Peace Treaty
by piratequeen0405
Summary: After centuries of war between humans and demons, a new peace treaty is proposed to put an end to the misery and destruction. It is a marital alliance with Kagome and Sesshoumaru at the center. AU I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.
1. Prologue

_Mythology_

In the beginning the Earth's eldest children had sole dominion over the Land. They were a gift to his first bride, the Sun. She named them Youkai, the demons, and gave them gifts of her own. They were long-lived compared to most other animals inhabiting the Land, having life spans like the tallest trees and sometimes even the rocks on the Land itself. And though the Sun allied them with certain animals—dogs, cats, birds for example—Youkai were different from their counterparts. They had speed and strength, cunning and intelligence, beauty and dignity. From the moment they appeared on the Land they had unquestioned authority and quickly organized into societies, made up of families, loyalties, and rankings. The Youkai ruled the Land and, but for an occasional territorial dispute, through a system of alliances and treaties, the Youkai Era was peaceful.

After a time the Earth decided to take a second wife. He wanted a companion during the night as well as the day, and though her strength waxed and waned every month, the cool, aloof beauty of the Moon balanced the hot, fierce beauty of the Sun. The gift given to the Moon was the Earth's youngest children, Ningen, the humans. At first Ningen were like Youkai, matched in all ways. But the Sun protested. She believed as first wife her gift should surpass that of the second wife. So the Earth diminished the Ningen in many ways. They became slower, weaker, plainer, and more short-lived compared to Youkai.

Then the Moon complained that Ningen would end up slaves to Youkai and they needed protection. After wondering what possessed him to take a second wife, never mind any wives at all, the Earth promised that human reproduction would be sped up—that a human woman could give birth once a year if desired, ensuring they would always be numerous. He also created the institution of the miko, priestesses skilled in weapons, magic, and healing who would protect and defend humans from Youkai that may wish them harm. So what passed as balance was established, and there was harmony in the household of the Earth.

_Reality_

On the Land, Youkai and Ningen coexisted, but with much distrust and unease. Ningen were seen by Youkai as distinctly inferior, and Youkai in turn were considered oppressors. Tensions increased over the years as Ningen populations expanded quickly. Their need for land and natural resources grew as their numbers swelled. Youkai saw this as a threat that required immediate eradication. A great army was assembled with the intent of the slaughter of as many Ningen as possible and the enslavement of the survivors.

However their belief that humans were little better than animals blinded the Youkai, and they were shocked and unprepared for the force that met their army. It was huge, well trained, and bravely willing to fight to the death. The humans were armed with weapons that were almost on par with those wielded by many demons. Their leaders had knowledge of battle tactics. But the most surprising element was the group of miko. They excelled at bow and sword, adept at long range and short range attack and defense. They could erect energy barriers for protection and could use energy as a weapon, killing lesser Youkai with ease. The First Battle of The War With No End continued for three days, heavy loss of life experienced by both sides. As the two camps retreated from the bloody plain, no victor apparent, one thing was clear—this was far from finished.

For generations the fighting continued intermittently, both sides at times playing aggressor, some years bloodier than others. Occasionally those tired of war and violence prevailed and an effort at treaty was attempted, sometimes resulting in years of stability. But inevitably the uneasy peace was always broken, and the only real accomplishment was the rage and hatred Youkai and Ningen societies felt toward each other increased with each generation.

_Present_

It is the year 1765 of the Warring Era. After a decade-long stretch of near-constant bloodshed, both sides in The War With No End are at a breaking point. The prominent families have received devastating losses. Pillage and destruction have rendered many settlements nearly uninhabitable. Displaced masses bring overcrowding and disease to remaining settlements and famine looms on the horizon.

It is in this context that a diplomatic contingent of Youkai make contact with a group of Ningen generals who have become vocal critics of the current situation and hint at willingness to negotiate. The Youkai propose a new treaty, a shocking marital alliance with great personal risks for both sides. Success could mean War's End and the beginning of a new era. Failure would continue the death and misery, and take the Earth's eldest and youngest children one step closer to extinction of one or both of their species. It is here that our story begins.


	2. The Council of Great Families

Generals Furuki, Kitabashi, and Miyamoto walked down the long hall to the assembly room to address the meeting of the Council of Great Families they had hastily called.

"What do you think our chances are of getting this approved?" Furuki asked, stroking his long, white beard.

"Well, we need a simple majority," replied Kitabashi. "The three of us will obviously vote Yea, meaning we need only convince three more Heads of Household to join with us. I'm certain Lady Tokuhoshi will give her consent. The refugee situation has hit her particularly hard, and so she is the most at risk in the immediate future."

"How does a laying down of arms help her deal with refugees?" Miyamoto asked, his voice brusque.

"If hostilities cease," Kitabashi said, "the other Families could be persuaded to accept some refugees into their strongholds."

"Well, I still don't think we can count on Lady Tokuhoshi," retorted Miyamoto. "She is practically the girl's kin, and I doubt she will relinquish her to the Youkai that easily."

"Who else can we count on?" Furuki asked again.

"Morino Family lands border Youkai land on three sides. They've been involved in numerous treaties in the past; at least the idea won't seem completely foreign to them."

"Treaties over river access for secession of territory or prisoner return for mineral rights are hardly the same as marriage," Miyamoto scoffed.

"So are you for this or not Miyamoto?" Kitabashi sounded exasperated. "You seem to be arguing against it rather strenuously."

"I'm completely for it. I think if this treaty is accepted there may be the first real chance at peace since I've been alive. No, call me a cynical realist. Getting the Council to agree on whether it is day or night is difficult enough. Let's just say something this controversial...I'm not optimistic."

"Our greatest challenge will be Lord Fukuguchi," Kitabashi continued. "The majority of the mines and smithies are on his family's property. Manufacturing of weapons has enriched his coffers and promoted his family to the Council. I think he'll secretly be loathe to end this war."

"He's also the most heavily taxed of all of us," countered Miyamoto. "He'll make as much coin in the manufacture of plough shares. Fukuguchi is a shrewd, rational man–don't give up on him yet."

"What of the other three generals? Any surprises there?" Furuki asked.

"General Ichida is getting old. I think he would like nothing more than a quiet retirement to play with his grandchildren."

"Generals Akagawa and Kurono are the most belligerent men I've ever met," Miyamoto said harshly. "The only way they see War's End is the complete annihilation of every Youkai on Earth. We would have an easier time convincing Lady Tokuhoshi to give up her Council seat. Not only will they not support this, we will have to keep close eye on them; they will do everything possible to sabotage this treaty."

"Okashita won't vote for anything for which Morino votes. He still stubbornly considers him a usurper of his sister's son's rightful position." Kitabashi hated the fact that such self-serving reasons so frequently found their way into practical political decisions.

"Okashita's nephew is a dullard. He should be thanking Morino for the job he's doing," added Miyamoto.

They had reached the door to the chamber. "Well we can only hope for the outcome we wish. As the highest ranking of the three of us, I will make the presentation to the Council."

Kitabashi and Miyamoto glanced at each other in a silent agreement. Though Furuki was old and tended to ramble, he was highly respected on the Council.

XXXXX

Centered in the main meeting room was a circular table, around which six men and one woman were seated. They waited with increasing impatience for the three men who had assembled them.

"Does anyone have a clue why we've been called here?" Lord Okashita asked.

"Oh, I think I've an idea," replied Morino. "There have been rumors of a Youkai delegation passing by my family lands."

"What? Why have I not been told of this?" General Kurono said angrily.

Morino smirked. "Don't let yourself be ruffled so easily, my dear General. Rumors are merely that."

"Until they've been confirmed. I demand to know what is going on."

"Fortunately General Kurono, answers appear forthcoming," Lady Tokuhoshi said as the doors swung open.

Furuki, Kitabashi, and Miyamoto walked in and took their places at the table. All sat but Furuki.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice and in such difficult times. I assure you this Council meeting would not have been called but for a reason of the utmost importance."

"So then Furuki, are the rumors true? Is there a new treaty in the works?"

"Lord Morino, your sources are impressive as usual. Yes, several weeks ago, Kitabashi, Miyamoto, and I were contacted separately by a Youkai courier about the arrangement of a meeting to discuss the possibility of negotiations. It seems they have methods of gathering information as good as our own, for though Kitabashi, Miyamoto, and I have not kept secret our wish for talks, we have not made public overtures either. After determining they were not planning an ambush, we met at a neutral location. We were greeted by key representatives of the four Taiyoukai Houses, who gave us assurances of good faith, and we ascertained they were in earnest. And to make a long story short–"

"Too late," muttered Lady Tokuhoshi, Morino, and Miyamoto.

"–yes, the Youkai have offered a peace treaty, and we are here to in turn offer it to the Council as a whole."

General Kurono pounded his fist on the table. "Well I don't need to hear it! There's nothing the filthy demon scum–"

"General you will have an opportunity to speak when I have finished. Until then, kindly refrain from interruption. Now then, the offer made is highly unusual. In the past when our societies have treated with each other, the terms had typically been concessions of territory or access to resources in an exchange for laying down of arms. The treaties were easily made, easily violated, with neither side giving up or gaining anything of sufficient significance to necessitate continuation of said treaty."

"General Furuki, with all due respect, we know this already," Lord Fukuguchi said. "Please come to the point."

General Furuki took a deep breath. "The proposal is a marital alliance between a Youkai male and a Ningen female."

The seven members of the Council to whom this was news, sprang to their feet. Fukuguchi and Morino looked shocked and thoughtful; Okashita looked shocked and offended; General Ichida looked merely tired; Generals Akagawa and Kurono swore and drew their swords. Lady Tokuhoshi was the one who spoke, summarizing all their feelings. "You've got to be joking!"

"My Lady, I've never been more serious."

"General Furuki, again with all due respect, I doubt you've been unserious more than five times in your entire life," Fukuguchi said. "Please explain yourself."

"Everyone take your seats. Akagawa and Kurono sheath your swords. Please." They complied, and Furuki continued. "It would be a treaty with teeth. Each side is used to making alliances based on marriage, but we've never intermarried."

"With good reason," interjected Akagawa.

"But it has never even been considered," said Kitabashi, now standing.

"With good reason!" insisted Akagawa.

"And I'm saying now there is a good reason to consider it," Kitabashi said.

Miyamoto slowly stood. "Think on it. This would not be a treaty between one or two of the Great Families and a House or two of Taiyoukai. This would be a treaty between the entire Council and all four Taiyoukai Houses. If we ratify and support this, it could mean War's End."

"I've always thought The War With No End was too pessimistically named," Morino murmured.

"Wait just a minute! Intermarriage. It is...unthinkable," Okashita grumbled. "What of the product of such a union? It would be a member of the nobility, but it would be a hanyou. Hanyou are reviled. They're freaks of nature. If one is born the family usually leaves it to die of exposure. Those that manage to survive are shunned. They have no right to property…and I don't think they are treated any better in Youkai society."

"Well obviously the position of hanyou would have to be altered. I've been arguing for the repeal of the Hanyou Laws for years," Furuki shot back.

"The families on my lands who operate the mines use hanyou as slaves," Fukuguchi, said. "I'm not sure I'd vote for anything that could remove their labor force."

"The mine owners would be duly compensated if it comes to that," said Miyamoto. He was beginning to think Morino would come around to their position.

General Akagawa stood again. "This is ridiculous! I can't believe there is even a discussion of the matter. We should be planning battle tactics, not–"

"General we all know the position of you and your esteemed colleague, General Kurono. I myself would like to hear more," Morino said silkily. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"We have thought this through, and I believe we've come up with the perfect candidate," Lord Kitabashi said.

"And..."

"General Higurashi's daughter."

"Sumiko was wed earlier this year and is four months pregnant," Lady Tokuhoshi said. "I know Youkai marriage practices are different from ours, but I doubt they would find her acceptable at all."

"Not her," replied Kitabashi. "The other one."

"What? I literally can't think of any girl less appropriate than Kagome," Lady Tokuhoshi protested. "I truly think you've all lost your minds."

"I understand your reservations Lady Tokuhoshi, but hear me out." Miyamoto paused and sighed heavily. "Let us be frank. None of us are willing to consent to the union of one of our daughters or nieces and a Youkai. Kagome has no family member on the Council."

"She has a cousin who would certainly object," said Lady Tokuhoshi.

"Her cousin is a minor lord without enough clout to counter a Council decision."

"So we should just hang her out to dry?" Okashita spat.

"She's a miko for pity's sake!" Lady Tokuhoshi said.

"She's not taken her vows yet." Miyamoto knew Lady Tokuhoshi would be difficult to convince. "She still responds to orders from Kaede."

"Do you seriously think Kaede would give that order?" Lady Tokuhoshi asked.

"The Miko Shrine is on my land. Kaede will give the order," Miyamoto replied.

"And what makes you think the Youkai would accept her?" Lady Tokuhoshi's voice was beginning to become shrill.

"She is a Higurashi, one of our oldest and most noble families. There would be a Higurashi Head of Household seated with us had the male line not died out." Ignoring an indignant snort from Lady Tokuhoshi, Miyamoto continued. "Her father was one of our most venerated generals, dying as a martyr in the Battle of Fukuoka eleven years ago. The girls' lineage will not be an issue."

"I am well aware of our history and the girl's parentage. Hayate Higurashi was my foster brother," Lady Tokuhoshi said. "What of the fact that she's not a virgin?"

"Because she was raped they probably won't see her as belonging to another," Kitabashi said.

"Youkai don't put quite so much emphasis on a woman's intact maidenhead," Miyamoto added dryly.

"Filthy barbarians," muttered Kurono.

"But why Kagome?" Lady Tokuhoshi asked. "She's had such a difficult life."

Morino snorted in derision. "That's what we get for letting a woman on the Council."

Lady Tokuhoshi rose to her feet, upsetting her chair. "How dare you! I've earned my right as Head of Household. I earned it with every day that Heiyanaka Settlement held against that siege. I earned it with every settler that fought and died. With every son I lost. Need I remind you that were it not for me and the sacrifices made by Heiyanaka, we would all be Youkai slaves right now?"

"Lady Tokuhoshi," General Furuki said gently, "no one disputes that you are a treasured member of this Council, but you make my point for me. We've all had difficult lives. We've all lost family and comrades. This war has been hell on all of us. I've nothing against the girl, but Kagome Higurashi deserves no special treatment."

"This discussion has gone on long enough!" Akagawa roared. "I say we vote now and never speak of this disgraceful matter again."

"Let's not be hasty, General," Fukuguchi said. He was intrigued. "Who is the prospective Youkai bridegroom?"

"General Inutaisho's son, Sesshoumaru," said Furuki.

Morino whistled softly. "The heir to the House of the West? I guess they are serious."

"What do you know of him?" Lady Tokuhoshi asked.

"General Inutaisho's lands border mine. He is a fierce leader in battle, but has always been fair in dealings with our family. Over the generations, we've had many treaties with the West. Of course they all broke eventually, though if my memory of our family history is correct, Inutaisho was never the cause. His son has a reputation similar to his father. A very powerful Youkai...brilliant tactitian...honorable in his dealings with Ningen, though he has no love for them."

"We have every reason to believe the girl will be treated well and given all the respect entitled to a wife of a Taiyoukai," Kitabashi continued.

"I believe they are called mates," Morino said softly.

"Are we ready to vote, or do we need to keep the subject open longer?" Hearing no objection, Kitabashi said, "General Furuki, will you start?"

"Yea."

"Yea," said Kitabashi.

"Yea," said Miyamoto.

"Nay!" thundered Akagawa.

"Yea," said Morino hesitantly.

"Nay." Kurono's answer sounded more like a snarl.

"Nay," said Okashita with disgust.

There was a long pause. "Yea," Fukuguchi said.

"Yea, but I'm not happy about it," said Lady Tokuhoshi.

"Yea," said Ichida.

"Well that is surprising," Miyamoto said. "Seven to three. Given this Council, that's as good as unanimous."

"This is an outrage! You are all ready to betray Ningen society and all we hold dear." Akagawa said. His hand strayed to the hilt of his sword.

"Don't be over-dramatic General Akagawa," Furuki said dismissively. His relief that the vote came out so well trumped his sense of diplomacy. "And I'll remind you that decisions made by this Council are binding. Undermining this treaty would mean automatic penalties."

"At this point I would be pleased to lose my seat on this Council." Akagawa had venom in his voice. "You've done a wicked thing this day." Generals Akagawa and Kurono rose and strode out of the room, followed closely by Lord Okashita.

"Why do I feel we've not seen the last of them?" Morino said to no one in particular.

"Well," Miyamoto said, "tomorrow I will travel to the Miko Shrine to inform Lady Kaede of our decision and collect the Lady Kagome."

"And who is going to break the news to the girl?" asked Fukuguchi. "After all, we should take the girl's feelings into account and tell her as kindly as possible."

All eyes in the room turned to Lady Tokuhoshi. When she realized what that meant, she muttered darkly, "Lovely. You bastards...giving me the dirty work."


	3. The Shrine of the Miko Sisterhood

The Shrine of the Miko Sisterhood lay on a sprawling estate on the northern edge of Miyamoto Family lands. The Sisterhood functioned primarily as an institution to train the next generation of miko. Girls and young women showing potential left their families to live at the Shrine estate and there learn the arts and skills needed to serve Ningen society as miko–healers, spiritual advisors, and protectors against Youkai. They were trained in a variety of weapons—bow, sword, knife, staff, and empty-hand fighting techniques. Though most were proficient in all, they usually specialized in one style. Initiates were also taught how to absorb and harness the energy of the moon, using it defensively in the creation of barriers and offensively by rendering their weapons more deadly and expelling the force of energy through their hands. When an individual's training was complete, she took her vows and was given a service order, an assignment to a village, settlement, or stronghold to act as its miko. She would have a great deal of independence, choosing after an initial time period to reside at that location, move on to a new one, or return to the Sisterhood Shrine to teach.

The vital service miko performed in Ningen society ensured adequate funding, and it showed. The grounds were well tended and the buildings in good repair. The estate was nearly self-sufficient. The Sisterhood had vegetable plots, orchards, sheep and goat pastures, gardens of both kitchen and medicinal herbs, a spring-fed well and hot spring, and a devotional grove for Moon worship where the Shrine itself stood. There were dormitories, a huge dining hall, gymnasium, meditation enclosures, instructional facilities, an infirmary, and a formal meeting hall, used to accommodate visiting Heads of Household.

It was in this meeting hall that three Ningen, all highly respected, reasonable people, were gathered. They had been arguing without pause for two hours and were no closer to coming to an understanding than they were when the Head Priestess, Kaede, first heard what General Miyamoto and Lady Tokuhoshi planned and had squeezed her water goblet so tightly, it shattered in her hand.

"Kagome has the most potential of any initiate seen in generations. I recognized when she came here nine years ago that she was special. She was shattered and scared, but the strength of her spirit was apparent. She has talent and skill, makes friends where ever she goes...she is a natural leader. I had hopes that she would replace me as Head Priestess one day. Lord General, if you won't listen to any of my other arguments, you must at least appreciate the blow you are dealing to the Miko Sisterhood."

"Lady Kaede, I assure you I am not ignorant of the fact that Kagome is one of your most prized pupils. But the Sisterhood has flourished under your leadership; you will be able to weather losing her."

"Lady Tokuhoshi, I appeal to you then, as a mother. Please reconsider. Imagine this is one of your own children."

"Lady Kaede, I'm sorry. Kagome's father and I spent a great deal of our childhood together. I do feel something of a mother to her. But the Council has voted."

"Kaede, Generals Furuki and Kitabashi and I have given the matter a great deal of thought. It has been decided. Kagome will leave the Shrine with Lady Tokuhoshi and me tomorrow."

"But—"

"It is an order."

Kaede's eyes filled with tears. "Very well." She picked up the bell on the table and rang it. A moment later the door slid open and a young girl appeared, head bowed low. "Suki could you please go and fetch Kagome. She should be finishing up her duties in the infirmary around now."

XXXXX

Kagome Higurashi had just finished dressing the wound of a miko who had been injured in sword practice and was looking forward to washing up and relaxing for a few minutes before the midday meal.

"Um...Kagome," stuttered Kaede's errand girl.

"Hello Suki," Kagome smiled. "How nice to see you. Is your wrist feeling any better yet?"

"Yes, much better."

"Well, it was quite a sprain you managed for yourself. Climbing over the orchard wall with stolen fruit, wasn't it? Make sure you let it heal completely before resuming your physical training."

"Um Kagome, Lady Kaede wants you in the assembly hall, in the smaller meeting room."

"Oh? Alright, thank you for the message, Suki."

Kagome walked quickly across the grounds to the meeting hall. She wished she had had time to freshen up, knowing that Lady Kaede was probably hosting dignitaries, but her dormitory was in the opposite direction, and past experience taught that important people did not like to be kept waiting.

She entered the room with her head bowed low. She saw the Shrine's feudal lord and an old family friend. "Good day, Lord Miyamoto, Lady Tokuhoshi." She then felt the considerable tension in the air and noticed the broken glass and bloodied hand of her mentor.

"Kagome, hello. Please sit down," Kaede said, indicating the space next to her. "Lord Miyamoto and Lady Tokuhoshi are here today to discuss with me a new treaty between Ningen and Youkai."

For the past two years Kagome had been taken more and more frequently into Kaede's confidence. She knew the older woman was grooming her for service to a large settlement or even a stronghold of one of the Great Families. Yet she was surprised to be invited to a meeting between Kaede and two Council members. She waited patiently for one of them to continue.

"Yes Kagome," General Miyamoto began, taking control. "We are very hopeful that this could be the beginning of a new era. Not simply a period of suspension of fighting, but real lasting peace."

Miyamoto and Tokuhoshi were watching her, but Kaede was staring at a speck on the table.

"Well that's...good news," she said carefully.

Miyamoto shifted uncomfortably. "This new peace treaty is more of a marital alliance."

"And what does it have to do with me?" she asked, her voice cold.

"Kagome...the Council had recently convened to discuss...Oh Hell!" Lady Tokuhoshi shook her head in frustration. There were no easy words. "Kagome you were deemed the most suitable young woman. You will wed a Taiyoukai under the terms of treaty within the week."

Kagome felt the blood drain from her face. "No! No. I'm scheduled to take my vows at the next full moon."

Miyamoto straightened and his expression grew hard. "Tomorrow morning you will leave the Miko Sisterhood with Lady Tokuhoshi and myself, and we will journey to Shiga for treaty negotiations."

"No. You can't do this," Kagome said. The shock was beginning to settle, leaving her angry. "I'm not a child. I'm twenty years old; I've come of age. You cannot order me to do anything."

"Lady Kaede, I've always believed respect for one's betters has been part of miko training. Is that no longer true?" General Miyamoto asked sharply. He turned to Kagome. "As a matter of fact, you are under obligation to answer to one person. She happens to be in this room."

"Kaede. Please, _no_." Kagome's voice was raw.

Kaede looked as miserable as she felt. "Kagome, I'm truly sorry. I'm not being given a choice."

"Don't blame Lady Kaede, Kagome," Lady Tokuhoshi said softly. "She argued forcefully on your behalf."

Miyamoto tried to soften his stern tone. "Kagome I don't want you to think of this matter negatively. We aren't enemies. If this treaty lasts we could have peace. Don't you understand? Your name would go down in history."

"Oh? So I'm to be a martyr...like my father?"

"Kagome," Lady Tokuhoshi said, trying to soothe, "this is not a death sentence. Darling, you would be wed to a Taiyoukai; it is great honor."

"Well I don't feel honored. For the past nine years I've lived at the Miko Shrine, training and learning for the purpose of living in Ningen society for their protection and defense. I've learned healing and spiritual arts, and I've also learned how to fight and kill. Fight and kill Youkai. And now you just expect me to forget all that and go live amongst them?"

"To put it bluntly, yes, that is exactly what is expected of you."

Lady Tokuhoshi glared at Miyamoto, wishing she had insisted that she talk to the girl alone. "We don't want her to feel she's being ambushed," she had said earlier. The man had no tact whatsoever. "Kagome I need you to know how entirely sympathetic I am. I can only imagine how difficult this is for you to accept. Anyone would feel the same. But you need to understand how beneficial this will be for Ningen society, the very people you want to protect. If the war is over, think of the suffering that will be prevented."

"Sorry," Kagome said, not making much of an effort to conceal her disgust. "I'm a little focused on my own suffering right now."

"Enough. Kagome, we will depart in the morning." Miyamoto had a strong note of finality to his voice. "When we arrive at Shiga, negotiations on the terms of the treaty will begin immediately. There will be a delegation of the four Houses of Taiyoukai present. I can only assume your future...spouse," he found himself strangely unable to say mate, "will be among them. Generals Furuki and Kitabashi will join us there, as well as Lords Morino and Fukuguchi. We will serve as negotiators for the Ningen position. Kagome, is there anyone you would like to act as your personal representative? Someone you trust, to advocate for you?"

She was struck silent for a moment, incomprehending. "Surely you jest! Someone I trust? I feel like I'm being fed to the wolves!"

Kaede sensed her student's rising panic and quickly broke in. "Kagome why don't you go back to your dormitory and gather your possessions. I'm sure you'd rather spend the remains of the day saying goodbye to your friends instead of here in this stuffy room with us. You are dismissed."

Kagome bowed her head and walked out of the room.

"Well, that went well," Miyamoto said.

Lady Kaede and Lady Tokuhoshi looked at him incredulously.

"What? At least she didn't cry."

"Kagome never cries," said Kaede quietly, then she rose and left the room.

XXXXX

Kagome left the hall feeling angry and betrayed. She also felt a heavy sadness that she feared would overwhelm her. Usually when past sorrows haunted her, she'd bury herself in work, whether nights in the infirmary, bruising sword play, meditation in the Shrine, or hours on the archery field. But right now Kagome just had a desperate urge to be alone to try to make sense of what had happened.

Unfortunately at that particular moment, there were miko milling about after mid-day meal, enjoying a brief warm spell in an otherwise frigid autumn, waiting to go to their afternoon duties. Kagome slunk back into the building's shadows, hoping to remain unseen. She suddenly felt like a trapped animal.

Instinctively she ran to the Shrine Grove. Though the Miko Shrine was primarily used at night, it retained a certain amount of power during day. Kagome went inside, past the knives and crystals that were set out, waiting to absorb the energy of the full moon, the full moon which was six days away and meant to see her take her vows. She knelt at the altar and, feeling dizzy, pressed her forehead to the floor. The cold stone gave her something on which to focus. She didn't know how long she knelt there, waiting for her heart beat to slow, for her breathing to become even, for just one of the emotions washing over her to predominate, and hence she could only feel either angry or sad. Instead she felt tired and hollow and confused.

Kagome was, for some unknown reason, reminded of the first time she sought refuge in the Shrine. She had just arrived as a victimized eleven year old, hurt and frightened. She had heard some girls whispering about her troubled history and fled. The Shrine, with the simple beauty of its architecture and the quiet elegance of the grounds, drew her like a magnet. She had walked up to the altar, marveling at the power she felt emitting from it, when she heard shuffling footsteps and the thud of a cane. The oldest-looking person Kagome had ever seen came into view. She was, though Kagome didn't know it at the time, Midori, retired Head Priestess and current caretaker of the Shrine Grove. She was ancient, completely blind, and, according to the historians, the most powerful miko to ever live.

"You must be the new Higurashi girl. Yes, I may be old but I still have my sources." She came closer. "Hmm, I sense a black cloud hovering over you. But worry not child, the thing that bends, need not break."

Those words, which nine years earlier seemed so cryptic, were oddly comforting, and gave Kagome the strength to get up, grab her own knife and crystal, leave the Shrine, and seek out her friends.


	4. Kagome

Taka and Sakiko had been searching the grounds of the Sisterhood for nearly an hour. Kaede had told them of the meeting with Lady Tokuhoshi and General Miyamoto and that Kagome would need their support.

"Taka, I'm starting to get worried."

"Sakiko, you're always worried. If we can't find Kagome, it probably means she doesn't want to be found. Her whole life has been shaken; I'm sure she's just trying to center herself."

"Do you think she could have fled?"

"When have you ever known Kagome to run away from anything?" Taka answered pointedly.

Sakiko didn't get an opportunity to respond, because Kagome ran up calling out their names.

Sakiko burst into tears. "Oh Kagome, I can't believe this is happening to you!"

"So you've heard the good news then?" Kagome said dryly. Though she was a sweet girl, Sakiko had a gift for saying the most inappropriate thing at precisely the wrong time.

"Kaede told us," Taka said. "She's given us permission to skip the remainder of our duties today."

"Kagome, you must be so frightened!" Sakiko said, still crying. "Married to a Youkai! It's too terrifying to even think about. I don't know how you can bear it."

Taka shot her friend a dark look. "Sakiko, please. You're not helping."

"It's alright. Frightened is not exactly the feeling of the moment. I'm furious," Kagome said. "Look, is there anywhere we can go? Somewhere quiet?"

"The common room of our dormitory is usually empty at this time of day," Taka said.

The common room of the dormitory which housed miko who had reached the age of majority was clean and cozy, the floors littered with cushions and pillows on which to sit and several low tables with oil-burning lamps. When the three young women had sat down, Kagome took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm really angry. I keep wondering if there's something I can do to fight my way out of this. It's not fair!" she said. The sting of the injustice had not abated, despite the calm she felt at the Shrine. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. All that work and training, and I'm so close to taking my vows. I feel like...such a pawn." Kagome sighed and looked at her friends. "I know I should try to accept this. But every time I force my mind to admit to what's happening, I get so unbearably sad. I'd rather be angry."

Sakiko began to cry again. "Kagome, I just feel so bad for you. To have to leave your friends and family, well I know you don't have any family, but still...to have to go live among strangers. _Youkai_ strangers! They're so frightening and ugly. What if they're cruel? What if–"

"Sakiko please stop! Right now I'm merely swimming in self-pity. I'd rather not drown in it."

"Well if you need to feel sorry someone, feel sorry for me," said Taka, reaching out and grasping Kagome's hand. "I'm losing my best friend."

Kagome squeezed back. "Shit! Taka, don't say lose. I don't plan on being lost." She fought back the sour feeling of panic. "Can we talk about something else, anything else?"

At that moment the door flew open and a rumpled-looking miko burst into the room. "Oh thank the Moon I've found you! I was hoping you'd be here. Help me hide this stuff." The miko was awkwardly carrying four bottles.

"Kita, what is all this?" Taka asked as they lay the bottles under a pillow in the corner.

"Okay, after I heard, I cut out of my geography lesson…Lady Kashi is going to murder me. I snuck into Lady Yamada's rooms and stole all the wine I could get my hands on. She's got the best stash you know–her brother being a vintner and all."

"So you know?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, practically everyone knows," the miko said. "Gossip is about as common as tits around here. Anyway...oh yeah. I heard, and I asked myself _Fuuuuck…what if it were me?_ and answered myself _Get ass-drunk_. So here I am, with the best drink I could pilfer. Shit, does anyone have any glasses?"

Kita's three friends stared at her, mouths hanging open; she was a bit like a whirlwind. "I'll go get some," said Taka.

"Better get a bunch. Fuji and Emiko are on their way, and Kaori is coming as soon as she finishes in the infirmary. There will be more later too."

"Ah...I'm not sure I can handle this," Kagome said hesitantly.

"Of course you can. This is your last night here. If you had received your service orders and were leaving, we'd have a party. This is just...slightly different circumstances. We are here to keep you company, entertain you, and distract you."

Kagome managed a weak smile. "You're right, I guess."

"Of course I'm right. Now where are those glasses?"

XXXXX

Two hours later the small group had grown, as did the noise level. Another miko walked in with three more bottles. "Maki!" they cheered.

"Hey we need to keep it down a little. I just raided Lady Yamada's secret stockpile of wine. I'd rather not get caught until I've had a chance to catch up to you." She glanced at the women and smirked. "And by the looks of you, I've got quite a bit of catching up to do."

"Wait," Kita said, "Lady Yamada has a secret stockpile! Where?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," Maki answered with a sly wink.

"Ume, can you put up some kind of barrier in front of the door?" Taka asked. "It may not stop them, but it might slow them down long enough for us to hide the evidence."

A short, slight miko rose and went to the entrance of the common room. "Sure! I may stink at fighting, but at least I can do barriers right."

"I sure would love to have had your company when I went after the geography exam answers," said Kita.

"Yeah, if I recall correctly," Taka said with a laugh, "you would have been expelled if Kagome hadn't convinced Kaede you only meant to take the exam without the answers, so you could use it as, what was it, a 'study guide.'"

"And I still believe in my heart of hearts that's exactly what you would have done," laughed Kagome.

"Kagome kept me from being expelled once too," Sakiko said.

"Is that when you brought in that pregnant stray cat from the village?" asked another miko.

"Fuji, I didn't know she was pregnant. I just thought she was chubby."

"A chubby stray?" Fuji said. "Strays are usually thin and mean."

"How about that time Hotaru dressed that village boy up in her clothes and smuggled him into her room," a miko named Emiko said. "I thought they'd execute her, not expel her."

Taka groaned remembering the drama. "Well she probably would have succeeded if it weren't for that bitch, Leiko. What a humiliating way to lose your virginity."

Kagome giggled. "I guess she got over her embarrassment. She's got four children now. I try to visit her whenever I'm in the village."

"Since we are sharing stories about Kagome," Ume said, "I've got one. Kagome actually saved my life."

"Oh Ume, don't exaggerate. You would have been fine."

"No really," she protested, eager to tell. "We were partnered during survival training three years ago. It started as a disaster and just got worse. I forgot to sharpen and fully charge my knife before we left, my flint box was missing its striker, the topography maps were really confusing, but Lady Kashi scared the shit out of me, so I was too afraid to ask her to clarify, and, oh what else, I didn't check the contents of my medical kit, which was almost out of bandages and suture string. Maki, can you fill me up?" Ume extended her glass. "So they basically dumped us in the middle of a swamp. We made it to higher, drier ground, and Kagome said she'd go get some food, if I could make a fire. So I went to find some wood. I found some that was perfect. It was really dried out, to make shavings to spark a fire, then use the rest as kindling. I started back to the spot we'd found, but I got completely turned around. The sun was getting low and the air was rapidly cooling, so I thought, with my shoes and clothes from the knee down more or less completely soaked, if I didn't get a fire going I'd be in real trouble. The problem was my knife was too dull to make shavings. 'That's okay I'll just find some dry leaves,' I said to myself. Well, wet leaves were everywhere, dry ones, not so much. Finally I found some I thought would work, but when I opened my flint box, I saw the striker wasn't in it. That's when the panic set in. Kagome found me right before I crawled out of my skin."

They laughed and refilled their glasses.

"Okay she got me back to the fire she'd built, we ate the food she caught, and I started to warm up, dry out, and calm down. I thought it was all going to work out. Until the next day. We started to patrol the area for Youkai. There was a lot of ground to cover, so we separated. It didn't take long for me to get lost, then not much longer before I tripped over a tree root and gashed my leg on a rock."

"Always graceful," said Taka, barely suppressing a smile.

"It was deep and bleeding like mad. I opened up my med kit and saw I barely had any suture string. So I used all the bandages to wrap it. Unfortunately the blood soaked right through in no time at all, and, knowing the scent would draw out every Youkai in the area, I did what every sensible miko with my lack of talent would do: I ran through the woods screaming Kagome's name."

Kagome laughed. "I heard you and thought you were being attacked. I ran in the direction of the screaming and saw you were fine. You looked so relieved when I told you to shut up that I thought you were going to piss yourself. Then I saw the Youkai."

"This group of ten or so frog Youkai," continued Ume, "were coming fast from the direction of the swamp. Kagome reached me just in time, knife drawn for combat. I drew my own knife, but it barely had any charge at all. My panic and blood loss prevented me from drawing on my own energy to compensate, so my knife basically did as much damage to the Youkai as it had on the wood the night before. I was convinced death was imminent when Kagome yelled–"

"Throw up a barrier, you dumb-ass!" Kagome shouted with a wide grin. "And I guess you had an energy reserve, because it was the best barrier in the history of barriers. I had time to draw my bow and with one arrow took care of the remaining Youkai."

"And that is the story of how Kagome saved my worthless hide," said Ume proudly.

"I was only doing what any partner would have done."

"Thank the Moon herself you did it so well."

"Ow, fuck!" There was a tired, upset voice coming from the hall. "Is there a barrier up or something?"

"Oh sorry Kaori, I'm coming," said Ume, getting up.

Another miko entered, looking exhausted. "I've been at the infirmary all day. Is that wine? The village midwife had a woman whose unborn baby wasn't head down, and she couldn't turn it, so they came here. Footling breech. Not pretty. In fact it was probably one of the most difficult births at which I've ever assisted. They made it though. A couple times I didn't think they both would. Lady Hino actually brought the instruments, but fortunately she didn't have to use them. The poor woman probably won't be having any more children."

"Well at least since miko rarely marry, none of us will ever have to worry about childbirth," said Sakiko.

There was a sudden, dead silence, and all looked at Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't think–"

"That's your problem Sakiko," Taka said angrily, "you don't ever think before you speak."

"It's okay. I'm okay," said Kagome.

"Should I recreate the barrier?" asked Ume.

"I don't think it's necessary," said Kaori. "Lady Kaede gave an order that we should be left to ourselves."

"I hope she's feeling as charitable tomorrow," Kita muttered. They were breaking an unprecedented number of rules.

"Is this a private party or is anyone allowed to attend?" They turned to see an unwanted addition.

"Leiko! We are saying good bye to Kagome," Sakiko said. "Come have a drink with us."

Several miko groaned.

"I guess it's true what I heard then," Leiko said, walking up to Kagome. "You all seem surprisingly happy about it. If it were I, I would feel like a traitor to our kind. I think I would rather kill myself than go live with Youkai. To have to sleep with one, be touched by him, to have children that by their very natures are abominations...I'd prefer death."

Taka jumped up, her hand radiant with energy. "Say one more word, bitch, and I'll satisfy your death wish."

"Taka stop. Kaede wouldn't be able to forgive a fight in the common room so easily. It's not worth it," Kaori cautioned. "Leiko, you're not welcome here if you're going to be so abrasive."

Leiko smirked and sniffed in disgust as she strode out of the room.

"Kagome don't pay her any mind. She's just a power-hungry cow who's always been jealous of you," Taka said.

"I know." Kagome smiled, though they all knew the words had struck deeply. "Look, it's getting late and we've all had a lot to drink. It's going to be hard enough to sleep; I think the more time I get the better. I haven't left the Shrine apart from survival training and apprenticeships in nine years. I'm going to miss you all so much."

Kagome's friends spent the next hour hugging her, offering reassurance, and cleaning up their mess. Then with kisses and tears they left one by one, until only Taka and Kagome remained.

"Kagome, what am I going to do without you? I feel sorry for myself, but it's so stupid and selfish comparatively."

"Taka, you're strong. We'll be okay eventually."

There was a long, sad pause.

"What do you think he'll be like?" Taka asked.

"I don't know. Other than he's Taiyoukai, they haven't told me anything. I don't even know his name."

"Kagome," Taka took her hands and looked into her eyes, her own filling with tears, "you know I love you."

"Taka..." Kagome hugged her. "I know, dear friend. You'll survive. We always do. Will you see me off tomorrow morning?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Taka said, voice cracking. "I'm going to go cry myself to sleep now. Good night."

"Good night, Taka. See you in the morning." Kagome stepped out of the dormitory. The grounds were bathed in silvery light from the half moon. Kagome sighed shakily and drank in the much-loved sight. This had been her home, her sanctuary for almost half her life. She had known happiness here. She would miss it.


	5. Sesshoumaru

The members of the Four Houses of Taiyoukai sat at the round table in the meeting room of the Council of Great Families, growing impatient. They had been told negotiations would begin shortly, but had been seated for nearly an hour.

"Remind me again why I'm here," a stoic-looking Taiyoukai said to the female seated next to him.

"Sesshoumaru, son, nothing less than the survival of our species," she answered, squeezing his hand proudly.

He, of course, needed no reminding. It was only a month and a half ago, a blink of an eye for a Youkai, that he had been approached by his father. He had been leading an expedition in the lands of the House of the North and had just returned to his family's main stronghold in order to get the latest intelligence report and his troops some needed rest.

"Father," he said as he saw the older Taiyoukai striding toward him.

"Son, it's good to have you back. We were expecting you some weeks ago. Give me a brief report as you walk with me to meet your mother. She wants to see you, and we have much to discuss."

"As you know," began Sesshourmaru, as they made their way toward the wing of the manor house occupied by the Lady of the West, "we were in the Northern lands at the request of Lord Byakko for help dealing with Ningen land encroachment. Their insatiable appetite for farm land is leading Ningen to destroy vast tracts of forest in all Youkai territory, but the Northern lands have been particularly damaged. They had torched an entire colony of tree Youkai and were threatening a second. We pushed them back into Ningen territory and crossed the border only to find a settlement, the inhabitants on the brink of starvation. Apparently their latest harvest is failing. Why they thought clearing land that doesn't belong to them right before winter would ameliorate the situation is anyone's guess, but the sheer idiocy of human actions is nothing new. I was tempted to put them out of their misery, but I am aware the Four Houses have been working on a treaty proposal and wanted to do nothing to jeopardize it. We left a show of force on the border and returned to the West."

"Very good," General Inutaisho said. "Sesshoumaru, the treaty proposal is actually the subject your mother and I wish to discuss with you. Ah, here we are. First, greet you long-suffering mother," he said as they entered the well-appointed quarters of Lady Seiobo.

"Sesshoumaru," his mother said smiling, rising to her feet. "I'm so relieved to have you home."

"Mother, it's good to be back," he said bowing. She softly kissed both sides of his face.

"My son, I know you've only just returned, but we've matters of some urgency to address."

"So I've been told."

"Let us sit. Hannya," Seiobo said to her handmaiden, "will you bring us some tea?"

"Sesshoumaru, as you know," General Inutaisho said, "the Four Houses have been meeting frequently for the past two years to discuss our common population problems. Not only have our birth rates been falling, but this war's death toll on the Four Houses has made the situation particularly critical." He paused and looked at his mate. She nodded for him to continue. "I realize this is not new information, but something, in fact, has changed. Since early summer we have been receiving troubling reports from our spies. They talk of a new weapon being developed by Ningen. It is called kayaku."

"Kayaku?" Sesshoumaru said, his eyes narrowing.

"If the intelligence is true, and we have little reason to doubt its veracity, this weapon has the potential to be so deadly that all Youkai society, not just Taiyoukai, could be staring extinction in the face."

Sesshoumaru knew his father was not given to exaggeration. "What is the nature of this weapon?"

"The spies' reports have not been specific yet. What they have said is that it would put something akin to a miko's destructive power in the hands of every Ningen."

"How near are they to using this kayaku in battle?"

"We aren't certain, not too near as yet, perhaps just beyond preliminary planning. We do know it is being developed in secrecy by two generals, Kurono and Akagawa. They don't trust and are not trusted by the Council, though they are both members of it. Which brings me to the treaty proposal. Our informants tell us three generals on the Council are arguing for the resumption of treaty talks. Ningen society has not fared much better than Youkai during the last decade of this war. Destruction of settlements has led to a substantial refugee problem. The last three years have seen poor yields at harvest time, and much of the salvageable crop goes to feed the army. Ningen have cleared so much of their forest land, it is impossible hunting will make up the lack of food. They are on the brink of mass death. Which is why I believe if we make a proposal to these generals before, and this is crucial, before Kurono and Akagawa can finish this Kayaku and take it to the Council, they will be very receptive to peace treaty discussions. A laying down of arms would benefit both sides. Ningen can focus on feeding and housing their people. We can slow our death rate, but importantly it would buy us time to learn more about kayaku, and learn how to defend against it, or, better yet, sabotage and prevent it from ever being actualized."

"And what is being offered in exchange for the laying down of arms?" Sesshoumaru asked.

General and Lady Inutaisho looked at each other, communicating silently. Neither wanted to be the one to answer their son's query.

"Ah! Our tea is here," said Lady Seiobo with relief. "Hannya, thank you. I will serve. You may leave."

Sesshoumaru noticed with suspicion his mother, who prided herself on perfect grace while serving tea, and her slightly trembling hands. "Mother, thus far Father has been doing most of the talking. If I know you at all, and I think know you quite well," he said, "you have had a prominent part in all this. What is being offered?"

General Inutaisho looked away casually. Lady Seiobo gazed at her son and her mate with annoyance. She took a deep breath. "A Taiyoukai male will take a Ningen for a mate," she said simply.

"I don't like where this is going."

"We didn't imagine you would."

"Then why?"

"First I believe something this personal, with such great risks at stake, neither side would have an interest in indiscriminately breaking treaty. Also intermating has never been attempted at a treaty level, and certainly not with Taiyoukai; the sheer audacity of the idea will at least gain their attention."

"And their revulsion," Sesshoumaru said.

"Certainly among some, but hanyou are not unheard of–"

"Mother, hanyou barely rise in status above animals in Ningen society."

"I know," said Seiobo, rubbing her temples. "Hanyou would be a topic addressed at treaty negotiations."

"And why me?"

"To begin with, the West made the proposal; it would be dishonorable to expect one of the other Houses to offer one of their own. But my real reason–"

"So this was your idea, Mother?"

"Of course. You don't think your father could have come up with something this creative," she said looking at her mate playfully. "As I was saying, the real reason has more to do with our declining fertility. Taiyoukai females are not experiencing estrus as frequently as in the past. My great-grandmother had seven offspring; I had two. It is the same in the other Houses. We are barely replacing ourselves. Any loss from the result of war is devastating. Which brings me to intermating. If you were to take a Ningen bride, she could give you five, maybe seven children in her lifetime."

"Hanyou children," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Yes they would be hanyou," Seiobo admitted, "and that brings me to answer your question 'Why me?'" She paused. "As you know I have a fondness for developing orchid cultivars. When I am crossing two strains and wish to retain more characteristics of one, I select the best, strongest, most perfect representative I can obtain. You, my son, are the most perfect Taiyoukai in centuries, if not millennia. You surpassed your father, the most powerful leader ever seen by the House of the West, when you were barely out of adolescence. You surpassed how your father was at his prime not long after that. I think any hanyou born to you would have many more Youkai traits than Ningen ones."

"Simply put, Sesshoumaru, your mother's attempt to change history is nothing more than the wish of an old lady to be a grandmother."

"One hundred sixty two hardly qualifies as old," Seiobo smiled.

"Son, we will not force this on you. You are free to refuse. I know you have preferred to stay unmated and devote your energies to hostilities against Ningen and securing the West for our family against my would-be usurping cousin, but your sister's death–"

"Slaughter," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"The loss of your sister changed things. You are the end of the Inutaisho line. What your mother said makes a lot of sense."

"Wouldn't this proposed mating validate the claim dear cousin Okuri has against the West? You complain about the war with Ningen; those killed during infighting are just as dead."

Seiobo spoke up, "Sesshoumaru, we have raised the possibility when meeting with the other three Houses. They have sworn to uphold your position as heir to the West and support you with arms. I don't think Okuri would press his claim in the face of those odds."

"How long until you need an answer?"

"Time is precious. We must get an emissary to ask for talks with those generals as soon as possible. So long as kayaku is a threat, time is not on our side. If you gave us your answer by sundown, we could have couriers to the other three Houses by midday tomorrow," General Inutaisho said.

Sesshoumaru rose, bowed, and left his parents. He looked for his second-in-command, Kouga, and found him striding across the grounds. "Have the troops had their needs attended to?"

"Yes. I don't think I've ever seen a group of Youkai more happy to have a hot meal than that lot," Kouga replied.

"And you? Have you seen Ayame?"

Kouga grinned broadly. "She's as big as a house." He sobered immediately. "Don't tell her I said that. She hit me when I asked her how much she weighs," he said, rubbing his jaw. "Damn, but she's beautiful. It's going to kill me to leave her again to go on patrol."

"There may be a change in plans so far as that goes. I'll tell you tonight," said Sesshoumaru. "I imagine my mother is giddy about the prospect of having a pup around the manor soon."

"Yeah, Ayame says Seiobo comes every other day with suggestions for names."

Sesshoumaru slapped Kouga on the back. "I'll find you tonight. Go to your mate. And watch your mouth."

He crossed the common grounds to the cemetery and walked solemnly past the gravestones of ancestors to the small hill situated at the far end. He climbed the hill and, on reaching the top, knelt on one knee. There three familiar tombstones stood, two larger on either side of a smaller stone. Two wisteria had been planted, one near each of the larger stones, and a sturdy wooden lattice erected to support the twining vines as they grew. This spring had been the first year the wisteria produced flowers, great hanging clusters of fragrant purple blossoms. He noticed in their place were long, brown, velvety seed pods. Another reminder that, in the midst of the chaos of war, some things do keep the cycle of life moving.

He sat down, cross-legged, in the shade made by the crown of the wisteria and indulged in a memory of his sister. They were both very young, she a mere four years older than he. "Let's play house. I'm the Mama and you're the pup." Then she made him to sit, went behind him, and began to brush his then shoulder-length hair. "Ow Sumiko! That pulls!" "Well if you weren't such a naughty puppy, climbing trees with your hair unbraided, then it wouldn't get so tangled."

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. She had inherited the forceful personality of his mother, but at the time, had not yet gained the maturity and experience to soften it. She grew to be a beautiful Youkai, kind and quick to laugh. The murder of her and her newborn pup by marauding Ningen hit them all hard.

Ningen. Could he actually do what was being asked of him? They were pathetic. Weak and ugly. Most had no honor. Their greed knew no bounds, caring only for immediate needs, with no thought to the future. The future. He wondered, could there be a future with no Youkai? The land populated solely by Ningen? The idea left him disturbed and melancholy.

The sun neared the horizon line, tinging the undersides of the few clouds in the evening sky violet and pink. Seiobo appeared next to him and sat down. "I thought I'd find you here. What a lovely sight," she said, turning to the west and the lowering sun. "Sesshoumaru, the mating of your father and I was arranged by our families, but we came to love each other by the end of our first night together. Your sister was in a love match. I had hoped for the same for you. I truly would not ask this of you, did I not believe it for the best. Whoever the Ningen girl is, I'm certain with time you would at least have respect, perhaps affection, for her, because she is your mate."

"Perhaps," he replied.

"Are you giving your consent?"

"I suppose I am."

Seiobo hugged him tightly. "Always the dutiful son. I'll go tell your father."

"Mother, why the soft spot for Ningen? Most Youkai would be repulsed by the idea of one joining the family."

"When I was young, barely older than a pup, I was playing near the river that ran through my aunt and uncle's land. We were visiting at the time. It had just rained and the river was very fast. I fell in and was taken quite a distance. My family feared me dead. A Ningen woman and her hanyou son found me, near drowned, hungry, and bedraggled. They cared for me while I recuperated, then helped me reunite with my kin. It was incredibly brave of her. Sesshoumaru, I need you to know they are not all like the ones you fight, like the ones who killed your sister. Some of them are capable of great compassion and kindness."

Sesshoumaru was interrupted from his reminiscence by the entrance of four members of the Council of Great Families.

General Furuki cleared his throat and began. "Thank you all for your patience in waiting. Our lookout has just reported that General Miyamoto and Lady Tokuhoshi have been spotted on the road. They will bring the girl shortly."

"Perhaps we have a reluctant bride," Lady Seiobo said gently. "I suppose that is not unexpected. Who is she?"


	6. Negotiations

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi," General Furuki said.

"Is she a relation to your martyred General?" asked Lord Byakko.

"His eldest daughter."

General Inutaisho nodded. "He was a brave, honorable man."

"Yes. We are quite certain he would approve of his daughter's involvement with this peace treaty." Furuki paused. "In the interest of full disclosure, there are a couple of matters about which I need to inform you. First, the girl has been training at the Miko Sisterhood."

"What?" Lord Seiryu, of the House of the South, asked incredulously. "You expect us to take a miko into one of our households?"

"It takes, typically, many years for a woman to become fully trained. Kagome Higurashi is only twenty; I'm sure she'll pose no threat."

"Perhaps we should be the judge of that," replied Seiryu. "What is the other matter?"

"We have three Council members who strongly disapproved of the outcome of our vote. We are anticipating trouble from them, but I don't want it to harm the chance at peace. We have received intelligence of a possible assassination attempt before you reach Youkai lands, though I assure you, Lord Morino will have a heavily-armed escort accompany you as you pass through his lands. We are keeping our eyes on Generals Kurono and Akagawa. We will do everything possible to keep them at heel."

The Youkai looked at each other. They had decided not to mention the information they had obtained regarding kayaku to their allied Council members, agreeing that it benefitted their position if all Ningen believed them ignorant for the time being.

"We will let you handle your renegade generals, so long as they stay out of Youkai lands," said General Inutaisho.

At that moment a guard entered. "General, Lady Tokuhoshi and General Miyamoto's traveling party has entered the stronghold."

"Very good. Send them directly here, and summon a scribe as well. We wish to begin as soon as possible," Furuki said with relief.

A few minutes later, the three people for whom the others had been waiting entered the room, looking weary. They had traveled hard for nearly two straight days, stopping only to change horses.

"I don't believe this many Council members and all four Houses have been around one table in centuries. Introductions are in order. Scribe, are you ready?" General Furuki glanced around the room. "General and Lady Suzaku of the House of the East. Lord and Lady Seiryu of the House of the South. Lord Byakku and his daughter, Lady Nekoko, of the House of the North. General and Lady Inutaisho and their son, Lord Sesshoumaru, of the House of the West." They all bowed in turn. "Present for the Council: I, General Furuki, Generals Kitabashi and Miyamoto, Lords Morino and Fukuguchi, Lady Tokuhoshi. And this is Lady Kagome Higurashi."

They all looked at Kagome. She was staring at the Taiyoukai. She had seen lesser Youkai many times. They were usually quite ugly, with bulging eyes, fangs, and often frightening, snarling expressions. She had little trouble killing them. But she had never before seen the likes of the Demon Lords. The separate Houses looked slightly unique, different marks on their foreheads, different coloring. But they all were impressive. She could tell, though they were seated, they were all tall and well built. Their facial features were perfect, skin flawless. They were, in a word, beautiful. Kagome knew she looked tired, hair lank and her red and white clothing wrinkled and dirty. She suddenly felt like a candle flame next to the sun.

Sesshoumaru studied Kagome. She had dark eyes and black hair that swept past her shoulders. Her mouth was hanging open, and she had a rather stunned expression on her face. Wonderful, he thought cynically, she's simple. Weak, meek, and stupid. Just as he expected. He would mate and mark her quickly on return to the stronghold, so he could leave to go on patrol as soon as possible.

"Let us all sit." General Furuki waited for the newcomers.

Kagome sat, and her state of exhaustion quickly became apparent. She had hardly slept in two days, yesterday suffering a pounding headache. She tried to stay interested, but the endless talk of borders, shared access to rivers, control of bridges, permission to hunt on Youkai land, hunting quotas, prisoner return, hanyou, and penalties made her eyes glaze over. She pinched herself hard to keep from falling asleep and looked up. Sesshoumaru was watching her. Their eyes met. Her heart started to pound, and she quickly looked away.

"We are nearly finished, but I would like to make note of something," Lady Seiobo said. "We will participate in any Ningen wedding ceremony, but until she is marked, they will not be considered...wed. I believe it is similar to how Ningen regard consummation of marriage. We will certainly keep the armistice, but until she is marked, the treaty will not be considered completely valid. It is the Inuyoukai way."

"If it is your custom, we will respect it," said Furuki.

Kagome realized they were talking about her, planning her life, and the ire that was simmering under the surface for the past two days flared. She and General Miyamoto had been either bickering constantly or stubbornly ignoring each other during the journey. Lady Tokuhsohi tried to explain to her that Miyamoto was a general, accustomed to being obeyed without question, that he was really a good, reasonable man. Kagome wondered how reasonable he would be in her situation.

"Actually, now that you mention the ceremony, it brings me back to our concerns with assassination. We feel that if the Generals were to try something, during the ceremony would be a likely opportunity. Perhaps, Lord Sesshoumaru, since the ceremony is not a Youkai tradition, would like to use a stand-in, a proxy during the vows," suggested Furuki.

"Oh? Do I get fucked by proxy as well?" said Kagome, far more loudly than she intended.

Eyebrows raised and mouths gaped. Lady Tokuhoshi dropped her head into her hands. She had witnessed the arguing of her traveling companions with unease. She could tell Kagome's frustration with the unfairness of the situation and Miyamoto's attitude were barely contained, and she feared something like this would happen.

General Miyamoto's face turned red with anger, and he looked like he wanted to slap the woman next to him. "Young lady, need I remind you, you are surrounded by those who outrank you. Apologize."

"Why? Did you forget to tell those present that I have, I believe you called it, 'chronic disrespect?' What other information have you neglected?" Kagome felt reckless. She glanced at the Youkai area of table. "Have you been told I'm not a virgin?"

The Youkai all looked toward General Furuki, who was still speechless due to Kagome's proxy remark. General Kitabashi quickly spoke up. "Lady Kagome has neither been married nor engaged to marry. No one claims her."

"Then it is of no matter," said Sesshoumaru, who thought that perhaps this girl was more interesting than originally surmised.

"And do you know I'm a miko? I presume you are familiar with the wardrobe."

"We were led to believe you were primarily untrained." Lord Seiryu frowned. He had suspicions that the Ningen would try something underhanded.

"I'm fully trained. I _should be_ four days away from taking my vows," she said forcefully.

The Youkai again looked toward Furuki, this time with irritation. Now it was Miyamoto who spoke. "Yes, we are prepared for your objection." He pulled something from the interior of his uniform. It was a string of round and crescent-shaped black beads.

Kagome slammed her hands on the table and sprang to her feet, both hands brilliant with energy and her eyes glowing light blue. "No one said a thing about subjugation beads," she said with fury.

Many of the Youkai visibly blanched or flinched, having seen firsthand the damage miko could do in battle. Miyamoto stood. "Sit down and cease this display immediately," he snarled. Kagome didn't move.

"What are subjugation beads?" demanded Lord Seiryu.

"They prevent a miko from using her powers; her energy is trapped. They are used, for example, when a miko commits a crime and is being jailed. If a miko has used her abilities for dark purposes, her punishment is to wear them forever. Lady Kaede at the Miko Shrine made them before we left." Miyamoto's voice had a hint of self-satisfaction.

_Kaede_. Kagome felt the weight of the world pressing down on her shoulders and sank back down.

"They can only be removed by the one who puts them around her neck. I guess that means they belong to you." Miyamoto slid the beads across the table to Sesshoumaru, who reached out and caught them with ease.

Kagome looked at the subjugation beads held in the elegant, clawed hand. "How am I to defend myself?" she asked numbly.

"Lady Kagome," Lady Seiobo said gently, "I assure you, no harm will come to you while you are with us."

General Furuki looked relieved. It was almost over. "I propose we meet in one hour at the shrine near here for the wedding ceremony. Lord Sesshoumaru do you wish to use a proxy?"

"It is unnecessary."

"I will ask the priest to keep it short. Lady Tokuhoshi, will you please take Kagome to the closest inn so she can bathe and change clothes."

"We wish to return to Youkai lands as soon as the ceremony is over and the peace treaty signed," Lord Seiryu said. "I think, because cessation of hostilities is so new, we will all rest easier when Youkai and Ningen are apart again." He glanced at Kagome. "Rumors of murder attempts confirm our desire to leave. No slight intended."

"None taken," said Kitabashi. "In fact, I think we all quite agree."

That fast, thought Kagome. "Wait a minute. I have some demands of my own." She appeared recovered from her earlier shock.

Miyamoto glowered, getting ready to berate the troublesome girl, when Lady Seiobo, who seemed amused, raised her hand. "By all means, present them."

Kagome met Seiobo's gaze. "I want a private space where I may construct an altar. It must be outdoors in a clear enough area that the moon will shine fully on it."

"That can be arranged. I think I know of a suitable spot in one of our gardens."

"I want to continue my physical training. I need access to practice weapons, training grounds, and a sparring partner."

Surprise registered on the Youkai faces. General Inutaisho had no intentions of agreeing to such a thing, but Sesshoumaru spoke first. "After a trial, if it can be shown you will not injure yourself, I may agree to it."

Kagome shot him a poisonous glare.

"Anything else, my dear?" Seiobo desperately wanted to diffuse the tension.

Kagome sat up straight and took a deep breath. "I wish to keep my surname."

The shocked silence was profound. Such a request could be considered highly insulting in both Ningen and Youkai societies. Kagome played her trump card. "Surely when weighed against War's End, the request of one girl, on whose cooperation this peace depends entirely, is insignificant."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, convinced his initial perception of her as an imbecile was more preferable than this insolent miko. "Accepted. But all children will be Inutaisho."

Kagome's return expression clearly said _what children?_ making everyone else in the room wonder exactly how cooperative she planned to be.

General Kitabashi quickly stood and loudly announced, "I think we've said more than enough. Let us reconvene in an hour at the shrine."

The room cleared. As the Youkai walked down the hall, Lady Nekoko remarked, "She's rather small and plain."

Lady Seiobo smiled. "I believe by human standards, she is quite pretty. I like her. She has spirit."

General Inutaisho snorted. "I hope you know what you've wrought."


	7. Marriage

Kagome stepped out of the women's bathing area after a short soak and entered the changing room. She was in the small bathhouse attached to the inn nearest the Shiga Shrine. Lady Tokuhoshi had just returned with some new clothes.

"I'm sorry, dear," Lady Tokuhoshi said. "I just couldn't get much with no notice. I bought the prettiest kimono I could find and another, heavier one to change into for traveling. I'm sure it's not the wedding finery of your dreams."

"Thank you and don't worry, Lady Tokuhoshi. I abandoned my fantasies of a storybook wedding years ago."

"How was your bath?"

"Short, but without the layer of road dust I'd acquired, I do feel much better. I'm afraid I can't reimburse you for the clothing. I haven't any money."

"Kagome, it is the least I can do. Besides, the spectacle of Miyamoto looking positively apoplectic today was payment tenfold. I've been justifying myself to that stuffed shirt for twenty years. I consider him a trusted friend, but I must confess it was satisfying to see him so enraged." She helped Kagome change into the new clothes as they chatted.

"Lady Tokuhoshi, why are you allowed a Council seat?" Kagome was curious. "I know of no other women to hold such a position."

The older woman nodded. "Thirty five years ago my husband spent a period of time as a Youkai hostage. The Council needed to take care of some crisis, I can't even recall the exact nature, but because of heavy fighting on several fronts, the Council had problems seating enough members to reach a quorum. They let me sit to vote in my husband's place. After he passed away, our eldest son had not yet reached the age of majority, so they let me vote in his stead. Then Heiyanaka..." Lady Tokuhoshi seemed faraway. "I'm sure you learned about the siege in your history lessons. It was unbelievable. We ate mice. We ate insects. But because that settlement held through winter, denying the Youkai a foothold at the base of the mountains, spring came, the snow in the pass melted, and our army poured through, driving back the Youkai. All my sons but my youngest perished that winter. I was allowed to sit for him on the Council, as he was yet a minor. He died shortly before his eighteenth birthday, and I refused to give up the seat. There has always been a Tokuhoshi Head of Household on the Council of Great Families, and I was going to be damned to be the one to lose it. It isn't easy being a woman, Kagome; we have few opportunities. I can see why the difficult life of a miko appeals to some. The ability to control one's own destiny is something men take for granted."

Kagome laughed sardonically; she couldn't agree more. She became thoughtful and asked, "Lady Tokuhoshi, how did you vote?"

Lady Tokuhoshi knew to what she was referring. "I'll not lie, child. I voted for it. Kagome, I know it's hard to hear, as so much of this burdens you, but a chance at peace...the chance must be taken."

Kagome nodded sadly.

Lady Tokuhoshi changed the subject. "Kagome, you look lovely. I had a feeling this color would do you good, but I didn't realize how it would set off your eyes. Let me help you tie the belt."

The kimono was dark blue silk with embroidered silver butterflies scattered over the shoulders and down the sleeves and front panels. Lady Tokuhoshi took out a comb and dry towel and began to get some dampness out of Kagome's hair. "I think it will look best down. Your hair is very thick; I hope I can get it dried out quickly." As she worked on Kagome's hair, she felt the girl beginning to relax. "I saw a Taiyoukai during a prisoner exchange when I was a girl. I'd forgotten how striking the Demon Lords are. What do you think of Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I thought him an arrogant prick."

"Easy on the eyes though," the older woman said slyly.

"I hadn't noticed," Kagome lied.

XXXXX

In the same inn, Generals Suzaku and Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru entered a private room where the other Youkai waited.

"Have the Ningen shared their intelligence report with you?" asked Lord Seiryu.

"Yes, and I like it not," General Suzaku said, a deep frown darkening his features. "Apparently they are fond of murdering each other by means of hired killers. They actually have schools that instruct on different methods of assassination. I myself find it a treacherous and dishonorable way of doing business, but then again, it is Ningen we are discussing."

"An army we can defend against," General Inutaisho said, "a lone assassin is a different matter. He would certainly target Lady Kagome, knowing she would be easier to identify and particularly vulnerable."

"I have a different suggestion," Sesshoumaru offered. "We travel a short while away from Shiga, then under cover of darkness, I take her myself by air, getting some distance between us. We would go on foot the rest of the way, traveling quietly and quickly. It is the fastest way to get her to the Western Lands, and I will have no trouble protecting her. Assassins would not know how to find us, if they even realize we'd separated. No Youkai would give her trouble when she is with me."

"I was actually thinking of something similar," Inutaisho said quietly. "I agree it is the most obvious solution. No word to the Ningen though. I still am not sure if any one of them is completely trustworthy. I'll inform the captain of the guard."

"I understand it's for the best, but I confess, I am disappointed," Lady Seiobo told her mate. "I was looking forward to getting to know my new daughter over the next few days."

XXXXX

When Kagome entered the Shrine with Lady Tokuhoshi, everyone was already waiting. The urge to turn and flee prickled at her. Refusing to act like a lamb to slaughter, she steeled herself and walked with all the dignity she could summon to the priest and Sesshoumaru, who were both standing before the altar.

As she approached, Kagome got her first close look at her about-to-be husband. He was dressed in mainly white hakama and haori and had removed the armor he had had on earlier, but kept his sword in his belt. His hair was long, reaching almost to his knees, and white, though not a simple absence of color. It reminded her of snowy ground, silvered by moonlight. His skin was pale and, unlike the pallor of someone ill, even and luminous, like a pearl.

She took her place next to him and realized he towered over her; she did not think the top of her head even reached his chin. After years of living with girls and women, she was not used to looking up at someone so tall. His face was calm and expressionless; his nose, mouth, and chin fine and aristocratic. He had high, prominent cheekbones, each with two horizontal, magenta stripes. He had a similar reddish color on his eyelids, which played with the amber of his irises, making them appear sun bright. His eyes were slightly almond shaped, tipped with dark lashes, and crowned by gracefully arched brows. His pointed ears only enhanced the elegant lines on his face. On his forehead was a blue crescent, the waning moon. Odd, thought Kagome, as Youkai, legend told, had been sun gifted. He was breathtaking. Easy on the eyes indeed.

At least she cleans up well, thought Sesshoumaru, then he noticed her dark eyes were actually a deep, rich blue. They were large and wide with impossibly long lashes. Eyes to drown in, he thought, before mentally slapping himself.

"The two will join hands now," intoned the priest. Sesshoumaru held out his hands and Kagome saw he had the same colorful stripes wrapping around his wrists. Willing her hands not to shake or sweat, she placed them in his. They felt strong and warm. He was surprised to find the insides of her hands somewhat callused; they were used to work. Their shape was long fingered and delicate and, despite the calluses, her skin smooth and soft.

"The joining of this Ningen and this Youkai represents the union of our societies together for the purpose of peace. I have been told to use the extreme expedited version of the vows. I will recite them; you two will drink from the same cup to show acceptance." The priest cleared his throat. "I enter freely, clear of mind and conscience. I stand on the Earth, the Sun and Moon above me, giving witness to my vows this day. I do solemnly pledge to honor and respect, to learn as well as teach, to follow as well as lead, to give comfort as well as strength. This I promise, until the end of our days." The priest picked up a cup from the altar. He handed it to Sesshoumaru, who drank and then handed it to Kagome. She was tempted to dash it against the stone floor, but she did her duty and quickly drank. The warm taste of sake flooded her mouth. She handed the cup back to the priest. They were married.

General Furuki called out. "The peace treaty has been prepared and is ready for ratification. Now that the marriage has taken place, let us go back to the Council assembly room for signing. At that point we will release one thousand messenger birds to convey the word of the peace treaty to every major settlement, stronghold, village, and outpost, and War's End will finally be achieved.

XXXXX

While documents were signed, Kagome ate, changed into her traveling clothes, and tied her belted pack around her waist. It contained her knife and crystal, a whetstone, a flintbox, a comb given to her by Taka, and a ring that once belonged to her father. All her possessions in the world. She added some strips of dried meat and a small skin of water, then exited the inn and joined the crowd gathered. The sun had recently set, and the dusk air was chill. She could just barely see an enormous number of birds fading away in the distance. I suppose everyone across the land will be celebrating tonight, she thought. Everyone except me.

"Kagome," called Lady Tokuhoshi, smiling, "the peace treaty has been signed. My dear, both our societies rejoice tonight because of you." Lady Tokuhoshi embraced her warmly. "Fare thee well, Kagome.

Kagome tried to muster a smile, but only managed to choke out, "Thank you."

A Youkai guard jogged up. "General Inutaisho, everything is prepared for departure."

General Inutaisho nodded. "Let us waste no time then."

"Miko, there is an item needing attention before we leave." Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's voice behind her and turned around. He held the subjugation beads in his hand.

Kagome glared at the hated beads. Perhaps a change in tactics would help, she thought. She looked up at him through lowered lashes and smiled sweetly. "Must we?" she asked, hoping her voice sounded innocent.

Instead of answering, Sesshoumaru lowered the beads over her head and settled them on her shoulders.

The pain was immediate. Kagome grabbed at them, screaming, and fell to her hands and knees. "I can't breathe!" she gasped.

"Lady Kaede told me the sensation will pass in a few minutes. I should have warned you," General Miyamoto said coolly.

Kagome stayed on the ground, battling for breath, wheezing and coughing. My humiliation is complete, she thought. When she felt as if her chest were no longer being squeezed by a giant vise, she sat back on her haunches, winded. Sesshoumaru reached down to help her up. It was a conciliatory gesture, one for which Kagome was in no mood. She slapped his hand away, then struggled to her feet, scowling. Sesshoumaru growled a low warning.

Lady Seiobo, sensing danger, rushed in and extricated Kagome. "Lady Kagome, I wish you to ride with me in my palanquin for a time."

Sesshoumaru watched his mother steer his intended mate to the Lady of the West's private transport and smirked. He suspected he would greatly enjoy teaching the hellcat her place and watching her beg in submission.

XXXXX

The entourage wound its way through the streets of the Shiga stronghold. Ningen crowds curiously watched the Youkai, no longer the enemy, as they left. Inside her palanquin Lady Seiobo sought to enlighten Kagome on certain aspects of Youkai life. "Lady Kagome," began Seiobo, "I'm sure you're beginning to get cold. Wrap this blanket around yourself. I had some tea prepared a short while ago." She handed Kagome a steaming cup. "I know none of this has been easy, not exactly an auspicious beginning, but I would like us to be good friends. Perhaps one day, you will regard me as a mother."

Kagome thought of her own mother, dead at Youkai hands. She maintained her stony silence.

"When we reach our home," Seiobo continued, "I will tutor you on Youkai customs, to help you adjust. But there is something important you must be told now." She hoped the girl would react in some way. "Due to these troubling rumors of assassins, it has been decided that you and Sesshoumaru will separate from us and travel together. He will be able to get you to our stronghold in a shorter time than this small, lumbering army. First you will go by air, then–"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Lady Seiobo. By air? I thought only bird Youkai fly."

"Typically yes. But my son is an immensely powerful Taiyoukai. He has abilities the rest of us do not, and many of the shared ones are greatly enhanced in him."

This made Kagome curious. Why would they wed him to her, a Ningen.

"As I was saying, you two will be alone together." Seiobo paused. "Let me first say I think you will find the status of females amongst Youkai different than with what you're familiar. There is a general gender-based division of labor, but ours, though highly stratified, is a much more egalitarian society than Ningen. It did not escape my notice that Lady Tokuhoshi is the lone female on your Council. That said, it is crucial you understand that between a mated pair, the female must always submit to the male, especially at first. Inuyoukai males are warm and loving toward their mates and fiercely protective, but they will not tolerate one who does not yield. General Inutaisho allows me to speak my mind openly and takes great consideration of my wishes, but in the end, I always defer to him. I know you are ignorant of our ways, and you and Sesshoumaru perhaps got off to a rocky start, but it will be much better if you demonstrate submission."

"Does the female ever refuse it submit? What happens then?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It doesn't really happen," Seiobo answered hesitantly. "With Inuyoukai it is instinctive."

"I appreciate your advice, Lady Seiobo. I know you are trying to be helpful. But I am not a Youkai."

They stopped suddenly and the door opened.

"It is time. I will see you in a few days, Mother."

Sesshoumaru extended his hand to assist Kagome in getting out. She ignored the proffered hand and brushed past him. Sesshoumaru's face was indignant. He's going to kill her, Seiobo thought sadly as he closed the door.

Sesshoumaru took her by the arm and, without a word, pulled Kagome into a small clearing. He grabbed her around the waist and, slowly at first, then with increasing rapidity, they ascended. Kagome was truly frightened. Flying was a common occurrence when she dreamt, a joyous feeling of freedom and openness. This was entirely different. She shrieked and clung to his clothing. The lack of anything solid beneath her feet caused the constant, panicked fear of falling. Her heart raced, and she had the nauseous sensation her stomach had been displaced. After a few minutes she calmed a bit and looked down. She saw they were standing on what appeared to be a cloud. Then she looked past it and saw the treetops far below. She squealed and buried her face in his haori. The wind howled viciously in her ears, and she couldn't remember ever being so cold. She pressed her body into his, seeking warmth and safety, wishing desperately to be on firm ground again.

Sesshoumaru was sufficiently satisfied with her response, her desire to be protected by him, that he decided he could overlook the earlier blatant disrespect. He knew his mother would have spoken of the behavior of female Inuyoukai to their mates. Maybe her words had some positive effect.

After they had traveled what he judged to be a suitable distance away from the others, they descended. Upon reaching earth, Kagome stepped away on shaking knees and sighed deeply with relief. She turned back to him and was perturbed by his perfectly calm, relaxed appearance. He raised one eyebrow, slightly amused.

"Alone at last, miko."


	8. Travel

Kagome looked at their surroundings. They were in a forest with a thick cover of dried leaves on the ground. The moon was only a few days from full, but the night was overcast, rendering it nothing more than a white smudge in the dark sky. The wooded area was nearly black as pitch. Sesshoumaru, being the exception, with his pale skin and white hair and clothing was clearly visible. Her inability to easily discern their surroundings left her feeling vulnerable.

"Take these beads off."

"I think not. They are quite fetching on you."

"I need to defend myself, and I can't see anything." The amusement in his voice irritated her more than her blindness.

"Are your human senses that weak? I can see clearly. You needn't worry; I'll protect you, though I think we won't be bothered."

"I can protect myself. Remove them."

"No."

"Look," Kagome said, trying reason, "if you're afraid I'll harm you, I give you my word I will not use my powers against you."

Sesshoumaru's short laugh was deep and menacing. "Do you seriously believe you could pose a threat to me?"

Kagome straightened and gritted her teeth at the insult. "Let's get rid of these beads and find out," she growled.

"You're delusional."

"Take These. Fucking Things. Off Me."

He moved in a flash of white and was suddenly in front of her, gripping her shoulders. "Did my mother not tell you the behavior expected by Inuyoukai males?"

Kagome stifled a gasp at the shock of his hands on her body. "She did, and I'll tell you the same I told her. I'm NOT a Youkai."

"Miko, you are treading on dangerous ground. You will respect me–"

"I respect those who earn it," Kagome said.

"You are not to interrupt me," he warned, tightening his grip.

Kagome felt his claws pressing through her clothes. "Take your paws off me."

"Wench, my patience has limits. I don't want to have to beat you, but if you remain so obstinate–"

They were interrupted by the sound of something crashing through the underbrush nearby. In one fluid motion Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome around the waist, hoisted her against him, and leapt into the high branches of the nearest tree. She was taken completely by surprise, and her reaction was to wrap her arms around his neck and try her best not to scream. When she removed her face from his shoulder, she saw he was studying the ground intently.

"Can you see what it is?"

"A bear."

"Can you really see anything?" All Kagome's eyes observed was a pool of inky blackness.

"I can. I can smell it as well."

"You're a little jumpy for just a bear, aren't you? I thought you were all powerful and–"

"Silence, miko," he scolded. He looked at her, faces inches apart. "Are you not aware there is a contract on your life? Until we get into Youkai territory, I must exercise caution."

"So you're not that powerful then," she said, hoping he could clearly see the smirk on her face.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he was being spoken to in that manner, by a human he could just let drop to her death. Let her drop, but for the pesky fact that her arms were wrapped around his neck in a death grip and her deep blue eyes locked on his. "Miko, so long as I am burdened by you, I plan to avoid trouble rather than seek it."

"Are we going back to the ground? I'd like you to unhand me."

He ignored her remark. "Let's give the bear some space. Hang on."

Sesshoumaru switched his hold on her so he had one arm behind her back, one under her knees, careful to avoid the sharp parts of his armor. Then he leapt again, this time onto another tree limb, landing gracefully. Kagome was amazed and slightly annoyed that he could jump from tree to tree carrying her as if she weighed nothing, with such ease.

She realized this was much better than her earlier experience of being airborne. She shifted her arms and rested her head on his shoulder and surreptitiously smelled him. His scent was very male. Earthy, like wood and musk. She had seldom been around men as an adult, and this new experience was not unpleasant. His arms were strong, and, feeling secure, she settled deeper into them, pushing her face into his warm neck.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. She smelled him and bared her neck. Even if she had not meant it, her submissive posture tamped down his urge to do her bodily harm. Perhaps there was hope for his sanity and her life after all. He jumped to another tree, then another, then down to the ground.

Kagome felt them drop down and was disappointed. She by far preferred the strong, capable, and, above all, quiet Sesshoumaru to the rude, arrogant, domineering one. She had spent the last nine years living in a world where women largely were not subservient to men, and she was thoroughly unwilling to put it behind. She straightened and looked at him. His expression was one of superiority, and she felt her contentment turn to coldness and her dander rise. "Put me down. Now."

He complied by dropping her to the ground. Kagome landed heavily. "Ow! That was unnecessary," she grumbled rubbing her throbbing backside.

Sesshoumaru settled against a large tree. "Go to sleep, miko. We've a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

"I'm not tired."

"Don't be daft. I saw you during the negotiations; you could scarcely stay awake."

She could not argue with his description and resigned herself to cooperating, if only to survive the night. "Aren't you going to make a fire? It's getting chilly."

"It would have to get much colder than this before I'm affected."

She rolled her eyes, hating his arrogance more with each passing second. "Well, I'm cold now."

"Come here. I'll keep you warm."

She was sorely tempted, remembering the delicious warmth of his neck, but her stubborn willfulness won over. "I don't think so."

"Suit yourself." He closed his eyes and heard her feeling around the leaves, cursing the darkness.

"Can you, with your oh-so-wonderful eyesight, at least find me some wood so I can have a fire?"

"Find your own wood, miko. I'm not your errand boy."

He listened to her shuffling in the leaves, cracking sticks. She tripped and fell several times, her ability to swear and the foulness of her mouth surprising him. Finally after several minutes, he heard flint striking metal and the snap of a fire catching. He lazily opened his eyes and saw her huddled near a small, neat fire, warming her hands. "Take care that fire doesn't get away from you."

"I'm not an idiot, you know. I've done this many times."

He had to admit, she did seem competent. Perhaps too competent. Though he wasn't interested in a mate who was completely useless, he suspected she would be more pliant if forced to depend on him.

XXXXX

"Get up miko."

"Tell him I don't wanna go for a ride anymore," Kagome mumbled in a sing-song voice. She rolled over, obviously still asleep.

A booted foot nudged her none too gently in the ribs. "Miko, its morning. Get up."

Kagome sat up stiffly and rubbed her back. "Oh I feel like shit." The hard ground had not made a comfortable bed. It was a cold, grey morning, and the chill had invaded her bones. She started to rekindle her fire, poking at embers, but Sesshoumaru kicked dirt on it. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"There's not time for that. Let's move."

"But I'm cold."

"Get up and move then."

"You bastard," she said. "Aren't we going to break our fast?"

"I require nothing at this time."

Jerk, Kagome thought. She was glad she had something in her pouch, even if it was only marginally edible. Sesshoumaru had already begun to walk away, and she had to run to catch up to him.

"I know where we are going, but when will we arrive?"

"We should reach Youkai territory by night fall, that is if you don't slow us down too much. We will be in the Western Lands tomorrow morning, then reach the stronghold before sundown."

Kagome was determined to keep up with him, but he set a grueling pace. Sometime after midday she began to tire. A few hours later she started to lag. "Can we take a rest?" she asked.

"Didn't you just do that?"

"It was a piss break."

"There's a lake up ahead. We'll go by air over it. You can rest then."

Kagome groaned. Traveling by air the previous night was one of the most frightening experiences of her life, hardly restful.

They reached the lake edge as the sky beginning to clear. Kagome refilled her water skin and drank deeply. Sesshoumaru scooped her up in both arms, and they quickly ascended. "Eeeek!" She tightened her grip. "Please don't drop me!"

"Don't be foolish. You seemed to prefer being carried like this last night."

He was being considerate, and she was grateful. "Thank you," she whispered as she relaxed against him, shyly wishing his armor gone.

Sesshoumaru quietly growled his approval. Kagome felt a deep rumble, more like a purr, and snuggled her face in the side of his neck. Within minutes her breathing slowed, and he knew she slept. He was beginning to sense a pattern. Too bad it was impractical to take her off the ground whenever she needed reminding of proper behavior. He crossed the lake and went further.

At one point she woke and asked drowsily, "Mmmm...am I getting heavy?"

"Nonsense, miko, you weigh little more than a feather." He felt her smile, and she quieted once more.

When they finally touched down, Sesshoumaru had tired, having not slept soundly the previous night, and was hungry. The sun was lowering rapidly. He set Kagome back on her feet, and she stretched and yawned. "We'll be in Youkai land within an hour. I'd like to continue for another hour after that, then make camp and I'll hunt."

XXXXX

Three hours later Kagome was sitting next to a fire, sharpening a long stick. Sesshoumaru had just returned with a small deer and was skinning it. Kagome noticed how his claws separated flesh from bone and shivered. "Would you like me to sharpen you a stick?"

"It is not necessary."

"Don't you eat your food cooked?" she asked in disbelief.

"I do. But if the kill is fresh, I prefer it raw." He handed her a piece.

"Uhhg. Can you cook it tonight? That's disgusting."

"I'm not going to change my habits because you find them disagreeable."

"Fine, but I can't watch." She maneuvered her body so she was facing the fire with her back turned to him.

He sighed. Ridiculous humans and their peculiarities.

After they'd finished eating, Kagome cooked the remainder for the next morning. Then she filled her skin by the nearby stream. The water was cold but clear, and as she washed her hands, she longed for a bath. She became thoughtful. "Do you have a...bathhouse at your home?" she asked when she returned to the fire.

"Yes, miko, we bathe."

"Do you have kitchens and a cook?"

"Yes."

"What do you eat there?"

"Food."

"But..." Kagome had a picture in her mind of demons gorging themselves on raw meat. "How big is it, your stronghold?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

"Where do you live? In a house? With...rooms?"

"Why all questions, miko?" He studied her. "You don't know anything about Youkai, do you?"

"I was taught how to kill you, not how you live," she admitted.

"I'm sure you'll find it familiar. Now could you be quiet for a while; I'd like to meditate and center my Youki."

"Oh that's another thing," she said, remembering a question at the back of her mind. "Why can't I sense your aura? As a miko I should be able to."

"I am able to hide it." He closed his eyes.

He was clearly not going to be interesting company. "I'm going to go back down to the stream to wash a little more."

"Don't go far."

_I'll go as far as I please_. The night was clear, and the moon shone brightly. The air was cool, but eating and washing reawakened her, and Sesshoumaru was obviously not given to conversation at the time, so she decided to go for a walk.

She'd walked for twenty minutes and began to go back, when she suddenly caught a strong sense of Youkai. Oh great, she thought, then remembered the beads. All she had was her knife. Her knife to which she was unable to add any charge. _Fuck_. She got a feeling of from where they were coming and ran in the opposite direction. She could tell they were coming after her. Their auras were getting stronger, and it seemed like they were becoming more numerous.

Then she heard them. They were getting closer. The noise of feet running through leaves, jumping over roots and branches. The sounds of snarling and panting. She tried to run in the direction of the camp, but the Youkai cut her off. She stopped and looked about. She was surrounded. They were boar demons, eight of them. Hideously ugly, they had bristling hair, tusks, and beady eyes, and all armed with short spears and wearing helmets and chest plates.

"A lone Ningen trespassing in our territory? It must be our lucky night," one of them grunted.

Kagome saw a large, strong-looking stick by her feet and picked it up in her right hand. With her left she whipped her knife out of her pouch. "Well boys, if it's a fight you want..." She breathed deeply and focused. The Youkai laughed at her. One came at her slowly, not believing her a threat. He poked his spear at her, and she brought her stick down hard, knocking it away from the shocked Youkai's hands. Then she spun, sank her knife into his neck and picked up the fallen spear.

Now she was armed but lost the element of surprise. One of the Youkai threw his spear, which she easily deflected. She threw the spear in her hand at the unarmed Youkai, hitting her target square in the face. She rolled, picking up the spear lying on the ground, and stabbed her knife into the back of the knee of the nearest Youkai, severing tendons, causing him in turn to collapse. This gave her an opening through which to escape.

The enraged Youkai couldn't believe what had happened. They thought they were getting an easy meal, but her unexpected ability to fight instead ended with three of them down. The remaining five roared and gave chase. She had quick speed in close combat, but they easily caught her in open pursuit.

Kagome felt a Youkai right behind her and knew she was about to be tackled. When he grabbed her, she was prepared; the Youkai had his throat slit before they even hit the ground. Kagome, now covered in blood, sprang up and began again to run. The other Youkai quickly got in front of her, forcing her to stop. Surrounded again. Her initial burst of adrenalin had gone, and she was beginning to weary.

She took stock of the situation. There were four of them, one of her. They knew they had the advantage and probably would not do anything else stupid. If she could use her powers and charge her knife, she stood a chance. She would be able to pierce their armor. She reached up to slip the strand of beads over her head, but immediately felt clenching pain around her chest. So much for that, she thought ruefully.

_Focus, don't panic_. She wondered what they would do. Throw spears or close in on her? They probably wouldn't get any closer, since she still had a spear. If more than one threw at once she might get hit. She kept slowly turning, always keeping track of the one at her back.

Then they gave her the opening she needed. She saw the two on either side of her raise their spears to throw. She back flipped out of the way and immediately charged one of the unarmed Youkai. She went low and drove her spear under his chest plate into his abdomen. She started to run again, but was grabbed around the ankles. She kicked to free herself, but it was too late. The other two Youkai were above, spears pointed at her.

"Wait! Don't kill her," yelled the one holding her legs. "I want to eat her alive."

Kagome tried to fight the Youkai as he pinned her legs down, but she had dropped her knife and unarmed stood no chance against his bulk and the two spears.

Suddenly there was a bright glare of light whipping toward them. The two standing Youkai were cut in half before they knew what was happening. The Youkai who was straddling her jumped up and met the same fate.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome lying on the ground, covered in blood. He rushed to her side and realized she was breathing. She bolted up and, instead of the gratitude he was expecting, he was met with fury.

"Where's my knife! Give me my knife," she said shrilly. "I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her upper arms. "Miko, calm down."

"Get these beads off me! Take them off! I could have been killed!" She was nearing hysteria.

Sesshoumaru shook her gently. "Miko, what happened?"

"I went for a walk and was attacked and could hardly DEFEND MYSELF!"

"I told you specifically not to go anywhere. Did you disobey me?" The shaking was no longer gentle.

"I am not yours to order around!"

He was torn between his instinct to protect his future mate and his desire to wring her neck. "Let's go back to camp," he said.

"Where's my knife?" Kagome saw the missing object and lunged for it. Sesshoumaru remembered her earlier threat and wrestled it away from her. It was sticky with blood. He then noticed the Youkai with the spear embedded in his gut. "Give it to me. I'll put it away," she said softly.

He handed her the knife. "Are you harmed? You have blood all over you."

"I'm fine." She sullenly wiped off her knife as much as possible on some leaves.

"I guess you got one of them."

"One? I killed four and hobbled another."

Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to believe her. Boar Youkai were not the smartest, but they're strong and tough, difficult to kill. They walked back to the camp in angry silence. Kagome washed her face and neck, arms and hands, and rinsed her hair free of blood. Her clothing was beginning to stiffen as the blood dried, but, with the night getting colder and nothing into which to change, she just tried to ignore it. She sat by the fire to dry her hair.

"Miko, you'll be safe so long as you're with me. I won't say it again. Do not wander off. If I catch you leaving my presence again, I'll be forced to punish you."

His condescension broke her self control. "You demon bastard! I was perfectly capable of dealing with all of them _on my own_ if I had use of my powers. Take these OFF!" She attempted to pull the strand apart, but was seized by crushing suffocation and fell to her knees, coughing and gasping.

"You're going to injure yourself if you insist on such foolish behavior."

"Then remove them for me. If you are truly so powerful we don't even need them, do we? You just don't want to admit that I'm strong too and can take care of myself. Put your arrogant male pride away and get rid of _these beads_!"

Sesshoumaru's hand itched to slap her. "Miko, I'll ignore your disrespectful outburst because you've been through enough tonight. No, I'll not remove them. I quite prefer you on a leash. Too bad it didn't come with a muzzle as well."

"I HATE YOU!" Kagome stalked behind a large rock near the fire. Sesshoumaru heard the distinct sounds of cursing and coughing and guessed what she was up to. He chuckled evilly. At least if he had to put up with her, he could make sure she was the more miserable.


	9. Arrival

They traveled the majority of the next day, stopping little and speaking less. Sesshoumaru was happy to be back in the Western Lands and looked forward to returning to the stronghold. Kagome's temper over the events of the evening before had not abated. If anything another night on hard ground and continued walking on already sore feet only blackened her mood further. She poured through in her mind ways she could trick him into removing the subjugation beads, but could not come up with an idea for which he would actually fall. So instead she entertained herself by dreaming up revenge scenarios. Too bad Sesshoumaru naked, wearing a dog collar, chained to a wall, forced to massage her lowly, aching, Ningen feet and calves was as likely to happen as him being persuaded to free her voluntarily. 

It was late afternoon when they reached the stronghold, autumn sun low in the sky. Kagome thought from far away the place was large and impressive, closer up it was immense and magnificent. It was situated on top of a large rocky hill, and the encircling stone wall made it appear to be part of the landscape itself. The wall was tall, with lookout towers and guards standing sentry along the top. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" someone shouted. Huge doors parted slowly, and they entered. Kagome saw Youkai everywhere, hauling water, lighting torches, stabling horses. They stopped and bowed. There were barracks and smithies, all well kept. They went deeper into the compound and passed through a gate in a smaller, inner wall. Inside this enclosure the buildings were larger, grander, and there was more space, thick trees, and the streets were made of stone. Many Youkai came out of their homes, all bowing and staring at Kagome. 

"These are the residences of some officers and their families," Sesshoumaru said. "The highest ranking ones, along with my father's advisors live next to or in the manor house." They entered a huge courtyard. The homes here were even nicer, many with private gardens. Then Kagome saw the manor house. It was enormous, multistoried, with graceful, curving roofs, balconies, and dotted with windows. Kagome was not sure what to expect, but she certainly had no idea her new home would be so beautiful. 

They climbed stone steps to the main entry, which was flanked by huge bronze statues of fierce-looking lion dogs. "The family parks and gardens are behind the manor. You will be shown around tomorrow when it is more light. Right now I'm sure you'd rather bathe and eat." 

Kagome nodded. The word _bathe_ was instantly comforting. "Yes, please." 

Several Youkai came up to them, bowing. "Lord Sesshoumaru, welcome back," one of them said. "Your return was not expected for a few days. Are General Inutaisho and Lady Seiobo not with you?" 

"Lord Sato, it is good to be back. My parents are still traveling. We decided it was prudent to return as quickly as possible, so I separated. This is Lady Kagome." The Youkai bowed. "Kagome, Lord Sato, Lord Miyake, Commander Nakamura, Lady Higa. They are some of my father's advisors." Kagome bowed and, noticing the Youkai stared at her, realized she was wearing blood-stained clothes. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I'd heard you're back." 

A young Youkai couple approached, smiling. The male was handsome, tall, and black-haired. The female had red hair and was carrying a bundle. "Kagome, this is Commander Kouga Garou, my second-in-command, and his mate Ayame." 

"Lady Kagome," they said politely. 

"How's the pup?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

Kouga beamed. "Great! He gets bigger each day he eats so much." 

"Easy for you to say," Ayame said with a small smile. 

"Ayame, you will please get my mother's maid." 

Lord Sato cleared his throat. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I know you've only just returned, but we need to speak soon, privately. There's been some disturbing news of Okuri of late." 

"Certainly. I'll meet you in the Advisor's Hall in an hour." 

A young female Youkai with shocking orange hair approached, bowing low. "Lord Sesshoumaru." 

"Hannya, this is Lady Kagome. You will take her to the baths and get her something suitable to wear. Then escort her to my rooms. Kagome, this is my mother's maid, Hannya. She will see to your immediate needs." 

Kagome followed Hannya, who seemed nervous, through a maze of hallways to a large bathhouse. The changing area was populated by several Youkai females, who stilled their conversation and gawked at Kagome when she entered. They quickly left. Kagome felt terribly alone. 

The bathing area, a natural hot spring lit by lamps and torches, was beautiful. Steam rose from the water into the cool evening air. Ornamental trees and shrubs lined the edges, and she imagined that in the spring and summer, when there was foliage, it would be lovely. She relaxed in the hot water and felt the tension of the past several days slowly melt away. Her sense of calm, however, was overshadowed by the knowledge that she would be with Sesshoumaru alone soon. On the road they hardly spoke, and given her anger she was fine with that arrangement. She feared the confrontation that she knew loomed ahead. She could have stayed in the water forever, but Hannya was waiting and probably had other duties she had put on hold. 

The bath linens were luxurious, soft and scented with jasmine. She donned a fresh, clean kimono, and Hannya, hands shaking, helped her comb her hair. Kagome thought as Lady Seiobo's maid, this Youkai could be an important ally to make and sought to put her at ease. "Hannya, thank you so much for your assistance. I'm sure with all the traveling I've done lately, my hair must be in quite a state." 

"It's...not so bad. I'm afraid I'm pulling." 

"Don't worry. My scalp can take it. Are you Inuyoukai? You look a little different from many of the others here." 

"Kitsune Youkai," she said softly. "Is it true then? There will be peace?" 

"That's what I've been told. Does your family live in the manor house?" 

"No. I'm a war orphan. My family was killed by Ningen many years ago." 

Kagome suddenly realized that these Youkai probably regarded her as Ningen did Youkai–with fear and as killers. "I'm sorry. I lost my family because of the war as well. I hope the peace can last." 

"Your hair is finished. I'll show you to Lord Sesshoumaru's wing of the house." 

Kagome was led through more corridors, stairways, doors, and courtyards. She had a feeling the place was bigger even than she initially thought and she'd be getting lost frequently. She was shown into a small but comfortable dining room, with several plates of food on the low table. Kagome realized she hadn't eaten since morning and her hunger overtook her curiosity and trepidation. 

"I'll tell the seamstress to come in a little while, and someone from the kitchen will collect the plates." 

"Thank you, Hannya." Kagome found her meal wonderful, though prepared in an unfamiliar way. After she finished, she wandered into an adjoining room. It appeared to be Sesshoumaru's private study. There was a neat desk with writing materials and shelves of books and scrolls lining the walls. Behind the desk was a door leading out to a balcony. She went through and looked out. It was dark outside, but the light from the manor faintly illuminated the grounds below. She could just make out a garden with what had to be a bridge spanning part of a pond. 

"Excuse me, Lady Kagome," said a polite voice. 

Kagome turned and saw a female Youkai holding a box. She went back into the study. "Hello. You must be the seamstress." 

"Yes, my Lady. My name is Mariko. I was told you were in need of clothing. I'll take your measurements and get started right away." Mariko worked quickly, measuring and making notations. "You'll need kimono, undergarments, sleeping robes, a few heavy things–it is getting cold. You'll need shoes as well." 

"Thank you, Mariko. Could you please keep my clothing somewhat simple? I know my position is as a Lady, but I'm not used to fancy things, and, especially everyday wear, I would prefer more practicality. Also I require several short-sleeved and sleeveless jackets and some loose pants ending just below the knee. And please make them lightweight and easy to move in." 

Mariko looked somewhat surprised at the last request, but agreed, and Kagome excused her. 

Kagome explored a little more. There was a room with a huge table and row after row of stacked, rolled-up maps. She found a sitting room, furnishings simple, yet comfortable looking. The next room was Sesshoumaru's bedroom. She entered and saw several chests of varying sizes, a table, two chairs, a large window, and another balcony. And a bed. 

She wondered if she would be expected to sleep there. With him. They were married after all. She would have to do things married women do. Suddenly memories, long buried, flooded her mind. Drunk, leering faces. Rough, clenching hands. She had to sit down to steady her breathing. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was capable of courtesy. Would he be kind or cruel? She closed her eyes and prayed for kindness. 

XXXXX 

Sesshoumaru walked toward the Advisor's Hall dreading the upcoming meeting. His good humor at returning home had soured quickly. First, while he ate, he conferred with Kouga about the state of his troops and their patrols. They had caught a man suspected of spying for his cousin, but, after leading them on a chase that cost two soldiers their lives, the spy escaped. Then his father's seneschal, who normally would have gone to Seiobo, came to him with reports of several missing valuables, a dried-up well, and a tipped oil lamp, which resulted in a small fire and six burned servants. 

"Unfortunately, that may not have been just a tipped lamp," Kouga told Sesshoumaru quietly. "The fire destroyed some recently intercepted communications concerning Okuri's ambitions." 

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, wondering if any of the servants harbored secret sympathies toward Okuri's position. His father was well-respected, but Sesshoumaru knew the fact that his new mate was Ningen sat ill with many, War's End or not. He wished for the hundreth time that his father had killed his cousin when he had the chance. 

All seven of his father's advisors, four males and three females, were waiting. After obligatory greetings, congratulations, and questions, the subject of Okuri was broached by Lord Sato. 

"He's certainly got ambition to spare. He is coming in a few days to pay a visit, ostensibly to meet your new mate. We know he still desires a union between you and his daughter. Lord Sesshoumaru, I realize you have had no time for courtship, but we feel it vital you mate and mark Lady Kagome immediately. If, when Okuri is here, she is yet unmarked, we feel sure he may try something. The very least would be to try to persuade you to set her aside. But we don't believe he is above violence. Lady Kagome should have an armed escort at all times. It will certainly infuriate the other three Houses if the peace treaty is violated so quickly, and, though we hate to imagine it, some may switch to support your cousin's claim." 

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. He knew Lord Sato was correct in his interpretation of his cousin's intentions, however he loathed the idea of being dictated to regarding his personal life. The miko was complex, and he would have preferred to take his time with her, suspecting gentle courtship would lead to her willing submission, but he knew Sato was right. "Jaken," he said, reaching for an ink pot, brush, and a scrap of parchment. 

The toad Youkai appeared from the shadows; he always seemed to be lurking about. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." 

"Go light a brazier in my room and give this to the Lady Kagome." 

"Right away, Lord Sesshoumaru." 

He turned back to the advisors. "Is there anything else?" 

Lady Inoue, to whom the spies reported, said, "One of the operatives working on gaining information of the Ningen weapon was compromised. Ningen didn't learn anything of import, but we have few who can work undercover in human territory. The loss of her skills is not good news." 

Sesshoumaru excused himself and left the hall. He wondered if his homecoming could get any worse. At least he wouldn't have a weepy virgin to mollify. In fact if Kagome could simply show him proper respect, he was sure they could entertain each other in bed quite nicely. She had a fiery personality, and, when in his arms while traveling, he could tell her body would please him. He hoped she passed his test. 

XXXXX 

Kagome stared at the strange creature lighting the brazier. He showed deference when he entered, bowing as he introduced himself as Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru's personal servant, addressed her as Lady, and presented her with a piece of paper. Now he was muttering under his breath about stupid, unworthy Ningen as if she were deaf or spoke a different language. What an oddity, she thought. 

Once he left, Kagome read the note. _Get undressed and get in bed_. She turned it over. Nothing else. So much for kindness, Kagome thought, and she felt the hot sting of tears filling her eyes. She blinked them back angrily. _No. I refuse. I do not cry. I fight_. Torturous memories were forcefully reinterred. She looked out the window and saw, low in the autumn night sky, the three stars that made up the belt of the Miko Constellation. Grant me strength, she entreated. It is better to fight and lose than to simply give up. I will not give up. 

Kagome heard a door open and close and heavy footsteps nearing. Her heart sped up.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome standing in front of the window, fully clothed. "Miko, did you not receive my note?" 

"I did." 

"And are you illiterate?" 

She turned to face him. "Actually I read quite well." 

"Why is it that simple obedience is so difficult for you? As the mate of an Inuyoukai, you must show me submission." Sesshoumaru felt the firm grip on his temper slipping. He took off his sword belt and began to undo the straps of his armor. 

"I believe I already told you, I am neither Youkai nor yours to command." 

Sesshoumaru growled, low and threatening. "Come here." 

"No." 

He threw his armor in the corner. In an instant he was across the room, in front of her. "Get undressed." 

"No." 

"Girl, show me respect. Now." 

Kagome had an expression of such pure hatred it would have been comical, were it directed at any one but him. She slowly, deliberately turned her back to him and crossed her arms. 

Sesshoumaru took hold of her shoulder roughly and spun her around to face him once more. "Miko, I cannot abide this continued defiance. I will say it one last time. Take off your clothes." 

"NO! I'll NOT be an accomplice to my own rape." 

"ENOUGH!" He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall behind. He raised his hand to strike her, but staid it when he saw the look on her face. It was one of triumph. Did she want him to hit her? How can one force submission on someone who longs to be beaten? "Don't you realize I can kill you?" 

"Then DO IT! KILL ME!" she screamed. 

The vivid blue eyes were filled with a wild, fearlessness Sesshoumaru had never seen before. Certainly not the look he would expect from someone facing death. His grip on her throat loosened. "No, I'll not be an accomplice to your suicide." He could not account for her reaction. Knowing she wasn't a virgin, he had assumed she'd merely had a lover. Clearly there was something else. What had happened to her in the past? His instinct to protect her flared, and he was ashamed to have treated her so. "Kagome," he said softly, "I will not force you. It is dishonorable to assault one's mate. Of course usually one's mate knows her place and proper behavior." 

"I'm not a Youkai!" 

"Calm down," he said gently. "I'm very well aware of that right now." He was fast developing a headache. "Let's just go to bed. I think we could both use a good night's sleep." 

"Where am I to sleep?" 

"The bed is big enough for two. There is the floor, but I thought you'd be looking forward to something more comfortable than the ground." Kagome stiffened. "I meant what I said. I won't force you. I will wait for you to come to me. When you're ready. Just remember, the peace treaty is not valid until you are marked. Don't make me wait too long." He walked over to the bed and began to undress. 

Kagome took a deep breath, feeling like she had dodged a blow. She was confused by his sudden sympathy and patience, but knew he was not being deceitful. He was nothing of the monster she had built up in her mind. 

She watched as he undressed. He put out the lone oil lamp on the table and tied his hair back. He sat to remove his boots, then stood to untie his belt and sash. In the year before she entered the Miko Sisterhood, she had seen much nudity, male and female. Her brother's friends, however, were all scrawny and malnourished, some with skin tinged yellow from alcohol abuse, all with ugly scars and pock marks. 

She did not know men could look like Sesshoumaru. His haori slid down his arms, revealing an expanse of pale skin, made luminescent by the moonlight coming through the window. It was almost as if he were lit from within. His shoulders were broad and muscular. In fact everything about his frame indicated tightly coiled virility and power. She knew from being held in his arms that he was strong. She had felt, and now she saw. His upper arms were large, but not out of proportion to his shoulders and torso. Even his forearms were thick with muscle. 

He bent to pick up his boots, and his bound hair fell over his shoulder. When he straightened she saw his whole back. His spine was a deep grey shadow against his pale skin. The lines of his rib cage tapered boldly to narrow hips, and she saw hints of those reddish stripes peeking out from the top of his pants, which rode low on his waist. He turned. His chest was powerfully developed, and each muscle in his abdomen was distinct. His skin was flawless, perfect, as though he had been carved from granite. He began to undo the ties that held up his pants, and she flushed, turned away. 

She wondered, what is this feeling? She had never felt sexual desire for a man. Was this it? Or was it only the appreciation of physical beauty? A few minutes ago she railed at the thought of his body touching hers. She sidestepped being raped and beaten, though both were anticipated. Now, confusion. She was unable to reconcile her previous feelings and her current ones. Tiredness crashed down upon her. She heard the sounds of blankets and sheets; Sesshoumaru was getting into bed. She removed her shoes with trembling hands and took off her belted pack, placing it on the floor next to her shoes. She picked it back up and withdrew her knife. Kagome got into bed, putting her knife under her pillow, lying as close as she could to the edge and not fall out. 


	10. Gina

Kagome awoke the next morning the sole occupant of the bed. She reached over to Sesshoumaru's side. Cold. He had been up a while and allowed her to sleep late. Feeling better rested than she had in days, her mood was cheerful, and she looked forward to exploring the manor and grounds and scouting a place to construct her altar. Rising and stretching, she noticed a small pile of clothing on the table. There was a serviceable kimono, a heavier outer garment for wearing outdoors, a comfortable-looking sleeping robe, and two pairs of shoes. The attached note, penned by Mariko, explained this would get her through the day, and there would be more forthcoming. She must have worked through the night, Kagome thought. I'll be sure to thank her personally. She changed quickly, tied her pack, knife safely inside once more, around her waist, and crept through the hallway, unsure what to do.

There was food laid out upon the dining room table. Kagome, accustomed to a light morning meal because she usually trained early, chose a small apple. The flesh of the fruit was firm and the flavor a delicious blend of tart and sweet. After eating she slowly walked up and down the hall, peering carefully into the rooms. She saw the map room, the sitting room, a larger, more formal room, and an apparently unused bedroom.

The next room proved to be Sesshoumaru's study, the owner seated behind the desk, which was piled high with papers and books. He glanced up at her. "Miko."

"Demon," she answered.

He narrowed his eyes at the slight derogatory. "Usually we address one another as Youkai; it is considered somewhat rude to use the other word."

"I'm not a Youkai."

Already she is getting under my skin, he thought. "Miko, what is that you want? I have a lot of work to do."

"First, I would like to thank you for last night's thoughtfulness, though it was rather late in coming. Having my feelings taken into consideration was a welcome change."

He took a deep breath. "Yes…Inuyoukai customs are unfamiliar to you. Perhaps it was unfair to expect you to exhibit behavior that is not your instinct."

"So are you apologizing to me?" she asked with a smirk.

Was she actually taunting him? "Let's not go that far. What is the other matter?"

"The moon is almost full; I need to build my altar before tomorrow evening. It was one of the treaty terms, and I have your mother's permission, so don't think you can restrict me," she warned.

"Jaken." The impish Youkai scurried bowing into the room. "Take Lady Kagome to find a groundskeeper." Before I kill her, he added in his head.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you," Kagome said as she left the study and then added cheekily, "Apology accepted." She heard what she was sure was the sound of the pen held in his hand snapping in two.

Kagome followed Jaken through halls and corridors, trying unsuccessfully to keep track of their progress. She had a suspicion he was taking her on the longest, most confusing path to their destination so she would end up lost. He was definitely not one to trust.

They found the head groundskeeper, who had greyish-brown and black streaked hair and a friendly face. Kagome explained her wish for a private space that would be well lit by moonlight. He took the opportunity to guide her through some of the spacious gardens and parks. Despite the autumn sparseness, Kagome noted the elegance of the surroundings. The groundskeeper, whose name was Niwa, knew someone who appreciated his work when he met one. He showed her how he tried to keep elements varied, so there would be something of interest all year long. Some trees and shrubs were evergreens; some had color from late berries, even after losing leaves. Some were special because of the twisted, intricate branches that were only visible in autumn and winter, when those branches were bare. Kagome noticed possible locations for her altar, and after fixing on one, she mentioned her requirement of several preferably stone slabs, though bricks would suffice. After Niwa assured her the materials would be brought to the area by afternoon, Kagome thanked him and excused herself. Jaken was, of course, nowhere to be found.

Kagome walked back to the manor, but between Jaken's convoluted path and her tour outside, she recognized nothing. She wandered, attracting much attention from Youkai. Some bowed and greeted her by name, but most just looked at her fearfully or hurried away. As she roamed, the sheer size of the place impressed her anew; it seemed to go on forever. Just as she was beginning to despair of finding her way anywhere on her own, a female Youkai approached her, smiling curiously. With her white hair and beautiful, golden eyes, she looked remarkably like a younger Seiobo.

"You must be Lady Kagome. I was told you and Sesshoumaru arrived last night. My name is Gina."

Kagome bowed. "Gina? Pleased to meet you. If it's not too much trouble, could you point me in the direction of Sesshoumaru's rooms. I fear I am hopelessly lost."

"Did he send you out with no escort?"

"I was with Jaken earlier."

"Jaken." Gina rolled her eyes. "You're better off alone than with that toad. I will take you back, but if you don't mind, could we stop by the infirmary on the way? It's near here, and there are some burn victims I would like to check on quickly."

"Are you a healer?"

"Yes, I suppose one could describe me as such."

"Would you mind very much if I could occasionally assist you?" Kagome asked. "I'm a skilled healer and would jump at the chance to be of use. I'm not inclined to an indolent life, and I've been given no indication of any duties or responsibilities I have."

Gina smiled. "I would enjoy your company very much. I wasn't aware you were anything other than a daughter of the nobility. Is it typical for Ningen ladies to learn medicinal arts?"

"I'm not a typical Ningen lady. I've actually spent the past nine years at the Miko Sisterhood."

Gina looked surprised and delighted. "A miko! How fun!" Her amusement turned to doubt. "Wait, what are they holding over you to preclude your blowing us to bits?"

"Well, indiscriminate killing is not in my nature, but I've been shackled." Kagome fingered the beads around her neck. "Only Sesshoumaru can remove them."

"Hmmm…let me guess. Dear Sessh won't unfetter you. What a…unique dynamic between you two."

Kagome was not a little curious. "Do you know him well?"

"Our mothers are sisters. Or were, rather. My own mother is long dead. I, more or less, grew up here. In fact when Sesshoumaru and I were children, it was intended we would be mated one day."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome said awkwardly, though Gina did not seem like a jealous rival.

"You've nothing for which to be sorry. You're probably not aware of the long decline in fertility rates amongst the main families in the Four Houses. Lady Seiobo theorized it is the result of centuries of inbreeding. You see the main families have asinine notions of keeping bloodlines pure. Well, Seiobo decided first cousins were too closely related to mate."

"Do you have someone else?"

"No. How to put this…I don't prefer the company of males. Normally every Taiyoukai female of bearing age would be mated regardless of her wishes, but Seiobo is very fond of me, and my abilities in the infirmary have allowed me to remain unmated." Gina paused and studied Kagome. "What happens in Ningen society to those like me?"

"If they are lucky, they show potential and enter the Sisterhood. Miko, because of the responsibility, don't often wed." Kagome thought of her friend Taka. "I suppose the others are in loveless marriages, hopefully with an understanding spouse."

"Not too different then. Ah, here we are, the infirmary."

They entered a large room full of bottles and jars and everywhere herbs drying. "This is where I make infusions, decoctions, tinctures, ointments." They continued into a smaller, tidier room with bandages, knives, splints, etc. "This is the main supply room, and through here," she explained as she pushed open another door, "the beds." Kagome saw two long rows of beds, many with Youkai lying in them. There were braziers, chairs, privacy screens, ewers of water, and many of the other things she expected to see in an infirmary. Kagome shadowed Gina as the latter inspected burns and reapplied ointment.

"The burns weren't too bad, but few injuries are more painful than even mild ones. Luckily my stores of both burn ointment and essence of poppy were well stocked. If you'd like, you may come back tomorrow and help. Several of those bandages will need changing."

"I'd love to help. I can't use my powers, but I can set bones, suture, make poultices, and catch babies without them."

Gina frowned. "Catch babies? I'm not familiar with that term."

Kagome searched her mind for an alternative. "Ummm…birth?"

Gina laughed lightly. "We call them pups."

"Pups?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Well, we are Inuyoukai after all. It is a general descriptive, vaguely meaning birth until the offspring walks ably and loses his or her milk teeth. Basically until the pup is no longer so dependent on the mother. Although I've witnessed many males clinging to their mommies shamefully far into adulthood. They only let go when they find a mate to take care of them." They exited the infirmary. "I'll take you to Sesshoumaru's section of the manor. To what powers were you referring?"

"Miko have the ability to channel energy and speed the healing process. It is applied in emergencies and to injuries received in battle. Typically we save it for the neediest cases. We believe that if the body can heal itself, the healing process is more complete, and it makes the body stronger. It is useful in staunching bleeding, mending bones, closing gaping wounds. The more skilled of us can even restart a stopped heart."

"How interesting. Too bad about those beads. I would love to see it. Sesshoumaru is capable of healing himself, though, as he rarely sustains injury, he doesn't do it often."

"Just how powerful is he, exactly?" Kagome asked. "Lady Seiobo intimated he had unusual abilities before we parted ways, but she didn't really elaborate."

"Oh…very. Extremely. Supremely? He is probably one of the most powerful Youkai to ever have existed."

Kagome asked the question that had been itching her since she had spoken with Seiobo. "Then why is he with a Ningen?"

Gina sighed. "I wish Seiobo were here. This should be answered by her. Lady Kagome, when I said we were experiencing a prolonged period of decreased fertility, I really meant extinction is feared. Taiyoukai females are rarely having more than two offspring. I'm sure you can do sums. Your bearing years may be less numerous than ours, but you are far more fruitful."

"So why not just have him take more than one…mate?"

"Some Youkai do it that way, but we dogs do not. Once a male has marked a female, they stay together until one of them dies. At that point the survivor is free to take another mate, but it is rare. Our family bonds are strong and sacred. Coexisting mates are seen as a perversion."

Kagome, for the first time, had a realization of Sesshoumaru's sacrifices regarding the peace treaty. She had a short twinge of guilt about her purposely recalcitrant behavior. Very short. Her own sacrifices were not about to be pushed aside. "You seem very…familiar with Sesshoumaru. Everyone else addresses and refers to him with an honorific."

"Yes. Sesshoumaru and I grew up together. His sister and I were the same age and good friends."

"I didn't know he had a sister."

"She is dead. Years ago, killed by Ningen. Quite tragic. She and Sesshoumaru were also close. Really everyone loved her." Gina sighed wistfully. "Anyway…when we were children, I was Sesshoumaru's chief tormentor. I came here, mother recently deceased, and Sessh, several years younger, was the target of my youthful wrath. He was the beloved only son, I the motherless daughter. At the time it was thought we would eventually mate, and I was, needless to say, unhappy with the plan. His sister and I were unrelenting in our naughtiness. Oh, the stories I'll tell you. It was only a few short, happy years that we could get away with what we did. As Sesshoumaru grew, he became unlike anything experienced in recent and distant history and would not tolerate my antics. To his credit, he did not exact near the revenge to which he was entitled."

The area of the manor through which they were walking began to look familiar to Kagome. "Are the baths in that direction?" She pointed to the left. "I think I'm starting to get my bearings."

"Yes. The place does tend to sprawl, but you'll learn your way about in no time. So…what do think of my dear cousin?"

Kagome hesitated. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

"I hope you don't misunderstand me. I love him dearly. Beneath that coldhearted appearance, is a strong, caring individual. He only wants the world to think him an icy, vicious jackass. I'll give you a hint in dealing with Inuyoukai males. They love to have their egos stroked, especially in public. They have some ridiculous idea of subservient mates. I can tell already you're not a wimpy weakling, and I am sure it's driving Sessh insane. In the long run I think it's good for him. He'd tire quickly of a timid, spineless mate. Just remember, small gestures go far."

"I'll remember." Kagome was sure she would be spending quite a bit of time with Gina.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru had just finished dealing with a stack of long neglected reports when he caught the scent of Kagome and his cousin, Gina. He looked down the corridor and saw them walking, arm in arm, giggling conspiratorially together. Wonderful. The last two people he wanted to see together were his impertinent mate-to-be and his childhood nemesis.

"Cousin Sesshoumaru, look whom I found," Gina snickered. "I had no idea your new mate would be such a treasure."

"Gina. Kagome. What have you been discussing?"

"Oh…nothing much." Kagome grinned, blue eyes sparkling.

Sesshoumaru scowled. He would obviously have to clarify for Gina permissible topics of conversation when with Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome will be assisting me in the infirmary from time to time. I thought perhaps you'll take off this silly necklace, so she could use her powers on the ill and injured."

He glanced at Kagome. "Nice try."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked with a simpering smile.

"Gina, leave us."

"Now Sessh, be nice. Or I'll tell Kagome where you're most ticklish."

"Leave now," he snarled.

"Darling, I will see you in the infirmary tomorrow. Remember my advice." Gina kissed Kagome on a cheek, winked at Sesshoumaru, and left them.

"You would do well to avoid that harpy."

"Oh? I was thinking I'd just met my new best friend."

He shook his head slowly. Females. He wanted nothing but to leave with his troops and go on patrol. To be with a group of males, attentive, uncomplicated, loyal…too bad his parents were still away and Okuri was expected any day. "I was asked to tell you the items you requested from the groundskeeper are ready."

"Thank you. Before I go, could you please give me some parchment and writing implements and show me amongst all those maps in the other room which is of the manor and grounds. I'd like to make a simple copy, so I don't get lost again."

"I'll dig out the map. The other things are found in my study."

When Kagome entered the map room with parchment, pen, and ink, Sesshoumaru was unrolling a dusty scroll on the table. Kagome put some books on the corners to hold it down. "Thank you. Where should I put it when I'm done?"

"You can really read and make a map?"

"Yes, cartography was part of my training. The miko who taught me was a difficult taskmaster, so I'm quite proficient."

Sesshoumaru was unconvinced. He watched as she worked on her map. It stayed accurate, in scale, with just enough detail that she would be able to successfully navigate the maze that was the manor. Her capability left him conflicted. He admired her skill, but the fact that this was just another means to her independence annoyed him greatly.

"Building my altar will take the better part of the afternoon," Kagome said when she finished. "Will we dine together tonight?"

"Do you wish it?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Very much," she smiled. "I'll see you then. And thank you again for helping me with the map."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He merely had gotten it out, hardly helping. All the smiles and pleases and thank yous. Was she mocking him? Damned, unreadable females. Did anyone really understand them?


	11. Connection

Dawn the following day saw Kagome alone in bed again, but when she reached her arm to the other side, she felt warmth. Sesshoumaru had not been up long. She quickly dressed in her pants and short-sleeved shirt. Mariko had made them so closely to her specifications, that Kagome sought her out the previous afternoon to express her appreciation. She looked for Sesshoumaru, finding him in the dining room. "Good morning."

"You're up early," he observed, face and voice devoid of emotion.

Kagome wished she could read him. She had a request to make and felt her manner was important. Dinner yesterday evening had been pleasant enough. She had taken Gina's advice and tried to act a bit more like he wanted. It hadn't killed her to smile demurely and be quietly polite, but it wasn't her real personality, and she felt like a fake. She, by far, favored the direct approach. "Sesshoumaru, I would like to resume my physical training and exercise this morning. I've had some appropriate clothing prepared, and now I need someone with whom I can spar."

He looked her up and down. "That's your notion of appropriate?"

She beat back the sneer that was forming. "I can hardly do much in a kimono. I came to inquire about a sparring partner, not discuss my wardrobe. I'll use my map to get to the training arena; I'll stay out of the way. I'm not asking a great deal."

"It seems like a nuisance to me."

"You said at treaty negotiations I'd be allowed a trial. Are you reneging on a promise?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll send Kouga down to judge your abilities."

"I'll need at least an hour, probably two, to myself first."

"Miko, what can you possibly do for two hours?"

"I don't exactly see why I need to justify myself and my training methods to you."

"As it is you asking a favor of me, I think I can reasonably expect an explanation of why anyone of competence needs two hours in which to prepare for sparring."

The sneer would no longer be suppressed. "If you must know," Kagome said through clenched teeth, "it's been nearly a week since I've trained, and I would like to spend an extended period stretching and going through all my forms."

"Forms?"

"A form is a sequence of techniques. There are different ones for each discipline. Typically I would only focus on one per day, but I don't want to get too much more out of practice."

He looked at her dubiously. He would indulge her for now, but was already convinced her plans for regular training would not come to fruition. His troops had far more important things to do than accommodate a Ningen woman's silliness. "Just go," he said dismissively. "I'll send for Kouga."

Kagome didn't trust herself enough to open her mouth. She grabbed a pear from the table and left.

"Jaken." He appeared from around the corner, bowing low. "In an hour go to Commander Garou's quarters and tell him to find me."

Sesshoumaru got to work, reading a message that had arrived the night before from the House of the East. He tried not to think about Kagome, but when he realized he was reading the first sentence for the fifth time, he gave up. At dinner she was docile and respectful, but barely spoke. He'd had the hunch her behavior was affected and forced, and while he desired the effort, they both seemed rather bored. This morning he was pleased that she was the miko he recognized. It disturbed him to think that he might actually prefer her mulishness. Did it bother him more that he didn't understand her or that he didn't understand how she made him feel? He suddenly found himself in the corridor, pacing. He was not given to this kind of behavior, associating it with those who have difficulty with decisions, actions. What was wrong with him?

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I was told you wanted to see me." It was Kouga. Had he really just wasted an hour?

"Kouga, there is something I need from you. Lady Kagome has some lunacy in her head about training and sparring with someone. I would like you to go down to the arena and test her abilities. If you think she won't get hurt, I'll let her sit in on elementary sword play or something."

"She wants to do what? I have to…what?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Well…I…but…" Kouga was obviously disconcerted by the request.

"She's a miko, and she wants to continue training."

"You want me to fight a miko?" The pitch of Kouga's voice rose perceptibly.

"She can't use her powers. I simply need you to determine if her level of skill is sufficient that she won't become injured. While we were traveling, we encountered some boar Youkai, and she killed one, though I have a feeling it was probably luck. "

"Why me?" Kouga asked. Fighting a female was bad enough. The fact that she was his lord's mate flustered him greatly.

"Because I trust you not to hurt her, I know you can adequately gauge her strength, and you will be honest with me afterward. And I'm busy."

Kouga thought Sesshoumaru looked busy treading a hole in floor, but said nothing.

An hour later Kouga sat down heavily in Sesshoumaru's study, breathing hard and sweating profusely, with copious amounts of blood streaming out his nose.

Sessoumaru stared at him. "You're pathetic. Did you even try?"

"She can handle whatever you throw at her," Kouga said, matter-of-fact.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and continued to stare, saying nothing.

"She's fast and knows how to use a sword, but it's more than that. She is completely aware of the limit of her strength and works around it. She picked out my vulnerabilities and used them against me before I even knew she noticed. A very intuitive fighter. Go see her tomorrow if you don't want to take my word for it."

"Is she still down there?"

"No, she went to the infirmary."

"Is she hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked, worry apparent.

"No, she's helping Lady Gina change bandages."

"Why aren't you there? You're bleeding everywhere."

Kouga rubbed the back of his head and looked at the floor. "Lady Gina scares the pants off me," he mumbled.

"Good grief. Is this what being mated has done to you? Get up; I'll go with you."

They walked together in the direction of the infirmary. "I like her, Lady Kagome," Kouga said, grinning.

"Congratulations."

"You've not mated yet. I may not have your sense of smell, but I can still tell. Trouble in paradise?" Kouga knew just how far he could go in taunting Sesshoumaru, or so he thought.

"Another word, wolf, and I'll give you a broken arm to go with your bloody nose."

XXXXX

Kagome entered the infirmary experiencing the sense of euphoria she often had after exercise. Kouga had been a good sparring partner. At first she thought he was significantly holding back, as if he was merely testing her, but she soon had him on the defensive. It was only a matter of time before he tried to use brute strength against her. It threw off his center of balance, allowing her to get close and elbow him in the face. The pain shocked him, and he dropped his sword. He seemed impressed and had the good humor and humility to let her examine his nose. Not broken. She was glad. She liked Kouga. He was friendly and easy to be around. She couldn't help but contrast him with cold, silent Sesshoumaru. Gina had called him caring. Kagome wondered if he would ever let her see that.

"Good gods, you're a sight! You're flushed and dripping with sweat. What have you been doing?" Gina appeared genuinely pleased to see her, despite her appearance.

"I was sparring with Commander Garou."

"Sparring? Oh, of course, miko know how to fight. Are you injured?"

"No, I feel better than I have in a while. I came up to assist you. If I could just wash up a little first? I brought a change of clothes."

"You fought Kouga?"

"He might be coming here soon. I bloodied his nose pretty good."

"Kouga? I know Ayame has him utterly under her thumb, but he has the reputation as a tough warrior. He's Sesshoumaru's second-in-command."

"I think he didn't know what to expect."

"Lady Kagome, you're becoming more interesting by the minute. I've got some hot water. I'll put it in a basin, and you can set up a screen in the corner to change."

A few minutes later, Gina gave Kagome a stack of bandages and some ointment and told her where to start. She first went to an older Youkai, who seemed frightened, but her gentle hands and relaxed smile put him at ease. Kagome had a suspicion the essence of poppy didn't hurt.

The next Youkai was very young and had his whole left arm and hand bandaged. His bright orange hair made Kagome think he was perhaps another kitsune. "Hello, my name is Kagome. I'm going to change your bandage and check to see how your burn is healing. Is that okay?" He nodded solemnly. "Are you a fox Youkai?" Another nod. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Shippou. Are you a Ningen?"

"Yes, but I promise I won't hurt you." Kagome slowly unwrapped the bandage. His skin was red and blistered, with no sign of infection. "How does it feel? Any better?"

"It hurts a lot."

"Did Lady Gina give you anything to take the hurt away?"

"Yeah, but it made me itch all over, so she said I shouldn't have any more."

"She's probably right. You're very brave to suffer this burn with no medicine." Shippou smiled. Kagome reapplied ointment, put on a fresh, loose wrap, then fluffed up his hair. "Can I come visit you tomorrow?" He smiled wider and nodded enthusiastically.

She had just finished with Shippou when Sesshoumaru and Kouga walked in. Kouga's nose was still leaking blood. Kagome rushed over. Kouga smiled meekly at her. "It's still bleeding."

Kagome frowned at him. "Well if you keep walking around like that I'm not surprised. Come sit down."

She brought over a basin of water and towel and washed his face gently. "Now pinch your nose up here and tip your head forward a little. Don't move for about ten minutes."

"Shouldn't I tilt my head back?"

"If you want the blood to drain down your throat and make you sick, go ahead." He did as he was told. When Kagome was sure he would obey her instructions, she straightened up and patted his head. "Good boy," she said. Then she saw Sesshoumaru. "Oh…hello."

"Miko." Sesshoumaru had been watching Kagome attend to Kouga with increasing agitation. She'd held his face in one hand while tenderly cleansing it with the other, all competence and compassion. His jealousy was as unfamiliar as his wish to be on the receiving end of her attention. "I've been told you're an adequate fighter."

"Adequate?" She glanced at Kouga and crossed her arms. She refused to let her good mood be ruined and kept her tone light and teasing. "So an opponent with a bloodied nose is a sign of adequacy? Had I broken it, would I be called…mediocre?"

"I'll watch tomorrow and assess you myself."

She noticed there was something new in the way he was looking at her. His eyes were warmer, less aloof. "I look forward to it." She smiled softly.

"Would you like to dine with me again this evening?"

Her face fell. "I can't. Tonight is the full moon, and I fast before ritual. Tomorrow?"

"My parents should be back by then. Perhaps we can all take dinner together."

"I'd like that."

Gina walked up. "Sesshoumaru, what a pleasant surprise! You aren't a frequent visitor to this part of the manor." She saw Kouga. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she sighed. "What will Ayame say when she sees that shirt, Kouga?"

He groaned. Kagome suddenly felt terrible; she did not want to be the cause of trouble. "Kouga, let me help take off your shirt. If I get it soaking right away, it shouldn't stain too badly." She started to untie his belt and slip the shirt off a shoulder.

Gina observed Sesshoumaru. He looked like he was about to kill someone. She managed to suppress her mirth while she took his arm and pulled him aside. "Don't you dare do anything in here; the infirmary is my domain. Sessh, calm down. She's being helpful."

"Gina, mind your own business."

"Now when have I ever done that?" Gina moved in front of him and looked in his eyes, gold upon gold. "Try appreciating her for who she is, instead of resenting her for what she is not. You both might end up very happy." She turned. "Lady Kagome, I'll take that nasty thing. Thank you for your help. I can finish up here on my own. Kouga, I'll bring you a clean shirt."

"Are you certain?" Kagome asked. "I don't mind staying."

"No, no. You two go back together."

As they walked back, Kagome perceived Sesshoumaru was upset, but she didn't know why. She thought they had the beginnings of a connection, but, though his original coldness was still absent, something was different, strained. She stopped, laying a hand on his arm. "Sesshoumaru, have I done something wrong?"

Excluding annoy, infuriate, impress, and bewilder me? Something other than cause me to doubt my sanity, experience jealousy, and accept advice from an unwelcome source? "No, Kagome. You've done nothing wrong." They walked back in comfortable silence, Kagome's hand still on his arm.

XXXXX

Kagome started across the grounds toward her altar, tools in tow. She had gone to the baths at sundown for ceremonial purification. Now ready, clean and cold, she was eager to begin. The night was perfect—cloudless and clear, moon huge and gleaming white. Upon reaching the spot, she knelt in front of it, laying her palms flat on the tall, stacked stone. It was ideal. Off-white, marbled with deep green and blue, it had been quarried locally, she'd been told. Kagome could feel the steady strength of the Earth pulsing from it.

She took three bowls, her knife, her crystal, and a candle from her bag. She arranged them on the stone. Then came a skin, full of spring water, contents poured into one bowl. She picked up her knife and, a small distance from the altar, displaced some soil, which she scooped into another bowl, both knife and bowl placed reverently back on the altar. She lit the candle using her flintbox and a small tinder, then took out a container of salt. She removed her shoes and tossed them and the bag away.

She walked around the altar, sunwise, sprinkling salt, in a perfect circle. She sat inside the salt-rimmed circle, a few feet away from the edifice, cross-legged, eyes closed, unmoving. After nearly an hour meditating, she stood and let her kimono slither down her body, pooling on the dead grass. She walked, naked, to the altar and knelt before it, then lowered her forehead to the ground, black hair filigreed against her white back. After several minutes she straightened and picked up the bowl containing the dirt. Raising it skyward, she said, "Earth, my body." She set it back down and lifted another bowl. "Water, my blood." She extended her arms out from her sides, palms up, head tilted back. "Wind, my breath." She held up the candle. "Fire, my spirit."

She spilled some earth from one bowl into the empty vessel, then did the same with the bowl containing the water. She swirled them together and raised it up. Setting it back on the altar, she let her arms hang to her sides and tipped her head back, allowing the lunar light to shine fully on her face and chest. She extended her arms again and lifted them toward the moon. She straightened once more and picked up her knife. She thrust her knife into the cold night air, point upward, then plunged it down into the bowl holding the union of earth and water. She was still, merely breathing for several minutes. She set the knife down and elevated her crystal. She slipped the chain, from which the crystal was suspended, around her neck. Again she lifted her face and, with painful slowness, leaned back until her spine was almost parallel with the ground, arms out, crystal hanging between her breasts, moonlight igniting the skin of her face and body to near transparency. After an agonizingly long time, she pulled up straight and bowed her head, hair curtaining her face.

Kagome then collapsed in a heap. She came back to her senses slowly. The beads had inhibited her ability to fully absorb energy, but nonetheless, she felt more centered than before and, knife and crystal fully charged, the connection to the Sisterhood was beyond price.

Her unknown watcher in the woods stayed perfectly still as she dressed and packed up her belongings. He had to resist the urge to rush to her when she crumpled to the ground, forcing himself to trust her and her knowledge of the ritual. He had felt ashamed for clandestinely following her, but his curiosity and need to understand her won over. It was nothing to the self-reproach he experienced when she shed her clothes. He knew he was doing something forbidden and felt reprehensible for dishonoring her so, but couldn't force himself to tear his gaze away. The shape of her body was unexpected. He had carried her and felt her taut, lean muscles, but her curves were a revelation. Her shapely calves had been on displayed that morning, but her high, round backside had been hidden. Also obscured, now visible were her flat belly, tiny waist, and full, arching breasts. Her arms, which appeared at first to be so skinny, were actually tightly toned, as was her back. Her skin was clear and white and scattered with scars. On one upper arm they looked like lace.

The beauty of her body was matched by the quiet, simplicity of the rite. Her controlled movements and the grace with which they were performed made the symbolism breathtaking in its loveliness. He was moved, an uncommon occurrence. As she strode back to the manor, he took a roundabout way, but his speed left no doubt to who would arrive first. He was already in bed when she entered the room.

"You're back. Is it cold out?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"A bit, but I mostly was in a meditative trance and didn't notice."

"Did you accomplish what you wanted?"

"Yes, it was good. Thank you. I'm a bit worn out from it." She got into bed, fully clothed, but, Sesshoumaru noticed, without her knife under her pillow.


	12. A Small Setback

Sesshoumaru walked to the training arena where Kagome had already gone to warm up. He agreed to watch her that morning and was meeting Kouga there. She seemed disappointed when he told her he had no intention of sparring with her himself, but he had his honor to maintain. As he had stated earlier, it is contemptible to hurt one's mate and there was no chance she'd be able to keep up with him. Upon entering, he saw a crowd of soldiers already beginning to form. Apparently the novelty of watching a Ningen woman, who also happened to be a miko and their lord's mate, fight one of their best warriors was too tempting to pass on.

Kouga looked less than pleased with the situation. Not only was he meant to fight Lady Kagome again, now they'd have an audience. The only way it could worsen, he thought, would be if Ayame joined them. Sesshoumaru approached him. "You look like you're on your way to the gallows."

"Answer me this then, my Lord. Which is better, to hit her, or be hit by her? I don't even know how hard I should try. If I harm her, you'll kill me; if she beats me, in front of the troops, I'll kill myself."

Sesshoumaru neglected a response. He saw her. These must be the forms to which she was referring, he thought. Her movements were obviously choreographed, as she was complete conscious deliberation. The form was composed of what appeared to be offensive and defensive motions, a combination of kicks, blocks, elbow strikes, sweeps, flips, all performed with a fluid rhythm. Her pace was agonizingly slow, showcasing the total control she had over her body's balance and flexibility. Her intricate gestures and poses were achingly graceful. She finished, then repeated, but much faster. Sesshoumaru saw how the motions would look in an actual battle, and he reminded himself it mattered naught until she had a living opponent. She finished again, breathed deeply, then, with a joyous expression, did two back handsprings.

Kagome jogged to Sesshoumaru and Kouga, feeling limber and excited. "Thank you for coming Sessshoumaru. I hope I don't disappoint you."

"We shall see."

Talkative as usual. "Are you ready Kouga?"

"Well…truthfully…"

"Good! Do you mind if we spar using empty-hand technique? I was just warming up in that style."

Empty-hand? Kouga decided it just got much worse. He'd have to punch and grapple with her. He'd have to put his hands on her. Sesshoumaru really was going to kill him.

They both went to the middle of the floor, bowing first to Sesshoumaru, then to each other. Kagome lightly bent her knees and raised her arms, loose and relaxed. "Come on, Kouga, dance with me." He knew he was expected to be aggressive and attack first, so he came at her fast, with a high kick, high punch combination, which she easily swerved and ducked to avoid. She then feinted a counter-attack of a knee-strike. Kouga lifted a knee to counter her strike, making his balance vulnerable. She went low with a sweep, knocking him flat on his ass. Gods be damned, he thought, this is going to be a long day.

Sesshoumaru was shocked at her degree of proficiency. Based on what Kouga had said yesterday, he was ready to see a certain amount of ability, but he was unprepared for her calm, her intelligent mastery. She was fast, but her speed was never wasted. Her style was soft, emphasizing yielding and subtly redirecting force in lieu of blocking. The dodges and evasive moves used Kouga's weight and strength against him, keeping him off-balance, letting her close in and strike a weak spot. He managed a few glancing blows that did little damage, though Sesshoumaru could tell he wasn't pulling punches. Kagome was faring better. After the third elbow to a floating rib, Kouga doubled over, just as her knee came up. There was a sickening sounding snap and Kouga was rewarded with his second bloody nose in two days. Kagome stopped instantly, as did the taunting cheers and catcalls that had been accompanying the fight. "Not again! I'm so sorry. Let me see. Ooo…we'd better get up to the infirmary."

A short while later, Sesshoumaru and Gina looked on as Kagome examined Kouga's broken nose. She made sure his vision was normal and his neck was uninjured. "I'm afraid there's a mild fracture. The good news is it doesn't seem crooked, though it's difficult to tell with all the swelling. You'll probably have two black eyes by the end of the day. Kouga I'm so very sorry. I feel awful."

Kouga attempted a smile. "I've had worse."

"Let me see your ribs. Stand up, off with the shirt." She tenderly prodded and instructed him to breathe deeply. "Your ribs are just bruised, though I'm sure it's painful enough. I'll make a comfrey root poultice for your nose. And probably a strong tea of the same herb's leaves. It will help heal your ribs. You'll have to sleep as upright as possible or your face might swell so much as to make breathing difficult. And if you feel feverish have someone get me. Kouga, I hope you know how sorry I am."

"Just my foolish way to be half-naked with you again."

"Well I guess the essence of poppy is taking effect for you to make a comment like that about your Lord's mate in his presence."

"Yeah, heh heh, well he owes me. Just don't tell Ayame."

"Kouga, Ayame already knows about your tendency to put your foot in your mouth," Sesshoumaru said patiently. "I'll walk you down to your quarters. Put your clothes back on." He watched as Kagome helped with the shirt, but all he could think about was that she called herself his mate.

Gina noticed the affection on Sesshoumaru's face while he observed Kagome. "Kouga I'll take you down. I haven't seen Ayame and that pup in days. I'll have someone bring the poultice when it's ready."

Kagome washed up a little and got to work on peeling and coarsely chopping comfrey while water heated to boil.

"So miko," Sesshoumaru said, "you have healing skills as well as being a formidable fighter." She blushed a little and smiled. "I've not seen a style quite like yours."

"Training is highly individualized for miko. Because of my size, speed and careful analysis are more of a focus rather than force. Basically I try to keep my distance paying attention to my opponent's weaknesses, until given an opening, then I get near and target vulnerable spots—necks, noses, groins, kidneys. Larger, stronger women were trained in more traditional attack styles."

"If miko have powers, why the need to fight so well?"

"In large part because our energy can become depleted, and while we do have crystals which store it, dependence on them is dangerous. Also there are often situations where it is impossible to use energy as a weapon. Hostages, when there is a group of innocents around, anytime large-scale destruction is undesirable."

"And in what other weapons are you trained beside sword?"

"Staff, knife, spear, bow. I sense grudging admiration." Kagome's voice sounded pleased. "Does this mean I can continue?"

"Perhaps," he replied noncommittally. "I imagine the others are already lining up to have a crack at you. I'm just not sure how the dynamics of my troops sparring with you will work. There is simply no precedent for this in Youkai society."

"I can't say it's a common occurrence in Ningen society either. You know, you could just spar with me yourself."

"No. I've told before. I don't want to risk hurting you."

She put the herb in the water. "I'd like to check on the young fox in the other room."

They went over to the beds, but Sesshoumaru hung back and watched.

"Hello, Shippou. How are you feeling today?"

"Lady Kagome! You came back to see me."

"Of course. I said I would. Let's take a peek at your arm." She unwrapped the bandages. "It looks much better. The blisters are shrinking and the red area is smaller. Wiggle your fingers and bend your elbow. Does it feel okay?" A nod. She smiled. "Soon you'll be good as new."

Shippou looked up at her with innocent eyes. "Will you come visit me tomorrow?"

"I think I can do that. Maybe I'll even come back this evening and tell you a story."

"My mama used to tell me stories, but they were about scary Ningen eating naughty Youkai children. I bet your stories are different."

"Very different." Kagome leaned in close. "And I've never eaten a Youkai, child or grown up," she whispered. "I've got to go check on something. See you later, Shippou."

As they walked back into the herbarium, Sesshoumaru put a hand at the small of her back. She moved closer, and the hand curled around her waist. Kagome removed the herbs and pressed a little water out. "I should let these cool a bit."

"You'll be a good mother."

She looked up at him. Despite the general air of detachment that usually surrounded him, his amber eyes held great emotion. She blushed again. "Do you think so?"

He laid a palm to the side of her face, fingers stroking her temple gently. "I do."

Gina walked in. "Pay no attention to me," she said, but the spell was broken.

"How's Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"He'll survive. Good thing Ayame thinks he's cute when he's loopy; his face really does look a fright. Is the poultice ready? It should be applied as quickly as possible."

"I'm nearly done." Kagome finished by grating the root onto a square of cloth and tying it off. She rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands.

"That's a nasty scar on your arm," Gina said. "How did you acquire it?"

"Sword play."

"Is that how you got the one on your hip?" Sesshoumaru asked, regretting the query instantly.

Kagome stopped, thoughtful. Realization was painful blow. First she looked stricken. "You watched me?" Then her face grew cold with anger. "YOU WATCHED ME!" She pushed past and stormed out.

"Oh Sessh, what did you do?"

He closed his eyes, wishing his abilities included reversal of time. "I…spied on her last night."

Gina knew what last night was. "Sesshoumaru," she scolded, "you bad dog. Doing such a thing, then blabbing about it? Did you learn nothing when we were young?"

He made to go after her, but Gina stopped him. "You'll want to give her some time to cool down. Then be prepared to grovel."

"I don't grovel."

"You do now."

XXXXX

Lady Seiobo had been back at the manor over an hour when she finally found Sesshoumaru strolling across the courtyard. "Darling, I'm so happy to see you. Your rooms were vacant, and I so wanted to check on you and your mate. Where is she?"

"I was hoping to ask you the same. How was your return journey?"

"Uneventful, fortunately. How are you and Lady Kagome getting on?" Seiobo couldn't hide her curiosity.

"Don't ask."

"Oh…" She was despondent. She had been up to the infirmary and was happy to hear that Gina was fond of Kagome, but when asked about Kagome and Sesshoumaru, her niece avoided a direct response, which was very unlike her.

General Inutaisho approached them. "Son, I just saw Lady Kagome at the archery field. She has a wicked deadly aim. It's as if the target has personally aggrieved her, and she's hell-bent on its obliteration. I'd hate to tangle with that one when she's angry."

Perhaps, Sesshoumaru thought, I'll avoid her a while longer. "Yes, she's got…a bit of a temper."

"And I heard she sparred with Garou this morning and took him down?"

"She what?" Seiobo did not like it when things at the manor were beyond her control.

"I watched. She's an incredible fighter," Sesshoumaru admitted.

"Well, normally I wouldn't condone it, but she has been trained and can't really do any major damage with those beads on. They are still on, aren't they?"

"She still wears them."

"Lord Sato said she's yet unmarked, and I could tell just now by her scent, that you've been sharing sleeping quarters, but nothing else. Son, you are aware of what rides on this, are you not?"

Sesshoumaru's irritation was apparent. "I am cognizant of the situation, and I have no intention of discussing it." He looked Seiobo. "With anyone," he added.

Seiobo smiled sweetly; she was never thwarted for long. "I've already spoken with Gina about dining together this evening. Perhaps in my quarters? I believe it is the most comfortable and intimate. I'll see you both after sundown. I need to check in with the seneschal."

As Sesshoumaru and his father walked back toward the manor, Sesshoumaru sighed and asked, "Why not find me a simple, manageable female?"

The Gerenal chuckled. "Why on Earth would you want one of those?"

XXXXX

Kagome returned from the baths and until dinner ignored Sesshoumaru as obviously as possible. As they walked to his parents' section of the manor, Sesshoumaru apologized again. Kagome was angry with him, both for what he did and for squashing the feelings she had been rapidly developing for him.

"I told you I don't want to hear it!"

"You're going to have to hear me. It will be an unpleasant meal if you persist in acting like a child."

"A child!" she asked with disbelief. "Do you mean childish behavior such as ignoring someone's wish for privacy? Or maybe peeping at someone who clearly thought she was alone? Do you snoop at the bathhouse as well?"

"Miko, that's enough. I have said I'm sorry more times this afternoon than I ever have in my life. If you choose not to forgive me that's your problem, but don't ruin dinner for everyone else."

"If dinner is ruined, the fault could hardly be mine. I'm not the one who—" They entered Seiobo's dining room. Conversation stopped and all eyes were on them. Kagome made up her mind that she would not be the cause of a miserable meal. "Good evening everyone. Lady Seiobo, Lord General. I'm so happy you've returned safely. Lady Gina." Her smile was dazzling as she took Sesshoumaru's arm. "Dear husband, let us sit down."

Sesshoumaru frowned down at her. What was she up to? Two could play at this farce. He pulled out her chair. "Allow me, sweetling."

General Inutaisho was pleased his son and new mate were getting along so well. Seiobo and Gina knew differently and looked sidelong at each other with concern.

"May I fill your tea cup, my pet?"

"Certainly, dear little lychee."

"Lady Kagome, I've been told you're a talented fighter," General Inutaisho began. "I would enjoy watching you spar some time. There was a miko long before your time against whom I battled. She was so fast, it was said she had no shadow when fighting. I have never in all my life seen a sword wielded so ably. Sometimes I wonder how I came out of that alive. Her name was Midori."

"Actually I knew her," Kagome said. "She only died last year. She was one hundred three."

"Truly? I didn't know Ningen lived that long."

"Not often. She was exceptional in many ways. She taught me how to meditate. I had some difficulty emptying my mind when I first arrived at the Shrine, and she tutored me on concentration."

"Concentration problems, darling? That's so surprising, sunshine dear, given your…obstinate nature."

"I hardly see what one has to do with the other, poppet," Kagome replied frigidly.

Lady Seiobo searched for a change of topic. "So…Lady Kagome, did you manage to get your altar built in time? I know yesterday was the full moon."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other, barely concealing their ill will. Gina knew that was the wrong direction for the conversation to turn. "Lady Kagome has been assisting me in the infirmary. She is quite skilled."

"How wonderful!" the General enthused to Kagome. "Gina can tell you all sorts of stories about when Sesshoumaru was a little tyke."

Kagome beamed at her father-in-law like a partner-in-crime. Sesshoumaru cracked his tea cup. "Father, I doubt Lady Kagome has any interest in such trivialities. Do you, dear heart?" He began lightly stroking the inside of her wrist with a claw.

His caresses felt threatening, yet seductive. She quickly and somewhat reluctantly pulled her hand away. "Nonsense, puppykins. I would be a most receptive audience for any recollection Gina would like to impart."

Sesshoumaru glared at Gina, who was not happy to be brought into the middle of whatever was occurring. "Oh thank heavens," Gina exclaimed, "dinner is served."

Servants brought in plate after plate of a magnificent welcome-home feast. Kagome was overwhelmed; it had been years since she'd seen that magnitude of sumptuousness.

"Sesshoumaru, booboo, please hand me the condiment tray."

"Is the food cut small enough for you, my sweet pink sakura blossom?"

By now even cheerfully unaware General Inutaisho could no longer ignore what was happening. He didn't know his son's mouth was capable of forming such saccharine expressions. He looked at his mate, who in turn closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

They ate primarily in silence, owing much to the quality of the food. After the table had been cleared, Kagome reached over to Sesshoumaru's face and wiped an invisible speck off his upper lip with her napkin. "You're a little messy, fluffy wuffy."

Sesshoumaru was positive there'd been nothing on his face. "Thank you, honey bee." He lifted her hand to his mouth. He kissed her palm, then slowly nibbled the fleshy base of her thumb.

Kagome flushed hotly, but quickly recovered. "My pleasure, squishy," she said, pinching his cheek.

"You two are going to make me physically ill," Gina stated, getting up. Normally such a perverse display would delight her. But the fact that this was her sword-up-the-ass cousin allowing himself to be coddled, especially knowing he'd probably rather throw Kagome on the table and fuck her brains out, made the whole thing seem depraved. "Aunt, uncle, good night and thank you for the…interesting dinner. I've several Youkai to look in on before bed. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, it's been…disturbing."

"Gina, I told Shippou I would tell him a story tonight. I'll come with you. Thank you for the lovely meal Lord General, Lady Seiobo." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Don't wait up, my precious."

He, hoping they would continue their little game in the bedroom, was disappointed she left. 


	13. Falling

Sesshoumaru woke at false dawn. There was something heavy, warm, and very soft covering half his body. He opened one eye and saw in the grayish light that Kagome had rolled over during the night and snuggled up to him. She was stretched out, lying on the left part of his body. Her left arm reached across his torso, and her hand firmly gripped his shoulder. Her leg was thrown over his, thigh pressed into his groin. Though she was wearing a sleeping robe, heat radiated from her, and he could feel the weight of her curvy breasts against his arm. Her head rested on his shoulder, silken black hair smelling like jasmine and tickling his neck.

He shifted slightly, causing her to rub herself against him and tighten her grip. "Nooo, don't take it away," she protested dreamily. He smiled at her tendency to talk in her sleep, but her body was arousing him. He briefly regretted his promise to wait until she came to him. Nothing would please him more than to lay her back, rip off her robe, and lick her until she begged. Fantasizing was not helping. In fact the situation in which he found himself seemed emblematic of their relationship. She tortured; he remained frustrated. May as well try to go back to sleep.

An hour later Kagome slowly became aware. She was lying on something big, warm, and hard and soft at once. She realized it was Sesshoumaru, and given the way she was draped all over him, she herself was the cause of her predicament. Not that she had any wish to move. His body felt strong, and his slow breathing made her relax even more against him. She moved her hand up and down his arm, marveling at the smoothness of his skin. Remembering with a start that he slept naked, she decided it didn't matter. He hadn't hurt or threatened her since they started sharing a bed. She felt safe.

She shyly slid her hand over his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. The shape of his muscles wakened something in her she didn't know existed. Is this desire? Would she even know it if it came? Could it be that she was simply happy to be near someone so strong and not feel endangered. Kagome lifted her head and looked at his sleep-softened face. She'd never seen anyone so beautiful. The feeling refused to be written off as mere acknowledgement of protection. She wanted to touch him. She reached up to the magenta lines on his cheekbone, wondering if they felt any different from the rest of his skin. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and golden eyes stared into her blue ones.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I thought at first it was only sleeping Kagome who wanted to touch me. Apparently sensible Kagome has no qualms either."

She gasped, "Let go."

He released her hand, but with a knowing satisfaction.

Kagome remembered suddenly that she was still angry. She rolled over and curled in a ball, cursing him for spoiling everything, herself for her stubbornness, and her side of the bed for being so cold and lonesome.

XXXXX

Kagome and Gina walked together through the corridors of the quarters of General Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru's high ranking officers. "Are you certain Ayame isn't upset with me?" Kagome didn't want to make any enemies.

"Truly, don't worry. Ayame knows warriors get hurt. You'll like each other, and their pup is adorable."

Gina knocked softly on a door, which was opened by a Youkai female whom Kagome recognized from when she first arrived at the manor.

"Gina! Hello again, Lady Kagome. Gina and Kouga have told me so much about you. Please come in."

Kagome instantly was put at ease. "Thank you, Ayame. I'm sorry I keep injuring your mate. And please, just Kagome."

"Think nothing of it. He'll be pleased you're here."

Kagome was shown where Kouga, abed and propped up by several bolsters, was convalescing. His nose and eyes were bruised and swollen, but he smiled when he saw Kagome. "You're not going to hit me again today are you?"

"Far from it, I've brought you a fresh poultice. How did you sleep last night?"

"It's hard to sleep sitting up, but Gina's poppy tincture helped. You didn't happen to bring more of that too, did you?"

"I'll get more if you need it. It's very habit forming and should only be used when necessary. Besides, one would think a big, strong soldier would tolerate pain."

"Right now I'm good with little, weak, and pain free."

Kagome felt his forehead for fever and checked his eyes, one at a time. She made sure his neck wasn't stiffening or his nose swelling any further. "You're not getting any worse, at least. I think in a few days you'll feel much improved. Kouga I feel so badly about this."

"Stop apologizing. With War's End and now being bed ridden, I'm able to see Ayame more than since we were courting. I should be thanking you. Now we just need to get this Okuri problem taken care of."

"Okuri, the name sounds familiar. Who is he?"

"General Inutaisho's trouble-making cousin. It's a long story."

Kagome made a mental note to ask Gina about it. She applied the new poultice and went back to the room where Gina and Ayame were sitting.

Ayame was firmly patting her pup's back. He burped softly. "Good boy, Ichirou." Ayame looked at Kagome. "Please sit down; make yourself comfortable. How is he?"

"Healing slowly. It will be a few days before he feels much better. Gina do you have any more essence of poppy?"

"I brought some, but I'll make sure he's needful. It's powerful stuff."

"He said the funniest things last night," Ayame giggled. "Thank you for taking care of him. This young one takes up all my time right now. I think he's having a growth spurt. It seems he's hungry ten minutes after he nurses." She kissed his head. "I'll make some tea. Kagome, would you like to hold him?"

Kagome looked slightly dismayed. "Oh, okay. It's been a long time since I've held someone so small."

Ayame gently handed the blanket-wrapped pup to Kagome and went to fill the water kettle near the brazier. Kagome looked at the little face. He looked like a human baby, only with slightly pointed ears and a vague, unearthly quality Kagome couldn't put her finger on. He opened his mouth wide and yawned, but it sounded like the whine of a dog. His hair was dark brown and thick. It looked so soft; Kagome couldn't resist running her fingers through it. She touched his smooth, round cheek. His chubby little hand grabbed her, and Kagome saw he had the beginnings of tiny claws on his small fingers. He stuck her finger in his mouth and began to suck. When he realized no milk would come out, he made an unhappy face, but didn't cry. Kagome bent her head and smelled him. The scent of an infant was so unlike anything else.

She suddenly found her eyes watering and her breath catch in her throat. She had never before held a baby and thought about the day when she would hold her own. She liked children, having cared for some when they were brought to the Sisterhood infirmary, but for so long she assumed she would never bear them. She knew it all changed with the peace treaty, but had never imagined the associated emotions would so thoroughly overtake her.

Gina watched her, touched by the tender scene. She wished Sesshoumaru were there to see her lovely, bewildered expression. "He's a dear, isn't he?"

"Gina, I…I feel like I've been hypnotized."

"Few are immune from the enchantment of the newly born." She recalled Sesshoumaru's mesmerized face when holding Ichirou for the first time.

Ayame came back to the sitting area. "How's my little wolf?"

"Wolf?"

"Kouga and I are Ookami Youkai."

Gina explained, "The House of the West is ruled by Inuyoukai, but we ally ourselves with the other canine Youkai. Wolves, foxes, tanuki all reside in the manor."

Kagome realized the groundskeeper, with his striped hair, must be a Tanuki Youkai. "What about the other Taiyoukai houses? I noticed at the treaty negotiations they all looked a bit different."

"The House of the North is controlled by tiger demons, Torayoukai. They are allied with the feline Youkai. The House of the South is headed by Ryouyoukai. Dragons. They ally with reptiles—crocodiles, snakes, for example. The House of the East is populated by bird demons. Amongst the birds, Takayoukai, hawks are the main families. Within each House are many little loyalties and allegiances. I find the politics terribly tedious, but for Seiobo it's like lifeblood. She loves the drama. If you'd like to know more, talk to her."

"I thought it is rude to say demon instead of Youkai."

"It's more, shall I say, informal rather than rude. Only those obsessed with protocol get bent up about it." Gina gasped with glee. "Did you call Sessh a demon?"

"Was it bad?"

"Let me put it this way. Sesshoumaru has been raised since an early age knowing he is heir to the West. When he neared adolescence, his powerful Youki manifested, and he had a right to demand respect, completely apart from his lineage. I doubt anyone has ever referred to him as a demon. Certainly not in his hearing. How did he react?"

"He brushed it off, but I think it bothered him." Kagome didn't know if she should make it a point to never call him that again, or go out of her way to do so. "I had no idea Youkai society was so layered and complex."

"What about Ningen society? How is it arranged?"

"We have several main families, Great Families precisely; at last count I think there were ten. One representative sits on the Council, which dictatorially makes decisions for everyone. The rest of the families are constantly grasping for power, trying to marry into a Great Family, or earn enough money or clout to buy their way onto Council. It's a very paternalistic, dysfunctional system. One would think miko would be insulated from it, but we were not exempt from the continual scrabbling of politics. I can't say I'm sorry to have left it behind."

After tea, Gina and Kagome went back to the infirmary together. Shippou, arm and hand much improved, was discharged to go back to work serving in the kitchens, but he managed to extract promises of frequent visits from Kagome. After helping change bandages on the remaining burn victims, Kagome tidied up the store room, then went back the rooms she shared with Sesshoumaru. He was nowhere to be found.

She had to admit she was a little disappointed. The naughty contrarian in her wanted to pick a fight with him. He was easy to rankle, and she was still upset at being spied upon. But she mostly just wanted to see him. She reflected on their silly one-upmanship at dinner, her secret thrill when he played along. The memory of the unnerving pleasure she felt when his claw grazed her wrist and he softly bit her hand sent her back to their bed that morning. What would have happened had he not acted like an ass? If he had continued his pretense of sleep and let her touch his face? What if he hadn't been so smug? Would she have kissed him? She knew sex between them was inevitable, and she still feared it, but she wanted so badly to trust him not to hurt her.

Confused anew, she decided to distract herself by studying the map of the manor, which she thought she recognized on a tall shelf in the map room. She dragged a ladder over and climbed up. The map was just beyond her reach. She stretched, balancing on one foot.

"Miko, what in the seven hells are you doing?"

Startled, she looked over her shoulder too fast, lost her equilibrium, and fell. Sesshoumaru moved in a flash and caught her. He held her tightly around the waist, her face above his, looking down. Both were conscious of the intimacy of their bodies pressed against one another. They looked in each other's eyes, saying nothing. He lowered her slightly and brought his face closer to hers.

She put her finger against his lips. "Why? Why did you watch me?"

"I want to know who you are."

She smiled sadly. "Try talking to me."

He sighed in resignation. "Kagome, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"I would love to go for a walk with you." He still held her. She felt the side of his face, touching those stripes, which that morning had so enticed her. "I've never kissed a man before."

"I'm not a Ningen man."

"I've certainly never kissed a Youkai." She cautiously closed the distance between them and put her mouth on his. His lips were firm and smooth and responded just enough to make her want to do it again. She laid her other hand on his cheek and kissed him a second time, longer, bolder. She rested her forehead against his, eyes closed, and breathed deeply.

"And how was it?" he asked, unable to keep the eager curiosity from his voice.

"I'll reserve judgment until I have more information," she replied, moving to kiss him again.

They were interrupted by heavy footfalls in the corridor. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

He groaned and set Kagome back on her feet. "This had better be good," he growled.

Two guards entered, bowing. "Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive us. A spy has been caught, attempting to escape the stronghold."

"Alright, I'm coming." He looked at Kagome. "I'll find you later."

Sesshoumaru could still feel the ghost of her in his arms. Holding her just then, searching, trusting eyes on his, was even more erotic than having her body on him that morning. He knew those blue eyes would be dangerous when he first noticed how alluring they were. He didn't realize how willingly he would want to plunge into their depths. He pitied the captured spy he was about to interrogate for denying him his fall.


	14. Survivor

_Author Note. This chapter contains a description of violence. _

Sesshoumaru exited the prison and crossed the courtyard toward the manor, hoping Kagome was easy to find. The scene at the prison was disturbing, and he wished to put it behind him and walk with her. He wanted to shake himself for feeling like such a moonstruck pup, but truth be told it didn't matter. What mattered was the intensity of her eyes, the softness of her lips. They would walk and talk, dine together, then continue what had begun earlier, but this time between the sheets. He neared their rooms and, catching scent of her, quickened his pace in spite of himself. She was in his study, looking at books. "Have you found anything of interest?"

She closed the book. "Perhaps." She rose and went to him. "Did you learn much from the spy?"

"He's a servant here, working in the kitchens. He was discovered trying to smuggle a variety of intelligence reports, all of a sensitive nature, out of the stronghold. We think he has at least one accomplice inside, and, given the amount he was attempting to carry, it is assumed he was meeting someone nearby to deliver them. My father just left with his troops to comb the countryside in hopes of finding something. I think the servant himself was just following orders, but I'm not sure yet if it was for payment or loyalty to someone else. We had to stop the interrogation when he lost consciousness. We'll continue in the morning. Just a moment." Sesshoumaru turned toward the door. "Jaken."

The strange, little Youkai appeared quickly. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Inform Lady Gina her skills will be needed tomorrow in the prison. And tell her she doesn't have a choice."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Why do you need Gina tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"The prisoner will be tortured, and I will require her to monitor and revive him if needed."

"Tortured?" Kagome's brow creased.

"It can't be avoided. We need his information."

"I suppose. But how will you know he's telling the truth? I've always thought information obtained through duress was considered suspect."

"I can sense duplicity. With luck, a night anticipating poisoning will be all it takes to make him confess."

"Poison?"

"I can emit poison from my claws. I can control it, ranging from excruciating pain to immediate death."

Kagome looked at his hands unhappily. "So you have to do it?"

"Kagome, it's necessary. I don't revel in cruelty, but he's a criminal and I'm responsible for protecting the stronghold."

"What will happen to him after?"

"He will be killed."

Kagome was sad the brutal realities of life intruded on them. Sesshoumaru regretted the change of mood. "Would you still like to walk with me?"

"Yes, I think some fresh air would do me good."

They went to the grounds, walking nowhere in particular. "We shouldn't go too far. It looks like rain is imminent," Kagome observed.

"If it starts, I can get us back quickly."

His confidence, which a day ago she would have named arrogance, made her smile.

"I heard you sparred with some of my father's troops this morning. You fought three at once and managed to disarm all of them."

"Yes," she said, trying to keep her voice neutral and hide her satisfaction. "They were good sports about it."

"My father's quite impressed. It takes a lot to earn his regard. You should be proud."

Kagome blushed. "And what of you? Are you ready to fight me yet?" she asked hopefully. She wanted to test herself against him.

"No, I refuse to hurt you."

"Why are you so sure you'll hurt me? I may surprise you."

"Miko, you've already surprised me. And no, I won't fight you."

Kagome reluctantly let it go. "I checked on Kouga today."

"How does he fare?"

"He's healing. Their baby, er…pup is sweet. I had never seen an infant demon before. It's strange, I spent half my life training to kill Youkai, and now I'm healing their injured and cuddling their young." And kissing…she added to herself. "It doesn't feel as foreign as it should."

"It appears as though you're fitting in well. I suppose I have Gina to thank for it," he said a tad bitterly.

"Why don't you like her?"

"It isn't so much dislike as remembered childhood terror. One can only take so many threats of emasculation, before permanent resentment begins."

Kagome laughed softly. "She couldn't have been that bad."

"Maybe not all the time. My sister derived peculiar enjoyment from locking me inside cabinets; it was usually Gina who came to my rescue."

Kagome laughed again, loudly. "I'm sorry. It's difficult to imagine you small and vulnerable enough to be locked inside anything."

"We were all young once." They sat on a bench near a koi pond. "What was your childhood like? Your family?" Sesshoumaru realized he knew nearly nothing about her.

"They're all dead. Oh wait, I have a sister… but we're not close. Actually I haven't seen her since she was just under a year old."

Sesshoumaru was silent, waiting to see if she would continue.

"I had just turned five. It was when my mother died."

"How did she die?"

"My mother, brother, baby sister, and I were traveling with my mother's twin and her infant. Twins are common on my mother's side of the family," she said as an aside. "We were on our way home from my aunt's lake house." She smiled wanly. "I learned to swim that year." She paused, remembering. "That year there was a bit of a lull in the fighting, so we didn't have a large or heavily-armed escort. While on the road I had a sudden, powerful feeling of danger. I didn't know what it was at the time; it was the first I'd ever shown potential."

"What does that mean? To show potential?"

"Potential is the ability to absorb and use moon energy. It is also the ability to sense Youkai. It is normally not expressed in one so young, but had it not in me that day I'd be dead." Kagome suddenly paled and seemed to shrink. "All I knew was that hiding was imperative. We had just enough time to conceal ourselves within a rhododendron thicket near the roadside before our meager guard was attacked." She closed her eyes tightly. "Bear Youkai. I'd never seen anything so frightening." She opened her eyes, but Sesshoumaru knew the koi pond was not what she saw.

"Kagome…" he faltered, unsure of what to say.

"My brother, Daijiro, who was eight, rushed out to join the fight. He had a wooden play sword, and, apparently, too much of my father's heroism. He was set upon instantly. My mother thrust my sister into my arms and ran out. She begged mercy." She stopped and sighed heavily, then continued, but her voice sounded hollowed out. "They grabbed her and made her watch as they pulled my brother's heart from his chest. Then…they ripped her arms off. I don't know if the smell of the bloodbath prevented them from discovering my aunt and me or perhaps they had simply slaked their thirst to kill, but they left. My aunt…" Kagome shook her head. "My little cousin had been sick and was fussy. My aunt covered his mouth to keep him quiet." She paused again, looking exhausted and faraway. "She accidentally smothered him. My sister, who slept through the whole thing, awoke hungry. My aunt had breasts full of milk and a dead baby. I was amazed…how easily she switched mothers. My mother and her sister were not identical twins, but they looked very much alike. I always wondered if she even knew. We were discovered a short while later by passing merchants. They took me home to my father. It seemed reasonable that my sister go with my aunt. I…"

Kagome suddenly stood, eyes fearful and breath shaky. "I need to go. I need to be alone," she said quickly, with an edge of panic. She started to hurry away, but Sesshoumaru caught her arm.

"Kagome, what happened was a tragedy, but you don't need to be alone. Let me—"

"No!" she said harshly. "Don't follow me." She wrenched her arm from him and ran.

Sesshoumaru exhaled sharply. The late afternoon walk did not go at all as planned. More than that though, he was worried. She was visibly upset, and the rain would start in the next few minutes. He wanted badly to follow and keep an eye on her, but knew she would never trust him if he did. He felt powerless. He didn't like it.

XXXXX

Kagome fled, but the thing from which she sought escape was in her head, and no matter how far and how fast she ran, its pursuit was guaranteed. She stopped when her lungs burned. A giant ginkgo, its fallen, yellow leaves making a pale, golden carpet of the ground, called a silent invitation of succor. She slumped against it and slid down, feeling the bark along her back, until her forehead rested on her bent knees. It was years since she had thought about the events which had so thoroughly changed the path of her life. They repeatedly played in her mind, torturously without variation. She felt dizzy and weak, as if she'd been physically struck.

Her mother and brother. She remembered the horror she had felt on her eighth birthday, when she had realized she could no longer clearly recall their faces. She had known her mother had hair like hers. Brown, happy eyes. A wide, friendly mouth. But she had been unable to put the separate features together simultaneously. She had felt like she was betraying them by forgetting how they looked. She had begun to poke herself with a pin, hoping the pain would trigger a vision of the past. But it never worked. So she stuck herself as punishment. A servant had caught her at mutilating her hand and told her father. Kagome, breathing hard under the ginkgo, saw her melancholy father as though he were standing in front of her. The guilt that poured on was a deluge, leaving a lake of self-loathing in which she wanted to drown. Rain began to fall, though the tree's bare branches only sheltered her for a few moments. She looked up and let the water wash over her, rain tracing a course down her face in place of the tears she refused to shed.

XXXXX

Looking out the window at the darkening sky, Sesshoumaru heard the steady rain turn torrential. He would have to find her if she didn't return soon. Hopefully she went up to see Gina, he thought. But he had seen the pain chiseled on her face, and knew she was out in the storm. He told Jaken to stoke the brazier and get some towels and walked down the corridor to an entrance to the grounds. Then he smelled her. Her scent was diluted with water and sorrow, but she was close. He reached the door as she opened it. She was soaked to the skin and shivering.

"Kagome, you little fool." She allowed herself to be led to their rooms. He stripped off the drenched clothing and put a dry robe on her, then toweled her hair. The chattering of her teeth became quieter. "There, drier. Are you alright?"

"I'm alive," she said simply. But the absence of vitality in her voice made the statement seem a lie. "I'm tired."

Sesshoumaru put her in bed, then undressed and got in himself. He gathered her, unresisting, in his arms. She fell asleep quickly, but was fitful. The mumbled names sounded like strangled cries, and soon her brow was damp with sweat. His instinct to protect his mate was deep and strong, but he didn't know of a way to shelter someone from the events of the past or from her own tormenting dreams.

XXXXX

When Kagome woke, it was still dark, and Sesshoumaru was next to her, arm around her like a shield. She slipped out and dressed in a hurry. All night, her dreams consisted of the dead, accusing her of forgetting them, of daring to be happy. The heaviness dragged on her, but how to free herself? Normally hard work was a refuge. However it was too early to go to the infirmary, and she couldn't concentrate enough to be effective in physical training. She wandered.

As she crossed the courtyard, she saw Shippou carrying two large containers. She quickly walked to him. "Shippou, do you need help?"

"Lady Kagome! Please, I'm taking rice to the prison, but I tried to take too much at one time. I'm gonna drop it."

Kagome took one of the containers of cold rice and walked with Shippou to the prison. The building was set off a distance from the residences and was heavily fortified. The inside appeared clean, but it was dark and damp, the words torture and execution echoing in her brain, tiring her. She had had her fill of pain and death. The guards were changing shifts, and Kagome's presence added to the confusion. "What are you doing here Shippou?" she asked.

"I work in the kitchens, and I bring morning meal to the prisoners. The bowls are already here. I just put the rice in and hand it out."

"Do you need any help?"

"No," Shippou answered quickly. "You should go. This ain't a place for a Lady. But you can come see me later. After mid-day meal. I won't be too busy."

"Okay, Shippou. I may do that." Kagome was glad he didn't need assistance; she couldn't leave the place fast enough. Shippou did help in lightening her mood somewhat and, for that, she was glad. The guards acknowledged her as she left, unable to account for her presence in the prison, but, based on the stories they'd heard of her already, she was not a typical Lady. Kagome nearly bumped into a Youkai pushing a large cart. She muttered an apology and heard him say _laundry_ to the guards as he passed through the door.

As she wandered further, watching the signs of the stronghold coming to life, Kagome tried to distract herself. But the unanswered, unanswerable questions kept haunting her. _Why me? Why did I survive?_ Certainly not to live and be happy with my family's killers, she thought. Her contentment with her new life suddenly felt like she was betraying them again. The sky was brightening with the hints of a beautiful day. The storm clouds had long moved on, and the sun rising above the wall of the stronghold was lit against a vivid blue. Kagome wished she shared the lightness.

She watched from a distance as Sesshoumaru and Gina and several guards entered the prison. A minute later there was a clamor coming from inside. Yelling and shouts, accusing and defensive. Sesshoumaru, looking angrier than she had ever seen him, strode out and went in the direction of the barracks. His aura was unmasked, and she had never sensed Youki so powerful or dangerous. Gina left a minute later, walking toward the courtyard.

Kagome intercepted her. "What happened?"

"The prisoner has escaped. Right from under the guards noses. This is bad Kagome. It probably means there are more spies on the inside and they are far better organized than we previously thought. Sesshoumaru is out for blood."

"What will happen if they are found?" Kagome thought of Shippou, who had been inside the prison that morning.

"It depends on the level of culpability. At the very least, a lashing. I need to tell Seiobo, quickly. Hopefully she can calm Sessh down enough to prevent his killing every guard and servant who went in there between last night and now. I'll see you later."

Kagome hurried to the kitchens. Inside it was the very model of controlled chaos. It was loud, everyone running about, but it seemed they all were diligently doing their jobs. She spotted Shippou, standing on a tall chair, washing dishes. As she went to him, many Youkai noticed her and slowed their work, whispering. Shippou turned and saw her. "Lady Kagome…"

"Shippou, I know you're busy. I'll try not to keep you. Did you see anything out of the ordinary this morning at the prison? I mean, besides me."

The Kitsune Youkai's expression changed from confusion to fright, but before he could muster a response, a pair of guards entered noisily, stopping all work and chatter.

"Where's that fox who serves the prison?" All eyes turned toward Shippou, who looked like he wanted to disappear. "Come with us." Shippou jumped down from his perch and followed shakily, nearly in tears. Kagome went with them.

Once in the courtyard, they joined a group of guards, all large and angry looking, armed with spears or swords and led by a Youkai whom Kagome recognized from the previous morning as one of General Inutaisho's higher ranking officers. "Fox, what'd you do this morning at the prison?" he asked gruffly. Shippou cowered. Kagome made her decision without much thought. She stepped in front of Shippou, reaching down and giving him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"I did it. I let him out."

XXXXX

A soldier ran into the guard house where Sesshoumaru was receiving reports on the success of the search for the escapee. His Lord's cold, murderous gaze made the Youkai quail.

"Well, what is it that is deserving of my interruption?"

"Pardon, Lord Sesshoumaru. I have been told to inform you that they have someone who confessed."

"Where?"

"The courtyard."

Sesshoumaru walked quickly to the courtyard. He noticed the guards and soldiers were wearing odd expressions. They were all distinctly uncomfortable and baffled. He caught her scent just as the crowd parted, revealing Kagome, hands bound, in their midst.


	15. Guilt

_Another warning—there is violence in this chapter. _

Sesshoumaru was enraged. "What's the meaning of this?"

The Youkai looked nervously at each other.

Sesshoumaru growled a low warning. "Someone tell me why my mate is restrained." Poison seeped from his claws and dripped down, hissing and smoking as it hit the earth.

General Inutaisho's officer spoke up. "Lord Sesshoumaru. She confessed. She admitted to unlocking the cell door. There was no choice. We've all seen her fight. We had to tie her hands until you got here."

Sesshoumaru frowned at Kagome. "Miko, what are you doing?"

She met his eyes, challenging, but said nothing.

"Commander Endo, where are the guards." Four pale, quivering prison guards came forward. Despite his current taciturn appearance, they knew their Lord had been close to dispatching them to the next world when he first learned of the escape. "Speak," he snarled.

They glanced at one another, each hoping he would not be the one expected to give testimony. Command Endo shoved one of them. "Answer."

The unlucky guard cleared his throat. "Lady Kagome came into the prison when we were changing shifts. She was inside several minutes, then left."

"Who else was there? Who else saw anything?"

"The fox kit who works in the kitchens and the drunk who collects the laundry." One of the prison guards spoke quickly, hoping to deflect some blame.

One of the guards shoved Shippou forward. Kagome pushed him back. "He doesn't know anything!"

"Where's the launderer?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"He's passed out again, but we managed to question him."

There was a pause; Sesshoumaru grew even more impatient. "And…" His hardened face barely contained his wrath. The level of incompetence infuriated him.

"He said he thought the cart seemed heavy, but he didn't make anything of it. We think the spy slipped out of his unlocked cell, saw the empty laundry cart, climbed in, and was rolled away before anyone noticed a thing."

Sesshoumaru turned on Kagome. "Did you do this?"

She straightened. "I'll not deny it."

Shippou realized the danger in which Kagome was putting herself. He ducked between the guards legs and ran, hoping he could track down Lady Gina quickly.

Sesshoumaru could not believe this was happening. "Why?"

"Because I felt sorry for him. Torture is barbaric."

He sensed that she was not telling the truth, but guilt surrounded her like a miasma. "Kagome do you understand what this means? Whipping is the standard penalty for the release of a prisoner. Even if you weren't a conspirator."

Kagome looked at Endo. "And how many blows am I to receive?"

He looked away. "Ten lashes, administered by the Youkai of highest rank, is typical for the level of crime accompanied by a confession."

"Kagome, I don't want to do this. Say something in your defense."

"I am prepared to admit my guilt and accept my punishment."

"My Lord, I realize she is a Lady and your mate, but this cannot go unpunished," Endo said quietly.

"Do you think I am unaware of that?" Sesshoumaru's eyes, rimmed red, scanned the throng with ill-concealed menace. "Leave us! This company should be searching for the spy, not loitering in the courtyard." He glared at the guards. "I'll deal with you four later. Find the launderer and throw him in a cell. Do you think you can manage to secure an inebriate? We'll see what he can remember when he sobers up." The crowd dispersed rapidly, and Sesshoumaru faced Kagome, anger and disgust tempering to disbelief. "Why? Didn't you understand from our conversation how important this prisoner's information is?"

"I made a mistake. I am prepared to be punished."

Sesshoumaru felt himself torn in two. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had an inkling that she was forcing his hand, though the motivation was obscure. He was responsible for the stronghold and that included assuring discipline was carried out. It was his misfortune that it was more dishonorable to let a crime go unpunished that to injure one's mate. He was angry with her.

He silently led her to the yard near the prison where a whipping post stood, solitary and darkened with dried blood, like a beacon of death. He grasped her wrists and lifted bound hands to a hook on the post, securing her, stretching her before him. Ebony hair fell part way down her back. He knew he should cut it off above her shoulders, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He swept her hair over to one side of her neck. She smelled like rain. He was suddenly conscious of the night before, holding her, small and fevered, to his body as she fought nightmares.

He bowed his head in defeat. "Kagome, I don't want to hurt you. I don't have a choice."

She met his eyes. Hers held a heartbreaking mixture of guilt and sorrow. She blinked, leaving only steely determination. "Just get it done," she said in voice so lacking emotion, he didn't recognize it.

Using his claws, he tore the top of her kimono, grabbed and pulled down, ripping cloth and baring her back. Her flawless skin, soon to be scarred, was exposed to the cool morning air. He had never felt such antipathy at a situation. And he could do nothing. His path was chosen from the moment she confessed and accepted punishment in front of witnesses. The long whip was curled next to the post like a sleeping black snake. He picked it up and walked to the groove carved in the ground that indicated the distance from the post the whip-wielder should stand in order to make contact but not kill. His fist tightened around the stiff handle, smooth leather heavy in his hand, and he flicked it. There was a whistling sound and the thing seemed alive, like it was capable of movement independent of his intentions.

Kagome pressed her forehead as hard as she could into the rugged post, steadying, focusing. She almost told him the truth when she saw his eyes. Her regret at causing him pain stabbed at her, but in the end it only strengthened her resolve that she needed chastisement. Her betrayal of her mother and brother had eaten at her when she was a child, and she stuck needles under her fingernails to punish herself. This was worse by far. She not only forgot her dead, but had the temerity to live, and live with happiness, among their butchers. Befriend them. Desire him. The fact that she had no real option in her role in the peace treaty meant nothing. In her eyes, it was worse. She had willingly let go of her loathing and sought contentment. She was a traitor.

She heard a loud crack, immediately followed by a sensation of such cutting heat that she gasped with shock. Breathing heavily, trying to calm, she bit her lip against the desire to scream. Then a second crack. The pain bloomed on her back, spreading down her legs and up her arms, so her entire body felt on fire. She squeezed her eyes shut and inwardly chanted. _You deserve it you deserve it_. The words became a mantra. The third crack produced an involuntary, animalistic cry and the noticeable feeling of wetness, dripping on her back. But the welcome agony had its desired effect; she began to feel cleansed, purged. The fourth strike wracked her so thoroughly she thought she was being cleaved in two. Her head hung and breath burned, caught in her throat. At the fifth crack of the whip she no longer had the strength to support her weight and sagged on her bonds. She thought she heard Gina's voice yelling as she lost consciousness.

"Sesshoumaru, for the love of heaven. Stop!"

Sesshoumaru turned and saw Gina running toward him, carrying the young kitsune Kagome protected. He threw the whip down in relief.

"She didn't do it. Shippou told me everything. She was taking the blame for him." Shippou sobbed against Gina's neck. Gina looked past her cousin and noticed Kagome. "Oh no," her said, voice cracking. She was too late.

Sesshoumaru sped to his mate, severed the ropes around her wrists, and caught her limp form as she fell. Her head lolled against his shoulder as he carried her swiftly to their rooms, mindful of her lacerated back, heedless of the warm blood soaking his clothes.

Her eyes opened a little. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

XXXXX

Jaken puttered around Sesshoumaru's study, waiting to be of service. He had been a faithful retainer since Sesshoumaru had come of age, and he had served General Inutaisho before him. Despite his pride of unquestioning loyalty, he had difficulty extending it to the Ningen woman. Humans were filth, weak and witless. She was completely unworthy of the honor of being the mate of his illustrious Lord. He wasn't the only Youkai to feel that way.

Jaken made it his business to know things. His size and plainness allowed him to be in a room, remaining primarily unnoticed. He listened and kept secrets. It was all done so that he may attend that much better, to anticipate his Lord's needs before he knew of them himself. But lately the talk was troubling. All Youkai at the stronghold were happy to celebrate War End's, as none of them had been untouched by the brutality, however the presence of a Ningen in their home was a bitter medicine that stuck in the gullet of many. Jaken wasn't surprised to learn of spies, destroyed documents, and prison breaks.

He heard his Lord's footsteps coming near, then detected the smell of Ningen blood. "Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called from the corridor. Jaken was perturbed at the sight that met him. There was no way to foresee that need.

"I'll need a basin of hot water and towels. But first get me a blanket."

After Jaken dug a blanket from a chest and brought it into the bedroom, he went to the kitchens for water, eager to fade into the shadows and absorb the gossip.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed with Kagome slumped against him. He untied her belt and slipped her torn, bloody kimono from her shoulders. She winced as the blanket touched her back, but he needed to keep her warm. Her hands clung to his haori, and she slowly ceased shuddering. "This is about more than just the kitsune, isn't it?"

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

"Why, Kagome?"

"I thought if you hurt me, it would be easier to hate you."

"Why do you want to hate me?"

"If I hate you, I can't be happy here, can I? But when you said you didn't want to hurt me, and I saw your eyes, I realized hatred was impossible. I knew then I only needed to be punished." Her voice was barely audible.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand. "Kagome…punished? Why?"

She took a deep breath. "When I was nine, my father was killed. Martyred they called it. The Battle of Fukuoka. The Ningen army was ruthlessly pursued by Youkai and was on the verge of being pinned against the Fukuoka Canyon. The Generals decided the best course of action would be for a small group to make a stand, while the remaining forces escaped across the bridge. The bridge would then be burnt, ending pursuit. Those left behind knew it was a suicide mission and were strictly volunteers. My father led them." Kagome stopped, sighing. "It worked. The Ningen army crossed the bridge, destroyed it, halting the Youkai advance. My father and his troops were revered for their sacrifice."

Sesshoumaru was aware of this chapter of Ningen history; he'd been there. He said nothing.

"At my father's memorial service, he was praised for his bravery in the face of certain death. I heard people talking about him, how he volunteered to command the martyrs. They said since my mother's death, he had changed. He had nothing to live for. And I thought…I am nothing."

"Kagome—"

"But I'm not nothing." Her voice was just above a whisper. "I am the one who continues to exist. They are the victims; I still live. And I realized I am here, happy, with those who killed my family, betraying them. I couldn't bear it, that one as treacherous as I was the one to survive."

Jaken entered with hot water and towels, set them down, and left.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the shoulders and straightened her. "Lie down. Let me cleanse your wounds." He pulled back the blankets on their bed, and she lay, face down, with her head resting on her arms. He covered her up to the waist and examined with sadness her ruined back, though the blood made it difficult to discern the degree of injury. He picked up a towel, dampened it, and carefully began to wash away the drying blood, avoiding the crimson gashes themselves. "Kagome, one does not need to die to be a victim. You are as much a casualty as the dead. Wouldn't your family want you to experience happiness?"

"I no longer think the dead care about the living."

"Survival does not necessitate misery. You are betraying no one, and you've suffered more than many. War often leaves its most persecuted alive."

"The living victim…my brother, Daichi, was one." The pain was a drug that loosened her tongue. "He was eight years older than me. After my father's death, it was just the two of us. And a household full of servants, of course. The next year my brother came of age and went to war. But it wasn't he who came back. For weeks he just sat and stared out the window. It was like he left his soul on the battlefield. At night he had nightmares. I could hear him screaming and crying, but no one could calm him."

Gina silently walked in, carrying bandages and ointment. She set them down and noted Kagome, relaxed and prostrate on the bed. Sesshoumaru was gently bathing her back. The scene was very different than she expected. She reached in her pocket and handed her cousin a vial of poppy tincture and a needle and suture string. "The cut on her shoulder blade needs stitching. Do you want me to do it?" she asked quietly. Gina knew Sesshoumaru had experience tending war wounds and would do a capable job.

"Thank you, I will." Gina exited quickly and without a sound. "Tell me more about your brother," Sesshoumaru said softly, praying she would continue to confide in him.

Kagome paused; if she kept speaking she wouldn't be able to hide her past any further. She made her choice and continued. "He began to become violent. He would go into awful rages…for no reason. I was scared of him and scared that it would worsen. It did. Some soldiers with whom he was posted came to the stronghold. They had been discharged from the military for various reasons. Illness, criminal behavior, dereliction of duty. They were all drunks. They came and didn't leave. One was the ringleader. Takeo." She said the name like a curse. "He brought in whores, who stole my mother's jewelry and kimono. They gambled, got in fights, drank. The furnishings of the stronghold were pawned for coin and liquor. I avoided them when possible, but mostly learned how to stay invisible. One by one all but the most loyal of our servants left. I didn't blame them. They were regularly assaulted and staying wasn't safe. My father's old manservant was still there, and he realized if it wasn't safe for the help, it certainly wasn't safe for me. One day when he couldn't stand it, he left to obtain assistance from Lady Tokuhoshi, whose lands bordered ours. He told me he would be back in two days and I should stay out of the way." She was quiet a moment. "I tried."

Sesshoumaru began to stitch close the flesh laid bare on Kagome's shoulder. The gash was deep and bleeding freely still. She tensed when he started, but eased into calm. "One night they were all gaming at dice. My brother always had pitiful luck at dice. I was hiding in a shadowy corner of the hall when I heard Daichi protest that he was done, he had nothing left to wager. 'You've one thing left of value,' said Takeo. 'And what is that?' asked my brother. 'Your little sister's virginity,' was the reply." Kagome shifted her head and readjusted her arms. "The ancestor who designed our stronghold was skilled in architecture. The manor was a beehive of secret passageways and hidden doors. I had one preferred hiding spot. It was perfectly concealed. Only my brother and I knew of its existence. All the servants who were aware of it were long gone. I went to it, thinking I was safe. My brother would probably lose his bet, but he would keep my secret. They would look for me, unsuccessfully, and my brother would say 'She must have run off.' I would wait until they all succumbed to drink, then sneak out and hide in the forest. But my brother didn't play the game with me. He gave me away. He opened my door. The knowledge of his betrayal hurt worse than anything that was done to me that night…Lady Tokuhoshi arrived the next morning. My brother was nowhere to be found. Days later, I was told, his body was discovered in a river. I never knew if the guilt drove him or if it was an accident. Lady Tokuhoshi brought with her a small battalion. They drove out the drunks and the whores. My rapists were executed."

Sesshoumaru grimaced at her use of the plural, but said nothing. What was there to say?

Kagome, unburdened, sighed with catharsis. "Lady Tokuhoshi took me to the Miko Shrine. I had a dislocated shoulder and, though I was only eleven and had not yet begun my menses, Lady Tokuhoshi wanted to ensure I would not become pregnant. The Sisterhood maintains an infirmary known both for its skill and its discretion. As I recovered there, I noticed a few things. The first was the lack of men. The second was the kindness of the women. Then I saw some miko on the training field. They were so strong and could fight. I wanted to be like them. I wanted to be able to defend myself, to never be hurt again. I asked to stay and, because I showed potential, it was allowed. Normally a daughter of a Great Family would be a bartered bride, but the Higurashi clan was no more and I was no longer marriageable. One of the other Families annexed our family land, and I became part of the past. Until the peace treaty." Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru, applying ointment to her back. "Do you understand, perhaps, why I was not the most willing of participants?"

Sesshoumaru's anguish at seeing her tied to the whipping post, back streaked red, was nothing to hearing her history. He wanted to go out and kill something. He stroked her hair. "Kagome, Gina left her drugs."

"I don't want it."

"Will you try to get some sleep? I need to check on the status of the investigation of the spy's whereabouts. I'll be back later." She didn't stir, so he rose. He was on his way to the infirmary when he crossed paths with Gina.

"Sesshoumaru, I was hoping I'd see you soon. I'm taking the kitsune Shippou in a few minutes to an emergency meeting of the Advisors so he can tell all he knows. Your father just returned, without having discovered anything. Your mother took to her rooms crying when she heard you had been forced to whip your mate, and to top it all off, we just received a courier with a message that Okuri is arriving tomorrow. I feel like we're being besieged from within and without."

Sesshoumaru groaned. "I'll be with my father and the Advisors for a while. After the fox gives evidence, will you see to Kagome?"

"How is she?"

"Gina, how does one protect someone from herself?"

Gina was unable to answer. They entered the Advisors' Hall together.

XXXXX

It was late afternoon when Sesshoumaru made it back to Kagome. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Raw," she answered, though she did not specify if she meant internally or externally. "I've never told the whole story to anyone. I've never spoken of my brother before. Now that you know the sorry tale, will you send me away, like so many damaged goods?"

"Kagome, you're not damaged."

"In Ningen society I am. Damaged. Spoiled."

"You're not in my eyes." Sesshoumaru brought a heavy blanket and gently put it around her shoulders. "I'd like to show you something."

They walked through the grounds to an area Kagome had not been, past gravestones and up a hill. They sat in front of three stones.

"About a decade ago my sister gave birth to her first pup," he said. "The fighting around here was intense, and her mate sought to insulate them from the bloodshed. My sister was in what was thought to be a safe place, but a horde of Ningen attacked and killed her guard, her, and her newborn pup. Her mate, my best friend, couldn't live with the loss and fell on his sword. In two days I lost the people to whom I was most close."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said. She read the names on the stones. Kintaro was on the right; Sumiko was on the left. The center stone was blank. "Why is there no name on the center stone?"

"They were waiting to announce the name until my father came back from the battlefront. No one knew what he was called. Kagome, I show you this, not to make light of your suffering, but to let you know that you don't have to be alone."

Kagome noted the name of Sesshoumaru's sister. The coincidence was not lost on her. "Sumiko was my sister's name too. Perhaps we have more in common than I thought."

They watched the sun set in silence. "Sesshoumaru, have I irreparably damaged things between us?"

"No, though your tendency toward self-destruction is alarming, nothing is damaged. I'll never harm you again, if you promise not to use me as an instrument of flagellation."

She smiled. "Agreed."

He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close.

She leaned back slightly, looking up at him and said, "Sesshoumaru, I think I'm ready…I am. I'm ready."

He pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head. "Let's wait for your back to heal."

They walked back to the manor, hand in hand. She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Admit it, though; you've wanted to beat me since we met."

"Miko, if I had my choice, I'd wrap my hands around your pretty neck."

She grinned. "You think my neck is pretty?"

They slept that night in each other's arms.


	16. Okuri

"How bad is it?" asked Kagome, peering over her shoulder.

"I'm amazed. It looks like the wounds have been healing for a week. There may not even be much scarring, just on your shoulder blade. I thought you couldn't use your powers." Gina was applying ointment and rebandaging Kagome's back.

"I can't. Maybe since I'm unable to do anything outwardly, my powers are manifesting inward, and I'm healing myself without awareness of it."

"Sesshoumaru did a lovely job stitching you up," Gina said with a sly smile. "I can't wait to tease him. If you keep healing so quickly, I'll be able to remove the sutures in a few days."

"When do you think I can start training again?"

"Oh, tomorrow, if you take it easy." Gina helped Kagome don her kimono again. "Sesshoumaru was very upset yesterday. How are things between you two?"

"I think…we're okay. Maybe better than ever?" Kagome blushed a little when she remembered being in bed with him that morning. She woke up lying on him, her head resting on his chest. His fingers combed through her hair, claws gently sliding up the nape of her neck. The rhythm of his heart and breath and the warmth of his body were like an anchor, holding her to that moment, and in her contentment she briefly denied that anything else existed.

Gina smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm so glad to hear it. I'm afraid if you and Sessh don't stop fumbling at each other, you will drive Seiobo into an early grave. She is eager for you to be mated and marked. You may not know this, her desire to see pups running around the manor borders on obsession. Ever since Sumiko and her newborn were killed."

Kagome realized she neglected to ask about something that had been bothering her all morning. "How's Shippou?"

Gina sighed. "He'll be okay. He feels horrible about what he did and your taking his punishment, though I truly doubt Sesshoumaru would have whipped one so young."

"What exactly happened?"

"The spy worked in the kitchens. Another servant there gave Shippou a small package and told him to slip it to the prisoner with his rice bowl. Shippou said he thought it was just some extra food for a fellow kitchen worker. A lock pick was found on the floor of the cell, and the servant who gave Shippou the package has disappeared. Shippou also said it was the same servant who knocked over the lamp last week. He threatened him against saying anything, and Shippou thought it was an accident and he just wanted to stay out of trouble, but now we think it was probably deliberate. They are most certainly in league with Okuri, who is, in case you haven't heard, arriving today. We still don't know how they escaped the stronghold. I think Sesshoumaru is trying to track down their path by scent as we speak."

"Lady Kagome, I'm so pleased that you're up and about." Lady Seiobo entered the infirmary, obviously relieved to see Kagome. "Jaken told me where to find you. How are you, dear? I was so worried yesterday. I feel I've aged three decades in a day."

"I'm much better, Lady Seiobo, thank you. And I'm terribly sorry to have upset you."

"Please don't apologize, darling. You may have actually unwittingly helped us quite a bit. Youkai do not trust Ningen," Seiobo explained. "Our Advisors supported this treaty unanimously, and both my mate and Sesshoumaru command unquestioning loyalty from their troops. However we knew we would have issues with some servants. Many reside here because Ningen destroyed their homes and killed their families. We knew some of them would be unhappy with your presence and ripe for exploitation by Okuri. Hannya told me the mood is now rather altered. The servants are all talking this morning about the aid you gave the kitsune, and your praises are being sung in every corner of the manor."

"It's true," Gina agreed. "Not only do they respect your bravery, they think Sesshoumaru's a monster, and you're a paragon of compassion and sympathy."

"Oh," said Kagome with concern, "I don't want them to think ill of Sesshoumaru."

"Don't worry, he actually prefers it that way, the sick puppy."

"Kagome the reason I'm here, is to collect you for a fitting with Mariko. There will be a formal banquet this evening, and I asked her to alter something for you. She is meeting us in my rooms shortly. Gina, if you would like to avoid dining with us you are, of course, excused. If you wish to accompany us, come to my rooms this afternoon, and Hannya will help you dress and put your hair up." She gave Gina a quick kiss on the cheek. "Kagome, I will explain our cousin Okuri while we walk."

As they went through the corridors, Kagome noticed several servants staring at her, but it seemed their expressions were curious instead of fearful.

"Long, long ago," Seiobo began, "the House of the West was ruled by Okuri and Isamu's grandfather, Hisashi."

"Isamu?"

"My mate's given name, dear. His and Okuri's fathers were brothers. Okuri's father was older and very ambitious. He tried to gain control of the House of the West by means of a coup, but was killed. Okuri and his mother were sent into exile to live with her kin. By the time Hisashi was on his deathbed, Isamu's father was also dead, and he had to pick one of his grandsons as his heir. Under normal circumstances the offspring of the elder deceased son would be named. However Hisashi instead disowned Okuri and named Isamu his heir. Okuri was furious and immediately challenged. There was a brief battle, which ended in a rout of Okuri's force and his surrender at the tip of Isamu's sword. It was ages ago, and still he continues to be bedevil us. He has never stopped trying to enlist the support of the other main families, which is easy enough to overlook—politics are politics, after all. My mate always had a guilty conscience about being named heir and brushed off the rumors. The attempt on Gina's life was not so easy to ignore."

"What? I had no idea." Kagome was shocked.

"Gina may have told you already, at one point it was planned that she and Sesshoumaru would mate. Okuri has pushed since her birth, a union between his daughter, Azami, and Sesshoumaru. Once when Gina, barely an adolescent, was traveling to visit her father's kin, her escort was attacked, and she was left for dead. Her recovery took the better part of a year. It is the reason she is skilled in the infirmary; it was her home for many months, and she absorbed much information from the healer at the time. Nothing could ever be proved, but we all knew what happened. Okuri was seeking to remove his daughter's rival."

"How horrible for her. Poor Gina. Is that why she is excused from the dinner?"

"Precisely. We overlook the breach of etiquette. Okuri also stirred up trouble years later when he came to visit and arrange a mating between Azami and Sesshoumaru. By then Gina was no longer his intended, so we entertained their proposal, with no intention of granting it, in an effort to make peace. During the discussions, Okuri tried to convince Sesshoumaru to overthrow his father. He, though young, was powerful enough that he certainly would have succeeded, but Sesshoumaru is nothing if not honorable, and patricide is the height of dishonor. Sesshoumaru wanted to kill Okuri, but Isamu let him leave, hoping, foolishly I fear, that pardoning him would be the end of it."

They entered Seiobo's wing of the manor. Kagome had been there before, but was too distracted by arguing with Sesshoumaru to notice how beautiful the furnishings and art were. The walls were tastefully adorned with brush paintings and tapestries, the tables with vases and bibelots. Mariko was waiting patiently, with a kimono of such exquisiteness, Kagome was at a loss for words. It was maroon silk, appliquéd with images of waterfalls in every shade of blue Kagome could imagine.

"Ah, I was right!" Seiobo cried with delight, as Mariko pinned and marked the rich cloth that Kagome tried on. "The blue captures your eyes. Can you have it ready by the end of the afternoon, Mariko?"

"Yes, Lady Seiobo."

Seiobo sensed that Kagome was dumbstruck. "Kagome, dear, you are the mate of the Heir to the West. You simply must look the part."

"I'm sorry I'm a bit intimidated. I am the daughter of a noble, but my experience in those surroundings was as a child and such regalia were for much older people. Lady Seiobo, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"There is an aspect of Youkai society about which I'm unclear. What exactly are mating and marking?"

"Mating, generally, is the physical, sexual act. A mate, however, has a slightly different meaning. It is, I believe, what Ningen call a spouse. Unattached Inuyoukai, while not promiscuous, are free to take lovers. It is tolerated, though not encouraged. They are not considered mates, however, until the male has marked the female. Once he marks her, they are pair-bonded and remain together. The mark signifies ownership, in a way. If a female is marked, she is untouchable to all males beside the one who marked her. It is highly symbolic and inviolable."

"But…what is a mark?" Kagome prayed urine wasn't involved.

"A bite mark, dear."

"What? A…bite? Where?" Kagome sounded horrified.

"The location is a matter of personal choice. When a male marks a female part of his Youki goes into her and changes her smell. That is how her status is discernable. The mark itself can be in a hidden place, but knowing my son, he will mark you in a highly visible spot, probably your neck."

Kagome's hand flew to the mentioned body part. "Does it hurt?" she asked weakly.

"Not a bit," Seiobo lied.

XXXXX

The mood in the Advisors' Hall was decidedly somber as Lady Seiobo and the others waited for the latest report on the scandal. General Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru entered and, after taking their seats, the former began.

"We know now how they escaped. Centuries ago the stronghold had an underground tunnel which went under the wall on the north face. The entrance was in a little used storeroom, and it terminated in a cave halfway down the hill. The tunnel fell into disuse, and the entrance was blocked. This was all years ago, and the tunnel is only shown on the very oldest maps of the stronghold. We discovered this morning the obstruction had been removed. It is impossible to tell how long it has been like this, who is responsible, and who knows. But it is surely the means of escape and likely also served as a hiding place, explaining the reason our search of the countryside proved fruitless. We will erect a new impediment in the future, but for now I'd rather monitor both ends to see if anyone tries to go in."

Lord Sato spoke. "While this isn't good news, at least the discovery of the tunnel is a positive development. What of the servants?"

"They are all being interviewed," Lady Inoue said. "We have hinted at amnesty for anyone who turns in a collaborator. Normally I wouldn't have much hope, as the servants all protect each other, but Lady Kagome's…conduct yesterday has won her a loyal following, especially in the kitchens, which is, ironically, where the two spies worked. Lord Sesshoumaru, your new mate is quite fascinating," she said, a curious smile playing on her lips.

"Fascinating as she may be," Sato said, "she remains unmarked. Okuri will read much into that. Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought—"

"I have my reasons and am uninterested in sharing them. I will make sure Lady Kagome is protected. We should be more worried about him planting additional spies here."

"I agree with Sesshoumaru," Seiobo concurred. "Okuri is up to something. We all need to be on guard until he leaves."

A soldier knocked sharply and entered. "Lord General, Lord Okuri has just arrived."

"Thank you," General Inutaisho said. "Commander Nakamura, I know you've spent the morning preparing the troops for my cousin's visit. Yesterday's breach in discipline has the potential for disaster. Come with me while I greet him. We'll find out how long he intends to stay."

XXXXX

Lady Seiobo walked into her dressing room to find Gina and Kagome sharing a bottle of wine, giggling while Hannya brushed Gina's long silvery hair.

"And then I told him that since he is no longer going off to war, he could always help Mariko with the sewing and embroidery if he gets bored."

"Gina, were you pestering your cousin again?"

"Oh, hello Aunt! You know as well as I he secretly enjoys my needling."

"So you're joining us tonight? I'm so glad. Kagome, dear, stand up and let me look at you."

Kagome stood self-consciously as Seiobo studied her. "You are lovely. But what to do about your hair?" She thought for a moment. "Ooo I have just the thing." Seiobo rifled through her jewelry boxes and with a satisfied sound, pulled out a blue enameled comb. "I think simple, rather than elaborate, don't you agree Hannya? Kagome, this comb belonged to my mother. I'd like you to have it."

Kagome was touched. "Thank you," she said softly, examining the comb. "I have never had anything so beautiful. I'm honored."

"You're very welcome. Unfortunately, I've some regrettable news. Naraku is with Okuri."

Gina groaned. "Maybe I've changed my mind about attending."

"Who is Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"The most vile Youkai on the face of the Earth," spat Gina.

"Okuri has a son, a by-blow on a servant," Seiobo explained. "He has acknowledged him, though most others don't. You need to stay out of his way. Okuri is conniving and charming; his skill at diplomacy rivals my own. I suppose that is why he still lives, after all the trouble he's caused. Naraku is different, completely unsubtle in his danger."

"He tried to mark me by force years ago. Sesshoumaru saved me, thank heaven. Naraku claimed he was just playing around. He's just like his father in that way. Always maintains plausible deniability."

"Sesshoumaru will make sure you are well protected, but don't let yourself be anywhere near Naraku. The fact that you are unmarked makes you particularly vulnerable."

"I appreciate the warning," Kagome said, wishing the subjugation beads were not around her neck.

The trio made their way to the banquet hall and met Sesshoumaru and General Inutaisho at the entrance. Sesshoumaru, who already dreaded the formal meal with his hated relatives, was seized by a near uncontrollable urge to carry Kagome to their room where he could be alone with her and her passionate, indigo eyes. She took his arm when he offered it and inside was introduced to more officers, nobles, and advisors, then finally the cousins. "Kagome, this is Lord Okuri, his daughter, Azami, and son, Naraku," Sesshoumaru said coolly. Okuri and Azami had white hair and magenta stripes like their kin. Naraku had brown hair and only one stripe on his cruel, handsome face.

Okuri bowed low and said unctuously, "Lady Kagome, welcome to the family."

Kagome bowed in return. "Thank you, Lord Okuri, Lady Azami, Lord Naraku."

Naraku sneered. "So this is how far the West has fallen. A Ningen."

Sesshoumaru growled ominously. Okuri quickly spoke. "Naraku, you know how important dear Kagome is. War's End. Lady Kagome, pay no mind to my son. He frequently speaks without thinking."

Kagome, unsure of how to respond, was saved by Seiobo strolling up and taking over the tense situation. "Okuri," she smiled, "you've met my new daughter. Wonderful. I propose we take our seats; I believe dinner will be brought out shortly."

The food at the banquet was delicious and the assembled crowd chattered animatedly. Kagome had a lovely time, though she was conscious of Naraku staring at her with undisguised malice. Sesshoumaru noticed, as did Gina, seated at Kagome's other side.

Gina patted her hand. "Ignore the bastard. After dinner the advisors and officers are all going to have tedious meetings and conferences with Okuri and his allies. We can go to the baths and have a nice, relaxing soak. As long as your stitches stay dry, you should be fine."

"That sounds divine." She looked hopefully at Sesshoumaru. "Is it allowable?"

As if I could deny her anything, he thought. "Just don't go anywhere without an escort. I'll have a guard posted to our rooms."

"What is Azami like?" Kagome asked. "Perhaps she would make a good friend."

"She is Okuri's daughter. Don't trust her," Sesshoumaru answered simply.

After the meal, Gina gave Kagome a quick hug. "I'll see you in the bathhouse changing room in a bit, dear."

Sesshoumaru walked with Kagome back to their rooms so she could change out of her finery. He would have preferred to remain with her, protecting her, or even better, protecting her naked in bed, but his duty lay with the nobles and military tending to the problems at hand. "I'll send for a guard directly. Don't leave without him."

"I won't," Kagome promised.

Sesshoumaru raised a hand to her face, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He then trailed a claw along her jawbone and lower, stopping at her pulse point. She closed her eyes and sighed audibly. She took a step toward him and reached up, grasping the back of his neck, drawing his face to hers. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She trembled slightly as their lips first touched, but she realized how badly she wanted this and returned the kiss ardently. Their kisses became longer, more confident, more familiar. Kagome snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his.

He broke away and looked at her with worry. "How's your back?"

"Inconsequential," she said breathlessly.

He enfolded her in his arms tightly, softly bit his way down her slender neck, and ran his tongue along her collarbone. Her slow, throaty moan was a goad to his desire, and he recaptured her mouth. He deepened the kiss, licking her full bottom lip. She met his tongue with her own, and they explored each other's mouths, tasting, learning. Kagome was frightened of her own desire, but trusted him and her instincts.

"Sesshoumaru!" General Inutaisho's voice boomed from the corridor. "What's going on? We've been waiting."

"Not again," they groaned simultaneously.

"I need to go. I don't want to."

"I understand. I'll be here when you return."

General Inutaisho walked in to see his son kiss Kagome goodbye. As they walked to the Advisors' Hall the elder Youkai said, "It's about damn time."

XXXXX

"She is unmarked, it's true, but did you see them together? I don't even think we can wait until tomorrow to make a move. I need to do it tonight," said a gruff voice in a dark, empty room.

"What are my orders, sir?" asked the other shadow.

"Take a small group to the storeroom my father discussed. I'd be a fool to believe Sesshoumaru hasn't found that tunnel yet. Kill anyone guarding it and wait. I'll take care of the Ningen bitch's escort. When I come with her, we will need to escape through the tunnel immediately, so fucking pay attention. And I needn't tell you, stealth is crucial. If we are found out before I can mark her, it will be for nothing."

"We won't fail."

The two Youkai withdrew from the dark and went in separate directions, leaving behind a small, wide-eyed figure in the blackness. Jaken thought this conversation was by far the most interesting he had overheard all day. Even more interesting though, was the fact that he was not certain how he would proceed with the newly gleaned information.

XXXXX

Kagome emerged from the bathhouse with Gina feeling clean and excited and a little nervous.

"You seem distracted, Kagome," Gina said. "Is everything alright?"

Kagome blushed. "Oh…I'm fine. Just a tiny bit apprehensive. Gina, I can trust him, can't I?"

"Darling, you can trust him with your life. I saw the way he sees you. He'd die before he hurt you again. No, I think there are many other things he'd rather do to you," Gina said deviously, causing Kagome to blush even redder.

Azami came from around the corner. "Lady Gina, I've got a splitting headache. Could you possibly take me to the infirmary and find something to help alleviate it?"

"Certainly, Lady Azami. We can go straightaway. Kagome, enjoy yourself tonight. Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Gina. Lady Azami, I hope you feel better."

"Lady Kagome," said the guard approaching her, "I was told to wait for you to come out of the baths. Are you ready to go back to Lord Sesshoumaru's quarters?"

"Yes, thank you." He was wearing a helmet with a half face mask, but Kagome could tell he was not the same guard who had brought her down earlier and she assumed they must have changed shifts. He escorted her down a corridor, then took an unfamiliar turn. "Shouldn't we be going that direction?" Kagome gestured to the side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wanted us to take an indirect path."

They kept walking, into a deserted area of the manor. Just as Kagome noted they were getting farther away from the destination, she was hit hard on the back of her head. Her knees buckled. Sitting, dazed, in a heap on the floor, she reached up and felt blood trickling down the back of her neck. She looked up to see her guard remove his helmet. Naraku.

"Well well well. You filthy human piece of trash," he snarled as he circled around her. "There will be plenty of time for a good fuck later, that is if I can bring myself to touch dirt like you, but first things first." He squatted in front of Kagome and slapped her. She sprawled. "Don't fight me and it won't be so bad. I'm warning you, bitch, understand?" He lay atop her, pinning her legs beneath him. He was large and heavy, and Kagome was unable to catch her breath. His claws tore at the sleeve of her robe, ripping fabric, exposing her upper arm. Kagome felt his mouth there and realized with horror what he meant to do when she felt his fangs scrape her skin.


	17. The Price of Inaction

Jaken slowly walked toward the Advisors' Hall, unsure of himself. If he kept quiet about the plotting he witnessed, the Ningen woman would be out of their lives. Lord Sesshoumaru would be free to take a proper Taiyoukai mate, and the human's presence forgotten. He would be in no trouble; all would be ignorant that he withheld information. On the other hand, his Lord appeared concerned for her wellbeing the day before, and the other servants suddenly seemed to be taken with her. Perhaps Lady Kagome was different. That morning she said 'good morning' and 'thank you' when he stoked the brazier in the bedroom. Jaken realized, though he hadn't noticed at the time, that she said it lacking the typical air of condescension with which he was usually addressed. Yes, maybe she was different. He entered the Hall.

The atmosphere was charged. Okuri had the floor. "As welcome as War's End is and as much as we appreciate Lord Sesshoumaru's sacrifice by agreeing to take a Ningen into his bed, do we really want a hanyou as a presumptive heir to the House of the West? I suggest a mating between Lady Azami and Lord Sato's son, with the understanding that their first born son would be the next in line after Sesshoumaru. He would have as much Inutaisho blood as any offspring Lord Sesshoumaru may produce, but without the human taint."

General Inutaisho stood angrily. "I care not on whom you foist your daughter, Okuri, but the succession of the West is not yours to determine. Sesshoumaru will name his heir when the time comes, as is his right."

Jaken approached. "Begging pardon, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, Jaken, what is it?" he asked brusquely, scowling at the ill-timing. He knew Okuri's ambitions turned on Azami, but his cousin hadn't made such a naked grab for power in a long time.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken began softly, "I just overheard a conspiracy involving Lady Kagome."

"Go on."

"She is in danger. I heard two Youkai talking. They mean to abduct her. And mark her."

Sesshoumaru immediately shot up, eyes bleeding red. "Tell the others. I've got to find her." He ran out in the direction of the bathhouse. Knowing of Gina's reluctance to leave warm water unless forced to do so, he thought there was a strong chance they would still be there. Unfortunately the place was vacant when he arrived. The smells of Kagome and Gina lingered, but it was another that caught his attention. Youkai blood. There, in a corner, a screen was set up, hiding blood splatter and Kagome's guard lying dead, throat slit ear to ear. Then, faintly, under the stench of blood, he picked up Naraku's scent.

XXXXX

Kagome quickly came to her senses and started to struggle. Naraku sat up, straddling her thighs and back handed her face. "I told you, whore, not to fight. I'll beat you witless if you want me to."

He raised his hand to hit her again, but she screamed, "No! Don't hurt me! I'll be good."

"Oh, you'll be better than good, submissive little bitch." He ran his hands up her sides, then opened the top of her robe, groping her. "Do I have time to sample your assets?" He leaned down, pinning her arms with his hands and licked down the side of her neck, where Sesshoumaru had just caressed her two hours before. He went lower. Kagome gritted her teeth and forced herself to stay still. "Too bad we're on a tight schedule. Nothing would be better than to defile you right under Sesshoumaru's nose. Maybe I'll mark your neck instead." He let go off an arm and cruelly twisted her face to the side, laying bare her throat. He lowered his mouth.

At that moment, Kagome grabbed his ear and pulled, tearing it. Naraku sat up screaming, holding a hand up to the side of his face. Kagome took the opportunity to drive the base of her hand hard just under the spot where his ribs met, knocking the wind out him. He doubled over slightly, bringing his head within her reach, and she smacked his injured ear with all her might, making him dizzy enough that she could shove him to one side and escape her position under him.

Kagome sprang to her feet and sprinted to the corridor, but Naraku recovered quickly and lunged, tripping her. He got to his feet. "So Sesshoumaru found himself a fiesty one," he sneered. "Not according to plan, but we can still have our fun."

Kagome adjusted her robe and stood slowly. "You chose the wrong Ningen to hassle. I fight dirty," she muttered, wiping blood from her split lip.

Naraku laughed, cold and low. He pulled out his sword. Kagome quickly scanned the area. There was a large heavy table in the center of the seldom-used room, with no chairs or anything else. She was completely unarmed. Then she saw it, the helmet he had been wearing. It was lying about ten yards from one end of the table. She ran to the table and ducked underneath it. Naraku sauntered over, chuckling. "Do you really think you're safe under there?" he scoffed, jumping on top. "Come out come out, little mousey. And I'll make nice and forgive you." Kagome could hear him striding back and forth. When his steps went down the table, away from the helmet, she made her move.

Running out, she dove for the helmet, seized it, and spun, raising the helmet above her, just as Naraku flew through the air, bringing his sword crashing down into it. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the room. The force of the blow jarred her arms, but she managed to plant a foot and kick a knee cap with her other leg. Naraku sank to one knee as she quickly got up and hit his hand with the helmet, knocking the sword out of his grasp, sending it spinning across the floor. They both lunged for it. Naraku's reach was longer, and he touched the sword, but she raked her nails on his face and gouged at his eyes. He abandoned the weapon and wrapped both hands around her neck, squeezing. Just as she began to see black pinpricks, she felt something. The helmet again. Grabbing hold tightly, she slammed it into the side of his head, breaking most of the teeth on that side of his face. He bellowed in pain and anger.

Kagome scooted back, putting some space between them. "I'd like to see you try to bite something now, with no fucking teeth."

Naraku was no idiot. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. He struggled to his feet and stumbled away. Gathering speed, he made toward the direction of the storeroom which hid the tunnel, intent on escape. Kagome picked up the fallen sword and chased after him.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru rapidly followed the scent trail. It led away from their rooms, he noted ominously. He found himself in an area of the manor than had roof damage and was unused until repairs could be affected. Then he smelled Youkai blood. And Ningen. Lying on the floor was a bloody, dented helmet. His heart sank. His sense of smell took him through an opposite door, which led into a small yard. He sped, sword drawn, through a passage into the main courtyard.

A large group of manor guards were standing, cheering, and Sesshoumaru heard clashing metal. He progressed toward them and was relieved and dismayed to see Kagome, apparently alive and well, in the center of the clearing, crossing swords with one of Naraku's minions. Naraku was on all fours near them, covered in blood, attempting to regain his feet. "What the devil?"

Kouga walked up. "Watch her. She's playing with him. I told you she knew which end of a sword was which. Ayame wanted a snack, so I was on my way to the kitchens," he explained, "when I heard the courtyard alarm raised. I came out to see Lady Kagome slicing Naraku's thigh open. He won't be going anywhere fast. Then his henchman attacked her. His dumb luck. No one has intervened because, honestly, she fights better than anyone here, yourself excluded, of course, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru marveled at her skill. He had seen her fight empty-handed and had been impressed. But the sword in her hand seemed like a deadly extension of her arm. She was perfectly relaxed and balanced, the grace and speed with which she moved was breathtaking. She kept her parries near her body, forcing her opponent to extend his reach, keeping him off balance. He had to get closer to her, and that, because of her speed, gave her the advantage. She blocked a strike, then pushed in, elbowing him in the neck. She quickly backed away as he coughed and regained his composure. She moved in to strike, which he blocked, but she immediately kicked him, first in the lower back, then the head, showing off a good bit of leg in the process, to a round of cheers and whistles. Apparently, Sesshoumaru thought, many of them were unaware of his presence. The Youkai was getting tired and frustrated.

"This has gone on long enough." Sesshoumaru pushed forward. "Kagome, stop." He raised his drawn sword toward the Youkai. "Drop it."

Naraku's underling complied, just as General Inutaisho and Okuri and various officers and nobles converged on the scene, taking stock of a very injured Naraku, a disarmed soldier, held at bay by Sesshoumaru, and a battered looking Kagome.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. Her clothes were torn and bloody, and she had bruises on her face and neck. She suddenly looked exhausted and swayed a little. He rushed to her, putting an arm around her waist. "Are you hurt? Did he mark you?" She leaned against him and shook her head.

The confusion subsided slightly as General Inutaisho stepped forward and demanded, "What's going on here?"

Kagome straightened and called out, "He tried to bite me!"

Okuri ran up, sword drawn. He stopped in front of Naraku. "This seditious behavior brings shame to my house. You are no longer my son." Naraku looked at his father, uncomprehending. Before anyone could stop him, Okuri raised his sword and decapitated the kneeling Youkai. The silence was immediate.

General Inutaisho was furious. "We haven't had a chance to question him!"

Okuri bowed low. "My sincerest apologies, cousin. This dishonorable action called for swift retribution." He looked at Kagome, "My deepest regrets, dear Lady."

Sesshoumaru pulled her close. "Silencing witnesses, cousin?" Kagome looked at the corpse on the ground and understood for the first time how dangerous Okuri was.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, I know what you are trying to imply. I stress, I had no involvement whatsoever with this crime against your…intended mate. I don't know for what fool purpose he acted, but it was independent any influence of mine."

"And you expect us to take you at your word? When did you begin to think me an idiot, Okuri?" General Inutaisho growled.

"Dear Cousin Isamu, as there is no proof otherwise and as my rank entitles me certain deference, my word is all you have. As to recognition of your idiocy, I don't think I could fix on a date. Perhaps if your son had done his duty and marked the bitch, this regrettable incident could have been avoided."

Sesshoumaru pointed his sword at Okuri. "Give me a reason not to cut you down," he threatened.

"War, my dear cousin," he replied derisively. "Or, more accurately, the avoidance of war. I have more backing from the main families than any of you realize. I know the other Houses have pledged their support as long as the peace treaty holds, but how willingly do they involve themselves in Western feuding if the treaty breaks? No, you'd be a bigger cretin than your father to kill me now. I will leave the stronghold tonight with Naraku's body. He at least deserves a proper burial. And as a token of good faith I'll leave Azami in your tender care. She can be your hostage until I find her a mate."

Lady Seiobo stepped forward, tension etched on her face over the tragedy that almost was. "We will accept Azami into our household. Get out. Now."

"I'll leave, but chew on this. You are pinning quite a bit of hope on the health and safety of a lone Ningen woman. She's not marked. Think of all the trouble you'll avoid by setting her aside." Okuri, flanked by an armed escort left the crowd with several of his allied nobles.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome close. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I should have stationed more than one guard to you, or kept you with me. Are you hurt? Let me see you." He leaned her back. Her lip was swollen and had dried blood on it. There were angry bruises on her neck, but she appeared whole.

"I'm sore and a little dizzy. He blind-sided me on the back of my head." Sesshoumaru felt the base of her skull. There was a huge lump and crusted blood.

"Do you want to go to Gina?"

"I really just want to bathe again." She thought of Naraku's loathsome hands and mouth on her and shuddered.

"I'd feel better if Gina looked at your head."

Lady Seiobo and General Inutaisho hurried over. "Son, we'll need to convene a meeting immediately," the latter said with urgency.

Sesshoumaru looked at his parents and shook his head. "Do it without me. Nothing has changed. Okuri is still an insect I wish had been squashed years ago. We knew there would be those who would switch to his side. I suspect he is overstating the support he has. When the other families notice they're not sending their favorite sons to be slaughtered at the frontlines, they'll find Okuri's tired old song less appealing. The only thing that is different is his pet bully has been removed, and now we know his spy's name is Azami. I'll find you tomorrow. Right now I'm going to take care of my mate." He scooped Kagome up in his arms and carried her in the direction of the infirmary.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome into bed. Gina had wanted to keep her in the infirmary overnight, but neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru would hear of it, and because Kagome had no signs of concussion, Gina let her go. "How does your head feel?" he asked as he slid beneath blankets.

"Achy, but I've lived through worse." She took her increasing-familiar position nestled up to his side, head on his shoulder, hand on his chest, fingers splayed. His arms around her and the strength of his presence were a sanctuary. She felt safe, and for the first time she allowed herself to think of what nearly happened and began to tremble.

"Ssshhh, you're safe now. Kagome, I'll talk to the Advisors tomorrow about removing the beads. I would do it right now, but it might alter a treaty provision, and I need to see if it would affect anything. All this nonsense with Okuri makes even the slightest misstep potentially catastrophic. We cannot afford to lose the support of the other three Houses. Though, after seeing you with a sword in your hand, I'm not sure why you need them taken off at all."

"Sesshoumaru, I feel so badly. I'm the cause of so much trouble. Perhaps it would be better for you to set me aside."

"Kagome, it's not you. Things were like this long before you were even born. Don't ever blame yourself." His arm tightened possessively around her. "And I won't discuss renouncing you. I may not have marked you yet, but you are as much my mate as my mother belongs with my father. The fear, when I thought you might be taken from me, was completely foreign and physically painful. You're not going anywhere."

They were quiet for a few minutes, content in the nearness of their bodies. Kagome still slept wearing a robe, but her bare foot leisurely traced a pattern on his calf. Feeling naughty, she reached her leg, foot drifting lower, until she felt his, and slithered her big toe along the arch of his foot.

His foot moved, pinning hers down. "Stop."

"Ticklish?"

He responded by gently poking her ribs. She squirmed and giggled. Then yawned. The poppy tincture Gina gave her was kicking in. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hhmm."

"Tell me a story."

Such a request was unprecedented. "Miko, I've been on patrol with my troops or at war most of my adult life. I don't know any stories that would interest you."

"What is your…favorite childhood memory?"

He was silent a moment. "When I grew up there was a life or death battle being waged between the male and female youth of the manor. Kintaro, my foster brother, and I led the forces of good, and my sister and Gina were our arch enemies. Females represented everything repulsive and vicious about Youkai society. Especially Gina." Kagome laughed quietly. "The children of the other residents of manor, nobility and servants alike, were our foot soldiers and, often, innocent bystanders. Day to day life was made of many individual skirmishes, but a pivotal victory occurred when Kintaro and I saw Sumiko and Gina napping in the sun one summer afternoon. They had been brushing and braiding each other's hair and had fallen asleep. They both had long, flowing hair and considered it their crowning glory, though I have no idea why. All they did to achieve that vanity was avoid cutting it. In classic form, Kintaro, far more creative, was the instigator and I, the enthusiastic accomplice. We went into the kitchens and took the sharpest knives available. I was assigned Gina; Kintaro had Sumiko. We crept up and, in one fell swoop, grabbed the braid of the chosen victim and lopped it off as short as possible. I thought my mother was going to skin us alive. Kintaro and I stole some food and hid in the woods, living as happy fugitives for three days. That is my favorite childhood memory."

Kagome laughed merrily. "I guess I got my story after all. I'm still having trouble thinking of you as young. I bet you were cute."

"Of course." He was afraid to ask about her childhood memories, not wanting to make her sad. "Kagome, if you don't want to talk about—"

"I want to. I want you to know. But also…it's better to talk. I've shoved things away for so long, thinking the pain would disappear." She sighed. "I thought of you as so cold and remote when we first arrived. Now I find you easy to confide in."

"Probably because you're on drugs."

She smiled. "Not all my memories are sad. I know we were all happy before my mother died. I remember when my sister was born. I was four and glad to be no longer the only girl and the baby of the family. I was told she married earlier this year. I hope she's happy. She was raised as a member of my aunt's household. I wouldn't even know her if I saw her, but she's still my sister." Kagome yawned again. "But my favorite memory…my brother. He was older than me by eight years and big and strong. He used to carry me on his shoulders, and we'd pick the peaches that grew in our orchards, then eat them until we were ill. After everything, it was those times when I felt like a normal little girl."

"Go to sleep, Kagome. It's late, and tomorrow we will have to discover the damage done and begin planning its repair."

"Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Alive he plots and schemes. Dead he becomes a symbol. Symbols are powerful things. If I killed him, grandson of a former leader of the West and, in the eyes of many, its rightful heir, in defense of a Ningen, it would risk spurring his supporters into action and turning those on the fence to his side. Certain families would fall over each other to take Azami as a mate, giving them someone to rally around. Over the years, we've discussed…removing him and always decided while he lives he remains merely a political adversary, albeit a dangerous one. Death gives him a sympathetic and tragic aspect we cannot afford. He should have been killed when he first challenged my father. Too bad he didn't know how costly letting him live would prove. It is safer, for now, to wait and let him play his hand. I have no doubt either I or my father will kill him one day."

They were quiet once more. Then Kagome asked, "What would have happened if Naraku had succeeded?"

Sesshoumaru's blood ran cold. Their fledgling relationship would die. She would belong to Naraku, left to live in misery and cruelty. The peace treaty would end. "Let's not go down that path. Sleep."


	18. Mating

Kagome woke up in an empty bed, happy to be feeling good. Her skin appeared relatively free of bruises, her back felt almost normal, and she didn't have any anticipated opiate fuzziness. Not having had any exercise in three days, she looked forward to, at least, a prolonged period of stretching. After changing and eating a few dried apricots, Kagome walked to the training arena, bumping into Gina on the way.

"Kagome, I was just coming to see you. How do you feel?"

"Remarkable. Maybe having these beads on, if it truly is what's causing my powers to heal me, is a disguised blessing."

"Let me see the back of your head." Gina's sure fingers found little swelling. "Interesting. I can tell by your attire, you mean to do some training. Would you care for some company while you walk?"

Kagome smiled. "I'd love your company." They amicably linked arms and strode the corridors.

"How is Sesshoumaru? I haven't seen him as fearful as last night, oh…ever."

"I haven't seen him this morning. Last night was fine. He told me a story about when you both were children."

Gina stopped, mouth agape in disbelief. "Sesshoumaru…told you a story? About our childhood? Did he take some essence of poppy when I wasn't looking?" Kagome looked at her quizzically. "I think Sessh prefers to deny he was ever anything other the most dangerous Taiyoukai in history. Perhaps you're having some influence on him." Gina smiled. "I knew he was a big softie under that 'get-out-of-my-way-underling-or-I'll kill-you exterior.'"

"Well, he has taken care of my injuries. But…do you think he likes me, or does he just want to protect me?"

"Kagome you've not been around males much, no? Well, I'm hardly an expert, but I know my cousin. He feels protective over everything here; he is the heir to the House after all. But the way he looks at you…definitely respect, as you are the future mother of his pups, but there's more. Affection. Attraction and I daresay, lust. Don't complicate things, darling. You have each other, and it's just starting. Be happy for yourself. Think of me. I can never have what you can have. I've had a few lovers over the years, but we can never stay together. It's not allowed."

"Gina, I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize. I've come to terms with who I am. I would still rather be alone than saddled with an unwanted mate. My point is…let pleasure take you where it will and stop trying to understand Sesshoumaru and his feelings. He, doubtless, doesn't understand them himself."

As they neared the arena, they heard a clamor. "So, with which story did he enthrall you last night?"

"The time he severed your braid."

Gina scoffed. "Oh, of course he would drag that up. I'm sure he didn't relate all the times I told him I'd castrate him."

"Actually I think he did mention it before."

"Remember we were intended mates. Even at a young age I knew it wasn't what I wanted. The threats were my way of retaliating against fate. If he ever pisses you off, and you want to take him down a peg, whisper in his ear, slowly and sweetly, 'Sesshoumaru, I'm going to cut your balls off when you sleep.'"

Kagome couldn't imagine saying such a thing. "But, I…"

"Oh don't worry, he'll make you mad. The line will come in handy."

They entered the arena. Sesshoumaru stood in the center holding a bamboo long staff, surrounded by three or four dozen Youkai soldiers armed with staves and swords. Many of them, including Sesshoumaru, had removed their haori and undershirts. Ten or twelve soldiers attacked at once. It was Kagome's turn to gawk, as she watched Sesshoumaru defend. She had never seen anyone move that fast, with such effortless elegance. Strength and might flowed from him, and he soon had the attackers retreating. Another group immediately replaced them. His defensive moves and counter strikes combined fluidly into one motion, expertly repelling both types of arms. Kagome was utterly in awe of his complete mastery of the weapon.

Gina took note of her dumbfounded countenance. "Have you never seen him fight?"

Kagome slapped herself back to reality. "No, I…haven't. He's deadly powerful, isn't he?" Suddenly she glanced toward the rack of swords on the wall, with an excited, determined expression.

"Don't even think on it, Kagome," Gina warned. "For one thing, you got your bell rung last night. I know you feel okay, but don't push it. For another, to ask Sesshoumaru to fight you in front of his troops…at least wait for him to mark you before you attempt such a flagrant violation of conventional behavior."

"Yes, you're right," Kagome agreed, but inwardly was planning. She kept watching. The longer she watched, the less she noticed the battle itself, the more she noticed his body, the way he moved. The strong lines of his physique danced with grace and precision. Muscled flesh ebbed and surged in a rhythm so poised and even, she found herself biting her lip to keep quiet. An altogether unfamiliar sensation ran along her skin, up and down fingers, arms and legs, and collected itself deep within the core of her body.

Gina looked at her and rolled her eyes. She had seen it before, when Sumiko finally realized that Kintaro was a grown male and no longer a youthful adversary. She'd stare at him while he trained, sighing deeply, bosom heaving. "Kagome, I need to get back to the infirmary. If you'd like to take tea this afternoon and talk, come to my rooms."

"Thank you, Gina. I might do just that," Kagome said dreamily.

The fight finally ended, and Sesshoumaru saw Kagome standing against the wall. He walked over, body slick with sweat, his long, white, braided hair hanging over one bare shoulder. Just as she was preparing to throw herself at him, he said tersely, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Kagome felt deflated, the moment ruined. I really need to teach him to shut the fuck up, she thought. "I came to train," she replied with annoyance.

"Like hell you are. You were hurt last night."

"Like hell I'm not," she said, bristling at his tone. "I feel fine. Gina said I'm fine. I'm just going to stretch, and you can't stop me." She strode past him, into the middle of the, now empty arena, and began.

Sesshoumaru was irritated but let her be. He toweled off the back of his neck as he watched. She started by reaching her arms out from her sides, then extended up above her head. She bent at the waist, fingers grazing the floor, then rose up and back, doing a full back bend. She repeated a few times and rested with her arms hugging her legs, head at her knees. She widened her stance and layed her palms flat on the floor. Lowering, she rested her forearms on the floor. He was amazed by her flexibility. Next sitting, legs wide, she stretched to one side, then the other, settling her forehead on the floor. With legs together, she folded at the waist, grasping ankles, laying her body flush against her legs. Sesshoumaru was enchanted with visions of how he would bend that lithe body to his. She continued stretching, combining standing and sitting postures, ending by lying on her back, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

When she finished, Kagome saw him, seated, staring at her with a feral look in his eyes. I'll forgive him his condescension later, she thought. Flipping her hair, she walked past. "I'm going to bathe."

He resisted the urge to ravish her. There were soldiers and servants everywhere, and it would not befit his stature to be seen losing control. But by the gods if he couldn't have her tonight, he'd have to kill something. All he had to do was keep her out of harm's way for twelve hours. A daunting prospect.

XXXXX

After bathing, Kagome went to the kitchens, hoping Shippou was not too busy for a visit. The smells and sounds transported her to childhood, sitting at a counter, waiting impatiently for sweets or to lick a spoon. The servants bowed politely with friendly faces. "I'm looking for Shippou. Is he here?" she asked.

Suddenly an orange blur barreled out from under a table and crashed into her legs, wailing. "Lady Kagome! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me."

Kagome bent down, picked up the sad, little kitsune and held him close. "Shippou, of course I don't hate you. Don't say those things."

He looked at her with teary eyes. "You mean it?"

"Truly." Shippou smiled and hugged her.

She stayed over an hour, and once the servants had gotten used to her presence, they seemed quite comfortable around her. Her request to be given a job was unusual, but, she assured them, she worked in the kitchens of the Sisterhood frequently. Kitchen duty, Kagome explained to Shippou while helping wash dishes, was shared by everyone, but certain unwanted tasks were saved as punishment for transgressors.

"You got in trouble?" Shippou asked in amazement.

"All the time. I have a bad habit of saying exactly what's on my mind to people who don't care to hear it. I also have a habit of taking the blame for others."

"You don't need to tell me that," he said.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru finished with the troops and washed. He wanted to collect Kagome and take her to meet with the Advisors. Her place as his mate entitled her to a seat in the Hall, and he thought, since the events affect her as much as anyone, she should be with him. He thought he smelled her in the direction of the kitchens.

His entrance was an instant conversation killer. The servants stopped work, bowing low; none of them could remember the last time their Lord had been in there. Then he saw Kagome, sleeves rolled up, scouring a kettle. She turned to see Sesshoumaru, normally so stoic and dignified, enveloped by such an air of shock and disgust, she almost burst into laughter.

"Kagome, come here," he said ominously.

Kagome rinsed her hands, ruffled Shippou's hair, and left with Sesshoumaru, who was fuming. They walked toward the Advisors' Hall. "Miko, you realize you are the mate of a Taiyoukai and not a scullery maid, do you not? If I ever learn you've comported yourself so disgracefully again, I'll—"

"Stop right there, before you say something I can't ignore," she interrupted. "You can't order me around."

He turned on her, visibly incredulous. "I can more than order you around. I can confine you to our rooms."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can. I'll tie you to a chair if I have to. I have overlooked certain eccentricities, but menial labor is too much. We are on our way to meet with the Advisors. I don't want to hear a peep out of you, unless asked a direct question."

Kagome, face bright red, stopped. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, turning and walking away.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the corridor. "Put another hair out of line, miko, and I'll lay you across my knees and give you the spanking you so richly deserve."

She wrenched her arm from his grasp. "Why not just whip me again instead? I'm sure you'll enjoy it even more this time."

He froze. "Kagome…" he said painfully.

She knew she'd gone too far. "Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

He returned the embrace. "Miko, you're going to be the death of me." They parted, and she looked up at him, worried. He bent down. The soft, chaste kiss he intended, quickly turned into something more. She clung to him, kissing with such passion they were both soon left breathless.

She buried her face in his neck. "Tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, tonight."

They entered the Hall and were seated. Kagome had been introduced to everyone present at the banquet but strained to remember names.

"Son, Lady Kagome," began General Inutaisho. "We're nearly done. To catch you up, we are sending emissaries to the other main families. They will be invited individually to come and pay tribute, swearing fealty. We will judge their devotion to Okuri and determine the threat level. It will be a long period of diplomacy, but necessary. We will discuss concessions when we have a better idea of how much we'll need to offer and to whom. Seiobo," he said looking sadly at his mate, "we must prepare Gina for the fact that she may be dangled as bait in an arranged mating."

Seiobo's eyes filled with tears. "Let that be a last resort. Please."

"Of course. Sesshoumaru, have you seen to your troops? I want training time doubled and the frequency of patrols increased. The lack of discipline of past few days has nearly had calamitous consequences. Commander Nakamura has already been informed."

"My squads began extra rotations last night and drills this morning. I am confident of them. Kouga should be ready to resume his duties."

"Good. Is there anything that can't wait until we meet tomorrow?"

"I'd like to remove Lady Kagome's subjugation beads. She was told at treaty negotiations that she would be safe here, and we obviously have failed in that endeavor."

Lord Sato spoke up. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I completely understand your perspective, but I'm afraid it cannot be allowed. The word is certainly out by now that Lady Kagome is a miko and she took down Naraku. If Okuri were to find out that she was able to use her powers, he may be able to twist it against us. He could certainly hint that we would use a miko in a stand against him and his allies. The beads are a show of good faith. The visiting families must see that she still wears them."

"Sesshoumaru, meet me near the barracks in an hour. I want to spend the rest of the day inspecting troops and making sure everyone is clear on their responsibilities. Tell Garou he can join us; I think he's been cozy long enough. That mate of his will have him growing teats soon."

The Hall cleared. Sesshoumaru smoothed Kagome's hair back from her face. "I apologize about the beads."

She smiled. "You tried. I can't say I'm happy, but I'm almost used to them now."

"I'm going to be tied up with the armies all day and into evening. Go see Gina. When she hears the news, she'll need as much support as she can get." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Tonight."

"Tonight," she answered. He walked away, and reality hit. She wanted him, wanted to be with him, but she was frightened. Then Kagome understood. She wasn't frightened of him, but of her past, of her memories. Those things could no longer hurt her.

XXXXX

Kagome entered their dimly lit bedroom shaking. She thought she had her fear held firm, but as she had brushed her hair, then walked toward their room, simple respiration became difficult. Sesshoumaru was seated on the bed, clothed in a pearl grey robe a few shades darker than his hair. He was so beautiful. Despite her fright, she felt like a moth to a flame. When she was near, he reached out and pulled her into his lap.

He noticed her trembling as soon as she was in his arms, then he saw her eyes. Wide, blue, and terrified. "Kagome, what's wrong? You were more calm before you were about to be flogged."

She looked down at her clenched hands. "I'm afraid. My first time was so awful."

Sesshoumaru took Kagome's chin in his hand and lifted her face to look at his. "Kagome, this is your first time. The violence done to you, that was not mating. They have nothing to do with each other." She searched his vivid topaz eyes, desperate to believe him.

He slid his hand to the back of her neck and drew her nearer. He laid his cheek against hers, then slowly moved his face down, feeling her pulse race. He inhaled her scent, underneath the jasmine of the scented towels, the smell that only she had. Her heartbeat calmed, and he felt her relax. His cheek moved once more to hers, then he brushed his lips over her mouth, stopping there, barely touching. They stayed still, breathing together. Sesshoumaru kissed her softly. And again, soothing, yet his intent was clear. She responded carefully. Their mouths lingered and lips grew wetter, bolder.

When their tongues met, Kagome sighed with the rightness of it and unknotted her hands, sliding them up past his warm belly to his chiseled chest, silk smooth under her fingers. They delved into one another's mouths, exploring. When her tongue swept over his teeth and encountered a fang, she hesitated, remembering with alarm that he was a demon. She pulled back and opened her eyes, looking at his haunting beauty, now familiar, and realized he was the one who hadn't hurt her, who would never hurt her.

She pressed back into him, and slowly, gradually Kagome was remade. The memories of cruel, sneering faces were replaced in her mind with his face. He licked and nipped his way along her jaw line, under her ear, down her neck. Moving the string of beads aside, he loitered there, in the hollow spot above her above her collarbone, where he would mark her. Her hands moved past his shoulders to the back of his neck, feeling the heavy curtain of his hair. Sadistic, insulting mouths were replaced with his mouth, indolently kissing up her throat and whispering her name.

When he reclaimed her lips, she was no longer afraid of his fangs and played her tongue around first one, then another, like she'd been given a new toy. She cut herself slightly. Her own teeth suddenly seemed dull and boring, and she bit and chewed on his lower lip. He felt his self-control spinning away as her teeth sank into him. With as much gentleness as he was still capable of, he slid her robe off one shoulder and grazed his claws down her arm. She shivered and gasped, then moaned as his hand captured her breast, squeezing lazily and drawing circles over the roundness until his fingers met her firm peak. She groaned and whimpered as he teased and pulled, and her breath caught as his other hand moved to her covered shoulder pushing aside the garment, exposing her heated flesh.

He kissed and sucked down the column of her neck, paying close attention to lick the depression at the base before continuing lower. His mouth covered her nipple, tracing with his tongue, tasting all she offered. She arched her back as his fingers traced up her spine, past healing welts, and memories of abusive hands were overshadowed by caresses, subdued and insistent at once. Her contentment was quickly being outdone by her need, and she slid her hands under his robe, both of them hissing as she came in contact with his skin. She slipped his robe over his shoulders and pushed her body into his, feeling his desire, hot and hard against her leg. They were quiet a moment, enjoying the sensation of bare skin finally touching bare skin. She hid her face in his neck; he massaged the back of her head.

She said his name, testing the way it rolled off her tongue. She said it again slowly, tasting each syllable. Remembered sounds of begging and screaming were replaced by his name on her voice, hopeful and unhurried. Sesshoumaru heard her say his name, the name which so many had said in fear, and he ached at her trusting, measured tone. Their mouths reconnected, the intimacy immediately recognizable. He groaned as she pressed her leg into his erection, grinding her hips with an urgency that threatened to consume them. He reached and pulled back blankets, then picked her up.

Memories of being thrown to the floor were erased as he gently laid her on their shared bed. He followed and, as he kissed her again, cupped her sensitive breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. She held his face in her hands and moaned against his mouth when she felt him move down her side and untie the belt at her waist. Her body was his for the taking, and take her he planned to do.

He caressed up and down the outside of her thigh, delighting in the firmness of her muscles and the soft, smoothness of her skin. His hand then moved to the inside of her legs. She stopped and reached down, halting his progress. He drew back and looked at her.

"I'm afraid of your claws," she confessed.

"Kagome, I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?" She nodded and slid her hand up his forearm.

He stroked up to the thatch of tight curls at the juncture of her legs, parting them. The hair there was wet and the scent of her arousal tinged his eyes red. Using the pads of his fingers, he caressed and probed her swollen outer lips and delicate inner folds, already slick and hot. She whimpered, and her legs sagged apart. His fingers wandered higher, and he found her nerve core. Kagome groaned low and deep, biting his shoulder. He circled and rubbed, silently offering a prayer of thanks to the Earth and the Sun and every god in between that Ningen women had this particular, useful piece of anatomy as well as Youkai females. He tongued the curvy underside of her breast as his fingers brushed back and forth over the drenched length of her sex, special care given to her hardening bundle of nerves.

Kagome was enraptured, fear completely forgotten, until she felt his fingers deepening. He slipped two clawed digits inside, and she gasped, but instead of the pain she had been expecting, the experience was so new, so erotic, she cried out. He massaged her internally as his thumb rubbed above, taking her closer to release than she had ever been. She had touched herself before, but wouldn't go past a point, thinking it wrong. There was nothing wrong now. He switched to the neglected breast, never breaking the rhythm of his hand. Kagome twined her fingers in his hair and scratched at his back, arching her own, and was suddenly sent falling, gasping and heart hammering, over a precipice she thought she would never be allowed to cross.

As her breathing returned to normal and he kissed back up to her mouth, her limbs were infused with a blissful heaviness. "Will it always be like that?" she asked drowsily while he nibbled her earlobe.

"I hope it'll only get better." He removed his robe and moved atop, between her legs. Kagome encircled his neck with her arms and squeezed her eyes tight shut, bracing for agony. It never came. He entered her, with infinite slowness and tenderness, kissing and nuzzling her neck. When fully inside her, he stilled. "Alright?" he asked.

"Alright," she whispered back. Hurt and horror turned into pleasure and closeness. She marveled at the way their bodies fit together, unable to differentiate between the place where one of them ended and the other began. He slowly began to slide out as she snaked her fingers on his scalp. He growled and pushed back in, not knowing how much longer he could keep himself in check. He had never felt anything so hot and tight and worried he was hurting her, but then she arched her hips to meet his thrusts and throatily said, _faster_. His need drove him, and she clung to his shoulders, licking and biting. He tried not to be too rough, but when she moaned, _harder_, he gave up. Eyes shut tight, he plunged into her depths, and the rest of the world disappeared. There was nothing beyond their bed, her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist. They reached the breaking point together. She shrieked his name, and he made a noise so raw and carnal it was more gratifying to her than any words he could have spoken.

They came back to Earth slowly. Sesshoumaru rolled off onto his back, gathering her close. He kissed the top of her head and sighed deeply. "Sleep, Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes and was amazed to see that the world hadn't changed; she felt so different. There was a piece of her that had been stolen, and she had reached out and taken it back. She felt whole for the first time in her life. The marriage had not been her choice. But her presence in his arms, she chose. The act they had just accomplished together, she decided. And she liked it.


	19. Marked

It was late at night. The entire manor slept, but for a few servants and a Ningen. Kagome had been flying in her sleep and woke up, coming down from her dreamy euphoric liberation to settle into a sense of lightness and joy and, unfortunately, extreme wakefulness. She knew she would be better served falling back to sleep, but it proved elusive. She was lying in her place next to Sesshoumaru, who had his arm loose around her and was breathing deeply. The brazier and lamps had long burned out, and the room was devoid of light. Kagome let her fingers see for her. Her hand, resting on Sesshoumaru's chest, began to explore. He was well shaped, but where her chest was mounded, soft and pliable, his was flat and firm. She moved lower to his rib cage. Under the layer of hard muscle she felt ridges and traced her fingers back and forth, first defining each bone, then the hollows between. A hand covered hers.

"Miko, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, barely awake.

"Touching you," she replied, stating the obvious.

"You're making it difficult to sleep."

"Sorry," she said, without meaning it. She thought about the evening. Was it so wonderful because she had been expecting the worst, or was it perfect on its own? She had never let her past label her, but she worried it still influenced this new experience too much. There was only one way to learn the truth. Her hand weaseled out from under his, and she began to stroke his long fingers, starting at the tip of a claw, following the bones into his hand and around his wrist. He had said his hands contained poison. How could something so deadly make her feel as she had a few hours ago, she wondered. The hand moved again, trapping hers.

"Sleep," he ordered. Apparently the truth would have to wait until morning.

When Kagome woke again, the sky was beginning, ever so vaguely, to lighten. She was still stretched out along a large, naked demon. She ran her hand over his abdomen, feeling hard, clearly articulated muscles. She strayed around his waist and caressed up and down his hip, then centered again, touching the depression of his navel. Her hand wandered lower, encountering a vertical line of fuzzy, soft hair, which coarsened and thickened as she went lower. As she ran her fingers through it, she wondered if it was white like the hair on his head, or dark like his brows and eyelashes.

"Miko, don't start something you don't plan to finish."

"Mmm, I think I'm just beginning." She found an intriguing line in his flesh, an indentation that ran from his groin up to his hip. Lightly tracing along, she smiled with satisfaction as he twitched. Her hand roamed down his thigh, then up the inside to his balls. She cupped him, stroking, testing weight, symmetry.

He growled and reached over, kneading a breast, then her back, going lower. His hand roughly squeezed her backside and moved down between her legs. She moaned and arched her back, granting him full access to her sex. She was already dripping and open and her scent thrilled him. She is as eager in bed as she is in the training arena, he noted hotly. She bit his shoulder as she attended to his rapidly hardening erection. She explored length and girth, smoothness and veins, until the fingers thrusting into her proved too great a distraction, and she was reduced to begging. "Ohhh…please…don't stop…ohhh."

"What do you want, miko?" he teased.

"You…I want you…now," she groaned. He pushed her back, mounted her, and sheathed himself in one fluid motion.

"Ow."

"What it is it?" he asked with concern.

"I'm a little sore."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she said quickly. "Never." She reached around the back of his head and drew his face to hers. They kissed as he began to move. Slowly, tenderly, then their mouths grew more intense as she pressed up to meet him. He reached a hand under, angling her pelvis for deeper penetration. "Ohhh yesss." Kagome grew more confident, asking for more, giving more, until all she asked and all she gave became the same thing. Their needs were one need. To please and get pleasure. She reached her climax first, relaxing liquidly, panting his name. The clenching of her orgasm while he slammed into her was too much, and he followed shortly after.

As they lay together, Kagome sighed in bliss. Perhaps this is regularly attainable, after all, she thought, and her future with him suddenly took on an exciting, new dimension. "Did you mark me last night?" she asked, thinking about the delicious sensation of him nibbling on her neck.

"No, you'll know when I do."

"Why didn't you? I thought it was kind of important." Kagome was still unsure about Inuyoukai mating customs.

"One thing at a time, miko. I refuse to be rushed, and I wanted our first mating to be about only that, nothing else."

"When will you?"

He propped himself up on an elbow and looked at her curiously. "Tonight. I'm surprised at your eagerness to be bitten. It's going to hurt."

"What?" Kagome quickly half sat up, brow furrowed. "Your mother said it wouldn't."

"Hhhmmm, I think she was not quite forthcoming. My sister said it was very painful."

"What? I…but…I don't want to be hurt!" She was becoming increasingly agitated.

Sesshoumaru pulled her down again, calming her. "Maybe it's not that bad…my sister was a tad dramatic." She started to settle back into his arms. "I didn't think you'd get so stirred up over a little pain," he said.

Kagome frowned. "You just said 'very painful'. I don't like pain. I do try to go out of my way to avoid it, you know."

Sesshoumaru laughed softly. "My experience is that you seek it." He tilted her head up and kissed her lips. "You'll be fine."

She kissed him back. "Simple for you to say." They held each other quietly a few minutes. "What will you do today?" she asked.

"Receive the overnight patrol reports, supervise drills, train with the infantry, meet with the Advisors. How was Gina yesterday?"

"She said she'd been expecting an arranged mating ever since the two of you were no longer intended, and she is fortunate to have been free this long. She knows she's a Taiyoukai, after all. I don't know how she's so accepting. When I was told my future was decided for me, I was terribly angry."

"You? Angry? I don't believe it." She jabbed him in the ribs. "Gina has been raised as a daughter since she arrived. My mother will move heaven and hell to avoid her unhappiness."

"I think maybe you care about her," Kagome observed, gently taunting.

"Nonsense."

"My understanding was that she is too useful in the infirmary to leave."

"She was. You're here now."

"Oh," Kagome said with concern. "Is it my fault that she has to leave?"

"Miko, why are you so willing to feel guilt over matters in which you are completely blameless?"

Kagome didn't answer. "When will you spar with me? You seemed impressed with—"

He put a finger over her mouth. "Never. You don't give up do you?"

She bit his finger playfully. "Where's the fun in giving up?"

"What are you going to do today?"

"Well, if you're not going to spar with me, I thought I'd see if there were some clothes to launder or stables to muck out." It was Kagome's turn to be poked.

XXXXX

General Inutaisho suspiciously watched his mate, normally so composed and elegant, running toward him and grinning like a lunatic. "What's gotten into—"

"Isamu, darling, I just saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They positively reek of each other. Oh, I haven't been this happy in ages. I bet he marks her tonight. Thank the heavens!"

"Let's postpone the celebration until the deed is done, shall we? Those two have a strange talent for anger and injury."

"Don't be so pessimistic. He'll mark her tonight, and I can stop fretting about it and concentrate on playing the flawless hostess when the families' representatives visit."

"Yes, that reminds me. Sato and I were discussing the role Lady Kagome should play." General Inutaisho scratched the back of his head. "We don't want them to think we are flaunting a miko in front of them. Perhaps she should keep to herself while they are here."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Lady Seiobo said, clearly exasperated. "We do not have to stow her away like she's something of which we are ashamed. She's the mate of the heir to the West and should be treated that way. They will never accept her if they don't even meet her. She's a charming child, and I'm certain that if they see us regarding her as a cherished member of the household, they'll be far less threatened than if we pretend there's not a Ningen here at all."

"I see your point, but—"

"No buts. I can't believe Lord Sato would even suggest such a thing. Honestly, what would you do without me? I'll take her under my wing and craft her into the perfect Lady."

General Inutaisho was only moderately abashed. "I think perhaps you'd have a slightly different attitude if you'd have seen her at the training grounds today. She disarmed Endo in under two minutes."

Seiobo scowled. "We may have some work in front of us, but I never back down from a challenge." She kissed her mate on the cheek. "Now I'm off to take tea with Gina. I should invite Azami as well. It will be much easier to keep an eye on her if she's nearby."

XXXXX

Kagome entered the bathhouse changing room and immediately regretted her ill luck. Azami was the only other soul therein. Deciding an abrupt departure would be too obviously rude, Kagome tried to be as friendly and natural as possible. "Good day, Lady Azami." She put her clean clothes and comb in a basket and began to unbraid her hair. Kagome thought Azami was one of the most exquisitely beautiful Youkai she'd ever seen, and she wryly noted her own dirty, sweaty appearance. Azami watched her with an unreadable expression.

"I suppose I have you to thank for the death of my bastard half brother," she said.

Kagome had no inkling how to respond. "I…ah…"

"I know it was my father who dealt the killing blow, but you're the root cause, are you not? And now I'm stuck here."

"Lady Azami, I'm sorry. I…don't want to be the cause of any trouble. I was hoping perhaps we could be friends."

Azami laughed dryly. "I don't have any friends. My father and Naraku saw to that. I think we should just stay out of each other's way." She left.

Kagome felt bad.

The day had gone so well until that point. After breaking fast, when Sesshoumaru was departing, he kissed her and walked through the door, only to return less than a minute later, to kiss her again. He told her he had to leave, and did so, returning to her again quickly, and she was sure they would have found themselves in bed, had Kouga not come knocking. Poor Kouga. Sesshoumaru was not happy to be interrupted, but was even less amused by the knowing, mocking glint in his officer's eye. Kagome later trained with General Inutaisho's troops and acquitted herself ably, fighting against his second in command. When they finished she noticed that Sesshoumaru had been watching. She went to him, and he whispered with pride and lust, _well done_. Sometime after she had finished training and taking midday meal, they saw each other again. Seiobo happened upon them and realized they had mated. She looked so giddy and silly, Sesshoumaru asked if she was drunk. She ran off, babbling about finding the General, and Sesshoumaru laughed. A real, happy laugh. He recovered quickly, of course, and acted as though he was incapable of making such an absurd sound, but Kagome thought it the best thing she had ever heard.

She immersed herself in the warm water, wishing that Azami, if she did know the truth, didn't blame her. Kagome had no desire for enemies, especially one with as much strategic importance as this cousin. She allowed the water to wash her free of anxieties. She would go to the infirmary and help Gina, who was planning on making various tinctures that day. They were eager to compare information and learn all they could from each other. Kagome hoped Gina would not have to leave. They truly enjoyed their shared company, and Gina was a vital link to understanding her enigmatic mate. Though, recalling his lascivious eyes, maybe he wasn't so difficult to comprehend.

XXXXX

"Where are you going to bite me?" Kagome was still a bit nervous about being marked.

Sesshoumaru had her half undressed and was currently focused on her full bosom. It would not do to have her distracted. He softly bit the flesh in between her neck and right shoulder. "Here. Or, more specifically, here." He licked the hollow above her collarbone, feeling the strong heartbeat there. Kagome reached up and ran her fingers along his scalp. He traveled lower once more. She moaned when he reached her breasts. He squeezed the round plumpness, then captured the sensitive peak in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He sucked and bit gently, caressing the other side, and was rewarded with a low throaty growl. Her animal side was exciting to him. Wondering of what other sorts of sounds she was capable, he bit harder.

"Ohhh, Sesshoumaru. Oh like that." And she said she didn't like pain, he smirked. He flung her robe away and laid her back on the bed. Her lovely, graceful body was white in the faint moon light. The slender muscled form softened by curvy breasts and hips. She stretched like a cat in the sun as he memorized her. He kissed down the flat plane of her belly to her hips, nibbling on tender skin.

Her eyes widened as he went lower and parted her legs. Some of the miko she knew had sexual experiences before entering the Sisterhood. Others had friends or older sisters and learned things. They all talked, so Kagome was aware of the thing he was about to do in theory. In practice, though, she was completely unprepared. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes redden as he inhaled her essence, so close. He started by lightly flicking her budding nerves, circling teasingly with his tongue. Kagome grabbed handfuls of sheets and bit her lip. He went lower, delving into her folds, savoring the taste and textures. He caressed her thighs with his hands and spread her legs wider. His tongue increased pressure and went deeper. He licked up and down, in and out, biting softly on her swollen outer folds. She moaned and gasped, but came completely undone when he added fingers to his mouth. His thumbs rubbed on either side of her opening as his tongue plundered, and she groaned incoherently. When he slid two fingers into her and licked her bud, she cried, "Ohhh, Sesshoumaru, stop…please stop."

He looked up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't…I can't take it. It's too much."

"Silly miko. Stop talking." He returned to the task at hand and the feast in front of him. His mouth continued its rhythm, and his fingers stroked her inside. Kagome alternated between contented sighs and delirious moans, all the while thrashing her head from side to side. She arched her hips into his face, abandoning sheets to pull at his hair. She whimpered as her release and the aftershocks tore through her body, and he brought her down slowly. "Kagome, roll over."

"Mmm, I can't move. You killed me," she smiled, keeping her eyes closed.

He bit the inside of her thigh, eliciting a squeal. "There, you're resurrected. Roll over."

She complied, slow and lazy, resting her head on her arms. Sesshoumaru took his time crawling up the length of her, planting wet kisses in the furrow of her spine. As he gently settled his weight on her and nuzzled her neck, Kagome smelled herself on him and wanted to taste. She moved a hand to the back of his head and brought his mouth to hers. He hissed in approval.

As one hand ran down her side, he whispered, "Open yourself to me."

Kagome spread her legs and felt him at her entrance. She pushed back as he pushed forward, both breathing each other's names. He didn't move, simply taking in her heat and nearness. Her body under his was such a wonder of contrasts, her firmly muscled back and soft hair, angled shoulders and rounded ass, tiny waist and full hips. He pressed his face into hers as she stroked his cheek.

Kagome was amazed at the position. The warmth of his weight and the veil of his hair were both comforting and sensual, shielding them from everything but each other. Slowly he moved. Kagome sighed as she was touched in a new way, and was suddenly aware of surfaces inside her she didn't know existed. She rose to meet his thrusts, matching his intensity. Sesshoumaru groaned as she moved with him, and when she began to rotate her hips in time, he let instinct take over.

He brought an arm under her chest, elevating her, and brushed aside hair and the necklace and smelled her. They sped up their pace, and his vision clouded red. He felt the edge approaching and put his mouth on her, upper fangs resting on the pulse point above her clavicle. Kagome felt his mouth near her neck, then the pressure of his teeth. Slowly he began to bite down and break skin. She fought the urge to scream and recoil from the pain. His fangs sank into her flesh, and he tasted blood. Her blood. He tightened his grip around her torso, bit harder, and drove into her body, shaking as he passed the crest.

After he stilled, he took his mouth from her. Kagome felt the fangs sliding out, then blood dripping down her chest. Sesshoumaru rolled off her, gently pushed her on her back, and cleaned the blood from her skin and tongued the bite marks. Kagome had never known anything to feel so intimate as his ministrations to the wounds he gave her. She gasped at the unexpected connection, the perception that they were now bound closer than she thought possible. After the blood flow was staunched, he gathered her into his arms, breathing deeply.

"Are you alright?"

"Sesshoumaru…I feel different."

"You should. I'm in you now."

"Do you feel like part of you is missing?"

"Nothing's missing. It's just in you, and you're right here." He kissed her forehead, then leaned back, inspecting his work. Two red holes against her white skin. "You're mine now," he said possessively.

Those words said in that manner a week ago would have sent her in a frenzied fury. Now she felt included in something bigger than him or herself alone. She was part of a _they_, a _we_. She was accepted and needed and wanted. She smiled softly at him and burrowed deeper in his arms. "I'm yours."


	20. Mothers

Father and son stood together in the training arena watching as Kagome, armed with a sword and her knife, methodically defeated some of their best warriors.

"Never seen anything like her," General Inutaisho said. "I've gone up against plenty of miko in my time, and a few severely tested me. Your mate surpasses all, and she's not even using her powers. She may be on par with the miko Midori. It is imperative she stays away from soldiers, swords, and the arena whenever we have visitors. If Okuri were able to portray her as a weapon we're planning to wield, it could strengthen his position."

"I'll talk to her," Sesshoumaru said, but he really didn't care about visitors, cousins, or politics. The only thing on his mind as he watched her powerful, graceful movements, concentration and exhilaration writ on her face, was when he would be able to get her clothes off again.

"At least she's marked. Your mother was on the verge barricading you two in your room until you'd bitten her."

He sighed. "Mother's never happier than when she's controlling something."

"Oh, be charitable. She means well, and in the end she's usually right. My mate is a force to be reckoned with, and I wouldn't have her any other way. I hate to break the news to you Sesshoumaru, your situation is no different." They both winced as Kagome drove her elbow into the face of her sparring partner, who dropped like a load of brick. "Hot-blooded and stubborn. A word of advice, son. The sooner you realize who is really in charge, the better. It took one night of an angry Seiobo making me sleep on the floor to understand the state of affairs. I may not have your mother's skills at diplomacy, but I'm not stupid; I know damned well when I'm outmatched."

"And what of female submissiveness?"

General Inutaisho laughed. "Fine-sounding words, but the older I get, the more I'm convinced it's a myth."

We'll see about that, Sesshoumaru thought. "I don't plan to be controlled by a little twig of a human woman."

"Keep telling yourself that," the older Youkai grinned. "You'll learn…a happy, spirited mate is far preferable to a passive one."

Kagome walked over to them, smiling. "Who's next?" she asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"No one. I'm taking you to my mother's quarters. Apparently she intends to personally see to your refinement."

Her smile disappeared. "My…what?"

"The Lady of the West wishes to teach you protocol and etiquette," General Inutaisho explained. "We will be hosting dignitaries for a great deal of the foreseeable future, and as my son's mate there are certain expectations of social graces. She has summoned a small army of seamstresses and had a mountain of silk delivered as well. She said something to Gina about playing dress-up all afternoon."

Kagome groaned. After the years of austerity of the Sisterhood, fine food and clothing still seemed forbidden, and opulence made her feel distinctly out of her element. "Actually, I've got a headache coming on; I think I should go lie down." She turned and began to run to the exit.

"Oh no, you don't," Sesshoumaru said, catching her around the waist. "If it takes my mother to school you on propriety and seemly behavior, so be it."

General Inutaisho saw the anger etched on Kagome's face and chuckled to himself. He'll learn, he thought, as Sesshoumaru carried a struggling, arguing Kagome out of the training grounds. Hopefully before they kill each other.

XXXXX

Lady Seiobo was comparing silk swatches, patiently waiting for Kagome. "Mariko, what do you think of these colors together?"

Before the seamstress had a chance to voice her opinion, there was a commotion in the hall outside. "Let go!"

"Stop squirming."

"You can put me down. We're here." Kagome did not sound pleased.

Sesshoumaru entered, looking satisfied and amused. He was followed by Kagome, rumpled and flushed and glaring at him.

Seiobo rubbed her temples. These two, she thought, are doing me in. Then she caught scent of Kagome and burst into happy tears. "Oh, finally! You're marked!" She hugged Kagome. "Oh, I'm so glad. We all have thought of you as Sesshoumaru's mate for days and days, but now it's true." She kissed both of the surprised girl's cheeks and looked severely at her son. "At the risk of sounding like your father, it's about damn time. I don't know about what you two were bickering just now, but it must end. Until I see at least three or four of your pups frolicking around the manor there will not be another unkind word out of either of you."

"Mother, mind your—"

"Don't say it," she warned. "Out. Shoo. Kagome will be busy with me all day. I'll tutor her on Inuyoukai customs and fashion some appropriate clothing for formal functions. I've already informed the kitchens that dinner is to be served in your quarters this evening, with you two hosting your father and me, Gina, and Azami. Run along and tell Jaken." Kagome looked like she'd been handed a death sentence. Sesshoumaru didn't look much happier. They stared at each other, anger evaporated. "Now then, dear, where shall we start?"

XXXXX

Several hours later Kagome's head was spinning, full of information about Inuyoukai family hierarchy and rules of conduct.

"Lady Seiobo, I'm not sure I'll remember all this. I'm afraid of breaking some taboo unwittingly."

"You'll do splendidly. Just be polite and agreeable and quiet, and all will be well. They will all love you." Kagome was unconvinced. "One other thing, did Sesshoumaru mention discretion about your miko abilities when the visitors are here? I don't want to pretend you are something you are not, but I understand you have been training with the troops and that may have to be suspended for a time."

"Lady Seiobo, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your position, but my physical training is very important to me. I don't mind taking a day off here and there, but I really don't want to stop."

Seiobo saw the seriousness in Kagome's eyes. "Alright, dear, I'm sure we can fix it somehow. I need to keep reminding myself you are very unlike any Youkai female. I must confess it's tempting to try to recreate Sumiko in you. I miss my daughter terribly still." Seiobo took Kagome's hands in hers. "But I like you for you. I hope you know that. I realize we are still just getting acquainted, but I do wish, one day, you will think of me as your mother."

Kagome squeezed her hands back. "Thank you, that means a lot. I have not had a mother in my life since I was very young. There were older women at the Sisterhood, but they were all authority figures or mentors."

"If I may ask, what was she like, your mother?"

"What I remember, she was kind and protective and loving." She paused. "What was Sumiko like?"

"Sumiko…everyone said she was exactly like me, in looks and manner. But that wasn't true. Gina and I are cut more from the same cloth, insofar as we are both too cynical and shrewd for our own good. Sumiko was entirely guileless. She had a childlike love of life that I envied. How she grew up with war and still retained such joy, I'll never know." Seiobo wiped tears from her eyes. Kagome put her arm around the mother of her mate, and the embrace was gratefully returned.

Gina, Azami, and Ayame, carrying her pup, entered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?" Gina asked.

"No, dear. Come in. I was merely having a moment of sentimentality."

The five exchanged greetings and all sat down. "Hannya, ring us some tea," Seiobo called out.

Gina's eyes widened as she noticed Kagome. "You're marked! So he finally stopped puttering around. Did it hurt as bad as they say?"

"Ah yes, sorry about that little fib I told," Seiobo said. "I was only trying to set your mind at ease."

"It hurt, but I've had worse," Kagome said, touching her bite wounds. "Afterward it was so intimate and…visceral. I wasn't expecting that. And now I feel so different. As a miko I can sense Youkai. It's odd to have that sensation coming from myself."

Gina studied her. "Hhhmmm, I never thought of that. You know, you are completely treading new ground. Pregnancy will be very interesting. I'm sure we gestate differently. I wonder if your pups will follow human patterns or Youkai ones. Hanyou aren't common, but they are unheard of among Taiyoukai."

Kagome was suddenly nervous and a little embarrassed. "Let's not rush things. I'm still getting used to the idea of being a mother one day. It was only two weeks ago they told me I was getting married at all. I won't be fertile again for another three weeks, and besides, it's never guaranteed."

The other four females gaped at her. "Three weeks?" they asked simultaneously.

"My cycle is lunar. I'm lucky enough to have a fairly predictable, regular cycle; not all Ningen women have them."

"So, theoretically, you could conceive in a few weeks?" Gina asked.

"Theoretically," Kagome answered, blushing. "What is the nature of Inuyoukai reproduction?"

"Our cycles are sun-centered. We should experience estrus twice a year, but that hasn't happened in a few generations," Gina answered. "Recall the fertility problems I mentioned."

Seiobo rose and started pacing. "Out of curiosity, how many children did your mother have?"

"Four. My aunt, her twin, had eight."

"Twin? Eight?" Seiobo could barely contain her enthusiasm. "Ayame, may I?" Seiobo looked hopefully at the bundle in the wolf Youkai's arms.

"Please, take him."

Kagome was curious. "What was Sesshoumaru like as a baby? I mean pup," she corrected herself.

Seiobo looked teary eyed and wistful. "Perfectly beautiful. He hardly ever cried…well, as long as he was being held. He was such a sweet little thing."

Kagome felt a pull and suddenly wished she was with him. She wondered if it was because of the mark and shared Youki or the talk of breeding.

Ayame heaved a sigh as Seiobo cooed at Ichirou. "Keep him as long as you want. He's sucking me dry. Thank the gods at least Kouga's no longer underfoot. I'm not sure how much more of his moping I could take. The first day he was so cute and pathetic, then he just got bored and annoying. Males…Lady Seiobo, I think you had the right idea insisting on separate quarters."

Kagome was shocked. "You have separate rooms?"

"Yes, I love my mate dearly, and we share a bed, but after a few years of living with weapons and muddy clothes lying around I put my foot down. Well, old dogs…bad habits. I ended up throwing him out." She looked at Kagome. "You're lucky, dear. Sesshoumaru is far more fastidious about his appearance and surroundings."

"Fastidious? His self-control is pathological," Kagome said. "He's elevated inapproachability to art form."

Gina and Ayame laughed merrily, but Seiobo was concerned. "Tell me you at least are growing a little fond of him."

Kagome thought of the tug she had just experienced, then of his molten gold eyes, his hands and mouth between her legs. "A little," she said, biting her lip.

Seiobo was placated; she recognized the tell-tale biting of the lower lip anywhere.

"Excuse me, Lady Seiobo." Mariko and a group of seamstresses entered. "Are you ready for us?"

"Yes, yes, come in. Kagome stand up. We'll need at least several nicer kimono for meetings and meals and two, maybe three formal ones for state events." Kagome stood reluctantly. Seiobo glanced at Azami, sitting quietly. "You too, dear. You'll be receiving suitors soon. I'll not have you living under my roof without appropriate clothes."

Kagome and Azami stood next to each other as they were measured, draped, adorned, and displayed. Kagome felt self-consciously plain next to the Youkai, but tried to stay unaffected. After tea, Gina and Ayame excused themselves, pleading work and a young one in need of a nap, respectively.

Mariko had a formal kimono already prepared for Kagome; it was a voluminous, rich, layered costume, which Kagome donned and immediately felt she was drowning in silk.

"Pink becomes you, especially with your dark hair," Seiobo pronounced. She dismissed Mariko and her assistants and went to find Hannya, leaving Kagome and Azami alone.

Kagome broke the silence. "I feel so awkward. I'm not used to such trappings."

"You look pretty, and Lady Seiobo seemed pleased. Apparently hers is the opinion that matters around here. You know, she was promised to my father at one time. Actually, she was promised to the heir of West. The old man, as my father refers to his grandfather, changed his mind regarding his heir on his deathbed. I think the loss of Seiobo was even more difficult for my father to tolerate than the loss of his title. She is the only Youkai on Earth he respects and, I think, fears."

"I didn't know. It appears the history of the House of the West is more complicated than I realized."

"Yes, and you're just an innocent bystander."

"Is that not what you are? Your father left you here; I doubt you were consulted."

"I certainly am a pawn, as to my innocence…Lady Kagome, I have a confession to make. Naraku told me to distract Gina that night. He didn't tell me what he meant to do, but I am the reason you were left alone with him. I'm sorry he tried to force a mark on you. And for yesterday at the baths, I was rude. I apologize."

"I'm back," Seiobo announced, Hannya in tow, before Kagome could respond. "Let's see to your hair." Hannya brushed and combed and piled Kagome's hair in an elaborate coiffure, decorated with ornate combs and hairpins. Kagome was sure she wouldn't recognize herself if given a mirror.

"There now. Lovely. You are excused to go back to your rooms. I know you're a smidge uncomfortable, Kagome, but if you could please stay attired as you are. Isamu had his doubts that I could transform you, and I cannot wait to prove him wrong. We'll come to your dining room in an hour."

Kagome exited, exchanging a small smile with Azami before she left.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, sifting over communications from the other three Houses. He sensed her before he smelled her. He had felt a bit incomplete ever since he left his mate, the awareness increasing to a dull ache as the day wore on. He went into the corridor, to see a flash of pink disappear into their bedroom. Inside, he saw a figure in a mound of rose silk, gilt hairpins twinkling, grimacing at a hand-held mirror.

"Kagome? Is that you under there?"

She turned and smiled ruefully. "So I've been told. I think I am wearing my weight in silk. Do I look as ridiculous as I feel?""

He crossed the room to stand near her, already better. She was beautiful, the color highlighting the blush in her cheeks against her black, lustrous hair. "Ridiculous isn't the word that comes to mind. Different, certainly. I hope my mother didn't bully you too much."

"She can be a touch overwhelming, but no, she was very kind and welcoming. Although I get the feeling that if I got pregnant tomorrow it wouldn't be soon enough."

He smoothed her hair from her face. "Just ignore her."

Kagome raised her brows. "Your mother is impossible to ignore. And I'll be surprised if I remember a word of all protocol she discussed." She groaned. "They're all going to be here soon. I suppose I should check the dining room." Sesshoumaru followed her, stalking. The table was set for six and fresh mats and cushions were set out. "I've never hosted anything before. I don't know what to do." Kagome's anxiety level was rising rapidly. "Does it look okay? I wouldn't know if it did. Oh, shit…things were so much simpler at the Sisterhood. Entertaining was something I was never taught. I—"

He silenced her with his mouth. "Hush, miko. It will be fine." He kissed her again.

She caressed his chest, then pushed him away. "Hold on. I just remembered. I'm mad at you."

"Oh, really. Why?" He trailed a claw along her cheek.

"I'm not sure anymore, probably had something to do with you being overbearing…ohhh," she moaned as he licked and nibbled down her neck, "and arrogant…mmm…wait, they'll be here soon." He sucked on the bite marks. "Sesshoumaru, stop." He didn't.

XXXXX

General Inutaisho, Lady Seiobo, Gina, and Azami walked down the corridor leading to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's dining room, from which a soft giggling emanated. They entered and were met by an unexpected sight.

"It looks like a silk warehouse died a long, violent death in here," General Inutaisho observed.

The floor was littered with the remains of Kagome's clothes: the embroidered outer garment, the kimono itself, under layers, obi, sashes, ties. Some pieces survived intact, some had only moderate rips, some were shredded. Her hair was significantly askew, combs and other objects of ornamentation strewn about the room, as though they had been tossed over a shoulder after being removed. Kagome herself was wearing only a thin undergarment, pulled wide at the top, revealing a valley of cleavage from which Sesshoumaru reluctantly took his face. The guests' expressions were a mixture of shock, amusement, and disbelief. Seiobo was also perturbed at the destroyed evidence of her success at Kagome's makeover and angered over the expensive, now ruined, clothes.

The giggling turned into a shriek. "It's his fault! He did it!" Kagome grabbed a wad of ripped silk and buried her reddening face.

"If you could excuse yourselves while my mate makes herself presentable again," Sesshoumaru said.

The four Youkai went into the neighboring sitting room and waited quietly, trying to ignore the voices coming from the other side of the thin partition.

"Good gods, put me out of my misery."

"Miko, we have guests. That will have to wait until we're alone again."

"Shut up! I told you not to be so rough!"

"I knew you didn't mean it."

"Give me that. Uhh I can't wear that…fetch me the other piece."

Gina and Azami snuck covert glances at each other. General Inutaisho choked back laughter. Seiobo shook her head, thankful that she had decided against asking Lord and Lady Sato and their son to attend dinner as well.

A few moments later Sesshoumaru called, "You can come back now."

They reentered and sat down. There was a pile of torn silk dumped unceremoniously in the corner. Kagome, clearly mortified, was wearing the outer garment, inside out. Sesshoumaru, she noted with disdain, didn't have a hair out of place. She tried to shrink as the servants brought trays of food. Remarkably, the rest of the evening when off without a hitch.

XXXXX

Seshoumaru and Kagome sank back on pillows, breathing heavily. He pulled her close and stroked her hair, enjoying post-coital contentment. "I've wanted to do that all day."

"You're just lucky I decided to forgive you," she said playfully. "You really don't deserve it. Now your mother is mad at me."

"She'll get over it. Tell her she's one step closer to all those pups she wants."

Kagome was thoughtful. The discussion about breeding was fresh in her mind. "Sesshoumaru, you said once I'll be a good mother. Why do you think so?"

"Miko, despite your zeal for menacing Youkai with sharp, pointy things, I can tell you have a warm, loving nature."

Kagome was suddenly serious. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of motherhood."

He drew back slightly and watched her. "Why?"

"Partly because the idea is so unaccustomed. I've never attended a birth, never held a baby and thought it could be me or mine. At least until Ayame let me hold Ichirou. And when I did… my own baby…" She looked at him, eyes full of worry and challenge. "It's more than that. Among Ningen, hanyou are beneath contempt. What of you, great Demon Lord? You can't tell me it doesn't bother you that our offspring will be only half Youkai."

"I'd be lying to deny it," he responded evenly.

"Then is it fair to bring someone into this world, someone who will be hated merely because he was born? Perhaps hated even by his own father?"

"Kagome, I'd never reject you or any of our children."

"And if they appear more human than demon?" she persisted.

"I was aware of the possibility when I agreed to this union. It won't change anything."

"Why did you agree?"

"To put it bluntly, avoidance of extinction. Kagome, our hanyou pups may be a key to the continued survival of Taiyoukai." He kissed her gently. "And, yes, you'll be an excellent mother. Look how protective you're being of something that doesn't even exist yet."

Kagome relaxed a little. "There's something else. What if…we _can't_? Gina implied this is unprecedented. How do you even know we can procreate together?"

"It's true, Taiyoukai are guarded about blood purity, but we aren't that different physically. There have been a few hanyou over the centuries. Look in the history volumes if you want to know more." He began to lightly draw patterns on her bare arm with a claw.

Kagome shivered into his touch. "I felt strange a few times today. Like I was being pulled to you."

"You felt it too? The part of my Youki that is in you wants to reunite with the source. I was conscious physically of your absence all day. I am told I'll get used to it. My father had to go to war right after he marked my mother; he said for a week he thought he'd go crazy." He kissed his way down her neck to the bite marks, as he stroked her arm. He traced a long scar. "What happened here?"

"Fight with a leopard Youkai. They have very sharp claws." She ran her nails along his shoulder and down his back while he licked her scarred flesh. "Hhmm…already?" she teased as his hardening length pressed into her leg.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, before circling a nipple with his tongue.

"Only if it makes you too weary for some fun tomorrow morning."

"Nonsense, miko. I'm sure my durability will please you."


	21. Fathers

"How'd you acquire this one?" Sesshoumaru asked as he softly bit the scar on Kagome's hip.

"You're tickling," she said, squirming. "If I recall, questions about that particular scar got you in some trouble not long ago."

"Hm." He switched to the licking the curve of her waist.

"I was attacked by a group of lizard Youkai while doing an apprenticeship at a fishing village. A spear scraped me, deeply. It was luck I turned when I did, or I would have been gored full on."

"Such a dangerous life you've led, miko," he taunted as he worked up to her chest.

"Ow, I told you to watch the tits. Extra sensitive, remember?" Kagome's moon blood was soon to flow, always presaged by sore breasts.

Sesshoumaru kissed a nipple gently. "Ningen women are such strange creatures." He wasn't sure about all human women, but his mate was certainly fascinating. Her cheeky stubbornness was vexing and tried his patience to no end, but, in the week since he had marked her, he found her curiosity and honesty more and more intriguing, despite himself. Her fierce intensity in their bedroom was both thrilling and endearing and made his past Youkai lovers, who tended toward passivity while mating, utterly forgettable. He put his mouth on hers, and she kissed back, tongues tangling and tasting.

His deft fingers found a scar on her elbow. "And here?"

"I got nicked standing too close to the archery field when some miko were having a lesson on elementary target practice." She looked him in the eyes. "Why the attraction to my scars?"

"I don't have any of them," he answered simply.

"Oh, so are we interested in the unfamiliar? That explains my fondness for your…" she looked down his body, below his waist, and back up, "…fangs," she said with a smirk.

"I'll show you my fangs, you rotten, little miko," he muttered, grabbing her about the waist and flipping her over. Feeling a twinge of guilt at seeing her striped back, he kneaded her lithe, muscled flesh tenderly.

"Ohhh…that's nice. Don't stop."

He massaged her shoulder blades and upper arms, then back down, past her small waist, to the juncture of her legs. He guided her hips up, so she was on her knees, and rubbed her smooth thighs, encouraging them apart. He felt heat radiating and, relishing the smell and taste of her, licked the exposed folds, barely visible in the early dawn sun. Kagome gasped into the pillow she was gripping, burying her face. Though his oral attentions always left her breathless, this way was new. The position left her feeling vulnerable, but over the last week he had been mindful of her feelings of the past, and her lingering fears of desire had been coaxed out and abandoned, leaving her with total trust that he wouldn't hurt her. A trust that was erotic for both of them.

His tongue plunged and probed, responding to her cues, yet teasingly, he denied her the fulfillment she sought. She moaned his name.

"Tell me what you want, miko."

She knew he wanted her to beg, but she refused. With the trust he would not hurt her, also came trust that he wouldn't reject her, and the perverse joy she took in getting him riled often filtered into their sexual relations. She lifted her head slightly. "I thought you were going to show me your fangs, demon."

He growled and sank his teeth into her leg, exercising enough moderation that he only just broke the skin. Kagome got up on her hands, turned toward him, and grinned evilly. "I see we're still at a stalemate, demon…neither losing control. I'll have you begging me before the year is done."

"You're in a rather compromised position to be making claims such as that, miko," he observed, refusing to let her goad him further. He licked the twin drops of blood forming on the surface of her skin, then knelt behind her. She felt his hands, claws digging into her hips, aligning her opening to his erection. He thrust into her. "Ohh Kagome," he sighed, the sudden reintroduction to her hot, wet tightness never failing to catch him off guard. He stayed for a moment, deep inside, and ran a palm along the length of her spine.

She was blissful, finally granted her wish for his hardness to fill her. When he first took her in what he called the 'traditional Inu position,' she thought she wouldn't like the inability to touch him, to feel his body's heat along the length of hers. But the orgasm that hit, rattled her teeth and made her lightheaded. The position was certainly primal, allowing them both to explore their more animal nature. He slammed into her roughly, the difference in their sizes making her knees raise off the bed. She turned to look at him, the mask of indifference gone, ecstasy clear and sharp as winter wind. She reached back and took his hand, bringing it under, to her nerve core. Holding his hand and pressing his fingers there, she circled her hips to match the tempo of his movements, grinding against him. Their pace increased and, feeling crazed and frantic with need, she raggedly screamed, "Harder!" It was the catalyst she required. Waves of pleasure pulsed over her. She felt his claws stab her hip as he groaned, shuddering while he pushed as deeply as he could, her name on his breath, just audible.

Without withdrawing, he gently laid his body on hers and rolled them together so they were lying on their sides. His arm pressed her back against his smooth chest, and she melted into him as their heart rates returned to something resembling normal. Kagome hugged the arm to her, captivated by the way they fit together. They lay quietly. Long enough for the rapture she felt to morph into drowsiness.

"You've got to be kidding," she protested sleepily when she felt him move off the bed.

"The sky's lightening; I've got work to do. Go back to sleep, Kagome." By the time he was done dressing, her breathing was slow and even, and he knew she heeded his advice.

XXXXX

Kagome walked briskly across the main courtyard toward the training grounds. The bleak midday sun high in the sky, and she was furious with herself for sleeping so late. She had been practicing with General Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru's soldiers on a regular basis, but at this point in the day, no one would be there any longer, having other duties after drills and sparring. Perhaps though, she thought, it's better this way. She hadn't had the arena to herself in a while, and some time alone, to simply stretch and go through forms, sounded appealing. Not to mention, she did not even want to entertain the idea of getting hit in her sore chest. If someone had told her a year ago she would be training with Youkai troops, not killing anyone, actually enjoying the acceptance and camaraderie, even the rough, ribald sense of humor, she would have sought a declaration of insanity for herself. Then again if she'd been told that she'd be warming the bed of a Demon Lord, looking forward to the setting sun as it meant that soon they would be together, tearing up sheets, certainly she would have been suicidal. She smiled secretly, reflecting on how much had changed.

It had been two weeks since they had arrived, and she was settling into the pattern of life at the manor with such ease, she often forgot they had all been enemies at one time. Her days usually started at the training arena, followed by hours at the infirmary, helping Gina. The two were learning much from each other, and Kagome was beginning to feel as close to Sesshoumaru's cousin as she had to her best friends at the Sisterhood. She thought for a while Gina was a little bit in love with her—her friend, Taka, had confessed those feelings for her on a few occasions. Kagome decided Gina couldn't be. She was too happy for her and Sesshoumaru, and the times she caught Gina staring warmly at her were because of respect and sisterly affection.

Her relationship with Sesshoumaru…their wills still clashed frequently. She knew her intractability was his chief daily irritant. However she was only willing to change to a certain degree, and she suspected he privately admired her strength of character. When he wasn't threatening her with a gag, a spanking, or a painful death, of course. She trusted the threats were idle, and they were settling into a comfortable rhythm with each other.

Kagome arrived at the arena, empty as anticipated. She started with simple, soft reaches, working out the chill that had crept into her bones as she walked the courtyard, and extended to deep, intense stretches, requiring focus, making her sweat. She moved on to forms, first empty-hand, then staff. Finishing with sword forms, her favorite, she took her time. She commenced with the first, facile movements she learned as a girl. She went over them a second time. The motions were so basic, so fundamental, they could not be rushed or dismissed. She drew on her memory and worked on every sequence she had ever been taught, impressed by the cognizance of her muscles. Even forms she hadn't done in years came to mind without difficulty. How many hundreds of times had she done these very movements? Her last form was only taught to miko achieving mastery, those who treated the sword as a part of themselves, not as something to wield. It was aggressive, almost entirely comprised of attacks and counter-attacks, punctuated by high kicks followed by lethal thrusts. It left her breathing heavily.

She finished. The spell that had been cast by the beautiful motions and her own concentration dissolved. She suddenly noticed General Inutaisho, standing near an entrance and watching her with a mixture of awe and curiosity. Kagome half-smiled at him, arching an eyebrow questioningly. General Inutaisho smiled back and nodded barely perceptibly, acknowledging the silent communication between them. He unsheathed his sword; Kagome bowed to him, then raised her own.

"First blood?" she asked.

"First blood," he agreed.

They stood apart a moment, but this was no cat and mouse game. They both ran at each other, attacking. The clash of their blades rang like ancient, deadly music. They struck simultaneously, then immediately counter-struck. She spun and got in close, but he blocked. They flew apart, rejudged the distance separating them and attacked again. They fought, matching strike for strike, spinning, kicking. Their battle looked like a fatal dance, but there was nothing savage in the careful grace, the elegant precision. Kagome learned his style, calculating strengths and weaknesses. He was much larger than she. In her experience an opponent would use that in an effort to overpower her, usually to his downfall. But the General was shrewd. He knew better than to let her speed frustrate him, knew better than to give her an opening.

They separated and stood still, swords held chest high, minds occupied with strategy. The Youkai and the Ningen were caught up in a cherished art form, each reverent of the other's skill at the craft, as they circled and analyzed. Taking two slow steps toward one another, then increasing velocity, they came again. He raised his sword high, and she sought to go low, in order to throw him off-balance, but he'd been watching and knew her style. He jumped when she swept, and now it was Kagome who was off balance. General Inutaisho brought his sword down as she rolled, cutting her sleeve. Kagome sprang away and pushed her sleeve up. There was a long, red scratch, but no liquid blood. She grinned with determination; she'd not had this level of opponent in a long while, maybe ever. But then again, this was the Lord General of the West. They weren't called Taiyoukai for nothing.

General Inutaisho knew she had been shaken and attacked without waiting for her to refocus. Kagome, however, recognized he would take any advantage and was ready. She summoned her strength and deflected the thrust, followed with a kick to the ribs, and back-flipped to give herself some room. He was amazed by her nimbleness. They charged again. He was fast, and she was having difficulty connecting any kicks. She was quickly tiring, an infusion of numbness settling into her arms because of the force of his blows. Knowing this had to end soon, she faked and attempted a kick to the head, but he anticipated this, having seen so many of his soldiers fall for the maneuver, and blocked easily. Shit, Kagome thought, he's no dumbass. She tried the same ploy, feint—high kick, again, with the same results. She's getting desperate, he thought. She faked again, but instead of the high kick against which he was set to defend, she planted a heel squarely just below his sternum, affecting the nerves in the pit of his stomach. He groaned and attempted a retreat, but it was too late. Kagome lunged, slicing his forearm.

A single drop of blood fell to the bone-colored wood floor. It was joined by three more drops, perfectly circular, perfectly red. They screamed accusingly at Kagome. She gasped, bowed her head, and let the sword slip from her fingers. The lonely ring of the metal hitting the floor was not an adequate apology. "Lord General, forgive me."

Clawed fingers lifted her chin. They locked eyes. Kagome stared unblinking at the golden intensity, so like Sesshoumaru's, but now in the weathered, fiercely handsome face of his father. He suddenly grinned broadly. "I knew it! Your combat acumen, your abilities…damn it all Kagome, why did they let you get away from them?" Kagome was speechless. General Inutaisho put his arm around her shoulders. "Would that I had an entire squadron with half your skill. I guess I gained a son as well as a daughter in you." He saw her slack-jawed expression. "What's the matter?"

"I…ah…you're not angry?"

"Hell no! Damned impressed more like." He looked at his arm. "That'll need stitched. Walk with me to see Gina. Hell, you could sew me up yourself."

As they walked toward the infirmary General Inutaisho asked Kagome if she would help train some younger soldiers. "Your fighting style wouldn't necessarily suit all, but the smaller ones could certainly benefit from your experience. Where I'd really like to use you, though, is archery. We have neglected giving the discipline its fair treatment for far too long. I saw your aim. You can teach the young ones proper form and alignment before they learn bad habits. What do you say?"

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me, General," Kagome said, face pink, "but what will Lady Seiobo say? I think she barely tolerates the amount of contact I have with your troops as it is."

"Oh, she'll be angry." He chuckled. "Probably angry enough to birth a litter of kittens, but you let me worry about her."

"And Sesshoumaru?"

"He'll be a tougher nut to crack…I'll work on him. I won't ever intentionally do anything to drive a wedge between you."

They entered the infirmary, deserted but for an elderly Youkai sleeping in a bed at the far end of the room. "Make yourself comfortable, General. I'll gather a few things and be right with you."

Kagome exited the storage room bearing towels, bandages, a tincture, an oil, ointment, needle, and string and balancing a basin of steaming water on her hip. "I think it will be easier if you lie down."

General Inutaisho complied. Kagome arrayed her implements on the nearby table and slid over a low stool. She spread a towel under the injured arm and began to gently wash dried blood, avoiding the gash itself. "I'll use this garlic tincture to cleanse the wound, then clove oil. They'll both sting, but the clove will deaden sensation while I suture."

"You're much more softhearted than Gina. I think she'd salt the wound, then find her stoutest needle for the job. She's got a nasty sadistic streak, that one."

"Surely not. Gina is a skilled healer."

"Oh aye, she's that. But the endless parade of injured soldiers through her door annoys her to no end. She is of the opinion that grown males doing each other bodily harm by choice deserve the little bit of extra punishment she metes out. Did you learn healing as a miko?" He winced from the application of the oil.

"Yes, it's part of our training." She threaded the needle and gently began to stitch.

"Tell me more about your training. How are you chosen?"

"Any girl or woman showing potential is allowed to join. Potential is the ability to take in and harness moon energy. No one knows why some have it or why it is only females. Some families produce many miko, but typically, it is not thought to be transmitted by blood. It is usually discovered by suddenly being able to sense Youki."

"Are any ever turned away?"

"Often. The training is vigorous, and not all are capable of managing the rigors. Some fall in love and quit to start a family. Some are thrown out for transgressions. The many years are physically demanding and intellectually exhausting. The life afterward is fulfilling and miko are greatly respected and vital to Ningen society, but the responsibility…the safety and health of an entire village riding on her shoulders. Many find the pressure too much and retire to teach or even become reclusive, selling love potions or good luck charms to the gullible. We are not supposed to use our powers but for the defense of Ningen against Youkai."

"Interesting. And it was this from which we spirited you away? Why were you so willing to choose such a difficult path?"

"I felt a calling." Kagome smiled coyly. "Why all the questions about miko? Are you trying to get me to reveal the mysteries of the Sisterhood, or is it Ningen women you find so engrossing?"

"Why, Lady Kagome, are you flirting with me?"

Kagome laughed. "Let's just say it's pleasant to have a civil conversation with someone whose replies are longer than one or two words."

"No, my son's not the most verbose dog in the den. But I'll answer your question with a question. Why did the Ningen generals never mobilize miko into an army or assimilate them as part of their own?"

"The Earth created the Sisterhood for the protection and defense of individual villages and settlements. We were never intended to be used as a tool in war, at least not since the first great battle. Miko have certainly fought in combat, when their villages are threatened, but the independence of the institution is considerable."

"I understand. I have witnessed miko in battle. Your own prowess is immense. Kagome, I have always said, if the Ningen generals would use all miko as one weapon, the war would be over in a week. There is no way in the seven hells Youkai society could face an organized army of miko. It is one of the reasons the peace treaty was sought so arduously." He paused briefly. "Kagome, it is time you were taken into our confidence and involved in discussions concerning a secret Ningen weapon. Does the word kayaku mean anything to you?"

Kagome thought a moment and frowned. "No, it is unfamiliar. What is it?" She tied a knot in the suture string and cut the excess away.

"We're not exactly sure, but soon we will be hosting the other three Houses here to compare intelligence and plan our next move. I would like you to be part of that. You may have information, as a Ningen, that we could never hope to obtain."

"You want me to help Youkai against Ningen?" Kagome asked incredulously. "I know I've been marked and whatnot, but truly, I hope you're joking."

"Kagome, this kayaku is being developed surreptiously by renegades from your Council. It would undermine the peace treaty. We are preparing to send envoys to the Council to enlighten them, but first we need to learn more. This weapon means the resumption of war; something we can agree must be avoided. Your input is invaluable."

Kagome realized the implications of the trust he was putting in her. "It would be a privilege."

"I'm glad. Now I just need to find a mate for Azami, and my troubles will be surmountable."

"Why not Lord Sato's son?"

"Sato is a great friend and my most trusted advisor. His son, however, was fostered with the Yamaguchi family, Okuri's most steadfast supporters. His loyalties are, at best, conflicted. No, I'll need to look to a secure ally with an unmated son. It has been driving Seiobo close to distraction keeping Azami away from the Sato residence. I wouldn't put it past my luck to have those two succumb to love at first sight or some nonsense."

Kagome dabbed ointment on the gash and loosely wrapped a bandage. "Why didn't you kill Okuri when he first rebelled against you? I'm not bloodthirsty," she added quickly. "I was just curious."

General Inutaisho was pensive as he sat up. "I've asked myself that several times over the years, but I refuse to regret. I let Okuri live because I wanted the killing to stop. My own father was killed by Okuri's mother's brother, hoping to secure the West for his family, with his sister serving as Okuri's regent. Death rarely does aught but beget new death. Revenge is powerful. I let him live because I wanted to do the honorable thing. I will never accept that striving for peace is wasted time."

Kagome sighed. "My own father was the same. He was a serious man, and I think in a different world he would have been a scholar, but times of war limit choices, to put it mildly. It is the knowledge that he longed for peace that made me decide not to run away when I was travelling to Shiga for negotiations."

The Taiyoukai was suddenly solemn. "There's another matter, child. It should have been aired some time ago, but I feel justified in waiting. This will be as difficult for me to tell as it will be for you to hear."

Kagome was puzzled and remained quiet.

General Inutaisho seemed to be searching for words. Before he spoke, Gina entered.

"Uncle, Kagome. What have we here?" She took in Kagome's state of dress, the General's bandaged arm, bloody towels, and needle. The evidence spoke for itself. "My my my. I'm not sure which of your mates will be more upset," she said with mock seriousness.

"Now Gina," General Inutaisho began, "ignorance is bliss. There's no need to tell a soul."

Gina smiled conspiratorially. "I'll keep your secret, but if the truth comes out, don't look to me."

"I'd best be going. Endo's going to wonder what happened to me. Kagome come find me tomorrow, and we'll talk. And well done."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me." She teased, "Getting beat by a girl and all."

The General laughed loudly. "There's no shame in falling to a powerful opponent. Hell, my own son overtook me when he was still wet behind the ears. The children you two will have…gods help us."

After he left Gina helped Kagome tidy, and as they chatted idly, Kagome noticed a dull cramp in her abdomen and felt wetness between her legs. "Gina, I've got to go back to my room. See you tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it." Gina kissed her cheek before she exited.

She had gone to Mariko a few days prior to obtain a long piece of cloth with which to wrap her breasts and some strips to catch her blood. At the Sisterhood they had filled swatches with absorbent wood shavings, but she wouldn't know where to get that here, and would probably be too embarrassed to ask if she did. Rags would have to suffice. The idea that she was the only female who would bleed monthly was odd after so many years spent with Ningen women. She reached her room and, fashioning a belt, secured a piece of cloth to soak up her blood, then changed into a warm kimono.

The General's comment about her and Sesshoumaru's children made her think about hanyou again. She wandered into the study and saw that the shelves were filled with volume after volume of historical texts. She wondered if Sesshoumaru had actually read all of them. Not knowing where to begin, she scanned the shelves. Many of the books and scrolls had to do with the history of the Inutaisho clan and the history of the House of the West. She supposed those might help, but she was hoping the title _Hanyou Through the Ages_ would leap out at her. There was one whole bookcase housing nothing but military histories. Boring, she thought, then _Decisive Battles, 1710-1760_ caught her eye. Fukuoka was in 1754. She carefully pulled the text off the shelf and sat at the desk.

She flipped toward the end of the book. The section for which she searched practically opened before her. The binding was well-worn in that spot; it had been read frequently. She scanned the words that related the common history through Youkai eyes. The events building up to the battle. Ningen desperation. Assured Youkai victory. The Battle of Fukuoka.

_The Battle of Fukuoka_. Her heart raced as she read the words, the drumbeat in her ears deafening. The House of the West led the force in pursuit. There was an honorable Ningen unit left behind, bravely giving their comrades an escape. Sesshoumaru was mentioned by name. Her eyes teared up with the realization that he had been there. One by one the Ningen went down as the remainder of their torn army crossed the bridge. The bridge was burnt, the mission, successful. The final bout. General Higurashi. Her father. She read, with horror, a description of his last moments. No Ningen had ever known; none survived to tell.

She felt sick. She couldn't breathe and nausea coursed over her. Kagome Higurashi closed her eyes, willing away tears. She centered and opened dry eyes, grimly determined and stone faced. Rising and removing her knife from her belted pack, she went to find her father's killer.


	22. History

Sesshoumaru entered their quarters, eager to find Kagome. He had heard a rumor that she was seen walking out of the arena with his father, who was sporting a gash on his arm. The idea of his mate sparring with his father didn't irk him as much as it ought, but Kagome need not know that. Hoping he could bait her into a confrontation that would lead them into bed for a kiss-and-make-up quickie before dinner, he was disappointed to find their rooms unoccupied. Her smell was faint; she had been gone a while. Probably in the infirmary, he decided. May as not try to finish analyzing the latest intelligence while waiting for her return. As he sat, he noticed an open book, resting on his papers. He, having read it nearly every day since he had brought Kagome to the manor, immediately recognized it. "Gods be damned," he swore aloud. Sesshoumaru ran out to find her, entreating those same cursed gods that it wouldn't be too late.

XXXXX

The moon was a faint crescent, low in the cold evening sky, providing no additional illumination to the silent, torch-lit courtyard. General Inutaisho and a small group of officers were walking from the direction of the barracks toward the manor house, preparing to retire for dinner. A small figure, solemnly resolute, materialized from the deep shadows to stand before them. She raised her arm straight in front, chest high, a knife clenched in her fist, naked blade facing the General.

"You killed him," she stated without emotion.

The shocked officers drew their swords, protecting the General.

"Shit," General Inutaisho muttered softly. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. "Leave us." he commanded.

"But General…" Endo stammered.

"Go! It's an order."

The other Youkai reluctantly obeyed, leaving the two to themselves in the quiet, empty courtyard.

"Kagome, how did you find out?"

"I was reading some interesting history today," she said with a shade of bitter cynicism. "Why wasn't I told?"

General Inutaisho sighed wearily and slowly walked toward her. "Sato and I discussed the matter at length and decided to wait, that it would be better to allow you to become acclimated to us first."

"Oh? Wait until I trusted you before you tore me apart?" She pulled angrily at the neck of her kimono, exposing Sesshoumaru's mark. "Wait until he sealed the deal?" she spat.

"Don't blame Sesshoumaru. He wanted to tell before you two mated." He continued to close the distance between them. "I wanted to tell you. It's the matter I tried to bring up today in the infirmary."

She pivoted her wrist, pointing the knife at him. "Stop!" He halted. "I could kill you. We both know I'm capable."

"But you won't."

"Tell me why I shouldn't!"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't. Just that you won't. Because you don't want to," he said gently.

"Don't want to? I didn't want to be here in the first place. Why me?" she demanded.

"Kagome, I only learned the identity of the proposed Ningen bride right before you arrived at the treaty negotiations," he explained. "I said nothing because we Youkai all needed this peace treaty so desperately. I wanted to do nothing to jeopardize it."

"At least until the ink on the paper was dry," she said, venom in her voice.

"Our intention never was to deceive you."

She laughed caustically. "Then why do I feel I've been kicked in the teeth? Why do I feel so betrayed and so fucking _stupid_?" Her self-control was slipping.

"No one thinks of you as stupid. I understand your anger. You are completely justified. But I still believe waiting was the correct course." He began to slowly advance toward her again.

"Does everyone know? Or am I the only ignorant one?"

"Seiobo knows, of course. The Advisors were told. No one else knows your surname. Kagome, it was War. You know that. I have battled all the generals on your Council at one time or another. And now, because of you, the War is over."

"You murdered my father in that War!"

He frowned at her choice of words. "Which version of our shared, tragic history did you read? What did the passage say?"

She looked at him incredulously. "I don't know! I didn't memorize the title. It said my father was the last man standing and you fought each other to the death."

"There are some volumes with more detail than others." He stood in front of her and put his large, warm hand around her cold, knife-holding, white-knuckled one. "The Ningen we faced that day were incredibly brave. We knew what they were attempting to accomplish with that last effort. They were hopelessly outnumbered, but fought defiantly and were able to buy enough time for the others to escape and burn that bridge. It was an amazing tactical gamble." He guided her arm down to her side and let go her hand. "Their contingent was ultimately cut down, leaving your father, the sole survivor. I offered him his life. He would be taken into custody as a hostage, treated fairly, to be ransomed or used in a prisoner exchange."

Kagome dropped her knife, terror and panic registering on her face, as she absorbed his words. "No," she whispered.

"Your father was very principled. He said it would be shameful for all his men to have perished while he lived."

"No, please," she pleaded, as she shook her head and slowly backed away.

"We faced each other in single combat. He was an excellent swordsman. In the end, the blow I dealt would not have been fatal, but he grasped my hand on the hilt and forced the blade deeper and higher."

She put her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. "_No_!"

General Inutaisho pulled her hands down, firm and gentle. "Kagome, you need to hear this. There is no shame. His death was honorable, of his choosing. He was a warrior."

"NO! He was a FATHER!" She looked up and saw confusion. "Don't you understand? Don't you understand what it means?" Her voice broke. she was dangerously close to crying, something she hadn't done in well over a decade. "You gave him a choice. He could have lived. He could have come home…to his family, to _me_. But instead he chose…to die? Oh gods!" she howled, sinking to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

Comprehension slapped General Inutaisho rudely. He had hoped an explanation would help her accept. Her reaction was completely unexpected and made him unbearably sad. He knelt down next to her. "Child, I'm so sorry."

Kagome was shaking with the effort of keeping tears at bay. She looked at him, her face stricken. "What kind of daughter is so…flawed that her own father rejects her in favor of death?" she asked, voice trembling. "What kind of parent…willingly…forsakes…" She shook her head violently. "NO! He was a good man! It's _my_ fault…if I'd been better…he would have come back. If I were worth more, he would have chosen to live." Her defense crumbled. Rather than cry, she screamed, a sound so mournfully awash with desolation and fresh loss, General Inutaisho thought his heart was breaking. She lunged for her knife and fled.

He let her go.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome's scent, leading him toward the main courtyard. As he got nearer, he smelled blood. Her blood. Red instantly flooded his eyes, and his stripes grew bold and jagged, as he drew his sword. Then he heard her scream, a wounded-animal sound. He was in the courtyard in a flash, leveling his sword at his father. "What did you to do her?" he growled menacingly.

"Told her the truth." General Inutaisho took note of his son's agitation and drawn weapon. "Put down your sword. She's unharmed. Protecting your mate? Against your own father? Good boy. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Sesshoumaru lowered his sword, and forced himself to calm and focus. "What happened?"

General Inutaisho sighed, sounding tired and old. "She apparently found out and came after me. I told her the truth. I thought his righteous, courageous end would console her. I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Is she angry?"

"She was. Now…not angry. I had no idea she would blame herself."

"She blames herself?" Sesshoumaru remembered her tied to the whipping post. "Actually, I could have anticipated that reaction," he said dryly.

"Go to her. She ran away just a minute ago. She'll need you. But don't expect your mate. Right now I think she's a little girl again, hurt and scared and taking responsibility for events entirely beyond her control. Son, I am sorry. I fear all the trust between you is destroyed."

Sesshoumaru found her easily, the smell of blood and grief a lodestar. She was standing on a bridge spanning a large koi pond, watching the reflection of the bright stars in the water. They were in the garden below their rooms. "Kagome, are you injured? I smell blood."

"No, it's the monthly bleed I told you about yesterday. Please…just go." Her voice was shaky and hoarse.

"You have had quite a shock. You shouldn't be alone."

"Alone? I have been alone for ten years. Despite evidence to the contrary, I'm rather adept at self-preservation."

He moved to draw her tenderly into his arms, but she shrugged him off. "Don't touch me. You can't fuck me and make it better." She looked at him, liquid blue eyes full of anguish. "I trusted you. Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kagome, I wanted to tell you. No one wanted to keep you in the dark, but I knew how raw the wound of your father's death was. I didn't want to cause you any more pain."

His explanation made her suddenly angry and derisive. "Aren't we noble? I'm fortunate you have such gallantry!"

He heaved a sigh. "I was trying to protect—"

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru! I don't need protection, and I don't need you to patronize me. Didn't it occur to you that I had a right to know? Your father killed my father!" She tried to keep the agony from taking over, but she had to squeeze her eyes tight shut in order to stay in control.

"Kagome, come inside with me. You're not dressed for the cold." She was silent. He laid a palm on her cheek. "You're chilled to the bone."

She slapped his hand away. "Oh, your concern is so touching," she sneered.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. We're going inside before you get sick." He pulled her close.

She struggled. "Let me go!"

His grip became a vise, and he leaped up to the balcony outside their bedroom. As soon as he freed her, she slapped him hard across the face.

"Can't resist overpowering me, can you?" she said vehemently. Her rocky countenance broke, leaving her looking dejected and contrite. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight," she said. "I don't want to fight." He stepped toward her, but she looked up, eyes guarded and melancholy, and retreated.

"Kagome, I know you're confused. I'm sorry it happened this way." He kept following her. "You can still trust me. Nothing has changed."

The last bit of the refuge of her façade eroded, laying her bare. "Nothing? _Everything_! Sessoumaru, you were there! You watched him die." She bit her lower lip cruelly, to keep it from quivering.

He stood before her, arms open, offering himself, offering her shelter. She took a chance and accepted, throwing herself at him with the desperation of one with nothing to lose. He enfolded his arms around her and sighed with relief, stroking her hair. He led her into their room and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her into his lap and holding her.

She looked up into his face, her hurt written like a death note on parchment, still fighting tears. "I feel like the fates are playing at an elaborate joke, and I am the butt of it. Just when I think I've escaped my history, it seizes me and forces me to acknowledge its superiority."

"Don't you think the future is more important?"

"Oh, if only that were true. The future is intangible. The past has weight, substance. So much that sometimes I think it will suffocate me." She took a deep breath. "I just learned my father could have chosen to live, to come home. I could have been a normal girl. Not abandoned, not violated. Married like a normal girl. I'd probably have children by now." She paused and swiped at her eyes, banishing tears. "Do you think he would have chosen differently if he'd known. Would he have given up his honorable death to prevent his little girl from…" she choked on the words. "He couldn't foresee what would happen, but he must have known how much I'd hurt, losing him." Her breathing was ragged, uneven. "Did he even think of me?"

"Kagome, I don't know," he said, unable to apologize for all the pain done to her. She stayed in his arms, clinging to him, as she forced herself to calm. "Who is Sumire?" he asked.

She stiffened and looked into his amber eyes. "What?"

"Your father's last words were, 'I love you, Sumire, forgive me.' We always assumed it was his wife's name." She shook her head and looked down. "It's you, isn't it?"

Kagome Higurahsi nodded, barely perceptible. "It was his nickname for me," she whispered, gasping. "Violets were his favorite flower. He always said my eyes reminded him of them." She started to break, but abruptly stood and walked to the window. I don't cry, she harshly reminded herself, gritting her teeth. _I don't cry_.

Sesshoumaru sensed her confliction but had no idea how to comfort her. He tried to be logical. "Kagome, it's getting late. Let's go find something to eat."

She took a moment, then said numbly, "I'm not hungry. I'm tired and my belly hurts. I just want to go to bed."

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru woke in the middle of the night, conscious of the absence of his mate. Not only was she not pressed alongside him, her side of the bed was empty and cold. He saw her silhouette against the window. Her smell was thick with blood and misery. "Kagome, come back to bed."

"I can't sleep. Sesshoumaru, this is wrong, all wrong. I don't belong here. I'm not one of you."

"What are you talking about? Kagome, you do belong here. With me."

She shook her head slowly. "No. I don't. I wanted to…so much. But it's an illusion. Our history underscores the obvious…the way our pasts interweave. Not to mention the fact I am a miko."

"Kagome, it doesn't matter."

"Sesshoumaru, it matters. I was told on several occasions I could be the most powerful miko in generations, mayhap the most powerful miko ever. Instead? I'm a breeding bitch for dog demons."

"You're not that." The pain in his voice was evident. "You're happy. You're fitting in, better than I thought possible. Don't speak of yourself that way."

"Why not speak that way? It's true. I'm here to provide you with heirs. It is the same in any marriage. But the irony is all of my society and a good portion of yours will revile our children because of their very nature. We don't belong together." Her voice was calm and insistent.

Too calm. "Enough. You do belong here. I've marked you, and you are mine," he said. "I was prepared to kill my father to protect you."

"Well, maybe that's your own warped priorities. Fatherlessness is not something I would recommend," she said acidly. She sighed and again looked on the verge of tears. "But that's exactly what I mean, Sesshoumaru, when I say I don't belong here. I know your instinct is to protect me. And since you've marked me, we're bound by your Youki. But it's only instinct. It's not how you really feel. We didn't choose each other; we were forced on one another. I'm not Inuyoukai. I don't share your instincts. I got swept away with the joy of all of it. I felt like I was one of you. But it isn't real. When we're in bed, we act like we're in love. But we're not. You don't love me, and I don't love you. Sometimes I think I don't even know you."

He grabbed her arms. "You're wrong. It's more than instinct."

"I don't know if I believe you. I doubt you know the difference between your instincts and your feelings. You may think they're one and the same…I wish it were that simple." She shrugged away and climbed back into bed, full of sadness.

Sesshoumaru felt that he was blindfolded and left to pick up the pieces of something he had only scarcely begun to touch. He feared failure at first, then recalled who he was and what was at stake and planned his next move to win back his mate.


	23. Love Story

Sesshoumaru left the barracks after speaking with his father and hurried to the infirmary. Kagome was gone before he had risen that morning, and he assumed she could be found there. He was anxious to speak with her about his plans and the preparations that would have to be undertaken quickly. Unfortunately the only strong scents therein belonged to Gina and two sick Youkai.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on? I got here this morning, earlier than normal, and Kagome was already present. She had scrubbed the floor and aired out the unused mattresses, at least two hours worth of hard work usually performed by servants. She seemed so…forlorn. I asked her if you two had been fighting, and she answered 'No, not a fight,' then looked like she was going to cry, apologized, and ran out. Is she okay? I've never seen her like that."

Sesshoumaru's first impulse was to tell Gina to butt out. However he knew his cousin genuinely cared, and her motivation was unselfish. "Gina, Kagome learned a rather cruel detail of Youkai-Ningen history last night. It has her quite upset."

Gina was concerned and curious. "What is it?"

"Kagome's surname is Higurashi. I know military matters never interested you, but history was always your strong suit."

Gina narrowed her eyes as she tried to place the name. Realization appeared sadly on her face. "Your father killed her father. No wonder she's so distraught. Was she angry she wasn't told sooner?"

"Yes, but there's more. It's her story, and I'll let Kagome tell you if she chooses. The whole incident has her rattled, and now I think she feels like a stranger among enemies."

"But she was adapting so easily…I barely thought of her as a Ningen anymore."

"I know. Gina, imagine it from her perspective. She is sent to live with her enemy and quickly becomes accustomed to life with them, trusting them. Learning of her father's death at the hands of mine has killed a good measure of that trust, and she suddenly becomes an outsider again, doubting all her feelings of fitting in. She's justifiably confused and riddled with self-doubt."

"Poor thing." Then Gina smiled tauntingly. "Sessh, you're so…perceptive. I knew you cared! Kagome's confided in me her worries that you have no emotions regarding her, only instincts."

He frowned. "And what did you tell her?"

"That she was unnecessarily complicating matters. But really, you can't be surprised she'd think that. You hardly can be described as demonstrably affectionate. Your cold and well, let's be honest, evil demeanor must be quite off-putting while you two are—"

"Gina, you've said more than enough," Sesshoumaru interruptedy, regretting taking the time to speak to her.

"Oh, let me tease you. For old times' sake at least."

"Old times' sake? I wasn't under the impression you'd ever stopped."

She was suddenly serious again. "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. Joking was entirely inappropriate. What are you going to do?"

"Take her away for a few days. She's going to accompany me to Nantai."

Gina was impressed. "What a brilliant plan. And here I thought you incapable of the simplest romantic inkling. It's a stroke of genius. Taking her through Yamanashi Forest is truly inspired."

"What are you babbling about?" he asked impatiently.

"I suppose you were gone that summer, the one when Sumiko fell in love with Kintaro. They often went there together. She said, in her flowery, Sumiko way, that it was the most beautiful, magical place on Earth, and she had no choice but to fall head over heels for him. Of course winter is a bit different from summer, but Kagome doesn't strike me as the type to let a little weather bother her. I imagine the views of the snow-covered pines are quite breathtaking. You clever dog…she'll love it there. And you for bringing her." One of the ill Youkai was seized by a coughing fit, sending Gina running to his side.

As Sesshoumaru walked the corridors to their rooms, following Kagome's scent, he thought about her worries, their arguments, and his coldness. He had a brief prick of guilt and resolved things would be different. Then he thought about what Gina had said about the forest. Of course he knew of the magnificence of Yamanashi Forest; it was one of his favorite places. But it had never occurred to him that the location itself might help him change Kagome's mind about them. Females, he shrugged. If it worked, though, so much the better.

XXXXX

Kagome sat at the window in their bedroom, staring at nothing, as she tried to make sense of the myriad emotions at war in her mind. She was no longer angry; it was too exhausting. Sadness certainly predominated, but she also questioned herself and her judgment. That morning, work was safe, allowing her to forget for a time, but sorrow lurked constantly. She felt she was making peace with her father's decision and death, that she was clawing her way out of that chasm of grief. But even deeper and more deadly was pit of confusion over her feelings about Sesshoumaru. She had been so certain the night before that she had been in denial. That the happiness she believed so real was only what she wanted, not what was actual. There was still a stubborn part of her that screamed _It is real. It did happen_, but she was afraid to listen to the voice. She was afraid to hope.

Then she felt him, the intimate, recognizable pull of his Youki on her soul. She was a bit resentful that the feeling, one she was so sure was akin to love, was not earned, but imprinted on her when he bit her. She wished her feelings would have been allowed to evolve on their own. Her inability to distinguish between what she really felt and what was the result of his mark distressed her.

"Kagome. Are you alright? Gina was worried about you."

Only Gina? "I'm alright." She stood and turned. Sesshoumaru was next to her.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm tired...and surprised I haven't been clapped in irons yet." She smiled weakly.

He stroked her hair lightly. "What do you mean, clapped in irons?"

"I pulled on a knife on your father last night. Surely an offense of that nature is not too easy to overlook."

"He told his officers it was just a bit of sport. No harm, no foul." She looked relieved. "Kagome, I'd like to take you away from the stronghold for a few days."

"What? Where?"

"There's an outpost in the mountains called Nantai. I'm going for winter inspections, and you're coming with me."

She regarded him with suspicion. "I don't understand. You haven't said anything about it, and I thought the other three Houses were coming soon."

"They will be here in a week. We'll be gone for five days."

"Who else is going?" she asked dubiously.

The hand twining in her hair began to caress her cheek. "Just us. It will be a short journey, I'm restless to leave the manor, and I thought you should see more of our territory. You will be Lady of the Western Lands one day, you know. We will leave in the morning. I trust you can outfit yourself. Go to the juniors' barracks and find some boots and warm outer layers. I'll see to the rest of our provisions." He laid his face alongside hers and inhaled deeply. "I'll be busy with preparations all day. See you tonight."

As he walked away, Kagome was befuddled. She got the sense that something was afoot, but had no idea what it was.

XXXXX

They departed the next morning before the sun rose. Their two pack horses were laden with rolled blankets, extra coats, a few foodstuffs, and last minute provisions for the outpost. Kagome was still unsure about the reason she was included in the trip, but she was happy to be in the open outdoors. "Remind me, what is the name of our destination?"

"Nantai. It's the largest of the mountain outposts. Think of it as the West's last defense against enemies who would attack from the north. Before the heavy winter snows come, the inhabitants of the other mountain outposts vacate and go to Nantai to live through the season. When spring comes and the passes clear, the other outposts are reopened. It is tradition for someone to travel to Nantai to inspect the troops and ensure their provisions are well stocked. Usually the trip is taken earlier in the season—as winter nears, there is a strong chance of getting caught in a storm. This year the business with the peace treaty and Okuri set the schedule back. Endo was supposed to be making the trip, but I decided it should be me. Us."

Kagome stopped, unconvinced. "What are you up to, Sesshoumaru? You cannot tell me, with all that's going on, and the other three Houses arriving shortly, that the heir to the West is best used in what essentially sounds like running an errand."

"Are you questioning my judgment and veracity, miko?" he asked, a shade of amusement in his eyes.

"Obviously," she answered tartly.

He sighed. "Because, Kagome, you said you don't know me. Usually Inuyoukai engage in a period of courtship before marking, even those in arranged matings. We never had that. I want us to spend some time together." She still seemed wary. He stepped closer. "I want you to trust me again." He raised his hands to her face and, sweeping the hair away, reached under her collar and lifted the subjugation beads from around her neck.

Kagome was shocked. She had threatened the leader of the House of the West's life. This was the frankly the last thing she anticipated. Then the sensation hit her. It was as if she had been trapped in a cage with a heavy cover draped over, and suddenly, not only was the cover lifted, but the door thrown open as well. She felt like she could breathe again. Her eyes briefly gleamed light blue, darkening after she blinked a few times, reacquainting herself with the feeling of energy coursing through her. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who smiled indulgently down at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, amazed.

"I can hardly ask you to trust me, if I don't show you the same."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I'm grateful."

"Unfortunately they'll have to go back on when we return." He studied her intently, gently mocking. "Show me a trick."

Kagome glowered. "I don't do tricks. My powers are only to be used for protection or in healing." She watched him. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

He started walking. "Come along, miko. We'll never get anywhere if we stand around chit-chatting."

She hurried after him. Did he say chit-chatting? she wondered…a very un-Sesshoumaru-like expression.

They proceeded in a comfortable silence, following a road that eventually forked, and they took the narrower, less worn of the two possibilities. As the altitude increased, the landscape changed. It became rockier, and the many deciduous trees were replaced by conifers, standing thick and stately, like watchtowers. The air grew noticeably cooler, and Kagome was glad their pace was brisk.

"How far are we traveling, and when do we arrive?"

"We've just entered Yamanashi Forest, where we'll camp tonight, in the foothills of the highlands. We will, absent ill luck, arrive at Nantai tomorrow late afternoon, before the sun begins to set. There are a few things about which I should prepare you. The population of Nantai is made up of soldiers, a few officers and their mates, and the peasants and workers who support the outposts. There are no nobles. The mountain outposts are not exactly considered a desired commission. You will find few comforts."

She stopped. "You mean I won't have a down pillow and jasmine-scented towels?" she asked with horror, right before she burst into laughter. "I hope you know me well enough by now that I'm a little tougher than I look."

"Miko, I don't doubt your toughness, but don't underestimate the austerity."

"What of you? Can you manage without the luxuries of the manor house?"

"I've spent most of my life sleeping out of doors," he scoffed. "One of my first duties when I passed adolescence was to conduct the annual inspection. Though I haven't been there in years, it's close to a second home. This brings me to the next issue." He paused. "Kagome, there are several generations of Youkai with Ningen ancestors living at Nantai."

This time Kagome was genuinely taken aback. "What?"

"I know you spoke of the revulsion Ningen society has toward hanyou. Amongst Youkai it is a bit different. Hanyou are not exactly accepted, but it has more to do with the fact that they are so uncommon, rather than any true hatred. Nantai is different…the mountain Youkai interbred with the Ningen who lived beyond the passes centuries ago. The descendents are not hanyou. They don't have one full Youkai, one full Ningen parent, but a good percentage of the soldiers and close to half the peasants there have at least a little Ningen blood."

Kagome's presence on the excursion began to make more sense to her. But rather than feel manipulated, she was thankful that her fears about their potential offspring were being addressed. "What are they like?" she asked anxiously.

"Kagome, I don't know how many hanyou you've encountered. They are not quite Youkai and not quite Ningen. You'll have to judge them for yourself. While it is true that elsewhere they are not accepted so readily, in Nantai they live and work and raise families the same as pure Youkai. It is possible for our societies to coexist."

She was quiet for a minute as they continued. "It seems I may have many things for which I am grateful by the end of our journey," she said.

They traveled all day, resting infrequently. Kagome was glad she had been so diligent with her physical training and was able to handle the steep terrain without slowing them down too much, though she wished the pace was slower so she could more thoroughly enjoy the beauty of their surroundings. The trees were dense, but sun filtered through the canopy, creating trails of gold, lazily piercing the dark and leaving pools of light on the forest floor. The road followed along near the edge of a ridge, and Kagome could just make out in between the trees to their left, a great empty space and the opposite ridge far away. Occasionally the trees would clear, and they would stop, drinking in the view of the valley below, the rolling hills toward the south, and the snow-covered peaks far-off in the distance. Kagome was enchanted and wished they could remain where they were.

As the sun drooped lower in the sky, fatigue set in. Kagome's feet ached, and she began to lag behind. Sesshoumaru stopped and waited for her with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"No!" Kagome said indignantly, though what she really meant was 'Yes, please, why didn't you ask me two hours ago.' Apparently she was more transparent than she thought, because Sesshoumaru picked her up and began walking again. "So you're a mind reader, too?" she asked, instantly relaxing in his arms.

"Not a mind reader. You're just a terrible actress."

"It's incredibly lovely here," she said, craning her neck up to look at the lacy patterns made by the tree boughs against the white clouds in the sky. "You can put me down if I get heavy."

"Don't be ridiculous, miko. You barely weigh anything. We won't go much further. The spot I have in mind is just up ahead. We've made remarkably good time." He strayed off the road and went into the trees, horses following.

"Just how well do you know this forest?" she asked.

"Inside and out. Literally. A lot of these hills are hollow. If it were raining we could sleep in a cave, but fortunately it's not, and we can have a fire. I know you weak, puny Ningen get cold and need your food cooked."

The words were derogatory, but his tone stayed light and teasing. Kagome chuckled. "Oh, how do you put up with me?"

"With extreme patience and even temper."

She erupted with laughter. "Even temper! You're quicker to anger than I am. You're very funny, you know."

"Miko, I have many traits, but being funny is not one of them. Now be still, or I'll drop you."

He reluctantly put her down when they reached their destination. It was a clearing, with thick trees and bunches of brush and branches on the north side, protecting them from the wind. There was a fire pit, lined with stones, and piles of chopped wood.

"It looks like someone's been here recently," Kagome noted.

"I camped with Kouga earlier this year. It's a good site. There's a spring-fed pond nearby, so the wildlife is usually abundant." They fed and watered the horses, and Sesshoumaru left to hunt while Kagome started a fire.

She was glad to have a few minutes of privacy to change her blood-soaked rag, praying this would be an unusually short flow rather than an unusually long one. Reflecting on the day, she still couldn't believe he had removed the beads. They had become a fact of life, but the lifting of them, even if temporary, was like a gift, a peace offering. She smiled, and the voice that told her she hadn't been imagining, that the happiness and acceptance were real and deserved, became a little harder to ignore. Using pine needles, she made a little nest of tinder, then struck a spark with her flint and steel. It caught immediately, and she carefully added twigs, then sticks, blowing and fanning when needed, until the fire was crackling and eating at three large logs. A fine fire, she thought, then blushed when she realized she craved Sesshoumaru's approval.

He returned shortly after, carrying four rabbits by the hind legs. He tossed three of them next to the fire, sat, and began skinning one. Kagome took out her knife and started on another. "You can skin and gut an animal? Just leave them to me so they're not butchered." he said, dismissively.

"Certainly you haven't forgotten my training. I'm not an ordinary Lady. Of course I can skin an animal. I'm good too. In fact…I bet I'm faster than you," she challenged playfully.

He stopped working and stared at her. "You have a pretty high opinion of yourself, don't you?"

She stared back, half smiling. "I suppose you'd know, being such an authority on pride yourself. Are you going to bite at my wager or not?"

"What are the stakes?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Something simple. How about…the loser has to do whatever the winner wants."

"Miko, are you aware of what you just said?" His mind reeled with the possibilities.

"Perfectly. First to skin two rabbits?"

"Go."

They worked quietly and efficiently for several minutes, until Kagome thrust her bloody knife in the air, screamed, "Done!" and fell on her back, shrieking with triumphant giggles.

Sesshoumaru compared the carcasses. "You can't possibly think you've won. Your rabbits are smeared with offal…look, they still have tails attached for gods' sake."

"I never said they had to be attractive. I won. Admit it."

"Listen, you hyper-competitive little twit…there are names for people like you…combative, petty—"

"Winner?" she said kneeling in front of him, grinning. "I think that's how I'd name myself. As far as competitive…you're the one who wants to dominate me like your life depends on it."

Sesshoumaru growled, low and threatening. "Miko, you've not seen domination like I'm—"

"Good heavens," she said looking over his shoulder, no longer hearing him. She rose and walked toward the edge of the ridge. "Sesshoumaru, the setting sun." He turned and followed her gaze. The sky was ablaze with a riot of pink and purple, the few, diaphanous clouds colored in light so mesmerizing all the silly opposition was quickly forgotten. He joined her and watched as the sun sank behind the hill across the valley, as the mountains turned black and shadows lengthened, as the sky became deeper violet. The tranquility hung in the air like a welcome visitor. "Thank you," she said softly. "For all of it."

He took her hand in his and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome, Kagome." She leaned into him. "So what are you seeking, for winning our bet?" he asked, hoping it involved the removal of clothing.

She thought for a moment. "I want you to tell me a story. A love story."

Dammit she can ruin a mood, he thought. He scowled. "I don't know any." He had never heard of such an absurd demand.

"Well, you're just going to have to make one up then. That's the prize I've claimed." She went back to the fire, stuck the rabbits on spits, and lowered them over the fire. He came back to the clearing, and she asked sweetly. "I'm sorry. Did you want yours raw?"

"No," he said, searching for a way out of his dilemma.

"Sesshoumaru, I need not remind you, tantrums are most undignified."

His only reply was to calmly walk away, uproot a tree, and toss it aside, wishing there was someone present whose blood he could spill, someone whose name did not begin with Kagome and end with The Woman I Want To Fuck Senseless.

An hour later they had eaten, cleaned up, laid bear skins down, and were now settled in front of the fire. Kagome had a heavy blanket draped around her, but she still shivered in the cold night air.

"Kagome, come close to me. I'll keep you warm." She scooted nearer. He reached out and pulled her into his lap. She had slept the previous two nights curled in a ball, far away from him, and the sudden closeness briefly shocked both of them. Kagome snuggled against his hard chest, enjoying his warmth.

"Why don't get you cold?"

"I'll be cold tomorrow morning. It will freeze hard. I'll make sure to feed the fire tonight."

"Sesshoumaru," she said, looking up at him, "Thank you. I think I needed this." The firelight played gold and shadow on his face and deepened the colors on his cheeks to ruby. His eyes glowed like burnished bronze. She had never seen him so beautiful and suddenly felt plain and boring. Again her doubts resurfaced.

He sensed the quick change in her mood. "What's wrong?"

"It's hard for a girl to be with someone who's so much prettier than she."

"Kagome, not another self-deprecating word from you." He smoothed hair from her face and kissed her pert nose. "You are beautiful."

She eased back into his arms and was quiet for a few minutes. "Can I ask you something else about my father's death?"

"Are you sure you wish to broach that subject?"

"I'm learning to accept his death and his choice, but there is something else I'd like to know before I bury the pieces. You were there. You were with him."

"What do you wish to know?"

"You already told me he said my pet name. That information is something I will always treasure. What I need to know though, was his death fast? Did he suffer?"

"Kagome…no, it was not quick and painless. I'm sorry. But we treated him with the respect he deserved, and he was thinking of you, surely that was some comfort."

She nodded gravely. "Thank you for your honesty. I'm sad, but I am glad you told me. No more secrets between us." She eased deeper into his arms. "At least it wasn't you, who killed him."

"Good gods, you are a morbid creature." He gently stroked the nape of her neck, under her hair, and noticed the familiar string of beads was not in the way. He liked touching her without them.

She smiled up at him. "Tell me the story now."

"I was hoping you'd forget about that," he said.

"It usually starts 'A long time ago' or 'Once there was a pretty girl,'" she prompted.

"Once there was a pretty girl who pissed off a very powerful Taiyoukai with her repeated unreasonable requests. After he laid a bruising punishment to her backside, she realized such foolish behavior could likely prove fatal in the future and never tried nonsense of that nature again. The end."

"Your story-telling skills leave a lot to be desired." She yawned. "I can't believe how tired I am. Now stop procrastinating. Start talking."

He sighed in resignation. "If I must. It is as much a story of my sister's stubbornness as it is a love story. Her obstinacy makes you seem positively cooperative. As you know, Gina was once my intended. And you know neither of us was particularly happy with the arrangement. When my mother decided we were too closely related, she feared Gina would be upset at the prospect of being alone, so she tried to play matchmaker with Kintaro. Gina was not about to give up her newly found freedom, so every time she was to do something with Kintaro, she suddenly was struck with a headache and sent Sumiko instead. I knew Kintaro had loved Sumiko secretly for years, but he never said anything for fear of angering my parents."

"Why would your parents be angry?"

"She was the daughter of the Lord of the West. She was meant for an Inu Taiyoukai."

"Wasn't Kintaro a Taiyoukai?"

"He was a prince of the Ookami. Didn't you know that? He was Kouga's elder brother."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "I had no idea."

"The House of the West has always been closely allied with the wolf tribes, and Kintaro was fostered at the stronghold and treated like a son. That did not change the fact that he was not Inuyoukai. He knew my parents would disapprove and never courted Sumiko, but he did not plan on her developing feelings for him. I was away most of that year. Returning from the battle lines, I found my sister and my mother locked in open hostilities. Kintaro felt horribly guilty and had gone to his homeland, hoping some distance would help Sumiko accept their fate of unrequited love. She spent the rest of the year threatening suicide and generally being a giant pain-in-the-ass. My sister was very dramatic; everything she did was on a large scale. When she was happy, one couldn't help but be happy too. And likewise, when she was sad, the world cried with her. Or at least it should, in her eyes. Fortunately she was rarely sad. It was impossible not to love her though. Eventually my parents relented, Kintaro and Sumiko reunited, and everyone was happy."

Sesshoumaru saw that the flames were burning low. He gently moved Kagome in order to throw a log on the fire.

"You're a good story teller," she murmured. He wondered at what point she fell asleep.


	24. Nantai

"That's inconvenient," Kagome said, regarding the huge fallen tree that was blocking the road. She and Sesshoumaru could easily climb over, but the road ran along a steep ravine, and it would be too dangerous for the horses to attempt to go around the impediment.

"No matter." Sesshoumaru effortlessly picked up the tree and threw it down the hillside. He began to walk again, but noticed Kagome, staring at him, mouth hanging open. "What?"

"You…just how strong are you?" The removal of the tree should have taken ten men.

"Stronger than that," he answered simply. They continued.

Morning had dawned bright and clear five hours earlier, hoarfrost touching every surface, making the world white. Kagome woke up lying on the ground, nestled with Sesshoumaru under heavy blankets and furs. They were on their sides, his arm around her torso. She looked out at the beautiful pines. Icy crystals clung to branches, and as the sunlight stabbed through trees, the forest glinted silver. But for their slow breathing and the twittering of a few birds, there was perfect silence. Kagome didn't think she had ever felt so at peace.

Unfortunately the peace began to show fissures the moment she started to walk on feet and legs that were stiff and sore from the previous day's effort. Two hours later the peace was shattered. The ground was frigid and hard, and as they proceeded, the ascension became steeper, and walking was difficult. The trees, which she thought so beautiful in the forest, grew sparsely now, the wind blasted cold and vicious, and Kagome's mood soured. She was walking several yards behind Sesshoumaru, trying to keep up with him.

"Have I mentioned that I'm cold?" she asked his back.

Sesshoumaru made an indistinct, annoyed sound. "Only every few minutes, for the past two hours."

"My feet hurt," she grumbled.

"I know," he replied through clenched teeth. It was midday, the snow on the ground was getting deeper, and Sesshoumaru wanted to throw Kagome down the ravine. Her constant comments about her feet, the chill, the mountain, and his bright idea set his nerves on edge.

"Why am I here, in this godforsaken, inhospitable, miserably cold hell?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "Oh that's right. You thought we should spend time together. And, of course, nothing is as intimate as _frostbite_. I can't feel my toes anymore. I can't feel my fingers. I think the inside of my nose is fro—"

He cracked and spun around. "That's ENOUGH! Miko, the reason you are here is because I haven't killed you yet. I am aware of the cold. I thought someone with, as you are so fond of reminding me, your training could handle winter weather. I see now I was wrong." He advanced on her. "Powerful miko…what a joke. Petulant child is more apt."

Kagome was livid. Her eyes began to glow as she removed her gloves. "You're dead meat, demon."

"Don't flatter yourself," Sesshoumaru said with disdain and, turning, began to walk away. He expected her to attack him or, at least, to launch into a diatribe, but all he heard was a shuffling sound and surprised gasp. Looking back over his shoulder, Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"Help! HELP!"

He rushed to the patch of displaced snow where she had just been standing. "Kagome!" The cliff edge hung over enough that he couldn't see the rock wall immediately underneath.

"Gods! I'm slipping! I can't hold on!" she said, her voice panicked.

"Kagome, stay calm! I won't let you fall." He didn't dare go down by air; it was too windy. He ran to where the overhang was not so pronounced and jumped down, grabbing a hand hold and bracing with his feet. Kagome was hanging, barely, about ten yards from him. He leaped closer to her and caught hold of the rock face with one hand, reaching out to her with the other. "Kagome, the rock between us is sheer. This is as close as I can get. You are going to have to take my hand."

Utter terror stamped on her face, she shook her head. "I can't let go!"

"Yes, you can. Take my hand, Kagome."

"You're too far away!"

"Kagome, take my hand."

She swallowed hard and reached. Their fingers brushed. He extended and grabbed her wrist, just as she, screaming, lost her grip. His claws dug into the stone as he absorbed the sudden addition of her weight. He heaved her up and caught her about the waist. She wrapped arms around his neck and held on like she'd never let go. There was a ledge several yards below them. He let them fall down, landing lightly, then jumped back up to the road and sighed deeply. Kagome was shaking uncontrollably, and he could actually hear her pounding heartbeat. He held her until she calmed. "Kagome, you're safe. You can let go now," he said gently.

She loosened her hold and took her face from his neck, but didn't let go. "That was scary," she said hoarsely. "No more fighting."

"No more fighting," he agreed. "Alright?" Nodding, she released him.

She looked numbly at her scraped and bloody palms and fingertips. "We'll take care of your hands when we get to Nantai." He picked up and gave her the discarded gloves, then stroked her cheek. She still seemed stunned. "Kagome, your skin is like ice. Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" Her smile and small laugh were a great reward.

An hour later, the fortress loomed large in the far-off distance. "We still have a few hours to go, but we should make it before sundown." They rounded a bend and were greeted by a rock slide, debris completely covering the road. "Or so I thought," he corrected bitterly. "I could get us over, but the horses…dammit."

"I think I can finally be of use and not a burden," Kagome said, digging a bow and quiver of arrows out of a pack. "Ideally we could back up quite a bit, but with this bend in the road, I wouldn't be able to see my target." She observed the wind direction and speed, then lifted up the bow and notched an arrow.

"Miko, what are up to?"

She looked at him and grinned. "You haven't seen what I can do. I have skills; I didn't lie. Keep the horses behind us, and best hold their reins. They'll probably spook." She aimed at the mass of earth in front of them. Eyes glowing blue and fingers glowing pink, she fired two arrows in rapid succession, then immediately created an energy barrier in front of and above them. There was a brilliant burst of light and loud crashing. Rocks and rubble rained down, but Kagome's barrier held fast, sheltering them. Some debris was lying on top of the barrier, so instead of merely dispelling it, she made it explode, sending the rocks flying safely down the side of the mountain. When the dust settled, there was a gaping opening through the pile of slump, providing plenty of room for them to pass, single file.

"I'm impressed," Sesshoumaru admitted, but it was really more like awe. He had seen miko in battle many times, and he knew the level of power and self-control most of them possessed. He had never seen evidence that a miko could summon the amount of energy, so effortlessly, that Kagome had produced. She had just blasted a huge chunk of fallen mountain out of their way. He was curious to see what else she was capable of, and not a little wary. "Miko, how many Youkai have you killed?"

"I haven't kept track. No more than necessary." They continued down the road.

"I thought you were only allowed to use your powers for defense."

Kagome bit back a smile. "I thought this qualified as an emergency."

XXXXX

They reached Nantai as the sun began to dip behind the peaks of the mountains. The huge gates slowly swung open to loud, welcoming cries. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" They were obviously expected. On entering, Kagome could not begin to absorb everything she saw. She didn't know if she'd ever seen so many Youkai at once. Their own stronghold was very populous, but the inhabitants were never all in one location. Here, chaos reigned. Dozens of soldiers stood at attention, scores of peasants bowed, children ran wild, and animals roamed. Kagome thought she could already pick out the part-Ningen Youkai. She looked forward to being able to inspect them more closely.

A grizzled Youkai with an eye patch approached, grinning broadly. He was accompanied by two females. One was dowdy and friendly looking; the other was younger, pretty, and stared at Sesshoumaru with adoration. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Welcome! We received the messenger bird yesterday morning. I hope you had no trouble on the road."

"A few trees blocked the way, and there had been a landslide recently. Nothing I…we couldn't handle." He smiled down at Kagome. "Kagome, this is General Shiratori, commander of Nantai. This is my mate, Lady Kagome."

"Lady Kagome," he said bowing, "I'd like to present my mate, Ine, and my daughter, Yukika." Kagome bowed and smiled politely. "It's been too many years since you graced our doorstep, my Lord. Giving Endo a break, eh? Kagome, I hope you enjoy your time in our pristine bit of heaven!" Behind him Yukika snorted and rolled her eyes dramatically. "How was your journey?"

"Uh…cold?"

Shiratori laughed loudly. "We like that way. When we get a warm spell, the mud is unbearable, and all you can smell is animals and shit! So, what'd your father send us? Some decent wine, I hope. I'm down to soldier swill, and the winter's barely begun. It'll be nice to drink something that doesn't taste like piss for a while."

Ine elbowed her mate out of the way. "Good gods, you'll have the poor girl thinking we are a bunch of drunken barbarians!"

"We're not?"

"Bah," she said. "Lady Kagome, come with me, and I'll take you to your room and get you something hot to drink. There's been a fire going in there for some time now; it should be nice and warm."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, unsure of what to do. "Go ahead," he said with amusement. "I'll join you soon."

Ine and Yukika led her to a large wooden building. "I hope you don't take offense to my mate, my Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru already knows we don't stand much on ceremony here."

"No offense taken," Kagome assured her. They went in and up steps, into a small, but clean room with a bed, a table, a trunk, and not much else. It was, however, due to the roaring fire, warm and pleasant.

"Sorry, this is the best we could do for your quarters," Ine said. "During the winter, space is a commodity we don't have. This is our guest room, but usually serves as storage, since we don't entertain visitors often."

"I hope our arrival didn't inconvenience you too much."

"No, no. We only had to move a few things and clear out the flue. It's just that we don't often get a Lady up here. Especially in the winter. Is there anything you require right away?"

"If I could get some hot water? I'd love to wash a little," Kagome said gratefully.

"Certainly, my Lady. I'll return shortly."

Kagome began to take off her layers, then noticed Yukika was staring at her. "So you're a pure Ningen? I'm all Youkai, but some of my friends are both."

"I'd like to meet them," Kagome said.

"You will tonight at dinner. Most of them are mated now, to my father's soldiers. I'm still unattached, but my father said Commander Matsuda wants to court me. I hope not. He's kindly, but so…old." She looked at Kagome wistfully. "You're so lucky! What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being mated to him. Oooo he's so handsome and regal and…perfect," she sighed. "When we were little, my friends and I used to play at pretending he would come and take one of us away. He was always the object when any of us had chance to make a wish. You know those silly games…lose an eyelash, see the first star at night, get the last apple in a barrel. _I wish Lord Sesshoumaru would whisk me away this spring. On a cloud. And take me to his castle and love me forever_." She came back to Earth, giggling.

Kagome was speechless. After spending so much time with soldiers and sardonic Gina, she was unprepared for this level of silliness.

"All the Youkai my age here are so coarse and dirty. Really this whole place is filthy. I would do anything to get out of here."

Ine reentered, carrying a steaming pot of tea and two cups. A servant followed with a basin of water and a towel. "Here we are. We'll have dinner in two hours, if you'd like to nap. Come along, dear. Let's give Lady Kagome some privacy."

A nap. Kagome was sure nothing had every sounded so indulgent and luxurious. She washed her torn hands and her face while sipping tea. Finally feeling as though thawing might actually be possible, she stripped off the clothes she had worn for two straight days and climbed into bed. Sleep was not far off.

A half an hour later Sesshoumaru came in the room and saw a head of tousled black hair poking out of the covers. The desire to join Kagome in bed felt like physical need, but he had a stack of reports and inventory lists that needed attention. Groaning at the tedious busywork, he tried not to think of the warm, naked body of his mate a few feet away. When she rolled over, murmuring in an incoherent, singsong voice, he almost threw the papers in the fire. Night couldn't come fast enough.

XXXXX

When she awoke from her nap, Kagome was completely disoriented. The room was dark, but for a fire, and she had no idea where she was. She sat up, yawning, then saw Sesshoumaru, seated at the table, reading papers by firelight.

"Good, you're awake. I was about to rouse you to prepare for dinner."

"Did you bring the bag with my things? I packed a change of clothes," she said, lying back down.

"It's on the trunk."

"Well, could you hand it to me? I'm not dressed," she snapped.

"Cranky and modest? An unattractive combination," he mocked, tossing the bag on the bed.

"Sorry. I guess some things never change. When I took naps as a child, everyone always told me I could be a bit mean on waking." Kagome dug out wrinkled clothes. "How many Youkai live here?"

"Right now there are about three hundred soldiers, twenty-odd officers, and over one hundred Youkai who labor to sustain the outposts. With spring, the population dwindles to around a third that number," he explained. "A word about dinner. At this elevation there are few natural resources, and wood for heat and cooking is rationed. Meals are usually taken by almost everyone in the common hall. Dinner will be crowded and noisy. There will be a good amount of drinking as well. Once the snows come, those who live here have very little else to do. It's fortunate you've been spending so much time with my troops; the vulgarity won't come as quite such a shock. One other thing, you will be offered drink. Just politely decline. The spirits Shiratori prefers could be used to strip lacquer."

As they walked toward the common hall, Kagome's irritably disappeared and was replaced with a touch of naughtiness. "It seems you've quite a few admirers in Yukika and her friends. I had no idea you were once so…mooned over." She glanced up at him and batted her eyelashes.

"They used to follow me around like lost puppies, whispering and moronic. I thought my sister and Gina were pests; I didn't know young females could be so vacuous."

"I thought about asking your mother if there was place for Yukika in the manor somewhere. Perhaps you've an officer who needs a mate?"

"Playing matchmaker?"

"Maybe," she smiled. "I must confess it is interesting to see you here. You are so cultivated and refined, but you seem comfortable, and this place is uncivilized compared to the manor."

"There is more than one side to me, you know, Kagome."

They entered the common hall, a large room with two huge fireplaces, one at either end, and lined with long tables, at which sat at least one hundred Youkai officers, females, soldiers, and many civilians. The deafening noise lulled somewhat as they took their places at the main table with General Shiratori and Ine and thirty or so other officers and their mates. Dinner, a simple, yet tasty, venison stew, was served promptly with little fanfare. As they ate, the topics of conversation were the status of the peace treaty and the events with Okuri and associated politics. Shiratori and the other commanders reaffirmed their allegiance to General Inutaisho and swore to secure the northern border for him against any threat. The bowls were soon cleared and bottles were brought out, filling cups.

"A drink!" shouted Shiratori. "A drink to honor Lord Sesshoumaru and his new mate and War's End!" Everyone present enthusiastically lifted cups and drank deeply. "Let us bow our heads to those lost during War."

There was a moment of silence, broken by a soldier several tables down yelling, "They're the lucky ones! They don't have to drink this rotgut!" There was a clamor of agreement.

"Ach, swallow your complaints, you wretches. You could be sober." Shiratori laughed.

"How 'bout you pass some of the good stuff down this way, General," a soldier from another table bellowed. "I get a cock stand just thinking of the taste of it!"

"The taste of the wine or the taste of the whore you had last night, Shingo?"

The peals of raucous laughter rang through the room as Kagome blushed, feeling like she had entered a forbidden world. She looked at Sesshoumaru, who merely seemed amused and not offended. The evening proceeded in a similar fashion, as libations were drained, bawdiness increased. A Youkai shepherd pulled out a flute and played a tune as cups emptied.

"Alright, the first bottle of my new stock is gone," Shiratori said. "Time to bring out the soldier piss!" A new bottle was brought to the table, and the host paused at Kagome's cup. "Lady Kagome, are you game?"

Sesshoumaru covered her cup with his hand, but Kagome gently pushed it aside. "I'll try it," she said.

Shiratori laughed and spilled some liquid in her cup. "Drink it fast. The taste isn't worth savoring."

Kagome brought it up to her mouth. The smell alone made her eyes water, but she tossed it down and, fighting the urge to recoil, slammed her cup on the table to the delight of everyone. Except Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, don't trifle with this stuff," he warned.

"I can handle my liquor." Her cup was refilled, and she upended it again. Cheers rang out, and a feeling of loose warmth spread over her body. The music resumed, and the merriment continued. Several Youkai stood and told stories, soldier stories of war and loss and remembrance. An air of melancholy permeated, until someone called for another toast.

"To the Peace!" The assembled throng drank again. More stories were told, some reverent, some lewd.

General Shiratori looked at Kagome. "My Lady, would you care to honor us with a Ningen story? You know you are in hospitable company."

Kagome stood slowly, thoughtful. Afraid of losing her nerve, she didn't dare look at Sesshoumaru. "A long time ago," she began, "there was a feudal Lord and Lady who were exacting tribute from their vassals. One was a young man, representing his family, and he carried with him a small fortune. He was careless with the coin and gambled it away before he could introduce himself, and, when it came his turn, he was empty handed. The Lord perceived the insult and ordered the young man's death, but he was comely, and the Lady took pity on him. 'I'll pardon you,' she said, 'if you can tell me what it is that women really want. You have one week in which to learn the truth. Return here and tell me, or you'll face execution.' The young man was grateful for the reprieve and quickly set about asking every woman he encountered what it is women desire most. Unfortunately for him, no two answers were the same. Some women said eternal youth was most desired. Some wished for beauty. Some wanted a rich husband. Others, a husband who was hung like a bull. And some said many children. After a week the young man was despondent; he was no closer to knowing what women really want than he was when he first started his quest. As he walked dejectedly to the place where he would meet his fate, he came across an ugly, old woman. 'You wish to know that which women really desire?' she asked. 'Yes, can you tell me?' he answered. 'I'll tell you,' she said, 'but if I do, you must grant my request.' Knowing he had nothing to lose, the young man agreed. They came to the Lord and Lady, and she asked 'Have you learned that which women desire most?' The old crone pulled him down and whispered in his ear. The young man said, with confidence, 'Women want, most in the world, to have mastery over their husbands.' The Lady smiled, satisfied. 'Your life is spared; that is indeed what we most desire. Not only will you live, your family's holdings will increase tenfold.' The young man rejoiced in his good luck, but was quickly deflated when the old hag tugged at his sleeve. 'You now need to fulfill your end.' The young man asked for what she wished, expecting a request for food and lodgings. 'You must marry me.' The assembly had seen what had transpired and heard the demand and, being jealous at the young man's quick fortune, insisted he wed the old woman. The young man had no choice; they were wed that very day. That night he came to his bridal bed and looked at his new wife, full on. She was covered in warts and pox, was withered and wrinkled, dirty and decrepit. He shuddered at the thought of touching her. 'And what is the matter?' she asked. 'You disgust me,' he answered honestly. 'Well then, I'll give you a choice. I can turn into a beautiful maiden, ready and open for you at night, but I will lie and whore and cheat at every opportunity during the day. Or, I can remain as I am, being as steadfast and honest and loyal a spouse as one could possibly desire. What say you, young man?' He thought and thought, but could not pick. 'Wife,' he said, 'the choice is yours.' The old crone transformed into a lovely maid and said, 'You've learned well, my husband. I will remain as I look and will be faithful and trustworthy, giving you many fine children.' And they were happy until the end of their days. That is the end to my tale."

The room burst into cheers and laughter. "I knew it!" Shiratori said. "They want to get you by the short, curlies and never let go."

Kagome sat and risked a sidelong glance at Sesshoumaru. His expression was completely unreadable. She did not know, in this world lacking etiquette and protocol, if she had done something wrong. The drinking and carousing continued late, and, when the group finally dispersed, Kagome swayed as she stood. Sesshoumaru caught her around the waist. "I warned you, you know," he said.

She locked her arm around his. "I'm alright, mostly tired."

"And what do you think of Nantai?" he asked as they walked together back to their room.

"It's unlike anything I've ever experienced."

"It isn't like this all the time. I think Shiratori let loose tonight. Nantai is a lynchpin in the defense of the northern border, and they take the job seriously."

The fire in their room had burned down, and the air was cool. They quickly undressed and got into bed, though Sesshoumaru noted with disappointment that Kagome was still wearing her undergarment. She pressed her body into the warmth of his and yawned.

"I almost died today."

"Kagome, I wouldn't have let you fall."

"I was frightened."

He kissed the top of her head. "You don't smell so strongly of blood anymore."

"The bleeding's nearly finished. I imagine I'll smell differently as the full moon gets closer. It's my fertile time."

"Ah…so that explains why I was compelled to follow and spy on you a few weeks ago. It was your scent that drove me."

"Don't make excuses for your depravity, pervert." She playfully bit his shoulder. He growled softly and kissed down her neck. "Can we just go to sleep? I'm terribly tired."

Inwardly he felt he had just been slapped. "We can do whatever you want, Kagome," he said evenly. Within a minute she was breathing heavily, leaving a mystified Sesshoumaru to wonder exactly when he had let himself come to be controlled by her.

_To give credit to source material, Kagome's story is my retelling of a common motif found in Celtic mythology, medieval literature, and Arthurian legend. Its most famous treatment is by Chaucer in the Wife of Bath's Tale. _


	25. Love Letter

Morning drills at Nantai took place early, were loud, and happened to be located in a yard near the room which housed no-longer-sleeping Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"This place is noisy," she mumbled. He started tracing gentle patterns on her scalp, causing her to settle deeper into his arms. "Mmm. If I was cat, I'd purr. What's that rumbly sound you make in your chest that sounds so feline?"

"Not all growls are threatening; some indicate contentment. I've got to get up soon," he said with resignation. "Inspections are an extensive undertaking."

"I've a little headache…how do they make that liquor?"

"Just a little one? You drank your fair share last night. They use whatever is available that can be distilled."

"I think I'll be fine once I get up. What am I supposed to do today?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want…to stay in bed with you," she said, running her palm along his bare chest.

His large hand enclosed hers. "Kagome, you have the most inconvenient sense of timing." He quickly left the bed, before doing so became impossible. Nothing would have him shirking his responsibilities, he thought. Even an amorous mate…whom he hadn't touched in days. He hurriedly donned clothes and rushed out of the room, ignoring the urge to climb back under the covers and get between her legs.

Kagome watched him leave. Maybe he doesn't really like me after all, she thought sadly.

XXXXX

"And I have another friend, one you didn't meet last night." Yukika was showing Kagome around, visiting some of the females to whom she was introduced at dinner. "She just had a pup a couple of weeks ago, but he's not doing well."

"Oh? What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked with concern.

"No one knows. He cries all the time and isn't growing, if anything he's getting thinner. My friend, Mihoko is her name, is afraid he'll die."

"Yukika, I'm trained in midwifery. I'd be happy to have a look at him," Kagome said.

"Let me go talk to her first. She's weepy all the time and doesn't like anyone coming by. Understandably, of course. Keeps saying she's failing as a mother."

They parted ways. It had snowed heavily the night before, and everywhere Youkai were shoveling. Kagome heard the sound of children at play and followed it into a side yard. There was a group of very young Youkai males having a snowball fight with their female counterparts. The females were sorely outnumbered. Kagome couldn't help herself. She ran to the embankment behind which the little females were hiding. "Want some help?" They looked at her first with confusion, then with joy when they realized she was serious. Kagome quickly formed a snowball, threw, and hit the largest male full in the face. She threw two more in a row, giving the other females the courage to rejoin the fight. Their play soon turned into a take-no-prisoners battle, all participants screaming and covered in snow, Kagome included. She couldn't remember the last time she had had such fun. Finally a truce was declared, and the males ran over, curious to see this interloper with the wicked arm. Soon they all had her throwing at different targets, testing her aim.

"Try to hit the tree next to the smithy!"

"Can you hit a moving target? Get that wagon as it goes by!"

"The stable door!"

"The stable door? That's kind of far away," Kagome said doubtfully, "but I'll try." She gathered a large amount of snow and packed it tightly. Taking aim, she launched, but missed the door and, instead, hit Sesshoumaru, who happened to be exiting the building at that moment, on the side of the face. He recovered from his shock after a moment and looked toward the children, instantly zeroing in on Kagome. "Oh shit," she whimpered. Kagome spun and ran in the opposite direction. In seconds he caught up and roughly threw her over his shoulder. "It was an accident! I'm sorry!" she shrieked. "Oh gods, don't hurt me!"

He swatted her bottom. "Silence." He marched to the nearest heap of shoveled snow and abruptly dumped her on top. The snow was loose, and she sank down so that most of her was buried. Her arms and legs flailed about, trying to find a purchase with which to pull herself up.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru! I'm stuck. Help me the hell up." She cleared the snow away from her face enough to see a highly entertained Sesshoumaru looming above. He laughed softly at her predicament and offered his hand to her. She grabbed it, but instead of letting herself to be drawn up, she hooked a foot around his knee, taking advantage of his awkward, bent-over posture, and pulled him into the snow with her. He landed heavily, half next-to, half on her, laughing in a rich baritone, a laugh so honest, so unguarded, a sound so appealing, that Kagome effortlessly suppressed her urge to gloat and, instead, laid her hands on either side of his face on kissed him hard on the mouth.

Sesshoumaru was surprised; of all the events of the past half minute, this was the least anticipated, but the most longed-for. "I guess I should heave you into a snow bank more often."

Kagome shook her head lightly. "No, you should laugh more often." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, but without the spontaneous urgency. This time she kissed him slowly, deeply, with passion and tenderness that he returned eagerly. Their tongues touched briefly, and they paused, looking into each other's eyes, reconnecting. Suddenly the snowball-throwing, screaming ruffians piled on top of them. Sesshoumaru groaned, thwarted yet again. He shielded Kagome from the assault with his body.

"I see you've met the local urchins," Shiratori's voice called out. "Alright, you lot, allow his Lordship and his mate their freedom." The children slowly scrambled off the pile. Sesshoumaru stood and pulled Kagome up, brushing off as much as possible.

"Duty calls. I'll see you soon," he said quietly, smoothing her wild, wet hair. She looked up at him, full of hope, yet fearful. The walls she had erected around her heart would not go down so easily.

XXXXX

"Lady Kagome, this is my friend, Mihoko."

The Youkai was obviously part Ningen, Kagome thought. There were easily discernable differences, such as the almost rounded ears. But there was also something else, and Kagome could only describe it as a slightly less ethereal quality. "Hello, Mihoko. It's nice to meet you."

"Yukika said you may be able to help us." She sniffed loudly, looking nearly in tears. "Please, Lady Kagome, I'll do anything. I'm so afraid."

Kagome smiled gently. "May I see him?" She was handed the tiny, sleeping pup. He was much smaller than chubby Ichirou.

"What's his name?"

"Seki."

Kagome smoothed his dark hair. "How old is he?"

"Two weeks, tomorrow."

"And has he gotten any bigger since birth?"

"No. He's thinner. Lady Kagome, he's my first. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." She was openly crying now. "Please, I love him so much, but no matter what I do…"

"Mihoko, I'm sure you're doing everything you can. Don't blame yourself. How was the birth, any problems?"

She wiped her eyes. "Well, it hurt like anything, but he seemed so fine."

Kagome peeked under the blanket. He was much too thin. He wouldn't survive the winter like this. "How well does he nurse?"

"He sucks for a long time, but always seems so hungry. My breasts never feel like he's emptied them. I started squeezing with my hand and draining milk into a bowl. Then I give it to him with a small cup. Most of it ends up all over him, but I know some makes it down."

Kagome unwrapped the blanket to wake him up. "Let me see him feed." Mihoko put the crying pup to her breast. He immediately quieted and started to suck, but quickly pulled off and howled. "Try him again." Mihoko complied, with similar results. Kagome took him back and tickled his mouth with her fingertip. He immediately latched on, sucking vigorously, then cried with frustration. Kagome looked into his mouth and felt around with her finger. "Oh no wonder, he's tongue-tied, poor babe."

Mihoko looked relieved that there was a thing that could be named, but apprehensive. "Tongue-tied?"

"The bit of his tongue that goes to the bottom of his mouth is too short. You can feel it on yourself, that flappy part. It's not common. I've only seen it once before, and Seki is much worse. He can't stick his tongue out far enough to effectively suck milk. He's probably getting a little, but nothing near like what he needs. It's a good thing you've been draining yourself and cup feeding him. It's probably the only thing that's kept him alive and your milk supply going. You've got very good instincts."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"I can cut that little flap. That should completely fix things, though I'll be honest with you, Mihoko. I've never done it before, not even seen it done. But it isn't a complicated process, and I'm quite certain it would be successful."

"Please, Lady Kagome, do whatever you think will help him." Mihoko hopefully clutched Yukika's hand.

"Alright," Kagome smiled. "Unfortunately my own knife is far too big for his tiny mouth. The infirmary where I trained had many different-sized knives, some very small, but our challenge is to find a suitable one here." Kagome thought a moment and had an idea. She glanced at Mihoko and Yukika's hands. "I'll be right back." She returned Seki to his mother and left.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru had almost completed inspections, a task he couldn't finish soon enough. He was pleased with the state of the troops of the outposts. For all the uproarious boisterousness of the night before, the soldiers were highly disciplined. The problem was the winter storm that was threatening to blow in from the west. He had consulted with Shiratori and decided it was better to leave unexpectedly, rather than risk getting stranded. The possibility of being absent when the three Houses arrived at the stronghold was unacceptable. He suddenly smelled Kagome as he was entering the armory.

"Sesshoumaru, can I borrow you for a few minutes?"

"Can it wait? I've almost finished. And as soon as I'm done, we're leaving. There's a storm on its way, and we need to get going within an hour. Gather your things, but only what you can carry. We're leaving the horses here and travelling by air."

"But…it's important. I wouldn't ask otherwise."

He sighed impatiently. "And what, exactly, is so critical?"

"A pup's life," she said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

She picked up his hand and examined his claws. "Would you mind if I filed one? It needs to be razor sharp. Mihoko doesn't really have any. I suppose because she's part Ningen, and Yukika's don't look long enough."

"Miko, your requests become more vexing every day. What—"

"Just come find me when you're finished. I'll be in the married soldiers' dormitories."

Sesshoumaru was sufficiently satisfied with the state of the armory that he didn't linger long. Crossing the main yard toward the residences, he contemplated what a pup could possibly have to do with the sharpness of his claws. He followed Kagome's scent and found her easily, but was unprepared for what he saw. She was standing next to a window, cradling a pup, whispering and cooing to him. He pictured her holding their own offspring, and almost growled with pleasure. He noticed Shiratori's daughter and an anxious Youkai female bowing to him and, remembering his position, nodded toward them.

Kagome looked up. "Oh good, you're here. Sesshoumaru, Mihoko's pup has a feeding problem I intend to fix." She handed the pup to his mother and picked up a whetstone. After washing his hand, she honed a claw, testing the edge by lightly scoring the palm of her hand. She ignored Sesshoumaru's quizzical expression while she worked. "Someone needs to hold him down, and someone else needs to keep his head absolutely still."

Mihoko laid her son on a pillow. "Will it hurt?"

"It won't feel good, but at his age, it shouldn't be too bad. The cut will be small. He'll certainly cry from being restrained, but I'll be quick."

Seki started to fuss when he was confined, then screamed when Kagome forced his mouth open. She held Sesshoumaru's hand in hers and, guiding his finger, used the sharp claw to cut the bottom of the pup's tongue. The screaming increased in pitch, and Mihoko had tears streaming down her face. Kagome quickly let go of Sesshoumaru's hand and gently touched a pink glowing fingertip to the incision. Seki immediately quieted, and Mihoko picked him up.

"Try nursing now." Kagome watched the pup feed. "That looks better. See how his tongue is peeking out? Make sure it stays like that. He's got some ground to make up. Nurse him every time he opens his mouth. I'm not exaggerating. Your milk supply will take a couple days to catch up with his needs. And make sure he empties a breast before you switch sides. The milk that comes out at the beginning of a feeding takes care of thirst. That which comes out later is thicker; it satisfies hunger. He needs both. I wish I could check on you two in a few days, but I'm told we need to leave. I think though, judging from the way his mouth looks, things will be okay."

Mihoko watched as her pup sucked peacefully. "It's so much better! He's usually crying by now. Lady Kagome, I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to, but you're welcome," she smiled. "And just think, when he's grown he can say the Lord of West saved his life." They all suddenly remembered Sesshoumaru's presence, though Mihoko was too happy to be embarrassed by her nearly topless state.

"Kagome, we should go." Sesshoumaru had seldom been allowed access to this most private of female domains, and he felt sorely out of place. As they walked back across the main yard, he asked, "What would have happened if nothing had been done?"

"His mother was getting a little into him, but not enough. He never would have thrived. He would have stayed thin, vulnerable to illness, and in this harsh clime…" She shook her head. "I doubt he would have seen his first birthday."

He stared at her fondly. "You're amazing."

"I'm just happy to help."

They entered their room and quickly ate the light meal that had been set out. "Wear all the clothes you have. It will be very cold. I've got some furs you can wrap around yourself. We'll have no problem beating the storm if we leave soon and should make it into the forest before it gets very late."

"Do I have time to bathe?" she asked hopefully.

"No." He paused. "But…I know of a cave with a hot spring. It's out of the way, but since we're leaving early, the time can be spared. We'll camp there tonight."

"A cave with a hot spring? I was just hoping for a basin of tepid water. A hot spring sounds heavenly." She couldn't believe her luck.

"Pack some food for yourself. If it's raining, you won't have a fire. We can light a brazier in the cave, but anything more is too smoky. Meet me in the yard in a few minutes."

They left Nantai just as it started to snow.

XXXXX

Kagome was alone in the cave, exploring.

A half hour earlier, they had arrived at the destination without any problems, though they were both wet and cold. The cave opening was small and hidden, and led into a much larger chamber. Kagome asked how he knew of it, and he replied that he and Kintaro spent their youths running amok in Yamanashi Forest, and the cave was one in which they camped frequently while on patrol. Sesshoumaru had smelled Youkai in the area and went to investigate, leaving her with strict instructions not to get lost. Kagome had fired the brazier and spread her furs and skins out to dry. The inside of the cave was cool, but a lot warmer than the air outside. There was a neat pile of what looked like household items near the entrance. She found blankets and furs, bottles of wine, cups, another brazier, and several candles. She lit a candle and wandered.

She went down a passage that branched off the first chamber. As she followed, the smell of minerals became stronger. It opened into a huge low cavern, and, though the candle gave off little light, Kagome could tell this must be the hot spring. She stepped down into the chamber. It looked like a small underground lake, and she saw cave features hanging from the ceiling that resembled stony icicles. Despite the fact she was deep underground, she felt in an entirely unearthly place, so unseen, so untouched. It was silent and placid and dark, as though she had entered a giant womb. She sat at the edge of the water, wanting to test the temperature, but couldn't bring herself to disturb the perfectly still surface of the water.

There was a small ledge along the side, which appeared to have objects strewn on it. She crawled over and found a shirt, some coins, a key, and a knife. Under the shirt was a piece of parchment. Kagome gently unfolded it. The paper was old and heavily creased, like it had been reread many times.

_My dearest Taro_, it began. _You have been gone two weeks, though by the time your eyes see these words, it will have been close to three. I'm running out of baubles and ribbons with which to bribe the courier to spirit my letters to you. Thank the gods he is courting a stubborn girl; if she accepts him, he may no longer need payment in trinkets. These longest, loneliest days of my life have seen me confined to a room on the first floor. I told my parents I would prefer death rather than face a life without you by me, and I would defenestrate myself if they forced us apart. _

_I know how it distresses you to hear about strife between me and my family, but please don't blame yourself. And I hope you trust I won't hurt myself, at least I won't before I can kiss you one last time. _

_Fortunately I think I may be sensing cracks in their armor, and an important development occurred yesterday. Sesshoumaru returned from the South; he'd been gone so long. I told him I was in love and Mother and Father were being so awfully unfair and asked if he would support me. He acted ignorant and said I must have found the bravest or the most foolish Youkai on Earth. That he'd have to be in order to put up with me, but if I had managed to secure the affection of such an individual, he wouldn't deign to stand in our way. He's always so serious; sometimes I forget he has a sense of humor. So much had happened since he left last year, but he knew it was you to whom I had tied my heart. _

_Taro, he's happy for us! I knew he would be. The irony is that my parents are so confident Sesshoumaru will take their side. I know him better than they. Blood is important, but some things are more so. To have someone precious, someone to protect, someone to love. I know he understands. I pray one day my brother will have her. _

_Gina sends her kind regards. She hopes my parents relent and you return from your self-imposed banishment soon. My sighing and moping are chipping at her nerves. I must tell you of the trick I played on Mother. I was visiting with Gina in the infirmary when she entered. I know she was there to spy on me. She thinks she's so sly, but I swear, at times she's as unsubtle as my father. Well, I started pointing at various herbs and asking Gina, loudly, how great a portion one would need to ingest before eliciting a fatal reaction. Hypothetically, of course. Mother didn't find it funny. _

_She is beside herself actually. Gina has spoken in the past of her wish to remain unmated. My parents accounted it to her peculiar independent streak, but she recently told them the truth. They were disappointed, mostly because they fear her eventual loneliness, but they agreed to abide, for now. Poor Mother. I'd feel sorry for her, if I were less angry. But I am angry. My parents and the rest of the world that seeks to deny me happiness can go to hell. _

_Kintaro, my love, I miss you so much. I feel the hurt will never go away, that I'll never be normal again. I so fervently wish that you were with me, to talk, to kiss, but mainly to simply be. I think of when you were here, before you left, when I couldn't keep my hands off you. And now all I want is to breathe the same air as you. I lie in bed at night, arms empty, and fear I'll go mad. I replay in my mind all the kisses, all the caresses. I try my best to conjure you, to imagine you next to me, but I'm too selfish; only the corporeal you will suffice. _

_The thought of separation, of your absence has become a torture. I can only trust that one day, soon, we will be together again. It must be. Me without you…you without me…it is intolerable. There is no existence without you. Until that day and ever after, dearest, I am yours, body and soul. Sumiko_

Tears clouded her vision. Kagome knew they were eventually allowed to mate and be happy. Then she remembered they were dead. How tragic, she thought, wiping her eyes. She refolded the letter, tucked it inside her shirt, and picked up the candle.

Hurrying out of the cave into the cold forest, she hoped Sesshoumaru would return to her soon. She stood, statue still, peering out into the misty gloam. Then she saw, a silvery figure appearing from the darkness like a ghost, and she almost wept from the beauty of him. She ran and threw herself at him.

Catching her, he said with alarm, "Kagome, you're upset. What's wrong?"

She sniffed back tears and circled his shoulders with her arms. "Is it true, then? We can be together? Be happy together?" she whispered into the side of his neck.

He stroked the back of her head, then drew back, looking at her seriously. "Kagome, I can't be happy without you." He brushed their tangled hair out of her face. "Kagome, I—"

She pressed her lips against his mouth to keep the words from forming. "Don't say it if you don't mean it," she pleaded.

He spoke softly, deliberately. "I love you."


	26. Water

His words hung in the air, then sank to the ground. They had weight, substance. Kagome waited, heart pounding, afraid he would say something to lighten them, diminish them. He said nothing, only rested his forehead against hers and tightened his arms around her. She didn't think she would ever hear him utter those words, that they were an admission of weakness, but he said them as a source of strength, and the remaining ramparts around her heart crumbled.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed hesitantly, "I…love you." She said the words carefully, trying them on. They fit like second skin, and she knew it was true. She moaned softly, hiding her face in his shoulder. "I do. I love you," she whispered.

"Little fool. Of course you do." Her laughter sparkled, and as she clung to him, he memorized her in his arms, knowing they had crossed a point and would never go back again. "Kagome, it will start raining soon. Let's go inside the cave." With reluctance, she let go of him.

As they walked back, she asked, "Did you find anything? You said you smelled Youkai."

"Just some local hunters. Nothing of concern."

Sesshoumaru helped her into the cave, added more charcoal fuel to the brazier, and began to take off dampened clothes. Kagome recalled the first time she saw him undress. They had just arrived at the manor, and she was torn by her hatred of him and her gratitude that he hadn't beaten and raped her. Though so much had changed since then, her appreciation of his physical beauty had not.

She went to him and stood behind, pressing her body against his back, laying her hands on his hips. He tensed when she touched him, suddenly fearful of the return of her apprehensions. Sliding up his sides, she reveled in the warm smoothness of his skin, then encircled his torso, palms caressing, fingers tracing. He stayed absolutely still, as she explored the ridged muscles in his abdomen and his taut, firm chest. She put the side of her face to his back, the silk of his hair beneath her cheek, and listened to his breath and heartbeat, even and steady, feeling anchored to him and his strength.

As she relaxed against him, Sesshoumaru perceived her confusion was gone, replaced by trust and confidence. He placed his hands over hers and gently loosened her grip around him, then turned toward her and lifted her face to look at him, claws trailing along her jaw line. Even in the dim light thrown by the single candle, Kagome could see his smug satisfaction. "Bathe with me."

The statement charted territory between request and demand, raising Kagome's ire. Love does not necessarily breed submission, she thought. She kissed the thumb stroking her lower lip, then bit down sharply. "You _are_ a mind reader," she smirked at his surprised expression.

He growled, a soft thread of menace woven in. "Miko, what god did I so enrage to be burdened with you." His lips found the pulse point on her neck, and he scraped the tips of his fangs along the slender column, settling on the hollow at the base, nipping gently.

"Burden, am I?" she managed to ask, before a throaty, low moan escaped.

"An infuriating, delightful burden." He kissed slowly up the other side, feeling the blood drum under her tender skin. He straightened slightly, and their eyes locked. "I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Slipping her hands up his chest and around his neck, she challenged, "I think you're lying. You wouldn't wish subservience on me?"

"Not on you. Never on you." He took hold of her arms and brought them down. He picked up the candle, then led her through the passage to the cavern with the pool.

They entered the dark chamber, air damp and heavy with the odor of minerals. Sesshoumaru knelt in front of her and untied the belt of her shirt, reaching up and pushing it off her shoulders. Her skin glowed like alabaster in the pale light, shadows playing in the valley between her breasts, the depression of her navel. He slid his hands down her back, carefully grazing the raised, angry scars with the edges of his claws. Their eyes connected, acknowledging the presence of the marks and way she had received them. The ministrations spoke of mutual acceptance. Acceptance of their differences, their history. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and she dropped to her knees, leaning her weight on him.

"I've been such an idiot. It took me so long to realize I was allowed happiness, I didn't recognize it when it's been in front of me."

"You're not an idiot, Kagome," he said gently, enjoying the twin mounds of her breasts heavy against his chest. "What spurred this epiphany anyway?"

A shade of a smile played on her lips. "I'll show you later." She grinned at him. "I'm getting chilly. Finish undressing me or I'll do it myself."

His laugh was deep and steady as he sliced away at her pants. "Take care what you ask for, miko," he chuckled over her protests. She quickly unknotted the ties of his pants, sliding them over his narrow hips, running her hands along his tightly muscled backside. He growled and stood, pulling her after him, drawing her into the water.

Kagome put one foot in, then balked. "It's hot!" she yelled with surprise.

Turning toward her, one graceful brow arched, "Hot is the informative word in hot spring, I believe. You said you were chilly. Now come here." He tugged her hand, and she, unresisting, followed.

They walked together, deeper, and when the water reached mid-thigh, she felt something tickling her legs. With a start she looked down and saw his hair, silver strands floating against the black depths. After a few more steps the water was to her hips and Kagome, acclimating to the temperature, was beginning to feel the familiar ease and tranquility only warm water could provide. The liquid heat enveloped more and more of her body as they went further, and, as the water licked at her breasts and her own hair drifted on the surface, Sesshoumaru stopped and grabbed her around the waist, settling her against him. They stood still a moment, the slick lengths of their bodies touching, her soft curves a sharp contrast to his arousal, pressing hard and impossibly hot into her belly. His nearness was incredibly sensuous, and waves of burning pleasure coursed through her limbs and centered at her core, making her light-headed and breathless.

"Put your arms around my neck. It's about to get deep." She complied, and soon her feet no longer were in contact with the floor of the spring. They were now far from the candle, and she was, in effect, blind. She could only trust him.

The high mineral content of the water made her buoyant. "I feel like I'll float away," she whispered, tightening her hold.

"You're not going anywhere." The water was at their necks, eyes level. "Ready?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She nodded. "I trust you." He sank, taking them both under for a moment. When they broke the surface, Kagome felt renewed. Water danced down her face, cleansing, and she wished she could see him. Laying a hand to the side of his face, she closed the distance that remained between them and kissed him, tasting his mouth, the water of the spring, his essence. Her wet lips were smooth and insistent, making him fevered with desire. He kissed her in return, then broke away, determined to take his time, and licked the drops the clung to her lashes. "Sesshoumaru…" she moaned urgently.

Apparently not the instance for restraint, he thought. Their mouths met again, fervently, unable to take in enough of each other. Their tongues battled, giving and taking, trying desperately to win and surrender at once.

Their feelings of familiarity and newness were contradictory. They had certainly been naked, kissing many times, but this was different. "How can I feel," she asked, voicing their confusion and want, "I've never been with you til now, at the same knowing we've never been apart?" Instead of answering, he fisted her hair, pulling her head back, caressing her throat with his demanding tongue.

Kagome felt her need for him throbbing and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her sex, ready and open, against his hardness. Her obvious desire after its absence, reddened his eyes. Bringing his hands under her smooth bottom, he raised her so the tip of his erection prodded her entrance. Kagome gasped and scratched at his scalp, circling her hips, and taking him in deeper. "Please…I want you. I need you." He shifted his grip and slowly brought her down, reacquainting himself with her tight heat, inch by inch. When he was entirely inside, Kagome sighed raggedly, loving the feeling of fullness, the sense of completion. She rotated her hips, grinding her swollen pearl against him, all the while biting and licking his neck.

Sesshoumaru lightly dug his claws into her flesh and lifted and lowered her, marveling that her core was even wetter and hotter than the water in which they were immersed. Beginning with shallow, patient strokes, he kept only a few inches sheathed within. But spurred on by her pleas and bites and moans, he increased in speed and force, impaling her on his length. She circled her hips every time he drove her down, rubbing her nerve center against him as he filled her inside. The rhythm created by her arching back and his thrusts was an intimate dance, choreographed by longing and the necessity to consume each other.

"Sesshoumaru," she panted, "gods, I'm so close. Don't stop." Tightening her legs around his waist, Kagome bit back a scream. Sesshoumaru noted the extreme concentration on her face and knew her end was near. Moving a hand to cup her whole backside, he slid the other up to her chest, first gently palming her full breast, playing with the weight, then kneading, pinching and rolling her nipple in his fingers. Her scream could not be contained as she crashed past her peak, tensing sporadically in waves, then relaxing with heaving breaths. She lifted her head lazily and planted a kiss on his jaw. "I do love you so."

Satisfied that he had pleased her, the pace was renewed and quickened. He slammed her down on him with such force she was amazed he could still stand. Licking up along his neck, enjoying his complete control of her body, she settled at an ear, sucking softly. "Kagome…" he moaned. She nipped him lightly at first, increasing the pressure of her teeth, until she was biting hard. It was enough. He groaned and lost himself, and she felt him stiffen and shudder under her and his claws pierced the skin of her breast. Finally he stopped. He slid out of her depths, but continued to hold her against him as his racing heart slowed.

They submerged again, washing away sweat. Sesshoumaru tenderly kissed her dripping face and neck as he walked back to the stony edge. Nearing the candle, Kagome could see again, his beautiful face, markings dark and bold against his pale skin. She shivered. The air outside the water seemed cold, and they quickly gathered their clothes, Kagome taking special care to protect the letter in the folds of her shirt, keeping the water from it.

Once back inside the main cavern, Sesshoumaru added as much fuel to the brazier as he dared. It would not do to create too much smoke in the confines of the cave. Kagome laid down blankets and furs, pleased to find the ones that had been left were still in good shape. A comfortable place to spend the night, she thought. They lay together, quietly touching. His fingers burrowed in her hair, as hers traversed his broad chest.

"Did you mean it, what you said before?" she asked peacefully.

"I meant it then, and I mean it now. I love you, Kagome."

Never, will I ever tire of those words, she thought. "When did you know?" she asked, absentmindedly walking her fingers up and down his shoulder.

He thought briefly. "At the temple in Shiga. When we were married in that Ningen ceremony."

She scowled. "Now I know you're lying. We'd barely met. And I can recall several specific times when I thought you were about to kill me."

He laughed. "It's true, you are lucky to be alive, but I think I can love you and want to throttle you simultaneously. And I'm sure my feelings of wanting to slay you aren't over. You are singularly maddening." He kissed her with passion and tenderness. "It is also true, I started loving you when I first saw your fascinating blue, blue eyes."

Eyes narrowed skeptically, but she kissed him anyway. "Blue eyes, my ass."

"Mmm, beautiful ass as well, but I wouldn't learn that for a few days," he said with a smirk. She giggled happily and attempted to tickle him, but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it back. The rosy peaks of her breasts stood out in contrast to her white skin, begging attention. He bent and circled a nipple with his tongue, teasing, making her arch her back. Pleased with her reaction he covered it with his mouth, sucking and nibbling. He released her arm and cupped the other mound, gently squeezing. She twined her fingers in his hair, engrossed in the sensations his mouth was eliciting. He noticed the small marks where he had punctured her skin during his climax. "It seems I need to be more careful with you," he said, licking the small wounds.

"Don't you dare," she objected. "I'm not made of glass. And what's a few more scars anyway?"

He became serious suddenly, haunted by a vision of her torn back. Propping himself up on an elbow he studied at her. "Kagome. You may not be made of glass, but you are flesh. I don't want to cause you pain. No more hurt. No more scars."

Kagome was disappointed that his amorous teasing had turned melancholy, but she didn't make light of his concerns. "No more hurt," she reassured gently. "I love you, Sesshoumaru."

"And when was it that you decided this?" His mood was lightening already. "You referred to something earlier."

Kagome reached over to her pile of discarded clothes and fished out the letter. She gave it to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at it quizzically. After a moment he recognized it. He had seen his foster brother with the letter many times over the years before he and Sumiko died. Kintaro always carried it with him and reread it whenever he had to be separated from her. "Reading private correspondence?" he accused, mock-serious.

She made to take it back, but he evaded her. "I found it and looked at it. I wasn't trying to be nosy. Are you going to read it or not?"

Sesshoumaru knew it was a love letter written by his sister. He wasn't privilege to the contents, however, and had always respected the privacy of others. But he was overcome by curiosity, wondering what his sister could have penned that would so influence Kagome. He unfolded it and turned toward the small fire's illumination. Reading in silence, a hint of a smile threatened his stoic mask occasionally. When he finished, he refolded the paper and gathered his mate in his arms, holding her close.

"I was so sad after I read it, when I realized they'd died. But they had been happy, hadn't they?" She needed to know.

"Yes, Kagome, they were very happy," he said quietly, remembering.

"I finished reading and just wanted to be with you so much. I wanted to see if we could have that. As I waited I became more sure and more afraid. Then I saw you." She paused. "I'm not certain I could pick a moment when I began to love you. I think it simply happened without my awareness. But when I saw you walk toward me, I knew it was possible." She smiled softly at him.

He laid her back and kissed her chastely. "It was always possible." She pulled him toward her for a less-than-chaste kiss. They explored the warm, silken interiors of mouths and the velvet of tongues. He captured her lower lip between his fangs, piercing skin. "Definitely _not _made of glass, are you?" he whispered, licking her blood. "Glass doesn't bleed."

She gasped at the hot itch present between her thighs, which flared at the brief pain and pleasure. "_I_ want fangs," she said greedily.

He laughed at her audacity. Summoning her strength, she pushed him on his back and immediately latched onto his neck, biting and sucking. "What do you think you are doing, miko?"

"I'm marking you, silly. Now be quiet."

The indignity was appalling. He tried to remove her, but she, giggling, grabbed his hair and clung to his neck. "Goddam it, miko, let go. Inuyoukai males don't get marked."

"Well, I'm not a Youkai. Now don't make me use my powers on you," she threatened impishly.

"I can't show up at the manor like—"

She silenced him by laying a pink-tinged finger over his mouth. He responded to the shock with a snarl, but she was undeterred. "Stop fussing. It's just a little bruise; I'll heal you tomorrow."

She redoubled her efforts on his neck, satisfied only when she was able to see darkness against his pale skin in the weak light. Forcing himself not to move, he plotted revenge, ignoring how good her mouth felt against his throat. When she finished, she kissed up to his jaw and licked to his still-sore earlobe. "I can't wait to see in full daylight," voice taunting.

Self-control broken, eyes red and feral, he flipped her on her back pinning both wrists above her head with one hand, hoisting a leg roughly over his shoulder with the other. "Since I won't really kill you, I'll just make you beg instead."

His harsh treatment caused her arousal to spike. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. And I'll be damned to hell before he hears me beg, she thought. "Do your worst, demon."

XXXXX

They traveled without incident to the stronghold the next day. When they were within shouting distance, he took the beads back out. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It can't be helped."

"I know," she replied sadly, bracing for the painful suffocation. He lowered them over her head, then held her body as she struggled to breathe, sorely tempted to fling them away forever.

They entered the gated walls, greeted by all who saw them. "I'm going to track down my father to give him the report. I'm sure as soon as my mother hears we've returned she'll want to see you and be persuaded that the primitive conditions at Nantai didn't spoil you forever."

"Perhaps we could all dine together tonight. I'd love to see Gina. And I promise I'll mind my manners," she said coyly.

They had stopped several times during the day's journey, unable to keep their hands off each other and their clothes on. "I'm not sure I can make the same assurances." He looked down at her and caressed the side of her face. "Meet me in bed an hour before dinner."

They parted ways, but instead of going to their section of the manor, Kagome walked to the hill with three gravestones. She sat and tried not to be sorrowful. Mumbling a small prayer of thanks to Sesshoumaru's sister, she wished they could have met and wondered what they would have thought of each other. She turned to the stone on the right and pulled out her knife, using it to dig a hole. When she thought it was deep enough, she withdrew the letter from her shirt, dropping it in the hole, and covering it with the loose earth. "Here's your letter, Kintaro," she whispered. A she walked back down the hill toward the manor, she felt serenity.

Then she remembered they had both forgotten to have her heal the large red and purple discoloration on Sesshoumaru's neck.


	27. Preparations

Kagome strode into the infirmary, hoping Gina would be within and able to distract her from her nervousness. The other three Houses of Taiyoukai were arriving in a few days, and the entire manor was abuzz with activity and preparation. Sesshoumaru was so busy, he left that morning without a tumble between the sheets, though, Kagome reflected, they had been pawing at each other the day before with such frequency, a few hours without her legs wrapped around his waist was tolerable. Almost. She missed him already, finally understanding what it all meant. She no longer focused on the difference between the mark and love. For us, she realized, they are the same.

Lady Seiobo had come to their rooms earlier that day, checking Kagome's wardrobe, making sure she had enough formal wear, and issuing threats of dire consequences should any more clothing end up unwearable. "Tell my son, I'll castrate him myself, if he can't show reasonable restraint," she had warned. Her fussing made Kagome anxious, which only increased when she went into other parts of the manor. She had stopped in the kitchens to see Shippou, but the servants there were all so busy, the kitsune only had time for the briefest of visits. Everywhere servants were running around, airing out rooms, cleaning, changing mats, and the general chaos put her more on edge. The House of the West had been entertaining the main Inuyoukai families, exacting fealty, for over a week. Kagome had met some of them before she and Sesshoumaru left for Nantai and had committed no serious breach in protocol, but still, she was insecure about her place in this important affair of state.

"Kagome, I'm so happy to see you!" greeted Gina, upon seeing her friend, "You and Sesshoumaru left dinner so abruptly last night, we didn't have a chance to talk."

"Yes, sorry I left so quickly. We had some…unfinished business." Kagome blushed a little remembering the exact nature of that business.

She had been waiting for him after visiting the graves, when he stormed into their room, demanding she remove the demeaning mark on his neck. She, of course, couldn't resist badgering him, asking if he was certain he didn't want a matching one on the other side. They had a short argument, death threats were exchanged, and he removed the beads, choking out an apology. She healed the bruise, but was unprepared for the effect the act would have on both of them. Laying three fingers, vivid pink, to the side of this neck, covering most of the discoloration, her energy flowed into his tissues. He gasped involuntarily at the warmth and pulse of her power and the intimate connection. The broken blood vessels receded, and clear, perfect skin returned. The kiss afterward was fierce, with all the promise of the connection deepening. That is until they realized how late the time was and hurried down the corridors to dinner.

The meal had been a family affair. Lady Seiobo was pleased to see Nantai had not caused Kagome to suddenly forget all the Youkai social norms she'd been taught; General Inutaisho was relieved Kagome held no ill feelings over the regrettable incident between them; Gina and Azami smiled discreetly at one another, noticing Kagome and Sesshoumaru were completely distracted by whatever they were doing to each other under the table. Excusing themselves immediately after the meal, they barely made it to their rooms before clothes and propriety were abandoned.

"So all is well between you two?" Gina asked slyly.

Kagome's voice was happy and hopeful. "Oh Gina, so much has happened! I hardly know where to start."

"At the beginning. How did you find Nantai? I've never been, though the General dragged Seiobo there a year after mating. She said it was deplorable, and they weren't even there in the winter."

"I liked it," Kagome answered honestly. "A bit rough around the edges, and we weren't there very long, but everyone was kind." She paused and smiled. "There were Youkai with Ningen ancestry there."

Gina remembered Kagome's concerns about potential offspring. "Ah yes, I forgot about that. A rather large population, isn't it? What were they like?"

"They definitely didn't seem human, but they weren't exactly like the Youkai there either. I was just relieved to see they weren't born cross-eyed or missing limbs," she admitted.

Gina laughed, "Were you really afraid of that?"

"Oh, let's just say the reassurance was appreciated. I must confess though, the idea of having a baby is no longer quite so…unwelcome."

Gina was relieved. She felt invested in Kagome and Sesshoumaru's future. "And tell me how you came to stop worrying about Sesshoumaru's emotions versus instincts?"

Looking out the window, Kagome sighed wistfully. "I'm not sure. I think I just realized, they didn't need to be separated. It was enough to know it mattered naught." She looked at Gina. "I found an old letter written by Sumiko to Kintaro. There was such…passion in it. I thought of Naraku, if he had succeeded in biting me. I knew I could never feel for him as I feel for Sesshoumaru, even _if_ he had marked me. I hoped…perhaps there is something real between us." Kagome rubbed happy tears out of her eyes. "Gina, he told me he loves me."

Gina hugged Kagome affectionately, her own tears beginning to flow. "Silly. Of course he loves you."

Kagome grinned. "Why Gina, are you crying?"

"With joy, for you both. Darling you are becoming as much a sister to me as I've ever had. And, though he makes it nearly impossible sometimes, I am terribly fond of my cousin."

They parted after a moment, and Kagome said, "I actually came here to find some work, if you have any. All the bustle due to the other three Houses' arrival has left me wanting, _needing_ to do something."

"I've got a bundle of herbs to categorize. Leave aside the ones you don't recognize, though I think there are no exotic ones."

"I'd be most grateful for any task." They sat and got to work, taking care not to damage the delicate foliage. "And how have things been here?"

"Things here are hectic with the impending assembly of the Houses. The entire manor is tense from the pressure, Seiobo most especially. She's normally so unflappable, gracious and forgiving with everyone. Now she's yelling and snapping at the slightest provocation. The servants are all avoiding her, which pisses her off even more, because no one is around when she needs something."

Kagome reflected on her mate's mother's uncharacteristic brusqueness that morning. "Yes, I got the impression that she's a little off."

"And I've been handed the role of Azami's minder. I know she's the daughter of a sworn enemy, but I find myself liking her. At first it was merely pity; imagine growing up with such a family! Naraku," Gina said the name poisonously, shuddering. "She's just a pawn in all this. Arranged matings are common among the nobility, but hers has so many political ramifications. I know they're all suspicious of her, and she probably shouldn't be trusted…well we've been in each other's company frequently, and I simply don't have the feeling that she is as bad as everyone thinks. Hell, she's probably playing me for a fool and is far more dangerous than I'm giving her credit for. I've been instructed to keep her far away from all the secret meetings that will be taking place. You, apparently, will have a prominent place at the table."

"What?" Kagome asked incredulously. Her stomach was suddenly tied up in knots. "Tell me you're joking, Gina. I was hoping to fade into the background."

"No such luck! General Inutaisho feels you've earned trust and have information that could be vital. Actually Lady Inoue mentioned earlier that she wanted to speak with you. I'll go fetch her, if you'd like to continue what we've started."

"I'd be happy to do so," Kagome replied, wondering what she could possibly contribute to the meeting of the Taiyoukai.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru supervised morning drills, inspected weapons, and received the latest progress report regarding the three Houses. He sparred with his elite warriors, reread some intelligence, and attempted meditation, but was unable to concentrate. There was much important work yet to be done, security assignment checked, analyzing patrol logs, but thoughts of his mate clouded his mind, distracting him. There was only one thing to be done about his restlessness, he decided, and the sooner he accomplished his goal, the better. Kagomes's scent led him on a meandering path through the manor, ending in the infirmary. He saw her, seated at a table across the room, picking through a large bunch of dried plants. Her hair was half up, half down, tendrils caressing her face and shoulders, black against her flax-colored robe. She was humming to herself as she worked, seemingly lost in thought, the ghost of a smile hinting at its presence on her lips. He thought she had never looked lovelier. He approached her as a predator stalks its prey, quietly and with single-minded intent.

Kagome caught him out of the corner of her eye, just before he pounced on her. "Aagh! You can't do that Sesshoumaru!" she shrieked as he hauled out of her chair. "I don't want to die of fright! Unmask your aura so I know—"

His mouth crashed down on hers, silencing the complaint. Her muffled protests quickly turned into sensual moans, becoming increasingly wanton as she felt him lean her body against the table, guiding her leg up by his waist, and parting her robe. His fingers teased her moist entrance as hers deftly undid the ties of his pants. "Wait, we can't!" Kagome objected, coming to her senses. "Gina's on her way back."

"She's far off still, and this won't take long." He thrust into her and groaned with satisfaction.

Oh really…won't take long? she thought. She did want him, badly, but the lack of foreplay was unusual. He was typically very attentive to her needs. "Hold on a minute," she said, irritated. He stopped and looked at her. A corner of her upper lip was curled in annoyance. "Why not just dig a hole in the ground and fuck _it_?"

He laughed quietly. "Because a hole in the ground wouldn't back-talk and make me want to spank it."

She couldn't help but laugh as well. "You'd best make it up to me tonight, demon. I'll accept nothing less than two hours of your head between my legs."

He resumed thrusting, wondering if she could be any more perfect. "I look forward to it," he growled lustily.

XXXXX

Gina and the spy master chatted amiably as they neared the infirmary, almost bumping into Sesshoumaru as he hurried around a corner. "Lady Inoue, Gina, excuse me."

"Sessh. What are you doing here?" Gina asked dubiously. "One would think there'd be far more important matters begging your attention than paying a visit to me."

"Not that it's any of your business, I had something to give Kagome," he muttered. "Lady Inoue, I trust you've taken care of intelligence compilations."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, as a matter of fact, I'm on my way to bring your mate up to speed. General Inutaisho feels her experience could be put to good use," Lady Inoue said lightly, her keen skills of observation not failing to notice the color high on his cheeks and slightly disheveled clothing.

Bowing, Sesshoumaru took his leave as the two females continued to their destination. They entered and saw Kagome, adjusting her robe, painfully trying to appear as if nothing was amiss. "Kagome, I'm back," Gina announced.

"That didn't take long," Kagome said in a voice of feigned nonchalance. "I've just been…sorting herbs."

Gina rolled her eyes. "So that's what they're calling it nowadays. Please remind my cousin, this is an infirmary, not a bordello. And while you're at it, ask him why all the soldiers are making sucking sounds whenever his name is mentioned." Kagome buried her bright-red face in her hands, miserable. "Oh, don't worry dear," Gina laughed, "Sesshoumaru's reputation can handle it. Kagome, you've met Lady Inoue, have you not?"

Still blushing furiously, she lifted her head and saw an amused, very pregnant Youkai. "Lady Inoue, hello. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you're expecting. I guess you've always been seated at a large table when we've met previously."

Lady Inoue sat down heavily. "The pup's due any day now, and thank the Sun for that; I can barely breathe anymore. The timing of this convergence couldn't be worse." She ran her hands over her belly. "There he goes…kicks as soon as I sit down. Lady Kagome, I'll get to the point. I've been asked to share our findings about a Ningen weapon with you, to learn if there is anything you can add to our information. I understand any feelings of confliction you may have about informing on your kind, but I assure you, we only wish to maintain the peace. The upcoming meetings will be very important for the future of both our societies."

"General Inutaisho mentioned something recently, but I doubt I can really be of any assistance."

"Let me judge that," she smiled. "I've enough experience to know, the whole story rarely is handed to us as one tidy package. It is made up of many bits of seemingly unrelated facts. Sometimes one small piece of information can link two halves of a picture together, giving completely new meaning. I'm sure you have no direct knowledge of this new weapon, but Lady Kagome, you have a unique perspective and may be able to help us sort through the mess we have."

Lady Inoue's friendly manner set Kagome at ease. She liked this Youkai. "I'll try to help."

Taking a deep breath, Lady Inoue began. "As you may have surmised, the Four Houses have a network of spies dedicated to monitoring Ningen militarism. I have no question that Ningen have something similar. Earlier this year our spies' accounts started focusing on the activities of two Ningen generals. They were well-known previously as dangerous men, but a communication that we intercepted spoke of something they called kayaku. It hinted that this kayaku was a clandestine project, being developed apart from the awareness of your other generals and Council members. The reports became more and more disconcerting as the year wore on, that kayaku was a weapon of potentially enormous destructive capability. Around this time we also heard rumors that there were those on the Ningen Council who were arguing strenuously for resumption of treaty talks. Lacking any other, more substantial descriptions of kayaku, the Four Houses decided the best course of action would be to take the first step in calling for negotiations. It was Lady Seiobo who proposed making an offer of an alliance based on mating." Lady Inoue gently took Kagome's hand. "And because of your sacrifice, agreeing to this alliance of enemies, the War is over and fighting has ceased. It has given us an opportunity to turn our attention toward learning all we can about this weapon. When the other Houses convene, we will analyze our collected information and plan our next move. We think you could help us in this endeavor. Lady Kagome, we feel sure if this weapon comes to fruition, it would be to the detriment of everyone, not merely Youkai. These generals are not above using it on their own people. It is in everyone's interest for the peace treaty to continue and kayaku undermines this. The resumption of the War benefits no one."

"What are the general's names?" Kagome asked darkly, though she already knew. "Are they Kurono and Akagawa?"

Surprise registered briefly on Lady Inoue's face. "You know them, then?"

"Yes. I don't remember too much from my youth of my father's military exploits. It was a long time ago, and those things were terribly boring at the time, but I do recollect that those two were a perpetual thorn in my father's side. He said they routinely ignored any code of honor, that they were unduly bellicose and blood thirsty. Later, at the Miko Shrine their names were mentioned frequently. Because the purpose of the Sisterhood is, or was, the protection of Ningen against Youkai, they had a quiet, loyal following, especially amongst miko who had been particularly affected by the War and its brutalities. The Sisterhood retains a high level of independence and has always strived to stay apart from political machinations, Council business, and, in general, military matters, but Kurono and Akagawa's legendary hatred of Youkai won them many adherents."

"This is troubling news," Lady Inoue said. "We had always assumed they were somewhat shunned by those in power."

"They are, more or less. But don't underestimate the influence they can wield. The peace is new, and the wounds of the War still fester in many."

Lady Inoue brightened, "You see Lady Kagome, you are helping already. I think you'll find your role in preserving the peace treaty will be a many-faceted jewel."

"Perhaps," Kagome said thoughtfully. "But please, just call me Kagome, at least privately."

Lady Inoue smiled. "Certainly, if you will call me Masako. And I've been told you've experience in midwifery. I would be honored if you'd attend at this birth. Gina's predicting a long, difficult delivery."

"True, unfortunately. The pup in your belly seems awfully large. And your first was no easy labor."

"_I_ would be honored to be present," Kagome said, eager at the prospect of comparing her experience of birthing human women with Youkai females. "Masako," she continued, "may I ask, how is it that you have such a position? A Ningen woman would never be involved in espionage, or rarely a member of an important group of advisors."

"Oh, that path started when I was young," she laughed. "My father was a general and often had encoded documents to decipher. For whatever reason, I have a talent for solving encryption and assisted him on many occasions. The covert arts are second nature to me."

Kagome's curiosity blossomed. "And how do those spies operate? How do they remain undetected?"

"Many are hanyou who look entirely Ningen. Chameleon Youkai are able to change their appearance to some extent, useful in undercover work. And some spies use threats and bribes. Understand, servants and other underlings hear things and often are willing to take payment for information. Often it is simply getting hold of a courier and using any means of coercion available. It's an art, not a science. There are many ways for things to fall apart, and my job is to keep that from happening and pick up the pieces when it does."

Kagome was fascinated and more than pleased to have been taken into their confidence.

XXXXX

Later that night Sesshoumaru held his sweaty, content mate close, both enjoying the respite from the realities of the outside world. He growled low as she stretched her body along his, then snuggled in, sighing with pleasure. "And how was your conference with Lady Inoue?"

"Enlightening. And disturbing. My brother served under General Kurono." Kagome shook, burying her face against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I blame him for all Daichi suffered. When he came back from War, so damaged, he'd scream at night about being forced to kill. They slaughtered entire villages. My brother was an accomplished warrior, but he had a gentle heart. I know it was his treatment at the hand of his commander that caused him to become unhinged. And all those cretins who took over our stronghold, I know their depravity was heightened by Kurono. He encouraged cruelty in all who served with him. He's a monster."

"Don't think about it anymore. He can't hurt you now."

"I know, but it's truly frightening to hear his name again."

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "My father plans on speaking with you tomorrow. Something about archery training. I'll warn you though, my mother is determined to prevent it."

"And what is your opinion?" she asked, licking up the side of his neck.

"Whatever you wish, my love. The choice is yours."

Lesson learned, she thought, as her licking turned to sucking.

"Miko, now don't start that again."

"Oh…I think you liked it."

"Maybe, but we can't keep taking these beads on and off." It was true. Each time the beads were put back on, the crushing of her lungs was worse. "I love you, Kagome."

"I know."


	28. The Four Houses of Taiyoukai

"Darling, drink this," Lady Seiobo ordered as she thrust a glass of wine into Kagome's hand. "You look nervous enough to vomit, and frankly that's the last thing with which I need be concerned."

Kagome took the beverage. "I'm sorry. I'm just afraid I might slip up on something important. I understand how vital the next few days will be." The Taiyoukai had arrived, and she had been primping all afternoon with Gina and Azami in preparation for the state dinner and was worried that she would forget all the rankings and hierarchies and commit some infraction of etiquette.

"I wish I had had time to tell you more about the other three Houses, but there's been so much requiring my attention of late. You'll be fine. It's my mate who worries me," Seiobo confided. "You see, when he was young, it was always assumed Okuri would succeed their grandfather as the leader of the West. Isamu was trained in military matters, not diplomacy and convention. He is a strong House leader, and I certainly balance him well, but…let's just say he prefers informality. He and General Suzaku have led armies together for many decades, and they have a tendency to get carried away when in each other's company. I'll need to keep him on a short leash."

Kagome knew Seiobo, who had taken great pains at blending her in with the Youkai nobility, was perturbed by the fact that Kagome had begun instructing young Youkai soldiers in archery the day before and, not wanting to displease her mate's mother, obediently sipped her wine. "Are the three Houses of Taiyoukai very different?" She wished she knew more about them and the varieties of Youkai within each, having been instructed at the Sisterhood to think of them all as merely the Enemy.

Seiobo, to whom politics was an unmatched passion, smiled at Kagome's interest. "We are all, of course, Youkai at our cores, but yes, there are significant distinctions. The West has always been naturally allied most closely with the House of the East, primarily because our familial arrangements are similar; they also mate for life. The East and the West have traditionally maintained the strongest armed forces, which has historically been known to cause mistrust amongst the other two Houses." Seiobo paused and adjusted the comb in Kagome's hair. "The dragon Youkai, who lead the South, are situated on the largest, most varied land holdings, command vast natural resources, and are the most wealthy. They also like to think of themselves as more dignified and wiser than other Youkai and are rather aloof, an attitude I cannot tolerate."

"More dignified than Sesshouamru?" Kagome asked. "Are they made of marble?"

Seiobo laughed lightly. "They do have many scholars and are great patrons of the arts," she continued with a touch of envy, "it's the attitude of superiority I hate. The North…tiger Youkai are quite different. They take multiple partners, of both genders, as mates, concubines, and lovers. I still have no idea how they keep the lines of succession straight. Generally known to be fiery and unpredictable in negotiations and on the battlefield, in a way they are the opposites of the dragons. But the North and the West share a long border, and we have come to rely on one another over the years. There are treaties and pacts, some millennia old, to maintain balance. We are all rather fearful of another House becoming too powerful."

The new information caused Kagome's head to spin and she drained her glass. "It sounds even more unstable than Ningen Great Families. I didn't realize your society was so complicated; I've always assumed you were a more monolithic structure." They heard the sounds of Gina and Azami nearing Seiobo's sitting room.

"There is lots of plotting and vying for better position, but we all play well together for the most part. One reason is that, due to interests in blood purity, we've never intermated, though," she said eyeing Azami as she entered, "I've a mind to test that."

"Am I detecting a hint of deviousness?" Kagome whispered with amusement.

"Me?" Seiobo responded coyly. "I'll only say the seating arrangements for the dinner tonight took me days to chart out and produced the most dreadful headache. I'm not sure if you are aware, we are also hosting more than half the main Inuyoukai families tonight. News that the other Houses were arriving here has apparently spurred many Undecideds to declare their support in our favor. It has been a great boon in our struggles against Okuri's machinations, strengthening our position, but I must confess, I'll be happy when it's finished." She rose and kissed Gina and Azami in greeting.

"Hannya, as usual, has worked her magic," Gina announced. Her elegant hairstyle seems to defy laws of gravity, and Kagome was glad her own was far simpler.

"You look enchanting, all of you," Seiobo proclaimed. "Shall we make our way to the banquet hall?"

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru watched as his nervous-looking mate entered the cavernous room with his mother, Gina, and Azami. She had been fretting all morning about her formal introduction to the leaders of the other three Houses as his marked mate and future Lady of the West and, though he tried to put her at ease, she still appeared anxious. Surrounded by the tall, white-haired females, Kagome, with her black hair, looked foreign, exotic. Her formal kimono was lilac silk with the Inutaisho family crest, a pattern of hexagons, adorning the shoulders and sleeves. The dark violet embroidery caught the blue of her eyes, transforming them into twin pools, large and sparkling, in her clear face. He took her trembling hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You look beautiful. Relax."

"Will you tell me if I am doing something wrong, _before_ I make a fool of myself?"

"Miko, calm down. Your agitation over violating protocol will do nothing but ensure a self-fulfilling prophesy."

They walked to General Inutaisho, who was waiting with the other Taiyoukai. Kagome thought she recognized some of them from the treaty negotiations, but couldn't place any names with faces. Then she recalled with abasement some of the comments she had made in their presence and dragged her feet, earning a glare of disapprobation from Sesshoumaru. Resisting the desire to bolt, she remembered her position. Dammit, she thought, I am the mate of the heir to the House of the West and I will act accordingly. She straightened and, chin held high, took her place beside Sesshoumaru.

"Some of you will remember Lady Kagome from the treaty negotiations of several weeks ago," General Inutaisho began. "Those of you who weren't present, I would like to introduce to you my son and heir's mate, Lady Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome realized it had only been a month since she was told that she would play an instrumental part in the peace treaty; it seemed so much longer. She looked at the floor, lowering her head, then bent at the waist slowly, bowing deeply, sliding her palms down the front of her legs until her hands were just above her knees. The other Taiyoukai bowed lightly.

"Kagome, representing the House of the East are General and Lady Suzaku and their son and heir, Lord Noboru, and his mate, Lady Tsubaki." The Youkai bowed gracefully to Kagome, hands at their sides. They had brown hair flecked with white and steely grey eyes. Takayoukai, hawk demons, she recalled. On their cheekbones were a series of short diagonal lines, and on the foreheads a yellow triangle intersected by a horizontal line. Then General Inutaisho indicated the next group of Youkai, who all had black hair and eyes. "Lord and Lady Seiryu and their son and heir, Lord Haruto, of the House of the South." They also bowed to Kagome in a similar fashion, and when they straightened she saw they had a red spiral on the forehead and a single gently curving line on each cheekbone. "And Lord and Lady Byakku and their daughter and heir, Lady Nekoko, from the House of the North." The Torayoukai had rich saffron-colored hair and green eyes, with a green quartered circle on their foreheads and bold black lines on the cheeks. Kagome bowed lightly at each introduction. Then the General, Sesshoumaru, Seiobo, Gina, and Azami all greeted the visiting Taiyoukai, Gina and Azami bowing deeply as Kagome had done, showing deference to superiors.

Seiobo looked at Kagome proudly and gave her a little smile. Kagome dared to think it went well. She hadn't bowed out of turn, or too deeply, or not deeply enough, all actions that could be perceived as insults. She recited the names in her mind and was beginning to think she had committed them to memory, but then was introduced to a large group of diplomats, intelligence officers, and nobles and gave up trying. Her mind suddenly felt like a sieve, but she thought she covered her confusion well.

They sat for dinner, and Kagome, seated in between Sesshoumaru and Gina, breathed a sigh of relief. Once the meal and drink were served, the mood lightened and Kagome actually began to enjoy herself. The Taiyoukai guests conversed cordially with their hosts, discussing the status of the early stages of trade talks, the return of armies home, the delivery of food supplies to starving Ningen villages. It seemed both races were benefitting from the end to the violence. After the plates were taken away, more wine was brought out.

"Lady Kagome," said Lady Nekoko, seated on the other side of Gina, "I hope you appreciate the debt of gratitude owed you for your participation. I'm not sure if you are aware of our situation. The North is heavily forested, and we have been fighting with Ningen over land encroachment and habitat destruction for decades. Halting the threat to our most important natural resource has made it possible for us to continue our way of life. We are truly thankful for your role in the peace."

Kagome was humbled at the personal nature of the acknowledgement. "I only hope the peace can last," she replied courteously.

"And that is the reason for our assembly, is it not?" said Lord Seiryu. "We all have great stakes in the continuation of the treaty, and we've been told you, as a Ningen and miko, may be of even further assistance in our eradication of this new danger."

General Inutaisho noted Azami's curious expression. It would be difficult to keep her in the dark about the Ningen weapon, especially since his mate insisted on seating her next to Lord Haruto. Knowing the other Houses had only sketchy information concerning Western politics and intrigue, he sought to change the subject. "Yes, Lady Kagome has been an interesting addition to our household. She's bested some of our finest warriors."

"Oh really?" asked Lord Noboru silkily. "You allow her a place on the training grounds?"

"My troops have learned much in sparring with our new daughter," General Inutaisho said with pride. "Not the least is the necessity of questioning assumptions regarding one's opponent. I began to put her skills at archery to use recently."

"Perhaps we could arrange a match," General Suzaku said eagerly. "It's been some time since any of my soldiers had their mettle tested against a miko. Though I truly doubt she'd have the same success against the East's far better trained army."

"Care to back your words up with a wager?" General Inutaisho growled.

Seiobo was profoundly unhappy at the turn in conversation, wishing her mate had at least a notion of propriety. She hated to see her efforts at Kagome's transformation suddenly tossed aside, but she bit her tongue in submission. She had, after all, been expecting something like this from those two. He would pay dearly later for his alcohol consumption and choice in subject matter. At least she knew Sesshoumaru would never allow such a thing.

All eyes turned to Kagome, who inwardly thrilled at the idea of sparring with new Youkai, but said simply, "Only if the Lord General and my mate would permit it." She carefully kept her face down, not daring to look at Sesshoumaru. She was certain she could feel disapproval radiating from him.

"That would be a sight, would it not?" Lord Byakku gleefully observed. "Imagine the novelty of seeing a miko spar with some of our best warriors. How entertaining a diversion!" The House of the North thrived on chaos, and the possibility of the mate of an heir engaged in a sparring match was too good to be true.

Sesshoumaru angrily looked at the taunting expressions on the faces on General Suzaku and Lord Noboru. He knew them well, having served in battle together for years, and, aware that no insult was genuinely intended, resisted the urge to take offense. There was simply no precedent for the mate of a Taiyoukai being asked to fight anyone, and he was irritated with his father for responding to the bait. But the honor of the West had been challenged, and he knew Kagome could handle herself. "You have my consent," he said evenly.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She looked at him with disbelief, but he merely nodded indulgently. She grinned, unable to contain her surprise and pleasure.

Seiobo felt betrayed, first by her mate, now her son. She glanced at Lord Seiryu, smugly rolling his eyes, and fumed.

General Inutaisho laughed loudly. "Alright then, once we finish with our business, we'll hold a little contest. But don't say there was no warning when she humiliates you."

Conversation turned back to matters less controversial, and a short time later the visiting Youkai and their hosts were bidding each other good night. Kagome went to Seiobo and apologized.

"It's not your fault. I just hope Gina can behave with discretion."

Kagome noticed Gina and Nekoko whispering together in a corner. Nekoko leaned in close and kissed the side of Gina's neck, then they got up quickly and left the room.

"Oh good heavens," Seiobo sighed. "At least Azami is cooperating. She does coquettish nicely." Azami and Lord Haruto were still sitting at the dining table, talking quietly. "Some of the main families have expressed interest in courting Azami as well. She'll be kept busy with suitors, so that's one less thing needing my attention."

"Lady Seiobo, what did you mean about intermating between Taiyoukai? Are you thinking of arranging something for Azami?"

"Perhaps. You see, amongst some of the main families, while they recognize him as the heir to the West, the fact that Sesshoumaru's offspring will not be entirely Inuyoukai is unacceptable. If I can get Azami mated to someone other than a dog, Okuri's position will be weakened, as he can no longer claim that any children Azami may have will be pure."

"But would he agree to such a mating?" Kagome asked.

"Mate of the heir to the South is a great honor. The South has enviable wealth and power. If it were proposed no one would say a word against it."

"But what of Lord Seiryu? You seemed to imply the dragons like to keep to themselves."

Seiobo smiled wickedly. "The lovely thing about Ryouyoukai is they are incurable romantics. If my dear Lord Haruto were to develop feelings for Azami, their love match would not be rejected. Convenient he isn't mated already, isn't it? And so handsome," she giggled. Kagome had a sudden new appreciation for Seiobo's cunning. "Darling, I know how to dispose of a rival as well as Okuri. My way is just much tidier." She suddenly scowled as her mate approached.

"Kagome, I hope we didn't step on your toes with this sparring match," General Inutaisho said with excitement.

Kagome saw Seiobo glower. "Umm…"

"I didn't think Sesshoumaru would give his approval," he laughed obliviously.

"I doubt you thought that far ahead! I can't believe you!" Seiobo scolded.

"Darling…" He knew it was pointless arguing and sought to change the subject to something more important. "Now then, the first meeting will begin early tomorrow morning. Our intelligence reports will be compiled and compared, and we hope to determine the precise situation. I hate to make such demands on your time, Kagome, but your presence will be required at each step. Masako Inoue told me your contribution is invaluable."

"I only hope I don't disappoint," Kagome replied.

"Nonsense," the two Youkai said simultaneously.

XXXXX

When Sesshoumaru came to bed, Kagome was waiting, lusty at the thought of finally being alone with him.

"I will see personally to your training," he said as he slid between the sheets. "I've fought alongside Eastern warriors for years; I know their strengths and weaknesses. I think they will probably start a soldier named Kenta, though I can almost guarantee Noboru will want a chance himself."

"Interesting pillow talk," Kagome said as she chewed lightly on his neck and slipped her hand down his flat, firmly muscled abdomen. "Why did you say yes?" she asked, sucking an earlobe.

He groaned as her fingers teased lower and lower. "The alternative wasn't nearly as interesting."

Smirking, she stroked him slowly. "You know, it's you I really want to fight."

"Kagome…" He captured a breast and squeezed lazily, gently pinching the hardening peak. "You don't stop trying do you?" he asked breathlessly.

"Never." She moved so she was lying atop him, straddling his hips with her legs. Kissing up his torso, she began to inch down so his erection was at her entrance.

"Miko, what are you doing?" The bottom position during mating was very submissive. "Inuyoukai females are never on top."

"How many times do I have to tell you," she said impaling herself on his length, one inch at a time, "I'm not a Youkai."

He moaned as she moved her wet heat down and licked up the side of his neck. Her warm weight on him, her heavy breasts were incredibly sensual, but it was nothing to the careful, slow, circling motions of her hips. She guided his strong arms above his head and pinned them down, never stopping the rhythm of her body on his. He knew he could flip her over on her back and regain the dominant posture, slamming into her, but he enjoyed her mastery, her complete control of him. She kissed his mouth and bit his bottom lip, mimicking the things he did to her when she was whimpering underneath him. The newness of her command over him though, was quickly lost in her need for more. More speed. More intensity. More wanting to consume him so fully, so perfectly. Panting his name, she moved faster, arching her back. Soon her breath grew ragged, and she buried her face in his hair. He felt her nails dig into his wrists and her hot wetness tighten around him as she reached her climax, sending him spiraling, falling.

They lay together quietly afterward, reflecting on this new dynamic between them, both content in the trust they had in each other. Through the window they saw a far-off flash of lightning, somewhere beyond the mountains. Many heartbeats later, a low rumble of thunder was heard. "A storm is coming," one of them said.

XXXXX

A lone figure left the rookery, unseen and unknown to the sleeping inhabitants of the stronghold, the sole witness to the messenger bird as it flew across the night sky, speeding toward Lord Okuri.


	29. Kayaku

Kagome, flanked by Sesshoumaru and General Inutaisho, walked the long corridor that led to the stronghold's largest meeting hall, trying to contain her trepidation. She was honored by the confidence General Inutaisho placed in her, but, feeling like a small child between the two much taller Youkai, was convinced her contribution would be minimal and hated the idea of being a disappointment. They entered a huge room, several dozen Youkai seated at the enormous table therein. Bows and greetings exchanged, Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat between Lady Seiobo and Lady Inoue, waiting for General Inutaisho to begin.

"Good morning, all. A pity this assembly had to convene so early, given a choice, I'd still be in bed," he said, ignoring Seiobo, who sniffed in disgust, devoid of sympathy for her mate's self-induced illness, "but we've much ground to cover today. I think it best if we begin with each intelligence officer detailing the information each House has gleaned, then we can compare and determine the totality of what we know. Lady Inoue, would you care to start?"

Lady Inoue stood with some difficulty, due to her advanced pregnancy, and bowed to the congregation. "Perhaps a brief history first. Nearly a year ago we began to focus on activities of the two Ningen generals, Akagawa and Kurono. They had been usual fixtures of the frontlines, drawn, not to the battle itself, but to the bloody aftermath, the pillage of weakened villages, the victimization of survivors. Their sudden curious absence late last winter raised our suspicions, so we monitored them specifically. A message intercepted early this summer told of this thing called kayaku, a weapon with enormous destructive potential.

"What we know of kayaku is that it was discovered accidentally over a year ago by an obscure alchemist. It was an incendiary device, some combination of brimstone and charcoal, that he thought promising enough to take to his feudal lord, General Akagawa. We will never be privilege to his identity or the original objective of his experimentation; his notes and materials were confiscated and he was thrown in prison, where we believe he has died. At first the exact nature of kayaku was unknown to us. We knew it was a combination of solid combustibles and that Akagawa recruited his own alchemists and resumed work in secret. Since summer we have learned they tried many different formulas, but seem to have come upon a breakthrough with the addition of saltpetre, which allowed the other ingredients to burn more rapidly, and also added stabilization. Akagawa recognized its value as a propellant and, after a few setbacks, too much smoke produced for example, has proceeded in that direction."

She paused and looked grim. "Kayaku is not the weapon itself, but the fuel. The Ningen generals began to design objects that, when used with this black powder, can hurl a projectile across a great distance, causing immense damage to the target. They range in size from the large, expelling objects that are capable of destroying a small building or wrecking a defensive wall, to the small and handheld, which can be aimed at close range. If these were massed produced, each individual Ningen could kill any number of Youkai, without even dirtying his hands. As we all can imagine, if the War were begun anew, the fighting would be completely different than that with which we are familiar. The bad news is that the prototypes have been perfected. The good news, we have every reason to believe it is not near ready on a large scale. I think…I hope by the end of these meetings, we will know just how close they really are, and what can be done about it."

All the Youkai knew most of this information already, however hearing it verbalized seemed to make it more real. The danger that was until that point theoretical now felt like a knife held to the collective throat. Kagome was somewhat shocked, wondering how Akagawa and Kurono had kept it a secret from the other generals and the Council. She had been in a position to hear things while at the Sisterhood, and it seemed that all the Families were very well informed of one another's business.

"Lady Inoue," asked Lord Seiryu quietly, "is it true then, what the spies originally feared? That it would be like fighting an army comprised entirely of miko?"

Kagome squirmed in her seat as many eyes briefly turned toward her.

"Unfortunately, yes," she answered. "While this weapon cannot purify, as miko are able, it can cause damage the likes of which we've not seen in ordinary Ningen."

General Inutaisho continued, his voice grim, "And since we've only come across a lone miko or two defending a settlement or village, we've never had to face a great many of them. Think on it…the threat cannot be exaggerated. We, Taiyoukai have vastly greater combat abilities than Ningen, but as we know, our numbers are dwindling and we are not invulnerable. Lesser Youkai cannot defend against this. We could be facing the annihilation of our race. Gods know those two have enough hate in them to pursue it."

"Perhaps," Lady Inoue said, "Commander Sawaki would like to continue at this point. He, I believe, has been keeping track of the Akagawa and Kurono most closely."

The intelligence master of the House of the South rose slowly. "Thank you, Lady Inoue. We all know the renegade generals left the Council shortly before the ratification of the peace treaty. They were also accompanied in their departure by a Lord Okashita. He has since paid huge bribes to the remaining Council members and has been welcomed back into their fold. Foolish, greedy Ningen. He is, of course, the generals' inside source of information, keeping them up on the status of the peace treaty, trade talks, and the like. We were hoping they would end up marginalized, but now, not only are they allowed to develop this weapon without having to maintain pretenses, they are fully aware of Ningen-Youkai cooperation and any areas that are vulnerable to exploitation. As desired by everyone as this peace is, centuries of belligerence cannot disappear because of one piece of paper."

"Excuse me, Commander Sawaki," interrupted Lady Inoue, "if I may add something." He nodded courteously. "Lady Kagome has told me Akagawa and Kurono are regarding highly by some miko. It is an area of potential problem."

Sawaki studied Kagome carefully. "That is interesting," he stated coolly. "How strong _is_ support for them at the Sisterhood? And now that the topic of miko has been broached, let me ask, what has become of that…fine Ningen institution? The laying down of arms, one could say, has made you and your sisters obsolete. Perhaps they are now looking for other causes. Were you particularly fond of the dear generals during your years there?"

Sesshoumaru growled low. "My mate will be addressed as Lady Kagome and without any such implications."

Kagome laid her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm and stood, bowing politely but steeled with resolve. She had had enough of feeling intimidated, and reminded herself sternly that she was a fighter and would defend the Sisterhood with her dying breath. Looking Sawaki in the eye she began, "The purpose of miko, divinely sanctioned by the Earth himself, is the preservation of Ningen society. Even with War's End, the threat of Youkai against Ningen is still a reality. You, yourself said one piece of paper will not eliminate belligerence. Miko serve as protectors of individual villages and strongholds as well as functioning in a healing and spiritual capacity. We will _never_ be obsolete," she said forcefully. "The support Akagawa and Kurono had at the Sisterhood should not be ignored, but it was no means pervasive; miko are loyal to Lady Kaede. As to your last question, I think my presence here speaks for itself."

She sat and looked down at her clenched hands, unaware of the approving glances from many Youkai, recognizing in her the fierce, proud miko they remembered from treaty negotiations. Lady Seiobo thrilled at seeing a Ryouyoukai upbraided, but sobered immediately when she noticed the lustful expression on Sesshoumaru's face. After his sanction of Kagome sparring, she would no longer put any behavior beyond him.

Lord Seiryu rose and intoned, "Lady Kagome, I assure you, no offense was intended. No one doubts your allegiance. In fact perhaps it would be advised that you correspond with your sister miko to gauge that loyalty you mentioned. If you think they would be honest with you."

Kagome straightened. "I would happily communicate with those still residing at the Sisterhood, and yes, I still have close friends there, but," she warned, "don't begin to think of me as an instrument of espionage."

Lord Byakku, though amused by the proceedings, decided to diffuse the growing tension, reckoning alienation did none of them any good. "Lady Nekoko has compiled information on the generals' access to raw materials needed in the manufacture of the weapons and kayaku."

"By all means, make your presentation, my Lady," Lord Seiryu acceded.

Lady Nekoko smiled with warmth and curiosity at Kagome, having heard much of the miko from Gina the night before. "The House of the North has spies scattered everywhere, keeping an eye on acquisition of raw materials. We know that in order to make kayaku, they need large amounts of charcoal, brimstone, and, especially, saltpetre. Charcoal is produced readily anywhere near a source of wood, and we can assume it will not be difficult for them to obtain all they require. Brimstone mines are at various locations, and reports tell of operations increasing these past two months. Within the formulation, brimstone is the ingredient needed in the smallest quantity. We are unsure of the ratios, but we can reasonably ascertain the amount they are able to get is sufficient for their needs. Saltpetre on the other hand, the most important component in terms of both proper function and volume, is not plentiful anywhere but overseas."

"If I may, Lady Nekoko," said the intelligence officer of the House of the East, Lord Araki. After receiving a polite bow, he continued, "I think I should share with you the information from various merchants and harbor towns we have gained. Unusually large amounts of saltpetre have been coming in from the mainland, only to disappear the next day. We should continue as if it is a certainty that the generals are capable of making all the black powder they wish."

The Youkai all shifted uncomfortably and looked at one another. This was news they were hoping was still months away. Akagawa and Kurono were making progress much more quickly than they had imagined possible.

"On the positive side," Lady Nekoko resumed, "they don't have access to many of the raw materials needed for the weapon itself. We believe the first models were bamboo tubes, filled with this black powder and small metal objects. The explosion that resulted from lighting kayaku successfully launched the projectile, but also destroyed the bamboo and resulted in many injuries. It would be impractical to use in a military campaign, both in terms of transporting such a large amount of bamboo and loss of life. So they tried lining the bamboo with metal reinforcement, which ultimately proved successful. Fortunately Akagawa and Kurono do not, at this time, have influence with Lord Fukuguchi, on whose land nearly all the Ningen lead, tin, and iron mines are located, in addition to all the largest smithies."

Lord Noboru sighed heavily. "So there is a cause for optimism in all this?" he asked.

The Torayoukai female smiled slyly. "I hate to…deflate you, Noboru. There is a gaping hole in our intelligence. We know they are able to procure the materials needed to manufacture kayaku and in all probability are indeed doing just that. As Lord Araki indicated, saltpetre is being imported and transported, but we don't know to where. We know brimstone is being extracted, but we don't know what happens to it once it leaves the mines. Akagawa and Kurono have a definite site of production, a base from which their operations are carried out. We have no idea where that place is located. Intercepted communications will only get us so far; we need direct knowledge from that site."

The room was silent as the Youkai reflected on the difficulties in gaining any more crucial information without that locale.

"Are there any leads?" asked Lord Sato carefully.

The continued silence was answer enough. No one wanted to be the individual to give voice to their failure.

Then Kagome got to her feet slowly. "I may know that place," she said simply, filling the void. She scanned the faces seated at the table and saw curiosity, anticipation, acceptance. "When my eldest surviving brother…died," the word tasted sour in her mouth, "the male Higurashi line died with him. I, young and unmarried…," she looked at Sesshoumaru for strength and, finding it, continued, "…unmarriageable, entered the Miko Sisterhood. I learned as I became older that our family lands were annexed illegally by my brother's commanding officer, General Kurono. They should have been held in trust for me and my sister. There were several issues up for vote at the Council at that time, and all the Heads of Household were scrambling to curry favor with each other in exchange for reassurance in voting a certain way. No one vocally opposed the usurpation." She bit her lip hard, the pain of the past clearly in her mind. "Our lands are a footnote in history. My father was regarded as a martyr, but the wrongs done our family were swept under the rug of…War untidiness and Council politics." The bitterness of history burned again, always following her, never far behind. "My family estate is situated on a large, isolated, heavily forested tract of land with a wide river running through it. A river that is fast, but navigable, and fed by the rivers that run all through Ningen territory. There is also an ancient smelting furnace. It had fallen into disuse, but should be still completely functional. If the place you have in mind is hidden, yet accessible, in control of the generals, but not on the maps as such, and able to process minerals and metals, I advise you turn your attention to Higurashi lands."

"And you thought you wouldn't be able to assist us," Lady Inoue kindly whispered in her ear once she retook her seat. Kagome gripped her hand gratefully.

"Yes," purred Lady Nekoko, green eyes flashing, "Lady Kagome, you are proving most interesting. I'm imagining what other talents you possess."

Kagome blushed at the intimate, suggestive tone in her voice, remembering tiger demons took many lovers.

General Inutaisho stood. "I suggest we end for the day. It is established the Ningen generals are moving forward rapidly, more than we cared to admit was probable. We need to put notions of our own superiority aside. We are underestimating our enemy and their abilities, I fear at our peril. Let us reconvene in two days, after we all have an opportunity to contact our spies in the field regarding the information Lady Kagome has provided."

As they exited the hall, Sesshoumaru hung back to have a semi-private moment with his mate. He trailed an elegant claw down the side of her face, searching her eyes, and despite the dire news, he felt nearly content. "Well done."

Kagome knew she had been useful and was happy, but his good opinion was only one she really sought. Underneath his stony coldness, passion simmered patiently, and she wished they were completely alone.

"I need to spend some time attending to the troops, and then I plan to speak with Lord Noboru about rules for this sparring match. I have a feeling all the Houses will want to participate. I would apologize for putting you in this position, but I know you're secretly overjoyed." She tried, but couldn't quite keep the expression of ecstasy from her face. "Or not so secretly," he said, frowning. "Meet me at the training grounds in three hours. I'll make sure we are left to ourselves."

"Keeping me hidden?" she teased, "or did you have something else in mind entirely," she added naughtily, running her hand down his muscled abdomen.

"Tactically," he deadpanned, stopping the downward progression of her fingers, "it is unwise to reveal one's strengths to an enemy. I don't want them to know more than necessary about your abilities, though certainly our own troops have been questioned at length on your fighting style."

He left her to join his father for inspections, but all he really wanted was to bend her over the huge table in the hall and sate their needs.

XXXXX

Kagome and Kouga had just finished a long, fairly one-sided bout when Sesshoumaru entered the training arena. "You're late," Kouga accused, annoyed, then sullenly added, "my Lord." Sesshoumaru had asked to meet in order to consult with him on Kagome's strengths and weaknesses in hand-to-hand combat, and though he showed up on time, an hour ago, Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. Kagome insisted on not 'just waiting around, doing nothing' and proceeded to administer a sound beating. He hadn't been this sore since the last time he was forced to fight her.

"It couldn't be helped," Sesshoumaru replied, raising an eyebrow at the insolence. "This sparring match is fast developing into a tournament. We got to work on the initial match-ups, and, of course, everything is complicated if the Byakku has a hand in it." He saw Kagome, flushed, panting, and dripping with sweat. "How did she do?" he asked Kouga, who was in a similar state, though lacking Kagome's exhilarated expression.

"Let's just say, I've become personally acquainted with the floor." He limped toward the double doors. "Test her yourself next time."

Kagome punched her mate on the arm, lightly and playfully. "Ready? I'm good for another round."

"No," he said firmly, having been confronted with all the disrespect he could be expected to ignore. "Come up to our rooms. You have enough time to bathe before dinner."

"Why not go to the baths?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just saw Gina and Nekoko go in there. I'll have Jaken bring some hot water up for you."

"Awww, you want Gina to have some privacy. You're so sweet."

His withering glare would have made anyone else cringe in fear. Kagome merely giggled and threw her arms around neck, kissing his saturnine face loudly. Her warm, moist, salty body pressed against him instantly transported him to the many times they were naked and sweaty between the sheets. She saw his eyes tinge red just before he threw her, shrieking happily, over his shoulder and carried her to their bed.

_A/N Kayaku is the Japanese word for gunpowder_.


	30. Swords

The leader of the House of the West watched as the assembly of Youkai greeted each other and solemnly took their places, all anxious to begin discussions. The seat next to Sesshoumaru was unoccupied, he noted with a raised eyebrow, but his son didn't seem concerned.

The previous two days had been spent encrypting summaries of the compiled information and dispatching them to the spies scattered across the land, and more than once General Inutaisho thanked the gods that his grandfather had insisted on keeping a huge aviary stocked with messenger birds bred for both speed and distance. The code readers did not sleep at all that last night, sifting over the return missives as they arrived. Gina scolded him for keeping Lady Inoue so busy, but it couldn't be helped; her ability to decipher was essential. Now they gathered to determine their next move, a daunting prospect considering the dangers of a single misstep.

He stood slowly and addressed them. "Greetings again, to all of you. Now that we've directed our agents' attention to Higurashi family lands, our purpose today is to decide how to proceed, specifically whether or not to inform the Ningen Council of our findings. Will those in favor of sharing our knowledge please begin."

There was a brief pause as the Youkai regarded one another. Lord Araki, intelligence officer of the House of the East, stood. "As we know, Kurono and Akagawa have an ally on the Council of Great Families. We certainly cannot communicate with the group as a whole, but I believe we should, at least, make an attempt with the generals we had contacted late this summer. They have proven themselves trustworthy, and we need Ningen allies."

"I concur that we need allies with the Ningen," said Lord Sawaki, rising, "but, at this point, trustworthiness is questionable. All we really know is that the members of the Council can be bribed. Yes, Generals Furuki, Kitabashi, and Miyamoto desired War's End, but will they side with us if forced to choose?"

Lord Noboru got to his feet. "They have already shown whose side they will take. They risked everything in proposing the peace treaty originally, and we'd be foolish if we ignored the help they could provide now."

"We'd be foolish if we tipped our hand too quickly," countered Sawaki. "Our advantage currently lies with the fact that, so far as we know, Ningen remain ignorant to our knowledge of kayaku. If we alert any of them, that advantage will be erased. And who is to say they support us over their generals?"

General Suzaku now stood. "I say it. Our own vulnerability lies over the long term. Our eventual population decline. The realization of this weapon. Ningen have primarily immediate-term weaknesses. Their famine and refugee situations are problems that necessitate the continuation of the peace treaty. A resumption of war would devastate them. Even if they had full function of kayaku, it would still divert resources, food, and shelter to armies rather than those who are without. They could reengage in hostilities, but it would mean mass starvation and displacement to their people. Surely Furuki knows that."

"I agree it is illogical for them to want to break the treaty, but they could easily be persuaded by Kurono and Akagawa of the benefits."

"Lord Sawaki is correct," said Lord Seiryu, Leader of the South. "Ningen have never shown anything but contempt for prior treaties. There is nothing to make us believe this one will be honored."

Lady Inoue struggled to her feet. "I beg to differ, Lord Seiryu. Lady Kagome obviously shows they are in earnest. If we think of them all as the enemy, we may be missing an opportunity to gain information and allies of our own. Spies on the ground can only do so much."

"While it is true that Lady Kagome resides with Youkai, she is but one woman. They would justify sacrificing her with ease. I still say it is too early to throw our trust in that direction," Lord Seiryu insisted.

"I believe the Ningen generals who worked with us to achieve the peace treaty are honorable men," General Inutaisho asserted. "It may be premature to contact them, but we should at least start making plans to include them in our efforts. We need to learn how to defend against this new weapon, and if there is a chance to sabotage it, we may need help. As I have said before, we have too long assumed our superiority. We need to accept the fact that this could require working with Ningen allies."

"General Inutaisho and I have had much battle field experience with these three generals," Suzaku said, "and I agree, they are honorable men. I think contacting them would be a show of trust."

Sesshoumaru and Noboru rose to concur, but Lord Sato, General Inutaisho's closest advisor, stood and spoke, "But is the show of trust worth it if it results in betraying our position?" He eyed his lord carefully. "There surely can be no harm in waiting at least until our spies can search Higurashi lands and give a report."

"The harm may be in waiting too long," General Suzaku said, glowering. "If the rebel generals get to the Council at large before we do, we will have lost a tactical advantage."

Lady Nekoko looked slyly at her father, Lord Byakku, and rose to her feet. "Let us sit," she invited. "Please." The female tiger youkai paused, not bothering to suppress her amused grin as she waited for the standing Youkai to reluctantly take their seats. Nekoko, a born trickster, lived to stir the pot. If she had to be the one to negotiate for the greater good, at least she could tease while she did it. "All we know for certain is that we trust each other. I think we can agree that the Ningen generals who helped arrange the peace treaty are to be believed, though perhaps now is not the precise time to test that assumption. It is also agreed that we need crucial information before we know exactly how close the renegades are to using this weapon on the battle field. I propose we wait to make a substantive move until we receive intelligence from Lady Kagome's family estate, at which time we can alert key members of the Council. Make an offer to work to together, accompanied by a soft threat, the lowering of hunting quotas for example, to emphasize the precariousness of their position."

"Oh the irony," laughed Lord Haruto, breaking the silence. "A Torayoukai suggesting prudence and compromise. Lady Nekoko, is it lying down with the dogs which is affecting you so positively?"

"Mmm, Lord Haruto," she replied flirtatiously, "perhaps you should try it yourself."

Lady Seiobo, already irritated, decided to put a stop to that conversation before someone took offense. "Lady Nekoko, of course," she began brusquely, "is correct about waiting for information before we go to the Council. Our spies have been alerted, now it is up to them."

General Inutaisho was grateful for his mate's quick intervention. He hated the niceties of diplomacy.

The meeting continued the rest of the morning as the Youkai spymasters related the messages received and further tasks were assigned, finally breaking up after consensus was achieved. As they left together, General Inutaisho asked Sesshoumaru the reason for Kagome's absence.

"She pushed herself to the point of exhaustion yesterday, and I felt she should sleep," he answered, "though she's probably up and back in the arena by now. The woman is tiringly single-minded." And impressive, he reflected. He had overseen her training the day before and, though he had seen her spar many times, her physical abilities and quick thinking still amazed him.

"Have the details of the tournament been hammered out?" All the House leaders were excited about the proposed contest, the inherent rivalries and competitiveness quickly getting the better of them.

"After meeting with Lord Noboru and Lord Haruto extensively yesterday, I believe we finally worked out a framework upon which all can agree. It will take place tomorrow, single-elimination, each House putting forward two challengers, who will draw lots to determine the match-ups," Sesshoumaru reported as they walked toward the arena. "The first round will be empty hand, the final two fought with sword."

"I can't wait to see it," the General enthused. "I shouldn't be so eager to see a Ningen humiliate Youkai, but the look on Suzaku's face will be priceless. It may even make putting up with your mother's coldness worth it. She threw me out of bed last night when I told her about the wagers that I plan to put on the fights."

"You know, you only have yourself to blame," Sesshoumaru said dryly. "You're lucky Mother doesn't hold her grudges long. Usually."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Winter's coming fast, and she hates to sleep alone when it's cold," he chuckled. "How _is_ the training going?"

Sesshoumaru noticed the pointed interest in his father's voice and wondered what he wagered. "She can disarm most of our warriors in little time, though I think her familiarity with them is a factor. I would that there was someone new, someone she's not sparred with before, to offer the unexpected; she'll be tested tomorrow. I'd ask you to do it," he said sardonically, "but she's already fought you."

General Inutaisho laughed loudly. "Heard about that, did you? I've not seen anything like her," he admitted. "Why not train with her yourself?"

"Good gods, did she put you up to that? This tournament is bad enough," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I'm not about to fight my own mate."

They entered the training arena to find Kagome going through forms. She saw them and jogged over, smiling brightly. At the Sisterhood Kagome had always enjoyed hard physical training, and, feeling in her best shape since turning eighteen, she looked forward to the challenge of competing against the most seasoned warriors the Houses had to offer. "I was just getting started. Who do you have for me to fight today?" she asked, looking at General Inutaisho with delight.

Sesshoumaru was torn between approval of her ambition, disapproval of her cheek, and lust. "I'm taking you to the armory, miko. You need a better sword."

As they walked toward the armory, a large building near the barracks housing the majority of the weapons and armor, Kagome said, "I know each House will have two representatives tomorrow. Who is the other beside me?

"Kouga, though he only agreed when he learned that members of the same House won't fight each other unless both make it to the final round. Seems he is not interested in being your punching bag," he remarked.

"I think he secretly likes it," she said. "Gina said Ayame has him wrapped around her little finger. I guess you're not the only dog who likes to be controlled by a female," she taunted, reaching behind and groping his backside.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled as he grabbed the straying hand. "I'll teach you control tonight, naughty miko. Now behave." His admonishment was followed by a surreptitious fondling of her breast.

"Why don't you enter the tournament?" she asked, playfully baiting. "As powerful as you are, you seem the logical choice."

"I can't be beaten in single-combat," he replied simply. "There's no honor in fighting a contest with a foregone conclusion."

This made Kagome curious. She longed to see all of what he was capable, only knowing of his reputation as supremely powerful.

The entrance to the armory was flanked by two stone-faced guards, who opened the doors for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Inside were countless racks and shelves containing the manor's arsenal of armor, bows, quivers, staffs, and swords. They walked through the vast, crowded room to a smaller area in the back. Armor and swords were hung on the wall, displayed reverently, almost as if it were a shrine. Kagome recognized the armor she had seen worn by Sesshouamru and General Inutaisho and was in awe of the craftsmanship of the tooled leather and forged metal plates and highly lacquered scabbards.

"These belong to the leaders and ranking officers of the House. We all possess several swords of varying lengths and purposes, some are worn every day, some, housed here, are only used for battle or ceremony. When a male Taiyoukai reaches the age of majority, a sword is forged for him, staying with him all his life and into the grave," he explained, "though there is a special bond between a Taiyoukai and every weapon he uses. Ownership can only be transferred if taken by force or freely bestowed. My father, as House leader, has given you permission to use one of these."

"I'm honored," she said honestly, surprised and grateful. Kagome perused the swords hanging beneath her mate's armor. They were all remarkable, but one caught her eye. It seemed to pulse, as if alive. The hilt was decorated with elaborate braided cord and had an intricately carved brass hand guard. "This one's beautiful," she said, running her fingers down the length.

"It's worthless. Tenseiga," he spat, voice dripping with derision. "Its purpose is to heal. The ancient Youkai bladesmith who made it for me said it can resurrect the dead…that the sword would show me how. Fool. A sword is to bring death, not cheat it."

"Restore life? It sounds very powerful."

"It doesn't work. The one time I tried to use it, nothing happened."

Kagome turned to look at him, standing so calm and still, with a hard heaviness beneath the stoicism. She wanted to know more, but decided it was not the time to probe. "Well I definitely need the hurting-type sword," she said lightly, changing the subject. "Show me another."

They examined several, all of the finest quality, honed blades with a single, razor-sharp edge. Kagome paused in front of one hanging under General Inutaisho's armor. Its well-worn hilt was wrapped with gray silk and capped with gold at the end. "My father's battle sword," he stated, seeing where her attention was fixed.

Kagome grasped the scabbard near the hand guard and slowly lifted it from the pegs on which it rested. She gripped the hilt and firmly pulled the sword from its sheath. The blade sang, a solitary high note like a wail of mourning. Metal shone bright and deadly in the filtering sun; the deep groove cut into the blade a dark valley. "This sword killed my father," she whispered, staring at it.

"Kagome…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

She shook her head, barely perceptible, as if hypnotized. She dropped the scabbard and ran her palm along the edge, cutting flesh, leaving a vivid stain of liquid red on the cold steel. Her thumb retraced the trail of blood, smearing it along the blade, blurring the anger. "I want this one," she said, quietly resolute. "Will your father give consent?"

Sesshoumaru watched her with narrowed eyes. "Kagome, are you certain?" he asked carefully. "We can find a more appropriate one."

"It's a good sword. Longer than many, but that will help compensate for my shorter reach," she said logically. She looked up at him. Grief and stubbornness were drawn on her face in equal measure. "I'm connected to it." Grief won over, and she quickly blinked back tears. "I need to be alone."

"Kagome…"

"I'm not running from you, Sesshoumaru. I…I'm alright." She smiled at him softly. "I just need to be alone a little while. I'm alright." She sheathed the sword and turned, head held high, but burdened.

He watched her walk away and felt the leaden weight of history tugging at them once again.

XXXXX

"What were you able to learn of her from Sesshoumaru's troops, Kenta?" Lord Noboru asked the hulking Takayoukai standing next to him. They met after the morning meeting to discuss the upcoming tournament.

"Nothing too specific," he said. "I had to wait until they were well into their cups last night before I could even bring up the subject of the Ningen woman. She must be quite a fighter. All they would own is that she's fast and smart, expert with a sword, and has beaten each of them at one time or another. They spoke of her with respect, like she's one of them."

Noboru burst out laughing. "If you'd have told me a year ago that the great Lord Sesshoumaru would be mated to a Ningen, a miko no less, whom he would permit to train with his troops, I'd have called you utterly deficient in common sense." He shook his head to clear the mirth from it. "As appealing as the idea of taking her down myself in the final round, I've consulted with Lord Haruto, and it is agreed—she cannot be allowed to get that far. The honor of our Houses is at stake. Indeed that of all Youkai. The West must not be triumphant."

"And what are you suggesting, my lord?" Kenta inquired. Lord Noboru was honorable and would never fix a fight, but there were many methods to achieve one's end.

"That the Youkai who is first paired with the miko doesn't fight to win, but to injure. If she does happen to make it past the first round, she'll be unable to continue." He paused and looked around, verifying their privacy. "Nothing that would end in permanent damage. Sesshoumaru would kill the unfortunate opponent. No, she just needs a handicap…a broken arm, perhaps?"

"Which arm? I was able to surmise her single-arm strokes are equally strong on both sides. I suggest we target a knee. One good kick could have her—"

"—crawling away, or worse, carried out, crying in pain? The perpetrator would find himself disemboweled by her mate in an instant. We can't cripple her. She needs to be able to walk away…just not fight further." He frowned guiltily; the matter was distasteful, but necessary. "Now then, everyone has a dominant side. At dinner observe with which hand she eats. If you are matched against her tomorrow, focus your efforts on that arm. I'll tell the same to Lord Haruto. The North, of course, is being difficult and won't name their entrants. There's only a one in three chance she'll be against one of them, so the odds are on our side."

"Yes, my lord. But if she's half as shrewd as they implied last night, it might not be as easy as you'd like," Kenta said.

"Bahh," Noboru snorted dismissively. "Don't tell me you are besotted with the puny human as well. Sesshoumaru may have found himself a little firebrand for his bed, but it's high time she learned her place in _our_ world."

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru, lying in bed alone, caught scent of his mate just before he heard her enter their darkened bedroom. She laid his father's sword gently on the table and shrugged off her clothes as she walked toward the bed, leaving them where they fell, then crawled between the sheets. Her cold, naked body pressed against him, but the mouth at his neck was warm. He hadn't known what type of behavior to expect from her upon coming to bed, but this was not even considered. She had come back to the arena that afternoon and trained hard, though seemed distant and distracted. She quit early, pleading a need to meditate, and was absent from dinner. He granted her expressed need for solitude. Anticipating melancholy or anger, it was a pleasant surprise to find her climbing on top of him, a chill hand brushing down his side, tongue and teeth working his collarbone with a ferocity he'd not yet seen in her.

"I need you," she said urgently, moving down, settling her moist heat against his hardening length. Her hands explored his strong shoulders, followed by her mouth as she kissed and nibbled his ivory skin. He ran his hands up her bent legs, delighting in the smooth, muscled flesh, caressing her hips, then kneading her round backside, long fingers teasing her already dripping entrance. Her attentions moved to his broad chest, nimble tongue tracing pectorals and fixing on a nipple. She licked lazy circles, tasting it while he moaned, then bit sharply, eliciting a shocked gasp from him. None of his prior lovers had ever done such a thing, and he felt her smirking as she continued lightly chewing. Her reward was a rough slap to the bottom, and it was Kagome's turn to be taken aback. The expression of disconcert on her face was replaced by a wicked grin, as she scolded, "Bad dog," and proceeded to push her hips back, grinding against his now fully engorged erection.

He guided her hips lower and thrust up with his own, submerging himself in her hot, silken depths. "Gods, Kagome," he growled, claws digging into her as he tried, unsuccessfully, not to break skin. She groaned his name and laid her forehead on his shoulder, content to let him move her body up and down against his. The sensations increased in intensity, leaving his breath ragged and her clinging to his arms.

She straightened and pushed herself up, arching her back to take him more fully, moving with him. The new position hit a swollen, sensitive spot that made her scream in pleasure. "Faster. Unnhhh…gods…harder. Fuck me harder," she moaned. The sight of her above him, demanding, flushed with ecstasy as her climax hit, sent him tumbling over the edge. She sank down numbly, and they panted together, sweaty and satisfied.

Kagome felt and heard the rhythmic drumbeat of his heart, pounding under her cheek. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "how is that I spend half my life burying pain and sorrow under mountains of work, but when I'm with you, whom I've known a month, I forget so effortlessly?" He didn't answer, merely stroked her hair, sliding his claws along the nape of her neck. Sensing that their intimacy made him less guarded than usual, she decided to ask him the question that had been itching at the back of her mind since they had stood in front of the exquisite sword in the armory. "Whom did you try to bring back? With Tenseiga." Her voice was gentle and firm.

Now limp, he slipped out of her and rolled her off him. "Kintaro, after he killed himself," he replied without a trace of emotion. "There wasn't enough left of my sister and her pup to try. Kintaro was whole. But Tensaiga did nothing. It failed. I failed," he sighed heavily. "After that it went into the armory, and I swore I'd never use it again. If it wouldn't save someone like him it was worthless to me."

Kagome kissed his lips tenderly. He wore a hard, expressionless mask, but the beautiful topaz eyes were filled with grief. "Perhaps the sword didn't save him because he didn't want to live without his mate and child."

His face softened slightly. "Perhaps." He pulled her close into his arms.

"What an odd pair we are," she murmured after a moment.

"Hmm? A Ningen and a Youkai?"

"A miko and a Taiyoukai." Her fingers twisted in the long hair that had fallen over his shoulder. "What did you think of me when we first met?"

"That you were a halfwit," he answered automatically. "You looked stunned and vacant."

"Hey," she protested, tugging on his hair, "that's not kind. I _was_ a little tired and overwhelmed."

"That was only at first. I quickly realized you were an insolent miko with a foul mouth and a nasty temper."

She laughed softly. "And look how wrong you were."

"I'll stand by the accuracy of my initial perceptions. Ouch! Stop pulling my hair, vicious miko." He pushed her back, pinning her against the pillows. "And what did you think of me?" he asked, nuzzling the bite mark near the side of her neck.

"When I first saw you I thought you were beautiful. A bit later I decided you were painfully arrogant." She sighed in bliss at the things he was doing to her throat and jaw line with his lips and teeth. "_I_ was right on both counts."

"You are dangerously close to a prolonged spanking," he threatened, mouth heading south once again to capture a rosy-tipped breast.

"Promise?" she moaned.

"As much as I'd like to see that lovely white ass bright red, it's time to go to sleep, miko." He lay back and gathered her to him. "Tomorrow is a big day, and you'll need to be at your best."


	31. The Tournament Part One

The din at the hastily constructed outdoor arena was intense. A mixture of boastful cheers, shouts of recognition, and excited chatter all competing with each other to be heard, the noise grew as the crowd increased. Every resident had turned out to watch the tournament, save the unlucky guards who were posted to stand sentry at the gates and along the wall. Many of the main Western families had been told of the competition and rushed to the stronghold to lend their support. Even the manor servants, typically separated from the goings on of their betters, were present. There were long lines in front of the bookmakers, those in queue waiting to learn the matchups before placing bets on the outcomes.

Kagome and Gina walked together, past the servants and peasants standing on the dead grass, past the throngs of Youkai soldiers vying for a better spot, to the stands where the nobles and officers were seated. The tiered benches were arranged around a large, four-sided platform that was raised several feet off the ground. Kagome felt the familiar excitement and focus that preceded a match. It had been over two years since her last serious one—a fight that she and her opponent barely survived, a fight that was legendary at the Sisterhood and resulted in several changes in an attempt to reduce the brutality. She had spent the majority of the morning stretching and meditating and was now ready and centered for the battle ahead.

Gina looked at her friend and grimaced. "So you are really going through with this?" She shook her head disdainfully. "I will never understand those who fight for any reason other than self-preservation."

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Aren't you going to sit with Lady Seiobo and the Lord General?" she asked as Gina took a seat in the front next to Ayame, who was bouncing a drooling, giggling Ichirou on her knee. The Taiyoukai were congregated on the upper levels, which afforded the most advantageous view. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru conversing with his father, who could scarcely contain his enthusiasm. The other Taiyoukai were seated according to House, all dressed in their finest, looking regal and imposing.

"I need to be close to the…action in case there's an injury that requires immediate attention. These things are always so damned violent," she muttered darkly. "It will be hard enough for me to sit here and watch you. I don't know how Sesshoumaru will be able to handle it. The instinct to protect a mate is visceral in Inuyoukai males; to think he will have to sit still while you get hit and get hurt, possibly badly…he must be tied to his chair or something." She sighed and smiled up at Kagome. "Come sit with us before you need to join the other participants."

Kagome, suddenly feeling horribly guilty, took a seat on the other side of Ayame and tickled Ichirou, who chortled happily. "May I?" she asked.

Ayame handed over her plump pup as if he were on fire. "This one's going to be trouble. I can tell already. Too much of his father in him."

Kagome watched gurgling Ichirou and, having never seen Kouga with a spit bubble coming out of his mouth, wondered what she meant.

"Kouga used to be in these tournaments and win all the time. He had older brothers to emulate after all," Ayame said. "I have such mixed feelings. When we were courting, I was thrilled at his reckless bravery, his strength. Now I just hope he loses quickly, so I don't have to worry anymore."

"He's an accomplished fighter," Kagome said, somewhat confused over Ayame's ambivalence.

"Oh I know," Ayame acknowledged, "but all of them are. I just want him to be safe. He's got a pup to think of now." She frowned. "It'll be hard enough when he goes back on patrol. I hate to even think there might be War again."

Kagome regarded the pup on her lap and shuddered at the notion hostilities returning. Growing up, War was an immutable fact of life, but the peace treaty changed that. She knew the slender threads that held it together would solidify with time, but kayaku threatened to tear them apart. Feeling an unnerving sense of dread, she smiled wanly. "The Houses are doing everything they can to prevent it."

"I know, but I want so badly for Kouga to see his pup grow. The return of War…" She sighed sadly.

Gina stood and waved at Azami as she walked past the crowds. "Lady Azami has suddenly become rather popular. She's being courted by both Lord Haruto and Sato's son, Lord Akeno. I think she enjoys the attention of fawning suitors. She's confided to me that her father and Naraku were quite cruel, when they weren't ignoring her. As if that couldn't be assumed."

Kagome gave Ichirou back to his mother and rose when Azami joined them. "Lady Azami, take my seat. I need to go to the other participants."

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," she said warmly. "And good luck to you. Oh…Lady Kagome, if you happen to get matched with Lord Haruto," she added with feigned shyness, "don't hit him in the face."

They burst into giggles; Lord Haruto, with his jet black hair and eyes, was stunningly attractive.

"I'll make no promises," Kagome said over her shoulder, as she went to where the other competitors were gathered. She took her place next to Kouga and glanced behind her at the other entrants in the tournament.

Kouga followed her eyes. "The two with orange hair are from the North. The Twin Tigers they're called, brothers named Yemon and Kinjiro. I watched them train yesterday. They are both incredibly strong, but a little slow. If I were you I'd pray to be matched with one of them. Your speed would give you the best advantage there."

Kagome watched as they laughed with each other, apparently at ease, and wondered if she could be that lucky.

"Next to Lord Haruto is Commander Mizuchi. I only know of the Ryuyoukai by reputation—I've never served with them in battle—but they are known as tough and shrewd warriors. Honestly, I'm surprised Lord Haruto isn't sitting with the other Taiyoukai. His older brother was killed a few years ago in the War, and he's not only the Heir to the House of the South, but the last of that line."

Perhaps he's trying to impress someone, Kagome thought deviously. She looked at the Youkai next to them. Lord Noboru she recognized. Next to him was the largest Youkai, outside bear demons, that she'd ever laid eyes on. "Who's that?" she asked.

Kouga snorted a short laugh. "Kenta. A wilting flower, isn't he? Don't let his size fool you. He's as fast and smart as you. I've seen him take on four at once and win. The East and the West have fought together in the War for centuries, and I know them both well. Lord Noboru I've sparred with many times and…my record is mixed. We're pretty evenly matched."

Kagome turned back and thanked him for the information.

Kouga looked grim. "Lady Kagome, I feel I should warn you. I think they're planning to take you out of the competition."

"Of course they are. This is a tournament."

"I mean it. Something's going on. Just be careful."

She was unimpressed by his concern. "The point of a fight is to win. I don't expect the others to treat me gently." He was jabbed playfully by her elbow. "Ichirou has gotten big. Ayame seemed to hint he is a handful."

He smiled proudly. "Nah. He can roll over now, and she's just not used to it yet. Already he's fallen out of bed twice, and we can't put him down anywhere except the floor."

They were interrupted by the hard, heavy beat of ceremonial drums, signaling to the crowd to be quiet. Generals Inutaisho and Suzaku and Lords Seiryu and Byakku climbed the steps onto the platform, facing the competitors. Kagome was impressed anew by their commanding presence, all in military dress, fully armed.

"We are here to commence this tournament," General Inutaisho announced loudly, silencing the drumming. "First the formalities. Pairings will be decided by random draw. Participants will pick tiles, two sets numbered one through four, each number pitted against the like, first round empty-hand. The second round will be fought by the winning number one against two, three versus four. No member of a House will fight a member of the same House unless both achieve the last round. We will start with empty-hand, mid and final rounds by sword. A match ends only when a competitor yields, is deemed unable to continue by at least half of the adjudicators, or is forced off the platform." General Inutaisho locked eyes with Kagome and grinned. "We have met each other on many occasions for the purpose of contest. This time is unique, marked by the participation of a Ningen, now one of us, symbolizing the peace treaty. Let us acknowledge those lost during the War." All heads bowed and a reverent hush settled like a shroud on the gathered throng. "The combatants will now come forward."

They walked up the steps, led by Lords Noboru and Haruto, the participants of the highest rank, followed by Kagome, then the rest. The adjudicators, an elderly, senior member of each House, came after, a large bronze bowl held by the hosting Western representative. The contestants each approached and blindly chose a tile from the bowl. Kagome looked at hers. _Two_.

Once all had chosen tiles, General Inutaisho said, "Ones step forward." Mizuchi and Yemon came up to stand in front of the Taiyoukai, quietly sizing each other up. "Twos."

Kagome was dismayed to find Kenta moving with her. They stood next to each other, alongside the first pair, and she craned her neck to see him staring at her with derision. The pit of Kagome's stomach plummeted when she realized up close he was even bigger than she thought—taller even than Sesshoumaru and twice as wide. Noboru and Kinjiro stood next to them, followed by Haruto and Kouga. "Good!" General Inutaisho shouted after it was determined no House would fight one its own in the first two rounds. "No need to redraw. The first pair will begin shortly!"

The drumming started again at a much more frantic pace, and the leaders of the Houses filed down the steps, the participants not holding a number one tile following. The Taiyoukai walked straight to the bookmakers, bypassing the growing lines, as was their right, House loyalty conflicting with reality in consideration of their wagers.

Kagome and Kouga retook their seats and looked at each other ominously. She thought she could feel Kenta staring a hole in the back of her head, and searched her mind, all her memories of training and fighting for the best way to approach this match.

"I'm…_painfully_ aware that you can handle yourself, Lady Kagome, and Kenta knows Sesshoumaru would kill him in a heartbeat if he hurt you too badly, but it's not too late to cede, you know."

Kagome glared at him with anger and disbelief. "I have never ceded a fight in my life, and I don't plan to start now." She snuck a quick peak over her shoulder. "He _is_ awfully large," she admitted ruefully. "I just need to figure out how to come at him. Usually that size suggests a lack of speed, and I utilize quick strikes with great benefit."

Kouga laughed. "No need to remind me," he said. Sometimes when they sparred he was flat on his ass before he even knew she'd made a move.

"But if Kenta is fast, getting close will be dangerous," Kagome continued, thoughtfully. "If he is able to grab hold of me, he can just fling me off the platform, and there'd be little I could do to prevent it. I need to keep my distance more than I'm used to, but I'm too small comparatively for anything other than close strikes or kicks to do any damage." She sighed with determination. "I'll just have to be faster than he is."

Their attention was diverted. The four House leaders had placed their bets and were now reseated with the other Taiyoukai. General Inutaisho raised his arm, indicating the beginning of the first fight. The drumming continued and the noise of the crowd increased as the first two competitors bowed in the direction of the Taiyoukai, then to each other.

The two Youkai were well-matched in size, but as soon as the fight commenced, it became apparent that their styles differed considerably. Mizuchi favored complex foot work, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks at the Torayoukai, each alone not doing too much damage individually, but the cumulative effect of the many blows would ultimately weaken and tire the recipient. Yemon however, though not as fast as Mizuchi, was big and patient, staying on the defensive until an opening presented itself.

Kagome tried to watch the match, knowing that if she made it past Kenta, she'd be fighting the victor and the more she could analyze a potential opponent's strengths and weaknesses, the better she could prepare herself. But all she could think about was Kenta and his size and the way he had looked down at her, almost ridiculing her much smaller stature.

The longer the fight lasted, the more the throng cheered and jeered, bets constantly exchanged. Yemon waited, absorbing blows, then made his move. Mizuchi had just regained his footing after a glancing blow, and Yemon hit hard, catching the him off guard, making him stumble. A powerful side kick to the abdomen laid Mizuchi flat, and the adjudicators unanimously declared the semi-conscious Ryouyoukai unable to continue. Yemon lifted his arms in triumph, then bowed respectfully to the Taiyoukai and left the platform, followed by Mizuchi, helped by Gina, who was attending and shaking her head with disgust.

Kagome suddenly startled, coming to her senses. It was her turn. She rose slowly, looking toward Sesshoumaru, who watched her with an intangible expression. The walk to the steps up the platform seemed to take forever, as the roar of the crowd became deafening, though Kagome was completely oblivious. She was focused only on her opponent, standing like a quiet mountain, still and imposing, at the foot of the steps, deferring to her right, as the mate of a Taiyoukai, to walk before him. Swallowing her doubt and squaring her shoulders, she took the steps deliberately, refusing to be intimidated.

They stood in the center of the platform, three yards apart, scrutinizing one another cannily.

Kenta smirked. He watched when she had drawn a tile, taking note which was her dominant side, and planned accordingly. He took pains to never underestimate an opponent and recognized power in the Ningen woman, but was certain he could take her. She was utterly dwarfed by him, and he knew that with one firm grip on an upper arm, he could throw her off the platform effortlessly. He would focus on her right side, as Noboru wished, though it was unnecessary. He had no intentions of letting her make it to the second round.

Kagome forced herself to stay calm, mind abuzz with her strategic options. Because his much greater height would make it difficult for him to reach her if she stayed low, that was probably her best chance. Unfortunately it also limited her method of attack. She hated to think that she would be fighting defensively so much, but her only choice was to evade him then rely on speed to strike. Her lower body was far stronger, so her offensive moves would primarily be kicks, but kick where, she fretted. She barely came to his chest, putting his head all but out of reach, and even if she managed to land a blow, how much damage could it possibly do to someone his size?

They bowed, first to the Taiyoukai seated high in the stands, then to each other. Kagome set her stance, right foot forward, bent knees, staying light on her feet. Kenta immediately charged, assailing with a double front kick, which Kagome easily eluded. Too easily. She knew he was testing her.

He came at her again, more aggressively this time, with a strong punch, high kick combination, but Kagome kept her defense soft, redirecting his force, upsetting his balance enough that she was able to quickly close in and drive her fist into a vulnerable underarm pressure point, follow up with a knee that didn't quite reach his floating rib on the exposed side, then spring out of the way.

Grinning poisonously at her, shaking some feeling back into his numb upper arm, Kenta realized this would not at all be as easy as he originally surmised. "Little scamp." Time to concentrate on her right arm. Victory was not assured.

Their dance continued, but Kenta was a quick learner. Kagome felt that he had adjusted his technique and wasn't using as much force, removing a great deal of her ability to use his own energy against him. She was impressed by his patience, usually an opponent would be getting frustrated by her agility, but something confused her. He seemed to be focusing all his efforts on attacking her right side, her stronger side. It would make more sense to concentrate on her weaker spots. Blows rained down on her right arm, many connecting, and pain began to take root and flower.

He rushed at her again. The roundhouse kick was off target, and she suspected he was tiring. The next punch she blocked, but as she moved close to counter, he grabbed the front of her clothing, fisting her jacket and under-shirt, and lifted her off the ground like she weighed nothing. "I can read you like a scroll," his laughter menaced. As he strode toward the edge of the platform, she dangled like bait on a hook and knew if she didn't extricate herself it would be done. The kicks she aimed at his head and neck were easily blocked by his free arm, so she twined both legs around the supporting arm and threw her weight, sending them both crashing to the floor. Kagome had a longer fall, but she was ready for it. She pivoted, lifting her leg, and slammed the heel of her foot down into his upper chest. The grip on her clothing loosened, and she shrugged the hand off, then flipped up and backed away while he sputtered and coughed.

"That hurt," he said, standing slowly. He had had enough. It was time to end it, one way or another.

The next attack was a clumsy knifehand strike that Kagome ducked and realized, too late, was a feint. Kenta moved in a flash. He crouched and wrapped his arms about her waist before she could straighten, lifting her up. Again her feet were off the ground, and her kicks, though connecting, did nothing to the massive Youkai, as he purposefully walked to the edge. Kagome briefly panicked. She had never before been in such a position. The breath was being wrung out of her body as they neared the periphery, and her hands, pushing at his shoulders, had no effect. She mentally slapped herself, forcing calm, and realized her arms were free. Acting quickly, she crashed her elbow into the muscle above the collarbone. Kenta bellowed in pain and loosened his grip enough for her to pivot, intent on dispatching another elbow into his face. Right before it connected, he let go with one arm, catching her elbow on its arc and twisting cruelly.

Kagome heard the sickening pop as her upper arm snapped out of the shoulder socket. She screamed in pain and knew instinctively that she needed to act before the nausea engulfed her and the shaking started. She smashed her forehead into Kenta's chin, the shock and pain causing him to loosen his grip enough for her to drive her other elbow into his temple. His eyes rolled peacefully back in his head as his arms opened wide, releasing Kagome, who saw him fall gracefully backwards, landing on the floor below the platform with a thud that shook the stands and half the grounds.

Kagome collapsed to her knees, screaming in agony, her right arm held awkward and useless at her side.


	32. The Tournament Part Two

Kagome laid her forehead on the hard floor of the platform and tried to concentrate on breathing through the pain and numbness that radiated from her maimed shoulder and spreaded down her arm and up her neck. Sesshoumaru was at her side in an instant, followed by Gina a moment later.

"Kagome," he said shaking his head with regret, "I should never have permitted this." He gently pulled her upright.

"I'm fine," she winced.

"_Fine_! Fine?" Gina railed. "You, darling, are anything but fine. Your shoulder looks dislocated. Sesshoumaru, help me get her to the infirmary."

"No!" Kagome quickly protested. "Just take me to a seat and pop it back in. I don't need to go to the infirmary."

"Don't be daft," she scoffed. "You should be comfortable in bed and floating on a poppy high before we do this."

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand the obvious pain his mate was suffering. "Kagome, Gina's right—"

"It'll be okay," she said in clipped tones. "This has happened twice before. I won't be comfortable until it's back in its socket. Just do it quick." She tried to get up, but gasped sharply when she shifted her weight. Sesshoumaru gingerly helped her to stand, then picked her up and carried her toward the steps.

"I can walk on my own," Kagome grumbled, trying to extricate herself. She was irritated with him for treating her like she was helpless and furious with herself for being in that situation. "If I hadn't fallen for his bluff…"

"Hush, miko. Let me take care of you," he said. He needed to something, anything to help her.

He had observed Kagome spar with his own and his father's troops many times, and, though every blow she received stabbed at his instinct to protect her, he knew she was beyond merely capable. However he also knew Kenta's size belied his quickness and cunning and that, of all the Youkai for Kagome to fight, he would present the greatest challenge to her. When they drew the same number, Sesshoumaru's first impulse had been to step in and call it off, but he knew she would never forgive him and, he had to admit, he wanted to see how she would fare.

The match was exciting, and she amazed him anew with her speed and unique style. However as the fight continued she gradually seemed more tiny and vulnerable to him, and he watched with increasing turmoil. All the strikes that connected, time and again, cut into him sharply. She acquitted herself well, defending superbly, but when she was tricked by Kenta's feint, Sesshoumaru could no longer stay voluntarily still. He was on his feet as the huge Youkai squeezed the breath of out her and rushed forward when her arm was wrenched, arriving at the platform before Kenta even finished falling.

The adjudicators pronounced Kagome the winner while she was borne off the platform in the strong arms of her distressed mate, followed by Gina, clearly disapproving. They walked to the least crowded section of the stands, primarily ignored by the spectators, who were currently distracted by the implications of Kagome's victory on their bets and an argument about the forthcoming match.

Sesshoumaru sat carefully, cradling Kagome on his lap, doing his best not to further jar her injury. She buried her face in his chest, panting and shuddering.

Gina knelt down in front of them. "Kagome, I need to feel and make sure before I attempt restoring it to its proper position. It's going to hurt."

"I know," she whimpered. "Just hurry."

Gina probed with skilled fingers, causing Kagome to cry out and convulse. "Sesshoumaru, hold her still," she scolded. "Sorry, if I don't seem entirely sympathetic."

Sesshoumaru growled, low and threatening,

Gina glared at him. "Don't start." She finished her examination and stood. "It's as I thought. Kagome, sit up straight. Hopefully the first try will be successful."

Kagome nodded wearily. "It's happened before; it should go right in."

The damaged arm was held close to her body, in an attempt to protect it. Gina took her wrist and slowly rotated the forearm out, keeping the upper arm against her ribs.

"Aaaagghhh," Kagome groaned. Her eyes were tightly shut, tears leaking out. Sesshoumaru was almost out of his skin at his inability to stop her pain.

"Ready?" Gina asked.

Kagome nodded quickly, clutching Sesshoumaru's hand and squeezing to anchor herself. Gina slowly lifted, and Kagome tensed and shrieked, then immediately relaxed against her mate's chest as soon as her shoulder slipped back into place. "Oh, that's better," she sighed with relief.

"Come up to the infirmary with me now, and I'll get a sling and a wrap. That arm needs to be immobilized or it might not heal properly."

"I'll come after the tournament. I don't think I can fight well enough if it's bulky and wrapped up."

Gina's jaw dropped. "You cannot possibly be serious. You don't mean to continue with this ridiculousness!"

Kagome steeled herself. "That's precisely what I intend. I've fought with injuries worse than this."

"Kagome, you are risking permanent disability. Don't be foolish," she admonished, voice becoming shrill with exasperation.

"I'll be fine," Kagome said adamantly. "I've never backed down from a fight. And don't call me foolish."

"Kagome…I thought you were reasonable." Gina turned her attention to her cousin. "Sesshoumaru, stop her. This is absurd."

Sesshoumaru saw two sets of beautiful female eyes staring at him. The golden ones were angry and confused. The blue were angry and stubborn.

"Don't even think you can stop me," Kagome warned, before he had a chance to say anything. She was still sitting on his lap, and she felt him bristle at her defiance. "I've fought one-handed before," she said, tempering her tone. "This arm doesn't hurt that much anymore. I'm not giving up."

"Kagome, no one will think you weak if you withdraw because of injury," he said carefully. "You have nothing to prove."

"You're wrong. I have everything to prove. All the Taiyoukai here think Ningen are spineless and without honor. I am not, and I want to show them. If I don't win, I want it to be because I was beaten, not because I dropped out."

Sesshoumaru regarded her, weighing her words. "Your health and safety are more important than the opinion of the other Taiyoukai."

"I'll be fine," she said firmly. "Sesshoumaru, don't force me to disobey you."

His expression changed from concern to sad indignation. "You would do that to me?" he asked with disbelief.

Kagome realized such behavior would violate customary Inuyoukai female deference to the mate and publicly shame him in front of the other three Houses. She had gone too far. "No, I'm sorry." Her throat constricted as she quickly pressed her body into his and put her good arm around his neck. "Never. I'd never do that to you."

Sesshoumaru knew this was as close to submission as he was likely to get from her and sighed heavily. "Kagome…I just don't want you to be hurt."

She loosened her grip and rested her forehead on his. "Trust me, Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't willingly put myself in danger for sake of pride. I'll be okay. I promise."

"It would be easier for me to agree, if your past record for self-preservation wasn't so checkered." A smile flickered briefly on his face. "You _are_ difficult to refuse."

Gina looked on with horror. "Good gods! This is ludicrous! Of all the idiotic—" She spun and stormed away, calling out, "You two deserve each other!"

"Truer words were never spoken." He kissed her deeply.

"I need a smaller sword," Kagome said, coming back to Earth. "Your father's is too heavy for me to lift one-handed for very long."

"I'll send someone to fetch one for you." Staring into her eyes, he smoothed her stray locks out of her face. "After seeing you in so much pain…I don't know how I'll manage watching you fight again."

After kissing him softly, she said simply, "Don't look."

"Miko, I am convinced that, one day, you will be the death of me."

They made their way into the thick of the crowd to learn the match-ups had been altered. The bookmakers, aided by Lord Byakku, argued that the wagers for a pairing of Kouga and Lord Noboru would greatly increase the purse, and the Taiyoukai leaders, who would claim a percentage of the money exchanged, happily acquiesced. Lord Haruto had easily bested Kinjiro in the third match, and Kouga and Noboru were about to begin.

"This could take a while," Sesshoumaru commented. "Kouga and Noboru have sparred numerous times in the past; they have a well-known rivalry in the arena. I should rejoin the others. My parents will be anxious to learn the extent of your injury."

"See you soon. And tell your father not to change his bets. I don't plan on losing."

"I'll send someone with a new sword." He caressed the side of her face a moment before taking his leave.

Kagome sat in her original spot and watched Kouga and Noboru battle. They were adept fighters and, though they took the bout seriously, joked around good-naturedly with each other, and Kagome found herself being drawn in, forgetting about the soreness of her shoulder. The contest distracted her, and she was shocked to see Kenta, having regained consciousness and suffered through an examination by a perturbed Gina, suddenly coming to sit next to her.

"Lady Kagome," he said, bowing. "Please accept my humblest congratulations on your victory. May I join you?"

"Of course," she replied, somewhat surprised at his contrite tone.

As they observed the fight taking place, Kenta the one to break the silence. "The Wolf and Lord Noboru are very familiar with each other. They are about the same size and ability. We could be here all night."

"So I've heard." The match continued, the competitors trying to gain the advantage in driving the other to the edge in hopes of overpowering him and forcing him off the platform. "Kenta," Kagome asked at length, "satisfy my curiosity. Why were you so focused on my dominant side while we fought? Were you trying to confuse me?"

"No," his said with a short laugh, "we wanted to keep you from fighting in the second round were you to get past me. My most sincere apologies, my Lady. We meant no lasting harm."

"Fair is fair, I suppose. There's nothing illegal about trying to hurt an opponent. But…why?"

Kenta drew a deep breath. "To be honest, my Lady…the other Youkai felt the need to save face. There was no honor in it. Again, my apologies. We are used to viewing Ningen as the enemy and old habits don't die a quiet death."

"Lady Kagome," a young soldier huffed, running up to her with a sword in his hand. "Lord Sesshoumaru told me to bring this to you."

"Thank you, Eiji. Have you been practicing the archery technique I taught you?"

He blushed shyly at being addressed directly. "Yes, my Lady."

"Good, I look forward to seeing your improvement. You may go back to watch the fight with your friends."

Kenta appeared taken aback. "You mean to continue? With an injured arm?"

"I do." Kagome grinned wryly. "Save face, hmm. We'll see how much face you'll save when you get your ass handed to you by a one-armed Ningen," she laughed.

He laughed back, understanding why the Western troops seemed to respect her so much. She was skilled and beat him soundly in a fair fight, something that few had ever accomplished. She was also gracious and amiable. The House of the West had found an asset in her.

The crowd began to erupt, and the attention of the diminutive Ningen and the enormous Youkai was once again focused on the platform. Kouga and Noboru were both precariously close to the edge, blows being dealt with savage intensity in the hopes that one would lose balance and become vulnerable. Kouga managed a vicious kick to his opponent's sternum, sending him reeling, but just as he sought to end it, Noboru recovered, realized how close he came to losing, ducked to avoid Kouga's attack, and neatly pushed the Ookami off the platform. Kouga, grinning like a madman, slammed his hands on the ground and swore, but then jumped back up and embraced Noboru, the two slapping each others' backs in camaraderie.

"Damn," Kenta said, "that's the quickest a round between those two has been settled in years." He watched Kagome intently. "Mayhap you'll be up against my Lord Noboru in the final round."

Kagome snorted, standing. "I've got to take down a tiger first," she remarked, rubbing her shoulder and walking to the platform.

She hadn't exactly lied when she said she had fought one-handed previously, however the earlier instance her left arm had been unusable. Her right had been fine. She reflected on what she was able to glean regarding Yemon's fighting style when she had watched the first match. He had been conservative, preferring to defend, waiting for the other to tire himself and present an opening. She hoped to avoid that trap, knowing her left arm would not outlast the large Torayoukai.

As she climbed the steps, a hushed silence stretched over the crowd. They had all seen the injury. None were prepared to witness Kagome, sword in hand, intent on continuing. When it became apparent to the assembly that the match would indeed proceed, a deafening cry of support swept through the stands and grounds.

Kagome scanned the crowds and easily settled on Sesshoumaru. Even surrounded by the magnificent splendor of the Taiyoukai, he stood out, and she could feel the intensity of his gaze like the warmth of a fire. Then she noticed General Inutaisho and Lady Seiobo, arguing with each other. Seiobo was obviously displeased, though Kagome didn't know if the cause was her presence on the platform or the General's childlike enthusiasm. Putting a hand to her lips, he stopped her, mid-diatribe, and leaned in to whisper something to her. Whatever he said did the trick—her face softened and she kissed him. Kagome had the sudden sensation of being an intruder and snapped back to her current situation, namely facing a large, sword-wielding Youkai.

They took their bows, Yemon jeered, "Fighting through a hurt arm? Brave little thing aren't you?"

Kagome said nothing, but set her stance, arm held cautiously against her body.

He grinned patronizingly. "I'll make it quick for you."

"Please," Kagome responded evenly, trying not to betray her joy. If he attacked her aggressively, she had more than a good shot at defeating him.

She got her wish. Yemon ran at her, sword held high. Kagome easily side-stepped the strike, then moved in quickly and kneed him in the ribs and kicked him in the back of the neck. This was not destined to be a graceful, fluid dance of swords. She would use every trick, dirty and otherwise, available.

"I may have a worthless arm, but I can still kick," she taunted. If Yemon were more calculating he would have seen through her attempts to agitate him. Fortunately, Kagome noted with a smirk, he only got angry, which, in her experience, led to poor judgment.

He shook his head and sneered, charging again. The sword in her hand was used as a shield and not a weapon. She deflected and blocked a rapid succession of jabs and thrusts, waiting until he overextended. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, she delivered another hard knee into the same ribs, then kicked higher on his rib cage. He growled and attacked again, but she spun away, light on her feet, and the exertion of chasing her caused him to lose focus.

Her right arm ached from the constant movement and the left from the impact of the sword strikes, but as the match continued, Yemon became increasingly frustrated with her speed and flexibility and his inability to keep her from closing in and kicking him. The high kick to the jaw that left him spitting blood was his undoing. Growling, he rushed toward her. She dodged and sidekicked as his momentum carried him past. The heel to the back of the leg brought him to his knees, and Kagome turned and caught his neck with her blade.

"Yield!" she demanded, triumphant.

Yemon looked up at her as he panted, straining to catch his breath. "I yield."

Kagome clumsily tucked the sword under her bad arm and extended a hand down to the kneeling Youkai. His face was split by a huge grin, and he accepted the offered hand and rose to his feet. They walked off the platform together, the air around them vibrating with riotous noise from the crowds.

Sesshoumaru met her at the foot of the steps, a mixture of pride and amusement on his otherwise taciturn face. "Unorthodox…but effective. Interesting to see sword play in which a participant doesn't actually use a sword offensively."

"Thank you…I think," she said, wiping sweat from her brow. "No one said it had to be pretty. Will you watch the next match with me?"

She followed him to where Gina, Azami, Ayame, and Kouga, who was playing roughly with his pup, were seated. Room was made, and Kouga handed Ichirou to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru and sighed with contentment.

"This one's gotten big," he said to Kouga, "and strong," as the pup gripped his finger. Ichirou hiccupped loudly. "Is he supposed to do that?"

"Only if he's been jostled right after a feeding," Ayame explained, glaring at her mate. "If he spits up on you, my Lord, blame Kouga."

Ichirou was promptly delivered back to his father.

"He's getting teeth already." Kouga stuck a finger in his son's mouth. "Show Lord Sesshoumaru your little fang. Ouch!" The finger was abruptly withdrawn. "They come in sharp."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Pfft. You're not the one nursing him."

Kagome hazarded a peek at Gina. Their eyes locked, and the latter shook her head slowly but couldn't hold back a smile, which was returned gratefully by Kagome. All seemed right, and Kagome felt accepted and truly happy in her own skin.

The volume of the throng increased as Lords Haruto and Noboru ascended the platform.

"This will be interesting," Kouga said thoughtfully. "When was the last time two House heirs fought in a tournament, my Lord?"

"Not in recent history," Sesshoumaru replied. "If I had to choose, I'd give the edge to Noboru, only because I know of his proficiency with a sword, but I imagine Haruto has similar talents."

Azami blushed as Gina nudged her. "What have _you_ discovered of Lord Haruto's talents, Azami?"

Sesshoumaru scowled at Gina for what was, in his opinion, a disgracefully undignified query.

Gina leered at him. "Oh don't get your hair in a knot, cousin," she snapped. "Uptight as ever. I thought taking a mate would have made you less of a prude by now."

"It's called discretion, Gina," he responded dryly. "Something a shrew like you knows nothing of."

"I'd rather be shrewish than a repressed prick," she countered.

Kagome stared, horrified. "What were you two like as children?" She never got her answer; the match was beginning.

Haruto and Noboru circled each other, spiraling in, swords held at the ready. They slowly drew in closer, all the while judging and planning. Like predators stalking, tense and coiled with intent, they suddenly sprang at one another. Blades clashed and sang, deadly and resonant.

Kagome had seen skill at sword before, but nothing in her experience prepared her for the fight of two great demon lords. She was rapt, captivated. The only word she could bring to mind to describe them was beautiful. Beauty like that of two birds in flight, the grace and speed and precision with which they flew together and parted took her breath away. Never taking her eyes from the spectacle, she moved to grab hold of Sesshoumaru's hand, but the soreness in her arm was a harsh reawakening. Whole, the final round would be the best fight of her life. In her current state, she would never be able to compete with either of them. Of the many, many times she had sparred and fought in contest and fought Youkai in the field, she had experienced many feelings. Excitement, curiosity, vigilance. Never had she felt dread—the belief that the battle was over before it had begun. She felt dread now. And an unfamiliar sadness.

The two Taiyoukai came at each other again, slashing, and without warning the unthinkable happened. Metal ringing, bodies in close contact, an arc of bright red suddenly sprayed. Noboru backed away in shock; Haruto sank to his knees, hand held to his neck, a feeble attempt to hide raw reality. He slumped and fell to the floor, as the roar of the assembly abruptly disappeared, to be replaced by a chill silence that was pierced by a scream from Lady Seiryu.

Kagome and Gina rushed to the Ryouyoukai, lying in a widening crimson circle. They grimly looked at one another, both capable of recognizing a fatal wound. The gash was deep, and despite their attempts to apply pressure, spurting blood continued to leak between their fingers.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed. "The beads! Hurry!"

He appeared next to her in a flash and, with a single swipe of his claws, the string was severed and the beads scattered across the floor.

The miko, eyes incandescent, concentrated her powers on closing the gaping artery beneath her hands. A soft, pink glow emanated from them as energy streamed and pulsed. "Come on, stay with us," she whispered.

Gina could only look on in complete awe at Kagome, both heedless of the growing numbers of Taiyoukai crowding around them. "The blood…the flow is stopping. Is it working?"

Kagome said nothing, only closed her eyes to focus. She felt skin begin to knit together and prayed it wasn't too late. After what seemed like forever, the flesh under her hands was smooth, the wound healed. Still, she waited, only removing her hands when there was palpable rhythm, weak, but steady, below her fingers and his breathing returned to normal. "Whew," she breathed, sitting back on her heels. "He lost a lot of blood, but he lives. It'll take some time, but he should recover."

Gina snapped to attention. "We need to get him to the infirmary. He needs to stay warm."

Two Youkai quickly stepped forward and cautiously picked up Haruto, who was fading in and out of consciousness. Lady Seiryu, sobbing and assisted by Gina, followed behind.

Kagome stood slowly, winded from the intensive use of her powers after the prolonged near-dormancy. Sesshoumaru put his arm around her waist until she stabilized.

"Lady Kagome," Lord Seiryu said, visibly shaken, "I owe you my son's life and the future of the House of the South. We are all in your debt." He knelt in front of her and bent forward, head down and palms on the floor in obeisance. The other Ryouyoukai followed suit.

Kagome, not unaware of the singularity of Taiyoukai prostrating themselves to a Ningen, was moved by the respectful tribute. "Lord Seiryu, please rise. I only did what I was trained to do. I am just thankful he survived."

The Youkai rose, and Lord Seiryu said, "You are too humble. Haruto is not simply my heir. He is my only living child. Our House will forever be beholden to you."

Kagome nodded modestly. "You should go to him."

"Lady Kagome." She turned to see Noboru bowing deeply. "You've prevented me from becoming a murderer. I also am in your debt."

"Lord Noboru, it was an accident. Everyone saw that."

"Nonetheless, it is blood I don't wish to have on my hands. Or my conscience. I thank you," he said sincerely.

"You can thank me by not going easy on me in the final round."

"Only if you agree not to use your miko powers," he said.

"Agreed," she laughed.

As he left them, Sesshoumaru said, "I don't know I can sanction the final round anymore, Kagome. You just saw how dangerous this is."

She looked at him indulgently. "You worry too much." She stood on tiptoes and kissed him. "I don't think anyone will begrudge me the repair of my arm." She laid a pink-glowing hand on her shoulder and, a minute later, rolled it around, testing strength and motion. "Good as new. Feel better?"

"Hn. I'll feel better when this is over, and you are warming my bed."

Her irritation made itself clear in her single raised eyebrow. "_Our_ bed."

They were interrupted by General Inutaisho. "We'll resume and begin the final round in an hour. That will give us time to clean the blood from the floor and time for you to wash and change."

"Oh…yes," Kagome stuttered, noticing her stained hands and clothing. "Thank you."

"Kagome, I don't have to tell you the gratitude all four Houses have for the miracle you performed. The loss of an heir is a tragedy, and, were it not for you, we would all be in mourning right now."

"Lord General…I'm glad I able was to do something." Kagome was becoming disconcerted from all the attention.

His seriousness was replaced with levity. "Just beat Noboru next."

"I'll need your sword."

"I'll have it brought down for you," he said, without hesitation.

"So…no more beads," she said with joyous disbelief, as she and Sesshoumaru walked to the manor. "Why did you destroy them? Why not lift them over my head like before?"

"Because the last time I put them back on, it took you a half an hour to recover. I knew then, the next time would be the last. And the situation seemed to demand haste. I thought you'd be happy," he said, lightly teasing.

"I'm ecstatic!" She stood on her hands and exuberantly walked several yards upside down.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru and General Inutaisho sat, waiting for the final round to begin. They were joined by Seiobo, looking relieved.

"Haruto is weak, but alert," she informed them. "Gina said he should be alright and eventually recover fully." She narrowed her eyes at her mate. "I hope you're happy. This tournament was ill-conceived from the beginning. If anything happens to Kagome…and _you_," she directed her wrath at her son. "Odd way of protecting a mate…letting her put herself in harm's way." She paused, waited. "You two are ignoring me, aren't you."

"Darling," General Inutaisho said, kissing her hand as the drumming started, "you are impossible to ignore."

Their attention turned to the platform and Kagome and Noboru taking their places. The participants bowed and readied. Sesshoumaru's concern was mitigated somewhat by the confident ease Kagome projected as the contest began.

They attacked immediately, metal on metal singing loudly, and just as quickly, leaped away. Again they clashed, strikes and counters blending seamlessly as though they were dancers in a perfectly choreographed scene. Their measured, patient circling and quick, artful forays were a study in contrasts, opposites, yet complimentary. They were perfectly balanced, neither giving into passion or the heat of battle, both composed and serene in the fight.

Sesshoumaru knew of her abilities, but had never seen her rise to this level of opponent. He had seen many times the speed and guile with which she fought, but her mastery of the blade, the way it became part of her, was new to him, and he felt himself becoming less worried and more enchanted by the cadence and tempo of the metal as it struck its twin, the ebb and flow of their thrusts and turns, advances and retreats.

"Told you there's nothing like her," General Inutaisho remarked with satisfaction, noting his son's amazement. "I still can't believe they handed her to us."

After the first hour of the match, dusk descended and torches were lit. After the second hour, servants were dispatched to the kitchens to bring out food to the Taiyoukai. Vendors circulated amongst the masses, selling refreshments, and still the fight continued.

Well into the third hour, Sesshoumaru sensed that Kagome was tiring. Her reactions were not as swift, and she grimaced with every blow she absorbed and deflected. His anxiety increased as she stumbled and was driven back to the edge of the platform. He wanted her to win, but primary was his need to see her safe.

Noboru, perceiving weakness, attacked aggressively, driving her down to the floor. He pushed on, forcing her to inch back to the edge of the platform, and moved to put her in check, but just as he was about to form the word 'Yield', Kagome swept with a leg, knocking him down. She was up and had a foot on his chest and the tip of her blade at his throat before anyone could register what had taken place.

"Yield," she gasped, not nearly as fervently as earlier in the day.

Noboru lay back on the floor, exhausted. "I yield."

The tournament was over.

Kagome collapsed just as Sesshoumaru reached her. He scooped her up and carried her through the wildly celebrating throng.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked as they left the arena. "You must be starving." She hadn't eaten that day and had spent the majority of it preparing for or engaged in combat.

"I'll be ravenous tomorrow," she managed to say. "Right now, I just need sleep."

He carried her up to their bed, finally content in being able to take care of her.


	33. Protection

Sesshoumaru was awake, patiently waiting and watching as the sky lightened, slowly illuminating his slumbering mate as she dozed and recovered from the exertion of the previous day. The entire manor had been up half the night in celebration, but he stayed secluded with Kagome. After spending the day fighting his instincts to protect her from harm and resisting the urge to intervene, the dependent woman in his arms, as he undressed her and washed the sweat and dirt from her exhausted body, was a balm to his need to feel dominance, though he readily admitted he preferred her coherent and impertinent.

Kagome rolled over and pressed her body against his. "Sesshouhhmmm…" she mumbled dreamily, still half asleep, "like that… good puppy."

He'd heard enough. "Miko. Wake up."

She came to her senses slowly, a drowsy smile playing on her lips. "Did it really happen? Did I really win?"

"You did," he said. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. I'll never permit it again."

His domineering tone annoyed her. "You're not very fun to wake up to today," she said, sitting up and stretching.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I simply don't want to see you hurt again," he whispered into her neck.

She relaxed into his embrace and moaned softly. "Mmm…much better." His hot mouth and wandering hands effectively cleared the fuzziness from her head, replacing it with sensual contentment. "And did you really take care of me last night? Or did I dream that?" She vaguely recalled strong, gentle hands cleansing her body and rubbing soreness away.

Instead of answering he laid her back and kissed down her body, but the angry sounds coming from her flat belly made him stop. He looked up at her, one brow raised in question. "Hungry?"

"Famished," she replied, tangling her fingers in his hair, "but I can wait."

XXXXX

Kagome entered the infirmary to check on Haruto and found him weak but recovering, lying comfortably in the morning sun that streamed through a window.

His mother, worry etched on her beautiful, patrician face, rose when she saw Kagome and bowed deeply. "Lady Kagome," she said, "You saved my son yesterday. I cannot ever adequately express my thanks to you."

"Lady Seiryu—"

"Yuri. Please, I insist we lose the formalities."

Kagome lowered her gaze and bowed. It was one thing to be on a given name basis with Sesshoumaru's family members and those of similar rank, but entirely different for the mate of a House Leader to suggest such intimacy. "Lady Yuri, I am grateful my training allowed me an opportunity to be useful."

"Useful?" the dragon demon asked incredulously. "Your modesty is becoming, but you need to realize the import of your action. The South has been spared inevitable succession turmoil. More personally…today I am not a childless mother because of you."

"You are welcome," Kagome said, unable to articulate more succinctly her recognition of the gravity of the near-tragedy.

"I need to fetch Lady Gina. She was tending to my son all night and hoped to get a few hours rest," Lady Seiryu said. "She told me to wake her only for a change in his condition or your arrival."

After she left, Kagome sat on Haruto's bed and began to study his face for any signs of palsy. "How do you feel? Any numbness or weakness primarily on one side compared to the other?"

"I feel weak…everywhere unfortunately," he replied.

Kagome smiled. "Actually that's a good thing right now." She looked in his eyes and had him follow her finger, checking vision. She covered one eye, then the other. "Is your vision the same on both sides?" He nodded. She carefully tested the strength of both his hands, had him hold up his arms, stick out his tongue, and turn his head from side to side. Once satisfied, she examined the contents of a large glass on a table next to the bed.

"Lady Gina's vile concoction," he commented. "I've never had much of a stomach for sweet things, and the flavor of that is sickening."

She smelled dong quai, ginseng, ginger, and honey. "But you're able to keep it down…no vomiting?"

"Only wanting to," he laughed.

"You'll get some real food soon," Kagome said, laughing with him. "I'm sure Gina has already put the kitchens on high alert for your nutritional requirements."

He regarded her thoughtfully. "I heard the news," he said, taking her hand. "I'm glad it was you who won. Lady Kagome, I must apologize for something…Noboru and I conspired—"

"I heard," she interrupted. "You don't need to apologize though. Just admit that I am an equal."

His dark eyes narrowed. She was a Ningen woman, considered even by Ningen men as inferior. "An equal? Given what I've seen and heard I will willingly stipulate to your superiority. You did save my life after all." He squeezed her hand in thanks as she blushed prettily, and he thought about Sesshoumaru's good luck at acquiring such an interesting mate. Rather ironic, he reflected, as all the Youkai with whom he had spoken when the treaty had first been proposed thought Lady Seiobo's idea of a Ningen mate for her son would doom him to a lifetime of unhappiness. "Lady Kagome, have you perhaps seen Lady Azami today?"

"No," Kagome answered, surprised and somewhat flattered that he would ask her such a confidential question. "I came straight here this morning, but I'm sure she'll pay a visit soon."

Gina bustled in, Lady Yuri close behind. "Kagome, I'm so glad to see you," she said kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I suppose congratulations are in order, though I still disapprove of what you did."

Kagome stood to make room for Haruto's mother. "My shoulder is fine," she reassured her friend. "I healed myself after you left, so there's nothing to worry about."

Gina scowled, unconvinced. "Not only that, though I now will be forced to question your judgment, Kagome. No, the whole tournament is ridiculous, as was proved last night. Friends and allies fighting each other…doesn't it strike you as foolish?"

"Uhh…Lord Haruto seems to be doing well," Kagome said in an attempt to deflect Gina's wrath. "There doesn't even seem to be any signs of apoplexy. That amount of blood loss would likely have been fatal for a Ningen."

"We Taiyoukai are a sturdy lot," Gina said, reluctantly grinning at Kagome's timely change of subject. "Now if my Lord Haruto will cease his complaints about the taste of my blood tonic and just drink the damn stuff, he'd be ready to travel in a few days."

"Yes, darling," Lady Yuri urged, handing him the glass, "you really must obey Lady Gina's instructions. We were planning on departing tomorrow, and I'm still hopeful we can leave together."

Gina encouraged a grimacing Haruto to drain it. "Kagome, would you like to help me prepare more tonic?" she asked, once the vessel was empty. "I had some in storage, but I try to make replacements as soon as I can, and with Lady Inoue due any moment I'll have need of more."

Kagome nodded eagerly, and they went into the herbarium and started soaking root herbs. Conversation steered away from Gina's opinion of fighting contests in general and Kagome's recklessness specifically.

"Haruto was asking about someone," Kagome whispered slyly.

"I think he may have a less obvious reason for shunning my medicine," Gina said. "The other Houses are leaving tomorrow, and I'm wondering if he believes he'll have a lovely, white-haired nursemaid named Azami if he's left behind."

Kagome snickered, but then suddenly became serious. "Gina, what of you? Nekoko will be leaving as well. Will you miss her?"

"Kagome, you are precious for thinking of me. I've known for a long time to take my pleasure as it's offered and to have no regrets. I'll be fine. And you and Sessh? Your relationship survived yesterday's anomalous events?"

Kagome thought of his tender ministrations to her weary body and his possessive, protective intensity earlier that morning. "Alive and well."

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru greeted his parents as they made their way to the meeting hall, the final conference regarding Youkai collective intelligence about to begin.

"Son, where is Kagome?" General Inutaisho asked. "I need to congratulate her myself. The festivities last night have me suffering a skull-splitting headache, but her performance at the tournament and victory for our House are worth some discomfort."

Seiobo merely rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"The level of attention has her feeling self-conscious," Sesshoumaru responded. "She made the choice to stay behind and write letters to the Sisterhood instead of attending this meeting. For someone who craves acknowledgement, she is unusually bashful." Sesshoumaru had left Kagome ensconced in his study with paper, ink, and brush. He hated the separation from his mate, though he was unsure if it was due to watching her be hurt and his protection instincts or her recent change in scent, which she attributed to burgeoning fertility. "Archery practice is later today, and she's promised she won't hide from the farewell banquet this evening."

"Well, I've just finished troop inspections and meeting with Sato. Seems Kagome may have solved all our problems in one fell swoop," the General said, sobering. "That little slip of a Ningen girl is being lauded by soldiers, servants, and the nobility alike. The healing of Lord Haruto's wound, her bravery and determination in the face of her own injury, the skill with which she fought have all earned her the devotion of the South and the respect and admiration of the other two Houses. Sato tells me that the remaining Western families who haven't pledged their fidelity to me are now lining up to do so, the Yamaguchi family clamoring to be first. She has won accolades for the House and the Inutaisho clan, our position has never been stronger, and Okuri no longer has any support." He smirked playfully at his mate. "Ready to admit I was right about letting her fight in the tournament, darling?"

Seiobo glared at him. "Need I remind you, the dear girl would not be here in the first place had it not been for _my_ innovative idea? That is so typically like a male, willingly to claim credit for—"

General Inutaisho silenced her with a rough kiss, making her face redden at the public nature of his action. "I'll be the first to declare you brilliant, Seiobo. Only you would bring a Ningen into our household…a Ningen who could prove to be our savior. Now Okuri will leave us be, and we can concentrate on the destruction of kayaku and the continuation of the peace treaty."

He kissed her again. She smiled at him, enchanted, and they walked arm in arm into the meeting hall. Sesshoumaru followed them, glad to see his parents so happy, but ruefully thinking that it couldn't possibly be so simple.

XXXXX

Kagome stood in the aviary, reading through her letters to the Sisterhood one last time before attaching them to the messenger birds. Her letter to Kaede was difficult to write. She offered reassurances of her wellbeing, asked about affairs at the Sisterhood, and gently probed the matter of miko loyalty to Generals Akagawa and Kurono, all the while trying to give nothing away regarding Youkai knowledge of kayaku. She trusted Kaede completely, but also knew that chances were great that the older woman would not be the only one to read it, and Kagome knew of the precariousness of the present situation. The missive to her closest friend contained similar information and queries, but also had an outpouring of personal details.

_My dearest friend Taka, First I need you to know that I am fine, but more of that below. I miss you all so much and think of you often; I can hardly believe five weeks ago I was with you and had no clue how much change awaited me. In some ways I feel I've never left, but in so many others my life at the Miko Shrine is a distant and treasured memory. I hope you are well. Have you heard any news from miko in service at villages and strongholds? How does War's End affect Ningen daily life? I so fervently wish that the refugees are able to return and rebuild, that miko can be healers instead of weapons, that our societies can work together for the good of all, that this peace will last. Please write me back with everything you can learn; I am so anxious to know. How are miko adjusting to the new way of thinking, and for that matter what of Leiko and her friends? They always professed such a bloodthirsty eagerness to kill Youkai; do they consider the peace a denial of their expected revenge? So sorry to fill this letter with questions…I've been isolated for a month; my curiosity gets the better of me. I receive some information here, but I long for specifics, especially from a miko's perspective. _

_As for my life…I'll start by affirming that I'm fine. Better than fine, really. Taka, I'm happy. When I first was told I would be wed to a Youkai, it was like being handed a death sentence. I was certain I'd never again experience happiness, but Taka, I've found it here. My husband's name is Sesshoumaru and is the heir to the House of the West. It's odd to think husband…spouses are referred to as mates among Youkai, and I've heard the term so many times that it's second nature to me now. Sesshoumaru and I had a rather rough start…well we also had a bit of trouble two weeks ago…okay admittedly we argue nearly everyday, but he's good to me. He treats me with respect and… I'll simply say he is nothing like the cold, cruel, arrogant demon I first thought he was. His mother is elegant and vivacious and thinks of me as one of her own children, something for which I'm immensely grateful. His father is wonderfully uncomplicated, a true military man, and I think my favorite member of the household…an irony in itself, but I'll spare you the details. And I've discovered a friend in my husband's cousin. She is the healer here, and we've taught each other much herblore. I am also continuing physical training and have started to help the younger archers with their technique. Not too different from daily life at the Sisterhood when I think about it. Really we are all more alike than dissimilar. They too wish for peace in which to raise their families in safety and good health, just as Ningen want the same for their loved ones. After believing them to be the enemy for my entire life, I'm fitting in so easily that I understand now our hatred need not be the rule. Please send my heartfelt greetings to Sakiko and Kita and Ume and everyone. Tell them I've been accepted with kindness, I'm happy, and I miss you all. And please, Taka write back to me. We now have several messenger birds trained to fly into Ningen territory, and I so hope we can be in regular contact. I need to keep you in my life somehow, dear friend. Please tell me all you can about events in Ningen territory and news from the Sisterhood. Perhaps if this fragile peace can take root and become strong, I may even be able to travel and visit you one day. Goodbye for the present, Kagome_

Kagome wistfully rerolled the little scrolls and handed them to the aviary attendant to be affixed to the leg of a bird. As she made her way down the winding steps she nearly bumped into Azami, who looked like she had recently been crying. "Lady Azami, is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing more than usual," she said. "My father keeps me under his thumb from a distance as well as when we resided together." She smiled weakly. "How is Lord Haruto? I heard he was recovering rapidly."

"Yes, he is doing very well. But you should go see for yourself. He asked about you this morning."

Azami's expression was one of profound sadness. "It's not allowed. My father…I don't know how he even heard…he sent a message late last night forbidding me from consorting with anyone other than an Inuyoukai."

"But…I am so sorry, Azami." There was nothing more she could say.

"I thought I was gaining a measure of choice in my life," she sighed. "I should have known better than to think my lot was anything other than use as a political pawn. These three weeks here at the manor have softened me. I never used to feel self-pity, but now all I want to do is cry." Her face hardened. "I shall see you this evening at the banquet." She brushed past, and Kagome could do nothing but empathize, having been a pawn herself.

XXXXX

Kagome lay back, trying to stay still, as Sesshoumaru, engaged in one of his favorite pastimes, divested her of her clothing. The game they played was simple. While he stripped away layer after layer of silk, teasing and tickling, she was not to move or speak. Any violation on her part resulted in torn fabric and the risk of irritating Seiobo, something Kagome intended to avoid. When he had finally gotten the elaborate costume down to last article, the thin undergarment, she heaved a sigh of relief, earning her a sharp look of disapproval. She always protested when he caught her and began to undo ties and belts, but it was a pretense. She would have preferred to cut to the chase and undress quickly. However as the anticipation of being naked built, so did it heighten her desire, and she indulged his need to be in control.

The banquet had gone well. Kagome acquitted herself graciously, acknowledging the compliments and thanks with proper decorum, but now he was happy to have her all to himself. Slowly sliding silk off her shoulder, baring skin, he began his other favorite game, a cataloguing of her scars. He had learned and memorized the origins of all but one, an intricately patterned, slightly raised mark on her upper arm that he had saved for last.

"What type of Youkai made this scar?"

"Oh, may I talk now?" she asked impishly.

"You have my permission," he responded, voice impassive.

"No Youkai…I received that wound fighting another miko." He quirked a brow, awaiting an explanation. "Every few years the Sisterhood holds an exhibition to showcase our abilities, primarily for the Great Families, though most of the Ningen feudal lords attend," she explained, as he continued undressing her. "You see once a miko takes her vows, she is sent to a village or stronghold. The placement is ultimately determined by Kaede, but the feudal lords are able to make requests, based on impressions formed during this exhibition. There are tours of the infirmary and Shrine Grove, demonstrations of skills, and a tournament. It is considered a mark of prestige for a feudal lord to be given a miko who did well in this tournament. Oohh, don't stop."

Sesshoumaru, who had turned his attention to her breasts, looked up. "Somehow I think I know where this is going."

"Two years ago I made it to the final match. My opponent was a woman named Leiko." Kagome paused, reflecting, and then pushed his head back down to her chest. "Mmm," she moaned, then began speaking again. "She had arrived a few years before, and we had a lot in common—same age, families killed by Youkai, similar fighting styles. I suppose it was natural there would be a rivalry, but she kind of…hated me. I never knew why, though one often doesn't need a rational reason. My friend Taka said it was because I was just a little bit better than she and jealousy was the motivator. That tickles. Anyway…the final round was traditionally fought empty hand, each miko given two lengths of thin rope, equal to her height, to be wrapped around her hands and forearms. This rope was then coated with wax and dipped in crushed glass."

"Good gods. Why the barbarism?"

"Ridiculous really…it was a true test of one's ability, meant to impress the feudal lords and keep their confidence that we were tough enough to handle the defense of an entire village. The final match was usually plenty bloody, but the year I fought, we achieved a whole new level of violence." She noticed Sesshoumaru, propped on an elbow and eyes curious, was no longer pretending disinterest. "Leiko and I were evenly matched…same size, same soft style, we'd been training together and knew each other's strengths and vulnerabilities…our fight lasted twelve hours without pause, until we were both exhausted, beaten, and had lost so much blood that we could barely stand. Kaede intervened, lest she have two of her most promising students dead, and I was declared the victor because I stubbornly remained conscious long enough to leave the grounds on my own power. It took us days to recover. We were both covered in abrasions and lacerations that bled freely because the fighting reopened and deepened them so many times. This scar on my arm is from a wound that had glass embedded in it and became badly infected."

His face darkened, and he gathered her near, as if to shield her from all past hurts, erasing damage done.

Kagome felt him bristle at the tale of the injury. "Why does this bother you more than the other scars that I received battling Youkai?"

He swallowed criticism of dangerous boldness in tournament fighting, knowing that he risked sounding like his mother and cousin. "I don't know, but it just makes me want to shelter and coddle you."

She smiled softly as she rolled her eyes and hooked her leg around the back of his, grinding her hips against him. "Shelter? Coddle?" she murmured. "There are far better things for you to do to me."

Her wet heat pressed and tantalized his senses. "You're right," he growled, just before he roughly flipped her over onto her knees.


	34. Kurono and Akagawa

Kagome quietly entered the bathhouse changing room and disrobed. The moon was full that night, sky clear, and she eagerly anticipated her ritual and the chance to fully renew her energy, now possible with the permanent removal of the subjugation beads. She drifted through the floating steam and then eased into the blissfully warm water, noting that she was the only soul therein. Because the temperature had dropped a great deal in the past month and the cold would make achievement and maintenance of her trance more difficult, she was grateful for the lack of distractions. There was no need for solitude to purify physically, but meditation in preparation for the rite was best undertaken with solemnity.

She leaned back against the smooth rock and closed her eyes. The events of the day kept replaying in her mind, and though the thought of Sesshoumaru's behavior brought a mischievous smile to her lips, it did nothing to clear her mind. That morning the entire manor had bid goodbye, amid a general bustle and confusion, to the other three Houses, and life in the stronghold began its rather anticlimactic return to normalcy. Kagome spent time in the infirmary, helping dry the last of the harvested herbs and chatting with Haruto, whom Gina had pronounced not well enough to travel for another day, perhaps two. He was disappointed that Azami had not come to see him, but seemed to understand when Kagome mentioned that a message had arrived from Okuri. Apparently Azami had spoken of her father to him. Kagome liked the Ryouyoukai lord, with his darkly handsome appearance and easy manner, and pitied Azami for being forced to deny her attraction and growing feelings. She had tried to visit, but was told Azami was unwell and not accepting callers.

The remainder of the day had been spent being stalked by her mate. She had assumed the fertile time in her cycle would draw his attention, but it seemed to her, every time she turned around he was there, a predatory gleam in his eyes, ready to carry her to the nearest empty room. She scolded him playfully, reminding that there were servants about, but she matched his lust and affection with abandon. He had filled her with so much seed, it wouldn't surprise her in the least to learn in a fortnight that she was pregnant, though she confessed to herself that she was still acclimating to her new place in life and hoped it wouldn't happen quite so quickly.

Kagome sighed and relaxed, breathing slowly and evenly for several minutes. A feeling of peaceful heaviness spread through her limbs, soon joined by a deep inner awareness, and she left the water to dress and go to her altar.

XXXXX

The next day General Inutaisho, after finishing troop inspections, entered the Hall of the Advisors to be briefed on the official news and latest reports from the spies abroad. He took his seat next to Lady Seiobo, and his eyes narrowed at his son's empty chair. Sesshoumaru did not accompany him for morning inspections, unusual in itself, but his absence from this meeting was conspicuous.

"Where is Sesshoumaru? Is something wrong?" he quietly asked his mate.

Seiobo had a knowing smile on her face and squeezed his hand. "Not unless you consider an amorous mate warming one's bed a cause for alarm," she whispered.

He laughed heartily. "Those two…remember when we were like that?"

"We were, weren't we," she said, reaching under the table to rub his thigh suggestively.

"Although we managed at least a show of discretion," he snorted, covering her hand with his. "I heard the servants are placing bets on where they'll be caught next."

Seiobo's grin turned into a frown. "Oh good heavens," she said, shaking her head. "I never would have thought our detached, unflappable son capable of such wantonness. I suppose I should just be happy that the other three Houses are no longer here." Her face softened. "If they keep this up, you'll be a grandsire at this time next year."

General Inutaisho was taken aback. "In just a year? Are Ningen really that fertile?"

"Kagome told me Ningen women are capable of conception once every month."

"No wonder there are so damn many of them."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome joined them a moment later, and General Inutaisho signaled to Lord Sato.

The chief advisor stood and began. "I have a detailed report of the status of War's End, and the news is primarily positive. First, all prisoner exchanges are complete. The Four Houses have emptied the jails of Ningen, and likewise the remaining Youkai captives have been returned and resettled with their families. Next, the third major shipment of supplies to ease Ningen resource depletion has been accomplished, and their refugee situation is already markedly improved. Also, currently construction on several bridges spanning waterways that divide Ningen and Youkai territory has begun, as has the tentative reestablishment of ancient trade routes, and we can be reassured that by summer-next our societies will commence with the first large-scale exchange of goods in nearly two millennia, a sure sign of the success of the peace. The hanyou who were enslaved by Ningen mine owners have been granted temporary freedom and citizenship, and an emergency effort to repeal all existing Hanyou Laws has been undertaken by General Furuki."

Though all the news was welcome, the last point made Kagome sigh with relief. Though the forced labor of others had always bothered her, she found the idea that some should be pressed into bondage purely by accident of birth disgusting.

"And the less positive?" asked General Inutaisho.

"The Unaffiliated Clans have been making trouble on our southern border."

"This was of course anticipated," continued Lord Miyake, another advisor. "The Unaffiliated Clans were not part of treaty negotiations; it is understandable there is some resentment on their part for not having their needs considered."

"Pardon the interruption," Kagome broke in. "Who or what are the Unaffiliated Clans?"

Seiobo took over. "As you know now, dear, the Taiyoukai of the Four Houses ally themselves with lesser like-Youkai. The South, ruled by dragons, are allied with other reptilian Youkai, the East with avian, the South with feline, and we are allied with canines. The Unaffiliated Clans, bear and boar Youkai for example, do not fit neatly into any of the Four Houses. In ancient history when the Four Houses were being created, there was a massive, somewhat shameful, land grab which displaced the Unaffiliated. There have been various attempts over the centuries to bring them into the established fold, but they are more nomadic and prefer to remain apart, entering into fluid, opportunistic agreements with us when it suits them."

"They have been half-heartedly attacking scattered Ningen border villages," Miyake said. "I spoke with the advisors of the other Houses about the nature of our response, and we feel they are doing this in order to be shown respect, not because of any real opposition to the peace treaty. Military action against them could be seen as a heavy-handed overreaction, but it may also be a chance to remove a thorn from the collective side."

"No," General Inutaisho said firmly. "No more bloodshed. I'll not have us fighting other Youkai." He looked at his son. "Sesshoumaru, you will leave tomorrow with a small show of force. Make the Clan leaders an offer—right of return to a portion of their ancestral lands in exchange for spending the winter in Western territory. And let it be known further hostilities directed toward Ningen will not be tolerated. This spring they'll be given a place at the table when trade talks begin."

Sesshoumaru nodded stoically, knowing where his duty lay. He glanced at Kagome, who looked up at him and managed a thin smile; she also was familiar with duty.

General Inutaisho asked, "Have we received any reports yet from spies afield?"

Lady Inoue spoke up. "There are several who have begun to cross into Higurashi family lands, however the area is heavily guarded and they have been so far prevented from getting close enough to discover anything. The amount of security indicates that Lady Kagome may indeed be correct in her theory, but the lack of specifics at this point is distressing. On the bright side, we still have every reason to believe Kurono and Akagawa are yet unable to carry out large-scale production of the reinforced bamboo tubes."

"And Okuri? What has my cousin been up to?"

"We have his estate monitored. No birds have been seen leaving, but we know he has threatened Lady Azami against receiving Lord Haruto's attentions. He quite obviously has other means of communication," Lady Inoue stated darkly.

"Double the number of spies around his property and wait," General Inutaisho said. "For now all we can do is trust he won't stay quiet for much longer." He looked at Lord Sato. "I hate to doubt a close family member, but how do you judge your son's loyalty versus his ambition."

Sato stiffened; he had been wondering about that very subject himself. "When the Yamaguchi family swore fidelity yesterday, Akeno was standing with his foster father. He has expressed interest in courting Lady Azami, but in fairness to him, he _is_ a likely suitor. He is a high-ranking Taiyoukai, and they spent part of their childhood together. The match is rather obvious. I've got my eye on him, though perhaps we should arrange for them to be mated quietly with a condition that their potential offspring would only be in line for succession after Sesshoumaru's heir."

"No," General Inutaisho growled. "Until my son has pups of his own, I would prefer her mated to less important family. Now then, if we are finished I'd like to go to the infirmary and talk to Lord Haruto. If he's well enough to travel he can leave with you in the morning and continue to the Southern lands when this business with the Clans is settled. Sesshoumaru, tell Kouga he'll lead the escort."

They adjourned and filed out. Kagome hung back and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru. "I can't believe you have to leave me, though I guess in the back of my mind I've expected it. Can I come with you?" she asked, knowing the answer.

He kissed the top of her head. "We will travel quickly. I'll be gone less than a week, barring trouble."

Trouble always seemed to lurk. "I'll miss you," she whispered sadly.

"I will be back." He tilted her head up and kissed her mouth. "I need to go inform my troops so they can prepare to go." He saw melancholy in her wide, blue eyes. "This is important for the peace, Kagome. And we will have each other tonight."

He exited with Commanders Nakamura and Endo, leaving her with an unfamiliar feeling of lonely unease.

XXXXX

General Kurono sat in a damp room, the constant dripping water from the many leaks in the old roof wearing his nerves thin. He regretted not having the buildings of the Higurashi stronghold repaired when he first took control of the property, but back then he was only interested in the income generated in exploiting the substantial natural resources of the area. He had no idea then that the location would take on such strategic importance in eight years.

"Damn this rain." Kurono turned to see General Akagawa, wet and scowling, enter the room. He sat heavily and Kurono handed him a bottle of liquor and an empty glass. "Next time you can do the errand running. I'll stay cozy and dry here with the whores."

"Dry?" Kurono questioned, derisively indicating the pots of water scattered around the room. "And was your meeting with the assassin as productive as we had hoped?"

"The pieces are all in place," Akagawa said with satisfaction. "Tomorrow Lord Fukuguchi will tragically choke to death during dinner, leaving his grandson and heir, a minor, in need of guidance in the daily operation of the regional mines." He nonchalantly examined his nails. "And so fortunate for the boy that I, his closest male relative, am willing to take the reins for the time being."

"Hmm convenient...you are second cousins, twice removed, isn't that correct?" Kurono said sardonically. "Are you certain his uncle's death last month won't suddenly be considered suspicious? I can see the Council refusing to grant you guardianship until there's been an inquest."

"Okashita will not allow them to stall. The assassin has assured me that neither death can possibly be traced back to us, and to add to the positive news, her payment demands are lower for this than the uncle's riding accident. Seems poison is easy for her to administer secretly."

Kurono chuckled. "Our manufacture of kayaku is ahead of schedule, and the weapon proto-type has been perfected. In a month we'll have control of the mines and can begin weapon production on a large scale; the situation at the Miko Sisterhood is working in our favor. All this and Okashita maintains that the Council still has no clue of our activities." The two men emptied the glasses in silent acknowledgment of their success.

"When should we take kayaku to the Council?" Akagawa voiced the ever-present question. "As we both know, the precise timing is crucial. Getting the mines within our grasp removes the last obstacle to completion of our plan."

Kurono thought for a moment. "We must act before spring, when trade negotiations begin. The Council won't pass up an opportunity to make money, no matter how persuasive we are."

"Not to mention Furuki and his damn honor," Akagawa spat. "The longer this peace lasts, the more difficult it will be for us to sell a new war, even one with a guarantee of victory. The only way he will support us is if the Council has no choice."

"Nothing short of Youkai breaking the treaty will convince the old man," agreed Kurono. "And I don't mean a border skirmish; it has to be a major act of aggression. Then at that time we will present kayaku to the Council. They'll beg us to come back. We will be greeted as saviors when we annihilate the enemy army, and no one will say a word against us when we dissolve the Council of Great Families and set ourselves up as co-rulers."

"Fine words, but you are glossing over a problem." Akagawa paused and refilled his glass. "How do we provoke a Youkai attack? They have fulfilled their treaty obligations to the letter, giving food and opening up their territory for hunting. Since they are cooperating so well, I believe it is safe to assume they won't be any more eager to break treaty than Furuki."

A slow, wicked smile spread on Kurono's face. "This may be the best point to bring up the lone Youkai we apprehended while you were gone. He told the most _interesting_ tale."

The Ningen general's shock gave way to intrigue when he saw his partner's face. "A Youkai…here? Do tell."

"He allowed himself to be found, informed me of several Youkai spies in the area as a show of good faith, and delivered a message from his master. It seems the House of the West has a traitor in their midst."

"Treachery in the West…" he trailed off, mind plotting already. "Isn't that where the Higurashi girl is? Will you balk at an opportunity to exploit her if one presents itself?"

Kurono's sharp laugh sliced through the fetid air. "One would think since her brother served under me I'd have a little more sympathy for her position. She may be the daughter of a hero and a high-born lady, but no…the moment she opened her legs for a filthy, demon bastard Kagome Higurashi ceased to be called a Ningen."

"Rather twisted that not long after the Council used her to achieve peace, we could be soon planning to use her as an instrument of war, all while living on the land that you stole from her."

"I'd prefer to think of it as poetic." They stood. "Let's go visit our Youkai informer. He's locked comfortably in the cellars, and I know you'll find him fascinating."


	35. Birth and Death

_A/N This chapter contains an obstetrical emergency. Hope it doesn't squick._

Jaken slunk into the dimly lit room and added fuel to the brazier, trying to make enough noise to rouse the large lump in his master's bed into wakefulness. He had a message to deliver and hoped the Ningen woman was not a heavy sleeper.

His illustrious Lord had given him strict instructions before leaving the previous morning. He was to anticipate Lady Kagome's every desire, be at her continuous beck and call, and under no circumstances disturb her in any way. Jaken prided himself on his service to the Inutaisho family and was adept at constant availability while remaining unobtrusive, but the Ningen was different. She was unpredictable, sometimes tripping over herself to do the most menial tasks in his place, sometimes wishing to chat with him, always making his job difficult. Actually her mere presence at the manor, in Jaken's eyes, was a source of consternation. She was by her very nature, that of a Ningen woman, inferior, but she _was_ his lord's mate—a notion to which Jaken still had trouble adjusting his mind.

When Lord Sesshoumaru usually left on military service, his duties were clear and simple: keep the Western heir's quarters clean, tidy, and ready for his return at any moment. Now, instead of a brief holiday, he was to wait hand and foot on the Ningen. He normally would be resentful, but his esteemed Lord seemed satisfied with the wench, and he, Jaken, was secretly beginning to like her. At first her friendly attempts at conversation resulted in suspicion; he was certain she was mocking him. Later he understood that Lady Kagome was honestly curious about him, and he doubted she was even capable of duplicity, so transparent were her emotions.

Messy dark hair appeared from the blankets, followed by blue eyes slowly blinking into focus. "Good morning, Jaken," Kagome said hoarsely.

"Lady Kagome, forgive the intrusion," he said, bowing low. "In my devoted interest in faithfully following my great Lord Sesshoumaru's specific orders to see to your comfort, I would never have permitted myself to interrupt your sleep. However this morning the maid Hannya brought a message from Lady Seiobo. Of course only a message from one so worthy, so venerable as the beautiful Lady of the West would justify—"

"Jaken," Kagome broke in, giggling. The small, green Youkai could be tiringly verbose at times. "Thank you for waking me. I've slept plenty. What is the message?"

Jaken suffered his usual ambivalence when around his Lord's mate. He appreciated that she didn't want him to grovel, but was slightly perturbed at an opportunity to demonstrate his superior skill as a retainer, albeit a loquacious one, denied. "Lady Seiobo would like you to break fast with her in half an hour."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you for telling me." She reached for the sleeping robe lying on the floor. "And Jaken, you really don't need to hang in attendance like you did yesterday. Please don't take that as an insult," she said quickly, noting his crestfallen face. "You are a valuable employee. I am simply used to taking care of my own needs."

"Bu…bu…but Lord Sesshoumaru—" he croaked.

"I'll tell my mate you were exceptionally diligent."

"As you wish, my Lady." Jaken was uncertain if he should feel grateful or offended.

XXXXX

Kagome entered the elegant dining room and saw Seiobo waiting patiently. She had an ethereal beauty that made her look ageless, and Kagome found herself wondering, not for the first time, her mate's mother's age. The table was spread with simple bowls of rice and miso soup and plates of grilled fish and sour plums. Kagome bowed and thanked her hostess for the invitation.

"Darling, I am honored to have your company," Seiobo responded warmly, indicating for Kagome to sit. "Hannya couldn't find Gina this morning, and Azami politely declined my invitation…I worry about that poor child." They passed dishes to each other and began to eat.

"I spent some time with Gina yesterday helping in the infirmary. She told me she had to tend to the wintering of her medicinal herb garden this morning. I'm worried about Azami as well; she seemed very upset the other day." Kagome felt guilty that she had been so caught up with saying goodbye to Sesshoumaru and had given so little thought beyond her initial concern about Azami.

"Her father really is a monster to her, but I can't forbid them from being in contact. He is a Taiyoukai after all and has every right to communicate with his daughter. We don't want to take on an appearance that we are holding her hostage. It is a fine line we walk, and I fear Okuri is as adept as he has ever been at influencing events."

"Is it true that you were promised to him at one time?" Kagome recalled Azami once mentioned that.

Seiobo was not surprised that Kagome had learned more of Taiyoukai history. "From birth, I was promised to Hisashi's heir, and for years that was Okuri. In preparation of becoming the Lady of the West, I was tutored in diplomacy and etiquette as well as the usual training Youkai ladies receive in the arts. I had met Okuri only a few times because he primarily lived in exile with his mother's family. I thought him handsome and intelligent, but he frightened me. He had a terrible temper, abused the servants, and acted generally with a cold, calculating ruthlessness. Of course I was overjoyed when Hisashi changed his mind before he died. Isamu and I had only met once in passing before we were mated, and I was very young, but he was wonderful from the beginning. Now enough about me," Seiobo concluded, reaching for Kagome's hand. "I want to hear how _you_ are. I know about the difficulties separation from one's mate can bring."

"Oh…" Kagome sighed, blinking back tears that had been floating on the surface since Sesshoumaru had kissed her goodbye. "I just feel…wrong. There's a constant dull, hollow ache, like something is missing. I've stayed busy to distract myself from this sensation, but last night our bed seemed so big and empty."

Seiobo nodded. "The physical bond between a mated pair is powerful. When there is an emotional attachment it is even stronger. It gets better, or at least easier," she reassured gently. "When Isamu left me for the first time to go to War, I wanted to die and cried myself to sleep for a week. Now…well I can't say I enjoy his absences, but they aren't nearly as painful."

"I'm simply grateful he won't be gone for longer than a few more days. I'm afraid Gina will become sick of my efforts at cleaning and organizing and ban me from the infirmary. I was thinking of going down to the archery field this afternoon for drills."

"Oh darling, before I forget," Seiobo said with excitement. "I was told this morning that a letter arrived for you late last night. It should still be in the aviary."

"I bet it's from the Sisterhood!" Kagome squealed. "Thank you Lady Seiobo for the message," she sobered, suddenly self-conscious. "I'll go get it as soon as we finish."

Seiobo laughed at Kagome's child-like reaction, marveling at how unlike her son she was, yet they obviously pleased each other.

Their meal proceeded in friendly conversation, comprised mainly of Kagome asking hesitant questions about Sesshoumaru's sister, which Seiobo answered happily. As they bid farewell a rather frantic-looking servant interrupted them.

"Pardon me Lady Seiobo," she bowed quickly. "Lord Inoue sent me. Lady Masako's time is here, but I can't find Lady Gina anywhere. Lady Kagome, she asked for me to tell you too. Jaken directed me here."

"Hisako, thank you. Take Lady Kagome back to the Inoue residence directly. I'll track down Gina."

Kagome hurried with the nervous, but visibly relieved, servant to a large, well-kept house near the manor. The familiar anticipation that preceded a birth tickled at her. It had been several months since she had assisted at one, but midwifery had always been her favorite branch of the healing arts and she was looking forward to viewing the process from the both perspective of an attendant and as the mate of a Youkai. Upon entering she saw Lady Inoue dressed in a sleeping robe and sitting comfortably in a nest of cushions with a young Youkai female curled up next to her and her distressed mate pacing nearby.

"Lady Kagome, I thank you for coming. Masako wanted to wait, but I thought it prudent to find you and Lady Gina," Lord Inoue said, his agitation somewhat assuaged by the presence of another female.

"Males never listen," Masako scoffed. "I am sorry Kagome. My first labor lasted two days; I wasn't planning to impose on your time until the birth was imminent."

"No imposition at all," Kagome said, kneeing next to Masako. "Every birth is different. Perhaps this one will be shorter than expected. When did the cramping start?"

"An hour before the sun rose. I just want him out."

"I've heard similar sentiments more times than I can count." Many women had sworn to Kagome the last month of pregnancy was actually three months long, or so it seemed. "You think it's a baby boy then? Errr…I mean male pup."

"Oh we never really know until the end." A labor pain stopped her, and Kagome closely watched the contraction's effects. Half a minute later Masako sighed deeply and continued. "This pregnancy has been so different from my first one. I can't help but think it's a male. So that's what I've been calling it, but I'd be perfectly happy with another daughter. Kagome, I don't think you've met my little one. This is Kiku. Sweetling, this is Lady Kagome." Kiku grinned and then hid her face in her mother's chest.

"Hello Kiku," Kagome said kindly. "How old are you?"

She peeked at Kagome shyly and held up all the fingers on one hand. Kagome smiled back indulgently. The child couldn't possibly have been more than two.

"How have the pains been so far? The one you had a minute ago didn't seem to bother you too much." Kagome helped Masako recline and laid sure hands on the huge, round belly to check the position of the pup inside. She had never felt a fetus quite so big, but wasn't certain what was normal for Youkai and didn't want to say anything discouraging. "The good news is the head is pretty far down and seems tucked into the chest."

"And the bad news?"

"No bad news," Kagome said firmly. "How would you like to get up and walk around a little?"

"Ugh...just a minute." Kagome helped Masako roll on her side and waited for the contraction to subside, all the while paying close attention to the duration of the pain and how Masako reacted. It was short and her face barely showed any tension. Things were just getting started.

XXXXX

"Sorry it took me so long!" Gina declared, breezing into the room. "Apparently I've been so busy today I've been difficult to find." She surveyed the scene. Lady Inoue was walking slowly around the room, arm-in-arm with her mate, who had a pained expression on his face. Kagome, keeping a watchful eye on the couple, was playing dolls with Kiku. "How are things here?"

Kagome affectionately patted the little head as she rose and went to Gina. "Progressing steadily. Since I've started her walking three hours ago, the pains have taken on a regular pattern, and she's having to do a little work now to get through them." Kagome lowered her voice. "Masako is doing well. Lord Inoue…I'm not so sure."

Gina laughed quietly. "It's that protective instinct. Inuyoukai males and birth don't mix very well; they can't stomach the inability to stop their mates' pain. Rather pathetic if you ask me…the female is the one going through it all." She crossed the room. "How are you dear? Come sit down. I want to listen to the pup's heartbeat during a labor pain." Lady Inoue nodded and sat back in a chair as Gina felt for the curve of the pup's back and pressed an ear hard against that spot. She felt the muscles tighten and closed her eyes to concentrate, while Lady Inoue breathed deeply, trying to stay relaxed. "The pup sounds good—nice, strong heartbeat," Gina pronounced. Lord Inoue helped his mate to stand and continued walking with her.

"Can you really hear the heart?" Kagome asked, amazed. "There is no way I'd be able to hear anything without the instrument midwives use. And even then it's very faint."

"I suspect my Inu hearing is a great deal more sensitive than yours," Gina said. "Kagome…how do Ningen midwives manage birth? Would you feel comfortable if I were to leave for a bit?"

"I'd be fine. Mostly we just sit on our hands until we are needed."

"Good. I need to blunt my claws and gather a few supplies—towels, string for tying the cord, a knife, a few different tinctures—and I haven't eaten yet today. I'll be back before too long."

When Gina, followed by a servant laden with towels and blankets, returned an hour later, Lord Inoue and Kiku were gone, and Masako, sweaty and moaning, was in the middle of a contraction. Kagome rubbed her lower back and whispered simple encouragements. Gina joined them where they sat and waited for it to stop. "How do you feel Masako?"

"Tired…already so tired," she panted. "I don't know if I can make it if this one is like Kiku."

Gina looked at Kagome. "Her first was half a day of back labor. Little Kiku stubbornly refused all my efforts to get her positioned the right way."

Kagome winced, having seen many times the slow, frustrated agony caused by back labor. "I don't know how it usually is for Youkai, but it seems to me things are proceeding well. The power and duration is increasing, they are coming closer together, and she is holding up fine."

Masako smiled weakly. "I don't feel fine."

Kagome enfolded the Youkai in her arms, surreptitiously checking for fever. "Masako, don't be afraid. This isn't your first birth. Each one is unique. This pup is continuing to descend, and he is facing the right direction. I'd be surprised if you weren't finished by dinner time." She met Gina's gaze and didn't waver. Kagome knew labor and birth were impossible to fully predict, but she had seen enough babies born to recognize this was flowing rapidly. And she knew that laboring women needed constant positive reassurance.

Another contraction hit, and Kagome went back to massaging, while Gina checked the pup's heartbeat. She kept listening as the muscles relaxed and the heart rate returned to normal speed. Lady Inoue and Kagome sighed as it passed.

"Masako you're doing great, and the pup is strong. He is tolerating the labor well. I know it hurts, but the pain is doing its job."

"Oh…shut up, Gina," Masako said, causing the other two to laugh.

"Still has her sense of humor," Gina noted merrily.

XXXXX

Two hours later the contractions were continuous, barely a break in between, and the joking was nonexistent.

"Aaaggghhhh! Gods make it stop!" Lady Inoue's water bag had broken a few minutes before, resulting in a sudden intensification.

"Masako, breathe. Breathe for me," Kagome demanded gently, capturing her attention. "You're doing wonderfully, beautifully." When the pain stopped, Kagome wiped sweat and prodded her to drink some water. "Relax now…it's over."

Masako shook uncontrollably. "Cold…I'm cold."

Gina handed a blanket to Kagome, who in turn put it around the shivering female. "Masako, you're going through the worst right now. It'll be soon over."

She thus far had witnessed no great differences between Youkai and Ningen birthing practices and felt more and more that she was on familiar ground. Her curiosity at seeing something unknown was replaced with confidence. Confidence in giving comfort; confidence in the connection between the one bringing in new life and her supporters. She had felt that bond which each birth she attended. Even as an apprentice, unskilled and flailing, impotent against the forces of nature, she appreciated that she was part of something so much larger, more important than just those in the room; despite the War, despite famine and illness, they continued the unending cycle of life. She forgot about the threats to the peace treaty, about her absent mate, about her own future. Her only thoughts now were on her position as assistant—her role as one to provide succor, a comforting word, a hand to hold.

Another contraction swept over Lady Inoue. She closed her eyes and took deep, long breaths, moaning as she exhaled, while Gina and Kagome watched and listened, taking cues, offering encouragement. "Gods! I need to push!" she yelled, panic edging her voice.

It was the sign they were waiting for. "Well let's get into the bedroom then," Gina declared. They helped Masako rise, leaving wet and bloody towels and blankets for the servants to clean up.

After two hours Masako almost cried with delight when Gina announced she could see the head. When her first was born, labor had been long and excruciating, but the delivery itself was fast and she had felt little pain, comparatively. This pup was large and taking much more time and effort to push out, and, though the contractions had become less painful, allowing her to rest, she was still very tired. Half-sitting, half-squatting on the edge of her bed, Gina was on the floor in front of her, Kagome seated behind, supporting her weight, whispering calmly.

She felt the urge to bear down again and squeezed Kagome's hand.

"Push if you feel you need to, but don't strain, keep breathing. Keep breathing…keep breathing," Kagome chanted.

"That's it!" Gina proclaimed. "Great pushing, just like that." The powerful contraction eased off, and Masako leaned back against Kagome, grateful for the respite. "It won't be much longer Masako. You're almost done." Gina poured some pure sesame oil into her hand and using her thumbs, massaged the lower part of the birth opening to gently stretch the tissues in preparation for the passage of the head.

Masako squeezed Kagome's hand again, silently communicating, and Kagome helped her slouch forward.

"Good, now go slowly…the head is starting to crown. Don't push."

"Aaaghhh! I forgot how much it stings!" Masako laughed and cried at the same time.

"Gentle now…good gods this pup is huge," Gina blurted out. "Okay the head is out. Just relax. Don't push."

Kagome looked down and saw Gina wiping fluid from the pup's nose and mouth. It had a thick thatch of black hair and was indeed the largest newborn head she'd ever seen. Gina felt to make sure the cord wasn't wrapped around the pup's neck and waited for the next contraction. Kagome watched as the head turned and the bottom shoulder was born, and then Gina's expression changed.

"Dammit…tight shoulders. Masako don't push." Gina and Kagome stared at each other gravely. Few things brought terror to midwives like stuck shoulders. "Masako," Gina said with forced calm. "I need you to lie flat on your back with your knees bent and your legs high."

Kagome moved around and helped Masako lie down and raise her legs, as Gina got up, keeping a hand supporting the pup's head. Gina waited as the next contraction came. "_Shit_. Stuck." She let out a shaky breath. "Masako, I'm going to put some pressure above your pubic bone. It won't feel good, but I've got to try to get this shoulder unstuck. Just relax and whatever you do don't push." Gina pressed her fist in and down, trying to move the shoulder, while Kagome kept her hands on the head, flexing with the gentlest pressure. "Now bear down hard," Gina ordered. They had no success.

"Do you want me to try to deliver the bottom arm?" Kagome asked tentatively.

Gina nodded. "I am not getting any progress like this. He's really in there." Gina looked at Masako with fake cheer. "Darling you need to stop growing such large children," she said playfully to distract her as Kagome carefully slid skillful fingers in, feeling along the pup's back.

"I can't even hook an armpit," Kagome said with frustration, slipping her other hand down the pup's chest to try to manipulate the arm into place. Then she saw the face turning blue. Deftly searching along the stuck shoulder she felt the cord. "Gina he needs to come out," Kagome stated forcefully. "The cord is pinched in between the shoulder and the pubic bone."

Gina looked sick. "Masako, I hate to do this, but I need to break his collar bone."

"Wait! Gina!" Kagome shook her head. "Don't you do hands and knees next?"

"What?" Gina asked, relieved Kagome knew another option to an action that risked permanent nerve damage.

"Masako," Kagome said quickly, "I need you to get on your hands and knees."

Gina looked confused, but helped the other Youkai into the position while Kagome kept a hold of the head. As soon as she was up and kneeling, the pup slid out, limp and slick, into Kagome's waiting hands. She heaved a sigh to see that the cord was pulsing again. "Come on, come on," Kagome urged, rubbing the little body and blowing into the face. The pup began to pink up and grimace and was soon bawling displeasure to all the world.

Masako smiled through her tears, seeing her new son turn red as he screamed at Kagome. "That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

XXXXX

"So tell me more about that hands and knees maneuver," Gina said. Lord Inoue and Kiku were home, the yet-unnamed pup was nursing well, Lady Inoue's bleeding had slowed to a trickle, and she and Kagome had been relaxing in the warmth of the baths for an hour. The water slowly dissolved away the heart-pounding stress of the difficult birth, and the cynical Youkai was left feeling uncharacteristically spent and emotional. "I've never seen anything work so well on sticky shoulders."

"The birth outlet is widest in this position. It is particularly effective if a shoulder is hung up on the tailbone. Many times if a Ningen midwife suspects a big baby she'll put the mother in that position automatically." Kagome was glad to be able to help, but now that the birth was over and her distraction was gone. She began to experience the tortuous anxiety and anguish of missing her mate and felt even worse than before.

"Well, I'm grateful you were there. And now I have a new trick in my repertoire." Gina smiled wickedly. "Really I don't know why we dogs haven't used it before now. It only makes sense, especially considering how it is second nature for Inu to fuck that way." Gina noticed Kagome's downcast eyes and quivering lower lip. "Darling, I'm so sorry. That was incredibly insensitive of me."

Kagome smiled sadly. "It's alright. Lady Seiobo said the pain would lessen, but..." She shook her head harshly.

Gina moved closer in and brushed damp, black hair from where it lay against Kagome's smooth, pale brow. "He'll be back." She softly kissed her forehead, her closed eyes, her cheek. "I'd be jealous of him if I thought for a second he didn't appreciate you." Gina's sparkling laughter danced and echoed off the low ceiling as she moved back. "No, I think even my incredibly dense cousin has finally recognized you two are perfect together."

Kagome's laugh joined Gina's. "Thanks for snapping me out of my self-pity. Next time feel free to slap me."

"Don't be silly. We should get out before we shrivel up."

As they dressed Kagome still felt the ache and pull, but her mood had lightened. Gina said she would check on Masako before bed, and Kagome agreed to look in on her in the morning.

"You really are amazing, Kagome. And not just because of your miko powers and your midwifery skills." Gina embraced her warmly. "I hope you know…I love you like a sister."

Kagome returned the hug. "I do, and me too." Then she remembered the Sisterhood. "Oh gods! Gina, I have a letter waiting for me at the aviary. I completely forgot about it!"

"Nothing captures the attention like a complicated delivery," Gina said. "Enjoy your letter. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome rushed to the aviary and retrieved her letter. Unable to delay reading, she stood in the bright moonlight outside the building.

_Dear, dear Kagome, How I cried when I read your letter; I miss you so. Though part of me still wishes you wrote to tell me you have been released from your marriage and are returning to the Sisterhood, I was overjoyed to hear you are happy. Please write again and share with me more details of your new life. I need names and descriptions so I can pull you out of the abyss of my imagination. I need to know you are treated well and not in danger. You may now have concluded that Youkai and Ningen are similar and are no longer enemies, but I have no experience to make the same conclusion. Please, Kagome, convince me; I worry. _

_The Sisterhood…your sudden absence was felt sharply. We wanted to stay positive and excited about the peace treaty, but I'd be lying to say the entire dormitory, the entire Sisterhood didn't mourn for you. The younger miko were especially affected, because you've always provided such gentle, patient guidance. Though she tried to hide it, because she wanted you to succeed her one day, Lady Kaede I think was hit harder than anyone. Except me, of course. But we survive, as always. Life here at the Sisterhood Shrine has not changed too much with the end of War. We still train and study. We still receive service orders. We still live to protect Ningen society. Lady Kaede has shifted the focus of that protection, placing less emphasis on the explicit killing of Youkai, and concentrating instead on fighting bandits and outlaws. You asked specifically about Leiko. I've never liked the bitch, but now I hate her. The vile things she said about you after you left were reason enough on their own, her recent behavior though…her insubordination has been disciplined, but she and her friends stir up trouble constantly. Leiko has spoken against the peace treaty and threatened to use her powers to indiscriminately kill Youkai, so Lady Kaede feels she's is best kept within the confines of the Sisterhood Shrine and won't expel her. As to the rest of Ningen society, I have heard from family and miko on the outside and they all say that life is already getting better. Fighting has stopped, and Youkai are helping rebuild settlements and are sending food. Kagome, our war-torn land was craving peace like a starving man craves sustenance. This may truly be the beginning of something new._

_I suspect you may soon be flooded with many letters; all your friends are eager to communicate with you, so I'll allow them to update you on their lives. I, ever faithful in my selfish need for your attention, wanted mine to be the first letter you received. Awaiting your response impatiently, your friend, Taka_

Kagome smiled wistfully as she rolled the scroll back up. It was late and the events of the day left her tired. She walked toward the manor, hoping she would sleep better than the previous night, when she was startled by General Inutaisho and Commander Endo hurrying in her direction.

"Kagome, I heard Masako Inoue was delivered a few hours ago so you've probably not heard yet," General Inutaisho said, stopping briefly. "We received a message a short while ago from Lady Nekoko. Lord Fukuguchi, the Ningen who controls the mines, is dead. No word yet on the cause, but the one thing that has kept me sane lately is the fact that Kurono and Akagawa don't have access to the materials they need. Now that is no longer a certainty. There will be a meeting with the advisers in the morning; I'd like you there in Sesshoumaru's stead."

They continued to the aviary, leaving Kagome stripped of her hopeful tranquility and burdened by a sinking dread and the return of the aching loneliness. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "Come home."


	36. Homecoming

Lady Seiobo sat sipping tea, bundled against the pervasive winter chill that had recently inhabited the stronghold, watching Kagome and Gina at work in the infirmary. "I have been in contact with Nantai of late," she told them nonchalantly. "It seems General Shiratori and his mate have been having problems with their daughter's restlessness. I can hardly blame the poor child; the place is horrid. They have asked that Yukika be allowed a position in the manor. Kagome, dear, what was your impression of her when you visited there?"

Kagome looked up from the herbal tincture she had been carefully straining. "Flighty, but sweet and eager to please. She showed me around and introduced me to her friends, and yes, I got the feeling she would be grateful to escape." She had experienced so much since the day she had spent in the mountain outpost—love and loneliness, triumph and acceptance—and found it odd to realize it had been less than a month ago.

"Good," Seiobo pronounced. "She's your new maid."

Kagome grimaced and ignored Gina's amused snort. "Lady Seiobo, I really don't require a maid. I'm perfectly suited to take care of my own needs."

"Nonetheless," Seiobo said with a dismissive wave of a hand, "you are the mate of the heir to the West. I should have found a lady's maid for you when you first arrived. The passes, I've been told, are still relatively clear. We decided there's no point in waiting until spring. She is due to arrive tomorrow."

Kagome, knowing the futility in arguing with her mate's mother, inclined her head in acquiescence.

"I wonder how that lickspittle, Jaken, will regard her," Gina said wickedly. "You know he thinks he's the only one capable of effectively serving the nobility."

"Oh god." Kagome groaned. "I didn't even think of Jaken. I'm afraid he won't take the presence of another Youkai very graciously."

"Jaken will be fine," Seiobo said, shaking her head. "He has confessed to me that you, Kagome, perpetually vex all his best efforts and, in my opinion, he will be happy you are no longer his responsibility. Jaken is most content when keeping his focus on Sesshoumaru's needs."

Kagome sank numbly into her chair at hearing his name. Sesshoumaru had been gone over a week, and the only word the stronghold had received during that time was a brief report on the meeting with the Unaffiliated Clans. She cursed herself for pathetically pining, but his absence had not gotten any easier. If anything the dire news concerning Lord Fukuguchi's death had only made her more anxious for his return.

Seiobo knew Kagome was coping with the first separation better than she had all those years ago, but recognized the need of a change of subject. "Masako's pup is growing big already. And I'm told he finally has a name."

"Benjiro," Kagome said. "One who enjoys peace. I pray it is still there for him." She smiled in an effort to lighten her mood, hating her recent melancholia. "Kiku has adapted to the role of big sister well. She's very protective of her new baby brother…err…_puppy_?" she giggled sheepishly. The terminology still at times eluded her.

Seiobo and Gina laughed with her, both happy to see Kagome acting more like her usual cheerful self. "It's our instinct to shield the weaker members of our families," Seiobo explained. "The desire to protect is primal, even in one as young as Kiku."

"Ningen are no different," Kagome said. "Especially where babies are…" Her voice trailed off, distracted by a small inward tug of that was followed by awareness of Sesshoumaru's presence sweeping through her with welcome relief. "He's back." Standing abruptly, she repeated, this time with more confidence, "He's back."

The Youkai females watched Kagome hastily exit the infirmary. "Thank the gods," Gina said. "I was beginning to worry about her."

XXXXX

Hungry, frigid, and tired, Sesshoumaru led his small contingent through the forest and up the rocky hill, the stronghold looming in the distance like a beacon. The meeting with the Clans was tedious and unexpectedly long, and he pushed his troops north at a harsh pace. They stopped infrequently, only a few hours at a time, but the freezing temperatures and desire to be home gave them all an incentive to keep moving. As the trees began to thin and the road widened, he was finally near enough to be able to smell the familiar scents of the manor and surrounding yards, and he consumed and memorized them; never had he ever wanted to be back so badly. He could sense her, the piece of himself left flowing in her blood, and the closer he got, the closer he came to feeling anything resembling contentment since leaving the manor ten days earlier.

Shouts of the sentries rose from within the walls and the huge doors ponderously parted, revealing a small, dark-haired figure, who rushed out and ran to them. Sesshoumaru caught his mate with ease, despite the force with which she hurtled herself into his arms, and he held her tightly and pressed his face against the side of her neck, soaking up her warmth and rhythm of her heartbeat. After days of longing, the moment of reunion was not to be squandered idly. Gradually he became aware of his troops, walking past them to enter the stronghold gates; they had mates of their own to find. "Seems I've been missed," he murmured, then gently nipped at the bite mark nestled in the hollow of her collar bone.

Kagome shivered and pulled her face back, studying him, seeking unnecessary reassurance that he hadn't changed. "Terribly," she said and placed her palms on either side of his face, fingers tangling in the hair at his temples, silver like the frost covering the ground and trees. "I feel like you've been gone half a lifetime."

"Not so long." He kissed her, long and intent, laden with promise of things yet to come. Reluctantly he set her back on her feet and together they walked into the stronghold, both silently wondering how soon they would be granted a chance to be alone.

Intimacy was thwarted. General Inutaisho approached and greeted his son solemnly. "Sesshoumaru, I know too well you and your mate would prefer to retire to your quarters, but the situation demands otherwise. We have received a message from the spies an hour ago, and it isn't good. I am only just coming from meeting with Lady Inoue. I'll see you in the Advisors' Hall in ten minutes. And it is as good a time as any to hear your full report. I hope you have better news than I've recently learned."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched General Inutaisho walk away and regarded each other ominously. He was only so serious when matters warranted it, and they felt the weight of a dark shadow settle down and cover them.

XXXXX

Once inside the large, cold hall, Sesshoumaru was welcomed home affectionately by his mother and with deference by the advisors, though the tense atmosphere did nothing to relax any of them. The small assembly was seated, and General Inutaisho began. "Sesshoumaru, I assume you've heard, in spite of your isolation with the Clans, of Lord Fukuguchi's untimely demise."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome clasped hands beneath the table, unwilling to fully relinquish contact of skin against skin. "We received word from the House of the South," he answered with characteristic aplomb. "The lack of a well-maintained aviary prevented anything more than the most rudimentary of communications, which is why no details of the talks with the Clans had been sent."

"That can wait a moment; this cannot." General Inutaisho sighed, the responsibility of his status as leader of the West heavy. "Lord Fukuguchi, an important member of the Ningen Council and the feudal lord of the territory containing the majority of mineral resources, choked to death nine days ago. That we already knew…we've just received new information. Fukuguchi's heir is his twelve-year-old grandson. The minor child has several close relatives, but his obvious guardian, an uncle, died in a riding accident recently. There was a brief scramble for influence among the boy's family, and the outcome couldn't be more deleterious from our perspective." He paused, hating to give voice to the unspeakable. "General Akagawa, a second cousin, has wrested control from the other family members. He's closely enough related that his regency cannot be challenged legally and he still wields sufficient influence to ensure that the Council will do nothing. He and Kurono now have unfettered access to all the raw materials they need, and the hanyou of the area have already been rounded up and reenslaved, ensuring a steady supply of labor." He paused, the seriousness of the new intelligence still sinking in. "No one could have imagined this dramatic worsening of our position two weeks ago. Our next step is crucial."

Lady Higa, an advisor, stood. "Surely we must go to the loyal members of the Council now. Waiting is no longer an option."

"But the Council as a whole has been compromised. Can we trust any of them?" Lord Sato interjected.

"Lady Inoue is currently encoding a message to the other Houses. In addition to a report of this new intelligence, I am proposing we send a small, secret envoy to the three members of the Council we had contacted this summer with the original overtures of peace."

"We can only pray they will still value its continuation," Commander Endo said. "But if the Ningen Council learns of kayaku quickly, we may be too late."

"Kagome," General Inutaisho asked, "you have been in contact with the Miko Sisterhood?" She nodded. "What have you discovered?"

Kagome relinquished her mate's hand and rose to her feet. "Lady Kaede answers to General Miyamoto, the feudal lord, but retains a great deal of independence. She is committed to the peace, though there has been trouble. A small and vocal group is stirring anti-Youkai sentiment, gaining adherents. I received a letter last night from a miko friend. She reported that, despite Kaede's attempts to contain the insubordinates, they have left the Shrine."

"And what, exactly, does that mean?" Lord Sato asked.

"It means," Kagome said with due seriousness, "that there are trained miko, with a potential violent agenda, operating free from Kaede's control. If they were to ally with Kurono and Akagawa, and we would be smart to assume they already have, the Generals would gain a dangerous weapon. It's distressing to me to believe that any miko could so abuse her power, but my friends report that is indeed what has happened." She sat, slowly, thoughtfully. "Lord General, I know somewhat of Laws of Inheritance and the Council of Great Families. A Council seat is only dissolved when the male line of a family dies out, the family is stricken by unanimous vote, or the current Head of Household voluntarily abandons the Council. Letters from the Sisterhood have told me that Kurono and Akagawa left the Council in protest of the peace treaty, but who will fill the vacant Fukuguchi seat? Usually it is held by the guardian until the heir attains majority, but I've never heard of the situation when the guardian in question has shunned the Council. Do you know if he has appointed a proxy?"

General Inutaisho nodded. "He has named General Kurono's second in command, Takeo Hino."

Kagome recoiled as if slapped. "No, he's dead." She shook her head in disbelief and sank back down, fumbling under the table for Sesshoumaru's hand. "He was executed nine years ago."

The General's eyes narrowed at her reaction. She obviously was familiar with him and agitated by his name. "I know nothing of events nine years ago," he said gently, "but the spy's missive clearly mentions him." His son's expression took on sudden realization, followed by murderous intensity, and his curiosity increased, but he thought it wise to say nothing more on the subject. "Sesshoumaru, share your news of the Clans."

Sesshoumaru looked with worry at Kagome, and after receiving a shaky half-smile, began. "Talks with the Unaffiliated Clans did not go smoothly. They made the expected unreasonable requests, but were stubborn and unrepentant regarding the damage they were doing to the cause of Youkai society at large. I was as respectful of their situation as I could tolerate, and in the end," he said flexing his claws, "they understood the precarious nature of their circumstances and agreed to our more than generous offer." He stopped a moment, reflecting on the growing unease he felt during the talks. "I fear the real problem though lies with the leaders of the boar youkai. They were late in coming and reeked more than their usual foul stench; they are hiding something. I've no idea what… we need to monitor them closely. They agreed readily to spend the winter in the west, but I don't trust them." He waited for his father and the advisors to digest the information. "And what of cousin Okuri?" he asked sardonically.

"He's been quiet," Lord Sato said. "Too quiet. His time lately has been spent traveling among different families, and we have every indication that he is merely interviewing suitors for Azami, not stirring up trouble. I doubt we could be so lucky, but short of putting him under house arrest, there's simply no way of ensuring he isn't acting against us."

"As much as I'd like him living under guard, we cannot act too aggressively. These threats of kayaku require that all Youkai are united. Discord among Inuyoukai could prove devastating." General Inutaisho slammed his hand on the table in frustration. "Sesshoumaru, I want you to oversee troop inspections with me and drills are to be increased. It is crucial we are prepared at all times and discipline does not wane."

As they all filed out, Sesshoumaru hung back. Kagome seemed dazed from shock and confusion, and he led her to Lady Seiobo. "Stay with her. Take her to see Gina," he told his mother, hating the fact that he had to leave her. "She's not to be alone."

XXXXX

It was late in the day, the sun far along in its descent and winter cold once again crawling through the manor, when Sesshoumaru was able to return to his quarters. He found Kagome sitting at her window, looking out, wearing sorrow like a shroud. "Gina told me you insisted on waiting for me here. I thought I made it clear that you were to stay at the infirmary or my mother's quarters." He had been angry with Gina to discover she had let Kagome out of her sight, but couldn't be too fierce about it. He knew well of his mate's stubbornness.

She turned sharply to face him, bristling against his domineering words, but instead of admonishment she found concern and caring on his handsome features. Her face fell. "Sesshoumaru, I know you only want to protect me, but I'm alright. I told Gina and your mother everything…as painful as it was, and they listened kindly, but then I just needed some privacy." Her face began to break, and she bit her bottom lip to keep tears away.

He crossed the room and enfolded her in his arms.

"As soon as your father said his name, I instantly recalled his face, leering at me…laughing at me," she said, her voice raw and ragged. "I've spent the last nine years thinking he was dead, when he has been alive all this time. Not only alive, but now elevated to a Council seat. I was so at peace believing all my rapists were dead…I feel like I've been living a comfortable lie." The horror of the truth made her shudder. "Why did Kaede not tell me?"

He smoothed the hair from her face. "Kagome, you were a child. You said you have lived in peace; that was the reason. She wanted to better your chance at survival."

"I know, but the truth is a blow, and I'm living it all again." She shook her head defensively, to no effect. "The terror, the shame, that feeling of being spoiled, ruined."

"You are _neithe_r of those. You are strong, perfect. And he cannot hurt you ever again." His fingers stroked her cheek and tilted her face up. Wide blue eyes held trust, but also fear. "I'll always protect you."

She nodded weakly, grateful for his words, and attempted a smile.

Sesshoumaru was placated. At least she wasn't pushing him away. "After all that I've watched you go through these past weeks, I have never seen you cry," he said gently. "Isn't that what females customarily do?" He hoped she would take the statement as the teasing distraction he meant.

She stiffened briefly, then relaxed against him with a small, self-conscious laugh. "It's silly, really. A sad, childhood bargain I made long ago and could never let go of. My father was a serious man...he hated to see me cry. He tried so hard to make his motherless daughter happy, but tears were visible proof that I wasn't, and the guilt of upsetting him was awful. The final time he left for war, my nine-year-old mind thought of the best thing I could say to him. 'Father, I promise not to cry while you are gone.' I haven't allowed myself the…luxury since then."

Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around her. He hated his inability to shield her from her history.

"I'm sorry. So often this past week I've imagined your homecoming…it never played out this way. The mess I've made—"

His kiss silenced her. "Kagome," he said, drawing back, "don't apologize for events beyond your control. Nothing has changed. It is only you and I here together. No one else."

The simplicity of his words, the acceptance made her push all regret and apprehension aside. The love she sought was given willingly, and she felt a small, significant measure of security. She reached and pulled his face down, her kiss hot and demanding. "Help me forget."

The request hung in the cold air but a moment. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. Blankets were turned back as quickly as clothes were shed, and soon they were lying together, naked flesh reacquainting, hands slow and sure. Kagome tried to climb on top, but he growled as he laid her back, intent on taking his time, smelling and tasting the woman he had been too long denied. She writhed impatiently under his touch and begged, but he would not allow himself to be rushed. Finally he had her still and moaning, rapture concentrated on her face, fingers twisting in his hair. Once satisfied he had pleased her, he stretched out beside her again, nuzzling and nibbling flushed, damp skin on his way back to her beautiful face. She smiled languidly and wrapped her arms round, opening her legs to welcome him home. He moved inside her and she arched her hips to meet him, both at last complete.

Afterward, Kagome said, "You will never, ever be parted from me again."

"Miko, you know that is impossible."

She playfully chided him with a poke to the ribs. "Just for this night, let me have my fantasy. Let me pretend all these threats to our happiness don't exist."

He grabbed the offending hand and drew her closer, earning what sounded like a content purr.

"Thank heavens you're back. I've been moping like a fool these past ten days."

He laughed gently. "You couldn't have been that bad. I am told you've dutifully communicated with the other miko, and archery practice is going well. In fact I suspect that half the soldiers are a bit besotted with you."

She laughed, remembering the pride and eagerness to please the younger Youkai troops exhibited on the training grounds. "Nonsense."

"And I've also heard that the Inoues have you to thank for the safe birth of their first son. Gina was most impressed by your midwifery skills, and I am certain you realize that shrew doesn't hand out compliments without cause."

"You," she said, poking again, more roughly, "need to be kind. And I'm only happy to be helpful."

"So modest," he teased. "What was your impression of Youkai birth?" He knew of her doubts surrounding the possibility of their offspring.

"Comfortingly familiar. The idea scares me a little less." She was grateful for his concern, though the sensation of his body next to hers only reinforced her awareness of his warmth and strength after absence. She threw a leg over his hips and moved to straddle him.

"I thought your fertile time was past." He moaned as her hair rained down and her hands traced ridges, traveling his ribs.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

It didn't.


	37. Longevity

It was the faint, but unmistakable, scent of her blood that invaded his dreams and caused him to stir. The sight of her sleeping next to him, fair skin just visible in the early morning light, woke him fully. She had warned him that the new moon was approaching and, barring pregnancy, her blood would flow again. He knew she was unhurt, but, despite, or perhaps because of, the tranquil expression on her face, he couldn't resist touching. His fingers traced her feathery lashes and down her jaw as she blinked and slowly regained wakefulness.

"Sesshoumaru? Is everything alright?"

"I smelled blood."

"Oh?" Kagome realized there was fresh wetness between her legs and dull cramping in her belly and felt torn between relief and sadness. "Are you disappointed I'm not pregnant?"

He was slightly disturbed to see worry creasing her brow. "Miko, we've been together less than two months. Ask me that question a year from now if you've not conceived."

She eased into his arms. "I'm just so…ambivalent about it. Part of me is still getting used to the unfamiliarity of motherhood and part of me...I know how much improved the situation with Okuri and Azami would be if you had an heir of your own. And I know how happy it would make Lady Seiobo."

"I command you to ignore my mother." Her shocked giggle was much appreciated. "Pups will come eventually. And you need to understand that Okuri will never go away. If we had five children now, he would still be stirring up trouble. It is true I will need to name an heir one day, but that is years away. You don't need the pressure of Western family machinations on you."

She touched the bold stripes on his face. "Why not? Am I not one of you?"

He heard the need for acceptance raw on her voice. "Of course you are. But you have enough to do here with training the archers and helping Gina. Let's concentrate on strengthening the peace treaty."

"Agreed." She turned so her back was pressed against his broad chest, and she reached and spread long, white hair over their shoulders, combing with her fingers.

Their bed had become a place of refuge, a haven from intrigue, War, and politics. But it meant so much more than their bodies pleasing each other. Lying in bed was the only opportunity for true privacy, to confide in whispers, to laugh loudly. He learned of her intelligence, her silly streak, her insecurities. And he found leaving it every morning to be increasingly difficult. "I should get up for inspections," he said. "It will be morning soon."

She grabbed his arm tightly. "Don't you dare." A threat in the form of a small, sharp pulse of energy emanated from her hand and stung his flesh. "The sky has barely begun to lighten. The troops can wait another half an hour."

There was a series of gentle tugs on his hair, and he could see her nimble fingers moving. "What are you up to?"

"Braiding our hair together." She laughed lightly. "Now you'll be forced to stay in bed."

"I shouldn't have woken you," he said, too amused to be irritated. "You are sometimes the most ridiculous creature."

After several minutes she announced she was finished and moved to the side of the bed, yanking their joined hair. "Move with me!" she chided. She retrieved her knife from the pack lying next to the bed and sliced off the braid, both somewhat saddened to be released from the other.

"Did you just cut my hair?" he asked with mock outrage, grabbing her about the waist and quickly pinning her down.

She shrieked happily and put her arms around his shoulders, careful that the plait didn't unravel. "You've got plenty to spare."

He growled softly and kissed the side of her neck. "What are your plans for the day, naughty miko?"

"I have some letters to answer before archery lessons this morning, that is if I'm not too busy killing my maid and your servant. It's only been three days, and already their bickering is making me crazy."

"As interesting a spectacle as that would be, I think it's time I stop ignoring my responsibilities and go to the barracks." The background sounds of the manor coming to life were a reminder of the outside world, always selfish in its need to part them.

While he dressed, Kagome fished some rags to absorb her blood from the chest containing her clothes. They were at the bottom with the letters she had received from the Sisterhood, reminding her how much correspondence she had to catch up on. "I'll come find you later," she said as he walked away.

XXXXX

_Dear Lady Tokuhoshi, I first would like to express my sincere thanks for the kindness you showed me while at the Shiga stronghold. I was perhaps too overwhelmed at the time to convey my gratitude adequately; your friendship and understanding was much appreciated. General Inutaisho has asked me to stay in communication with Ningen society, in order to continue to strengthen ties and so that we may better understand each other. The end of War benefits the whole of the Land, but my own interests are purely selfish. Not only is it vital for me to believe that the future I sacrificed when I agreed to play a role in the peace treaty not be in vain, I need to hope that my future hanyou children can live in a world where their two races coexist, working together for the good of all. I wish to reassure you that I am treated well, have been accepted into the household as a daughter by the Lord and Lady of the West, and am happy. The Youkai with whom I am living have felt the losses and tragedies as acutely as any Ningen family; indeed, the way our histories intermingle leads me to realize the misery of War has done unspeakable damage indiscriminately and that the only way we can completely heal is by helping one another. I feel I must inquire about some news I've recently learned. The death of Lord Fukuguchi was mourned by the Youkai here, but we were told his seat is currently occupied by Takeo Hino. That name, one that haunted me for years, had largely been forgotten, part of my unfortunate past. Please tell me there is a mistake, that—"_

"Ouch!" Kagome was seated at the table in their bedroom, tediously finishing her last letter, constantly interrupted, first by breaking up the spat between Yukika and Jaken, and currently by the former's attempts to comb and style her hair while she wrote.

"Sorry, Lady Kagome. Your hair is just so full of snarls. And Lady Seiobo said…" Yukika had quickly set herself up in the manor, already making friends with the servants, flirting with the soldiers, and engaging in an annoying turf war with Jaken over which of them had primacy in Sesshoumaru's quarters. This latest skirmish involved Yukika's singing while she tidied. Apparently she had committed some of the more bawdy lyrics of the outpost troops to memory, leaving Jaken more bug-eyed and irate than usual.

Kagome knew that Lady Seiobo had encouraged Yukika to behave like a real lady's maid—help her to dress and arrange her hair, despite her insistence it was all unnecessary. She thought it amusing at first, given the rough conditions under which Yukika been raised, but had to admit she could do wonders with a small amount of cosmetics and a few hair pins and combs. "Yukika, you really don't need to waste your time on my hair this morning. I'm going to archery practice and then to train as soon as I get these letters delivered to the aviary." _If_ I ever get them finished, she added silently.

"Ooo, archery practice! Can I come and watch?"

"Ah, _no_," Kagome said firmly. Yukika had loitered around the training arena the day before. She had a fresh, pretty face and distinct lack of the considerable modesty had by all the other females who inhabited the stronghold, and the unmated soldiers were distracted and clumsy trying to impress her.

Yukika sighed, all youthful drama. "But I just don't feel that I have a purpose here. It's so different from home. Here the servants do everything—cleaning, laundry…and Jaken scolds me for being in the way. I only want to be helpful and fit in."

Kagome had a twinge of sympathetic guilt. She had only wanted to find her place when she first arrived as well. "I know a task for you. Right now I'm busy maintaining communications with my Ningen contacts. I'll put you in charge of keeping it organized for me." Kagome set the pen down and turned around. "This is what I want you to do. Find three trays and have a supply of parchment and ink ready for me every morning. Any letters I write I will put in the first tray. You will roll and deliver them to the aviary and, twice a day, fetch any that have arrived for me. Those you will put in the second tray. Once read, I will set them in the third tray, so we will both know those which are no longer your concern. Does that sound alright?"

Though fixing hair and mooning over soldiers was a pleasurable pastime, Yukika jumped at the prospect at being involved in something more important. "I won't disappoint you! I don't read very well, but I know I can keep three trays separate." She picked the comb back up. "At least let me finish working out the tangles. I'm almost done."

Kagome decided they had come to a satisfactory conclusion and sat back while her unruly hair was tamed. She relaxed under Yukika's sure hands and noticed the braided rope of her and Sesshoumaru's hair, discretely laid in the shadows on her chest of clothes, momentarily forgotten. She picked it up, stroking the heavy silkiness. Done in fishbone style, the black against the white was distinct at the top, but gradually blended together as the braid lengthened, so that by the end the color was deep grey, the silver strands glinting in the bright morning sun. Kagome wound it twice around, then picked a blue ribbon from Yukika's pile of adornments and wove it through the hair, securing it into a circlet.

Yukika watched with a small smile; perhaps there was a fanciful side to the serious future Lady of the West after all.

XXXXX

Akeno Sato strode to the aviary, harshly reminding himself to stay fixed on the prize he had been promised. Fortunately his opportunism was far louder in his head than his conscience.

He had followed directions perfectly, acting the dutiful, trustworthy son, all the while feeding information to Lord Okuri. He used his skills at decryption and reported on the meetings with the other three Houses, the spies' intelligence, and the status of the Western armies. It was an act of betrayal, both of his birth father, Lord Sato, General Inutaisho's most trusted advisor, and his foster family, the Yamaguchi clan, who had all recently sworn allegiance to the leader of the West. They played a dangerous game, but if Lord Okuri's plans of a coup came to fruition, he would be rewarded with Azami and hence would sire a future leader of the West.

In the beginning his ambition overcame his doubts, and the risk seemed worth the payoff. However, his misgivings were increasing as Okuri's requests grew. As a Taiyoukai, Akeno had certain privileges in sending and receiving communications, but the secret couriers on whom they had been relying were always at risk of being compromised. Discovery would mean certain execution. And now he was being asked to do the impossible. Lord Okuri recently demanded he obtain information on Lady Kagome, seducing her if necessary. This was his first inkling that Okuri may be parting with reality. He saw Sesshoumaru and his mate together and knew he'd have better luck bedding Lady Seiobo than the Ningen woman. What was particularly troubling though was the guilt. He had spent his youth fostered with the Yamaguchis, and now he was finally developing the relationship with his father that he had craved for decades, useful for the purposes of gathering information…and hanging dishonor over his head.

He pushed the guilt away. The damage could not be undone. He was forced to keep playing, praying for success. His problem currently was how to get close to Sesshoumaru's mate.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the aviary."

His thoughts were interrupted. In front of him was a pretty, buxom Youkai whom he did not recognize. Her state of dress was better than a servant, but she had an unpolished air about her that he was not used to encountering in the manor.

"I'm Lady Kagome's new maid. She asked me to take her letters to the aviary to be sent into Ningen territory. She gave me directions, but I got distracted and now I fear I'm lost."

Lord Akeno felt like a gift had just been dropped in his lap. He smiled down at the young female and was pleased at her glowing reaction to his attention. "Come with me. I'm on my way there. And what, my dear, is your name?"

XXXXX

It was late in the day, afternoon sun already making a quick retreat behind the walls of the stronghold, when Kagome made her way up to the infirmary to visit Gina and see if there was any work to be done.

Archery practice had gone well; the younger archers were improving their eye and technique daily, and several had the potential to become excellent marksmen. After practice, her cramps finally abated, she had spent some time going through forms in the arena. Only a few soldiers had been present, giving her some appreciated near-privacy to concentrate on the movements, always gaining new depth of understanding of the timeless simplicity, the power held so carefully. She missed the camaraderie of doing forms with other miko. There was energy to be had in a group performing the same motions in synchronicity, but the solitude, once accepted, was embraced.

Inside the infirmary, Gina was attending to a crying Shippou. She looked up and saw Kagome rushing toward them. "Kagome, thank the gods. Hold his hand steady for me. He keeps flinching and I can't get a tight grip."

"Torturing the youth again?" she joked, then saw Shippou had a long splinter embedded deeply under one of his claws. "Oh Shippou, that looks horrible."

The little kitsune sniffed bravely for her benefit. "I got a sliver. It hurts."

"I'm sure it does." Kagome sat and gathered him into her lap. "Okay, sweetling, you relax and let Lady Gina remove that nasty thing." She held his hand while Gina positioned her pliers, ready to yank the offending object. "Shippou," Kagome said to distract him, giving Gina a swift nod to proceed, "I'll tell you a secret."

"Really?" Shippou asked, turning to Kagome. Gina gave a quick tug and the thin piece of wood was freed. "Ow!"

"It's out. Done."

All three sighed in relief as only a small amount of blood dripped from the wound.

"What's the secret?" Shippou asked while Gina wrapped the finger with a clean bandage.

Kagome smiled. "My birthday is tomorrow. I'll be twenty-one."

Shippou laughed. "That's silly, Lady Kagome. I'm twenty-four."

"What?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Twenty-four? You're just a child."

Gina noted the Kagome's confusion. "Darling, didn't you know that Youkai age at different rates than Ningen? Surely you were taught that at the Sisterhood?"

Sharp awareness hit, leaving Kagome feeling pale and lost. "I…yes. I guess I remembering being told that. I just didn't realize." Shock spread across her face. "Gina…how old are _you_?"

"One hundred five," Gina said gently.

"One hundred…" Kagome stared at her clenched hands and asked numbly, "What exactly is the life expectancy of Inuyoukai?"

Shippou sensed something was wrong and retreated behind Gina.

"It's difficult to say. Because of War, few die a natural death, but typically at least three or four hundred years for Taiyoukai." She hated that this information was upsetting her friend. "Kagome, I assumed you knew."

Kagome glanced up and smiled awkwardly. "Of course I knew. I was told as a child that Youkai are different from Ningen." Suddenly overcome by a need to be alone, she stood with forced calm and said, "Gina, if it's alright, I need to go. I'll see you later."

Shippou peeked around Gina and watched Kagome leave. "Is Lady Kagome really only twenty-one?"

"Yes, I guess so," Gina said, putting her arm around him, wishing she could offer comfort to the one who really needed it. She understood Kagome's personality enough now to know her first impulse was to seek solitude, but she still worried. "Youkai and Ningen grow differently. We are separate species, after all."

"Oh. I always forget that."

"I think we all did," Gina replied sadly.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru was seated at his desk, reading a message from Kouga. Lord Haruto had been escorted back to the South, and he would be home in two days if the weather held. It was welcome news. As winter settled in, the likelihood of heavy snow increased, and everyone was happier when all were safely within the confines of the stronghold walls. Included was a short, private note for Azami. He was about to call for Jaken to deliver it, when he caught his cousin's scent. "Gina," he said, when she appeared in the doorway and knocked softly.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm looking for Kagome. Is she here?"

"I haven't seen her since midday. I thought she was with you." Gina's concerned expression was unusual. He was far more used to seeing her impertinence. "What is it?"

"I don't want to make something from nothing," she said, shaking her head. "She's probably fine, but I wanted to make certain."

He rose slowly, eyes narrowing with curiosity. "Explain."

She took a deep breath, not wanting to interfere, but judged she was doing the right thing in telling him. "She told Shippou she is turning twenty-one tomorrow and learned just how few years that is to a Youkai. I don't think she realized the disparity in our life spans. Have you two never discussed it before?"

"No. I assumed she knew. Everyone knows that Youkai live longer than Ningen."

"Knowing facts and understanding the meaning, I believe, can be vastly different things at times. She tried to hide her distress, but I could tell it bothered her. Would you like me to check on her?"

"No. I'll find her. Will you bring this to Azami?" He handed her a small scroll.

Gina nodded and took it, relieved that Sesshoumaru didn't merely brush off her concerns. "Poor girl…every time she feels like she's fitting in here, something happens to emphasize her otherness."

Sesshoumaru thanked his cousin and left, cursing himself for not thinking to bring it up sooner. It didn't surprise him in the least that his mate would be shaken by the knowledge that her life would be so short comparatively.

XXXXX

The moon was new, a near-empty void in the black night sky, casting no light to lessen the brightness of the stars overhead. They had been there since the beginning of time, silent witnesses to all of history, the endless cycle of birth and death. Kagome sat on the hard, frozen ground, leaning against a huge gingko tree. She stared up through the bare branches at the blanket of stars, searching for peace with fate and her place in that cycle. Other than the fear of death when fighting Youkai as an active miko, she had never before contemplated her mortality. That she would die and those around her would continue to exist for decades and centuries left her feeling insignificant.

Her senses were suddenly on alert, prickled by a power so intense it could only be Sesshoumaru, his aura unmasked, approaching. Wordlessly, he sat next to her and covered her cold hands with one of his. The hand was large and warm and meant to give solace, but instead she felt only smaller.

"How old are you?" she asked without looking at him.

"I celebrated my centennial earlier this year."

She closed her eyes wearily. He was older than a great, great grandfather would be. "How old is your mother?"

"Kagome…"

"How old is your mother?"

The question sounded more like an accusation. "One hundred sixty-three."

A short, unhappy laugh escaped before she bit hard on her lower lip. "Sesshoumaru," she said after a minute, "she looks like she's barely forty. You'll be her age when I die."

"Kagome—"

"I'm going to turn into a withered, toothless old woman, and you'll look almost the same as you do now."

"I knew this when I agreed to take a Ningen for a mate. It doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to me!" she said harshly. "It isn't supposed to happen this way. We are supposed to grow old together." She was dangerously close to crying. "I don't want to be feeble when you're strong. I don't want to be old alone." I don't want you to stop loving me, she left unsaid.

He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "My feelings for you won't change," he whispered, reading her mind.

"Gods, I'm so _stupid_," she said, stiffening. "Of course I knew we have different life expectancies…but I became so accustomed to thinking I'm one of you. It didn't even register…I'm such a fool."

He tilted her chin up to look into her angry, sorrowful face. "You _are_ one of us. You're mine and your place is with me."

Her eyes challenged him. "With you for now. You'll outlive me by centuries. I'm temporary."

"Stop talking about yourself that way."

"Sesshoumaru," she said flatly, "I won't even live long enough to see our children into adulthood."

The pain of their reality hurt and his arms tightened around her, as though in comforting her, he could spare them both. "You don't know that," he reasoned. "They will be half human. They may age as you do."

"But we don't know." She felt defeated and sought refuge from the truth, relaxing against him. "All I've ever wanted is a normal life."

"The two of us. _This_ is our normal. We need merely to accept it."

She laughed, but without the hollowness her voice had held, recalling the words the miko Midori had spoken to her on more than one occasion. _Child, don't fight against that which you cannot change; it is a battle you'll lose every time_. "Acceptance. I've always had trouble with that."

He sensed her mood was lightening and hoped to encourage it. "Miko, somehow I'm not surprised."

Her laugh this time was happy and honest, and she looked up at him, self-consciously grinning. "I'm sorry. I must be such a trial for you."

"Nothing a sound beating won't fix."

"Oh? And is that a beating I am to receive, or you? Are you finally ready to spar with me?"

"Hn. Maybe someday," he said.

"Really?" she asked, brightening. "Tomorrow?"

"Don't push it, miko."

Snuggling deeper against him, she sighed, still sad, but trying not to fight. "This is our normal." It was repeated silently in her head, anchoring her to the present. "I just remembered," she said. "I have something for you." She reached into her robe and pressed the braided hair into his hand. "A bracelet. See...I made it into a circle."

"I thought it was customary for Ningen to receive a gift on his or her birthday, not give one."

She smiled. "Nonetheless, I want you to have it."

He nodded and closed his fist around it. "But for now I need to get you inside. You pitiful humans have the most tiresome tendency to be vulnerable to cold. And Jaken is most likely having fits trying to keep dinner warm."

"Speaking of Jaken," she said as he lifted her and sped toward the manor, "have you seen Yukika in our quarters?"

"No, not since this morning."

"I wonder where she's gone off to." Her momentary curiosity was replaced by their return to their bedroom and a hot mouth seeking her neck.


	38. Treachery

The solitary Youkai fortress lay in ruins, so old and abandoned it could no longer be found on any but the dustiest of maps. It was situated in an isolated spot along an ancient trade route, and when the small group of heavily armed Ningen arrived, they knew there was no chance they would be discovered. It was an ideal location in which to hold the proposed conclave. The Youkai spy they had interrogated a few weeks earlier had proved most valuable, and now they were to finally meet this new ally, though despite the advantageous potential, they remained wary. Mistrust was not only ingrained, it was necessary.

General Kurono cracked his knuckles while he paced along a crumbling wall, hoping to work out some pent-up tension. Both he and General Akagawa were patient men, but he felt they had been waiting all night. He asked, not for the first time, "What do you think this Youkai lord will demand for his offer of assistance? His messages seemed to hint that he knew we have something powerful and secret, but if that's the truth, why would he want to cooperate with us?"

General Akagawa sighed. The other man's restlessness grated. They had worked closely together for years, united by an obscene fondness for the suffering of others, and he had never seen him so on edge. "We don't know the extent of his knowledge, though if he has any inkling at all, chances are the Taiyoukai have spies that have discovered our work on kayaku."

"But then why haven't they shared this with the Council? It would be in their best interests."

"Perhaps they know we have a collaborator on the Council. Perhaps their sources are better than we thought. Lord Okuri knew enough to send his spy into Higurashi lands to contact us," Akagawa said wearily. He had grown tired of being asked questions he could not answer.

The sounds of feet approaching on the stone path interrupted them, and a small group entered the dimly lit yard through the main gate. Though the Ningen generals had killed or ordered the deaths of thousands of Youkai over the decades, they were still slightly intimidated by the appearance of their newfound accomplice. Lord Okuri was not as large as the two bristled, sharp-tusked boar Youkai that flanked him, but he was tall and imposing, and the cruel, calculating expression on his face only served to make him seem more dangerous.

They stared at each other, reflecting on the incongruity of sworn enemies giving aid. They may be forming a bargain based on mutual necessity and convenience, but they were not operating as friends on a mission of peace. Their purpose was havoc, and none were ignorant of the fact that each would stab the other in the back if he became redundant or a liability.

Lord Okuri's smooth voice cut the uneasy silence. "I am told you want the peace treaty broken."

"Yes," General Akagawa said. "Your spy indicated we may be able to help one another." He took careful measure of the Taiyoukai. In the course of the War, he and Kurono mainly raided villages and attacked refugee camps. They had little contact with the demon lords. He greatly suspected that beneath the regal stoicism dwelt deadly rage. "What is it you wish from us?"

Okuri stared at the men. He hated humans as a rule and knew these two were plotting the annihilation of his race, but he also knew an opportunity when one was presented, leading him to arrange this meeting. "Your aid in the restoration of my birthright. The House of the West was meant to be mine, and I intend to see my grandson as its leader." He paused a moment, tapping into the roots of long-nurtured hatred and a new excitement—this was the first real cause for optimism he'd had in decades. "I want my cousin, General Inutaisho, dead, but my hands must remain untainted."

"And what makes you think we'd be able to achieve that?" Kurono scoffed. "We have no interest in Youkai succession. Why should we help?"

Okuri snarled. He could not abide insolence, least of all from these Ningen. "Why?" he asked as though he were talking to children. "Because I think that this one act will accomplish both our goals. You want the Four Houses to break the treaty and raise an army. You haven't told my spy the reason, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the little weapon you've been secretly making. Maybe you judge the situation, as it stands now, Youkai and Ningen fulfilling the terms of the treaty and cooperating, is not to your advantage as much as if things were to get out of control."

Kurono and Akagawa gaped, but recovered quickly and glanced at each other. Lord Okuri obviously had his sources, and he was a shrewd, clever thinker.

The Taiyoukai laughed, a sound devoid of mirth. "Yes, I've heard. I've also heard your serendipitous discovery and development of…kayaku, is it not…have nearly come to fruition."

"Alright," Kurono said gruffly, rising to his full height. He refused to lose ground so quickly. "Tell us. How exactly will killing General Inutaisho help us in any way?" he challenged. "I'm certain the death of a leader of his stature would not be taken lightly, but I should think only pinning it on a high-level Ningen conspiracy would cause them to break the treaty over it. I think they'd simply seek justice for the murder."

"Oh, I quite agree. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't rest until the assassin was executed, most preferably by his own hands, and so long as Lady Kagome is at his side, the treaty will hold."

"Are we in accord, then? Our future hinges on the Ningen girl?" Kurono asked.

A satisfied smile crept across Okuri's face. Apparently these Generals were capable of analyzing the situation, even if they needed to be steered in the right direction. "You will kidnap Lady Kagome, killing my cousin Isamu in the process. I will arrange everything. I only ask that you leave Sesshoumaru unharmed and that you take the girl back into Ningen territory and kill her."

Kurono grinned, appreciative of the complex wickedness of the plot. "You intend to frame her for the murder, don't you?"

"Of course. Sesshoumaru, the heir to the West, needs to take my daughter as a mate. He won't do that if Lady Kagome is alive, but I also need to poison his mind against her. And what would make him hate her more than if he believed she played him for a fool and killed his father? What would make him more likely to declare War? It is the ultimate violation of the peace treaty."

"But what reason would she have for killing him?" Akagawa asked, pointing out a potential problem. "Obviously premeditation is important if you wish the treaty broken. It can't just be explained away as an accident."

"The reason? To avenge her father. You may not know…the House of the West led the charge on Fukuoka Canyon."

Kurono and Akagawa absorbed this information and filled in the empty holes of history. Revenge was pure, primal motivation. The plan may succeed.

Akagawa nodded thoughtfully. "This could end up badly if it doesn't work. How good is your intelligence?"

"Though the General has unquestioned loyalty from his army, I have a handful of servants in the manor still sympathetic to my position. And…a very useful informant, with whom I am in constant contact. He was trained in encryption and forgery when fostered with one of my erstwhile allies, but remains faithful to me and has recently found a way to Lady Kagome. He told me you have taken several rogue miko under your wing. Is that true?"

Akagawa thought of Leiko and her followers training alongside his men. They all were skilled fighters, but Leiko shared the same hatred and ambition that consumed him and Kurono. "It is."

Okuri smiled again. The pieces were falling into place with almost no effort on his part. This time it was meant to be. This time he would get rid of his cousin. He would see Azami mated to the new leader of the West and take his destined place next to Seiobo. "They will be useful. Have them ready to move in two weeks." The Longest Night, sacred to Youkai, was quickly approaching, and he knew of the perfect opportunity to strike. "I'll keep you abreast of information and give you detailed instructions as time progresses. If you can uphold your end of the bargain, in less than two months the Four Houses will declare the peace treaty broken and resume War. I trust that fits in with your schedule of weapons manufacture," he said slyly. "Which brings me to my demand for orchestrating all of this."

"I thought as much," Kurono said ominously. "Is kidnapping and assassination not enough?"

"Let's not be overly antagonistic," Akagawa warned, lightly placing a hand on Kurono's arm. He thought this plan sounded like their best chance in getting Youkai to violate the treaty, giving them a chance to take over the Council and use kayaku. "What is it you are proposing in exchange?"

Lord Okuri inclined his head to acknowledge Akagawa's reasonability. "I know you have a weapon that you intend to use against Youkai. Let me assure you, though you may seek to obliterate us, it isn't possible. You can never kill us all. My demand is this—you offer an opportunity for surrender, allowing all Youkai who accept it to live peacefully in the West. You will gain substantial territory, slake your bloodlust, and drive the survivors away. The border will be heavily patrolled, and our races need never come into contact again."

"What makes you believe the other Taiyoukai would consent to such a thing," Kurono asked, still doubtful.

"The Four Houses want peace. If your weapon is as effective as you believe, the damage will be considerable. The Taiyoukai that aren't killed will not balk at a chance to take their mates and children and lick their wounds in solitude."

Kurono and Akagawa stared at each other in silent communication. "It seems we have a bargain."

XXXXX

The Youkai watched as the Ningen Generals and their escort disappeared from sight.

"I thought you told Akeno Sato that you were going to have Lord Sesshoumaru killed with the General and he would take Lady Azami as a mate," one of the boar Youkai grunted in observation.

"Ah yes, my dear boy, Akeno, will be most disappointed. I did tell him Sesshoumaru would be disposed of and he would be rewarded…but he'll get over it. I need Sesshoumaru; he is the most powerful Youkai in existence, and he must lead the Four Houses against this Ningen threat."

"You don't plan on retreating into the West with the survivors?"

Idiot, Okuri thought. Boar Youkai are obviously as stupid as their reputation. "Accept defeat from Ningen? Of course not," he spat. "I don't care how dangerous this weapon is, we will never bow to filth. And I truly doubt they have any intention of offering surrender at all. Besides… even if I wanted to have my cousin's heir killed as well, it would never happen. A handful of Ningen, even if they had miko in their numbers, would pose no threat to Sesshoumaru. To attempt his assassination is a fool's game. I'd much rather have him on my side, fighting against Ningen, as is our nature."

They left to go back to Western lands, Okuri's mind occupied with plans of betrayal and deceit.

XXXXX

Kagome finished her last letter, one answering an earlier missive from Taka, and set it in the tray to be taken to the aviary. For three weeks they had been communicating back and forth, effortlessly falling back into the friendship they had enjoyed at the Sisterhood. Kagome was well liked by nearly everyone during her time living there, but she and Taka were particularly close. That morning she had confided about her sadness concerning the differences in Youkai and Ningen life spans. She had resisted at first, hoping to just ignore the feelings of foreignness and transience with which she had been wrestling, but once she had begun to express herself, the words poured out onto the page like unshed tears, finally let free.

"Jaken," she called out. The small Youkai instantly appeared, bowing respectfully to her, but with a frown on his face. "Yukika went to bring something to Lady Seiobo two hours ago. Have you seen her since then?"

Jaken straightened, still scowling. He would have been happy to never see the impudent female again. "She is probably trying to figure out which unmated male she hasn't followed around yet." He found Kagome's affable behavior inappropriate because, though she was a Ningen, she, as the mate of his lord, outranked him. The new maid however was socially his equal, and the deference he, an older male, should be able to expect from her had yet to be shown.

Kagome sighed. She wished those two weren't quite so hostile, but she had noticed the tension seemed to dissipate as Yukika became acquainted with Youkai from the other parts of the manor and was absent more frequently. "If you see her, please tell her I've several letters ready to be taken to the aviary. I'm going to the arena to train. And Jaken," she added with a wink, "thank you for your patience. Don't you at least think she's pretty?"

Jaken sputtered and hurried out, lest he retort. These females were making him miserable.

XXXXX

Kagome walked to the arena quickly, barely stopping to greet the friendly faces she encountered on the way. It was a cold morning, her clothes weren't very warm, and she hoped to get there before Sesshoumaru's troops had finished training. After the catharsis of telling Taka of her melancholy and apprehension, she wanted nothing more than a vigorous hour of sparring to clear her mind. Unfortunately as she got close, she realized it was quiet inside. She entered and went to the center of the floor to stretch, disappointed but intent at making the most of the peace.

She held her poses longer that usual, breathing deeply and feeling centered and content. Once finished, she walked to the racks of wooden and blunted practice swords, but Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows into the late morning light before she could pick one out.

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped. "You need to stop scaring—"

"Miko," he interrupted, "I've been waiting, trying to convince myself this isn't a mistake. The less you speak, the better."

"What?" she asked, completely confused.

He dropped a pile of thin rope at her feet. She picked it up. Two identical lengths. She looked at it like a precious gift and smiled, amazed. "Are you sure?"

"No. I'm anything but sure." He held back an indulgent smile. "Hurry up. Before I come to my senses and change my mind."

Kagome did not have to be told twice. She held the end of a rope against one palm and secured it by winding tightly around her hand. Then twining over knuckles, she continued wrapping until the rope covered halfway up her forearm, taking care to flex her fingers and wrist as she went so they wouldn't become constricted. Sesshoumaru looked on with an expression that skirted entertainment and respect, though Kagome's increasing giddy enthusiasm made him regret his reluctant acquiescence.

"Pity we don't have any wax and crushed glass nearby," she said as she repeated with the other hand, trying to contain herself. She never thought he would agree to spar with her, and now that he was giving the opportunity to test herself against him, she could hardly believe it. "Where are you troops?"

Sesshoumaru scowled at her remark. "Pity? Pity I don't have a nice, subservient mate who knows her place. As for my troops, they are busy elsewhere. I do not want witnesses."

Kagome couldn't resist. "Afraid of someone seeing me beat you?" she asked, then executed two back handsprings toward the center of the arena. Sesshoumaru was in front of her in an instant, startling her. The speed he was capable of still shocked her.

"Quite the opposite, actually." His expression was serious, and he took one of her hands in his, her smooth skin a jarring contrast to the stiff, coarse rope. "Kagome, you know that the urge an Inuyoukai has to protect his mate is innate. While physical correction is allowed when necessary, it is only used sparingly. My fighting you is beyond anomalous."

She wrapped her arms around him, now feeling guilt over asking him to do something so contrary to his instincts. "It's only light sparring. I promise I won't get carried away," she whispered into his chest.

He pulled her closer. "You wouldn't rather just go back to our quarters?"

She giggled. "After."

Sighing in resignation, he let her loose. "One rule. If I say stop, it is over. No protests."

"Agreed."

They stood apart and bowed to each other. Kagome set her stance, bent her knees lightly, and waited.

"Miko," he chuckled, "I know you typically prefer to defend, but I refuse to attack you. You will have to come at me."

This was not welcome news. She glared at him, irritated that he took such amusement from removing her usual advantage. "But that's my only chance."

"Do you wish to stop before we begin?"

"No."

Deciding that over-thinking strategy would accomplish nothing, she rushed at him with a quick high and mid-level kick combination, which he effortlessly avoided. Kagome knew that her hope lay in staying close enough to connect with a weak spot, so instead of falling back, she immediately followed with another kick. Sesshoumaru caught her by the foot and tossed her back. She flipped and landed as gracefully as she could, grateful that he didn't throw her across the arena. She grinned and sped toward him again, telling herself that she needed to keep attacking to gauge his reactions and discover a possible opening, aware that she needed to avoid falling into a predictable pattern. He was learning to anticipate her next move.

After several minutes of continuous attacks that left her breathing heavily, she was able to get close enough that he had to block her next blow instead of merely stepping aside or swerving to avoid it. It gave her a boost of confidence. The abrasive ropes that wound around her hands and arms meant nothing if she couldn't land a blow, and now she might be able to achieve it. She followed with a series knee and elbow strikes, all blocked, but she finally felt that he wasn't just toying with her anymore.

She continued to press and soon had him blocking her every strike and kick, both falling into the ancient rhythm of hand to hand combat. And now she understood what it was to spar with one of Sesshoumaru's caliber. His reflexes were quick, movements so fluid and balanced, his control of body and mind were masterful. Unfortunately for her, his discipline was also tightly controlled and she doubted he would make the mistake that would grant her an opening.

I don't give up, she reminded herself stubbornly, and tried a feint, hoping to throw him off. He didn't fall for it, but nodded approvingly. She faked again and this time managed a glancing blow to his sternum, but it had no effect. She wondered if he even felt it. Kagome knew she had no right to be frustrated; she had agreed to his terms. But fighting him was like fighting an extremely dodgy brick wall, and his refusal to counter-strike left her few options. She remembered her match with Kenta, how, because of the great difference in their heights, she wasn't able to target a weak spot effectively. Her opportunity had come when he had lifted her off the ground.

Kagome tried to keep the realization from reflecting in her face. She jumped back, keeping her head bowed. When she looked up again, she forced herself to stay focused on his legs and moved to attack low. He dropped slightly to defend, but instead of the expected kick, she sprang up and wrapped one arm around his neck. He immediately reacted and caught the striking arm, but not before her fist made contact with his chin, leaving an angry, red scrape.

They stopped, both equally surprised. Sesshoumaru held her, feeling her heart pound against his chest and seeing the shock in her wide blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kagome blurted out, unsure of what it all meant. Her arm was still around his neck, their faces inches apart.

Sesshoumaru lightly touched his chin, feeling wetness. "Well done. I haven't been blooded in a long time." She still looked confused and afraid. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know what I want."

He brushed a damp hair from her forehead, thinking he'd never met anyone so complex—such a mix of independence and a hunger for acceptance, of confidence and hesitancy. "Damn females," he said, trying to lighten her mood. "Never can stick with a decision." He swatted her ass roughly. "I said you did well."

She smiled. "You barely even tried. Do you want me to fix this cut?" Then she noticed that the torn flesh had already begun to mend. "You _can_ heal yourself, can't you."

He nodded, still holding her. "Next time I won't hold back."

Her smile deepened. _Next time_. He didn't disapprove. He wasn't angry. "Promise?" she asked, her usual cheekiness returned full force.

As they walked out of the arena, Kagome said, "I really should go over to check on Lady Inoue. Gina and I have been taking turns, and I'm sure she was expecting me hours ago. Have you met little Benjiro yet?"

"No. These few days I've been back are too busy for visiting pups," he said dryly.

Kagome elbowed him, teasing, as she unbound her hands. "Come with me. You should be more friendly, you know. Spend time with people other than your soldiers."

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked down at her. He was not known for being outgoing. "The Youkai at the manor are perfectly comfortable with my mother serving the social role of the Inutaisho clan."

Kagome would not take no for answer. She didn't want to leave his company, and she secretly wanted to see him hold an infant. Sesshoumaru caught his father's scent in the direction of the Inoue residence, and curiosity, and an apparent desire to capitulate to her whims, allowed him to be steered there.

They were admitted and shown into the Inoue formal meeting room. General Inutaisho, Commander Endo, Lord Sato, and Lady Inoue were all seated at a large table. They seemed slightly surprised but glad to see Sesshoumaru and Kagome. After bows and greetings were exchanged and the two new additions were seated, General Inutaisho said, "We were just discussing a letter I received an hour ago. It seems dear cousin Okuri wants to make nice and come to the manor to celebrate the Longest Night and the hunt afterward with us. He says he wants to renounce all claims on the title of leader of the West, swear fealty to me, and ask for my input about arranging a mate for Lady Azami."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment. "We cannot trust him, of course."

"No," the General answered, "but we have no choice. To reject his offer, especially right before an important holiday, would be an unconscionable violation of protocol. At least it will be easier to keep an eye on him if he's here. Seiobo is already having the guest quarters prepared and is questioning the servants who will attend him. I know he still has sympathizers at the manor, and they are not allowed to be anywhere near him. Needless to say, any lapse in security will be treated harshly." He looked at his second-in-command and his son. "I realize that we have already increased drills and patrols. We need to ensure that discipline and morale stay high. They may be tested."

"When will he arrive?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"In a few days. Longest Night is in a week and a half. Hopefully it will be clear by then what he is up to."

After they left, Masako Inoue said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome, please, let us move to a more comfortable room. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to check to see how you are feeling, and Sesshoumaru wanted to see your new addition."

Lady Inoue smiled. "I'm feeling very well. As terrible as Gina's strengthening tonic tastes, I must admit it seems to be helping. After only two weeks, I feel almost as good as new." She looked at Sesshoumaru and inclined her head politely. "And I have your mate to thank, my Lord. I don't know if you had heard, Lady Kagome was present at a most difficult delivery. I credit both my own and my son's wellbeing to her timely assistance. In fact, Gina told me pups have suffered permanent shoulder damage and even died from that complication."

Kagome blushed, uncomfortable with the praise. "I'm grateful I could help. How is Benjiro?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Precious. He is with his father. I'll bring him."

As they entered a well-appointed sitting room, Kagome asked, "With whom do you think Azami will end up?"

Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome liked his cousin and was worried that she was stuck in the middle of her father's plotting. "I haven't a clue. Some younger son of a family of unquestioned loyalty. That is a question best directed at my mother if you want specifics." He remembered that Lord Sato's son had once expressed interest in courting her and made a connection. "Kagome, I just realized…this morning I noticed your maid had Akeno Sato's scent on her. Do you know anything about that?"

"She mentioned that she saw him in passing and thought he was handsome," Kagome said, recalling Yukika's swooning, "but she hasn't brought him up since."

"It was a scent stronger than one would receive in passing. They've been spending time together."

She saw that Sesshoumaru's expression had darkened. "But shouldn't we be happy? Doesn't it mean he'll leave Azami alone?"

"Akeno Sato outranks her and is highly ambitious. I'd like to believe he wouldn't merely use her, but I can guarantee he has no intention of lowering himself to take her as a mate."

Kagome thought of her sweet, silly maid and frowned with concern. "I'm afraid she may be a bit naïve. I'll warn her."

Lord Inoue, holding a large bundle, appeared and bowed respectfully. Lady Inoue followed behind and said, "He's sleeping now, but usually stays that way. Would you like to hold him, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, who was trying, not very successfully, to look nonchalant, and cautiously took the slumbering pup from his father's arms. He felt like he was being tested by her, but had no idea what she hoped to learn. He stroked the black fuzz atop the tiny head, marveling at the perfect features in miniature, thinking that someday it might be his own offspring he touched.

Kagome stood nearby, eyes teary. It was not him she wanted to test, but herself. And she learned that perhaps she was no longer quite so ambivalent about the idea of motherhood.


	39. The Longest Night

Winter had come to the stronghold, gripped her bony fingers tightly, and did not let go. Daylight hours, noticeably shortened, could do little against the bitter cold that settled each night, and the inhabitants of the manor did their necessary work quickly and efficiently, trying to make the most of natural light before darkness descended.

Three friends, two Inuyoukai and one Ningen, were engaged in an ancient practice, one that females through the ages often employed to hold the numbing boredom of the coldest months of winter at bay—they took tea together and gossiped.

Their servants, seated unobtrusively nearby, were likewise occupied, but in addition to quietly chatting, they eavesdropped, eager to absorb any bits and pieces that may be of import. Amongst the currency of hearsay in which the manor servants traded, the value of information gleaned from a primary source was beyond price.

Kagome's maid listened intently for her own name. She and Lord Akeno had been meeting in secret and for the past several days had been intimate, and she wanted reassurance that nothing was suspected. Kagome had warned her that she should be careful because of the differences in their social positions, but she, believing Akeno when he told her that they could be together in the open once she had been at the manor longer and became firmly established in the household, let herself be seduced. Until then, they had to be careful. He even instructed her to bathe thoroughly after their meetings before returning to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's quarters. Yukika hated the subterfuge. Kagome had been only kind and generous to her, and she disliked going behind her back, though she understood the necessity.

"So Kagome…tell us something we don't know," Gina said deviously. "Sumiko once told me that when Sesshoumaru was a child he talked in his sleep. Does he still?"

Kagome froze, mid-sip of tea, and turned every shade of red imaginable. "I…uh…no actually. Sometimes I don't even think he sleeps." She blushed deeper, shy about giving details. "I mean I know he does. Sleep that is. But sometimes I wake and…touch him." She paused, mortified that she was still speaking. "On his face," she said quickly. "I trace his markings. On his _face_. And he opens his eyes and gives me this look that tells me he's been awake the whole time and merely tolerating my…explorations." She buried her face in her hands while Gina and Azami stifled laughter, trying not to make Kagome's sharing more painful.

"Don't be embarrassed." Azami lowered one of Kagome's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I only wish I end up with a portion of the happiness you have."

Kagome squeezed back, grateful. "And has your father given you any indication of the families he is considering for your match?"

"There's a lengthy list. I've consulted with Lady Seiobo about it. All the families he named are highly respected…with males either a great deal older or a great deal younger than I. Not even sure right now which would be better." She shook her head. "I was foolish to think he would take my preferences into consideration." Azami swiped at her eyes before the tears could slip out. "I just want someone who will be kind. I've had enough with cruelty."

Kagome and Gina exchanged concerned glances.

"Darling," Gina said, "we all have been used as pawns at times, but we've survived, and you will continue to do so. I'm thankful I'm no longer being put up as a prize to win loyalty to the General, and I know he will not agree to give you to someone you find disagreeable."

"I respect the General as much as you do," she said patiently. "But I also know he wouldn't hesitate to use me for political gain. I've grown up with it. I expect it." She forced a smile. "We've become too serious. I, for one, would like to hear more of your…_explorations_, Kagome."

Kagome was saved further humiliation by Lady Seiobo breezing into Gina's sitting room with the force of a silk-clad tsunami. "I'm so sorry to intrude, but I've just been told that Lord Okuri's party has been spotted by the sentries and is expected to arrive soon. Azami, I know you would like to look your best. You may go to your quarters and freshen up. I'll have your father sent there first, so you two may greet each other privately. Then we will gather in the main meeting hall. The General wishes to receive Lord Okuri's vows of loyalty this afternoon, and he wants the entire manor to witness it." She looked at Gina and Kagome, appraising their appearance. "Darlings, go change into more suitable attire. This is a matter of state, and we need to treat it as such."

As they walked out of Gina's sitting room, Kagome and Lady Seiobo fell into step beside one another. Kagome knew she had been consumed with balancing security and protocol, an unenviable task in itself, in addition to making preparations for the upcoming holiday. The Lady of the West, who normally was the essence of elegance and poise, looked exhausted.

"Lady Seiobo, do you think Lord Okuri is serious in his declaration of allegiance?" That question had been foremost in everyone's mind since word came of Okuri's proposed overture.

Seiobo sighed, thoughtful. "My dear, we can only hope. My mate's cousin is calculating to the extreme. We all know it. But for him to swear an oath so near our most sacred night…it shows _something_. To violate a vow, especially one made now, would be an unforgiveable act of sacrilege. He's either in earnest or insane. Still…we tread carefully." She put a reassuring arm around Kagome. "I promise, dear child, nothing like that unfortunate occurrence when he last visited will be allowed to happen again. I doubt Sesshoumaru will let you out of his sight, certainly not without a trusted escort."

"I'll be fine," she smiled. "I can use my powers now. And I know I've proven I can take care of myself…though you are probably right about a certain someone being overprotective." Truthfully she didn't mind. Sesshoumaru had been so busy with increased drills and inspections that they only saw each other during the day at meals, training in the arena, and when they were briefed on spies' reports. When they were finally alone together at night, they secluded themselves, shutting out the politics and intrigue, letting the rest of the stronghold vanish, if only for a few hours. The prospect of being with him more often, accepting the safety of his strength and presence, frankly thrilled her. As she walked with her mother-in-law toward the section of the manor that housed the most important Youkai, Kagome asked, "What exactly is the Longest Night to Youkai? Among Ningen it simply marks an astronomical occurrence. Please, if you will, explain the significance."

"As you know, Youkai were the Earth's gift to his first wife, the Sun. We are her children. As winter proceeds, the Sun shows herself less and less, until the balance is tilted too far. The Longest Night is a turning point, after which harmony begins to be restored. We believe that the Sun is hiding in a cave, and we hold a feast to lure her out, so that the days will lengthen, marking her return to supremacy. The day after Longest Night, to celebrate we have a hunt, a large one, meant to provide sufficient food through the rest of the winter. It is a time of hope and giving and recognition that in dark, light will come."

"The symbolism is beautiful."

"Yes, it is. And now I must leave you." She kissed Kagome's cheek. "I have a thousand things I to do before the drama begins."

Kagome continued on her way to the quarters she shared with Sesshoumaru, followed close behind by Yukika.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru took his place next to his father and surveyed the hall, which was rapidly filling up with military officers, advisors, and the rest of the nobility. They were all to witness what many thought would be the final burial of decades of turmoil in the House of the West. Among the assembled throng, only the oldest Youkai could remember the details of the beginning of the strife, a son's failed attempt to wrest power from his father, but all were aware of the product—betrayal, murder, years of mistrust. Sesshoumaru was as hopeful as any of them that this was the beginning of the end, that the perpetually reopened wound would at long last be allowed to heal, but he doubted. From childhood, his father's cousin's name was equated with poison. Tales of thwarted coups and successful assassinations coupled with the very real attack on Gina, though part of the past, would never be far from his mind.

His mood was set somewhat at ease when Kagome entered and joined him and his parents; so long as Okuri was at the stronghold, he would only be reassured of her safety while she was within arms' reach. She looked up at him and a soft smile flickered, then her face mirrored his solemnity, and Sesshoumaru realized, with a curious pride, that her lessons on protocol and seemly behavior with his mother had not been a waste. In fact, she, with her hair up and in formal dress, completely looked the part of an heir's mate, though he readily admitted his fondness for her everyday, unconventional appearance. He nodded his approval briefly and watched her blush and squirm under the weight of his unwavering stare, the reserved noblewoman instantly transformed back into the Kagome he knew.

Seiobo, who noticed everything, was not ignorant of the two standing on the other side of her mate. Part of her new daughter's charm was her inability to conceal her emotions, and Seiobo loved Kagome even more for it, but wished her son showed his usual good sense and kept his gaze straight ahead. She was spared from fearing any breach in etiquette; the drums began to sound, ponderously signaling the need for silence.

Lord Okuri and his armed escort entered the hall, and a hushed quiet followed. They removed chest armor and swords and laid them ceremoniously on the floor near the door. It was a gesture of trust and deference, in consideration of General Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru, who were clad in formal battle regalia. Azami stepped from the crowd and took her place behind her father, and they walked up the center of the cavernous room, stopping in front of the Lord of the West and his family.

"I, Okuri Inutaisho," he began, "recognize you, Isamu Inutaisho, as rightful leader of the West and renounce all claims to the title for myself and on behalf of all my retainers and descendents. I pledge to support you as leader of the West and your heir and his progeny." He sank to his knees, palms laid flat, and lowered until his forehead rested on the floor.

Though the assembly, familiar with the General's desire to see the troubles over and done, knew the predictable response, the tension was thick and suffocating. There was a time, not that long ago, when the traitorous supplicant would have been beheaded instantly and family members imprisoned.

"I accept your renunciation and your pledge," General Inutaisho said and paused, allowing the witnesses a collective sigh. "I, as now-unrivaled Lord of the West, offer to you and your daughter my support and protection."

Okuri sat up, and the General offered his hand. He took it and stood. The two cousins, bitter enemies for most of their lives, embraced.

They drew back, and Okuri said, "A new era in so many ways. If Youkai and Ningen can lay to rest millennia of War, so can I give up a century and more of family squabbles. I look forward to working for peace with you."

All present were warily relieved, except for Gina, who refused to assign her assault and near-death to the realm of family squabbles, and Sesshoumaru, who thought the pretty words reeked of deceit.

XXXXX

Lord Okuri stood in the training arena with a handful of General Inutaisho's advisors and officers and watched Kagome spar with the members of his personal guard. As she easily defeated them one by one, he found it increasingly difficult to hide his satisfaction. He had been at the manor for five days. Five days of acting dutiful and repentant. Five days of watching and waiting. Akeno Sato had kept him well informed on the activities of the manor, but seeing Kagome's ability to fight and her desire to prove herself to those watching her had him convinced his plan would succeed. Akeno was confident in his forgeries, and now Okuri had only one task—to sow the seeds of doubt.

"She's a remarkable fighter," he said to Commander Endo. "Atypical behavior in a female, of course, but then..the whole situation, a Ningen woman living with Taiyoukai, is without precedent."

"Lady Kagome has fit into life here better than any would have imagined," Commander Nakamura said. "Not only has she charmed the soldiers, nobility, and servants alike, she also assists in the infirmary and has taken on the training of the younger archers."

Okuri nodded slowly. "Amazing to think that a Ningen could assimilate into Youkai society so well. And a miko no less. As usual, Lady Seiobo takes a chance we all thought foolhardy and scores a victory." He paused as Kagome and a new challenger bowed to one another. "I'm curious though. How is my cousin planning to hide the events of Fukuoka from her?"

The others glanced at each other. "She already knows," Lord Sato said.

"Really?" Okuri sounded shocked. "And what happened when she learned this? I assumed Isamu would prefer her to remain ignorant that he killed her father. At least until she provided Sesshoumaru with an heir."

Lord Sato stiffened. "I am unaware of the circumstances, but as far as I know, there were no negative consequences. They seem quite fond of each other."

"Actually, when she first found out, she drew a knife on him," Commander Nakamura blurted, without thinking.

"_What_? She threatened him?"

Nakamura could feel the heat of the angry glares the others focused on him. General Inutaisho had wanted to contain the news of Kagome's reaction to discovering the truth about her father's demise to those who were there at the time and not let it become common knowledge; he certainly wouldn't want his cousin to learn anything about that night. "They must have reached an understanding," Nakamura said quickly, trying to mitigate the damage. "No blood was drawn, and it hasn't been brought up again. The General has complete trust in her."

"Hasn't he been criticized in the past for being a bit _too_ trusting?" Okuri asked silkily.

He let the question hang like an accusation. The other Youkai looked at him sharply. It was Okuri who had betrayed his cousin's trust countless time. He was certain however that his gamble would pay off. True, he put attention on his treasonous past, but soon it would be Kagome shadowed by a cloud of suspicion.

XXXXX

A lone sentry stood at the gate of the stronghold and faced west, eyes fixed on the sun as it dipped beneath the horizon. When the last remnant of the glowing celestial body disappeared from sight, a loud horn sounded, and the guard sparked a fire and lit the beacon atop the wall, signaling the beginning of the Longest Night. The entire stronghold came to life with evidence of celebration—lively music played, happy greetings exchanged, copious libations poured. Most servants, save those required to prepare and wait in attendance on the feast, were given leave to enjoy themselves with their families.

The Youkai nobles and officers gathered in the main hall, which was now filled with torches and dining tables. As huge trays, piled high with the choicest bounty from harvest and hunt, were carried out and placed on the tables, General Inutaisho and Lady Seiobo welcomed their guests.

"Seiobo, relax," he chided gently, nuzzling her neck when no one was looking. "You've outdone yourself, as you do each year. It is time for you to enjoy the festivities, along with everyone else."

She smiled and playfully tried to swat him away. "Between planning this night and preparing for our visitor, I have been running without stop for two weeks straight. I confess it's a little difficult to allow myself the luxury of taking it slow."

"I'll take you slow tonight," he whispered, amused at her efforts to look imperturbable.

"Isamu, stop," she hissed, but couldn't help the flush that bloomed on her cheeks. "You're making me feel like Kagome."

He straightened and laughed. "No one will begrudge us a moment of public affection."

Lord Okuri and Azami approached them, and greetings were given. He looked around with marked interest. "I don't see your son and his mate here, Isamu. Is something wrong? And why is the feast not commencing? The sun has set."

General Inutaisho shook his head, already anticipating the potential commotion his trouble-making cousin could cause. "They will be here soon," he said brusquely.

Seiobo, who knew Okuri would dig for the reason if it was not given freely, sought to hold a degree of control on the information. "This Longest Night coincides with a full moon. A provision of the peace treaty guarantees Lady Kagome an opportunity to observe her full moon ritual. Sesshoumaru is waiting for her, and they will join at us any time," she said evenly.

Okuri's laugh was choked with derision. "You mean to tell me, we are delaying the start of our most sacred holiday to accommodate a Ningen?"

"Lady Kagome," the General growled, "agreed to compromise and cut her observance short and come quickly. I'd rather start a few minutes late than without my son and his mate."

Okuri inclined his head, ever diplomatic. "And what is the nature of this…ritual?" he asked, loudly enough for the Youkai in the immediate vicinity to hear clearly.

The General and Lady Seiobo looked at each other. "It has something to do with her miko powers," Seiobo stated simply.

Okuri didn't let the satisfied smirk cross his lips. "You allow her to continue with her activities as a miko? Is that wise? Such a powerful weapon in the midst of her natural enemies." He glanced around to be sure others were listening.

"Lady Kagome has proven nothing but a most loyal member of our household," General Inutaisho said, voice heavy with warning. "More loyal than certain blood-pure relations."

"It's true, father," Azami broke in, hating the negative tone her father was casting on such a festive occasion. "Kagome wouldn't hurt anyone."

Seiobo saw the hard anger Okuri directed at his daughter and sought to keep the air calm. "Dear Okuri," she purred, "you have not had the benefit of getting to know Lady Kagome as we have. I assure you, she would not use her powers for harm. In fact, if not for her abilities, the heir to the House of the East would be dead."

"Ah yes…I heard about that unfortunate incident." Okuri knew when to push and when to give way. "Seiobo, if you trust the girl that is enough for me. I have always held your judgment in the highest regard."

The tension eased slowly, a cautious chatter flitting through the room, which grew into a hum of noise when Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived, looking hurried and apologetic. General Inutaisho, eager to begin the feast, stood at the head of the largest table and raised a cup. The Youkai took their respective spots at the numerous tables and quieted, waiting for the announcement that would officially begin the merriment.

"The Longest Night," he began, "always most sacred, is this year especially significant. We are, for the first time in recorded history, facing the best prospect for peace in the West we have ever seen. Not only peace now, but for our children and children's children. The idea that the next generation can be raised untouched by destruction and hatred is one that few dared entertain until now, but this year we realized that not only could that vision be a possibility, we made it a reality. The peace treaty has given new life to the hope and belief that Youkai and Ningen need not simply coexist, we can forge bonds, we can be one. It is a turning of the tide, and now our efforts, previously used to continue a tireless, consuming fight, will be combined in a shared strengthening of our peoples."

He gestured with his raised cup at Kagome and waited while the other Youkai did the same. She handled the acknowledgement gracefully, eyes downcast, her secret smile, not quite secret.

"Also, for the first time in over one hundred years, the scions of Hisashi sit together, no longer as rivals, but as friends, celebrating this Longest Night as a complete clan, never to be rent again."

The assembly raised their cups to Okuri and drank as one.

The feast had begun.

XXXXX

The meal, excellent and surpassing Seiobo's high standards, was enjoyed by all. After spending the evening and part of the night dining and drinking, plates and trays were cleared, and, gradually, couples began to exit, holding hands and giggling with one another, the effects of the fine food and wine overcoming usual reserve and formality.

Okuri had been surreptitiously watching Kagome the entire evening, waiting for an opportunity to catch her alone, but she was constantly with Sesshoumaru, Gina, or his daughter. Azami, he had hoped, when he left her as surety in his cousin's household, would act as his eyes and report to him. Unfortunately she had somehow found backbone and stubbornly ignored his requests for information. It was of no matter; Akeno Sato had been sufficiently ambitious to meet his needs for a spy.

Finally his cousin pulled Sesshoumaru aside to confer with Kouga and Commander Endo. Gina, he saw, was cooing over the Inoue infant with his daughter. Not wanting to pass on what could be his best chance, Okuri grabbed a glass from a servant's tray and crossed the hall to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome," he said, offering her the wine, "I've been meaning to speak with you."

Kagome covered her shock at finding herself alone with him quickly, with the reminder that they were no longer enemies. She took the glass and smiled her thanks. "You've saved me from being left to fend for myself."

"And how are you finding this Longest Night? I am told Ningen do not celebrate in this way."

Kagome shook her head politely, though stayed on guard. He may not be an enemy, but he was certainly not a friend, and she doubted he had sought her out to make small talk. "I've had a lovely evening. The food, the music, the acceptance into the family…I feel truly honored to be a part of it."

"Yes, family. Lady Kagome, my daughter has told me you have made her feel most welcome here. I must thank you for treating Azami as a friend. There are many here who would be justified for hating her based on her parenthood, you among them. Your kindness to her is most appreciated." He bowed to her.

"I love Azami and our friendship," Kagome said honestly. "I have spent the last decade living with primarily girls and women. Considering I am frequently around the soldiers, time spent in her and Gina's company has been priceless to me."

"Another matter for which I need to give you thanks…the glory you have earned for the House of the West in the tournament last month. These competitions among all four Houses happen rarely and carry significant bragging rights. You have increased the prestige of our family and Inuyoukai." He paused while she blushed from the flattery. "And I've been told you are of great help in training the next generation of archers. A pity that you cannot take place in the hunt tomorrow; your contribution would have been invaluable."

"Oh?" Kagome asked, confused.

And now to bait the hook, he thought. "It is a traditionally male activity. Females are not involved."

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru and the General walking toward them. She straightened with determination and a fierce look in her eyes. "We'll see about that."

Okuri bowed to hide the clever smirk that could not be contained. His game piece had been put into position. He needed only to wait as fate played out.

XXXXX

Akeno Sato stood in a darkened room in the quarters he shared with his parents, trying to control the shaking of his hands. A single candle cast enough light for him to read, but the words Okuri had written were frightening. _Tie your topknot with a red string so they know whom not to kill. I have ordered that the one so-adorned should not receive a life-threatening injury—we will need you alive to give witness. _

He looked out the window and forced himself not to lose spine. For two months he had been passing information to Okuri for the promise of great personal gain, and at great personal risk. He couldn't balk now. Since Okuri's arrival at the manor, they had only been in casual contact, judging that being seen together too often could imperil their plan, but his instructions had been clear—read Kagome's correspondence, study her handwriting, and work on crafting fake letters to implicate her in the General's death. Okuri would handle the rest. Yukika had been easy enough to seduce and manipulate, though she was far too loyal to Sesshoumaru and, especially, Kagome to be anything other than an unwitting accomplice. A good thing, he thought, as the fewer who were aware of the deceit, the better. And an abandoned lover would be too unpredictable a variable.

_Make certain you finish the last forgery and slip the lot amongst the miko's letters before we leave to the hunt in the morning. I don't need to tell you that it is imperative you are not seen. As far as what to put in the letter, imagine what they, new lovers, are saying to each other this first Longest Night together. She needs to seem cunning and vengeful, but give her a conscience, not too far removed from her character. She is loved by many, and no one may suspect it a fake. _

He touched the paper to the flame and watched as evidence burned and disappeared, transformed into a delicate, black ash. The time for guilt was long past. He had a final letter to write.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru found Kagome as he expected—on the balcony, watching the snow that had just begun to fall. The undertones of her scent were changing again, coinciding with the full moon, and her ripeness drew him, unresisting. "You're wet," he said and brushed the melting flakes from her dark hair.

She leaned against him and sighed. "Isn't it tranquil?" she asked as if in a dream. "You could tell me right now there's no such thing as suffering or evil, and I'd believe you."

He tilted her chin up and stroked along the angle of her jaw, skin radiant in the blurred moonlight. "Come inside. I have something to give you."

He sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap, and smoothed damp hair from her face. "It is customary for Youkai to give gifts to their mates on the Longest Night." He took one of her small hands and pressed something into it. "I originally commissioned a comb, but changed my mind recently," he said.

Kagome opened her hand and gasped a smile. It was a bracelet, a twisting filigree of tiny amber and lapis lazuli beads that reflected the light of the candles like fire. "I made you a bracelet of our hair, and you gave me our eyes. It's beautiful." She kissed his mouth, but then shot him a half-stern, half-hurt look. "Why didn't you tell me? I don't have anything to give you."

"You already gave me something."

"That was weeks ago." Then she had a flash of inspiration. She kissed him again and flew to the nearby chest.

Sesshoumaru watched her, amused and curious, as she rummaged through the interior, mildly cursing with frustration at not immediately finding the object of her search. Finally she stood again, triumphant, and returned to him.

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him once more and began undoing the ties that bound her clothes.

Kagome giggled and slapped at his hands. Catching one, she placed a ring in his palm. "It was my father's…the only thing I have left of him."

He held the signet up in the dim light to see. It was a thick, heavy band with a tree, branches spread wide, carved into the cold metal.

"The Higurashi family crest," she explained. "There's a sacred tree on our estate property. Of course it has a legend attached to it…many trees do…something about a wild hanyou who lived in the forest. He and the miko who served there fell in love."

He slid it on his little finger and held his hand up to look at it. "How does the story end?"

"I think tragically, though my father always told me a sanitized version. He knew of my childhood need for happy endings." She lightly traced the bones in his hand. "Well, I want you to have it. You can give it to our son one day."

He nodded and took the ring off.

She searched his face, calm and serious. "Will you tell our children about me? When they are grown, I'll be long gone."

The future loss of her hit him like a blow, and he felt powerless, something entirely unfamiliar. He had always been conscious of the fact that he would outlive her by centuries, but it was just then that he got a taste of what it would feel like to be alone, to be without her. "Kagome…" His voice broke.

In the dark she could only barely make out his expression, but it was enough to see his sudden realization and grief. She laid her hands to the sides of his beloved face and rested her forehead against his. "It's okay," she whispered. "The only thing that matters is we are together now."

His strong arms encircled her and held tightly, and he was soothed by the steady beating of her heart against his chest, proof that she was alive.

Reverently they rose and undressed each other, the chill air then driving them to seek refugee under blankets more quickly than either would have liked.

Kagome lay back and let him take comfort in her body with kisses and caresses, sometimes slow, sometimes frantic, as though he were trying to both savor every moment and desperately cheat time. She had already reconciled with the weight and pain of their inevitable separation, already made peace with nature—beautiful and cruel and unchangeable. He sank into her and stopped, and the wetness on the side of her neck and on her shoulder told Kagome he was discovering the sweet sharpness of their reality for himself.

Afterward, he kept her close as she drifted into sleep. He had known he loved her; now he knew what it meant.


	40. Taken

Dawn the next day saw the stronghold gates swing open and a large group of officers and nobles, carrying spears and longbows for the traditional hunt, exit. In their midst, incongruously small and deceptively slight among the hulking Inuyoukai, was Kagome, a short bow and quiver slung across her back, trying to keep the giddiness and excitement that bubbled inside from spreading to her face. The only grumblings about the presence of a female, on such an essentially male activity, were good-natured ribbings. Kagome, they all knew, had more than earned her spot among them. A group of servants followed after; the Taiyoukai were happy to track and chase game, but on this occasion, the less heroic consequences—skinning and cleaning the kill—were left to the underlings.

The light snow that had begun after the feast turned heavy during the night, and the hard ground was now covered by a thick white blanket that came halfway to Kagome's knees. She had a difficult time trudging through the new snow and adjusting her strides long to keep up, but her pride at being allowed admission and her stubbornness refused to let any of them see her as inferior. Despite being accepted by the majority, she felt the need to show that she was worthy of their continued approbation, worthy of being the Ningen mate of a powerful Youkai.

Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was struggling and considered slowing, but thought better of it. The miko, he had learned, could not abide pity. She looked up at him and grinned, wide and unashamed, and he was reminded of his first hunt, decades and decades ago.

His sister and Gina had taunted him mercilessly. _Silly puppy, you still have milk-breath. What makes you think you can keep up with adult Youkai?_ He left that morning, determined to prove himself, his mother's complaints to his father that he was too young ringing in his ears. The General kept him close, hanging back, then took him to a clearing where the sun's direct light exposed a well-used patch of grass where they crouched and waited behind evergreen bushes. Sesshoumaru remembered his youthful happiness to be alone with the father he adored and how anxious he was to see which animal would be the first to visit the easily accessible food source. His reaction when the rabbit came into view was innate, and he thrilled at tapping into that part of him that was pure predator. The hare, large and winter-lean, gave him a decent chase, but there was no great contest. He struck with deadly accuracy and held up the bloodied body proudly, a first success at demonstrating his superiority over prey. His father praised his speed and gently pointed out the shredded flesh, the need to have a clean kill. Then he shared ancient wisdom, passed through generations of Inuyoukai. _Son, we Youkai like to think we are at the top, but in truth there is no pinnacle. The life force is a circle, and we are mere specks on it. One day we will die and be buried, destined to become part of the Earth that feeds this rabbit's descendents. _He gestured to their surroundings, then tousled his son's thick white hair. _And one day this, the Western lands, will all be yours. Your slim shoulders will grow broad, but you will carry a great responsibility—the safety and welfare of not only of your future mate and the manor, but all of the West. Sesshoumaru, there is a deep importance in never taking for granted the smallest part of this circle—it teaches us respect and also to never underestimate an enemy, no matter how seemingly insignificant._ When it came time to skin and gut the rabbit, despite his ability to use his claws, his father insisted he learn how to do it with a blade. _All knowledge is worth having._ Those lessons, though it took years before he fully appreciated his father's words, were never forgotten.

Sesshoumaru watched his father and realized how little he had changed. His hair had grown longer and his face had aged, but the leader of the West was still as straight and strong as he was at the time of that hunt all those years ago and, though he may not have Seiobo's cunning, was still the wisest Youkai Sesshoumaru knew.

As the party left the shadows of the stronghold walls and walked deeper into the forest, they spread out, dispersing into smaller, quieter groups.

"I trust you dressed warmly enough," Sesshoumaru said to Kagome. "It is likely we will be out until nightfall. This snow buries the scent of the game, and we cannot track as well."

"I'll be fine. And I follow prints," Kagome replied with a sly smile. "This snow is a godsend." The General, Lord Okuri, Akeno, and half a dozen others, walking just ahead of them, had begun to veer east. "I need to stay close to your father," Kagome whispered loudly. "We made a bet on who could take down the most valuable prize. I want to keep an eye on him."

Sesshoumaru shook his head in amusement, wondering if his mother knew, and, if she did, what his father's punishment was. They caught up quickly.

XXXXX

Kagome saw the deer first. Standing at the side of a spring-fed stream, it looked around cautiously before lowering its head to the water. Silently she reached back for her bow and an arrow, eyes unwavering. The Youkai were far behind her, sizing up a bear the General had just killed, but the famed venison she was watching drink would more than make up for her temporary loss of standing in their contest. Arrow notched, she wished the distance wasn't quite so great, but knew she had to take what fate had given. She let the arrow fly. It hit the flank, but at an odd angle that did nothing more than cause the deer to flee.

"Shit," she muttered and grabbed another arrow. She excelled at hitting a moving target and wasn't worried, but suddenly a flash of white invaded her line of sight. Before she could even register what was happening, Sesshoumaru was on top of the deer and wrenched its neck, killing it instantly. She ran up to him, furious. "That was mine!"

"If it was yours, you would have killed it." Sesshoumaru tried to hide the smirk that threatened his impassive face. Kagome would probably put an arrow in him if he mentioned how beautiful she looked when livid.

"I was about to finish it off," she snarled, looking at the lifeless animal, her missed opportunity and battered pride rolled into a single, dead manifestation.

"And now how was I to know that? You couldn't kill it when it was perfectly still…why should I have given you a chance to miss your target altogether?"

"I wasn't planning on missing. And you told me you wouldn't take sides in this. _Liar_." She stomped around the carcass to stand in front of him, cheeks flushed and blue eyes blazing. "You were working with your father this whole time."

Sesshoumaru brushed off an urge to whisk her away to a cave or some secluded spot; the other Youkai were approaching. "I merely wished to spare the poor animal unnecessary suffering. Your poor aim did it no favors."

"I'll show you poor aim," she threatened.

He laughed. "I look forward to you attempt."

"Alright you two," the General announced, walking toward them. "Save your lovers' banter for when you are in the privacy of the manor." He admired the large deer spread out, neck at an odd position, arrow just barely hanging on and couldn't resist teasing. "So Kagome, you sought to tickle the unfortunate beast before my son killed it?"

Her expression darkened, but a smile played at the corners of her mouth and eyes. "I can think of two more unfortunate beasts I'd like—"

"Lord General!"

They turned to see Kouga and Commander Nakamura running toward them.

"There's trouble," Kouga said. "Boar Youkai ambushed one of the hunting groups."

"Boar Youkai?" General Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru. "I thought you arranged for them to winter in the far southern corner of the Western lands."

"That was the arrangement, but I also knew they were hiding something. Was anyone hurt?"

"Mostly minor injuries," Nakamura said. "The old patriarch is with them. He wants to see you and Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What?" the General asked with disbelief. "Old Botan traveled this far north? Take us there."

Their party followed quickly and soon came upon a large gathering of Inuyoukai and boar Youkai standing at odds, weapons held ready and tension thick. At the center was the oldest-looking Youkai Kagome had ever seen. He was huge, slumped on a litter that was born by four Youkai. His coarse hair was thin and steely grey, and he had long, thick tusks, yellowed and cracked with age, jutting from a heavily lined, almost leathery, face.

The Inuyoukai were noticeably relieved when General Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru arrived on the scene, but they purposely avoided looking at Kagome.

"Put your weapons down," the General ordered. "This isn't the way allies treat with each other." He inclined his head toward the seated boar Youkai. "Botan, old friend, why are you here? Attacking a hunting party unprovoked? What's this about?"

The old Youkai shifted his weight uncomfortably and stared at Kagome. "It's about that Ningen bitch over there."

General Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru both moved closer to Kagome, growling protectively. "If you are referring his son's mate, Lady Kagome will be addressed with deference due her."

Botan snorted derisively. "Has it really come to this, Isamu? We fought together two hundred years ago. I saved your life once. And now you are shielding a murderous Ningen?"

The leader of the West narrowed his eyes. Apart from certain tree Youkai, old Botan was the longest-lived of their race still in existence. He was far more clever than typical boar Youkai and many regarded him as an unpredictable threat, though, due to his advanced age and ungainly size, a somewhat impotent one. He had played an important role in the War years before, but nonetheless was not trusted by any of the Four Houses. "Explain."

"Two months ago, she strayed onto our ancestral lands and attacked a group of boar Youkai. The one remaining survivor was left lame. My youngest son was among the dead. I want retribution."

"Lady Kagome is under our protection," General Inutaisho said. "I'm willing to negotiate compensation, but she is not part of the discussion."

Kagome shook her head, memories of when she first entered Youkai territory flooding her mind. "It wasn't like that! They attacked _me_. I had to defend myself."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said harshly, "stay out of this." He too was remembering.

"Our grievance is as much with you, Lord Sesshoumaru. My son was not killed by sword or spear. Few Youkai I know can cut a body in two the way you are able."

"My future mate was about to be killed when I found her that night. I did not exactly have an opportunity to explain her presence and apologize for my lapse in supervising her."

Kagome felt tremendous guilt for the trouble she had so unwittingly caused. She wanted to ask for forgiveness, but knew she had best stay silent.

"Why were you not at the meetings I had with the Unaffiliated Clans?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily, frustration and irritation at the situation obvious. "Why was this not brought up a fortnight ago?"

Botan chuckled, unintimidated. "How like the Taiyoukai to dictate to the Clans. Must I ask you permission to piss next?" He examined his claws, a demonstration of insolence. "I decided it was in our interest to wait until I saw an advantage."

Sesshoumaru felt his ire beginning to boil and turned to his father. "Go back to the stronghold—it is not safe here. Take her with you. I accept responsibility for the incident that led up to this," he said ruefully. "I'll deal with it."

Father and son locked eyes, grimly communicating.

"I'll keep her with me." The General looked around, assessing the situation. "We'll have to go around the ravine and take the long way to the main road. It will take longer, but the travel will be easier for those with injuries."

Lord Okuri stepped up next to his cousin. "Boar Youkai have spent time roaming my land and trading with the inhabitants of my manor in recent years. I could be a positive influence with them; they may trust me."

Sesshoumaru had heard that Okuri maintained better relations with the Unaffiliated Clans than the other Taiyoukai. He nodded. Anything to diffuse the potential danger was welcome. He looked at Kagome and briefly touched her cold cheek. "Stay with my father. He'll keep you safe. I'll be back soon."

Kagome bowed her head, feeling helpless and numb. She left with two dozen Youkai, a small force to deal with the disgruntled boar Youkai remaining behind.

XXXXX

Kagome groaned softly as the road curved and the stronghold walls came into view; it was still much farther away than she had judged, and the climb ahead was steep.

"Kagome?" She and General Inutaisho had been walking side by side, and he suspected she was becoming exhausted. She had admirably kept up, but a sharp wind had begun, drifting the snow, and her shorter legs made walking much more difficult for her than everyone else. "Do you want me to carry you? I'll take off my armor and you can ride on my back." He leaned down and whispered. "I won't tell Sesshoumaru."

Kagome tried to look strong and tell him it was unnecessary, but only managed a weak nod.

"We'll catch up," he said to the others, undoing straps.

"I'm sorry to be a burden," she apologized.

"You're not a burden, Kagome. And don't worry about what happened back there."

"But it's my fault. I _did_ kill the ones they said I did. And I _did_ wander away from Sesshoumaru."

"If boar Youkai weren't so stupid, the ones you encountered would have thought enough to ask a few questions about your identity before attacking you. The Clans are opportunistic, and the boar clans, in addition to their reputation for stupidity, are calculating as well."

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

He bent down. "You'll have to hang on tightly. I need to carry my armor."

She sighed at the idea of resting and reminded herself to fight the desire to fall asleep, but before she could climb on his back, a blinding flash of light surrounded them. There was a perfect moment of silence, then all she knew was pain and the sensation of falling.

The heavy snow softened the impact of the ground when she hit, but she still had the breath knocked out of her. Gasping to fill her lungs with air as she tried to sit up, Kagome knew of only one source of an invisible blow like that—they were being attacked by a miko. She scrambled to where General Inutaisho lay and winced at the sight. His left arm was burned black, and an arrow had pierced his chest. Kagome hastily erected a barrier around them and knelt next to him. The arrow seemed to be deeply embedded, and she knew pulling it out risked further damaging the skin and muscle underneath. A large hand covered hers and guided it to grasp the arrow shaft.

"Poison," General Inutaisho panted, the pain showing harshly on his face. "I can smell it."

Kagome nodded and gripped tightly. "Ready?"

"Pull."

Mercifully the broadhead came out on the first try, though not without tearing flesh anew, and he sank back with a groan, breathing heavily. Kagome immediately laid pink-glowing hands on the ugly wound to stop the flow of blood. Once satisfied the bleeding was not life-threatening, she sat back and hazarded a glance around them. The other Youkai, who had apparently seen the flash of light, were rushing toward them, and Kagome realized they were about to be ambushed.

"It's a trap," she screamed. "Get your weapons up!"

Suddenly arrows came flying out of the forest on both sides of the road, followed by seven miko and a score of soldiers, all armed with swords. Several of the Youkai were struck and fell to the ground, the shock of being hit barely registering on their faces. Kagome grabbed General Inutaisho's sword and dispelled the barrier. She stood near him, prepared for the first soldier who ran at her. He attacked and quickly retreated, an attempt to draw her into the fray, but she refused to leave the General's side. She watched in horror as the Youkai in front of her fought bravely, but were cut down in a matter of moments; armed for a hunt and not for battle, they were no match for the sword-wielding Ningen soldiers and the powerful energy of the miko. Her horror turned to fury as she recognized faces. All the women fighting had been at the Sisterhood with her. They were, of course, led by her hated rival.

"Drop your sword, Kagome." Leiko held a knife to the neck of the only Youkai still standing.

Kagome's heart fell. It was Eiji, one of her young archery pupils. "Let him go."

"I will. Drop your sword."

Kagome hesitated, then lay the weapon down. She could still use her powers to protect the General. Two soldiers cautiously walked toward her, but stopped as her hands glowed pink with energy.

"Now, now Kagome…do you really want this blood on your hands," Leiko taunted, sinking the tip of the blade into her captive's neck so a thin red stream began to trickle out. "We aren't going to kill you. We're here to liberate you." She laughed. "Now play nice, or this one will join the dead…and it will be all your fault."

Kagome waited as the soldiers approached, not taking her eyes from Eiji's pleading face.

"Take off her jacket and bind her arms tightly behind," Leiko called out. "Make certain her palms are facing. She could kill you both with one finger."

Kagome stood still as her heavy jacket was stripped off and her arms were twisted cruelly behind her back, palms pressed awkwardly together. She felt her hands, then arms being wrapped and tied with rope. "Let him go."

Leiko removed the knife from Eiji's throat and gave him a gentle pat on the cheek. "Be a good boy and run along. I'm sure you'd like to sound the alarm."

"Eiji," Kagome instructed firmly, "don't go to the stronghold. Find Sesshoumaru. He's closer."

He began to run.

Leiko turned to a miko next to her. "Shizue, shoot him before he gets too far away."

"No!" Kagome screamed and struggled, but the soldiers held her fast.

Leiko calmly walked up to Kagome, who looked like she was ready to kill, and stopped short. "Tie her legs too. She can still kick." Once Kagome was completely immobilized, Leiko stepped forward and grabbed her bound hair, wrenching her neck. She took her knife and cut just below the ribbon. "So nice to know that your overdeveloped sense of honor and guilt can still be exploited. It's your only weakness, Kagome." Picking up Kagome's jacket from the ground, she folded it with the hair tucked inside. She handed it to one of the soldiers. "We'll go east; you go west. This should be enough to throw off their sense of smell."

"Leiko, this is heresy," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice reasonable. "You are violating your vows."

"You must be joking." She looked Kagome up and down, eyes narrowed. "I can feel Youki coming from you. You've actually turned into a filthy demon, one of them, and you have the nerve to call me a heretic?" She laughed, then noticed something on the ground. It was General Inutaisho's sword. She picked it up, examining the blade. "Exquisite. Demons do have talented swordsmiths. I think I will keep this as a memento. I need something to hold as I remember the look on your face." She nodded to another soldier, who came up from behind and pulled a hood over Kagome's head, then threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go. And make sure the only survivor is the one with the red tie."

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru and the others made it back to the stronghold as the sun was setting. The boar Youkai haggled for an hour, their demands alternating between unreasonable and absurd. Finally an understanding was reached, but there was no time to resume the hunt. The other groups of hunters had started to trickle in, and the game they had taken was being brought to the smokehouse.

Sesshoumaru saw Lord Sato talking with Commander Endo and crossed the courtyard. "Where is my father?"

The two looked at each other. "I thought he was with your party," Sato said. "With my son and Lord Okuri."

"He was. We had a run-in with some boar Youkai and had to separate." He paused, concerned. "They're not back yet?"

"No."

"I know they had to take a long route to get to the road, but they should have been back by now." Sesshoumaru's instincts flared and he felt dread and fear clenching in the pit of his stomach. "Something happened. We'll need torches and have someone follow with a wagon. It's getting dark and there may be injured."

A few minutes later he left the stronghold, accompanied by his most able-bodied soldiers. They ran down the main road away from the stronghold, constantly scanning the surrounding forests for the missing party and signs of danger. The acrid smell of death that grew stronger as they continued forward was a warning, but in truth, nothing could have prepared them for the scene they found.

The ground in the vicinity was bare of snow and littered with the bodies of dead Youkai. The corpses, hacked apart and bloody, were covered with still-smoldering burns. Nearby trees were smashed and charred, ghostly smoke rising into the night air. They had all seen War, but this brutality seemed obscene; not even the crows wanted to come to feast.

"See if there are any survivors," Sesshoumaru said flatly, refusing to allow the war of emotions inside to reach his voice. He initially felt relief that he didn't see Kagome among the dead, but it quickly turned to worry and confusion, with sickness and anger threading through his soul.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," a soldier called out, "I found your father. He's alive, but barely."

His father's arm was so badly burnt, it no longer bore any resemblance to its original form. Blood covered his chest and flowed from his head, running down the side of his face and matting in his hair. Sesshoumaru knew the only reason his father was still alive was because he was a Taiyoukai. A lesser Youkai would never have survived that kind of head injury and blood loss.

"Good gods!" The exclamation came from Commander Endo, who had just arrived on the scene with another few soldiers. "An ambush?"

"Must have been," Kouga said. "They weren't very heavily armed, but none of them even have knives unsheathed."

Endo went to where Sesshoumaru was kneeling and saw that General Inutaisho's chest still rose and fell with breath. "The wagon will be here in a minute. Are there any other survivors?"

"Here's one," a soldier yelled. "Akeno Sato…and not very well off. He's been run through and shot with an arrow."

Sesshoumaru stood. "Get those two and any others to the manor immediately. I need to find my mate."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Endo said, his reluctance to voice his observation apparent. "This is miko damage. I'm not accusing your mate," he said quickly when Sesshoumaru's eyes grew red, "but be careful. We don't know what happened yet."

He nodded, stone-faced, and turned to walk away from the carnage and find Kagome.

XXXXX

Hours later Sesshoumaru returned to the stronghold, alone. Kouga was waiting for him near the gates.

"Did she come back here?" Sesshoumaru asked. While out searching, he had managed to keep desperation at bay by tending a small spark of hope that she had escaped the slaughter and made it back to the manor unharmed.

Kouga shook his head.

"My father?"

"Gina is with him. She won't say yet if he'll survive."

He closed his eyes and tried to keep calm. "Lord Akeno?"

"Alive still. Did you find anything on the road?" Kouga almost hated to the hear answer—it couldn't be good.

"Her scent went in two directions. I followed both, but the snow and wind made it impossible, like she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time." He bowed his head. He had failed.

Kouga paused. "Let's go see if Gina has any new information." They hurried to the infirmary, outside which a large group of nobles and officers, all in varying states of shock and mourning, were gathered.

Seiobo saw her son approach and flew into his arms, sobbing wretchedly. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "I can't lose him. I can't."

His mother's grief transported him back to days after his sister was killed, the way the bottomless sorrow made them all seem like different people. "I know," he whispered back.

Lord Sato exited a private room near the infirmary doors. His pale face was frozen in stunned disbelief. "Akeno regained consciousness briefly. He said Lady Kagome did it. She attacked the General. Then a group of miko came from the woods, and together they killed everyone."

The silence that followed lasted for what seemed like an eternity.


	41. Proof

It was long past midnight when the infirmary doors finally groaned open and Gina, slumped by stress and exhaustion, exited. She had briefly attended Akeno Sato when he was first brought in, but left him in the hands of a capable assistant; General Inutaisho's condition required the most skilled care, and she had been diligently tending his injuries, fighting feelings of despair all night. Most of the inhabitants of the manor had gone to the comfort of their own quarters to wait for word of the General's condition and to give privacy to his mate and son as they kept vigil. Gina found them sitting close together. They looked up, wary and hopeful, when they heard her approach.

"You can go to him now," Gina told her aunt.

Seiobo closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath, trying to center to regain some of the control she felt had slipped through her fingers. "Is he awake?"

"No," Gina said, "but he still lives, and I expect him to make it through the night." She smiled gently at Seiobo as she hurried past to go into the room, but Gina's pointed stare at Sesshoumaru and hand on his arm clearly told him she wished to speak alone before he followed. "Cousin," she said, her voice weighted by concern.

"You chose your words carefully. 'Expect him to make it through the night.' How bad is he?" Sesshoumaru knew Gina wouldn't lie to him.

She shook her head. "I don't know how he's still alive. His head wound is graver than any I've ever seen."

He sighed heavily and turned to the window nearby to look out at the blackness beyond. Kagome was out there somewhere, and inside his father was close to death, setting the safety of the stronghold squarely on his shoulders, and his mother needed him. He had always known that this responsibility would one day be his, but at that moment he only wanted to tear the forest apart and find his mate. "When will he wake? The truth."

"I don't know. Sesshoumaru, I don't know _if_ he'll wake." She stood next to him and squeezed his hand, the gesture meant to give herself strength to continue. "His arm. Even if he wakes, he'll never use it again. And a burn that severe will putrefy. It needs to come off…as soon as possible."

This stung him deeply. The loss of an arm for a warrior could be seen as a loss of identity.

"Sometimes, even when unconscious, the reflexes to pain are present. Your father is still powerfully strong." She paused, hating to ask, but he was the only one on whom she felt she could depend. "Will you help me when it's time?"

The weight of duty was crushing. He straightened and nodded.

Together they walked toward the open doors. "Have you learned anything about what happened?" she asked. Kagome's absence from the infirmary told Gina that her friend hadn't gotten hurt, but it also told her that something was wrong—if Kagome had been at the stronghold, she would have been seeing to the injured as well. When one of the servants came in with a tale that Akeno had woken for a few moments and had blamed Kagome, Gina reacted angrily, forbidding such talk, but also knew that her apparent disappearance was troubling.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, expression unreadable. "I assume you've heard what the other survivor had to say."

"You don't really believe that?" Gina asked incredulously. "Akeno Sato was very badly injured. We can't take anything he says while in a poppy daze seriously."

A brief flicker of relief crossed his face. No longer was he confined to frantic denial; he was again given permission to hope.

They entered, and Sesshoumaru was confronted with a sight that would come to haunt him for weeks after. His father, who only hours before was as strong a leader as the House of the West had ever known, was stretched out helpless on a low bed, hair on one side of his face cropped short, with dark stitches crossing his scalp indignantly, a map of destruction and near-death. His right arm was covered with a light sheet, as if hiding, but the twisted, black hand that peeked out was an ugly truth that couldn't be ignored.

Lady Seiobo was sitting next to him, carefully wiping the last remnants of dried blood from his head and chest. "He lives," she said resolutely. "Right now, that is all that matters."

Gina watched Sesshoumaru take his place next to his mother and allowed herself to fully feel the impact of grief for the first time since word had come that the hunt had gone wrong. So many times she had been a witness to mourning, but this was much more personal. The General was like a father to her. So many times when she dared hope happiness and peace had finally come to the House of the West, each time the cruelties of fate had ultimately slapped them down.

XXXXX

Miles away and later that night, a group of Ningen was huddled around a tiny fire, taking a brief respite from their flight. They made the most of the break, taking turns sleeping and keeping watch; those still awake relived the short, one-sided battle that had recently taken place, their eyes trained on the still figure, head covered by a hood and arms bound awkwardly behind her back, lying near them.

"Leiko," one of the other miko said, "when Kagome wakes, perhaps one of us should give her some water."

Their leader laughed. "Hiroko, you really think she sleeps?" She glanced at Kurono and Akagawa's soldiers who accompanied them. "Let me tell you something about Kagome Higuarashi—underestimate her at your peril. She's fast and quick thinking and has power none of you have ever seen in a miko. Don't let the fact that she's a Ningen fool you; she's a dangerous enemy…and wide awake, listening to our every word. Isn't that right, Kagome?" she said, prodding the prone figure roughly with her foot. She reached down and yanked the covering off Kagome's head.

The miko who had shown concern hurried over and helped Kagome to sit up and offered her water, ignoring Leiko's look of derision. She had left the Sisterhood because she didn't trust Youkai to honor the peace treaty, thinking the best way to serve her vows was to join with Kurono and Akagawa. She would never have agreed then if she knew it would result in the mistreatment of another miko, especially Kagome Higurashi. They had never been close friends when they were both at the Sisterhood, but Kagome was loved by many and respected by all.

Kagome winced at the pain in her shoulders, made worse by the movement, and drank a little. "Thank you, Hiroko."

"Tell me, Kagome, how is it that I can sense a demon's aura coming from you? What did they do to you?" Leiko asked.

Kagome was aware of Sesshoumaru's Youki in her and felt comforted. There was still something tying her to him, something she could continue to cling to. "It's part of their mating ritual," she said, hoping that if she spoke as one of them, they would not consider her so different. "Youkai energy goes into the female."

Leiko stared at her, not bothering to temper her disgust. "You were a whore for soldiers before you came to the Sisterhood, and a whore for demons once you left. What would Kaede think of her favorite now?"

"She would be proud of me for my role in the end of the fighting."

"You think so? Living a life in direct opposition to how we were trained? You are an abomination."

"I am the future," she said calmly. "You just can't see past your hatred to realize it."

"Hatred is all I have left to me. The Youkai who slaughtered my family saw to that."

"Leiko," Kagome said gently, "we all—"

"Don't. Just don't." She pulled the hood over Kagome's face. "We've stayed long enough. Wake the others. We have at least three days of hard travel ahead of us."

Kagome's world was blackened again. She ignored the pain in her shoulders and the agonizing uncertainty about the General, concentrating on staying alive and listening to everything that was said in hope that it would provide her a scrap of information that she could use to escape.

XXXXX

Akeno Sato was aware of one thing as he left the darkness of drug-fueled sleep—an intense, pulsating pain in his abdomen. His stomach lurched, and in a rush, it all came back him.

Early in the ambush he had taken an arrow in the shoulder and had hoped that would be the extent of his injuries, but the Ningen soldiers were far too thorough. The fact that the one who wounded him saw the red tie in time and took care to avoid major organs was cold comfort in his misery, though a more serious, and realistic, injury was certainly for the best. There may have been questions if he walked away with a flesh wound while the others were left mutilated.

But his suffering was worth it in the end, he reasoned. The plan seemed to have worked, all the calculation and subterfuge paid off. He saw the General cut down and assumed Sesshoumaru was dead as well. He saw Kagome bound and carried away. Now he had only to provide an account of the attack, recover, and take Azami for a mate, the hero claiming his prize.

He carefully opened his eyes, just barely to still appear asleep, and looked around the room, which he recognized as a private room attached to the infirmary. The bright sunlight streaming through the one east-facing window told him it was late morning. Only his parents and two servants were within, seated near the window and looking everywhere but at him.

Then with a start he remembered the ring. The previous morning before they had left the stronghold walls for the hunt, he snuck into Sesshoumaru's empty quarters to plant the false evidence, a stack of forged letters. Why he took the heavy signet lying near the trays on the table, he, not previously disposed toward thievery, did not know or understand, but he examined the ornately carved tree and, without thinking, hid it among his clothes instead of returning it to the table. And now he realized its discovery upon his person would put the plan in jeopardy.

With as much stealth as he was capable, he shifted a hand to search for a small lump at his hip. Still there, nestled in the folds of his hakama, he felt with relief. He retrieved it, each movement bringing new levels of pain, but was successful. He tossed it under a nearby chair, groaning loudly at the same time to cover the noise of rustling on tatami mats.

His parents' attention immediately was on him.

"Good gods, he is awake," Lord Sato exclaimed. He and Lady Sato rushed to Akeno's beside. "Get Lady Gina," he told a servant.

Within minutes the small room was flooded with a dozen Youkai, mainly General Inutaisho's advisors. Gina pushed her way to his bed, threatening to evict them all if they didn't give her space and quiet so she could examine his wounds. Once the bandages had been changed, she determined that he could withstand a brief period of talking. She stood up and listened to his recount, praying that the gossip on the servants' lips was the result of drugs or miscommunication.

"We left Lord Sesshoumaru and went to straight to the road," Akeno began. Everyone present stared at him intently, wondering if the strange murmurs of the night before would be repeated. "Lady Kagome was walking slower and slower, and General Inutaisho stayed by her. Several of us noticed that she kept stopping and looking into the forest, but we had problems with the boar Youkai and merely assumed she was concerned about them. At one point she asked the General if he could carry her, so they stopped and he took off his armor. We walked ahead, and after a moment there was a flash of light and a loud noise. We spun around and couldn't believe what we saw. The General had been knocked to the ground, his arm burned, and Lady Kagome was standing over him. Before any of us could react, she started yelling, 'Now!' and a second later, arrows rained down on us, then five or six miko rushed out of the woods." He grimaced from the memory of the ambush. Though his tale was significantly altered, the real events had been frightening enough and left him fearing for his life. "We were slaughtered, basically defenseless. It's difficult to fight against sword when only armed with hunting knives. I still can't believe how quickly it happened, and the powers with which the miko fought."

Many Youkai in the room nodded. They had all seen Kagome in action and knew of her capabilities. Several with her skills fighting together would be a formidable foe.

Gina felt the blood drain from her face. She was unable to reconcile what she had just heard with the Kagome she loved and knew it was imperative that she find Sesshoumaru. Turning to the others, she said, "He needs rest. Everyone must leave now. This wound, though thankfully not as bad as it could have been, is still severe." Gina pulled aside a servant and spoke quietly. "Go to Kouga and tell him that Lord Sesshoumaru went out to look for Lady Kagome. Tell him he needs to find Lord Sesshoumaru as soon as possible and bring him back to the manor. It's an emergency."

"May I stay with him?" Lady Sato asked. Her son had spent a great many of his years fostered with a different family; she couldn't bear to leave him now.

"Of course," Gina answered. "His recovery will be long and is not assured yet. Please come get me if his condition changes." She went out to the corridor, where the other Youkai had gathered.

Okuri broke the uneasy silence. "If she had help in this assassination, help from other miko, she must have been plotting for some time."

Lord Sato nodded. "Yes, it seems that she was not acting alone."

"You can't possibly believe this!" Gina said, trying to keep the rising terror from her voice. "This is _Kagome_ we are talking about. We know her. She has healed our sick. She's trained with you. Think of everything she has sacrificed because of the peace treaty. What possible motivation could she have for doing something like this? And don't talk about the General as if he's dead," she added. "He's _not_."

Okuri looked sympathetically at Gina. "I completely agree with Lady Gina. We need other evidence. Wasn't she communicating with the Miko Sisterhood? Perhaps there are letters that would give us more information. Either something incriminating or something that would clear her name."

"Perhaps." Commander Endo, General Inutaisho's second in command, stepped up. He was used to taking control in the General's absence. "Go fetch Lady Kagome's maid," he said to a servant.

It didn't take long for a red-eyed Yukika to be brought before them. The rumors that her lover was badly hurt and her mistress was gone had reached her, and she spent the night lurking in the shadows near the infirmary, crying and waiting to hear any news.

"Lady Kagome has been writing to her fellow miko," Lord Sato said. "Do you know if there still exist any letters of that correspondence?"

Yukika nodded. "She asked me to help her. To take her letters to the aviary and pick up any that arrived for her. I know where they all are. She had different trays to set them in."

The advisors exchanged glances. Perhaps they would soon learn if there was any truth to what they had just heard. "Are there any recent ones that you could show us?"

"She got a lot of letters…and wrote them every morning. In fact there was one yesterday morning that I delivered to the aviary, but the Youkai who usually tends the birds wasn't there. I don't know if it ever went out."

"He went out on the hunt with the falconers and was among the dead," Endo said. "That letter should still be there. I'll go to the aviary."

"I'll go to Lord Sesshoumaru's quarters with this maid and fetch the other letters," Lady Higa, another advisor, said.

"Good. I propose we meet back in the Advisors' Hall in two hours to discuss the next step. It will give us a chance to read." Endo looked at Gina. "You sent for Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She nodded. "He left at sunrise to look for his mate."

"And how is Lady Seiobo?" Okuri asked.

Gina met his eyes in a challenge. She felt instantly protective of her aunt, currently seated by her mate in the main part of the infirmary and veiled in a conflicted haze of hope and mourning. "She is, under the circumstances, fairing well. I will remind everyone that the infirmary is my domain. No one may enter without my permission."

Okuri bowed silkily. "No one would think to interfere, dear Gina."

She cringed inwardly at the familiar address. He may have sworn allegiance, but she would never regard him as one of them.

The other Youkai filed out, leaving Gina and Commander Endo hanging behind.

"You said earlier that the General lives, and his heart is strong, but I saw his injuries. I don't need to tell you that we must guard the state of his health carefully. Lord Okuri may not have orchestrated this, but we both know he won't hesitate to take advantage. The last thing the House of the West needs is a battle for succession. Lord Sesshoumaru has clearly been named the heir, but the situation with Lady Kagome…"

Gina shook her head violently. "No! Kagome had nothing to do with this. You must see that!"

"Lady Gina," he said gently, "I don't want to believe it any more than you, but we simply cannot ignore Akeno Sato's testimony. He seems lucid enough."

"Yes…but…he could have been mistaken."

"We won't judge until we've seen the other evidence." He sighed, confused and tired. "Will you see that Lady Seiobo is informed of this news and knows of the meeting?"

"Certainly." She walked back to her aunt, whispering an entreaty to the gods that Sesshoumaru would return soon.

XXXX

When he finally strode into the Advisors' Hall, Sesshoumaru could almost taste his bitter apprehension.

Kouga had found him in the forest miles away, engaged in an internal battle. He knew the territory as well as anyone and searched every cave, every thicket for a sign that she was still nearby, but as the hunt went on, every trace of Kagome ended in a drift of snow or into simple, mocking nothingness. As he followed the fading scents, recognition that it all was futile slowly became evident, each dead end a small blow, successively forcing him to admit that she was gone. But he couldn't give up on her. He couldn't stop looking. His instinct to protect her pushed him to continue. When Kouga delivered the message that he was needed at the manor, the one place he knew she was not within, Sesshoumaru again felt torn by duty. His father hovered on the edge of death, and until he awakened, the safety of the House of the West was in his hands. But, he reminded himself as he trekked back to the stronghold, he wasn't abandoning hope that she could be found.

Sesshoumaru entered and took his usual spot, just to the right of the vacant place where his father should be. He may be the acting leader of the West right now, but so long as his father lived, that place of honor belonged to the General. He glanced around the table as the others bowed to him. The first thing that struck him was the empty spaces. Commander Nakamura, he knew, had been killed, and so, he realized, were two other advisors. Then he saw the faces, imprinted with a mixture of horror and grief, and Gina's tear-stained cheeks. "Father?" he asked his mother anxiously. He had noticed when he returned to the stronghold that the standard was still flying high, indicating the General was still alive. "Has his condition worsened?"

Seiobo shook her head. "He hasn't changed." She reached across the void between them and took his hand. "Akeno Sato woke again."

He lowered his head. There was only one explanation for the air of tension in the hall—Kagome still stood accused. But now the accusation was not merely some rambling influenced by drugs. It had been repeated and was apparently being taken seriously. Confusion, anger, and sorrow all fought for prominence, and the tragic implications of the accusations were given new, loud life.

"Lord Akeno offered a brief retelling of the ambush," Commander Endo said. "Lady Kagome attacked the General, then called out for aid. There were several miko in the forest, apparently waiting for a signal. They rushed the group and quickly finished the job." He stopped a moment before continuing. "We of course needed corroboration, so we asked her maid for her correspondence with the Ningen world. There were two letters from the Councilwoman, Lady Tokuhoshi, and several dozen written by numerous miko. I've sorted them in the order they were received, not an easy task, as some were not dated. They began innocently, primarily asking questions about her life here and answering those she asked, questions about their personal lives, Ningen reactions to the peace, and knowledge of the activities of Kurono and Akagawa. Two or three weeks ago there was a noticeable shift in the tone of the letters, and the topics were no longer small talk and gossip. It would be easier if I read select portions."

Sesshoumaru nodded once, and Endo picked up the top letter from one of the stacks in front of him. "'Dear Kagome, your last letter brought me considerable alarm and sadness. To think that you have been living with your father's killer…it must be so difficult for you to have learned of his last moments the way you did. But Kagome, I urge you to rethink your decision. You said in previous letters that you were treated well and you were happy. Is it possible that with time you could be happy again? I sympathize entirely and understand your desire to avenge your father's death, but are you sure this is a path you wish to pursue? Do you realize what it would mean? Think what would happen if you were caught. I sorely doubt the Youkai would excuse your need for retribution. You'd be executed, despite the warmth you say your husband has for you. And what if they suspected that the Council was somehow involved? The peace treaty would be broken. Can you live with the knowledge that resumption of War may be the result if you do this? In all the time I've known you, Kagome, you've never been a vengeful, bloodthirsty person. Please, dear friend, think carefully before you act. Yours, Taka'"

Endo set the letter down. "Though we don't know what Lady Kagome had originally written, the next letter offers a bit of clarification. 'Kagome,'" he continued, "'My heart broke when I read your latest letter. Dearest friend, to dream of your father begging for revenge night after night must truly be frightening. I'm so sorry it has turned out this way…the fact that you seemed so happy before makes this even more tragic. It must be so difficult to keep up the appearance that nothing is amiss during the day, to act normal around him…no wonder you fear for your sanity. Do what you must. I will pray to the gods for your safety. I wish I could somehow spirit you away. Please forgive me for questioning you in my last letter. Taka'"

"We know she threatened the General when she first learned about Fukuoka, but he assured us it was no longer an issue," Lord Sato said ruefully. "Did she ever give any indication that she was nursing this resentment?"

"No." Sesshoumaru recalled her reaction to seeing his father's sword. She was greatly affected by it and insisted upon using it in the tournament, but at the time he thought she seemed at peace. That she was bitterly hanging on to their history and he never sensed it were difficult to believe. "I must say, I am doubtful. There were no nightmares, and she's not an actress...I think she's incapable of hiding her emotions."

"Or perhaps," Okuri said softly, "she is a better actress than any of us suspected. Don't blame yourself. Apparently she fooled us all."

"I'm no fool," Sesshoumaru growled. "Nor am I convinced."

Gina sighed with relief. As she heard the contents of the letters read aloud before Sesshoumaru returned, her hope that matters would be easily straightened out died, and she clung to her faith in her cousin.

"I couldn't believe her capable of it myself at first, but there's more. I'll read the other relevant parts." Endo picked up another letter. "'Dear Kagome, I have spoken with Kita about your situation…the nightmares of your father, your need for revenge. She cried when I told her—that you are the lone human among Youkai, trapped with no one to confide in…she wants to help you to get out. She said you have suffered more than anyone and you should not have to martyr yourself in order to give your father peace. She's correct of course. Life has treated you so unfairly; the least we can do is help you to escape. And Kagome, we may be able to do it. I've been thinking nonstop about the possibilities. Some of the senior miko are allowed a brief trip to visit family after taking our vows. I think I can recruit three more to your cause, three that are eligible and we can trust implicitly to be loyal to you and not balk and run to Kaede. I can almost hear your voice now, saying that you don't want anyone else to risk their own lives for your sake, but we want to help. The killing of a Taiyoukai will not be an easy task and escaping after will be even more difficult. Your chance for success will improve if we are there. You have stated that you don't want to kill anyone else, but that may be unavoidable. Please do not act alone in this. Taka'"

He exchanged letters. "I'll skip the small talk at the beginning. 'My dear friend, Taka told me of your plight and showed me your latest letter. I beg you, please let us help you. You've saved my life on more than one occasion, and I cannot bear the thought of you being executed as an assassin among enemies. You have made so many sacrifices for the peace treaty. Let us help you escape and bring you home. Your friend, Kita.'"

Sesshoumaru waited, his face showing no emotion.

"And another. 'Kagome, I am beyond relieved to read that we convinced you to accept our assistance. But please stop worrying—we want to do this. It is our choice. I will be aided be Kita, Kaori, Maki, and Fuji—all miko you know and trust. I know we are only five, and though I think the whole of the Sisterhood would come to your aid, we cannot involve any more miko. A greater number suddenly needing to leave would arouse suspicion. Kaede, I'm certain, would be sympathetic to your position, but she is honor bound to uphold the treaty terms. She surely would prevent us if she were to learn of our plan. I am equally sure though that she will give us sanctuary when the deed is done and we return to the Sisterhood. Some ties are more important than politics. Taka'"

"It would seem this is the point that she had no intentions of changing her mind," Sato said. "She is involving others and surely beginning to plot."

"This is the last letter from the Sisterhood; it came a week ago. 'Dear Kagome, We are ready to move. We told Sakiko about our plan. She has elected to remain behind to be sure that if word comes to Kaede that you are a traitor, she can still hide you somewhere. We await your instructions. Taka'"

Commander Endo shuffled the stack of crumpled parchment together and pushed them toward Sesshoumaru. "I know it seems impossible to believe that Lady Kagome would do such a thing, but the evidence…" He trailed off briefly. "There's one last letter, written the night before last by Kagome herself. Lady Gina identified the penmanship as hers."

"I said that it _could _be hers," Gina interrupted.

"Would you agree?" Endo asked.

Sesshoumaru accepted the scroll and unrolled it enough to recognize his mate's distinctive script. He nodded slowly.

"We were able to intercept it before it went out. I'll let you read it in private. At this point we should send word to the other Houses. They need to be informed at the very least that the General has been injured and Lord Sesshoumaru is the acting leader of the West."

They stood and slowly filed out, but Seiobo stopped her son.

"Sesshoumaru…I'm so very sorry. This fiasco is my making. A Ningen mate for you was my idea—"

"Mother, stop." His world was in chaos; he only wanted to go back to the isolation of his quarters and attempt to make sense of everything he had just been told. "Go to him. I'll be along when I'm able."

XXXXX

_Dear Sakiko, I'm writing this in the middle of the night as a way to settle my nerves. Tomorrow I will avenge my father, allowing him to finally sleep well, and the fear and doubt I feel is paralyzing. General Inutaisho has been nothing but kind to me, treating me as one of them, like his own daughter. I will be a traitor to all—both the Youkai who welcomed me and the Ningen world that depends upon this peace. But I cannot waver; the ties of blood family win over all else. My father's ghost cries to me nightly for death and if I must be the instrument of his revenge, so be it. It may cost me my life, though if that is my fate, I will at least die knowing I fulfilled a long-delayed destiny. I only pray that I am successful in this cursed, bloody errand…and our friends make it to safety. I am still filled with remorse that they are involved, but I would be a liar to deny that I fervently wish to escape and be back at the Sisterhood with you in a few days time. The thought of reunion with you gives me strength to stay calm and remain steadfast._

_The plan, as I told Taka, isn't incredibly complex. I decided when I was thinking about the best way that there were too many variables to bother with much detail. They are to hide in the forest until they see me and wait for my sign to make a move. I told them to stay downwind and make no noise—Inuyoukai sense of smell is highly developed. It was a stroke of fortune that my plan coincides with a hunt and we will be outside the stronghold walls. With it, I'm given a much greater chance to both kill the General and affect an escape. I need only to wait and see when I can be alone or nearly alone with him. Another factor in my favor is the recent arrival of his cousin and rival. Everyone is so consumed with wariness of Okuri, they pay scant attention to anything else. I hated that I had to tell Taka they needed to be prepared to kill…the General is mine, but others unlucky enough to be nearby may end up casualties as well. My chief concern is avoiding Sesshoumaru. He is more powerful than any Youkai we've ever encountered and would make a clear escape impossible._

_But he suspects nothing. I worried that he might think I had been acting strangely, but apparently I covered myself well. Of that—after this night, one holy to Youkai—I am sure. He feels great affection for me…and I for him. I blush to think of the nights with him, the pleasure…pleasure I never knew could exist. A few weeks ago I indulged in a maiden's fancy and cut some of our hair and braided it together. It was a moment of whimsy and sentimentality that I will treasure always. I suppose I feel as much guilt in betraying him and our marriage vows than in killing his father, maybe even more, but the laws of the gods are more substantial than the laws of demons or humans. I am steel in the hand of retribution, and if it comes that we cross blades at some point, I will do my best to kill him. And I would expect nothing less from him._

_Sakika, if the fates are kind, I will bid you greetings in a matter of days. If I fail altogether, I hope our friends are not caught up in this inescapable, knotted web of history. I pray that all forgive me. I will wrong many; I only act a dutiful daughter. Yours, Kagome _

Sesshoumaru let the scroll curl back up on itself, but the words on the page didn't disappear. They continued to echo in his mind tortuously. There in front of him, in her own hand, was the evidence of her treachery—thoughts of her father, her guilt, the joylessness with which she described her revenge. They all rang true to her personality, and yet he still couldn't believe it was real. One piece of paper, though tangible, wasn't enough to erase the past months with her, as though the only thing that would convince him that she was so deceitful, such a monster, would be seeing her again in the flesh and hearing her tell the truth.

Suddenly the walls of his study seemed too close, and he wandered out, drawn to their shared bedroom like a moth pulled to light. He stood just inside and allowed her scent, still strong, to wash over him. It was dusk and in the dim light he could almost imagine her sitting at the window. How many times had he seen her there, looking out, then turning with a soft smile when she heard him enter?

How many of those times was she plotting the murder of his father? How many of those smiles were false?

He pushed the agonizing, unanswerable questions away. It was not in his nature to engage in meaningless pursuits. He needed solid proof. And a part of him—a frightened, desperate, hopeful part of him—needed a piece of her, something to grasp. "Jaken."

As typical, the small Youkai appeared instantly. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"There was a signet ring here," he said, indicating the table where Kagome's writing implements lay. "Did you move it?"

"No, my Lord. I cleaned yesterday morning and found no ring. On that table or anywhere else."

Sesshoumaru's expression darkened. Her gift to him, a relic of her father, was gone. Jaken wouldn't lie, and the maid was too timid to thieve. It had to be her. The disappearance of the ring denied the grasping part of him sustenance…and offered him the proof he dreaded finding.

He hurried down to the yard and found Commander Endo. "My father's battle sword. He wore it to the hunt. Was it found?"

Endo shook his head. "No. His armor had been taken off and was lying nearby, but his sword was unaccounted for."

And with that his hope was ground into nothing, mere dust. "I'm going to check on my father" he said coldly. "Have the troops ready for inspections in an hour. And inform the other advisors that we will meet at dawn tomorrow to discuss the course of events." He turned and walked to the infirmary, focused on his parents and responsibility to his birthright. She was gone, of her own accord, and wouldn't be found. She had planned and carried out betrayal and took a trophy. To his hardened heart, she was dead, less than nothing.


	42. Uncertainty

If over a century of plotting to retake his birthright had taught him anything, it was that patience is essential. And in Lord Okuri's mind, the failed attempts were lessons that, no matter how careful one's preparation, the Fates were the ultimate arbiters. As he waited until nightfall, the few hours while darkness deepened and the manor grew quiet, he decided the Fates had finally looked favorably on his machinations.

It had to be, he reasoned, given how perfectly everything had turned out. Enticing Kagome to insist on accompanying them had been easy; her need for validation was a simple target. The blowing snow, which confused their sense of smell, was a gift. His greatest challenge in setting up the ambush had been separating Sesshoumaru from his father and mate during the hunt, and the Boar Youkai played their part perfectly. They would have to be well compensated. Akeno, of course, had been invaluable, first as his eyes and ears inside the stronghold, then later as the writer of the damning letters. But only the Fates could have provided the besotted maid, Akeno's link to Kagome. Though the assassination was not successful, he didn't worry. Gina's vigilance at the infirmary door told him there was something to hide—the Lord of the West would soon be dead.

This time it had to be. This time he would be victorious.

Okuri silently slipped into the private infirmary room and walked to Akeno's bedside.

The injured Youkai was awake. "You told me Sesshoumaru would be killed." Despite his obvious weakness and pain, his tone was cold and dripped accusation.

"Yes, a lie, I confess. It was unavoidable. You wouldn't have agreed to assist me had I not dangled a great prize before you, and no one else here had access to my cousin's chief advisor and your skill at forgery." He picked up a blanket from the floor and idly fingered the texture of the cloth. "But lines of succession are untidy things, and my daughter must take Sesshoumaru for a mate. Akeno, he is far too powerful a Youkai to lose. The West will need him in the upcoming struggle with the humans."

Akeno realized that Okuri had played him for a fool from the beginning and felt like a caged animal. All his work, the deceit, the risks he took were for an imaginary reward. He knew any threats of exposure were impotent. His role in the treachery would mean immediate execution and disgrace his family. "And now what? Do you intend to offer some other, lesser payment?"

Okuri shook his head sadly. "I offer my thanks. I have not been privy to them, but apparently your letters were most convincing. The entire manor is speaking openly about Lady Kagome's betrayal. And I offer my apologies…but really, dear boy, you've no one to blame but yourself." He put a knee on Akeno's chest and gently, almost reverently pressed the blanket over his face. "You should have known better than to trust a traitor."

Odd that Akeno's last thoughts were not of survival or even regret; he only agreed—he should have known better, but at least this death would bring no shame to his parents.

The frantic, jerking movements stilled eventually, and Lord Okuri refolded the soft blanket and laid it down. Its innocent appearance belied its use as a weapon. He had been in the room earlier that day paying a visit with Gina and Lady Sato, so his scent was to be expected, and Akeno's face showed no sign of bruising. His death would be blamed on his wounds. It was fated that this work, he told himself. He hated to do it, but an unhappy accomplice was a liability he could ill afford. Akeno was capable…and expendable. Okuri was inside now, with no need of a spy, and though he wasn't trusted, neither was he suspected. The fewer loose ends, the better, after all; now only a handful of Boar Youkai and two Ningen generals, none of whom were at the stronghold, knew of his involvement. He exited the room and strode down the hall making use of the shadows. The servants who remained loyal could give no more than silence. He suddenly felt truly alone, but he reminded himself, the Fates smiled on him.

XXXXX

Gina left the infirmary and immediately went to Sesshoumaru's quarters, hoping he hadn't already begun morning inspections. She found him in his study, staring vacantly at scattered correspondence.

"Akeno Sato died last night."

Sesshoumaru swore and stood abruptly. He had been waiting for Gina to pronounce Akeno strong enough to withstand an interrogation and planned to talk to him that morning. He wanted to hear in Akeno's own words an account of the attack that killed so many and injured his father. Now he was denied the chance. "You said you thought he'd recover."

"I thought he would," she said, shaking her head. "I also said his wounds were grave. Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to question him." She crossed the space to stand next to him. "When the General wakes, he can tell us what really happened."

He sighed. He had spent most of the previous night with his father, holding his mother while she cried. At one point she agreed to try to sleep, and in the brief period of silence, his anger, which had been so hot and sure when he first learned that his father's sword was missing, quieted, and he became aware of a small spark of hope still within that refused to die. The letters, the ring, the sword became less important. Her scent, the way she fit in his arms softly asserted. Uncertainty clawed at him—should he feed the spark of hope, or smother it? Seeing his father lying as if dead was no help, and daybreak brought no answers, only decisions to be made, responsibilities to shoulder…memories to ignore. "Gina, I know you don't believe she did it. If I have ever asked you not to lie to me, I'm doing it now. I have the safety of the West to consider and this crime cannot go unpunished. _Will he wake_?"

Gina knew too well the pressure Sesshoumaru was under and how valuable the General's testimony would be, but the hard fact was that she had no way to tell when and if he would ever be able to give it. He was breathing on his own, yet unresponsive to pain. "I don't know. Head injuries like his are unpredictable. He could wake today, he could wake in a month…and given food and water and care, he could remain as he is for years."

"And likewise he could die tomorrow, in a month, years from now?"

"Yes." She laid a careful, certain hand on his shoulder. "Cousin, she didn't do this."

_Kagome_.

He took her hand from his shoulder, but didn't let go. "Gina, I, more than anyone, wish to believe in her innocence…but offer me an explanation of her letter." He gestured to a small, loosely rolled scroll on the desk. "You yourself recognized her writing yesterday. Didn't you read it?"

"I only glanced at it enough to determine it _could_ be hers," she admitted. He picked it up and gave it to her.

As she read, Gina felt like she was sinking. The hand belonged to Kagome. The voice—sorrowful and modest—rang true, but the words were all wrong. It was as if her friend were next to her, speaking a different language, one neither would recognize. Gina was stubborn by nature and need. "It has to be a fake."

Sesshoumaru, despite their past disagreements, couldn't tell her how ridiculous her obstinacy was in the face of the evidence. She was the only one vocally defending the spark. He reached into his haori and pulled out an object, tightly enclosed in his fist. "You know as well as I that she wasn't a gossip. No one else would know about this." He opened his hand to reveal the bracelet of their twining hair. "How can I, with scores of Youkai dead, Taiyoukai among them, with my father facing death, with possibility of my mother staring at him as he wastes away, with War looming again…how can I allow myself the luxury of doubting this letter?" His voice was raw and desperate. "How can I believe anything else?"

The sight of the white and the black hair, twisting into a silver circle, hurt more than reading the letter. Gina had no idea how to answer, no explanation other than an irrational belief that truth would reveal itself and at least one aspect of their nightmare would end. "May I show the letter to Masako…Lady Inoue? She has read it, but I don't believe she has scrutinized it yet."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "If you are willing to accept what she tells you." His tight self-control returned. "I will meet with the Advisors in three days. We should have the responses from the other Houses and the spies' preliminary reports on the Ningen Council by then. I'd like you to attend and update the Advisors on my father. I needn't remind you of the importance of your words. Okuri will be there."

Gina understood. She bowed and turned, heart heavy with the anguish her cousin must be feeling. Decades ago, when they were carefree and invulnerable children, War was present daily, but death had been like a tapestry hanging on a distant wall, occasionally glanced at, largely ignored. Now adults, they were woven into the inescapable destruction.

As she exited, she saw Jaken directing several servants in carrying out Kagome's belongings. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wished to be rid of the miko's possessions," Jaken said.

Gina followed the servants out and when beyond earshot, she said, "Take everything to my quarters."

They dared not disobey. The order had come from Jaken, not Lord Sesshoumaru directly, and despite the Youkai's stature as important manservant, the niece of Lady Seiobo by far outranked him.

Gina watched as Kagome's trunk was deposited in her sitting room. She dismissed the servants and carefully opened the lid. The items on top were Kagome's everyday clothes, the things that Kagome defended as practical, the things she and Azami had criticized as too plain. _You should wear something that doesn't look like vegetable sack! You are the mate of the Heir of the West and you look like a commoner_. Kagome's response always was similar. _I'm not used to fancy dresses, I consider them completely impractical, and Sesshoumaru finds delight in shredding my clothes…the plainer, the better_. Gina remembered the flush on her cheeks, love and lust tempered by practicality and amusement. She let the lid fall. The contents could wait until she had the necessary stomach to look again. Right now the loss of Kagome was a wound too fresh.

As she returned to the main area of the infirmary, a servant stopped her. "Excuse me, Lady Gina. I just finished cleaning out the room Lord Sato was in and found this." He gave her a ring.

"I've never seen it before." Gina held it up to the strong morning light streaming through the window. It was a signet, thick and emblazoned with an intricately carved tree. The craftsmanship was superb, indicating the owner was a member of the nobility, though this perplexed her. The crest was not of the Sato clan, nor of any Inuyoukai family. "Thank you, Kichirou. I'll take care of it." The servants who tended the infirmary would never think to claim ownership of such an object merely for finding it, and she was grateful they were so trustworthy—for the time being General Inutaisho's condition was a carefully guarded secret.

Gina entered the infirmary and saw that Seiobo, lying next to her mate on the narrow mattress, had finally succumbed to sleep. She backed out slowly, then remembered that Lord and Lady Seiryu stayed in the room where the ring had been found while Haruto recuperated. Perhaps it belonged to them, she thought. She hurried to the aviary, eager to have an errand and a brief distraction.

XXXXX

"Leiko, this is absurd. Let me untie her." Hiroko, the miko who had taken on the task of helping Kagome eat and drink, quickly wiped the spilled broth from Kagome's clothes before it could soak in. "Just while we eat. I'll keep an eye on her."

"No," Leiko said as she warmed her hands in the heat of the campfire. "She'd kill half of us before we even blink."

"And then be killed immediately by the survivors?" Kagome asked. Being fed by another was awkward and messy, an exercise in frustration for both, and after days of it, she wanted nothing more at that moment than the ability to feed herself. "Leiko, be reasonable. I've been untied during piss breaks and didn't try anything."

"You had a knife at your throat the entire time."

"So do the same. I give you my word I won't hurt anyone. I simply wish to eat without becoming covered in food."

Leiko wished for the hundredth time that she had convinced Kaede to teach her the art of making subjugation beads. "Fine, but understand that if you make one odd move, I'll cut your hands off."

The leader of the soldiers, seated across the fire from Kagome, bristled. They had been given strict instructions that the Higurashi girl be brought alive and, if possible, unharmed. His commanding officers were plotting how best to make use of her. The most powerful miko in generations, despite their Youkai conspirator's wishes, was not to be squandered. However, he said nothing. He would intervene if the bellicose Leiko seemed intent on following through with her threat, and if Kagome believed she was in danger, so much the better.

Kagome clenched her teeth against the stabs of sickening pain as Hiroko freed her pinned arms and circulation returned. She would have loved to use her powers to heal her sore shoulders, but knowing it would only give Leiko an excuse to tie her up again or even do worse, she instead simply picked up the bowl of broth and drank deeply. The warmth in her icy hands and on her parched throat was a blessing, and the simple act of eating on her own power returned a tiny bit of her stolen dignity.

As members of the group eased into sleep and joked around, no longer on such high alert with half of them standing guard, Kagome realized they must now be in Ningen territory, though where precisely she had no idea. They were in a thick forest. She could see no discernable landmarks, no mountains, no wide rivers, and they, for obvious reasons, had stayed away from settled areas and main roads.

It had been three days since the hunt, since she had been taken. Three days of traveling blind with her arms wrenched behind, slung over the back of some nameless Ningen soldier. While the hood covering her head had muffled sound, she tried to stay sharp and glean as much information as possible. She discovered that many of the men were clearly uncomfortable with the abuse Leiko enjoyed inflicting on her and that meant her father's memory was still respected. The soldiers were highly disciplined, and she would be an idiot to try to tempt any into helping her escape, but she had faith that they would not let Leiko actually hurt her. Leiko and the man who commanded the soldiers, Manzo she learned was his name, continuously competed for the last say in decision making and more than once had nearly come to blows. They did not trust each other, a fact that she wasn't sure she could exploit but nonetheless kept at the back of her mind. Several times the two had argued about Kurono and Akagawa, alluding to plans they had for her—she was a valuable captive, not yet ready to be discarded. One thing that kept despair at bay: as long as they let her live, she had a chance at escape, a chance at going home.

Her chance, she had learned while they traveled, most likely lay with Hiroko. They had not been part of the same circle of close friends at the Sisterhood. Age and class difference, even in an egalitarian setting, were ever-present, a stubborn feature of a stratified Ningen society. But the older miko, as she guarded Kagome, never acted with the malice that Leiko wore like a badge of honor. She was patient, almost tender when she had to retie her arms, and Kagome thought she saw sincere regret and apology in her eyes. Sympathy. An ally, albeit a marginal one, was hope. And a possibility of future escape. So she tempered her urge to flee—it would mean instant death—she stayed cooperative and quiet, hoping with each passing hour she would be regarded as less of a threat. One lapse in vigilance was all she required.

As the people around the fire relaxed and stopped staring at her, she allowed herself to indulge and focus on the calm fire of Sesshoumaru's Youki circling in her veins. His presence and their reunion, she felt, kept her sane, gave her reason not to act rashly. The connection, deep within yet so vivid, was a treasure, but with it came the pang of physical separation clouding her vision with tears. Tears that she wanted more than anything to let fall, to feel them on her face instead of hot and dangerous in her eyes. _I don't cry I don't cry I don't cry_. She repeated it until her emotions were numb again. The others were not to see her weakness; it was too dangerous for them to see her discontent.

The first night they traveled, Kagome had prayed to the gods for Sesshoumaru to suddenly appear and save her. She almost dared to expect it, so sure was she that he would not let them carry her off. Every odd sound, every howl of the wind made her heart race. _He had found her_. But he didn't find her and with the sun the next morning came doubt, and that doubt hardened like rock as time dragged on. The General was injured, maybe dead; the manor was in chaos. There would be no rescue. She would have to save herself. And now, after three days, miles and miles away, she clung to the small bit of his essence in her, bided her time, and continued to hope. To believe.

"Kagome," Hiroko said, forcing her from her reverie, "it's time to sleep. I'm sorry. I need to bind your hands."

Kagome leaned forward, dreading the pain of having her shoulders forced into that unnatural position, but instead Hiroko knelt in front of her and laid her palms against her elbows. As Hiroko wound the rope around her forearms, Kagome gave her a small, secret smile of thanks—both for taking pity on her and for trusting her, praying the confidence didn't show overtly on her face. If she was nurturing a reluctant ally, she needed to be careful.

She lay on her back and looked up at the stars shining high above the tops of the trees. The past few nights, lying on the ground face down, brought little sleep and much cold and discomfort. Perhaps she would actually get some rest that night. And maybe in her flitting, disturbing dreams she would not be buried alive, time and again. Her need to fly was fierce.

Sesshoumaru, she thought before sleep claimed her, why haven't you come for me? Uncertainty continued to haunt her.


	43. Ghosts

Sesshoumaru stroked the smooth, polished wood of his father's pen and, correspondence finished, let his mind wander.

Two days before, he had abandoned his quarters; Kagome's scent caused too much pain. At first it was strong, like she was still there, like he could reach a hand out into the dark and touch her. He would close his eyes and let her scent surround him, but then he remembered what she had done and felt he was being caressed by a deceitful lover. Sleeping in their bed was out of the question. Worse though was when he noticed her scent had begun to fade. He wanted to cling to that last bit of her, to his memories of them. He couldn't let himself. He had too many responsibilities to indulge in sentimentality.

So instead he left. He moved into his father's quarters, a place where the smells and memories brought comfort and didn't torture.

He looked around the study, walls lined with books and maps and weapons. Nearly all his experiences connected with this room were pleasant. He recalled, so long ago, scampering into the study to show his father the parchment where he had first written his name. Then decades later, when his father told him he was being given his own troops to command. So many milestones, pride at his growth and pleasing his father. And other times, too.

"_Sesshoumaru," the General said as he entered, filling the space like a god, "is that you hiding behind my desk?" _

_He peeked his head out. "Gina and Sumiko are being stupid. I hate females."_

_General Inutaisho laughed as he picked up his son. "Missing Kintaro as he visits his family? Don't worry. Your foster brother will be back by the end of the month. I'm sure he'll willingly help as you extract your revenge on your tormentors." He set him down and playfully ruffled his hair. "And I daresay at some point you'll sing a different song about females."_

_He doubted it. His mother told him that he and Gina would be mates one day. "May I stay in here with you?" The road traveled between childhood and adolescence was a long, lonely one, made worse when surrounded only by bothersome female relatives. _

_General Inutaisho began to strip off his armor. "What would your tutor say?"_

"_I finished my history lessons for the day."_

"_Alright. Come here." They sat together, crossed-legged twins, though one was a much smaller version. General Inutaisho became more serious. "I was told today by the master-of-arms that you lost your temper during training."_

"_Sumiko and Gina were watching and making fun of me." He knew better than to pout, but the injustice of their mockery still stung._

"_That shouldn't matter, Sesshoumaru," he said. "It's beneath you to lash out. Emotions are important. You should always be careful to acknowledge them and likewise strive to keep them in check. Let me tell you a story." He pulled his son into his lap, a lap that was quickly being outgrown. "A year ago I fought against a miko. Midori was her name. I've never seen anyone move so fast, use a sword so well." He laughed at his son's incredulous expression. "It's true. I underestimated her and it cost me. I became frustrated and angry and made mistakes. She almost killed me." He watched as Sesshoumaru absorbed this information. "Don't ever let your emotions cloud your judgment. Draw from them, learn from them, but in the end reason and calm must always triumph. The power you will have one day demands that you stay above gut reaction. Instinct is important, but sole reliance on it opens the door for mistake."_

_Young Sesshoumaru didn't know what this had to do with the plague that was his sister and cousin, but the words his father spoke stuck with him._

He cleared his mind of the shadows and rose to go to the Advisors' Hall. The meeting would start shortly.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru glanced around the table at those present—the Advisors, his mother, Gina, and Lord Okuri—seated and waiting for him to commence. Beginning when he left childhood, his father had included him at his right hand in meetings with the Advisors, but in the General's absence it was typically Commander Endo or Lord Sato who acted in his stead. Sesshoumaru had naturally excelled at commanding his own army, and now he was to fill the other leadership role for which he had been groomed, though none of the treachery and political maneuverings he had witnessed in his lifetime could ever have prepared him for this situation—the problem of his own murderous mate. "Gina," he began, "share the latest news of my father."

Gina rose, hazarding a glance at Lady Seiobo. After four days of heartbreak watching her aunt cry at the General's bedside, that morning she sensed a change. Seiobo was different, more herself. _I will accomplish nothing by weeping incessantly. Show me how to care for my mate. As long as there is a chance that he'll wake, I'm not going to give up on him._ So Gina showed her how to feed him and clean him, how to prevent bed sores and his muscle from wasting. Given a task, Seiobo seemed to achieve a measure of peace. She had always been strong and survived tragedy as many times as any. Gina knew it must be tearing her apart inside to see her mate, such a powerful Youkai, reduced to the state of an infant, though when Gina mentioned that she should continue to talk to him, that she had heard of Youkai who wake after prolonged periods and report hearing voices, Seiobo visibly cheered, as if that broken body lying on the bed had turned back into someone she recognized.

"General Inutaisho is still unconscious. There are no signs of infection in the wounds on his head or," she swallowed the word stump, "his arm. His breath and heart are still strong, and, though pain produces no reaction, he retains the ability to swallow." She looked directly at Lord Okuri. "I am ever confident that he will make a full recovery."

Sesshoumaru had heard Gina's unfiltered report earlier that day. She had said the prognosis was _not decidedly negative_. Her words now, as she emphasized the positive to the assembly, gave him some relief. "I've received responses from the other three Houses. They express their outrage and condolences and offer support for whatever we decide is necessary to deal with this…misfortune."

In the held-breath pause before the last word, they mentally supplied their own. Gina thought _misunderstanding_. Lady Seiobo, _tragedy_. Lord Sato, _abomination_.

Sesshoumaru continued. "We have received the first intelligence reports regarding any possible involvement of the Ningen Council. Lady Inoue, you have compiled the spies' information. Please summarize what they were able to discover."

"From what they have learned, the Ningen Council seems to be completely unaware. My spies said there have been no new meetings called, no increase in correspondence to each other, no whispers among underlings. I've been in contact with Lady Nekoko, and she says her reports tell the same. Apparently our efforts to control information getting out have been successful. I believe we can proceed with an assumption that the Council had no hand in the attack."

"Then their interests still lie in the preservation of the peace treaty," said Commander Endo. "We'll need to draft a formal demand for either the capture of Lady Kagome and her return to the West to stand trial or for us to be given free access to Ningen lands in order to search for her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He had written the letters to the other three Houses to inform them of the assassination attempt, his first as acting leader of the West. This letter would prove more difficult. "I'll write it as soon as we finish."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Lady Inoue said carefully, "if I may."

"Please."

"I've examined the letter written on the Longest Night and compared it against other samples of Lady Kagome's hand. I think there is a good chance it may be a fake."

Apart from Gina, the others were shocked dumb to hear this announcement. No one had wanted to believe Kagome capable of betrayal and murder, but the evidence was clear; now their acceptance and consequent next step forward had suddenly been thrown into disarray. Lady Higa broke the startled silence. "Are you certain? On what do you base this?"

"I'm far from certain. If it _is_ a fake, it's a very clever one," Lady Inoue said, shaking her head. "I've studied some notes Lady Kagome penned to Lady Gina. Her characters have a distinct flourish that, in the letter, seem too careful, too contrived."

Lord Okuri held his tongue, waiting for someone else to cast doubt. He couldn't have been more happy when Lady Seiobo spoke.

"Masako, I understand you are an expert at your art, but my son has identified the author of the letter as his mate. If the letter is a fake, who could possibly have written it? You are the only one in the entire stronghold with that level of skill."

Lady Inoue drew a deep breath, dreading the storm she was about to create; Lord Sato was a close friend. "Lord Akeno, I've been told, acquired a great amount of knowledge of cipher and forgery while he lived with the Yamaguchi clan."

Lord Sato felt like he had been struck. He had buried Akeno, his only son, the day before and came out of mourning seclusion in order to attend the important meeting. "You mean my dead son?" he said, torn between utter disbelief and fury. "You can't possibly be serious!"

Lady Inoue bowed her head. "I'm not convinced of it, only thought it important to tell you my observations."

"What could he possibly stand to gain?" Lord Sato asked, trying to remain reasonable. "_Why_ would he do such a thing?"

"I think we can agree," Lord Miyaki, another advisor, said, "that Lord Akeno's death at the hands of the Ningen who attacked precludes him from suspicion." He looked at Lady Inoue. "I just can't believe there is a larger conspiracy at work. Who here would possibly wish for the General's death?"

Gina stared at Lord Okuri. When Masako had told her the letter may be false, she immediately thought of Okuri, who had tried to influence succession in the West many times in the past, the attempt at her life foremost in her mind. "I can think of someone in this very room."

Okuri kept tight hold of his temper; it would not do to protest too vociferously. "How dare you," he said. "How dare accuse me only days after I prostrated myself and swore an oath of loyalty to my cousin? You accuse me of treason, multiple murders of other Taiyoukai, and violating an oath? I am aware of my part in the history of the House of the West and wish to make atonements, in fact I think you'll find consensus that I have already begun to do so." He stood and looked at Lady Inoue. "And these samples you compared against the letter? Did _she_ give them to you?" He gestured at Gina. "I wouldn't put it past her to alter them in order to make me look guilty." A quick glance around the table told him not to push, so he lightened his tone. "Perhaps you could suggest, _dear Gina_, how I came to command a group of miko?"

Lady Seiobo was used to lively debate, but the level of hostility, at a time when they needed to be united, worried her. "Okuri, please sit. You are not being accused. Masako," she said gently, "no one doubts your skill at decryption. But Kagome was your friend. She perhaps saved your pup's life a month ago. Certainly she prevented him from suffering injury." Seiobo held her hand up to warn off Lady Inoue and Gina's protests. "I'm only suggesting that your judgment may be clouded without your awareness. You must realize how impossible any other scenario is."

Lady Inoue stiffened. "I like to think myself capable of setting aside personal feelings, but I won't argue. Again, I never said I was certain, only that I thought you should know."

They all looked to Sesshoumaru to judge his reaction; his face wore a careful, stoic mask and gave no clue. "I'll draft the letter to the Ningen Council demanding my mate's immediate return." He rose. "I will be in my father's study. I do not wish to be disturbed."

The gathered crowd dispersed, and Gina followed him toward General Inutaisho's quarters. "Sesshoumaru," she said when they were away from the others, "wait. Please."

He stopped and turned. Throughout his life, his cousin had always been cool and confident, her sarcasm ever-present. Now standing before him, she only looked desperate and vulnerable.

"Everything will come out at her trial."

"How can she defend herself against a story told by a dead Youkai?"

"I'll know if she's lying."

His confident reassurance gave her no comfort. She shook her head to ward off tears. "Are you prepared to sign her death warrant?"

He only hesitated a moment. "If convicted, I am."

Gina couldn't believe he said it. "Then I hope she's never found. She deserves better than you," she spat.

Hurt and anger briefly flashed in his eyes before he turned and began to walk away.

Gina grabbed his sleeve. "Stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She was grateful he didn't shrug her off. "I'm not your enemy."

Sesshoumaru knew this. His cousin had remained faithful to Kagome, keeping that spark of hope alive, but now it only served as a distraction he couldn't afford. "You can't accept the clear evidence because you're in love with her." His statement was part accusation, part gentle reason.

The joy her laugh lacked was made up with recklessness. "I'll admit that she fascinated me in the beginning, but it's not my nature to want the thing I cannot have. No, I'm not the one who is in love with her. _You are_."

He stayed silent; acknowledging her words would give them a dangerous life, denying them would be worse.

"You say nothing, but we both know it's true."

"Gina, I understand that you wish to believe in her. I did too." His face hardened. "Now I forbid you from speaking further of this."

"Why is it so difficult to admit that you may not have the right answers, that you don't know? Is staying in control that important? Why are you so much more willing to simply turn against her than accept that there may be forces at work that are larger than we realize? Is it that easy to hate her?" She spun and fled to cry in private.

"No, Gina," he said, touching the braided bracelet tucked inside his haori, lying warm next to his skin, "it's the hardest thing I've ever done."

XXXXX

Kagome lost count of the number of days since she had been taken. It had been at least a week, she thought, but seemed so much longer.

Two days before, a snow storm had hit, forcing them to stop for endless hours, though the resulting difficult travel had a bright side—they removed her hood and allowed her to walk on her own instead of being carried. Kagome rejoiced at the opportunity to stretch her legs and observe the land through which they journeyed, and since that morning, it had begun to take on a vague familiarity. Rock formations, a bend in the river, those unchanging features of the landscape spoke to her like echoes, so it came as no surprise when she heard that they were crossing the Teshio River at the Takenaga Bridge.

They were on Higurashi land.

Her suspicions that Kurono and Akagawa were producing their weapon in her homeland had been correct, and she hoped that the excitement didn't show on her face. Not only would she get an invaluable glimpse into the world that Lady Inoue's spies couldn't see, now when she was able to escape, she wouldn't be lost and running blind. The despair she had been fighting as the days away from her mate dragged on suddenly disappeared.

They crossed the river in the late afternoon, and Kagome paid close attention to the surroundings. The road was heavily guarded and frequently used, the snow lined with deep ruts of wagon wheels. Whatever the cargo that was being transported, it was heavy and had value. She assumed that the other roads leading into the area were similarly busy and pondered the best direction to go when she finally was able to get away from her captors. As a motherless girl, she spent wild years roaming the countryside playing with servants' children, and ten years of absence and ten years of tree growth wouldn't erase her memories of caves and hidden paths. Despite all the tragedy of her childhood and the last horrible half year living there, it was the happy times she chose to focus on as they neared the manor.

Nothing, however, could have prepared her for the sight when they rounded the last bend in the curving road and it came into view.

She stopped, frozen where she stood. More than half the windows were broken out or boarded up. The wood of the walls was rotting and buckled in places, the stone crumbled. Dark gaping holes yawned in the sagging roof, toothless mouths silently protesting mistreatment. Her old home didn't have the majesty of the Inutaisho estate, but, apart from the last months when she resided there, it was well-kept and elegant. The thing before her was almost unrecognizable. It was like a decaying corpse, slowly collapsing in on itself, sad and utterly alone.

She was pushed forward and immediately led into the overgrown courtyard where two Ningen, imposing and dressed in somewhat thread-bare military finery, were waiting.

"Lady Kagome Higurashi," the taller one said, her name rolling off his tongue, "I haven't seen you since your father's funeral. You were a timid little thing, hiding behind your brother's legs. It was so long ago, I doubt you remember us. I am General Akagawa, and this," he indicated with a flourish of his hand, "is General Kurono."

"I remember you both," she lied, trying to duck their game of intimidation.

General Akagawa inclined his head in a brief bow. "Good. We have much to discuss, but first I'm certain, after this arduous travel, you'd prefer to bathe and eat. Alas, the spring-fed baths you knew in years past are gone. We had need to direct the water to other uses, but I'll have some brought to you. And some hot food." He looked toward the group of miko. Hiroko stepped forward. "Put Lady Kagome in the Black Room." He turned back to Kagome. "There is a room in the manor that no one wants to enter. I don't know if it's superstition or stupidity…they claim it's haunted. Rest assured, you will be well guarded. You needn't worry."

They watched as Hiroko led Kagome away.

"We've been expecting you for two days," Akagawa told Manzo, his second-in-command. "Did you have weather or was there some other disruption?"

"A storm slowed us down, but no other problems."

"A letter came today from Takeo. The Council received word from the House of the West. General Inutaisho is still alive."

Manzo stared in shock. "Is it possible they are bluffing? I personally dealt the death blow. No one could have survived a head wound like that."

"I told you. Taiyoukai are difficult to kill." He shook his head. "No matter. A crime of that type will still give them a reason to break the peace treaty."

"And how did our abductee behave?" Kurono asked.

"She was cooperative," Manzo said. "No attempts at escape."

"Did she seem thankful to be back among her kind?" Kurono and Akagawa, despite the arrangement with Lord Okuri that they kill her, were eager to gauge if she would be a willing accomplice.

"I wouldn't go that far. When we attacked, she defended the Youkai General until she had to drop her sword to save a hostage. Seems she has some affection for them."

"Interesting," Akagawa said. "We shall see how long that lasts. I assume this hostage was not allowed to live?"

Manzo raised a brow to indicate there were no unplanned survivors. "What are your plans for her?" He followed commands without question, but dreaded that he would be given the order to execute the proud, brave miko they had captured. Her father had saved countless lives with his sacrifice, and Lady Kagome, though she had spent the past two months living with Youkai, was still a Ningen.

"I'd like to find out exactly what the Youkai know about kayaku. Hopefully, once confronted with the inevitability of her position, she'll volunteer and then accept our offer to become an ally."

Leiko had been listening attentively, with increasing agitation. "I thought she was supposed to be killed when we arrived."

"We can't afford to lose such a powerful miko. I know our bargain included her death, but Lord Okuri can't do anything about it…if he even learns the truth."

"You already have several powerful, _loyal_ miko right here. Your greed is dangerous," Leiko challenged. "And if she won't accept your offer?"

"We'll have to use more persuasive means," Akagawa said and turned his back to the insolent woman.

Leiko strode from the courtyard, followed by the other miko. She and Kagome had been bitter rivals at the Sisterhood, a rivalry birthed by their similarities and fueled by her own jealousies. She didn't trust Kagome, but neither did she trust the Generals and had no intentions of answering to them. They had been more than ready to use her dissatisfaction with the peace treaty for their gain, and now, in her view, they were foolhardy in their belief that they could use Kagome. And she planned to make sure the others shared her concern.

XXXXXX

Kagome heard the door close and the heavy lock slide into place, leaving her alone for the first time in days. She sighed with relief and, hands finally untied, stretched her arms up and out. The movement of unused muscles was stiff at first. Nonetheless she felt light and free, like a bird released from a cage. A great part of her wanted to take that small freedom and break away, but she knew she wouldn't get far. There were guards and soldiers stationed everywhere, all on alert for her. Akagawa's reassurance of her safety was naked threat. She would have to bide her time and wait for an opportunity.

She glanced around and shivered—they had put her in her brother's room. Daichi, the beloved brother who had come home from War broken, unrecognizable. The brother who had betrayed her. For years she developed a necessary skill at burying the horrors of the past—her brother's consuming sadness and anger; the degenerate ex-soldiers who moved in and didn't leave; her assault. No wonder they said the room was haunted, she thought. If any area of the manor was cursed, it would surely be her brother's room.

As daylight faded fast, she examined her surroundings, curiosity overcoming the stifling weight of history. It appeared as though the room had gone untouched for almost a decade, so extreme was the neglect. The windows had been boarded up clumsily; loose planks rattled in the wind and fresh feathers of cold blew in through the uneven gaps. Destroyed furniture and shattered dishes, the visible evidence of Daichi's screaming, panicked nightmares still lay strewn about, all covered with a thick layer of dust. The blankets on the unmade bed and mats on the floor were in various states of molder, lending a scent of decay to the emptiness. At least the roof above was sound, Kagome noted wryly, looking at the ceiling. The room may be cold and drafty, but she would stay dry that night.

A knock on the door interrupted. Hiroko entered with a basin of steaming water and set it down on a dilapidated table. "I'll bring food soon. The Generals ordered that you be given the best we have."

Kagome dipped her hands into the water and splashed her face, sighing happily. "Ahhh…that's better." She looked at Hiroko, standing near the door. "Odd that I'm being locked up _and_ treated as an honored guest. Do you know their plans for me?"

"No," she said flatly. "I'm not considered important enough to merit that kind of knowledge. And even if I knew I can't tell you. You may be a miko, Kagome, but until I've been told otherwise, you're still the enemy." She snorted, a combination of sympathy and disgust. "I hate this whole situation."

Hiroko exited, leaving Kagome to wonder what had happened and if she still had an ally. She washed, watching the water darken as she cleansed over a week's worth of grime from her face and neck. A proper bath could only be a thing dreamed about. The promised food came, this time delivered by a low-ranking soldier. Though simple, the food was fresh and better than that consumed while traveling, and she was grateful.

After an hour being alone however, her newly found sense of liberation evaporated in the gloom, and she began again to feel like a prisoner. Like any confined beast, she longed to pace, but the detritus on the floor prevented much movement, so she turned instead to exploration.

She started by picking up the clothes that littered the floor, lapsed time rendering them mere rags, covered with dark stains of obscure origin. As she piled them in a corner, a few jeweled combs and fans tumbled out. She recognized them as family heirlooms, the things she had been told long ago that would one day be hers. The remaining clothes were given a more careful handling, and Kagome found a dagger that had belonged to her father, still in its elaborately decorated scabbard. Kagome wondered if Daichi had been protecting them from being stolen, or intending to pawn them himself. She put the dagger into the pack at her belt, replacing her confiscated knife, then added her favorite comb.

Next she turned her attention to a small, upended writing table. The top, she saw as she righted it, was splattered with spilt ink and carved with erratic ramblings about guilt and forgiveness. Kagome frowned and forced the locked drawer open. It put up little fight. Inside was an assortment of pens and brushes and a loosely bound bunch of papers, still in good condition. The first few pages were notes on training and studies of battle tactics. She almost put it into the pile of clothes, but the next page made her pause.

_My father was buried today. _

_Died a hero's death, in a manner befitting the greatest of the historical annals, but glory is hollow, almost false. I don't remember him as the man who saved the Ningen army from hordes of Youkai. He is the man who taught me about the value of respect and the importance of family. He is the husband who never stopped honoring his wife's memory and the father who could coax smiles from my sad little sister_._ The man who dreamed of peace in which to grow old surrounded by books and grandchildren gave his life to a War he hoped to see end. _

Kagome cleared a spot on the floor and sat next to the dim lamp.

_I mourn, not for my loss—I am a man grown and near ready to depart for War myself. My lament is for the ones who are long gone, mother and Jiro, and especially for Kagome, so brave at his graveside. She whispered to me that she wouldn't shame him by weeping and instead bit her bottom lip. Where she gets these ideas…she always tried to bargain with fate, offering her own physical pain to relieve the suffering of others. I wiped the blood from her chin and told her she could cry, but by the gods, the girl is as stubborn as she is brave. Too brave. Too brave and too sorrowful. She's seen things in her nine years that no one should see in a lifetime…and now our father is gone. He tried so hard to give her happiness and a normal experience of childhood. I'll do all I can to keep her safe; I worry already for next year when I am off to War. Until then, all I can be, will ever be, is her adoring older brother. But sometimes I think the Higurashi family is cursed. _

Kagome paused, letting emotions wash over her. This house held so much pain that she all but ignored for so long. She remembered him once as a loving brother, caring and competent, given the role of protector. What had happened to make him change? Why had he not continued to protect her? Hoping to find answers, she kept reading. The next pages were more observations about life at the manor, primarily concerned with suddenly taking on the responsibilities of being the head of household. Then the dates on the top of the pages skipped a year.

_I've been back two weeks. I return to these old pages to record my deeds, in the hope that seeing a confession in print will keep the ghosts at bay, a brash idea that words on paper will remove the thoughts and memories that are eating me alive. Am I foolish? Gods, I hope so. Far better to be a fool than a madman._

_I grew up the son of a General, a good man who told me honest stories of War—that honor will be found in sacrifice, that there is nobility in defending one's land. He also taught me that, though we fight Youkai, we are all the Earth's children. His lesson, over and over, was that we, Ningen and Youkai, were gifted with dignity during our creation and there is no honor in senseless killing. _

_How many times have I violated those two important precepts? _

_I have spent the past year serving under General Kurono, a man whose world is an entirely different place. In his world, the enemy has no dignity and there is no such a thing as senseless killing. After months living in this world, I too began to believe it. I'd like to say I'd had no choice, that it was a matter of survival, of brotherhood. But that is a weak man's way; there is always a choice. The only thing of which I am certain is that somewhere I lost my soul and became someone else…someone my father would never recognize. Somehow I must find strength and look at the crimes I've committed. And I pray in doing so I can hang on to sanity and again become the man my father raised._

_We had killed so many, putting fire to whole villages, full of civilians, and slaughtered refugees in flight. Enemy children grow up to fight; women breed the next generation. That was the reasoning behind the orders. So despicable, but the life of a warrior is to obey a superior, and, aided by alcohol and opium, we had all become numb to the acts we were ordered to commit. If I could hide behind that excuse…gods, the truth is so less honorable. _

_That night…we were camped in neutral territory and for weeks had been awaiting Kurono to send the word to move and meet up with him and General Akagawa's army. Several of our company had gone into a town to acquire some drink. They returned with a tale of a high-born Youkai Lady, hidden nearby with her infant. We were bored and set out for an adventure, never imagining that we would actually find anything. I daresay when we encountered the guard, watching over a quiet summer retreat on the edge of a lake, _we _were the more surprised. They recovered quickly and attacked, but we more than doubled their number. The fight was long and bloody…we lost four of our company to their six. _

_In the silence afterward, we heard the unmistakable wail of a baby. The fact that the sound only fueled our bloodlust shows how far we, I, had sunk. We broke through the entryway to find a withered old Youkai cowering in front of a door, whispering entreaties. She was bludgeoned as we ran past and into the room. _

_I'll never forget the sight inside._

_A Youkai, tall and with long white hair…the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She was holding a crying baby and had a proud, sad look on her face. Several of us immediately lost our urge to kill. Takeo told her to give him the baby, that if she cooperated we wouldn't hurt it. She didn't answer, just tightened her hold on the infant. He stepped forward, and I put my arm out to stop him and said we should just leave. "Are you crazy," he said. "I've never killed a Taiyoukai and don't plan to lose this opportunity." He motioned at a few of the others and they overpowered her and wrenched the baby from her arms. It took six of them to subdue her. Takeo threw the baby at me. "You seem to need reminding of what we do. Kill it." She screamed and begged me, telling me to look at him and have mercy. She knew I didn't want to do it. He was so small, dark hair and a faint crescent on his forehead. "His name is Kiba. He's just three days old. He's the grandson of the Leader of the West. You can use him for ransom. I don't care what you do to me, but please…" Takeo slapped her and told her to shut up. He looked at me. "Kill him quick and easy, or I'll do it long and painful." _

_I did it. I slit his throat. Was it a merciful thing? If I had refused, I've no doubts that Takeo would have killed him bit by bit and made his mother watch. If I had tried to run, I'd have been stopped. Gods…the things that were done that night. I stopped killing, but am no less culpable in the butchery. _

_Will this confession calm the ghosts? The memories. I can still hear her cries. The sickness in the pit of my belly rises to my throat, and again my hands are sticky with blood. I am surrounded by the stench of my guilt. _

The next date was two weeks later.

_It's no good. The crying wakes me up at night, echoes in my ears until I can think of nothing else. I scream in the dark, asking her to tell me how to make amends, how to appease her vengeance. I'll do anything to put her to rest. I'm met with silence, but the silence only lasts until the next time I try to go to sleep. I'm losing my wits._

_Days are no better. I can't leave my room. I can't face anyone else. They are so concerned, and I am so undeserving. What if they knew the things I did? _

_Kagome is afraid of me; she won't even come in here anymore. It's my fault. It breaks my heart, but she's better off staying away. _

Three weeks later.

_Am I sober for five minutes? Some of the soldiers who served with me showed up at the manor two weeks ago. I have company in Hell, surrounded by those share my guilt. And they brought drink and whores—finally a way to calm the voices and let me sleep. It's not safe for Kagome to be here; I know what these men are capable of. I'd written to my aunt that perhaps she could go live with her, but I was told that the fighting is too intense in that area and travel is unsafe. The best I could do was to pay a couple of the whores to look after her. When the fighting ebbs, I'll send her away. If anyone tries to hurt her, I'll kill him. And if she comes to harm, I'll kill myself._

There was no more. With shaking hands, Kagome set the papers down and extinguished the lamp. She crawled onto the filthy bed and hugged her knees to her chest. Curled up, she closed her eyes and tried to make sense of the words she had just read.


	44. Unanswered Questions

Kagome woke the next morning just as the sun was beginning to lighten her dank cage. Her dreams, consumed with memories of her brother and a dead Taiyoukai sister she had never met, made restful sleep impossible. The Higurashi family and the House of the West were even more inextricably linked by the cruel chains of history than she had realized. Kagome picked up the pages her brother had written and tucked them inside her shirt. His guilt and remorse hung over the room like cold fog. No doubt they thought the place was possessed. One thing chipped away at the recesses of her memories. Daichi's words were so protective, so concerned for her. Why had he betrayed her to Takeo? She didn't understand.

Her mind reeled as she remembered that night. Lurking in the shadows, she had watched her brother and his friends gambling, rowdy and drunk. Daichi said he was done, that he had nothing left to gamble. Takeo proposed he wager her virginity. Kagome knew immediately that she was not safe and hurried away before she was discovered. She ran straight to her secret place and hid. She waited, silent and patient, knowing the longer she stayed in the dark, the greater the chance that they would all pass out drunk and she could sneak out without trouble. Then footsteps. Her door slid open and Daichi was there. _Kagome, hurry. Come out_. She smiled and put her hand in his large one. And the next thing she knew she was sprawled on the floor, Takeo's face looming above hers. He was laughing and shouting at the others to get in line. She looked around for her brother, but he was nowhere. She never saw him again.

A guard's entrance spared her from further recollection. He handed her a bowl of rice and told her that he would be back in a few minutes. Generals Kurono and Akagawa wanted to see her.

XXXXX

"Ah, Lady Kagome," General Akagawa said, as she was led into the courtyard. "Good morning. I trust you slept better here than on the hard ground. No ghosts haunted you, did they?"

Kagome was not in the mood for their game of pretend. She was their captive, not an invited guest, evidenced by the heavy rope that bound her hands and forearms. "Why did you steal me away and bring me here?"

Akagawa chuckled. "Why do you think?"

That question had bothered Kagome since the first day of her captivity. She knew the generals were making a weapon, one that would perhaps tip the scales and lead to the destruction of Youkai. But she did not understand how her abduction fit into that plan. There was something else going on, and Kagome thought it best for now to appear cooperative and not very well-informed. "I assume it is to fulfill some high-minded, misguided notion of rescuing me."

Kurono smirked. "I suppose one could say you are partially correct. I know you feel you have no reason to thank us, so I won't call out your ingratitude at your liberation."

"I was told that you opposed the treaty at its inception, but can't you look past your hatred of Youkai and see that it is benefitting Ningen society? I have been in contact with Lady Tokuhoshi and my friends from the Sisterhood. They all say that conditions at refugee camps are already improving, that winter starvation is no longer feared. Removing me from Youkai territory is undermining the peace."

The Generals laughed. "But, you see," Akagawa said, "that is the whole point. Perhaps now is a good time for a little demonstration." They had debated whether they should show Kagome kayaku, in the end deciding it may well convince her of the futility of remaining loyal to the peace treaty and encourage her to ally herself with them. If she still refused them, their secrets would go with her to the grave.

They led Kagome around the side of the manor to what was once the Higurashi family gardens and orchards. Now though, the land was cleared and empty of trees. In place were several new buildings of varying sizes. Some were obviously being used as smithies, some appeared to be warehouses, and set farther off was the old, blackened smelting furnace, smoke pouring out. Everywhere people milled about, hauling loads and working. She noticed that many were wearing metal cuffs around their wrists and after a closer look at their faces, she realized they were hanyou. Slaves.

They gestured to a group of soldiers who were near a black metal cylinder mounted on a large piece of wood. General Kurono indicated a stone wall some distance away. "Watch," he said and gave a signal. One of the soldiers picked a piece of smoldering wood from a smithy fire and touched it to a length of rope that jutted out of one end of the cylinder. As soon as it began to burn, they stepped back several paces.

Kagome watched the rope shrink until it disappeared. There was a moment where nothing happened, then a sound like thunder, loud and deep, shook her bones. It was over quickly, but for a long minute afterward it echoed in her ears and she could hear nothing else. The area was enveloped in a bluish smoke that burned her nose and made her hold her breath against the fumes. When the air cleared, Kurono pointed straight ahead. The wall was gone. Only dust and rubble remained.

Kagome was shocked. She had only seen power like that in the hands of trained miko. The damage it could do, with so little effort was frightening. The Taiyoukai had good reason to fear it.

"Imagine what it could do to wood. To stronghold walls, to homes," Kurono said. "Imagine what it will do to flesh and bone. Should we give Lady Kagome a taste of its other uses?" he asked, looking at Akagawa. "No pointing in imagining when she can see for herself. Perhaps a hanyou slave."

Commander Manzo, standing nearby, stepped up. "Don't. You have already killed a quarter of the labor force on testing the prototype. If we wish to meet production targets, find something else until we can acquire more slaves."

There was a basket of rotting fruit by a building. "We've been using these," a soldier said. He stuck a large melon on the end of a spear and shoved it into the ground. Then they gave her a second demonstration, this time using a much smaller weapon, a bamboo tube that was easily held and the rope lit by one person. The noise produced was more like a crack of lightning. A sharp slap. What was left of the melon lay scattered on the ground, some pieces large as her hand, most unrecognizable pulp. In the time it took to fix another melon to the spear and plant it in the ground, the soldier holding the weapon was ready to use it again. The second melon was obliterated just as the first.

A sick, deathly feeling in the pit of Kagome's stomach gnawed and festered. A single Ningen armed with this weapon could kill and kill again at close distance without even bloodying his hands. No longer would skill with a sword matter. No longer would civilians be able to avoid the worst violence. The nature of War, the balance of power would be destroyed forever.

As they walked back toward the manor, Kagome looked inside some of the larger buildings. They were filled with crates and piled with bamboo. Akagawa followed her gaze. "Yes," he said, his voice rich with satisfaction. "As you can see we are on the cusp of large-scale production. By spring we will be able to put one of these in the hands of every Ningen soldier."

The sense of dread threatened to choke her. She did not think any of the Taiyoukai were aware that kayaku was so far into production or exactly how deadly powerful it was. None of the Youkai spies could hope to have as much information as she had just been given. Escape became even more an imperative. She hoped her determination did not register on her face.

Kurono said, "You need not looked so surprised. We know you and the Youkai learned about our little secret some time ago."

"Why did you show me?"

"Why? To show you what is at stake. We have been looking forward to using this ever since we started fantasizing about how much destruction we could affect. The War can finally be won. By Ningen. We can rid ourselves of Youkai filth forever. The success of the peace treaty, of course, was a setback. You see, we cannot resume fighting without the backing of the Council. Despite our superior weaponry, we need to ensure the force of the entire Ningen army on our side. And the only way the Council will back us would be for the Youkai to break the treaty. So that brings me to your role, Lady Kagome, and the more accurate reason you were taken. Your deceit is the spark to light the fire."

"My deceit?" Kagome stared, incredulous. "You forced me from my home and killed those dear to me."

Akagawa laughed. "Yes, your deceit. You see, the Youkai believe you are a traitor. In fact, we have learned yesterday that the Council has received a message from your…husband, demanding the Council's assistance in making you answer for the crime of the attempted assassination of General Inutaisho."

Kagome did not bother to mask her relief. The General was not dead. "Thank the gods," she said softly. "He still lives."

"Don't look so happy," Kurono said. "He's obviously not well enough to tell them what really happened. The Council is starting to comb the countryside, looking for you. We can offer you protection."

"I don't want your protection. I want to go back and prove my innocence."

"I doubt you'll find them all that forgiving. The House of the West has a snake in the nest. And he has been hard at work poisoning them against you."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't believe you. I know you must mean Lord Okuri, and they don't trust him."

"We know. Lord Okuri has been very forthcoming about his weaknesses," Kurono said silkily. "But he has an accomplice who has had no such shadow cast upon him. Perhaps this will convince you." He pulled a small scroll from under his armor. "This is the communication sent by a member of the Council of Great Families. He has been graciously keeping us informed on the Council's activites. It contains the message they received from the House of the West. I'll spare you the diplomatic niceties and skip to the relevant part. 'If you are unwilling or unable to secure her, you will give Youkai troops leave to search and capture Kagome Higurashi with the goal of transport across border lands into Youkai territory for her execution.' That was written by Lord Sesshoumaru. It doesn't sound to me as though they have many doubts about your guilt." He was tickled to see Kagome's face drain of color. Her realization of the hopelessness of her position was delicious.

"So you see, Lady Kagome," Akagawa said, "your only reasonable option is to join us. The Youkai, whom you thought as your new family, have turned against you. The Council is searching for you in order to prevent a resumption of War."

"With us you will be great," Kurono said. "A miko of your caliber should not be wasting away behind Youkai castle walls. You should be fulfilling your role as protector of Ningen. Here you will not only be protected, you will be welcomed as a hero. We will put the other miko at your command."

"No," Kagome said, voice shaky. "I want to go back and clear my name."

Kurono sneered. "Foolish girl. You don't seem to understand. We cannot let you leave. You absence will ensure the breaking of the peace treaty. And though we know the Youkai are aware of kayaku, we can't have you giving them an eye witness account."

"I'll never—"

"Don't answer yet," Akagawa interrupted. "We'll give you the night to think about your position. Tomorrow we will ask you again. You have inherited your father's honor, but remember how he ended up. _Dead_. We want you to stay alive. Alive and working with us. We want you to tell us everything the Youkai know about kayaku."

"I think you will be disappointed." Kagome was trying frantically to push down the despair she felt at Sesshoumaru thinking her capable of killing his father. Anger was an acceptable substitute. "I don't fucking know anything," she spat. Kurono slapped her and she tasted blood.

"Don't lie. We know you've sat in on meetings. Lord Okuri has communicated with us all about you, but you also have valuable insight into how much the Youkai know. You _will_ tell us. Take her back to her room," he said to one of the soldiers. "And I only feel it fair to warn you we will have a visitor tomorrow to aid us in questioning you. Takeo Hino. I believe you know him." Kagome put on a brave, blank face, but he was sure he saw her flinch.

XXXXX

Back and forth, Kagome paced in her prison. Though it did little to quell the misery and confusion from her meeting with the generals, walking gave her focus. She had an escape to plan.

She knew Sesshoumaru, so protective of her, would never believe that she betrayed them unless the evidence was damning. Her soul ached to think that he must despise her. Not knowing what transpired after the ambush was a torment. What had been said about her? How had the scene been twisted to make them think she was responsible? She remembered Leiko saying to kill everyone except the one with the red tie…was he the traitor? She replayed the events time and again, but it happened so fast and her attention was on guarding General Inutaisho. She could not even begin to guess who would do such a thing, who would ally himself with Lord Okuri. The General was well loved by his troops. Everyone else in the group was a member of a loyal family or a trusted retainer. The traitor must have arranged to be spared and then given false testimony. Is that why, she wondered, they blame me? She shook her head. Surely Sesshoumaru would have seen through any subterfuge. There had to be something more. The fact that Lord Okuri had sunk so low as to partner with two murderous Ningen, without a single member of the House of the West having a clue, meant that anything was possible.

At least the General was alive. She took a great deal of comfort in the fact that the assassination was not successful. But how badly was he injured? And why was he unable to give an account of what had happened? Memory loss frequently accompanies trauma. She felt sickened that perhaps he was awake and confused and he too believed she had conspired to have him killed. The unanswerable questions spun and echoed in her mind, but of course she had no way to reconcile them. "Enough," she said aloud. The sound startled out of her reverie. There was no point in dwelling on the things she was, for the moment, powerless over. She had to escape. It was time to figure out how.

The soldiers left her unbound while locked in her brother's room, but as soon as they came for her that morning, one held a sword point to her neck while another tightened rope around her arms and hands. When the time came, she had to be able to free her hands. Either by convincing or tricking someone to do it, or by cutting the rope herself. They hadn't found the dagger she had hidden in her belted pack, though with her hands immobilized, using it to cut the rope would be impossible. There were plenty of broken bits of glass lying scattered around the room. If she could somehow hide a piece in her hand when they tied her up, she may be able to saw through her bindings.

She began to think about how to get out of the stronghold. So much depended on when and where the opportunity came. Overpowering the soldiers and guards would present little problem if she had free hands. She could use her powers or fight hand-to-hand or, better still, somehow acquire a sword. However, if she encountered miko while trying to flee, it would be a different situation entirely. _Leiko_. She was the one Kagome most feared having to fight. She was the only one who would actually enjoy trying to kill her.

Her mind turned to Hiroko. Kagome still considered her the best chance at escape. She knew the woman was sympathetic to her plight, but wondered if it was too much to hope that she would listen to reason. Kagome did not want to have to fight her or trick her in some other way if she did not have to. She certainly had no wish to hurt her. But she also knew she would do whatever she had to do in order to get out and to safety.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. In a stroke of luck, it was Hiroko by herself, carrying a tray of food.

"Here is your dinner. Not as much nor as fine as yesterday." She set the tray on a low table and watched quietly while Kagome ate. "I heard them talking," she said. "They plan to interrogate you tomorrow."

"I know," Kagome said between greedy bites. She hadn't realized how much she had missed hot food. "They want me to tell them how much the Youkai know about them and their weapon."

"They are going to torture you if you don't tell them willingly."

Kagome's stomach flipped on the word. _Torture_. She swallowed the bile that formed in the back of her throat. "I can't do that," she said softly.

Kagome's reputation for bravery and strength was legend at the Sisterhood. Hiroko could not contain her curiosity. "What exactly is your history with Takeo Hino? I heard Leiko and the generals talking about him. It seems he has some sort of power over you."

"Hadn't you heard the gossip?" Kagome asked, her voice sharp with cynicism. Several years earlier she had confided to Taka a bit of what had happened to her and how she had come to be at the SIsterhood. Leiko overheard enough and told everyone she could that Kagome was not a virgin. "He served with my brother Daichi under General Kurono. When I was a child he…raped me. Apparently they think his presence will intimidate me into a spineless pile of cowering cooperation. They couldn't be more wrong. He's nothing more than a sick bastard, and I'm not afraid of him." Kagome wished she felt the words as strongly as she said them.

Hiroko was filled with disgust over the situation. "My brother served under your father for a time. He said he was the most honorable man he had ever met. I cannot say it doesn't bother me to serve under these two. I doubt they know the definition of the word."

"Hiroko, why did you leave the Sisterhood and Lady Kaede?" Kagome sensed an ambivalence she hoped to exploit.

"From the time I entered the Sisterhood, miko had one main function, to protect Ningen society against Youkai threats. After the peace treaty, we were told that our mission had changed. They were no longer the enemy. Staying at the Sisterhood seemed perilously close to breaking my vows. Fighting Youkai is what I was trained to do. It was what I vowed to do."

"But the treaty is working. We need not view them as a threat any longer. Miko can still protect Ningen and respect the peace."

"Kagome, that's not true. Two weeks after the treaty was signed, the village I grew up in was raided."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Border towns were vulnerable at first. There are groups of Youkai who had political motivations. They were not signatories to the treaty. But the Taiyoukai have dealt with them. They take this very seriously. As far as I know, the attacks have ceased. I have been writing letters with Taka and Kaede and Council member Tokuhoshi. The peace has been achieved, but it is still so fragile. It benefits everyone, especially Ningen, to continue this path. We have to support it. Yes, our job is to defend Ningen society from Youkai aggression, but they are not attacking. They are feeding starving Ningen. Never did we vow to provoke unnecessarily."

Hiroko was silent, pondering what Kagome had just told her. After listening to the other miko ranting for weeks about breaking their vows and their feelings of impotence and politics tying their hands, Kagome's calm and reasoned perspective was like a gentle shake. "Kagome," she said after a minute, "you said that part of their Youki is in you. I can sense it in the room with us. Are you still even human?"

"Of course I am. I have not changed. I am still a Ningen and still a miko." She was saddened to think of the falsehoods that the others believed about her, both the Youkai in the western lands and the miko she had served with. "I have lived among them. I trained with them and befriended them. I helped their sick and injured. And they welcomed me. Accepted me. The only difference between me now and who I was two months ago is that I have seen that peace and coexistence are possible."

"What are they like, the Youkai? We all grew up to hate and fear them. Are they not the monsters we know?"

"What are they like?" Kagome repeated. "They are like us. I would be lying to say there aren't differences. Their culture has its own set of norms. Their family bonds are strong, perhaps stronger than ours. They place a great value on instinct." She smiled to remember her confusion over Sesshoumaru's mark and the way it pulled her to him despite her lack of understanding. Then she remembered how she felt when she understood. "But we are not dissimilar. They work and dream. They raise and love their families. They want nothing more or less than to live without the threat of War."

"Kagome, Kurono and Akagawa are prepared to kill you if you don't join them. Are you willing to risk your life for Youkai?"

"It is bad enough that the Youkai think I have betrayed them. I could never actually _do_ it."

Hiroko crossed the room and went to the door; she was obviously torn. The easy thing for Kagome to do would be to join Kurono and Akagawa. It would save her life and return her to the world she was accustomed to. The fact that she was determined to stay the course, even if it cost her life, made Hiroko wonder if Ningen-Youkai relations were not so black and white as she had been raised to believe. "I need to get back to my duties. One of the reasons I came here was because I thought we would be freer to honor our vows. But it seems that the attitude of several of the soldiers is that we, being female, are just servants who happen to know how to fight."

"It's not too late, you know," Kagome said. "You could always leave and go back to the Sisterhood."

She laughed derisively. "I think if I went back, I could look forward to subjugation beads and a life under guard."

Kagome made a leap of trust. "If you helped me to get out of here, I would make certain that did not happen." There was now no question that she was contemplating escape.

The conversation suddenly seemed to take a dangerous turn. Leaving was one thing. Betraying the generals and Leiko was quite another. Hiroko shrugged. "I don't know."

Kagome nodded. "I am here if you would like to talk more. And if any of the others feel like you do, please tell them what I told you." She rose and handed the other woman the empty dishes. "Thank you for the food."

Hiroko bowed and left. Kagome's arguments were persuasive, subversive. Her safest bet was to follow her orders and pretend that the confliction she felt was not there.


	45. Escape

Kagome spent the next day locked in her brother's room. She had expected them to come for her in the morning as they had before, but by midday, she was still waiting. To stay busy and keep her thoughts from dwelling on treachery in the House of the West, she sorted through the rest of her brother's belongings and cleared a space in which to exercise. She found a few more objects of interest, but nothing that gave her any further insight into her brother and why he did not keep her safe that night. Nothing that fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Preoccupation with the past would not help, so she went through her forms and stretched, working out travel-weary muscles and the tension of bad memories. She had a suspicion that perhaps Kurono and Akagawa thought a day of fearing their interrogation would make her more on edge and ready to talk. In truth, Kagome, as she moved and attacked imagined opponents, was narrowing her focus, sharpening her resolve. She would leave that day and was prepared to kill if she had to.

She hoped Hiroko would come to talk. The day before, the other woman's distress at the ugly situation was palpable. No miko wanted to see a sister abused. And she respected Kagome's father far more than Kurono and Akagawa. Kagome wondered how much doubt she had sown. Hiroko certainly seemed curious about her and the Youkai, and she may have started to understand the logic, the importance of maintaining the peace treaty. One ally, one person to help her out of this place of hate would be beyond price.

But she didn't come. Kagome refused to be disheartened. She had relied on herself alone many times before and she would continue to do so.

Instead she practiced freeing her hands, that first, crucial part of her escape. A scrap of glass about the size of her thumb would act as a makeshift knife. Its edges were somewhat jagged, but it was still sharp. Tightly twisted clothes and blankets were not as challenging as heavy rope, but she was able to figure out how to best hold the piece of glass so that it was concealed in her fist and still be able to slip it up through her fingers and cut bindings. She practiced over and over until she felt confident she could do it without having to look or think.

She was ready when they came for her, a wry grin playing on her lips. The sun was sinking below the trees, and she felt like she had been given a gift. With twilight came dark and shadows to conceal her movements, and night meant fewer men would be outside. Once she had escaped the manor walls and fled into the surrounding forest, she would have to put as much distance between her and the other miko as quickly as possible. Hiding was not an option; they would be able to sense Sesshoumaru's Youki in her, allowing them to find her. She was thankful that, having grown up at this place, she knew which direction to go without having the sun to guide her. The Shrine of the Miko Sisterhood was a three-day journey on foot in the best of circumstances. In the middle of winter with snow on the ground and food scarce, the going would be slow and difficult.

Two nameless soldiers appeared at the door and informed her it was time. Kagome extended her arms without being told, hands clenched together. She experienced a brief moment of panic that they would order her to lay her palms flat together, but they said nothing. They led her out and past rooms of soldiers eating and relaxing to a deserted part of the manor.

Kurono and Akagawa were waiting for her. There was a tall, thin man was with them. "Lady Kagome," Kurono said, "you remember Commander Takeo Hino, do you not? He has served under me for years and now is my proxy on the Council."

Kagome stared at him. It had been almost ten years, and he had changed. His face was no longer gaunt and ruddy from malnutrition and alcohol abuse, but she still recognized his mean, narrow eyes. She said nothing.

"I am sure you spent the day coming to your senses," Kurono said. "Have you made your choice? Will you join us? I'll remind you of the significance of your decision. You cannot leave this place alive." He glanced at the younger man at his side and smiled. "And if you cooperate, you have my word that Takeo will mind his manners." The threat hung in the air, naked and blatant.

Kagome had considered playing along. Make them think she was ready to align herself with them to save her life. If they considered her trustworthy, they would drop their vigilance and she could more easily escape. All day she had wondered if she could hide her hatred, if they would see through her lies. She however was unprepared for the visceral reaction she had to Takeo's smug face. He was the instigator that led to the butchery of Sesshoumaru's sister and her infant. He helped push her brother over the edge. He had brutalized her. Kurono and Akagawa oozed the same knowing satisfaction. Her firm grip on her temper was slipping like sand through her fingers. Pretense was not an option. "Go fuck yourselves."

They laughed at her bravado. "A pity," Akagawa said. "You have just dug your own grave."

"So be it," Kagome said. As the guards had escorted her down the corridors, she slid the piece of broken glass up and began to saw at the rope that held her hands. It took some adjustment so that she wasn't slicing her skin with every motion, but she felt that she was making progress. Unfortunately it was slow work and she needed to buy time. "Though I doubt you'll be as successful as you think. You can kill me, but both sides want to continue the peace. Even if the Youkai are convinced of my guilt, what makes you so certain they will attack?"

"Retribution, of course. The murder or attempted murder of a Taiyoukai cannot go unanswered. They will desire revenge. Just as revenge was your motivation."

"Revenge? For what? The Youkai have done nothing to harm me."

"Oh really?" Kurono laughed. "Is your father's death not reason enough?"

Kagome straightened and winced as the glass slipped and she cut her hand. Suddenly their acceptance of her as a murderer did not seem like folly. She had confided in Sesshoumaru about how profoundly her father's death had affected and shadowed her life; she had pulled a knife on General Inutaisho. It made her sick to wonder what else Kurono and Akagawa knew. "What exactly did you promise Okuri for him to provide you this information?" she asked softly.

"He wants a sanctuary for any Youkai that surrender, for them to live isolated and in exile."

"You are crazy if you think the Taiyoukai will surrender."

"And you're crazy if you think we would have allowed it in the first place. Our goal all along was the complete destruction of Youkai. Lord Okuri has been a valuable conspirator, but we never had any intention of honoring our agreement. Just as I doubt he ever had any intention of retreating peacefully. He got what he wanted—his cousin and you out of the way. And when the Youkai attack, we will be given an opportunity to unveil kayaku."

Kagome cursed Okuri in her mind; such a huge price to pay over a stubborn succession dispute. "Why haven't you taken this weapon to the Council already?"

"Because we need them to be desperate," Akagawa said. "They will be far more likely to see the value in what we offer if they are up against a wall. As the peace continues, the Great Families stand to gain monetarily from lucrative trading contracts. We need that incentive to be removed. If the Council is faced with War, they will welcome us with open arms and we can force their hand. We will offer salvation. And they will be powerless to do anything other than accept our demands."

"What demands are those?" Kagome had to move the angle of the glass to continue to cut through it. She was lucky that the men in front of her were so eager to boast of their careful plans that they did not notice the slight movements of her hands and the concentration on her face.

"Ceding Council control to us. You don't think we would give the results of all our hard work over to that corrupt, self-serving group of idiots? They are traitors to our race for wanting to seek peace with the Youkai. They are sick and twisted for proposing a treaty based on marriage. They don't deserve the power they enjoy." Akagawa approached Kagome. "Now then. Enough. It is time for us to ask the questions of you." He grabbed her chin and wrenched her neck. "Have the Youkai told any Council members about the existence of our weapon?"

"It was discussed and debated," Kagome said, trying to not let the fingers digging into her skin distract her from the rhythmic cutting of the rope. She wished she knew how close she was to severing it. "The Youkai know that you have friends still on the Council. They know there is more than one. Okashita, if memory serves, and now the recent, fortuitous addition of him." Kagome glanced over Akagawa's shoulder at Takeo. "So…how deep runs your paranoia?" she asked brashly. "Afraid they will contact the other Council members in secret? Like they did when they proposed the peace treaty? You were powerless to prevent it then. And now you are afraid that they have sent a message to General Miyamoto." She hoped the impudence in her voice would anger him and make him more likely to act carelessly. "He's just as ambitious as you are. If he finds out about kayaku, he'll send forces here and seize it from you. You may have a handful of miko, but he has the rest of them at his disposal, should he choose. Lade Kaede would only be too happy to help, even if it is beyond our avowed mandate. You have, after all, stolen several of her pupils." Kagome knew the Youkai had decided to wait to inform the Council, but that would not stop her from leading Kurono and Akagawa to believe otherwise.

"Did they contact him?" Akagawa growled, his face inches from hers.

"They were in constant contact about treaty provisions. Help with settlements, determining future trade routes. I don't know what else may have been communicated."

Kagome's expression was pure, amused intractability, and he could not tell if she was gleefully lying or happy that she had nothing to tell him. "The Youkai have spies. This we know. I want you to tell us how many and where they are."

"I don't know."

His fingers slid down past her jaw to her windpipe. "This will go so much better if you don't lie to me, Kagome."

"They let me sit in at meetings, but particulars like that were never discussed. I assume the separate Houses coordinated together to compare information." His fingers tightened, and she gasped. "The spymaster at the House of the West gave birth recently. When I saw her, conversation was about her newborn and how she was feeling." Kagome spoke fast, like she was confessing something important, just to make him stop choking off her breath.

He released her neck and slapped her, not hard enough to hurt badly but enough to reestablish his control over her. "The bitch is yours," he said, turning to look at Takeo.

"Do what you can to make her talk," Kurono said. "She's hiding something, I'll wager. Don't bother questioning her. I want you to crush her spirit. Make her beg." He and Akagawa walked toward the doorway. "The miko Leiko told us she wanted to keep watch. Apparently she and Kagome Higurashi have some…unresolved issues. For the best, I think…or at least it won't hurt to have someone guarding the door. We'll be back in an hour."

Kagome kept her breath even and fought the panic and nausea that threatened to drown her. She was alone with a man she despised, a man whose sole purpose in being there was to hurt and humiliate her. If she did not free her hands soon, she could be in real trouble.

Takeo laughed and slowly circled around her. "Look at you," he said, taunting voice arrogant and unafraid. "I have to confess, I haven't thought about you very much over the years. You were a scrawny little thing back then. All wide eyes and running away."

Kagome swallowed the sour lump that rose in her throat. She kept her eyes downcast and focused on cutting through the rope.

"Changed so much in…what has it been? Ten years?" He looked her up and down and closed in. "I see you've grown up. Did you miss me?" he whispered into her ear.

Kagome turned to face at him. Her expression was devoid of emotion. "How did you escape execution?"

He had been expecting tears and pleas for mercy. Her detached self-possession and direct question somewhat surprised him. "When I fought your brother, he almost killed me. I was half-dead when Tokuhoshi's army broke up our little party. They decided to see if I would recover before they executed me, but by the time it became apparent I would survive, Kurono came and retrieved me." Takeo stroked her cheek lightly.

The gentleness, coming from him, was a cruel mockery of a caress. It was all Kagome could do to not flinch away from his touch. She stayed still and continued to cut. "I didn't know you fought each other," she said simply, hoping he would continue to talk.

"He always managed to protect you, even though we were all drunk most of the time." He laughed. "He made sure you were never alone once darkness came. Until that one night. I asked him to give you to me and he refused. I pretended to drop it, but I followed him, assuming he was going to check on you. Imagine my surprise when he went into a storeroom and there you were, crawling out of the wall. Little bitch." His hands strayed down her throat and came to rest just above Sesshoumaru's mark. "I had a few of my loyal friends jump him and get him out of the way. I guess he wasn't as drunk as I thought he was. He killed one of them before they could lock him in the stables. He still managed to get out and attack me later." He grabbed her shortened hair and pulled her head back. "The scar on my chest still hurts sometimes. Daichi hated killing, so I thought he was soft, a coward. He wasn't. Too bad for me I underestimated him…but I recovered eventually."

As he was talking, relating to her what had really happened that night, a trickle of relief seeped into Kagome's veins. She realized that she had been wrong, that her brother had not betrayed her, and relief washed over her like a flood of warm water. _He had tried to keep her safe_. Her world made sense again, if only in the slightest, most personal way. Though he had participated in the worst horrors of War, he still stayed her beloved, protective older brother. And just as this relief brought comfort, she felt the ropes that bound her hands and arms suddenly slacken. She was free.

"Why don't you join us?" Takeo asked. He released her hair and slid his hand down her back, no longer gentle. It was a gesture of ownership, a gesture meant to convey that she was weak, helpless, dependent. "It's not too late, you know. Together, we can inherit a pure Ningen world."

"Never," she said through clenched teeth. "You sicken me."

He smirked. "I'll do more than sicken you, you stupid cunt. You have two other holes I haven't sampled yet. Or are you not so innocent any longer? Did that Youkai bastard take you here?" He roughly pawed her backside, his face looming in front of hers.

"You are _not_ to speak of him." Kagome's patience was finally rewarded. He was in her reach, over-confident, and, drunk on his domination of her, stupidly ceased to consider her a threat. She smiled as she raised her arms and plunged the glass shard into his right eye.

XXXXX

Leiko passed Kurono and Akagawa in the corridor. They nodded at her as they walked by, not pausing their conversation. Leiko scowled to hear how disappointed they were that Kagome was persisting in her stubborn loyalty to the Council. How hopeful they were that she would change her mind at the last minute and renounce the peace treaty. She was disgusted by their desire to acquire another miko, even one as powerful as Kagome. She did not trust her, but more than that, she was jealous. Lady Kaede described Kagome Higurashi as perhaps one of the most talented miko in recent history. If she were allowed a place at Kurono and Akagawa's side, Leiko would no longer enjoy the importance and influence she now had. Their bitter rivalry would continue, but as equals instead of captor and captive. Fortunately Kagome's sense of honor had not diminished and she would soon no longer be a threat.

As she walked toward the isolated room, Leiko's scowl deepened. She found the whole matter distasteful. Had it been up to her, she would have killed Kagome quickly, right after they arrived. Not given her over to a pig to be tortured. Takeo was a prominent member of General Kurono's guard and now had a seat on the Council of Great Families, but she recognized a sadist the moment she met him. If Kagome told him that she was ready to talk, she would be there to stop him. Leiko hated the other woman, no doubt, but the last thing she wanted was to pity and feel sympathy for Kagome. Hopefully within an hour, the generals would have their information and she would be dead.

Suddenly a shrill scream full of pain and anger pierced the silence. Not a wholly unexpected sound considering what was taking place in the room near the end of the corridor. But this scream was wrong; it did not belong to a woman. Leiko unsheathed her sword and ran.

XXXXX

Takeo bellowed and stumbled blindly back. He clutched at his face and blood immediately began to seep between his fingers. Before he got too far away, Kagome planted a foot in his groin, bringing him to his knees. She knew, despite being so far from everyone else, the screaming and moaning would draw others. She had to act fast. She surveyed the dim, damp room and saw an untidy stack of wood, thoughtlessly discarded for repairs. The largest piece was slightly softened from rot, but it was still heavy. She stood in the shadows by the door opening, her back flush against the wall, hands gripping the wood, and waited.

Only a few seconds later, she heard footfalls coming close. They were not heavy and were made by only a single person. It was a woman, a miko, and most likely Leiko.

A slim figure rushed in, saw Takeo writhing on the floor, and stopped short. Before she had a chance to turn, Kagome lifted the wood plank and brought it crashing down on the back of the miko's head. She crumbled to the floor in a heap and didn't move.

Kagome was about to run, but a gleam of metal in the faint light caught her eye. It was General Inutaisho's stolen sword. She dropped the plank and grabbed it. Now she was armed, and this time with something much more deadly than a mere bit of glass. More than that, she had something to connect her to the Youkai from whom she was taken. Something to hold, some connection until she could return to them.

Kagome picked up the rope bindings and threw them down the corridor, in the hope that they would lead her eventual pursuers the wrong way, and went in the opposite direction. At the end of the corridor, in the wall, there was a secret door that led to the kitchen, and from there she could get out to the courtyard. She prayed that the extreme neglect of manor did not mean the hidden route was blocked by debris and inaccessible. She prayed the kitchen was empty—not very likely given the time of day. But this was her best, fastest way of escape.

She grasped the edge of the hidden, movable panel and pulled. Years of disuse and warped wood made it difficult, but she managed to pry an opening big enough to slip through. Once the panel was closed, the darkness in the narrow corridor was utterly complete. She could only walk forward, her palm against the wall and treading carefully. She did not need to see; there was only one possible way to go.

XXXXX

Hiroko stared at the stack of dirty dishes and bit back a snarl. Her resentment that the soldiers presumed the miko were most suited to take care of the day-to-day menial tasks was tempered by the comfort of the kitchen. It was the warmest place, outside the smelting furnace, for miles, and the cold winter made the place somewhat hospitable comparatively. A guilt-ridden part of her was glad to have duty, a job to do so she didn't have to think about what was happening to Kagome. She wanted badly to intervene in the younger woman's interrogation, but she knew any action she took would ultimately prove pointless and most likely fatal for both of them. Though a few of the other miko she spoke with had similar reservations about working for Kurono and Akagawa and were receptive to the information Kagome had about Youkai, none wanted to take any personal risk in crossing the generals.

They did not abide insubordination of any kind and killed far too easily, with no remorse.

She removed her bulky outer layer of clothing and began to roll up her sleeves when a dull scraping sound stopped her. Suddenly Kagome appeared from a nearby wall, sword drawn, eyes wide and bosom heaving. Her hands were bloody, but the sword she held was clean. Hiroko gasped in amazement; somehow, she had done it. "Good gods. You got away from them."

Kagome looked around and saw they were alone. Hiroko did not seem interested in hindering her escape. She nodded briefly and went toward the door to the outside.

"Wait," Hiroko said. "I want to help." This was her chance to do the right thing. This was her chance to truly honor her vows. She grabbed a clean cloth and spread it on a table, then dumped the contents of a pot of rice in the center and tied up the ends. "You'll need this." She shoved the warm bundle of rice inside Kagome's dirty white shirt, then grabbed her dark brown jacket. "Put this on. You'll be harder to see."

Kagome hesitated a moment before she put down the sword and donned Hiroko's jacket. It was much heavier than what she was wearing, and the point about the darker color was an important one. "Thank you." The food and new warmth made escape and survival seem like an actual possibility. She had known she would be able to flee the Higurashi manor if she was able to release her hands, but beyond that, her two greatest fears were freezing and not finding food. For now, the Fates were looking kindly on her.

"Where are you going to go?"

"The Shrine. What choice do I have? I'm apparently being hunted by everyone…Youkai, the Council's troops and mercenaries, now the people here. As long as Kaede is alive, I can find sanctuary at the Shrine. I'll follow the river."

Hiroko gestured to the door. "Go to the left. To the right, the soldiers on guard duty make a fire at night and gather around it. We miko don't usually socialize with the men at night and they won't be able to sense you. If you stick to the shadows until you are outside the grounds, you should be safe. " She took two more towels and tucked them into Kagome's clothes. "Once you are away and can put your sword down, wrap up your hands. It's been frightfully cold. How much time do you think you have?"

Kagome shook her head. "I left Takeo hurt but not dead. He's probably already up and stumbling toward the main part of the manor."

"I know a short-cut," Hiroko said. "This place is like a maze. I'll go and raise a commotion and lead them away from the river. Go as fast as you can. But be careful."

"Hiroko, thank you, again." She paused a moment. "Do you want to come with me?"

She smiled sadly. "I fear I would slow you down. I will try to leave this place in a few days. Until then, I will do what I can to keep them away from you. Kagome, I pray the gods go with you."

Kagome bowed deeply and went through the door. The air outside was frigid and she realized then that Hiroko's thoughtfulness and practicality had probably saved her life already. Off to the right was a warm golden glow. She ran to the left, into the dark and cold and safe emptiness. She tried to stay in the areas that didn't have fresh, untrampled snow until she reached the thick of the trees. After that there wasn't much she could do but run.

She was free.


	46. Duty

General Kurono stood in front of a window and watched the snow as it fell. The lack of emotion on his face belied the anger seething within. _She had gotten away_. Even after four days, four days of tearing apart the countryside, he still could not believe that she had escaped.

Leiko had warned them that Kagome Higurashi should be tied up and kept under guard at all times. He cursed himself for brushing her concerns aside and not listening to her. They had feared that Kagome would not join them if they heaped abuse upon her and, because they desired her power, instead of treating her like a dangerous prisoner, they foolishly let her have a small degree of comfort—freedom of movement and privacy in a deserted room. Where was the harm in that, they had reasoned. And, he admitted, in their arrogance they had not recognized the possibility that she was capable of escaping. Now they were faced with just how wrong they had been. Not only had she refused to ally with them, she was not in their clutches at all. How had she been able to so thoroughly vanish? The weather had turned brutally cold and the region was sparsely populated. Where had she found shelter? They had search parties everywhere, expecting to find her frozen and begging for help or dead by now, and yet she somehow continued to elude them. He thought perhaps the snow would provide for them a way to track her, but it only made the conditions worse for the soldiers on foot.

"A fucking three-inch piece of glass," he said with disgust. Takeo Hino's bloody, maimed face, as he stumbled into the main area of the manor that night, had been a shock to their sense of superiority. The severed ropes lying in the corridor were a testament to her resourcefulness. She was calculating and patient and determined. And not at all intimidated by adversity. At the same time that he hated her, he admired her…and wished even more to find her. Either to again offer her a place with them or to extract some measure of revenge. His fantasies switched between using her powers against his enemies and slowly squeezing her neck until she was limp and lifeless.

The sound of horses hooves on the courtyard stones drew him out of his brooding. General Akagawa had left the day before to investigate a rumor they had heard that a group of guards at a checkpoint had gotten into some trouble with a woman traveling alone. It was the most credible lead they had gotten. Kurono hurried out to hear the news and intercepted Akagawa as he strode out of the stables. "Well," Kurono said, "do they still have custody of the woman? Was it she?"

Akagawa scowled. He had been riding for two days nearly nonstop. He wished he had an easy, affirmative answer to give, but there was no such luxury. "Let's go inside. I need a drink." As they walked toward the manor, he ordered a passing soldier to bring drink and a hot meal to his quarters. "I interviewed the five guards who were stationed at the Hakone checkpoint. A few days ago, they encountered an armed woman traveling without papers or border pass. After briefly questioning her, they realized she could be the woman the Council was looking for." Once inside, Akagawa stripped off his armor and tossed it to the floor. "She resisted arrest and the guards engaged her in battle. They said she defended herself, but seemed more intent on getting away than killing anyone. They chased her to a steep bank and, they admitted, she could have fought back and probably won, but instead she jumped into the river. They said they doubted anyone could have survived the fall."

"Did you investigate? Is there a body?"

"No. No body." He shook his head and took a long drink. "I don't know what to think. I had them show me the spot she jumped from. The fall was at least forty feet, and the river is deep and fast there. It is conceivable that she survived the jump if she had not been fatally dashed against the rocks. But I don't know how she would have survived long. The water was like liquid ice."

"Do you think she actually was Higurashi?"

"The description, both her physical attributes and the skill with which she fought, made it indeed sound like her. I searched the area, downstream and up, in the small chance that she made it out alive. There was no sign of her." He poured another glass, leaving the food untouched for the moment. "On one hand, I somehow doubt that Kagome Higurashi, given what we have seen of her luck and abilities, died quite so easily. And on the other, I agree with the guards there…survival would have been highly unlikely, if not utterly impossible. The Council has been informed of the incident. I saw the guards' report; it stated unequivocally that Kagome Higurashi is considered dead."

Kurono sat silent as he processed this information. "The Council will undoubtedly welcome the news of her death and the opportunity to wash their hands of her. Is there a chance that the Youkai will accept this and be satisfied? If they do, what will it mean to our cause?"

Akagawa had been thinking about this his entire ride back to their headquarters. "They may accept that she is dead, but I wonder if they will be satisfied without a body. The Council has not proven to be particularly trustworthy. I say we renew the raids on the borderlands. Attack a convoy of aid. And be sure to use the miko prominently. Even if this is not official Council business, the Youkai will still see it as Ningen aggression."

A devious grin spread across Kurono's face. Finally he had something to counter his feeling of impotence. "Coupled with the lack of retribution for an assassination attempt, I don't think they will be in a forgiving mood."

Akagawa nodded. "Kagome was the lynch pin that held the treaty together. Dead or not, she is no longer in the picture. The treaty is more vulnerable now than it has ever been, even in its earliest days. I think it is only a matter of time before it crumbles under the weight of its good intentions." He leaned back, finally getting comfortable. "We were meant to live apart. The Youkai, I believe, are beginning to realize that. They will not sit idly by as Ningen attacks chip away at what is left of the peace treaty. My prediction is that they raise an army and formally end it before the snow has melted."

XXXXX

Lady Inoue hurried toward the Advisors Hall. She had been ensconced in her private study all day compiling and examining intelligence reports, when Commander Endo's aide stormed in and announced there would be an emergency meeting of the Advisors in half an hour. She barely had enough time to organize her documents and check on her son's hunger level before she had to leave. As she strode down the corridor, she met Lady Higa and they walked together. "Do you know what is going on?" she asked. "And what is so urgent that couldn't wait until tomorrow's scheduled meeting?"

"No idea. I was simply told a message came and it was important."

They walked into the hall and took their places at the table. Commander Endo and Kouga were already there; Seiobo and Gina came in shortly after, Okuri right behind.

Sesshoumaru followed them a moment later. He had been told of the source and a summary of the missive, but had not yet read it. He sat and took the small scroll that Commander Endo handed him. The message was brief and, though he knew what it said, seeing the words written down was jarring nonetheless. His eyes narrowed and he nodded for Endo to begin.

Commander Endo explained. "We received a message from the Ningen Council an hour ago. Kagome Higurashi is dead."

The announcement brought shocked gasps from those seated around the table. Once the news had sunk in, the Youkai solemnly bowed their heads. It was not long ago that they thought of Kagome as one of them and she deserved their respect. Masako Inoue felt tears prickly behind her eyes. She knew she should be glad; a traitor to the House of the West was dead. But she couldn't help but feel sad that Kagome had never gotten a chance to explain her actions. Gina felt like she had been struck and tried her best to keep her emotions in check. She refused to lose control in front of hated Okuri. She met Masako's teary glance in silent communication—they would commiserate privately later.

Okuri had been waiting for word of the Ningen bitch's death to reach them for over two weeks, and he now was able to carry on with his plan to usurp power from his cousin. After he judged the moment of silence had persisted for a suitable length, he spoke. "A pity we were not able to execute her ourselves," he said, mainly to piss Gina off. She had banned him from the private infirmary room where his cousin was, and he, knowing her fondness for the Ningen woman, took every opportunity get under her skin. "Now then…there is another important matter related to this news. Lord Sesshoumaru needs to start thinking about quickly taking a new mate. The main families are justifiably shaken by the events of the past weeks. The last thing the House of the West can afford is a battle over succession."

Gina sneered. "Oh that's rich. How faithful and loyal of you to worry about succession…when all you've done for the past hundred years is stir up trouble for the House of the West and the Inutaisho clan."

"Gina…" Seiobo warned. She had had more than enough of the increasing hostility between her niece and Okuri. Gina had good reason to mistrust him, but Seiobo could not abide their quarrels spreading beyond private quarters and into Advisors' Hall at a time when they needed to be united.

Before an argument could take shape, Sesshoumaru raised a hand to silence everyone. When Endo's aide came running into General Inutaisho's wing of the manor and told him that a letter had come from the Ningen Council and that it said that Kagome had been killed, he knew something was not right and called an emergency meeting. "Lady Kagome is not dead."

All attention was instantly on him, the collective breath held for an explanation. "The message from the Council was unambiguous," Endo said carefully. "They as good as state that they have confirmation of her death."

Sesshoumaru's face was a hard mask, letting no emotion loose. "I would know if she were dead," he said. "I still feel the bit of my Youki in her. She still lives."

Gina breathed an audible sigh of relief and dared a small smile, but the others looked confused. If she wasn't dead, what was the meaning behind the Council's message?

"What exactly did the letter say?" Sato asked.

"The details are few." Sesshoumaru unrolled the paper. "'Kagome Higurashi has been officially pronounced dead, killed, we have learned, by the guards at Hakone checkpoint for resisting arrest,'" he quoted. "There is no mention of a body or other proof, but the message goes on to beseech us not to threaten to retaliate and declare War. They conveniently neglected to mention the recent increase in Ningen violence."

"What violence is this?" Seiobo asked. Taking care of her unconscious mate and continuing to run the day-to-day operations of the manor left her too busy to stay as active in news and diplomatic gossip as she had before.

"There have been raids on a daily basis for almost week," Masako said. "Both on Youkai border villages and shipments of food. The House of the South has already suspended aid. One of their convoys was attacked two days ago and the youngest son of the powerful Mori family was nearly killed. There is even more troubling news…miko have been taking part in these attacks."

"The use of miko in attacks is indeed troubling," Sato said. "But what does this mean then…this news of Lady Kagome's death. If it is not true, what is the Council up to?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his hands tightly. "Lady Inoue, I know you have been busy combing through the spies' reports for tomorrow's meeting. Have you heard any details about this supposed checkpoint incident?"

"Nothing about a fight at a checkpoint," she said, shaking her head, "but that is far from where our focus has been and we have no one in that area. The House of the East does have a spy stationed quite close to the Higurashi family lands, monitoring Generals Kurono and Akagawa. I know this isn't related to Kagome and the…rumors of her death, but I feel I should mention it now. Apparently a week or so ago there was some vague disturbance at the manor there. More important, a Ningen wearing Council insignia was seen coming and going from the property. I think it is only prudent to assume that the Council now knows about kayaku."

"What is the Council up to indeed?" Sesshoumaru said bitterly.

"Well," Commander Endo said, "the best case is that the Council of Great Families is ill-informed and they sent the message, though apparently false, in good faith. These raids are perpetrated by renegade factions, and the Council is not planning on using kayaku." He paused and shook his head; the rosy scenario sounded naïve and ridiculous spoken out loud. "The more likely case is that they knowingly lied about Lady Kagome's death and are sheltering a murderer. And they know about kayaku and are keeping its existence a closely guarded secret. If they are not directly contributing to the attacks on Youkai, and that _if_ seems to strain credulity, it appears they have done little, if anything, to stop them."

"Will you discuss taking military action against the Ningen?" Sato asked Sesshoumaru. "We can't do nothing. And the longer we wait, the greater the chances they will be able to use kayaku against us. The other Houses have already said they will support us by joining forces again."

The silence stretched as they waited for Sesshoumaru's response. No one wanted war, to return to a place they had thought was behind them. They had only enjoyed the smallest taste of the promise of peace, but when faced with the possibility of eventual destruction, the path seemed inevitable, decided by powers beyond their control.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He hated that just as months before, the weight of accepting peace was dependent on his cooperation and sacrifice, now the decision to resume War rested firmly on his shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to turn back time to two months earlier, before Kagome began to plan her revenge. He wondered if he had been more perceptive and asked her questions about her father she would have made peace with the past and chosen differently. His guilt at not knowing of her pain was as difficult a burden to bear as the decision before him. But he was the acting leader of the West. The safety of the House and the whole of Youkai society was his first responsibility. "I'll send word to the other three Houses. My father clearly was ambushed by Ningen, with the intent of his assassination. They are actively pursuing aggression against Youkai border villages and groups attempting to deliver aid. They treaty has been broken. Our hand has been forced."

One by one the Youkai looked around the table and nodded, each understanding what needed to be done.

"I know no one wants to acknowledge it," Okuri said, again taking advantage of the gravity of the situation. "It is settled that Lord Sesshoumaru will meet with the other Houses to plan our next move, but there is unfinished business. No one wants to acknowledge it…my cousin Isamu is as good as dead. Lord Sesshoumaru is the new head of the House of the West. We all recognize him. And he needs an heir. From a pure-blood Inuyoukai female. He should take a new mate—"

"No," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I won't say it again. I will not take a new mate as long as my present one is living. I will not dishonor Inuyoukai ways, and I refuse to discuss it further. This meeting is over." He rose and strode from the room, which had become unbearably stifling. He went toward his father's quarters, hoping to take refuge there and draft the letters to the leaders of the other Houses.

"Sesshoumaru," Seiobo called, before he got too far away, "may we have a word privately?"

He turned to see his mother and Lord Sato approaching. They held back until the others were gone and went into an empty room.

"I hate to give voice to it," Seiobo said, "but Okuri is right." She laid a hand on her son's arm to stop his protest. "Please, hear me out. He is right about the need to shore up support for the Inutaisho clan. As I was the one who persuaded you to take a Ningen mate, I feel responsible for this mess and I wish to give you sound, needed advice." Sesshoumaru said nothing, so she continued. "We are not invulnerable to challenge. This matter has weakened our hold on the House and an opportunistic family may make a grab for power. The Inuyoukai families who swore allegiance to your father to support you and your mate did so because of the peace treaty. All that obviously has changed. If you are off fighting in the War again, the best thing for us would be for you to have a fertile mate at home, a statement to the stability of the Hisashi Inutaisho's direct line of inheritance and to prevent others from getting any ideas. Another battle over succession would devastate the House of the West at a time when we need to be strong for our very survival. Okuri is on our side now, but if a prominent family offered a good match for Azami, the other families may decide to support that claim instead. He took an oath of loyalty…oaths are merely words that lose meaning when faced with the opportunity for personal gain."

"And we know that Lord Okuri historically has had no problem with acting in his own interests," Sato said dryly.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on his mother's and squeezed gently before removing it. He was a warrior, not a diplomat. Duty, like an old enemy, again haunted him. Duty to take a Ningen mate for peace and the greater good. Duty to act in his injured father's stead rather than searching the countryside for his missing mate. Duty to order Kagome's execution. Duty to make the decision to return to the horrors of War. And now…duty to take a new mate to support the Inutaisho clan in the face of House politics. The only thing he had done of his own will, without pressure or duty or for anyone else, was to love Kagome, and even that had been taken away. He sighed heavily. "I will consent to a betrothal, nothing more and not to Azami." Since swearing fealty, Okuri had been on his best behavior, only entertaining offers of a mate for Azami from the most loyal of the Inuyoukai families. But he was not about to allow his cousin a step closer to achieving his deepest desire. "I refuse to hand this victory to Okuri. He may not have had anything to do with the injury to Father, but this trouble cannot result in a gift landing at his feet. Taking Azami for a mate would make him the ultimate winner."

"Who then?" Sato asked gently.

"Gina," Sesshoumaru said. "She is the only Youkai I have complete trust in at the moment."

Seiobo nodded slowly. Gina had always acted in the General's best interest and without aspiring to political gain. "Her bloodline and family lineage are impeccable. No one will object to the match. You could instantly put aside all dissent about succession by merely announcing a betrothal." She smiled, a sly, knowing smile that had once been commonplace but lately was fleeting. "I do believe there is a talented politician buried in you. Well done, my son."

Lord Sato stifled a laugh. It was good to see the Lady of the West acting like herself again. He had known her since she was first mated to General Inutaisho, and though she had been young at the time, she had proven herself to be her mate's equal a thousand fold over the years. "Wise _and_ shrewd. You are truly your parents' son."

Sesshoumaru was grateful for the somewhat diminished tension, but he had a lot of work to do and had no desire to be further lectured on doing the right thing. He took his leave with promises to visit his father's room later that day and a request for them to let him talk to Gina himself, in his own time. Though the matter had great import for the House of the West, both he and Gina had been used for political purposes many times. He wanted to speak to her and ask her to grant permission, not simply tell her what was expected of her. The last thing he wanted was for her to hear that she was being offered as an emergency replacement. He wanted to make the proposition without any other eyes on them, without this obscene burden of duty. Despite their animosity growing up, he had come to respect her and her instincts a great deal. And she had been close to Kagome; part of him wanted someone with whom to share a measure of his unbearable grief.

Lord Sato and Lady Seiobo watched him go and followed down the corridor slowly. They lived in a world where War and loss were the norm, and in the face of that, they had wished to carve a different fate for future generations. Both wondered if it was a wish that was even possible.

"I had felt that if my mate were to wake, then all our problems would be over…that doesn't seem to be the case. Strife draws us in again and again, despite everything we try."

"So cruel," Sato said, "that we have seen what peace looks like, only to be thrust back into War as if nothing had happened."

Seiobo nodded sadly. No crueler than to have her only son shown love, then to have it snatched from him.

XXXXX

A young miko novitiate trudged through fresh snow on her morning errand. Suki enjoyed her position as Kaede's personal assistant. The extra duties meant a more private place to sleep and the opportunity to escape some of the more physically demanding tasks that other miko were expected to perform. She occasionally felt guilty that she had won the position because of her family name and not because of merit, and so she always endeavored to do her best. At the moment her best was to get up before the sun and fetch Kaede her favorite dried plums from the storehouse.

She crossed the large open space to the far side of the Sisterhood property, when she stopped in her tracks, overcome by a sensation she had only felt twice before. She spun and ran back toward the main buildings as fast as she could in the deep snow. As she got closer, she saw a miko walk out of the adults' dormitory. "Help!" she called.

Taka, who had trouble sleeping ever since hearing that Kagome was a wanted fugitive and now dead, strode toward the kitchen to begin her morning duties. A young miko was yelling and running in her direction. "Suki," she said when the girl got close enough to recognize, "what's wrong?"

"A Youkai…on the grounds," she said between heaving breaths. "Over between the storehouses and the Shrine. Powerful Youki. I sensed it."

Taka quickly unsheathed her knife. "Show me where."

They followed the tracks in the snow to the place they stopped. "I feel it too," Taka said. She carefully crept forward, toward the strong sensation of Youki. There, lying in the shadows of the Shrine grove trees, was a figure sprawled and half-buried in snow. Taka edged closer and nudged the prone body with her foot. It didn't move.

"Why would a Youkai come here to die?" Suki said.

Take stared at the figure. "Something's not right." The ear peeking out from the black hair was round. The fingers on the extended hand had no claws. She knelt down and pushed hair from the face. "Good gods," she whispered. It was Kagome. She turned to Suki. "Go straight to Kaede and bring her here now. Don't tell a single other soul about this, do you understand?"

"Is she alive?"

Taka nodded. "Yes, but we need to warm her up as soon as possible. Bring blankets and a stretcher." She brushed the snow off and hauled her friend's body up and into contact with her own as much as she could. Kagome was frigid cold, pale and shivering. Taka began to pray.


	47. Sanctuary

_Cold. I have been cold before—numb toes and raw lungs and stinging eyes. This cold. Never before have I felt cold that burns like fire through my skin to hurt the bone beneath. I again curse my bad luck at Hakone and the need to add miles to my journey. It wasn't supposed to take this long to reach the Sisterhood. Has it been nine or ten days since my escape? Long days…spent trudging in snow and staying hidden, my only company the harsh, bleak winter landscape._

_So cold and so tired. I want to sleep…just a little, to lie and rest until the sun rises. There is that voice though, so insistent, that tells me to keep walking. That stopping equals death. It asks me, Do you want to die?_

_I begin to think that painless death in sleep is better than slow torture of endless walking. The temptation to give in and give up is near overwhelming. Do I want to die?_

_The undeniable force of Youki in my veins reminds me of unfinished business. I will not sleep. _

_I want to live._

XXXXX

"Will she be okay, Lady Kaede?" Suki asked. She had acted as lookout and interceptor while Kaede and Taka carried Kagome to Kaede's residence, all three thankful that it was early morning and the few miko who were up and about were easily distracted or sent on an errand and kept ignorant. Once they were safely inside, Suki lit additional braziers and gathered blankets from a storeroom, while Taka and Lady Kaede stripped off Kagome's cold, stiff clothes. She was thin—too thin—but they breathed a sigh of relief that her toes and fingers, though swollen and red, were not as bad as they feared. They often had seen digits blackened and dead from prolonged exposed to cold. "Should we use our powers to warm her? Or rub her hands and feet?"

"No, sometimes that does more harm than good. It is best to rewarm her this way." Kaede gently covered Kagome with blankets, placing the warmest ones on her torso and taking special care around the extremities to avoid further damaging the injured skin. "And I think she'll be fine eventually, child. You found her in time." She smiled reassurance at her young assistant. "Sensed this powerful Youki, did you?"

Suki nodded. "I thought a Youkai snuck into the Shrine."

Taka shook her head as she continued to heat blankets. "That Youki may have saved her life by alerting Suki, but any miko coming near this room will sense it as well. Keeping her hidden until she wakes and can explain the events of the past weeks will be challenging." Taka and Kaede stared at each other a long second. The Sisterhood was a hive of gossip on the best of days, and each took a mental inventory of the miko they knew were trustworthy. How successfully, they wondered, could they keep Kagome's presence a secret?

Kaede turned back to Kagome and placed warm, damp cloths under her arms and on her head. "Wanted by the Council for murder and presumed dead," Kaede said softly, smoothing wisps of hair away. "It figures that you would turn up on my doorstep frozen solid." Kagome was the nearest thing she had to a daughter, and the older woman's relief that she was alive and in a safe place made her heart clench, but Kaede knew Kagome was not out of danger yet. There would be time to worry about the political ramifications of sheltering her after they knew she would recover.

XXXXX

_I will make it to that tree. _

_I will make it to the crest of that hill._

_I will make it to that bend in the river. _

_I assign myself little milestones to keep going. I reach it, then scan the landscape before me and pick out my next goal. I will keep going, even as the points I pick are closer and less challenging. _

_I wonder how much longer it will be until I am too tired. When my goal is to simply take one more step. _

_I will take one more step. I will take one more step. There is no stopping. Only forward, toward shelter and the Sisterhood._

XXXXX

Kaede watched as Kagome fitfully slept. Over the past hours, her skin tone had lost its frightening, deathly pallor and her breathing became normal. She began to mumble vaguely coherent complaints and what curiously sounded like stubborn curses, causing Taka and Kaede to grin at each other. It was the best sign yet that she would regain full consciousness and be able to answer their myriad questions.

"I think she'll wake before too long," Kaede said. "Suki, go to the kitchens and bring a bowl of broth and some tea. If anyone asks, tell them I'm still feeling poorly and don't wish to be disturbed."

They did not have to wait much longer before Kagome was blinking her eyes open, then, once awareness came, trying to sit up.

"Kagome," Taka soothed, as she gently stopped her forward progress, "take your time. That's it. Lie back down."

Kagome looked around and quickly shook off her confusion. "I made it. I made it." Her voice was rough and dry, breaking from disuse and emotion. Suki held the cup of tea for her to drink.

Taka sighed, assured of Kagome's safety for the first time since she had left the Shrine of the Miko Sisterhood three months earlier. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I scared myself," Kagome said, wincing. "I'm so glad to see you, all of you. Good gods, my feet hurt."

"You're very lucky there shouldn't be any permanent damage," Kaede said. She let a touch of a lecturing tone slide into her voice but gave Kagome a loving pat on the shoulder. Despite the younger woman's alarming ability to somehow consistently manage to put herself in harm's way, she couldn't be angry. "I'll give you some poppy tincture after we've had a chance to talk. There have been some…interesting rumors about you, Kagome. To start with, you are supposed to be dead."

"Oh thank the gods," Kagome said. "My ruse worked. I was hoping that would throw them off my trail. Unfortunately it also meant an extra several dozen miles to travel."

"Yes…a good thing. The Council guard searched the Sisterhood daily and kept the grounds under constant surveillance until a week ago. It seems they believe you are a murderer."

"You don't believe that!" Kagome said with alarm, trying again to get up.

Taka pushed her back down. "Of course not. Don't get upset, Kagome. You need to rest."

"Tell us what happened, child. From whatever point you believe the beginning is. We know nothing other than you stand accused of attempting the assassination of the leader of the West."

The beginning. Her kidnapping or Okuri apparently allying himself with the enemy? The peace treaty or, ages ago, a Taiyoukai dying and naming an unexpected heir? There was no simple beginning in the circular history of the House of the West and the War and hatred between Ningen and Youkai.

Kagome took a deep breath and began. "After the last full moon, the day after the longest night, there was a big hunt. It has special significance to Youkai. Almost every able-bodied male took part. I was granted a place among them, I suppose because of my skills and my insistence." She groaned to think back on how Okuri had played her into demanding inclusion in the hunting party. "There was some trouble…that now in hindsight I can't help but think was orchestrated—it was so convenient." Kagome motioned to be given more tea. Her lips were cracked from lack of hydration and her throat was constricting. "Thank you, Suki. We were in the middle of this celebratory hunt, and then a smaller group broke off to go back to the stronghold. General Inutaisho and I were part of it. We were less than a mile away from the stronghold walls when, out of nowhere, a blast of energy hit the General. I knew immediately what it was, but it was too late to stop the ambush. Leiko, several other miko, and a large group of soldiers appeared from the surrounding forest and attacked."

"Wait," Taka interrupted, "Leiko?" She traded glances with Kaede. "She's part of this?"

Kagome nodded. "The General was badly hurt. His arm was burned and he was shot with a poisoned arrow. They used a hostage to gain my cooperation in tying me up." She remembered Eiji, her young, blushing archery pupil. The stricken look on his face as Leiko held the knife to his neck; how they killed him without pity. She wondered if she had fought instead of laying down her sword, what would have happened? Leiko most certainly would have slit his throat. Would she have been able to keep the General safe? Or would the outcome have been the same—scores of dead, the leader of the West gravely injured, and the Youkai believing she was the cause.

"Kagome?"

She smiled sadly, snapped out of her memories and tortuous speculation. "They bound, blindfolded, and threw me over the shoulder of some unnamed soldier." Now that survival was not foremost in her mind, Kagome was haunted by the first days of her captivity. The stabbing pain in her shoulders from having her arms wrenched back; the constant headache from being carried in that awkward position; the hatred some of the others directed at her; and, most excruciating, not knowing what had happened to General Inutaisho and the realization that Sesshoumaru was not coming for her. She shook her head and resumed her tale. "I knew that they had an agenda beyond my…rescue, as they called it. They treated me like a captive, an enemy, not like someone they liberated. I didn't know why they took me and I didn't know how they knew we would be on that road and, for the most part, not well-armed. I knew that it had to be more than luck, but I didn't even imagine the truth." She paused. It sickened her to know that Okuri was most likely still at the stronghold, acting the dutiful, concerned cousin. "The House of the West has a traitor. He is working with Generals Kurono and Akagawa, and he arranged the ambush."

"What?" Kaede asked, incredulous. This was too much information to absorb quickly. The two Ningen generals Kagome named were notorious for their fanatical hatred of Youkai. Not only had they vociferously opposed the peace treaty, they left the Council of Great Families, the pinnacle of prestige in Ningen society, over it. She couldn't contemplate any circumstance under which they would cooperate with those they had made a lifetime of killing. "Wait. Leiko and her friends have allied with Kurono and Akagawa?" Kaede considered it one of the great failings of her tenure as the Head Priestess that she had not been able to persuade Leiko to remain at the Sisterhood and support the peace treaty. That the women who left joined in kidnapping Kagome made the failing that much more personal and painful.

Kagome nodded. "They have taken over my family's abandoned ancestral lands. That's where they brought me."

"Help me understand," Kaede said. "Leiko and the miko who defected with her are aiding Kurono and Akagawa. And…they have a Youkai helping them…for the purpose of killing other Youkai?"

"For the purpose of breaking the peace treaty," Kagome said. "Kurono and Akagawa want War to resume and decided to frame the new Ningen bride for an unspeakable crime."

"And this Youkai? He also wanted to provoke War?"

Kagome was thoughtful. "I don't know Okuri's justification other than disposing of the General. And removing me so Sesshoumaru can take his daughter as a mate. I can't imagine he would be so audacious, but I truthfully don't know how far ahead he even thought." The others looked confused and Kagome explained. "He is General Inutaisho's cousin and he is obsessed with having been passed over for the leadership of the House of the West over a century ago. He is manipulative and smart and ruthless." She shuddered, an image of a bloodstained courtyard and a beheaded Youkai appearing in her mind. "And I think a little bit insane. He arranged my abduction and the attack. He's always had a group of sympathetic followers, but according to Kurono, he has an accomplice inside."

"This runs deeper than I could have believed possible," Kaede said. Her mind reeled at the well-laid conspiracy. "I'm suddenly grateful that most of the country thinks you are dead. Kagome, I fear you are in great danger."

"How did you escape?" Taka asked. "And how did you fake your death?"

"To make a long story short…sheer luck. They put me in my brother's old room. In his last months, he was violent, and there was still debris everywhere. The soldier guarding me was stationed outside the door, and I took advantage of the privacy. In the mess I was able to find a piece of glass that I later used to cut through the ropes that bound me. Once my hands were free, slipping their grasp wasn't a huge problem, though it didn't hurt that the men there underestimated me. They thought they could get me to join them. They thought they could intimidate me. Oh!" she said suddenly. "I just remembered. Hiroko Genda helped me. She pointed me in the right direction to avoid soldiers and gave me warm clothes and hot rice when I escaped. She wants to leave Kurono and Akagawa too. If she comes back here, please don't judge her too harshly. She only wishes to stay true to her vows."

Kaede looked pleased for the first time since Kagome had begun to wake up. "Well, that's good news. It did surprise me when she chose to leave with Leiko. She will be welcomed back." She handed Kagome the bowl of broth. "Don't take too much too quickly. Please, continue."

Kagome tried not to drink deeply, but as she talked, she became more conscious of her hunger. "At first the going was difficult. The snow was unending, and I was terrified of being caught. The second day, I traveled with a group of merchants for a short distance. They gave me hot food and a place to sleep in exchange for helping them dig out of a large drift. I thought of staying with them as cover, but, knowing that Kurono and AKagawa's men would be looking for me…not to mention the Council of Great Families, I did not want to put them at risk. So I went alone. I took the most direct route, meaning that in order to cross the Teshio River, I would have to pass through the checkpoint at Hakone.

"I was so scared. I knew that the guards there were probably not battle-hardened warriors, but rather minor bureaucrats whose duties mainly concerned checking papers and making inspections. Experience has taught that often those in that position are bullies, hassling travelers and demanding bribes as a small perk of the position. I prayed that if I were to keep my nose down and not attract attention, I would be able to pass through. Too bad a young woman traveling alone invites harassment by her very nature." She closed her eyes, remembering her pounding heart as a guard asked her for her border pass, then her lurching stomach at his cruel, entitled sneer when she told him she was traveling without papers. "I said that I was with a merchant party and accidentally became separated from them. I don't even think they disbelieved; they simply saw me as easy prey. They joked about the types of payment they were willing to accept, then noticed my sword. They accused me of stealing it but still considered me harmless, still threatening me with hints of assault. Then one of them stopped the others. I saw the way he was staring at me. He knew. He pulled out a paper and read a description of me. Young woman traveling alone, average height and build. Sought by the Council of Great Families. Possibly armed; treat as dangerous." Kagome held out her bowl to be refilled. "I probably could have killed all five guards—I was correct about their lack of skill with a sword—but my whole point was to not drawn attention."

"What did you do?" Suki asked, enraptured by Kagome's bravery.

Kagome smiled gently. "When I was a girl, my father loved to regale me with tales of ancient history and legends. Hakone, just outside our lands, has always been not only a busy checkpoint, but one with important strategic significance. Centuries ago, the Teshio River was controlled at Hakone by Youkai. My father told me that a long time ago, a huge force of Youkai was approaching Ningen territory, with the intent of crossing at Hakone. A small group of Ningen, led by a Higurashi, hid in a cave off the side of a prominent rock near the top of the tallest bluff. They waited until nightfall and burned the bridge, holding back the invasion and saving many lives." She grew quiet, reminded of her father's sacrifice and wondering if that legend was the inspiration behind his suicide mission. "The Higurashi family was given the neighboring lands as a reward, and Hakone has been in Ningen possession ever since. It was a piece of history important to the locals, but I doubted that the guards there were aware of it. I thought of turning myself over to them, begging mercy and asking to be taken to the Council, but I decided to take a chance and flee to the rock."

Taka couldn't hold back her amused snort. "You? Surrender?"

Kagome tried to ignore her, but a short laugh blurted out. "I don't think they expected me to run. I had enough of a head start and the climb was steep, so that my smaller size compared to their rather large bulk was an asset. I reached the top of the bluff a good minute ahead of them. The cave was perfect, concealed by overgrowth, but accessible. I wrapped my coat around a fallen limb and threw it over the side of the cliff, then slipped into the cave and waited. I heard the guards clamor up. They searched briefly, but there was no obvious sign of me, so they looked down. They saw my coat caught on the rocks below. When I heard them go down to investigate, I went back to the building and stole an unused coat and some of their food. I didn't take so much that would be missed. The horses were tempting, but an absent horse not only would be noticed, it could be easily tracked. And I was hoping they assumed I perished from the fall and was swept downriver."

Kaede sighed in resignation. "Reckless. You should have turned yourself in. So with the bridge at Hakone off limits to you, I suppose you had to cross…where? Did you go as far south as Ebino?"

Kagome nodded. "I hated to go so far out of my way, but I had to cross the river somewhere. The journey became more difficult after that. The temperature grew frigid and it didn't take long for my food to run out. I was afraid to stay close to the road, in case Kurono and Akagawa were still looking for me. I was so cold and so hungry. I thought I was going to die. I think I was dreaming about it before I woke."

Kaede's brow furrowed, sympathetic again. "You've been through a lot, child. You need your rest. We can continue this after—"

"No!" Kagome said. "I need to know everything you've heard. I need to know what the Youkai might think about me and how bad my position is. Please, Kaede. I won't be able to sleep until I know."

Kaede frowned. Kagome was as stubborn as ever. "Council troops came a few weeks ago. They told me you attempted to kill General Inutaisho and escaped into Ningen territory. I, of course, protested, but they had their orders and the instructions were clear. The Youkai were demanding your arrest and transfer into their custody, and the Council was cooperating to the fullest. They made it plain that alive or dead was acceptable. And that there was a bounty on your head. Naturally this place was thoroughly searched and monitored. It was very upsetting to the miko here when they learned what was going on. The hostility was dreadful. A week ago, the search was abandoned. The Council declared you dead, though the details were considered unimportant and I was not told how you had been killed. I assumed the worst. That some paid killer had murdered you." Kaede became even more serious. "However the belief that you are dead is apparently not a good thing. I'm sure the Council thought the matter was over and the peace would hold. Unfortunately the Youkai don't believe the Council and are accusing them of shielding you, a killer."

"Why do the Youkai assume the Council is lying?" Taka asked.

Kaede replaced a cloth on Kagome's head with a fresh, warm one. "He can feel this Youki, can't he?" she asked gently.

Kagome took Kaede's hand before she pulled it away. "It connects us. He must know I'm alive. The Council stating that I'm confirmed dead is as good to them as an admission of culpability."

Kaede shook her head sadly. "I received word yesterday from General Miyamoto that the Youkai believe that recent Ningen actions—the attack for which they blame you, various skirmishes involving supply convoys, and the Council protecting you—mean the treaty is irrevocably broken. All four Houses of Taiyoukai are gathering their armies. The only thing left is a formal declaration of War. The Council is in a panic. The Ningen army is realistically in no shape to go back to War."

Kagome felt like her world was collapsing. The treaty, the promise of peace, the thing for which she had sacrificed her future as a miko and went to live with strangers was dying; Kurono and Akagawa had won. "This is all my fault," she said, her voice wavering. "I should have turned myself in. This wouldn't be happening if I had—"

"Kagome, stop," Taka said. "You are a victim in this. No one blames you. Lady Kaede, have the Council members tried to open talks to calm tensions?"

"Miyamoto indicated that all efforts were unsuccessful."

"Lady Kaede," Kagome said, "the Youkai have a reason not to trust Ningen. Have you ever heard of kayaku?"

Kaede sat patiently while Kagome described the weapon Kurono and Akagawa were developing. She began with a recounting of Youkai intelligence about its history and composition and ended with the awful demonstration shown her. Kaede had never heard of such a thing. The power of a miko's destruction in the hands of those who took no vows to act with morality and responsibility. Who could potentially use it as it pleased them, with no mandate to protect people, with no sanction of the Earth and the Moon. It was an abomination. When Kagome told her the Ningen generals wanted to use this new weapon to take over the Council, Kaede rose and began pacing. She hated to believe miko, women she trained and guided, were involved. "This is beyond treason. When the Earth created the institution of the miko, it was to counter Youkai power. It was to achieve balance between the races. This tips the scale. It throws the balance. It is sacrilege." Kagome, Taka, and Suki exchanged glances; they had never seen Lady Kaede so angry. "Are you sure of all this? You saw it?"

Kagome looked grim. "They thought I would either join them or die. They were very straightforward."

Kaede continued pacing. "To undermine the peace treaty is bad enough…to discuss a coup..."

"What is our next move?" Taka asked. "We have to do something soon."

"I need to return to the Youkai and explain what happened. Tell them there is no reason to resume the War; that is was Okuri's betrayal and not mine."

"Kagome, I understand your wish to clear your name," Kaede said, "but you need to inform the Council about this weapon. Your loyalties right now are with Ningen. They are not the ones preparing for War."

"No. The Youkai guarded this information. They already think I've betrayed them. And I don't know if I can even trust the Council. Takeo Hino is acting on behalf of General Kurono."

"Kagome, by not saying anything, you are only making the Council as a whole more vulnerable to Kurono and Akagawa's manipulations. The other members need to know of this treason."

"But what if they decide to take advantage of this weapon in a renewed War? I don't expect them to look the other way as the Youkai prepare for attack. Ningen society has to defend itself and if the Council's armies aren't strong enough, they will use what they can." Kagome was resolute. "I need to go back. I need to explain to the Youkai what really happened. Tell them of Okuri's treachery. If I can tell them what I know, they will stop the escalation. But only if they are confident kayaku will not be used against them."

"Kagome," Taka said, "I hate to tell you…you aren't going anywhere on those feet."

"I can—"

"You can't. It will be days before you are even ready to venture beyond the walls of the Sisterhood."

"Can Kagome send a message to the Youkai?" Suki asked.

Kaede shook her head. "The Council was monitoring communications in and out of the Sisterhood. Trying to get a message into Youkai territory would attract immediate attention. Though I do think Kagome should make contact with the Council of Great Families, we don't want to announce her presence here to the world at large. The Youkai have stated that they don't believe you are dead. It won't take long before a bounty hunter realizes that there must be a reason for that." Kaede thought for a moment. "I have a suggestion. Kagome, you are not well enough to travel. I can have General Miyamoto here in two or three days. As the Shrine's feudal lord, his presence would not arouse suspicion. You can let your feet heal and gain back some of the weight you lost. Then you can tell him the truth about the attack on the Youkai, this weapon, and the conspiracy. He was one of the original supporters of the peace treaty. You may not feel you can trust the Council, but you can trust him. He may even be able to give you some kind of protection."

"And what if he wants to arrest me? Once he sees me alive, I'll become a wanted woman again."

"I won't allow it."

Kagome gasped. Such action would place Kaede and the institution of the Sisterhood in an incredibly difficult position. "If you are willing to risk telling him, than I am too."

Three days. She only had to wait three more days.

XXXXX

After dinner, Kaede and Suki went to inform the most trusted and discrete elder miko about Kagome's situation, leaving her and Taka with privacy that they hadn't enjoyed in months. Taka was afraid at first that their friendship would feel strained; so much had changed since they were last together. She helped Kagome sit up to put on a robe and grimaced when she saw scars crisscrossing her back. "You…had a fine sword with you," she said quickly to mask a horrified gasp. "Did you steal it when you escaped?"

"Yes, I took it, but it belongs to General Inutaisho. Leiko was the original thief. I mean to give it back to him. Taka, I also had a bundle of old papers tucked into my shirt."

"I set it aside." She indicated Kaede's desk with a wave of her hand. "Kagome…I saw your back. I know you acquired those scars after you left us. What did they _do_ to you?"

Kagome sighed. Taka's voice was heavy with concern. "I wasn't mistreated. I promise. It's a long story, one that I'll tell you later. I just don't have the energy right now to delve into it."

"You can tell me while we travel into Youkai lands." She put up a hand to avoid the protest once Kagome understood the implication. "I'm going with and you cannot stop me. I've already obtained permission from Kaede to accompany you. The gods only know how many people who will seek to capture or kill you. You can't pretend you're dead forever. This journey is too dangerous, with too much riding on it for you to go alone."

Kagome squeezed her hand, then laid her head on her friend's shoulder. She recalled the abject loneliness of the past days, the horror as she wrestled with the desire to give up. Part of her didn't want to involve anyone else—it would be a hard, potentially dangerous journey. A larger, louder part was relieved that she would not have to bear the burden by herself. She could give voice to the fears that her life with Sesshoumaru would never be the same instead of leaving them left unsaid to fester in her soul. That the person to share the journey was an exceptionally skilled miko and her closest friend was a gift beyond price. "I would be more than grateful for your company."

Taka put her arms around Kagome and held her tightly. "I missed you. I can't lie and say it isn't nice to have you back here."

"I missed you too. It's nice to be back, though I wish the circumstances were different. You know…without the threat of War, without my mate thinking I'm a murderer."

"What's he like?" Taka asked quietly.

"You'll see," Kagome said, smiling. "He's cold and arrogant. I'm quite sure you'll hate him."

Taka laughed. They were falling back into their easy friendship. "Is he at least kind to you?"

"Kind…I don't know if _kind_ is the correct word." She felt the pull of his mark, a near-painful longing and sense of being incomplete. "He's warm in bed," she said to avoid an onset of melancholy. "Very talented hands."

Taka laughed, louder. "At least he's good for something."

"I love him, Taka."

"And he loves you?"

"He does." Kagome prayed it was still true. She knew he must be experiencing the same pull and wondered how it made him feel. For her it was a link to him. For him, was it an intolerable reminder? He believed she betrayed him. She had to believe that the damage could be undone. "I want to go back. It's more than to salvage the peace treaty and clear my name. It's my home now. I belong there."

"A miko and a Taiyoukai. Someday you two will be the subject of the legends your father loved so much."

Kagome's eye filled with tears. "I hope not the tragic variety. I know of too many tales of dead lovers."

"Not tragic," Taka said. "I couldn't bear it. You deserve happiness, Kagome."

"We all do, Taka." She grinned. "I think you will like Gina," she said, to lighten the mood.

"Is she the cousin in charge of the infirmary that you mentioned so frequently in your letters?"

Kagome nodded. "I wonder what she thinks of all this. I hope she doesn't hate me too."

"Don't dwell on the unknowable. Concentrate on recovering." Taka got up and added more fuel to the brazier. It felt luxurious to be in such a warm room after residing in the chilly dormitories. "We can do the full moon rite together in a few days. It will be like before you left."

Kagome frowned and counted days and weeks in her mind. "The full moon is only days away?"

"Not as easy to keep track when it's as overcast as it has been this month. Three days away."

"Taka," Kagome said, her voice loaded with apprehension, "I was expecting my monthly bleed a week after the last full moon. I'm late."

Taka stared at her. "You're never late."

"I know."

"You're pregnant."

"Am I?" Kagome asked, breathless and shocked.

"I don't know," she responded with a strong hint of amusement. "Maybe? Probably? I'm told that can happen when two people share a bed."

"_Shit_." Kagome groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I can't think about this. I have to go back and fix things first. Then I can think about this." She lifted her head and smiled slyly, hopefully. "I might be pregnant."

Taka hugged her. "One thing at a time." Suddenly more was a stake than any of them had realized. "Just a few days wait. Let your body heal. Then we'll bring you home."


	48. Trust

Gina raised a candle and scanned the far recesses of the infirmary supply room shelves, counting jars of herbs and taking a mental inventory of the items she would have to replenish first. A renewal of War would bring a fresh influx of soldiers returning from the battlefield, weakened from blood loss and with bones in need of mending. She wondered what new horrors she would be expected to treat if the Ningen weapon were used in the future. The thought of more injuries like General Inutaisho's burned arm sickened her.

The door slid open, and Gina knew without turning that it was Sesshoumaru. He came every morning and evening to sit with his father. Sometimes she heard him talking or reading to him; usually he simply sat in silence, his head bowed. He had always been solemn, even when they were young, but now the sorrow that drifted around the manor seemed to cover him like a shroud. "Hello, cousin," she said. "Have you noticed any change in his condition?"

"He seems thinner every day." Sesshoumaru walked into the room and stood next to her. "His heart still beats steady—there is that comfort. I'm concerned about my mother though. Every time I saw her today, she was weeping."

Gina smiled softly. Seiobo had confided in her two days before that she was worried about Sesshoumaru, that he was was burying himself in work and pulling away from her. "She has good days and bad days. Today was a bad day." She placed a hand on his shoulder and hoped she was providing some reassurance for him. "She's strong, Sesshoumaru. I'll tell you if she ever begins to alarm me. You two have each other, you know. Maybe you should go to see her." He nodded but made no move to leave. "I know why you're here, cousin. I've heard the advisors talking."

He sighed. This was a conversation he had been postponing, but as the inevitably of War became apparent, he knew the issue would not conveniently disappear. "I need to make my intentions for succession known. There are dozens of daughters from prominent families who are suitable mates, but you are the only one I trust."

"Trust." Gina let the word linger. "Trust not to ask you to love me?" she said gently. "Am I a safe choice because you know I'll never demand that you forget her? You trust me to let you mourn?"

None of her questions required answers; she understood. He _could_ find a young, submissive Inuyoukai female and take her into his bed, but such an act would be futile. He could not escape his feelings about Kagome by mating another; the attempt would dishonor everyone involved. "Sometimes I think we'll be in mourning forever."

"Sesshoumaru…I've known for a long time that I was not destined to have a love match, that if I was ever mated, it would be for entirely political reasons. I never envisioned those political reasons would have so much riding on them and would feel so personal. I, like you, know my duty. Of course I will support you, but I must ask…can you actually go through with this?"

"The future of the house is at stake. And it's only a betrothal."

"Until when?" Gina asked. "Only a betrothal won't change the fact that you need an heir. The pressure of responsibility won't go away." She felt him begin to pull away, and she put an arm around him, then another. He made no attempt to escape. "I worry about you."

"Gina," he said, cautiously drawing her close, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to be a part of this. This mess."

"Sessh…you don't need to apologize. We've been through too much together. I'm sorry too, for you. As I said, you have my support. But until I see incontrovertible proof of her guilt, I cannot go beyond a betrothal."

"It is enough." Enough that she understood his ambivalence, his reluctance. Enough that she did not condemn him. "I wish I had the luxury of waiting for her confession. Instead I have a father who is dying but doesn't die. I have murdered youkai and a missing sword and a missing ring. I have a letter in her own hand describing revenge. Gina, I have the weight of responsibility. It is heavier that any bit of doubt. Ningen are preparing to kill us off like insects. We Youkai must be united. In the face of War, we cannot afford sentimentality or strife over succession. The House of the West will not be seen through the eyes of history as the Taiyoukai who let the Ningen win."

"But what if you are wrong?" She couldn't help but cling to the hope that Kagome would one day be able to prove her innocence, that it wasn't too late for her cousin to snatch back his chance for happiness.

"Don't you understand?" He pulled back and gripped her arms, looking into her eyes. "I would be happy to be wrong. I would embrace being wrong."

She was satisfied, able still to hold on to that last speck of hope, even as her heart broke at the anguish on his face. "Sesshoumaru, you look exhausted. Go to bed and get a good night's sleep."

"I haven't had a good night's sleep since…" …_the Longest Night_. When they lay at peace and slumbering in each other's arms, the night before his world came undone. "I'll try. But first I think I'll visit my mother."

"Good night, then." A comment he made triggered an itch in the back of her mind—the signet ring that the servants had found. She, assuming it belonged to the Ryouyoukai, sent it to them, but they replied with a message that it was not one of theirs. Gina thought then about asking Seiobo, who knew all the lesser families of each house, but she had barely looked at it before wrapping it up and bringing it to the aviary. She didn't even remember what it looked like. "A missing ring? What ring is that?" she asked his retreating form.

He glanced over his shoulder. "On the Longest Night, Kagome gave me a ring that belonged to her. It had great personal significance to her and disappeared when she did. Why do you ask?"

Gina shook her head. The ring she had seen was certainly not one a Ningen woman would own. "No reason. Good night, cousin."

XXXXX

Kagome strode back and forth as she waited for General Miyamoto, on edge with fear over their upcoming meeting. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms. She remembered her insolence at the treaty negotiations with an embarrassed groan. Currently, he was speaking privately with Lady Kaede, so she could explain to him Kagome's presence at the Sisterhood and what she had told her about the conspiracy between Ningen and Youkai. And he would be coming to see her any minute.

Taka scowled at Kagome's nervousness, which spread to her like contagion. They were leaving the Shrine of the Miko Sisterhood at dawn the following morning, with or without Miyamoto's blessing, but both she and Kagome craved his support. "Kagome, your pacing is driving me mad. You really should be resting your feet. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be out of bed."

"I suppose you are right." She sat, then rose quickly and resumed walking. "What if he refuses to cooperate? What if he's an ass? He hates me, you know."

"I agree that he's overbearing, insufferably so." Taka was sympathetic to Kagome's anxiety. She had tangled with the Shrine's feudal lord the last time he was there for inspections. He was a demanding, impatient man, though she believed he was fair. "He isn't going to let his personal feelings, even if he did hate you…which I'm sure he doesn't, influence his judgment about something as important as War."

"I know, I just—"

She was interrupted by the sounds of footfalls approaching the small reception room. Kagome returned to her seat next to Taka just as General Miyamoto and Lady Kaede entered.

"You've been mysteriously resurrected," he said dryly. "I knew you couldn't be killed so easily." He took his seat across the table from the two young miko. "Lady Kaede has spun a rather intriguing tale, and she says you have more to add. Something about a new weapon."

Kagome hazarded a glance at him before she bowed. His expression was guarded, yet interested. "They call it kayaku. I first learned about it while living with the Taiyoukai, but until I saw it during my imprisonment I couldn't have imagined how dangerous it is."

He was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"They showed me a demonstration. Two Ningen soldiers were able to destroy a large stone wall, even though they were standing fifty yards away. From what I understand, it is a combustible powder that shoots a projectile when lit on fire. They also have a hand-held version, for close range killing."

"They mean to use this against Youkai?"

She nodded. "Eventually. First they mean to use it to gain control of the Council of Great Families."

His eyes narrowed. "So that's what they've been up to. I was wondering why they have been so quiet." The dots, everything Kaede had told him began to connect in his mind. "That is why they have been provoking the Youkai with these irritating borders raids and why they took you. A resumption of War to enable a power grab. They get revenge on the Council for the peace treaty and can try out their new toy."

"Provoking War was the key way to persuade the Council to accept their control, though I have no doubt that they would use their weapon if you don't cede willingly. They have no qualms with killing anyone who stands in their way."

"You are probably correct. I've long had my suspicions about how General Akagawa came to control Harou Fukuguchi's Council seat. His untimely demise was curiously close to the accidental death of his young heir's uncle." He stared at her, coolly assessing. She was no longer wearing the subjugation beads he had given Sesshoumaru, and he wondered what had caused their removal. She certainly had to possess skill and cunning to be able to escape Kurono and Akagawa, fake her death, and travel to the Sisterhood during one of the most brutal cold spells on record. He needed to know if she was worthy of his trust. "So here we are. I don't need to tell you that we would prefer to prevent the renewal of War. Give me a reason why I shouldn't take custody of you and turn you over to the Youkai. It seems that would solve our problems."

Kaede held her hand up to silence Kagome. "With all due respect, my lord, I won't let you," she said.

Taka saw Miyamoto's glower and quickly added, "It's too dangerous. You yourself just acknowledged that Akagawa has influence on the Council. She has a better chance of safely getting into Youkai territory if she can go in secret."

"The Youkai will listen to me," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice strong. "If I'm killed before they can question me, they won't take talk of a conspiracy seriously. They don't trust Ningen."

"They will listen to Kagome," Taka said.

"You seem quite sure of that." Miyamoto looked back and forth between Kagome and Taka and wondered if all of Lady Kaede's prized pupils were so headstrong.

"You said the Council fears the Youkai declaring War. Do you still believe in peace?" asked Kagome. "You believed in it enough at one time to risk everything. The only thing that has changed is that Ningen treachery has shown its ugly face. The Youkai don't want War. That I know. Let me go to them. Let me clear my name. I know I can stop a declaration of War."

Miyamoto was thoughtful a moment. "That is a lot to pin on the shoulders of a lone Ningen woman whom the Youkai want dead."

"You owe me," Kagome said, suddenly angry. "Three months ago, you upended my life without my permission, all in the name of peace. Letting me go, trusting me to try to keep that peace is the least you can do for me."

He nodded slowly. When the message came from Lord Sesshoumaru that Kagome was to answer for her role in the murder attempt of his father, Miyamoto refused to believe it. Kagome's father, Hayate Higurashi, was the most noble, moral man he'd ever met and could not believe that his daughter would have had anything to do with murder. As Lady Kaede related everything she had learned, it all began to make sense, especially hearing that Kurono and Akagawa were involved. Kagome was confident and competent and worthy of his support. But he didn't know if he could, in good faith, send the woman to what could likely be her death. Was it possible that their best chance to hold War at bay was again this impudent miko? How long would her luck last? "It will be dangerous. Are you prepared to go into enemy territory?"

"They aren't my enemy."

"Are you prepared to face execution?"

_Execution_. Kagome prayed it would not come to that, but in truth, she had no idea what the situation at the House of the West was like. "I am."

"I'm told you wish to accompany her," Miyamoto said, looking at Taka. "Are you prepared?"

"I am."

"I don't know if you two are brave or foolish," he said.

Taka let a grin escape, but Kagome said quickly, "I would like to make two requests."

Miyamoto nodded carefully. He remembered Kagome's last minute demands at the treaty negotiations.

"Until you hear about our success or lack of it, don't go to Kurono and Akagawa's base of operations. Don't try to take control of this weapon."

"Why ever not?" he snapped. He was right to be suspicious; she was asking too much. "Inaction puts the Council in a very vulnerable place."

"I've seen how deadly kayaku is. You'll do best to combine forces with Youkai to defeat Kurono and Akagawa."

"I don't have a guarantee that that help is forthcoming."

Kagome was not unappreciative of the huge leap of faith she was asking Miyamoto to take in telling him to sit on his hands while the Youkai were building armies and Kurono and Akagawa plotted in the shadows. "You do have a guarantee that if the Youkai find out that the Council has this weapon in their control, they will never lay down arms and War will become inevitable. I told you they don't trust Ningen. I promise that they will be willing to talk if I return."

Miyamoto sighed. He was torn between wanting to believe her and his duty to protect Ningen society. "What else do you want from me?"

"A document. Something that says the official position of the Council of Great Families is a commitment to continue the peace, that you have heard my story and support me. That you will not retaliate. That you will help them destroy kayaku. I need a document that says Ningen have an equal desire and intent to forsake War."

"I cannot speak for the entire Council, but I will provide the papers with my personal seal, saying that I speak for the majority and it is our commitment to avoid War and not add to the escalation. This is the best I can do on my own, without calling a meeting. The rest of the Council doesn't know about this weapon, but I know their position on a possible coup by Kurono and Akagawa."

"That will do." Kagome was afraid to let out her breath, so tense she was that he would change his mind and refuse.

"I'll get the necessary documents to you by the end of the day."

"Thank you."

"Just stay alive," he said. It seemed improbable that so much depended on the two young women in front of him. "I will meet with Furuki and Kitabashi to inform them of the plot and discuss how many of the rest of the Council members we should enlighten. We will do everything we can to protect you. How much time will you need? We cannot wait forever knowing that Kurono and Akagawa wish to wrest control from us."

"A week," Kagome said. "Give us a week."

"A week?" Taka gasped increduoulsy. "Kagome, I've studied the maps. It's at least a five-day journey in good weather and with no trouble. It's winter and we are almost certain of encountering trouble. We will need two weeks at least."

Miyamoto wanted to tell them they had as much time as they needed, but that was simply not the case. "You have ten days. Then I will have no choice but to move into Higurashi lands and attempt to seize this weapon."

Ten days, Kagome thought. Ten days to get to the Western stronghold in one piece and convince them of her innocence, Okuri masterminded the attacks, and the Council still wants peace and will help defeat Kurono and Akagawa. "Ten days," she agreed.

"You truly are your father's daughter, Lady Kagome Higurashi. May the gods watch you both and keep you safe."

Kagome tried on a smile; despite the immense pressure they would soon be under, she was relieved and hopeful. She prayed she would be worthy to live up to her father's legacy.

XXXXX

Lord Okuri finished penning his message and rubbed his temples; anger was a constant companion when he was in the privacy of his quarters and more often than not, it manifested in an intense headache. He had fumed for days when he learned that his former Ningen allies had betrayed him by not killing Kagome as they had arranged. His hatred was compounded after Sesshoumaru announced a betrothal with Gina and not Azami. His meticulously laid plans, which had seemed so destined to succeed a week before, were falling apart. His cousin was not yet dead, Kagome was still alive, and the leadership of the House of the West was no closer to being in his grasp than it had in past decades.

He was not ready to give up however.

He had been in contact with several sympathetic families, the ones who voiced most loudly the distaste of a Ningen bride, and continued to cultivate support for his position, that of the rightful heir to Hisashi Inutaisho. This was done with the most innocent, impotent language—if any of the Taiyoukai learned of his plotting, his execution would be guaranteed. Foremost in his mind was the necessity to protect himself by silencing Kagome. It was logical that she would attempt to contact Sesshoumaru and explain the truth of what had happened at the hunt. He had a loyal servant monitoring the aviary to intercept any communication that came from Ningen territory, while he discretely searched for an assassin. In the meantime, he had to find a safe place to which to escape in the event the worst happened. To what degree, he contemplated, would those sympathetic families shelter him if they knew the extent of his involvement? Removing the Ningen bitch was a necessary evil; killing his cousin and allying with the enemy…unforgiveable treason and sacrilege. Yes, Kagome was expendable before, but now she was a direct threat. She needed to die. Only then could he be assured of his safety.

XXXXX

Leiko touched the still-tender knot at the top of her head, an unconscious gesture that she did every time she thought about Kagome Higurashi. She thought about Kagome a lot. Ever since they had heard of the incident at Hakone, her refrain was a constant warning that Kagome should not be assumed dead and they should still be out looking for her. Kurono and Akagawa only half-listened to her protests, preferring to bask in their certainty that victory was inevitable. She clutched the scroll in her fist as she knocked on the door to the generals' meeting room. Being right tasted more bitter than sweet.

Kurono and Akagawa glanced up as she entered. "Leiko, how nice to see you," Kurono said, a mild hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I just received a letter from a friend I still have at the Shrine of the Miko Sisterhood." Leiko paused until she had their full attention. "She tells me that not only is Kagome Higurashi alive and well, she has met with General Miyamoto. Kaede tried to keep her presence a secret, but news in that place spreads. She and another miko left two days ago to go to Youkai territory."

"Interesting…but not unexpected. We knew of Kagome's resourcefulness," Akagawa said evenly. This turn of events had been a distinct possibility at the back of their minds. He traded glances with Kurono. "We can presume that she has told our dear friend Miyamoto all about kayaku, and yet he has not made a move toward us."

"He is most likely biding his time," Kurono said, "waiting to see what Kagome can accomplish. First, we need to double our guard and step up production. Get more hanyou slaves if we need to. As long as we have kayaku, we have the upper hand."

Leiko shook her head forcefully. "Kagome must be prevented from reaching the West. That should be your priority. If she is able to tell the Youkai the truth, we can wave our plans goodbye."

"Calm down,Leiko," Akagawa said with a dismissive gesture. "Now that we know where she's going, she will be easy to track and find. We'll send our best men to kill her. She won't make it to her destination."

Leiko hated their continued patronizing tone and wondered how they had accomplished so much with the burden of their ignorance. "I told you from the beginning to kill her," she spat. "What if she _does_ make it there? How many times did I tell you not to underestimate her, but you continued to do so?"

"She's right," Kurono said. The miko's shrill nagging of the past weeks had been more than irritating, but he had to admit that she had a point. "We have underestimated her in the past. Our next move could perhaps be the most critical." He paused and stared at the pile of maps in the corner. Their options were limited since they had double-crossed Lord Okuri. "Our best course is to play on how the Youkai currently think of Kagome, as a traitor. Imagine, if you will, they learn she is coming but they believe she means to finish the job she left undone. The Youkai have spies around Ningen territory. I say we use them. And I think we also need to send word to the Youkai that Kagome is on her way. Time, I think, for Okashita to write a letter."

"Clever," Akagawa said, grinning deviously. "It may work. They may kill her themselves before she even has a chance to speak." 


	49. Attacked

Lord Okuri frowned as he shrunk into the shadows outside the Advisors Hall. Though never a stranger to employing subterfuge as a method of gaining knowledge, he felt he had fallen to a low point with sneaking about like a common thief. It was necessary however. Any word from Kagome that reached Sesshoumaru would put him in danger, and discerning his level of safety and need for a quick escape was paramount. Not privy to the innermost working of the advisors, he depended on overhearing and loyal servants for his diet of information, which was unfortunately beginning to show signs of unreliability. The day before, a message had come bearing the seal of the Council of Great Families. The Youkai he had stationed in the aviary was not able to intercept the important communication, and he had spent a sleepless night fretting over what it said. Two hours ago, another message came and an emergency meeting was called, leaving him to wait, lurking like an animal in the dark, his patience and nerve truly tested.

The door slid open abruptly, and Sesshoumaru exited, grim-faced and his unmasked Youki pulsing with anger.

"My father must be protected at all costs," he said to Kouga. "Increase patrols around the stronghold. If she is coming here, I want to find her first."

After a moment, the other inhabitants of the room began to spill out.

"At least we have reassurance that the Council wants to keep the peace," Lady Higa said.

"That means little if kayaku is still a threat," Commander Endo replied. "And it seems quite convenient that Ningen decided to tell us now, when she is already well on her way."

Okuri listened for his name and mention of a conspiracy on the lips of the advisors, but there was nothing incriminating, nothing to indicate they knew of his deception. Deeming himself safe for the moment and wanting to hear more, he stepped out into the corridor and saw Lord Sato walking in his direction. "Has something happened?" he asked, expertly feigning innocent curiosity.

"Yesterday morning we received a letter from Lord Okashita of the Ningen Council," Sato said. "Lady Inoue immediately sent word to the House of the East, whose spies have most closely been keeping an eye on certain members of the Council. She received a reply earlier today confirming the authenticity of the claims in Okashita's letter."

"Which are?"

"They now acknowledge that they were mistaken. Kagome Higurashi is alive."

"We already knew that."

"Yes, but there's more. They have learned she is making her way back to the West."

Okuri blanched. Keeping a letter out of Sesshoumaru's hands was difficult enough. There was no way he could keep Kagome away from him if she showed up at the gates. "Surely…she's not. That's suicidal."

"The message said she is coming to kill General Inutaisho." Sato shook his head; the developing situation had him more tired and on edge than he had been since his son lay dying. "Lady Kaede, the Head Priestess at the Shrine of the Miko Sisterhood, gave Kagome shelter after she fled from here. Over week ago, Kagome learned that the General is still alive. She spoke about completing her job, and Kaede tried to hold her there, but Kagome left in the dark of night. Kaede searched for her and reported to the Shrine's feudal lord, General Miyamoto. He then went immediately to other members of the Council. Lady Inoue's own spy corroborates that General Miyamoto was seen coming and going from the Miko Sisterhood. It seems Kagome Higurashi has not abandoned her plan of assassination. We have yet to figure out how this impacts the decision to return to War; General Inutaisho's well-being is our first concern at the moment."

"Dreadful news," Okuri said, smiling secretly. It appeared his former Ningen allies had another move left in the game they played. Now he knew she was headed toward the West and could plan accordingly.

XXXXX

The signpost that marked the end of the neutral land between Youkai and Ningen territories was only noteworthy in that it was unremarkable—a small wooden post carved with the words _end marchland_.

"Funny," Taka said, "we are now officially walking into danger, but I don't feel any different. Youkai territory looks just like Ningen lands." The hills, dotted with rhododendron thickets and crossed by spring-fed steams, they traversed an hour ago when they were in Ningen territory extended the length of the borderlands and did not change upon reaching the other side. "Even that sign is unimpressed."

"Well, as I've been hoping was my point, our similarities are stronger than our differences," Kagome said. "I like to imagine someday there will be not only peace, but a future where Youkai and Ningen live together in a land without hard borders." She rubbed her still-flat belly thoughtfully. The fatigue she had been experiencing was explained by the harsh conditions to which she had been subjected over the past weeks, but her monthly blood had not yet begun, leading her to a cautious acceptance that she may indeed be pregnant. It was a realization that under other circumstances would have given her a circumspect pleasure; now, traveling on foot during a harsh winter and wanted dead or alive, she only felt worry. "I wish I was more confident, Taka. The closer we get, the more apprehensive I feel. Especially since I'm drawing you into it."

"You know as well as I that I insisted on coming with you," Taka said. She gestured across the meadow to a slow-moving stream up ahead. "We have been walking without break since this mid-day. Let's sit for a while and have a bite to eat."

Kagome grinned with gratitude at her friend. They had been walking for five primarily uneventful days, which passed by quickly, despite Kagome's increasing tiredness. It took them little time to find a suitable spot to sit and rest.

"How many days until we reach the Western lands, assuming, of course, and I know I risk quite a bit by saying this at all, we have the luck and favorable conditions we've been blessed with so far?" Taka cut a chunk off an apple and handed it to Kagome.

"No more than two, I think. Thanks." Kagome stifled a yawn and bit into the tart fruit, pleased it didn't turn her stomach the way the dried fish they had consumed the evening before had. "The maps I looked at seemed to show the travel would be fairly easy. No wide rivers to ford, no steep terrain."

"Good news," Taka said. "Now why don't you tell me what is on your mind."

Kagome sighed, divided between her need to talk and fear of giving voice to her doubts. "I was so sure I could march through the gates of the stronghold and declare my innocence, but now…I don't know. I've been gone from the Youkai for so long. I've been gone almost five weeks…Taka, that's more than half the total time I lived with them. Why did I think they will believe me so readily? I am a stranger to them."

"You don't know that, Kagome." Taka took Kagome's hand and held it. She wanted nothing more than to slow time and let her friend catch up on needed sleep. In her experience, Kagome was most vulnerable to irrational self-doubt when tired, though she allowed that there was a frightening possibility that those doubts were well founded.

"No, I don't," she conceded, "but I don't know anything. What if the General believes I tried to kill him? What could I possibly say to defend myself? I don't know the evidence against me. Okuri had help. Whoever he was, he must have played his part convincingly for Sesshoumaru to believe him. I so badly want to continue the peace treaty. What if I'm completely wrong and this is a fool's errand?"

"Don't lose faith. There is no point in dwelling—" She stopped short and tightened her grip around her knife. A glance at Kagome told her she felt it too. _Youkai_. And they were coming quickly.

They stood and took note of their surroundings. There was a forest of bamboo a short distance to their left that could provide cover if they were able reach it, but before they could act, a group of a dozen fully armed boar Youkai appeared over the hill on the other side of the stream and rapidly closed in on them. They would never make the run to shelter.

"The boar Youkai are spending the winter near here," Kagome said. "Let's wait to see what they want." She remembered the trouble she had caused with them the first time she had come this way.

As they approached, Kagome and Taka heard their heavy grunts and curses about Ningen and miko. "Gods be damned. He didn't say there would be more than one," one of them said.

"When has he ever told us the whole story? He's as bad as the rest of the Taiyoukai."

"They are probably here to bring me to Sesshoumaru," Kagome said in a low voice. She took a step forward and put out her hands. "We mean no harm. If you—" She was interrupted by two spears sailing their way. They dodged the weapons, then leaped behind the rock they had been sitting on.

"Kagome…they don't seem interested in our peaceful surrender."

Kagome nodded. She did not know on whose orders the Youkai were attacking—she had assumed the Taiyoukai would at least want to interrogate her before execution—but at that moment it hardly mattered. "I guess we fight then." Kagome unsheathed General Inutaisho's sword, and Taka fit an arrow to her bowstring.

XXXXX

"Whoa, stop." Manzo Ota, General Akagawa's second-in-command, grabbed the arm of the soldier in charge of kayaku. "The weapon is to be used as a last resort." He was disturbed by the zeal with which a few of the men had talked about using kayaku on Kagome Higurashi. Akagawa made it clear that though they were under orders to kill her, they were to leave no evidence of Ningen involvement, no way to tie the generals to her. Kayaku was only to be employed if there was no other choice. "We may not even need it," Manzo said, indicating the scene that was beginning to play out before them.

"I know," the soldier said, brushing him aside. He uncovered a large metal-covered tube and sack of black powder, then nodded to the man next to him to kindle a fire. "Just getting it ready. In case."

"Go over there and wait," Manzo said, gesturing toward the bamboo forest. "Give us cover. Target the one with the bow. Get Higurashi only if _we_ can't. Don't use it unless it is absolutely necessary."

The group of Ningen soldiers had been tracking the two women for several days, hoping to catch them before they got too deep into Youkai territory. The size of their force was smaller than Manzo had wanted—he was concerned that eight men would not be sufficient to take on two highly skilled miko in battle—but their greatest need was to travel quickly to catch up with them. The likelihood of victory of an entire squad was more than offset by the fact that a large, lumbering group would never have a chance in overtaking them close to Ningen territory. He knew they were closing in and had planned to attack while the women rested that night, so it was no surprise that they stumbled upon them shortly after crossing the borderlands. They were however unprepared for the good fortune of the exact situation—the women were currently being attacked by Youkai. If these demons were able to kill the miko, their only task would be to escape unnoticed and return to Higurashi lands. Manzo was not ashamed to acknowledge that he had no stomach for killing Hayate Higurashi's daughter and if her death bloodied someone else's hands, so much the better.

After only a few minutes, it became apparent their luck did not extend that far. The two miko had obviously fought together before and made a perfect team. Manzo had watched Leiko and the others train while they shared quarters, and they fought together when they kidnapped Kagome. He knew how disciplined and deadly miko could be. These women fought on another level, so fluid and precise their movements, so quick and efficient the killing. The taller of the two took out Youkai attackers from long range with her arrows; those who escaped being shot were cut down by Kagome Higurashi's sword as they got closer. Their teamwork made it seem effortless. Manzo suddenly felt sick that the previous months had been so caught up in testing weapons and patrolling the grounds. They had not spent nearly enough time keeping their skills well honed for the battle they were about to face.

But it didn't change their mission. Kagome had to die. Manzo signaled to the others. Just as Kagome killed the last Youkai, the Ningen men charged.

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Taka asked.

"Yeah, you?"

Taka didn't answer; instead her attention was focused over Kagome's shoulder, a confused expression on her face.

Kagome spun around and saw the group of Ningen rushing toward them from the direction of the borderlands. It took a mere second for her to realize they were Kurono and Akagawa's troops. "Dammit."

"We can handle this," Taka said, reaching for an arrow. "I see at least five but not many more." Before she was able to take aim, there was a deafening noise and the rock next to them exploded.

Kagome rolled with the force of the blow, careful not to land too heavily. _Did they have Leiko with them?_ She caught her breath and scanned the ground for her friend. "Taka!" The area was obscured by a veil of dust, making everything beyond her arm's length little more than a shadow. She bit back a cough and jumped up, just as the first soldier burst through the haze. She barely got her blade raised to deflect the strike, though the familiar ring of metal was sharp and loud and helped clear her mind. He didn't have a chance against her speed at close quarters. Rather than try to evade him, she stepped in and sliced up, bringing the soldier down without him so much as uttering a last moan.

Taka smiled as the dust settled. She could finally see to shoot. She took down the first man who thought he could reach her before she let loose her arrow. Kagome was only a dozen paces away, jumping over a soldier she had apparently just killed, to engage the next as he ran toward her. Taka reached behind and felt nothing but empty space. "Fuck." Her remaining arrows—she knew there had to be at least several more—had scattered when she fell from the blast. The next man was upon her, and she crouched and slammed the end of her bow into his gut, then brought it down hard against the back of his head. She tossed her bow aside and took her knife from its sheath at her waist, cutting his throat before he could rise. While she was simply happy to have any weapon at all, a knife against a sword was not the match-up she preferred, and she stooped to pry the sword from the dying man's hand.

"Taka! Watch out!"

Taka looked up to see a soldier barreling down on her, sword raised and ready to strike. The sick realization that she was moments away from being hacked apart seemed to pause time and steal her breath. Her eyes squeezed shut involuntarily, not wanting to witness the deathblow, but it never came. Suddenly Kagome was in front of her, stance set and sword crossed in front of her body, ready to defend. She took her time instead of killing him immediately, providing Taka an opportunity to get out of harm's way.

"That blast…are there miko with them?" Taka gasped as she grabbed the few unbroken arrows near her and retrieved the bow. It did not appear to have suffered much damage from being used in a manner beyond its original function.

Kagome gave her a hand up and flicked blood from her sword. "I don't know…if they aren't though..." She hated to even think that Ningen had brought kayaku into Youkai territory. She pointed to the lone soldier left on the impromptu battlefield, running toward the bamboo forest. "He's getting away."

Taka took aim and watched as her arrow found its mark and the man crashed heavily to the ground, yelling a strangled cry, "Now!"

If Taka had felt that time ceased when her death seemed imminent minutes before, the next moments went so quickly, she felt as though everything was happening at once. She would reflect on them over the next days, tormenting herself about how things should have gone differently.

Taka pointed to an area just up ahead on the edge of the forest, where two more soldiers stood. Kagome immediately recognized the object in the hand of one and realized that the other carried a small, lit torch. "Kayaku," she whispered. "Run. It's me they're after."

"I can take him." Taka raised her bow with tired, leaden arms and fired. They waited for the shot to connect, but instead of felling one of the men, it stuck fast in a thick bamboo culm, the dull thwack punctuating the fact that she had missed. "Go, Kagome," she said. She aimed again, aware that her friend had not left her side, and let her last arrow fly. The man holding the torch dropped to his knees, his hands clutching at the shaft protruding from his stomach, but not before the other was able to light the rope that dangled from the metal tube.

"No!" Kagome screamed. Taka managed to summoned her strength and throw her knife toward the forest, just as Kagome pushed her out of the way. A flash came from the direction of the forest, followed by a nondescript loudness that echoed through countryside. Taka landed and put her arms over her head. For a brief moment, she thought nothing more would happen, that they were done, but then the ground around her shook and they were enveloped in a mass of dirt and debris.

Taka waited for the world to stop spinning before attempting to sit. She braced her hands against the earth and forced herself up. When the smoke cleared at the forest edge, Taka saw the Ningen soldier slumped against a tree, her knife jutting from his chest. "I don't believe it…" She turned her attention to Kagome, struggling to get up, an arm's length away. "Are you okay?"

"No…I'm hit," she said through labored breaths.

"Kagome!" Taka helped her to sit and her eyes were instantly drawn to the dark stain spreading on Kagome's brown clothes. The two women traded glances heavy with fear.

Kagome felt a sneaky dull pain radiating from her right side, a sensation that her body had weakened and was compromised, that she was not whole. She had been injured frequently enough to know that it was bad, but they had more immediate concerns for their survival. "The last soldier?"

"Dead."

Kagome sighed with relief and lay back, wincing as she lifted her bulky shirt. She was alarmed at how wet and sticky it already was. She couldn't see, but Taka's gasp made her heart race. "How ugly is it?"

"Honestly?" Taka said, trying to maintain calm in her voice as she eased the waist of Kagome's pants over her hip to get a better look. "I don't know. I've never seen this kind of wound before." There were three holes, a color of red so dark as to appear black, in Kagome's side. Each streamed blood, but none seemed imminently fatal. Taka was a more than competent healer, and she was comfortable assessing battle injuries. These are no different than deep puncture wounds, she told herself. She took off her outer coat and pressed the sleeve to the lowest, most heavily bleeding wound. She took Kagome's hand and laid it over the cloth lump. "Can you press, even if it hurts?"

Kagome answered by following instructions, worry and pain twisting her features. She willed herself not to think about how close the hand was to her womb.

"I don't know what I'm doing, so I am going to treat the least scary wound first." Taka first gathered handfuls of clean snow and bathed her skin, washing away the blood and hoping the cold would numb some of the pain. She took Kagome's knife from her pack and gently prodded the wound with the tip, trying to ignore Kagome's gritted teeth and sharp intake of breath. A pea-sized piece of metal was buried under the top layers of skin, right on her lowest floating rib. Taka decided, because it was only a shallow flesh wound, the hit must have been from a glancing blow. She shuddered to think of the damage it would have done if they had been closer. The metal ball slid out with little fuss, followed by a small trickle of blood. Taka laid three pink-glowing fingers on the area and waited for the flow to stop and the skin underneath to knit together. "One down," she said with a heart-felt smile._ I can do this_.

"One down," Kagome echoed. Other than Gina, there was no one she trusted more than Taka to treat serious injuries, but that didn't change the fact that they were in the middle of hostile territory with no supplies and the afternoon sun sinking quickly.

Taka moved on to the next wound, two inches below the first. This metal ball was lodged deeper, but she was still able to use the tip of Kagome's knife to coax it up and out, without further damaging the skin and muscle underneath. Once she got the bleeding to stop, she moved on…to the wound that would require the most expertise, the most luck. It was low, on the right side of her belly, close to her hip. She gently pulled the coat sleeve away to expose the ravaged skin. She used the snow to cleanse the blood, and her heart sank at what she saw. Blood pooled up from the hole almost immediately—it was deep and dangerous. And there was no way she could treat it here.

"Taka," Kagome whispered, her eyes shut tight, "the babe?"

"I don't know." Taka blinked back tears. "I'm more worried about how close it is to your groin. Can't have you bleeding out on me." She said it lightly, trying to imply that that would never happen, but she had seen too many people die from blood loss due to injuries to that area of the body. She just hoped kayaku caused less inner damage than a sword stroke. She made a single, short attempt at extricating the metal. Right away she could see it would be no good. "Kagome, this one is too deep. I can't get to it without cutting you more, and this knife it simply too big for such delicate surgery. Not to mention without suture string and a needle, I don't dare. The best I can do is to seal the top layers of skin and get it out when we make it to the Western stronghold. Do you think you can go on?"

Kagome nodded. She trusted Taka to tell her the truth and felt mild relief that things may still turn out okay. If only getting to the stronghold were an easy task; they could still be attacked at any moment by any of the many people who wanted her dead, Kagome would not be able to travel as quickly and they would be fighting against the time it took for infection to set it, and there was always the possibility that the weather could become hostile. She felt sick—now that they were so close to their goal, they were dependent on the whims of fate. The warmth of Taka's hands as her miko energy flowed from them and repaired her flesh went far in relaxing her. After several minutes, Taka pulled Kaogme's shirt back down and sat back, tired from the concentrated use of her powers. Kagome took her hand and squeezed. "Thanks. I'll be okay."

"Kagome, this is my fault," Taka said, her emotions coming perilously close to the surface. "If I hadn't missed with my first arrow—"

"Stop. If you hadn't spotted them, we'd probably both be dead right now." She carefully rose to her feet, then lifted her shirt to check that the bleeding wouldn't start again. The most painful part was her ribs, which she thought had perhaps been broken because drawing even a short breath was agony. "We need to fill our waterskins and find shelter before nightfall."

Taka glanced at the dozen or more dead Ningen and Youkai lying on the ground around them. "Let's go a little farther upstream. I can't breathe here." Taka washed and dried Kagome's knife before returning it to her. "I've got to go get mine. I still can't believe I hit that soldier."

Kagome's short laugh was cut off by the pain in her side. "You always had remarkable aim and the strongest throwing arm at the Sisterhood."

"Hmmm." Taka hated herself for missing the first shot. She should have been able to kill both men before they could use kayaku.

"Taka…" Kagome said, as if she could read her friend's mind. "I don't know how heavy it is, but can you get the weapon when you go back for your knife? If I don't make it…don't look at me that way, I fully intend on making it there alive…you can give it to the Youkai so maybe they can learn to defend against it. It may be the last chance we have to preserve the peace."

Taka knew better than to argue, though she would have preferred to stay far away from the Ningen weapon. "Always thinking of the big picture? Never of yourself?"

Kagome's shoulders sagged, and she came close to crying. There was so much riding on their success, the very fragile peace that could change history and save countless lives. She suddenly felt exhausted and burdened and torn apart. "I have to."

Taka gently hugged her. "Right now, I want you to be entirely selfish. Think only of you and your survival. Promise?" She felt Kagome nod and heard her sniff back tears. "I'm going to go get my knife and that evil…thing. Then we'll find a safe place to sleep."

The women smiled reassurance at each other before Taka turned and sprinted in the direction of the forest. Kagome's smile faded as she looked downstream at the carnage. How long, she wondered, before carrion birds circled the sky and drew attention to the strange scene of devastation?


	50. Tragedy

Lady Inoue knocked softly on the door to General Inutaisho's study and waited for a reply. A scroll came from the House of the North, and she decided to go straight to Sesshoumaru with it, rather than call a meeting of the entire group of Advisors. He wasn't at the training grounds, and Gina told her that he had already been to visit his father that morning, so Lady Inoue found herself in the quarters of the Lord of the West—rooms that felt empty and lifeless, despite the fact that Sesshoumaru had moved his residence there. The General had the type of commanding presence that his absence seemed to suck most of the vitality out of the manor. Hearing an indistinct response, she slid the door open. Sesshoumaru was with Lord Sato, both staring at a map of the West that lay spread out on a low table.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, "I've just received a letter from Lady Nekoko. She writes that a number of dead boar Youkai and Ningen were found on their land, on the narrow strip that runs in between the neutral territory and the West."

Sesshoumaru looked up sharply. "Did she provide any details?"

"There were eight Ningen, all men, and eleven Youkai. It appears they encountered each other and fought; there were no wounded survivors among the dead."

"Who were the Ningen? Soldiers?"

"Probably. Nekoko wrote that they were armed with swords and attired in similar clothes. However they had no insignia indicating under whose command they were acting."

Sesshoumaru was silent, a slight nod of his head showing his wish for Lady Inoue to continue.

"There was damage to the area, shattered rocks and scarred ground, that could possibly have been done by a miko. And several of both Youkai and Ningen were killed with arrows, but there was no bow recovered at the scene."

"We have been expecting a report of Kagome's arrival in Youkai territory for days," Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully. "However I cannot account for why she would be accompanied by Ningen soldiers. Nothing in the letter from the Council mentioned that she had acquired assistance."

"I hesitate to theorize," Lord Sato said, "but perhaps Kagome hired a band of Ningen mercenaries to escort her into Youkai territory. The group of them stumbled into the boar Youkai, who are known for blindly attacking anyone they cross, and Kagome escaped."

"We of course have no evidence of this and no way to know if there were other survivors." Lady Inoue shook her head in confusion. "I just don't know. If some of the Ningen men were killed with arrows…I'm not sure what that means. Boar Youkai don't use bows. If she did hire mercenaries, is she ruthless enough to kill her bodyguards once they had successfully reached Youkai territory?" Lord Sato's look of incredulity made her instantly regret her words.

"I think she has proven herself as more than ruthless already," Sato muttered, an image of his mortally wounded son flashing before his eyes.

"Did the message say when this happened?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They were found yesterday, and Nekoko said the bodies had been there two days at the most. Three days ago there was significant snowfall. The dead only had on them a light dusting."

"That area…it is a two day journey from here."

"Roughly," Lady Inoue agreed.

Sesshoumaru had been roused from sleep that night by an intense constricting in his chest. He thought at first it was a particularly vivid dream. For the past weeks at night, asleep, he forgot the present and escaped into a dreamscape, one where Kagome didn't have blood on her hands and he had never stopped trusting her. It was part refuge and part torture, because cruel morning would return and he would wake to reality, a dying father and a stack of letters that read like her guilty verdict. When he realized it was not a dream, the truth of the source became apparent—she was close. All morning the sensation of his shared Youki returning became stronger. He buried his desire to go and search for her and stayed focused on his duties, protecting the stronghold and his father. "I think it is safe to assume that Kagome was involved in whatever transpired between the boar Youkai and the Ningen men. The most logical route between the Shrine of the Miko Sisterhood and Western lands goes right through that area. The incident took place two or three days ago, and it is two-day walk away. She is in Western land now, very close. I can feel her. She will come today. I've already talked to Kouga and told him to be prepared."

He had told Kouga to ready the troops for her arrival, but they were to let her pass and under no circumstances were any of them to engage her in battle. He wanted her to reach him alive. This was his revenge to take.

Lady Inoue took her leave and went to find Seiobo. It seemed this day, for good or ill, would see the final resolution of the tragedy that began on the day of the hunt.

XXXXX

Kagome had known since the second day after the attack that her best hope of staying alive was to part from Taka and send her to Gina.

The first day had been blessedly uneventful. They were able to hunt with ease and replenish their food; they saw no other Youkai; the snow that began to fall proved to be only flurries; apart from a horribly bruised and tender area on her lower rib cage, Kagome's wounds did not keep her from being able to walk at a brisk pace and join in hunting. The second day was a lesson in how events can sour and what is bright can quickly dull. The bruising that made breathing difficult was now the least of Kagome's worries. The lowest wound, the one with that hateful ball of metal embedded under skin and out of reach, had turned red and angry and swollen during the night. She examined it at midday and was alarmed at how the swelling made the flesh Taka had sealed appear to be barely holding together. As the day wore on, she began to feel hot and sweaty, then so cold she shivered uncontrollably. In direct opposition to the desire to rest was her need to get to the manor's infirmary to clean out the wound and remove the last piece of metal. As soon as possible. Taka tried to draw the pain away with her miko powers, and it helped, but both knew it was a temporary fix.

The morning of the third day, Kagome felt the pull of Sesshoumaru's Youki like a physical presence grabbing her, insistent and comforting. Instead of the shadow connection she had clung to while she was gone, this held her soul with warm, solid fingers and gave her hope. Surely he must feel it too, she thought—the sense of belonging to each other, of needing completion. She wondered if it tempered his anger…or if it increased and inflamed his resentment. After a couple hours of walking, the hill on which the stronghold stood appeared visible through the snow-covered pines. Her heart rose with a sudden pang of missing her home, then deflated when she remembered the inhabitants inside believed her capable of treason and murder.

Taka could tell her friend's agitation was eating her. All that morning, they sensed Youkai everywhere, but no one came close or tried to prevent them from traveling. She felt like they were walking into a trap. "Kagome, are you okay? Do you want me to try to heal you again?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. She purposely did not tell Taka about her plan until the hill was in sight. There was no way she, well aware that the wound was becoming infected, would consent to splitting up, and Kagome did not want her to have extra time to try to talk her out of it. "Taka, there's a cave up ahead about a quarter mile. In it is a tunnel, a hidden entrance into the stronghold. I want us to separate and you to go through it."

Taka's shock lasted only a moment. "Kagome—"

"Taka," she interrupted, "the guards are on their way; of that I have no doubt. Sesshoumaru must know I'm close, and based on what the boar Youkai said, though I have no idea how, they've probably been expecting us this entire time. We can stand against a small group, but I have fought with the troops here. They are well trained, and I am afraid we cannot win if they engage us. You only have two arrows left after hunting, and a knife won't do much pitted against a sword. I…I'm compromised at best."

"Exactly." Taka couldn't believe she was serious. "Kagome, this is nonsense. I am not going to leave you alone to face soldiers who think you are responsible for the death of their comrades."

"If they see two of us, they will most certainly be tempted to fight. If I'm alone, I'll be seen as less of a threat. My best chance at reaching Sesshoumaru is if I am by myself. I can handle the Youkai guards. Sesshoumaru…I don't know what to expect. If I can talk to him, he will know that I'm telling the truth. In case I don't make it, you can still take General Miyamoto's letters and show them that Ningen don't want War. You can expose Okuri, give them kayaku, and make sure the peace will continue."

Taka searched Kagome's face. For as long as they'd known each other, Taka recognized in Kagome an instinct for self-preservation that was at odds with her desire to take on the burden of responsibility for other's safety. When she learned of her history, it made perfect sense. "You are not your father," she said gently. "You don't need to become a sacrifice. I am not going to abandon you to die here while I deliver papers."

"I don't plan on dying. We both know that this wound is getting more dangerous for me by the hour. My best chance is for you to sneak in and find Gina. She will listen to reason. You can trust her. Tell her I've been injured and I need help." Kagome pulled her map of the manor and stronghold from her belted pack. She pointed on the worn, creased paper the path to get to the infirmary. "The tunnel comes out here, in a storeroom. It used to be heavily guarded, but they decreased the guard to a check once a day. I don't think that would have changed. Fortunately the way to the infirmary is fairly straightforward…the manor tends to sprawl." She pressed the map into Taka's hand. "Stash kayaku in the cave and light your tinder. There are sticks inside; make sure you grab several. The climb is about a half mile, difficult in spots. You should be able to reach the outlet in twenty minutes."

"Clearly you've thought this through."

"I have. And you don't have a choice."

"Come with me."

"I can't. I need to walk through the gates and show them I have nothing to hide." She smiled ruefully. "And I don't think I can manage the climb through the tunnel. It's steep. Far steeper than the hill in front of us and I already dread marching up it with my side feeling like it's about to split open."

Taka hugged her tightly. "How did you talk me into this?"

"You know I'm right," Kagome said, returning the embrace. "Go. Find Gina. She's tall and beautiful and usually wears her white hair in a single plait. She should be in the infirmary and if she's not, her quarters are nearby."

"Kagome." She sighed, full of misgivings. "Are you sure he'll not kill you on sight?"

"I am not sure of anything. But if I can speak with him, he will be able to tell I'm not lying. This is our best chance. I promise."

"I trust you."

"I trust you. And Taka, try not to kill anyone."

XXXXX

After they parted, Kagome felt completely isolated and alone. The forest was eerily quiet, no sound but for her ragged breathing and the crunch of snow under her feet. She stopped to catch her breath and realized she was standing directly in front of the spot of the massacre. Snow had fallen, many times, but nothing could hide the blackened trees and the small, upright stone markers, monuments to the fallen. Nothing could mask the face of death and destruction. There were two halves to the whole that brought this evil. One was a monstrous ambition to annihilate an entire race; the other was a petty obsession with family politics. Kagome could almost see General Inutaisho, lying hurt on the side of the road, and she wanted to feel anger. Anger to give her strength and resolve…but as the memories of the ambush assaulted her, her helplessness as those she had befriended were killed, all she felt was sadness. She prayed Taka would find Gina easily and they could spread the word of her innocence.

A short distance later, her path was blocked by a group of guards, swords drawn. Kouga led them.

"On Lord Sesshoumaru's orders," he called out, "we are to let you pass."

Kagome cringed at the coldness in Kouga's voice. She could do nothing but nod and walk, upright and proud, ignoring the throbbing pain radiating from her hip.

XXXXX

Taka paused at the top of the tunnel and extinguished her torch, hoping no one heard her heaving breaths. Between the steep incline and the acrid smoke, she felt like her lungs were on fire. Fortunately the barricade was simple, thin planks of wood. She shouldered her way through and briefly closed her eyes to thank the gods that the storeroom in which she found herself was deserted. She looked at Kagome's map, grinning at the meticulous labeling. Kagome had always done well in cartography class. It appeared the path from where she was to where she wanted to be took her through an area of residences and gardens. She was glad that she would not have to cross large, open spaces and would be able to hide behind buildings, but the likelihood of reaching the manor and the infirmary without being seen was nonexistent.

Taka tentatively opened the door and took a step out. She went down the corridor to the exit outside and, once her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, scanned the surrounding area. There were Youkai milling about, busy with the tasks of daily life. No one noticed her yet, and she was seized by a wish to be attired in dull-colored clothing or at least something other than the red and white that miko traditionally wore. She took a deep breath and sprinted to the nearest house. She crouched down in the shadows and waited. There was no shout of alarm, no sign she had been seen. She ran to the next building. Still no sounds other than chatter of conversation.

She darted out again, her sights on the next building, a bit farther away, but almost immediately knocked into a Youkai servant carrying a load of laundry. The Youkai began to apologize then stopped and gaped. Taka turned and ran as fast as she could. There was no longer any point in stealth; speed was most important. She heard the servant begin to yell, and suddenly all attention was on her.

It didn't take long for a pair of Youkai guards to come to investigate the commotion. She didn't give them a chance to figure out the cause. Before they could talk to anyone, she hit the nearest one in the chest with a pink-glowing hand. Not enough to kill, the blast of miko energy nonetheless made him collapse like a heap of rags. She swept the legs of the other guard before the first hit the ground, then kicked him hard in the temple. Everywhere screams erupted. Taka briefly considered grabbing a sword but didn't. Knowing more guards were imminent, the few seconds it would take were too precious to spend. She hurried toward the back of the huge manor house, where the map showed the infirmary location.

She slowed as she approached; the place was well guarded. The soldiers didn't seem to be aware of her presence, and she decided to attack before anyone alerted them. Right now surprise was her main advantage, one she was not about to let go to waste. She charged at the first pair, again using her powers to incapacitate them. Their fellow soldiers were far more prepared, and within seconds they all had drawn their weapons and were rushing toward her. Taka smiled—she excelled at combat in close quarters and, since she had been put in charge of training the youngest miko in sparring, hadn't been able to fight with the intent of rendering an opponent unconscious in quite some time. The first Youkai to attack was armed with a spear and seemed confident that she wouldn't get near enough to use her powers. She crept away, drawing him in, until she felt a wall against her back. As he lunged, she spun away, then grabbed the spear and pulled, using his forward motion to force his head into the wall. He sank to the ground. Taka, holding the spear facing the wrong way so she didn't cause any permanent injury, was ready for the next soldier. She made him drop his sword with a shattering blow to his forearm, then slammed the blunt end of the spear into his ribcage. The other soldiers were dealt with in a similar fashion until they were lying silent or groaning and she was able to gain entrance to the infirmary.

Once inside, she saw more guards, though fewer in number than the group outside. The fight was brief and brutal. Just as she brought the last to his knees, a door slid open and a tall female Youkai appeared, looking angry and annoyed.

"You do realize this is not the arena—" Gina saw unconscious Youkai littering the floor and a Ningen woman standing over them, sword in hand, and froze. General Inutaisho's private room was to her left, and at the moment she was the only thing that kept him safe. She slowly backed up, hoping the miko would follow her into the main part of the infirmary where she had knives and pots of boiling water and other things that she could use to fight and buy time until more guards came.

Taka bent down and placed the pilfered sword on the floor. "Gina?"

Gina let the shock wash over her, then shook her head to clear it. "Did you just say my name?"

Taka straightened and nodded with as much vigor as her exhausted state would allow. "I've come with Kagome. She's innocent. She said you would listen to me."

"Holy hell. Quickly, come in before more guards arrive."

XXXXX

Kagome passed through the stronghold gates. Everywhere Youkai whom she knew and she trained with were staring at her with hatred in their eyes. She expected this—Okuri was masterful in the orchestration of his plan—but it still hurt her deeply to witness the contempt. She kept walking, head held high, past buildings and through the inner wall, until she entered the main courtyard. On the far side stood Sesshoumaru, regal and deadly. She had longed for their reunion for more than a month; a longing that nurtured and sustained her hope for escape. And now he wanted to kill her.

Sesshoumaru fought his instincts to run to her side. Instead he stayed still and observed her. She looked different—her hair was short and there were dark hollows carved in her cheeks and under her eyes. What alarmed him was her smell. Beneath the odor of dried blood and sweat, her essence had changed. She was a different person than the one he knew. The hilt of his father's sword however, he recognized immediately. She did take it. His anger flared. "Come to kill him with his own sword?"

Kagome lifted her chin and steeled herself, willing her voice to sound confident. "I have come to clear my name," she announced to the assembled throng. "And I act as an emissary from the Council of Great Families. I have papers to prove that Ningen want peace."

"I have the bodies of Youkai you murdered rotting in the ground," Sesshoumaru said. "We received word from the Council days ago that you were coming to take care of your…unfinished work. Any papers you have are worth nothing."

Kagome swayed where she stood, beset by confusion. _The Council_? Had Miyamoto betrayed her? She shook her head in protest. "I didn't do this. I was set up from the start. You know me. You know I would never—"

"Liar. You don't even smell the same."

Kagome's world began to shrink; she felt sick and trapped. She had been certain that because he could sense deception he would know she was speaking the truth. She thought if she could make it this far, she would be safe. Sesshoumaru began to advance toward her, and she understood the reason he was so feared by everyone. His Youki, now completely revealed, surged with fury and uncontained power. Clearly she was anything but safe.

XXXXX

Gina ushered Taka into the storage area of the infirmary. "Where is Kagome now? I was told this morning that she was close by."

Taka was relieved that Kagome was correct about Gina, that she would be an ally. "She's on her way. But I'm terrified that they won't listen to her. She's innocent. We need to go and make sure they don't kill her before she can tell them what really happened."

"Why aren't you with her?" Gina noticed that the miko had blood flowing from a gash in her arm. "You're hurt. Let me see."

Taka shrugged her off. Gina did not understand the urgency of the situation. "I'm fine," she said, her voice becoming frantic. "Kagome showed me a secret tunnel. She thought if we were together, the guards would attack us. So we separated. She may even be here by now. And she's hurt. We encountered Kurono and Akagawa's soldiers a few days ago, and they used kayaku. She was hit."

"Kayaku," Gina echoed as the color drained from her face.

"Yes." Finally they were getting somewhere. "One of her wounds is infected. She needs help. Badly. We know that everyone here thinks she tried to assassinate her father-in-law. I'm afraid they won't believe her. She's not in any condition to fight and needs to have her wound tended immediately. And…she's pregnant." It was not her news to share, but Taka thought it was important for Gina to know how dire the situation was.

"Oh good gods," Gina said, grabbing the miko's hand and pulling her toward the door. "We need to get Seiobo. She can stop this."

As they began to hurry toward the Lady of the West's quarters, an alarm bell sounded. Neither knew if it was because of Taka's presence or because Kagome was spotted, but it hardly mattered. They were racing against time just the same.

XXXXX

"Surrender now," Sesshoumaru said as he neared, "and, with respect to your rank and position, I can promise a quick death. A death you did not allow your victims."

Panic edged Kagome's voice. "No. No. I didn't. I wouldn't." She looked around; there were no sympathetic faces, only hardness and hatred. "I can prove it if you give me a chance to speak." He stopped, and she sighed with shaky breaths. "There was a plot—"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Everyone turned to the guard who had run into the yard. "My Lord! A miko has been spotted in the manor. She came in through the tunnel. She killed several already and was seen going in the direction of the manor."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he faced her again. "You actually presented yourself as a decoy while your accomplice murders an injured, unarmed Youkai?" He drew his sword. "I knew your were treacherous, Higurashi. But I thought you still had a shred of honor as your father's daughter." He continued his advance.

"No! If anyone died, it was an accident! Sesshoumaru, I don't want to fight you!"

"But you will."

Kagome unsheathed the sword at her belt. She had no choice but to fight to defend herself.

XXXXX

Lady Seiobo and Lady Inoue were watching the unfolding scene in the courtyard through a window. Seiobo turned away when swords were drawn, unable to look. The idea of a Youkai male killing his mate, regardless what she had done, was so contradictory to their instincts and family bonds as to be an abomination. She hated that her son was forced to act as executioner and loathed herself for arranging the match in the first place.

Lady Inoue took her hands. "It will be over soon."

"Seiobo!" Gina's shout interrupted them as she burst into the room. "Masako. Aunt. We have to stop them."

Lady Seiobo thought at first that Gina, stubbornly refusing to relent on her belief in Kagome's innocence, was merely insistent on interfering with Sesshoumaru's justice. Then she saw the Ningen woman dressed in miko clothing with her. "What is going on?"

"It's a mistake. Kagome didn't do anything wrong." Gina looked at Taka. "Tell her what you told me on the way here."

Taka saw over the Taiyoukais' shoulders the fight about to take place in the courtyard. "Oh, gods no!" she cried. "She was kidnapped and framed. She didn't kill anyone." Her breaths came in ragged gasps. "It was Okuri. He planned it all with the help of Kurono and Akagawa. We can prove it. But we can't let her die!"

Seiobo was not the type of Youkai to believe something or someone automatically. Evidence was necessary, as was careful consideration. But she believed the miko as soon as the name Okuri was uttered. "No," she said, more a prayer than a protestation. She had to stop them. If she screamed out the window, no one would hear; they were too far away and the noise in the yard too great. She lifted her skirts and ran from the room. She had to save Kagome, her daughter whom she had wronged by believing falsehoods, no matter how damning. She had to stop her son from killing his innocent mate, a deed that would forever taint and shame him. She had to save Kagome.

XXXXX

Kagome barely had enough time to raise her sword to deflect the blow that descended on her. She jumped back and called on all her reserves of her powers to give her strength. The irony of the situation cruelly tickled. She had wanted so badly to test herself against him; these circumstances exposed the sick humor of fate. Sesshoumaru struck again, this time with much less success—the sword in her hand now glowed pink with the added energy.

"You think you can stand against me?" he asked, taunting.

"Sesshoumaru, please let me talk." She retreated to a far corner of the yard, careful not to get too close to Youkai who would try to sabotage her.

"Talk." He followed her like a predator, slow and sure. "Did you let any of the Youkai you butchered beg for mercy?" He moved fast, and she countered, then landed a foot to his rib cage, forcing him back a half-step.

Kagome forgot Taka; she forgot about hope to convince them without bloodshed. The only thing on her mind was survival. She was ready for his next attack. He came at her and she met his sword, the loud metal clang reverberating, showing that she was not going to die without a fight.

He scowled at her defiance. His instincts to protect her warred with his duty to carry out justice. His Youki called on him to shelter her from danger, but that base need was eclipsed by thoughts of his father lying in the infirmary, wasting away more each day, by thoughts of his mother crying at her mate's bedside, imploring him to wake, whispering her desire to die with him. "Let's end this now."

Kagome had enough time to put up a barrier before the blinding whip of light that flowed from his hand crashed down upon her. The force threw her against a large gingko, shattering the barrier. Kagome felt the wound at her side erupt in blinding pain as she slid down the trunk to the ground. The packed snow beneath her face was cold and hard, but it calmed the blood pounding in her ears and she was tempted to lie still and give up. _Move_, she told herself. She opened her eyes. The General's sword was two feet away. She could at least use it for defense until Taka came. She crawled, awkward and broken, until her fingers brushed the hilt. Just as she touched it, a booted foot stopped her hand and pressed down. Kagome felt the bones in her hand snap, but the pain barely registered. She looked up. Sesshoumaru towered over her, his silhouette black against the bright sky. He raised his sword, poised to strike. "Wait. I'm…" Kagome lowered her head and let the blissful darkness claim her.

XXXXX

Seiobo ran into the courtyard in time to see Sesshoumaru raise his sword to deliver the death blow. "Sesshoumaru!" She threw her body on Kagome's to shield her. "For the love of all things sacred, stop!"

Sesshoumaru pulled up at the last second. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Before he had his answer, Gina and Taka arrived.

"Thank the gods," Gina muttered as she and Taka gently turned Kagome on her back.

Taka laid her head against Kagome's chest. "She lives," she said. "Unconscious but alive."

Gina's smile faded. Kagome's belly and upper legs were dark with blood. "Oh no. She's miscarrying."

"I don't know. She may be," Taka said, lifting Kagome's shirt. Her heart sank to see all the blood. She placed her hands over the wound and concentrated to stop the bleeding. She barely had any powers left. "Her wound has reopened. I've staunched the flow for now, but we need to get her to the infirmary."

"_She's pregnant_?" Seiobo said. She couldn't begin to fathom the magnitude of the tragedy they faced. Pregnant. If her son had killed his mate carrying their child, he would never, ever forgive himself. She rose to her feet and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was numb with shock. "You heard the miko. Kagome needs to be brought to the infirmary." Taking charge was second nature for the Lady of the West. She scanned the crowd and settled on Kouga. "Find dear Lord Okuri and detain him. He's responsible for all of this." She then turned to Lord Sato. "Call the Advisors together. Apparently we have not only a murderous snake in our midst, but a treasonous one as well. Okuri is in league with the Ningen generals. I'll bring the miko to tell us what she knows as soon as Kagome has been stabilized." Seiobo watched as Sesshoumaru carefully picked Kagome up; she prayed that more misfortune was not about to befall the House of the West.


	51. Truth

Sesshoumaru rushed into the manor, holding Kagome with care so his quick movements would not further aggravate her wound. He ignored the looks of shock and horror on the faces of the Youkai nobles and servants within; they would find out about the events of the day soon enough. He made his way directly to the infirmary where half a dozen soldiers, the elite guards he had handpicked to protect his father, lay on the floor in varying states of injury and consciousness. He frowned at them. "Taken out by a lone Ningen woman?"

The most lucid guard, who had been helping another to rise to his feet, jumped up to attention. "My Lord," he said, bowing low, "we—"

"Have you checked on my father?"

The guard straightened. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Kagome, unconscious and bloody in his lord's arms, but he answered the question with the discipline that had been instilled in him. "General Inutaisho is unharmed."

"Permit no one to enter his room, save Lady Gina, myself, and the Lady of the West. If Lord Okuri is spotted, he is to be arrested immediately."

Sesshoumaru entered the infirmary and laid Kagome on the nearest bed. Her ashen skin tone and the amount of blood soaking her thick clothes were alarming, but he took some bitter comfort in the warmth and nearness of her body after their long separation. The shock he had received in the courtyard minutes before, that they had all been utterly, tragically mistaken, began to wear off. She was alive and with him again, and at that moment, it was the only thing he cared to focus on. He smoothed the damp hair from her face, wishing she would wake so he could tell her how much he had missed her, how sorry he was for fighting her. For the past weeks all his comforting dreams, the dreams that helped him survive the lonely nights, had been wrong. In his dreams, Kagome was innocent; in his dreams, he had known this and welcomed her home.

He leaned in close and inhaled her scent. There, beneath the layers of dirt and blood, he recognized a faint bit of her, calling to him like a song. But it was buried under this new smell. Deeper, earthier, wholly different and unknown. He understood, too late, that the change in her scent was not due to deceit. She had not been lying and had never lied. _Pregnant_. He wondered if that was what she had tried to tell him right before she lost consciousness, and was ashamed to remember how he deaf he had been to her pleas. All available evidence had clearly pointed to her guilt, and now the solid certainty with which he had been forced to act was a moving mass of confusion. Despite the myriad unanswered questions, one thing finally was made certain—Kagome was innocent. He closed his eyes and sighed with the rightness of it. No longer were his instincts to protect her in opposition to his duty as acting leader of the West. In his relief, he felt whole for the first time since the Longest Night.

Fast footsteps approached, and, after the sounds of a brief argument in the corridor, Gina and the miko burst into the room. Sesshoumaru didn't look up; he was expecting they were right behind him.

"Get away from her, you bastard." The words were angry and accusatory, but the voice was soaked with grief and fear.

Sesshoumaru turned to see the miko, her palms glowing with energy, was staring at him with unconcealed hatred.

Gina placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "Taka," she said, "it's alright now."

She didn't back down. "If you hurt her again, I'll kill you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "I won't hurt my own mate."

"Like you didn't hurt her a few minutes ago?" she spat. "Did you not see she was only using defensive techniques? Too blinded by anger to realize that she didn't even want to fight you?" She moved to the other side of Kagome and continued to glare at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled a warning—a low ominous sound that left no room for interpretation.

"Oh for love of the gods," Gina said, immediately interceding. The last thing she needed was a battle between Kagome's fiercely loyal friend and a protective Inuyoukai male. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and pulled. "Sessh," she said with gentle firmness, "it's okay. Come with me."

"No. I'm not leaving her."

"You'll just be in the way here. Kagome is badly injured. Leave us to deal with this. Go help in the search for Okuri." Gina looked at Taka and gestured toward a row of cabinets. "Taka, you'll find the supplies we need over there. I'll be right back."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly allowed himself to be led from the infirmary into the corridor. "Do you trust that miko?" he asked.

"That miko is the reason Kagome isn't dead," Gina said. "She is a trained healer. If I am to save your mate, I need her."

"Gina…how bad is it? The truth."

"I don't know. I haven't even gotten a chance to look, though the amount of blood loss alone has me very concerned. Taka said she was seriously injured a few days ago…an injury from kayaku."

Sesshoumaru felt the truth of his ignorance like a shooting pain; there was so much critical information he didn't know or understand. His relief over her innocence blinded him to the real danger she was facing. Kayaku. He would ask questions later; details right now were unimportant. "Save her."

Gina nodded and managed a grim smile. "Go join the search for Okuri. You will be of greater use looking for him than here worrying."

As much as he hated to leave, he knew she was right. Duty again called, a particularly insistent burden. He left the manor and found Kouga near the courtyard.

XXXXX

"My Lord," Kouga said as Sesshoumaru walked toward him, "there is no sign of Lord Okuri in his quarters, and Lady Azami said she hasn't seen him at all today. You may want to question his servants; they were unwilling to provide more than the simplest of answers."

Commander Endo called to them and ran up. "Lord Sesshoumaru. The Youkai at the aviary said Lord Okuri received a message yesterday from the boar Youkai."

"Boar Youkai," Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully. They had been involved in a deadly skirmish with Ningen at a time when Kagome would have been traveling through the neutral territory. He doubted it was a coincidence. "Has he sent any messages out?" he asked.

"Not in the past few days according to the aviary attendant, but he had been corresponding regularly with the families seeking Lady Azami's hand."

"Send troops to those families and his few remaining sympathizers. Tell them that anyone who opens their doors to him will be considered an accessory to treason and will face execution." He turned to Kouga. "Once word of his betrayal becomes known, no Inu family will shelter him. He's headed to the boar Youkai, if not now then he will be. Go south, toward the winter camp of the Unaffiliated Clans. I'm going to ascertain what those servants know."

Commander Endo nodded curtly and left in the direction of the barracks; Kouga lingered. "You think the evidence this miko has will support Kagome's word against Okuri?"

"My mother and Gina seem to think so, and I have confidence in their judgment more than any." Sesshomaru could only trust that the miko's proof would stand up to scrutiny.

"I confess I'm not surprised at how relieved I am to learn that she's innocent," Kouga said, his voice pensive. "Odd that the innocence of a Ningen woman means more to me than the guilt of another Youkai. Granted," he added with a slight, self-conscious laugh, "I'm talking about Kagome and Okuri…a dove and a serpent." Kouga paused, then asked quietly, "Is she okay? I saw the fight. It didn't appear that you landed a blow, but there was blood everywhere."

"Apparently she had an earlier injury that was reopened. An injury from kayaku. Gina was vague but seemed…optimistic." He hoped this was true and not merely his eagerness to believe everything would be, as in his dreams, life back to normal as soon as Kagome woke. His helplessness and frustration felt stifling, suffocating, and he pitied the servants he was about to question should they be less than completely forthcoming.

Kouga watched Sesshoumaru go back into the manor with a heavy heart. A Youkai, especially an Inuyoukai, assaulting his mate was disgraceful. Now that Kagome's innocence was known and he was no longer defending against an outside threat, Sesshoumaru's fight with her, even if done without realizing the truth, could be considered a violation of Youkai nature, a sacrilege of sorts. Kouga had heard the Gina say the word miscarrying. He recalled his brother's suicide—Kintaro couldn't live with the loss of his mate and their child. He himself still felt the visceral urge to protect Ayame that he first experienced upon learning she carried his pup. What if Kagome did not recover? His lord was strong, but how would that strength stand against a violation of the most primal of Youkai instincts? Kouga did not envy Sesshoumaru's situation.

XXXXX

As Taka walked the labyrinthine corridors of the manor to the meeting hall of the Taiyoukai advisors, she prayed she would be able to hold her frustration in check—so much was dependent on her ability to stay calm and reasoned and convince them to honor Kagome's wish for the peace treaty to continue. She was tired from travel and fighting, had exhausted her powers, and was disheartened by hints of a hot red streak creeping from Kagome's wound. Gina said that her senior assistant would fetch them if there was any change in her condition, but to Taka, every step away from the infirmary felt wrong. She should never have let Kagome separate and go ahead alone, and for everything that had happened since that moment, Taka partially blamed herself.

She glanced at Gina, her escort through the manor. While they worked together to stop Kagome's bleeding, Gina had been receptive and unquestioning to all Taka told her about the conspiracy. She did not strike Taka as a naïve, overly trusting type, and she began to regard Gina as her sole ally at the manor. She gave silent thanks that she had never wavered in her faith in Kagome...unlike the others.

"Please don't judge my cousin too harshly," Gina said, as if she could read Taka's mind. "With the gravity of his father's condition, he was charged with protecting the stronghold at all costs, giving him little choice in how to react. During these past weeks, he was tortured by needing to accept the evidence against her. He really does care deeply for her."

Taka said nothing, her mind too preoccupied with the broken bones in Kagome's hand and the fact that, had the Lady of the West not moved so decisively, Kagome would likely be dead.

"I'm glad you were able to find something that fit," Gina said, a remark about the plain clothes she had been used to seeing on Kagome. After taking care of Kagome's injuries, an experience that necessitated a quick trust in each other and a strange camaraderie, Gina insisted that Taka clean up and change before meeting with the advisors to give testimony. Gina had held on to Kagome's trunk of clothes because she couldn't bear the thought of her friend's possessions being destroyed, and now it seemed a fortunate exercise in sentimentality. "They are a little short but at least they are clean. You, I believe, are taller than a typical Ningen woman."

Growing up, Taka had been self-conscious of her stature, one more thing that set her apart from other girls. The comment however, coming from the tall, beautiful Youkai, was not said in the derisive tone that was usually employed when people brought up her height. "I'm…different from typical Ningen women," she said somewhat cryptically.

Gina wondered what she meant for only a moment. "Ah, here we are, the Advisors Hall."

They entered and took two of the unoccupied seats at the low table.

"Sesshoumaru, aunt." Gina bowed to the highest-ranking Youkai present. "This is Taka Minami."

Sesshoumaru recognized the clothes worn by the miko—they were Kagome's and smelled faintly of her. He had thought her things were long gone and knew he had Gina to thank for skirting his orders to dispose of them. It chafed to see his mate's clothing on another, then he recalled Gina's words, _That miko is the reason Kagome isn't dead_. "We are grateful," Sesshoumaru said to Taka, "for your courage in accompanying Lady Kagome into Youkai territory. Please, consider yourself an honored guest. You may be a miko, our traditional enemy during a time of War, but you have my assurance, as the acting leader of the West, that you are in no danger here."

A general shock registered on most of the faces of the Youkai in the room. They had not yet heard any details of the conspiracy, only allegations that Okuri was involved, and were surprised that Sesshoumaru was apparently so willing to accept this miko's word. They were also used to hearing him speak with formality but rarely with such courteous words.

Taka tried to hide her surprise; his demeanor was entirely changed from their earlier confrontation in the infirmary. He was much more like the reserved, honorable Youkai lord Kagome had so wistfully described to her over the previous days. She bowed to acknowledge her thanks, not yet willing to forgive, then let her gaze quickly dart around the room. The other Taiyoukai were solemn and anxious, not angry or condescending. She would perhaps get a fair hearing after all.

"First," Seiobo said to them, "tell us…how is Kagome?"

Gina took a deep breath. She had found and briefly updated Sesshoumaru before the meeting; the rest of the Youkai needed to know as well. "She lost a significant amount of blood and is fighting infection. Fortunately my supply of herbs is well stocked for this late in the winter. It is best right now to just let her sleep and heal. I expect her to wake soon."

"Thank the gods," Lady Inoue said. "We all wish for her full recovery." Nods and murmurs of relief and agreement followed.

"Lady Gina," Lord Sato said, "there are…rumors."

"Yes," Gina replied. She didn't doubt the nature of those rumors. "She is pregnant. And there was no miscarriage." Gina paused for the monumental news to sink in. The pregnancy of any Taiyoukai, because of decades of declining birth rates, had become a thing of collective joy; that this was to be Sesshoumaru's heir would have meant an occasion for celebration, had the circumstances been different. "I feared she had when I saw the blood, but it was because of an injury she received a few days ago while journeying here. And perhaps now it would be best if Taka were allowed a chance to speak."

Taka softened somewhat when she saw the looks of concern as Gina discussed Kagome. They seemed to genuinely care about her and be willing to accept her innocence. "I'm not sure where to start. I don't know the evidence you have and what misperceptions I need to correct."

"Lady Minami," Lady Inoue began, "what we know…or rather what we understood until recently to be true, is that the Lord of the West was critically injured during a fight with a group of miko the day after our most sacred of celebrations. During this fight, nearly thirty Youkai of varying ages and ranks were killed, most of them unarmed. There was a survivor who told us that Lady Kagome was the instigator of the attack. Her maid showed us her letters, which detailed thoughts of revenge for her own father's killing and her plans to assassinate the General. If I'm not mistaken, you were one of the correspondents."

Taka's brow furrowed with confusion. "Kagome and I wrote many letters back and forth, but they were about her experiences here and life at the Sisterhood. We certainly did not plot a murder."

Lady Inoue waved a servant over and requested that he retrieve the letters from her study. "Please, tell us what you know."

"A little over a month ago, I was at the Miko Sisterhood. We received a message that Kagome was being sought to answer for the crime of attempting to assassinate the Lord of the West. The Council of Great Families had put a price on her head, wanted alive or dead. The Sisterhood was searched and guarded. Two weeks later, we were told that Kagome had been killed. Several days after that, she showed up on the shrine grounds, half frozen.

"When she recovered, she told us that she was a member of a hunting party that had been attacked by a handful of renegade miko and General's Kurono and Akagawa's soldiers. They took her captive and brought her to her family's ancestral estate. Kurono and Akagawa told her that they were working with a Youkai traitor, Lord Okrui, to arrange her kidnapping and the death of the Lord of the West. And he had an accomplice, someone at the manor. They hoped that by framing Kagome for murder, it would kill the peace treaty and provoke you into War."

The servant quickly returned and placed a stack of papers next to Lady Inoue. "Here is the evidence we have. This series of letters clearly documents a revenge plot. Please, take a look at them." She glanced at Sesshoumaru, knowing he would be watching for signs of deception.

Taka scanned through several of the letters. "These are fakes. This one," she took one out of the pile and laid it on the table, "has my name, but this is not my writing. And I have known the rest of the supposed letter writers for years; none of these were written by the women whose signatures are at the bottom. The last one," she held on to the letter Kagome wrote on the Longest Night, "looks like Kagome's writing, but I think it is safe to surmise that, given that these letters are fakes, this one is a forgery."

"My apologies, Lady Minami" said Commander Endo, "but I feel we must have something more solid than your word that the writing is not that of you or your fellow miko."

"Why did you not check them against the real correspondence? We had been writing for weeks and there were many letters."

"These were the only ones found."

Taka gaped, uncomprehending. "I just saw them. They are at the bottom of the trunk of Kagome's clothes." She looked around the room at the bewildered faces with increased frustration. "Didn't you even search her possessions? They were under a few items of clothing, hardly well hidden."

Gina flushed hot and she felt sick. The exonerating evidence had been under her nose all this time? "There is a trunk in my room," she croaked to the errand-running servant. "Find the letters Lady Minami spoke of and bring them here."

Taka pushed forward. Her need to not let her emotions get away from her was equal to wanting to get Kagome's story out into the open. "Kagome said that Kurono and Akagawa wanted her to join them so they would have access to her powers. They even showed her a demonstration of kayaku—"

"Kayaku?" Commander Endo interrupted. "She's seen it?"

Taka nodded, assuaged for the time that they believed her. "They used it to try to sway her mind, show her their power and promising to kill her if she did not comply. She escaped and made her way to the Sisterhood, managing to fake her own death along the way to throw her pursuers off her trail. After she recovered from frostbite, we met with General Miyamoto to inform him of the conspiracies, both the assassination of the leader of the West and Kurono and Akagawa's plot to take over the Council of Great Families using kayaku. Kagome insisted that Miyamoto wait to make a move on Kurono and Akagawa until she had a chance to talk to you. She felt if you discovered that the Council was actively pursuing kayaku that it would further damage the peace treaty. He agreed to give us ten days to convince you cease your escalation of War." Taka took the papers Miyamoto had given Kagome and handed them to Sesshoumaru. "Here is a personal statement from General Miyamoto that Kagome has his support and he was planning to meet with Generals Furuki and Kitabashi and Lady Tokuhoshi to discuss their next step."

"These aren't official Council documents," Sesshoumaru said after briefly reading. He removed a scroll from his shirt. "We received this from the Ningen Council several days ago. It warned us that Kagome was on her way to the Western lands to kill my father."

Taka shook her head violently. "No, Kagome didn't trust Miyamoto to go to the whole Council. Takeo Hino, Kurono's second-in-command, has a seat on it." She glanced at the scroll on the table. "And who is the source of this official Council document? Okashita? If I remember correctly, he was one of the three, including Kurono and Akagawa, who voted against the peace treaty from the outset. I would not consider him a trustworthy source at all."

"Curse the gods," Sesshoumaru muttered, slamming his palm on the table. They had known about Okashita's ties to the Ningen generals, but they hadn't even questioned the veracity of his letter. Sesshoumaru was furious with himself for believing what now, in the cold light of the truth, was a transparent and desperate lie to keep the threads of hatred intact. "Continue where you left off. Please."

Taka took a moment to regain her train of thought, rattled by the flare in the intensity of Sesshoumaru's Youki. She was grateful that they were, at least for the time being, on the same side. "Kagome and I set out the next day. Travel was easy enough until three days ago. Right after crossing from neutral territory into Youkai lands, we were attacked first by boar Youkai and immediately after by a group of Kurono and Akagawa's men. They were armed with kayaku. The weapon shoots small balls of metal at great speed and over a considerable distance. Kagome was hit in three places. Two I was able to get out and stop the bleeding; the third was deep, too deep to reckon with on a battlefield. I did what I could with my miko powers and we resumed our progress, albeit after the second day, when infection began to set in, more slowly."

The servant brought in the letters that Taka mentioned, and Lady Inoue began to read and compare. Taka kept speaking. "This morning," Taka had to think a moment to convince herself that it was still the same day, "when the stronghold was in our sights, Kagome decided to go ahead alone, thinking that the two of us together would appear too threatening. She was sure that if she could talk to you," she was now looking only at Sesshoumaru with an expression as much sad, as hostile, "you would know that she was telling the truth. The whole time we traveled, always on her mind was the peace treaty and preventing War. I told you that Kurono and Akagawa showed her kayaku and what it can do. She has first-hand knowledge of it. After we killed Kurono and Akagawa's men, she had me collect the weapon and bring it with us. I stashed it in the cave she showed me, the one with the tunnel to that storeroom."

"It's here?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"Buried under a pile of leaves and sticks. In addition to the weapon itself, there is a pouch of the metal balls and one of black powder. Kagome thought if she could get it to you, you could learn to defend against it." She stared at the Taiyoukai, her ire reasserting itself. "That act alone should convince you of her innocence." She looked over toward Lady Inoue and challenged, "Your verdict on the letters?"

Lady Inoue had seen enough. The letters contained details about the Miko Sisterhood that only miko would know and made references to things Kagome had written about life at the manor. There was no mention of killing or escape, no mention of her father or an obsession with revenge. "These are genuine, in my opinion. It seems Okuri did indeed have an accomplice, someone who was able to create these," she gestured to the other stack of rumpled papers, "and plant them in Kagome's room. We have been tragically, grievously misled." She glanced back at her servant. "Go find the maid who served Lady Kagome and have her brought to my offices. I believe she was reassigned to the kitchens."

"Apparently Okuri and his accomplice did fine work. You played their game just as they had planned." Taka's hands clenched in tight fists. A part of her was aware that the Youkai were Kurono, Akagawa, and Okuri's victims as well, but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering up to the infirmary where Kagome lay injured. "Whatever the survivor of the attack told you, he was lying. Get him in here and let's see if he has the gall to repeat that slander now."

"That Youkai died of his injuries," Gina said, avoiding Lord Sato's grieved, confused face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a Youkai shouted, breathless as he barreled into the hall. "We just received a message from Kouga. They've picked up Lord Okuri's trail and are hot on his heels."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. He would have a difficult time not killing his traitorous cousin as soon as he saw him. "Go," he said to Commander Endo as the room began to clear, "down to the cave and retrieve what the miko left there." Lady Inoue and Seiobo left together to wait for Kagome's maid to be brought to them. Sesshoumaru held back and addressed Gina and Taka. "I must leave. I'll come straight to the infirmary when I'm able."

"For what it's worth," Taka said to Sesshoumaur's retreating form, "she wanted to return here before she realized she was pregnant." She didn't know if he would view that fact as a cruelty or a kindness.

XXXXX

When Sesshoumaru caught up to Kouga and his troops, they were already making their way back to the stronghold and the sun was rapidly sinking behind the trees. Lord Okuri sat astride a horse, tall and proud despite his bound hands and the half-dozen spears pointed at him.

Kouga rode up to Sesshoumaru and dismounted. "He left yesterday. Slipped out through the main gates with a group of merchants who had been peddling their goods. Roka is the one who found him…said he didn't put up any fight. Unfortunately several of the soldiers still believe Kagome is guilty, never mind what Lady Seiobo says, and answered all his questions before I could tell them to shut their maws." Kouga shook his head, a weak apology. "I'll warn you…he seems strangely satisfied. I thought at first he was happy, once he realized I wasn't going to kill him on the spot. Now though…I think he's looking forward to causing more trouble. He is convinced his actions were justified."

Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks as the rest of the party neared them. "I've heard the evidence for Kagome's innocence. He was working with another Youkai, most likely Akeno Sato."

Kouga swallowed his questions. For now, he was there only to serve Sesshoumaru, even if that meant hauling a corpse back to the stronghold. He pulled Okuri down from his horse and forced him to kneel in front of Sesshoumaru.

"I suppose I don't need to ask you why," Sesshoumaru said. "You've never hidden your desire for revenge against my father."

"Revenge, or justice? It was a brilliant plan, really." Okuri refused to look up at Sesshoumaru, speaking instead to the uninterested snowy ground. "I remove my cousin and your mate, freeing you to take Azami as a bride, like you should have years ago had you done your duty. Too bad my Ningen allies couldn't be relied upon to perform their part. Letting the miko bitch escape…stupid worthless Ningen." Okuri didn't wait for Sesshoumaru to reply. "I knew you'd come to get me yourself. The great Sesshoumaru, most powerful Youkai to ever be born." He stood, slowly and carefully, looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, and smirked. "You should have been my son, not my weak-willed cousin's. The West and Seiobo were promised to me, but Hisashi's prejudices blinded him to my strengths. He thought my family was tainted because of my father's rebellion, but in truth my father was only seeking to give the West a stronger, young ruler."

"Is that what you grew up hearing?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Your father's treasonous, pitiable attempt at usurpation inflated to something admirable? A traitor begets a traitor."

He shook his head. "You all tell yourselves that. I see it as the true loyalty to the House of the West, and many agree with me. Everything I've ever done is for the good of the Inutaisho clan. Your father, for all his glory on the battlefield, is a weak, wavering fool. Willing to compromise. Lacking conviction. He should have killed me years ago, when he had the chance. Look, even now, he cannot decide if he wishes to live or die."

"Your attempts to impugn my father are pointless," Sesshoumaru said. Despite his efforts to remain unaffected by Okuri's naked attempts at goading him, poison dripped unbidden from his claws. It made sibilant noises as it hit and ground and dissolved the snow at their feet. "He's the most powerful Inuyoukai we've ever had as leader of the West and will be known throughout history as the Youkai who stopped the War With No End. You will be merely one more example of madness combined with a lust for power above all else. This alliance has guaranteed you a seat on the losing side of fate." Sesshoumaru glanced at the soldiers on guard. "Have no doubts, he not only tried to kill his kin, one to whom he had sworn fealty, he plotted and conspired with the enemy to frame another." He returned his glare back to Okuri. "You are a treasonous oath-breaker, worse than weak."

"Then slay me now," Okuri challenged. "I can see how much you crave it. You are, at heart, a killer, something you've proven in battle countless times."

"You are wrong about me; you always have been. I am my father's son. I will continue his legacy and end this War."

Okuri laughed, a sound of amused malevolence. "You think that is how the future generations will remember you? The Youkai who brought peace? I'll admit that your sacrifice in mating a loathsome Ningen bitch was noble, but don't you think you will be better known as the Inuyoukai lord who hurt his innocent mate? You can try to deny it, but what I said was true—the desire to kill is part of you. And what was it that I heard…she was expecting your heir? I wonder how eagerly the West will embrace a murderer of a pregnant female as their hero. I may have arranged my cousin's assassination for political motivations, but that it nothing compared to what you did. I broke an oath—you desecrated our most sacred one."

Kouga had been listening with growing agitation and couldn't hear another word. He roughly cuffed him in the back of the head. "Quit your lies, bastard. You are the reason he was put in that position at all. And Lady Kagome is not dead."

"I don't deny I devised the plan," Okuri said, sneering at Kouga before training his gaze back on Sesshoumaru. "But Sesshoumaru, perhaps you should ask yourself if this love you have for the miko is real. How much hate did you feel when you saw her? How much did you hesitate before attacking her? I think you know as well as I that this experiment has run its course and it's time you obeyed nature and not your father's idealism."

"Shut up!" Kouga yelled, again raising his hand to strike.

Sesshoumaru gestured for Kouga to stand down. "There's something I want to know," he said, refusing to acknowledge any of Okuri's assertions. The testimony from the miko was convincing, but there were still blanks he needed filled. "How did you corrupt Akeno?" he asked.

Okuri sighed, a long-drawn attempt to appear bored. Even if he couldn't get Sesshoumaru to react to his barbs, he knew he planted seeds to take root on the fertile ground of Inuyoukai guilt. Even if his plan ultimately failed, he did not intend for his plot to be a total loss. "A few well-placed lies and his own ambition. I promised him Azami, a false promise, I admit. He was most valuable. Pity I had to kill him…a necessary evil."

Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust. "I have nothing more to say to you." He turned to Kouga. "Put him in a solitary cell. Consult with Endo; only those whose loyalty is unquestioned will guard him. I'm going on ahead," he said, turning to leave. "I need to return to Kagome, and I won't waste another moment on this filth." Sesshoumaru sped toward the stronghold; foremost on his mind was his place at his mate's side.

XXXXX

By the time Sesshoumaru had traveled the distance back to the stronghold, the night had grown dark and cold, deepening the shadow of the wall to envelope everything that lay within. While he raced through miles of forest and hills, he wondered if she had awoken yet and how much Gina had told her about the fake letters, the false account of the attack. He thought about making things right, taking her in his arms, holding her and whispering that he loved her and would do anything to earn her forgiveness. But despite his intent on his destination, too loud in his mind were Okuri's words. His fantasies of repairing his relationship with Kagome, full of apologies and affection and thanks, were infected by a sense of shame that weighed on his chest like a stone. He did not doubt that his love for her was real—Okuri was wrong about that—but it didn't change the fact that he hurt her. Telling her how sorry he was and making amends was paramount. After stopping at the barracks to briefly explain to Commander Endo that Okuri was in Kouga's custody and that they should be returning in a few hours, he hurried toward the manor, finally able to rejoin Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru." Gina appeared from behind the largest tree in the courtyard, her face unreadable in the dim light. "I've been waiting for you."

"Have you come to say I told you so?" He approached her and slowed his pace when he saw the dark, swollen crescents beneath her eyes. He hadn't seen her like that since the day, years ago, they all received word that his sister and her newborn had been killed.

"I'm not that cruel."

Gina rarely passed on an opportunity to get under his skin. He was expecting sarcasm, a brow raised in amusement at his discomfort, anything but the soft, haunting tone of empathy in her voice. It was the second sign that something was wrong. He stopped. "What happened?"

"Come with me." Gina gently took his arm and led him into the shadows of the great tree, hoping to shield him from prying eyes. Gossip had been running through the manor like a wild fire, and she knew curiosity would keep many Youkai from respecting their privacy. "I thought we had the infection under control, but then her fever spiked…the redness of her wound spread…she has blood poisoning."

The words echoed. Blood poisoning. They had once been as familiar as amputation—tragedies discussed as happening near the battlefield, not at his home, not to the ones he loved. "What?"

"She's dying, cousin."

"No." Sesshoumaru's denial was automatic and resolute but immediately waned. "Are you certain? Can't the miko use her powers? Kagome stopped Haruto from dying."

"Taka said it doesn't work that way. She can close wounds and mend bones; she can't fix this. Sesshoumaru," Gina said, trying to keep her voice steady, "I've never seen anyone as sick as she is recover."

He stumbled a half-step backward, then straightened, tall and hard. "This is my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," Gina said adamantly. "She received this wound before she arrived."

"Can you honestly tell me that this would have been the result if I hadn't fought her? If she hadn't used so much of her own energy defending herself? She was strong when she walked through the gates. If I had listened and you were able to help her—"

"Stop it," Gina interrupted, on the edge of breaking. She told herself she would wait, that she would not cry until he was back and with Kagome, until she and Taka could hide away and share in their grief. "You're wasting time. We moved her into a private room so you can be with her and say goodbye."

Sesshoumaru retreated further into the shadows. He made the plaintive sound of a wounded dog, a sound Gina thought she would hear forever. "How long?" he asked.

She wanted to tell him there was a chance that she may be fine if she could survive until morning, that she only needed more time, but lying to him was pointless. "I don't think she'll last through the night."

"Gina," he said with forced calm, "thank you. I'll be along in a few minutes." He turned and left the shadows to cross the courtyard, snow stained dark with blood, and headed in the direction of the armory and his only chance to change the crushing unfairness of fate.


	52. Tenseiga

_Sesshoumaru hurried to the quarters of his sister and brother-in-law, tormented by something Kintaro said after the funeral of his mate and their son. 'Tell the gravedigger not to put away his shovel.' He thought at first it was the grief, the emptiness talking, not a real intent to self-harm. But as the day wore on, his need to see his foster brother safe outweighed Kintaro's stated desire to be left alone. As he neared, a weak odor of metal spread through the air and grew denser, liquid and heavy. Sesshoumaru ran, dreading what he knew he would find._

_Kintaro, his best friend and the mate of his beloved sister, lay crumpled on red-soaked tatami mats with his sword hilt jutting out from his ribs. Sesshoumaru crossed the room in a flash and pulled Tenseiga from his belt, anxious for a sign. 'The sword will show you the way,' the revered swordsmith had told him those many years ago, when he had come of age and received it. He had unsheathed Tenseiga for the first time only days before, when they had found his sister and her infant, butchered and cold; they stayed dead though, no matter how he willed Tenseiga to restore them. Now…now it must work, he told himself. A Youkai dead only a few minutes; a Youkai he could not bear to lose. _

_But he felt nothing. No light or sound or sensation. No sign that he would be able to keep even a single one he loved from becoming entrapped in the long, deadly web of War and hate. Kintaro was as much a victim of the murderous Ningen as Sumiko and the pup, and he, Sesshoumaru—in possession of a sword that was meant to heal, to make the dead whole—could do nothing. Too late to prevent death, too late to erase it._

_If only you hadn't left his side._

_If only you had come sooner._

_The accusations tumbled in his mind, adding to the torture of his loss. He was unable to save him. Them. Too late and gripping a useless sword. Tenseiga. Instead of restoring life, it only gave him a brief, false wish of hope that, once he realized the dead would stay dead, only tasted like ash on his tongue._

XXXXX

The infirmary wing housed several private rooms, mainly meant for use by the nobility or Youkai whose injuries necessitated shelter away from the main area. Sesshoumaru strode the length of the corridor and noted the near-absence of guards and few remaining servants. Another reason to thank Gina—she thought enough of his need for privacy to arrange empty halls when he would be passing through. As he walked by his father's room, the sounds of his mother's sobs were quietly audible. His habit, these past weeks, was to go directly to that room, but he went instead to the one next to it. The one he knew where Kagome lay.

The door creaked as he slid it open, a mournful sound that punctuated his grief. Gina and the miko were at Kagome's bedside, shielding her from his sight, but he could smell the sickly sweet stench of mortality in the room. It overpowered the incense and candles that had been placed around the bed, and it hit him like a physical blow. Decades spent on the battlefield taught him there were two different odors of impending death. One was sharp and quick and snuffed after the heart stopped. The other was merciless—it lasted and lingered as the suffering continued, loaded with pain and regret. It was an odor that prompted soldiers to make quick work with their short swords to hasten the end of their comrades. This room was thick with slow death.

Gina stood and went to him. If she noticed the additional sword at his belt, she said nothing. "Is she in pain?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't think so." Gina sighed and her shoulders slumped. "We've given her poppy essence, but there is no way to determine the effect it has." As much as she would have liked to soften the truth, she couldn't lie to him. "Her organs have started shutting down. She hasn't miscarried…probably because the pregnancy is so new or because it is half Youkai and more resilient, but it could happen at any time. I don't know how much feeling or awareness she has. I like to think she is, at least, not in a great deal of pain." Gina searched his face, finding grief and uncharacteristic fear. "Sessh…I'm so very sorry. Taka and I did everything we could, but the infection had spread too far, too quickly. Nothing you did caused this."

His response was a short disagreeing shake of his head.

"I know I can't prevent you from blaming yourself, but for now can you wait and focus on best spending the remaining time with her? Talk to her. Tell her you love her."

"Did she ever wake?" Sesshoumaru hated that her conscious last thought was he was about to execute her. "Were you ever able to tell her I didn't…" He trailed off, not able to articulate his sad, worthless defense.

"No, cousin," Gina said. "I'm sorry. But maybe she can hear you." Gina doubted very much that at this point Kagome was still capable of understanding anything, though she believed that Sesshoumaru talking to her would be beneficial nonetheless. He was not likely to confide in anyone and if he could open up to his unconscious mate, perhaps his burden would lighten. She was worried about the toll this death would take on him, a profound hurt on top of years of many significant losses.

Taka crossed Kagome's hands over her chest, rose to her feet, and joined the two Taiyoukai. "I've finished the miko end-of-life rites. You can be alone with her now." She was too tired to be angry, and the pain in Sesshoumaru's eyes only made her pity him. She had spent the past hours frustrated, then horrified as Kagome's condition worsened. The source of the infection prevented amputation, leaving her and Gina to desperately try every herb combination, every treatment they knew until it became apparent that all their efforts were futile. Now she only wanted to cry and sleep.

Gina gave Sesshoumaru what she hoped was a comforting squeeze of his arm. "We'll be in my quarters, if you need me."

Sesshoumaru waited for the door to close before approaching the low bed. He steeled himself for the worst, but when he saw her, his soul tore apart. Kagome had been bathed—her hair was clean and combed, dirt and blood washed off her skin. She was dressed in a white robe and reclined against a small pile of bolsters and pillows. She looked beautiful, deep in sleep, a light flush on her cheeks brightening her pale, clear face. Upon nearing however, he realized that it was all wrong. There was nothing peaceful about her.

Her breathing was fast and labored, lacking the slow, easy sighs of a sleeping person or the thoughtless respiration of someone awake. Each breath was an ordeal, a battle to be won, and she could only take shallow, quick gasps of air in the face of death. He sank down next to the bed and saw that her hands and chest were mottled and prickled red, as if her blood had sprayed from the inside, staining her flesh, but not rising to the surface. Her right hand, lying over the left, was bandaged and splinted.

The shame of that bandaged hand was overwhelming. She had been down, exhausted, and no longer a threat, but he crushed her hand, cruelly, as she had reached for his father's sword. "Kagome, what have I done to you?" He picked her hand up and felt the delicate bones beneath the cloth wrappings. Even through the cotton barrier, heat from her fever radiated. Her pulse raced but was so weak he could barely feel it. If he hadn't believed Gina when she told him Kagome was going to die, he would have no choice but to accept it now. Guilt pressed down and weighed more than sin. The time for shame, however, was later…now was only for her. He laid her palm against his cheek, and the sleeve of her robe slide down. The amber and lapis bracelet he gave her on Longest Night glinted in the moonlight. Grateful for the tiny, solid sign that she hadn't turned her heart from him, he pulled their braided-hair bracelet, the one she had made and given to him, from his haori where he had kept it against his skin. He slipped it over her hand to rest next to the stone one. The beautiful, resonant symbols of their union now were wrapped in tragedy.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up, cradling her, surprised again at the unnatural, dangerous heat of her body. Afraid that something he did would hasten her death or increase her pain, he handled her carefully. His Youki was still strong in her, brimming with vitality that seemed to mock her frail state. If only it was enough to heal her, to keep her alive. He knew Gina wanted him to talk to her, but all the words that came to mind were woefully inadequate. "Kagome," he whispered into her hair after minutes of silence. "I didn't know. I grew up thinking I was perfect. I didn't know I could be fooled." Once he started, the words flowed like a river, unhurried but unstoppable. "I wanted so much for you to be proved innocent, but my pride would not allow me to admit that believing false evidence was actually a possibility. Okuri was a step ahead of me, playing all of us the whole time." Okuri had Akeno use Kagome's naïve, young maid to plant the incriminating letters. Sesshoumaru thought of Kagome's insistence on being included in the hunt, something that she said Okuri told her was only for males. He did not doubt that Okuri arranged for the Boar Youkai to break up the hunting party, volunteering to remain behind while his father separated with Kagome. He killed Akeno before Sesshoumaru could question him, an act that ensured Akeno's martyr status remained untouched. He most likely arranged for the Boar Youkai to attack Kagome on her journey home. He caused chaos and misery in the House of the West and nearly succeeded in ending a fledgling peace. "You were the one who ruined his plan. We, with over a century of experience in his plotting, did not suspect him, even as he was directly in our sight. It was you, a Ningen, who saved us Youkai." Sesshoumaru smoothed the dark hair on her fiery brow, a gesture he had done so many times it was a reflex—offering her comfort and taking the same from her. "We owe you so much."

He waited for some reaction, the smallest sign of acknowledgment that she heard him. When he talked to his father, the elder Youkai often tightened his grip on his son's hand, sometimes even grimacing or twitching his face. His mother reported the same. Though General Inutaisho never woke, Sesshoumaru was certain that on an unknown level, his father understood. If not the words, then at least that his family was with him. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's face and held her uninjured hand, but she only strained to take each breath, her face a mask, beautiful but blank.

"I looked for you," he said, his voice cracking with urgency. He still nurtured hopes for a sign of her awareness. "I wanted to be wrong. Every night, I dreamed of you. Good dreams, of how we were happy." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pulled her body closer. "We were happy together." Not his dreams he described, but their life together. It was true, yet he found no comfort, only a melancholy that he wondered if he would ever survive. He had seen loss. Countless comrades on the battlefield—they were his responsibility as their commander, but they were soldiers and fell with honor. The deaths of his sister, her mate, and their pup hurt in a way he thought impossible and he cursed his impotence is the face of their deaths. This though…this death was laid plainly at his feet. Gina said it was not because of anything he'd done. She was wrong. There had been a war inside him—a war of instincts. Loyalty to the West and protection of his mate. He made his choice and this, Kagome dying in his arms, was the result. If only he had waited and had let her speak, the truth would have come out. She would be alive and perhaps too angry at first to welcome him with open arms, but they would have fixed it. They would have been happy again. They would be excited about their child. But he struck, blinded by belief that she had come to kill his helpless father. He let his rage overcome his reason. "Kagome…I'm sorry."

For hours he held her, bargaining with the gods that he would stay there as long as they could keep her alive. He ignored his cramping limbs and hunger and tiredness, praying she would continue to breathe, that her heart would continue its weak push and pull. As the sky through the eastern windows began to show the fuzzy first signs of light, her labored breathing began to shudder. And then, with no other warning, her chest ceased to rise. Her heart stopped its frantic beating. His Youki was extinguished, sudden and complete, like a candle blown out by a hurricane.

Sesshoumaru shifted her body and his hand shook as he grasped Tenseiga's hilt. He recalled her words the night before the tournament when he confided in her about Kintaro's death. _Perhaps the sword didn't save him because he didn't want to live without his mate and child_. The miko said Kagome wanted to return before she realized she was pregnant. Tenseiga's workings were still a mystery; he had owned the sword for decades and had utterly neglecting learning about it, willfully prevented by foolish prejudices about what it meant to be a warrior. He prayed Tenseiga had more faith in him than he in it, that the sword was not done with him. "Do you still wish to live, Kagome?"

As if in answer, the sword pulsed in his hand. Not a mere shake or thump—this was alive and rife with message. He held his breath and pulled the sword, letting the dull blade sing as it came free and breathed air. It was then that he saw them, denizens of the Hell, only recognized because of remembered poems and tales recited when he was young. There were four, small and thieving, ugly and unwelcome. They pulled at the side of Kagome's body until her visible soul was dragged out. They were taking her away. Sesshoumaru was afraid for a brief moment that he may hurt Kagome, but Tenseiga pulsed again, showing him the course was correct and strengthening his resolve. With a cleansing exhalation, he swung at them. Deprived of their bounty, they shrieked in anger and evaporated like mist in the face of a hot morning sun. The shade of Kagome faded, absorbed back into her corporeal form.

Suddenly she gasped as if she had been underwater and had finally come up for air. She breathed again but not the futile gasps of a dying woman. She breathed deeply, then settled into a normal rhythm. Her heart beat again—slow, steady, and strong. He sheathed Tenseiga and gathered her close, giving thanks to the gods. She was whole and she was with him. The immediate burning of her fever began to calm; she continued to breathe. Sesshoumaru reverently touched the sword hilt again, acknowledging the debt, his gratitude. Then he realized his Youki, the part of him in her that made her his mate, was gone. It died with her but had not returned to her body with her human soul.

What did it mean and why did it happen? Was she still his? He laid his fingers on his mark, the even welts at the base of her neck, but it meant nothing without his Youki in her veins. It didn't matter, he decided, not for now. Kagome was alive.

He gently laid her back against the pillows, then went to the hall to call for Gina.

XXXXX

Warmth on her nose caused Kagome to wake. It tickled, but she didn't immediately open her eyes or scratch the irritation. She had been dreaming of her father, a dream so vivid she was hesitant to disturb the heavy indolence that made her limbs languid. She blinked slowly, letting the light in and her dreams filter out. She wandered in and out of sleep-state for several minutes, unable to commit to one or the other. I feel like I'm waking up from a poppy daze, she thought in her lucid moments. Full consciousness came gradually, focusing her eyes. She realized she was in one of the private rooms near the main part of the infirmary. Sunlight streamed through the windows and a small brazier smoldered in the corner. In the opposite corner, Gina and Seiobo were dozing on a pile of blankets. Her gaze finished traveling around the room to settle on Taka, also asleep and seated on the floor with her arms and head resting on the low bed in which she lie. Kagome reached and laid her hand on Taka's forearm.

Taka slowly lifted her head, a mixture of disbelief and joy on her face. "Kagome?" The hours spent keeping vigil at Kagome's bedside were torture for her. She listened numb and confused while Gina hurriedly explained the nature of Sesshoumaru's sword, and when she saw Kagome, breathing normally and rapid pulse slowing and growing stronger, she was too afraid to hope. As the sun rose, Kagome's fever broke and the red rash on her skin faded; all the damage done had been reversed. Taka, even with her experience using her miko powers to spur healing, had never seen anything like it…but dared not believe her friend had defied death until she saw her awake.

Kagome sighed and managed a weak grin. "I'm alive?" Her voice was little more than a hoarse whisper. "The last thing I remember…my mate was about to have my head."

Taka poured a glass of water and held it for Kagome to drink. "Lady Seiobo stopped him."

Kagome laid back and closed her eyes in relief. "You found Gina then. Thank the gods. What about the War?" she asked quickly, half-sitting up in alarm. "Did the papers get delivered?"

Taka gently guided her back down. "Yes, the other houses of Youkai have already ordered their troops to stand down."

Kagome nodded, more calm than before but still full of questions. "We had a week…we were supposed to tell Miyamoto—"

"I'll send a message before noon today," Taka said, grateful the message would report the success of their mission and not have to announce Kagome's death.

"And kayaku?"

"The Youkai have it."

Kagome settled back, satisfied. "We did it," she whispered. The peace would continue.

"_You_ did," Taka said. Her voice was dangerously close to cracking. Kagome really was alive and well, and she wanted to cry with happiness. "You returned, the peace is back. Kurono and Akagawa and their Youkai ally have been exposed."

The quiet conversation roused Gina and Seiobo from their shallow, expectant sleep. They rushed over, trying to stay calm and not let their emotions get the better of them; they knew Kagome needed rest after all she had suffered. "Kagome," Gina said, taking the other side of the bed. She smoothed her hand over Kagome's brow, checking that her fever had stayed down. "It's good to have you back with us."

Seiobo sat at the foot of the bed. "Darling, we were so worried. I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am to see you here alive."

Kagome hated being fussed over, but she shared their sentiments. "It's good to be back," she said. "So, the evidence against me—"

"Disproven," Seiobo said, shaking her head. "Taka testified on your behalf. No one believes you had anything to do with the massacre."

"The General?"

"He's alive," Gina said, "but that head injury…he still hasn't woken."

Kagome's eyes grew teary; that explained to a large degree why they thought she had tried to kill him and why Sesshoumaru thought she had come to harm him, calling him helpless. "I'd been so afraid that he thought I had betrayed him and told you I was responsible."

"Kagome, we'll tell you more after you've had a chance to rest and regain your strength," Gina said.

"I'd rather hear it now," Kagome said, trying to stretch her limbs. The effort only made her notice how stiff and sore she was. "Good gods, I feel like trash. How long was I out?"

"A day," Taka said. She looked askance at Gina, wondering at what point they should provide Kagome with the details of the past twenty-four hours. An imperceptible shrug of the shoulders was the only reply. "How is the pain in your side?"

"Manageable," Kagome lied. It was more important to have her wits sharp and present than float oblivious on a poppy cloud. Her hand strayed down to her belly where she discovered a mass of bandages covering her hip. A smile crept across her lips; she knew she was still pregnant—she had a vague, inexplicable sensation, more noticeable than ever, that there was another being within. It brought as much comfort as knowing that peace was assured, at least for the foreseeable future. In the back of her mind, the subject of her brother's diary lurked, and she was afraid of how the Youkai would react when she told them the truth. For now though, she decided, she would remain focused on the happy things. The peace would continue; the Youkai and Ningen together could fight against kayaku; Okuri had been thwarted; her name had been cleared; she could begin to rebuild trust. A blush spread across her cheeks when she thought about telling Sesshoumaru that he would be a father…but first she needed to give him a fair measure of grief for trying to kill her without hearing her out. "I've a bone to pick with your son," she told Seiobo in a mock-angry voice.

It was then that the truth hit her. There were a few clues—the absence of her mate, the pitying expressions on the faces looking at her—that, had the circumstance been different, she would have noticed immediately. Thundering at her, like a storm, was the realization that Sesshoumaru's Youki no longer coursed through her blood. It was all wrong. "Where's Sesshoumaru," she gasped. "What happened to me?"


	53. Healing

_Kagome ran through the orderly rows of her family's peach orchard, looking past tree trunks for a glimpse of her father. The earlier dream had brought her to his study, but this one wore a different face. Though Kurono and Akagawa had felled every tree in the grove to make way for their factories, in her dream state, Kagome did not question. It was exactly as she remembered from her childhood; details that she had thought forgotten were vivid and precise. The lazy, busy hum of bees overhead, dipping into blossoms; the honey-thick smell that clung to the myriad shades of pink; the distinct springy feel of layers of mulch underfoot. In her dream that morning, she had been content to sit near the door and watch her father as he read, carefully turning pages and making notes, as she had so often watched him many years ago; now she wandered around flowering trees, her step quick with the expectation of finding him again. _

_She found him sitting at the base of the tree she and her brother had loved the most. It was the largest in the orchard, sturdy and with branches able to carry her weight as she reached for fruit. After she had picked as many peaches as she could carry, Daichi would catch her and they would eat them in the shade as he told her the story of Momotaro, the heroic Peach Boy. It was a special place, associated with a truly pleasant part of her childhood._

"_You came back," she said, smile wide on her face._

_Hayate Higurashi looked up at his daughter, eyes filled with sadness and affection. "I never left." He gestured for her to sit next to him._

_Kagome sank to the ground and, after a brief moment of awkward hesitation, gave in to her impulse and hugged him tightly. She clung to him like a little girl, one who wanted to be safe and laugh all the laughs that War and death had denied them. Her father's shoulders were still broad and strong, and his back straight. His eyes were still clear, and the lines on his face had not deepened or increased in number since the last time she saw him, more than a decade past. He hadn't aged at all. Her girlish feelings fled as she remembered who and what she was—a miko, fighter and healer, and a wife, someday to be a mother. Suddenly even the dream-like acceptance seemed wrong. _

"_Is this real?" she asked, carefully pulling away._

"_It's your dream, Kagome. It's as real as you want it to be." Her growing confusion showed on her face. "What's the matter, child," he asked._

_Kagome looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "They told me I died…but I'm still alive. I don't understand what it means. Any of it." _

"_Death and life. Searching for meaning can be a pointless endeavor. It's arbitrary and, more often than not, unfair." General Higurashi stroked her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. "That said, I do believe you were returned to the mortal world for a reason. A family wrong to put right, a part to play in history…or perhaps it simply was not your time yet. You have been given a gift and a responsibility."_

_Kagome had no wish to open up old wounds, but she could not hide her reaction. "A gift?" she scoffed. "I'm still here because my mate owns a life-restoring sword. You had a chance at life, and you chose to die. Don't speak to me about gifts or responsibilities."_

_General Higurashi sadly shook his head and his shoulders slumped under an unseen weight. "The honorable warriors' code," he said after a pause, "I am sure you've come to realize, benefits only those who live by it. Everyone else is left to pick up the scattered pieces. Our world loves the strong and heaps suffering on the weak. As a miko, though your code is to shelter the weak, you must also understand what it means to die for a cause greater than yourself. Kagome…I am sorry that you were alone and I was not there to protect you. My only comfort is that you are now among those who love you."_

_Kagome swallowed hard. She recalled her shame when she realized she made friends of her enemies, and her horror, much later, that they thought her a murderer. "One of those Youkai who love me killed you. Another tried to kill me." Taka and Gina told her that Sesshoumaru sat at her bedside holding her hand, but he left before she woke and she had yet to see him. "And he hasn't come to me since I've woken." _

"_General Inutaisho had unquestionable honor and gave me the death I wanted. I'm happy to know he was able to witness peace, if only for a short time. As for the other…" He chuckled and pulled her close. "We fools who value honor and wear it like a badge frequently let it blind us. It may fall to you to cast those blinders off if he can't figure things out himself. You are strong, Kagome. Don't be afraid to forgive."_

_Don't be afraid to forgive. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss my father."_

"_And I miss my daughter. Sumire…I hope you realize you are not finished with that role." _

_Her eyes clouded with tears at his use of the pet name he had for her. A world of memories played out, most of them happy. Mother and father holding hands; watching her brothers practice at swords; playing in the forest; holding her newborn sister for the first time. The shade of melancholy—that they were all dead or gone—was how she knew they were true memories. They were a long goodbye to a past she had been afraid to visit. After several minutes, Kagome straightened. "Will I see you again?"_

"_I think not," General Higurashi said, the sadness and affection ever-present. "You seem to be ready to dream other dreams."_

XXXXX

Kagome sat up, immediately awake and aware. The finality of her second dream gave her purpose and clarity, and she had no wish to hold on to the gauzy contentment of sleep while easing into consciousness. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the near-dark, the only light from the glow of the brazier and the small candle next to her bed. She was alone in the room.

She was not surprised that Gina, Taka, and Lady Seiobo had returned to the comfort of their own quarters. By their own admission, none of them had caught more than short snatches of sleep the night before, too caught up in grief to rest adequately. They then stayed with her all day. Kagome refused to drink any more essence of poppy and insisted on hearing all the evidence against her and the events that had transpired. Gina, Taka, and Seiobo had no choice but to cooperate, as it was the only way that Kagome agreed to rest in bed.

They showed her the false letters and told her about Akeno's testimony and death. The fact that he was killed before Sesshoumaru could talk to him spoke to Kagome's confusion about how the Youkai had been convinced of her guilt. She had been so certain that whoever Okuri's ally was, Sesshoumaru would ferret him out and see through the lies. They told her about the letters from the Council of Great Families, first the one announcing her death—the one that aroused their suspicions—and later the one warning them that she was coming to kill the General. They explained the details of General Inutaisho's condition, and she wanted to cry when she heard of the amputation of his burned arm. Sesshoumaru must have been devastated by seeing his father lying maimed and barely alive, she thought sadly. And the evidence pointed to her as the cause of their grief.

Taka related her search for Gina and scrape with the guards, and Seiobo's race to intervene in her fight with Sesshoumaru. Kagome learned of her collapse and subsequent sickness, her death. They told her about Sesshoumaru's sword and their theories why his Youki was no longer in her. She was too shocked at first to say much, overcome with the notion of having brushed death so intimately. His Youki…the thing that at one time she had been so resentful of, believing that it gave her a false feeling of belonging. The loss of it now was a vacuous hollow in her own soul. His essence, the physical sensation of him, had sustained her faith that she would return and without it, she felt adrift and undone.

Kagome asked for him and waited, but he did not come. She had awoken by noon that day, and until sunset, when she could no longer keep sleep at bay, she watched the door and listened for his footsteps. Both Gina and Seiobo tried to reassure her, saying that he was probably busy with matters concerning Okuri and kayaku and sending messages to the other Houses, and that he would be along the next day. "He is most likely trying to punish himself right now because he hadn't listened to me from the beginning," Gina said. Kagome appreciated the light tone to her voice, but the seriousness of her eyes told her that Gina was worried about him.

She tried to be understanding, though his absence was as large and loud as her confusion. She fell asleep missing him, and cursing him that they were together again but by punishing himself he was also punishing her.

Kagome shook her head and rose from the bed. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, movements awkward from the stiffness of her joints. She would have welcomed assistance, but it was better that the others were gone. Gina and Taka would have tried to prevent her from spending her strength, and she did not know if she had enough in her to argue with them _and_ successfully carry out what she was about to attempt. As she bent to pick up the candle, she grimaced at the pain that shot through her hip; it was far better that she was alone. She did not want witnesses in case of failure, and the chance of failure, given her current state, was rather daunting. But she had to try.

She touched her brother's papers thoughtfully as she reached for her crystal on the low table near the bed. She didn't tell Gina or Seiobo about what she had learned while trapped in the crumbling Higurashi manor; her need to speak to Sesshoumaru outweighed everything else. _Why did you stay away_? She pushed aside her fear and doubts about Sesshoumaru. The dream told her she had unfinished business to attend to before she sought out her mate.

XXXXX

Taka stifled a yawn, not yet willing to go to bed. She and Gina had spent an hour soaking in the bathhouse, and now, back in Gina's rooms, the Youkai was combing through the miko's tangled mass of hair. Despite enjoying a level of luxury she had never before experienced, she could not shake the unsettled feeling that plagued her. "Perhaps we should have checked on her one last time," she said. Kagome, Taka knew, was a fighter, braver and more determined than anyone she had ever met. But she could not forget the stricken look on her friend's face when she realized that the entire day had passed and Sesshoumaru had not yet appeared—not to apologize, explain, check on her wellbeing, or even offer thanks for bringing kayaku to them. "Ironic, isn't it? All the dangers we faced getting here, and now that we are safe, I am most worried about her. I'm sure you saw her anguish when he did not come. You said he loves her…is he a coward?"

"No," Gina answered without hesitation. "Not a coward. Inuyoukai bonds are strong, and among the males, the instinct to protect their mates is overpowering. Her pregnancy, deepening their bond, only amplified that urge to protect. The amount of shame and grief he must feel right now…it must be hell. When I said earlier that he was punishing himself, I meant torturing.

"But he didn't know about the child or that she was innocent of the crimes."

"To someone like him, that is inconsequential. Excusing himself would be the easy way out." Gina set the comb down and dug through her basket of ribbon. "He is no coward."

Taka was quiet, busy reconciling what Kagome and Gina had told her about Inuyoukai instincts and her own beliefs about loyalty and duty. She sighed as Gina began to braid her hair. "I won't pretend to understand the significance of your mating rites or his Youki, but he had better break his silence soon, or I will personally drag him to her room."

Gina laughed lightly. "My cousin is exceptionally stubborn. I'll help you." She rubbed Taka's shoulders and neck, tight from the stress of the past days and the awkward position of bending over someone in bed.

"You are going to spoil me. I'm not used to such attention."

"Mmm…how long will you stay at the manor?" Gina asked. Her hands strayed over Taka's shoulders and flirted with the hollows above her collarbones.

Taka eased into the feathery touch. "I guess I will have to send a message to the Sisterhood tomorrow and ask for orders. I hate to leave Kagome right now, but I serve at Lady Kaede's discretion. Maybe she will let me stay for a little while longer."

Gina's fingers dipped lower and caressed the gentle swell of her chest. "I hope so."

Taka froze, then turned, trembling. She feared both Gina's intentions and being wrong about her assumption. The beautiful Inuyoukai's face told her she was not mistaken. "Me too," she said, no longer afraid.

XXXXX

Kagome crept out into the corridor. A guard was stationed at the far end, but he was facing away from her. Immediately she sensed General Inutaisho's Youki emanating from the next room, and she slid the door open, grateful that it made no sound. A large brazier burned in a corner, giving off enough light for her to see several candles placed around the room. She gathered them in her arms and carried them to the table near the bed, intent on keeping her gaze on the task and avoiding the General lying there. Gina told her his head injury was the worst part—worse than the amputation, worse than the arrow to his chest—and it took every bit of patience and skill she possessed to keep him from dying that night. To Kagome, General Inutaisho was still the tall, strong Youkai she had begun to think of as a father and she did not want to see him lessened, weak. Kagome used her candle to light the others and slowly the area around the bed brightened.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at him. She was glad she had let her imagination run away from her. The truth was nothing like her most grotesque, morbid thoughts. Despite the changes in appearance, he still looked like the General, not some poor, pitiable copy.

He was thinner, of course; even a Taiyoukai could not spend weeks living on watery, honeyed rice paste and remain unaffected. She sat next to him and pulled the blanket back. The left sleeve of the robe he wore was flat and empty. Kagome bit back a strangled cry and gently eased the robe over his shoulder. The arm had been taken off several inches below the shoulder and looked to have healed well, but, even knowing what she'd find, it was not an easy thing to see. Nothing was left of the injury from the poisoned arrow but a round, flat scar high on the right side of his chest. Her hand covered it, and she remembered the look of pain and trust in his eyes when they pulled the arrow out together. She felt ashamed that she was unable to protect him after that. What if she hadn't put down the sword? Leiko would have slit EIji's throat ear to ear had she fought on, but then they killed him anyway. _Is this my fault_? "I'm so sorry." The whispered apology was feeble, inadequate. She covered him again.

His face was more gaunt than before, but he was still handsome, with the high cheekbones and strong jaw that he passed on to his son. Kagome reached and brushed her fingers reverently along his cheek. His skin was warm but not feverish. He showed no obvious signs of jaundice or malnutrition. It was apparent that Gina was determined to keep him healthy in the hopes he would wake.

She turned his head to examine the most grievous injury. The hair on half of his head had been shorn, revealing ugly red lines of long-healed wounds standing prominent against the pale flesh and short white hairs. Kagome ran her fingers along the raised tracks of scar tissue and the curious, heart-breaking dents on his skull. No Ningen could have survived that type of injury, nevermind lasted long enough to have the repairs done.

Kagome almost lost her nerve, afraid that she would fail, but she had to try. She removed the bandages from her broken fingers and laid both hands on his head, covering the shattered portion. The ridges and small depressions were incongruous and alarming, but his pulse drummed steady under her fingertips and palms. There was life force there; she only needed to tap into it. She closed her eyes and let the moon's power course through her, guided by her mind's vision. She felt the wound, the scars and saw the damage beneath the skin.

She became a conduit, letting the healing energy flow to mingle with General Inutaisho's Youki. Her fears and insecurities were ignored; they were not allowed to invade her work. She stayed centered and felt swelling lessen, bone knit. The crystal around her neck glowed, borrowing the energy stored within, and Kagome kept her mind quiet and determined, focused on the place where her hands touched his scalp and the healing beneath her fingers.

Too quickly her stamina ebbed; her arms felt leaden and her hands began to numb. Pinpricks of light appeared at the far-off corners of her vision, and she had no choice but to stop. She sighed and sat back, drained. "I'm such a fool. I should have waited until I was stronger. _I'm so sorry_…I've failed you again." She sagged under the weight of the defeat. After successfully carrying the burden of the peace treaty, this was too much. Kagome was tired of keeping the promise she had made so long ago, a promise that forced her to swallow tears, no matter how it choked her. She rested her head on the General's chest, and for the first time in nearly twelve years, Kagome cried.

Over a decade of tears unshed had the force of a flood, but Kagome was afraid to let more than a trickle out. A loss of control would compound her failure. The years of suffering and death lay simmering, yet buried, and were not as fresh and painful as the fear and confusion and disappointment of the day. She cried carefully, sobs kept close, until the blanket beneath her face was soaked. It was enough; when she picked herself up and wiped her eyes, she felt emptied out, but better.

She moved to blow out the candles and return to her room, but something stopped her. General Inutaisho's breathing pattern was different—louder and longer. Stronger. Deliberate, like he was working up to some goal. His face contorted briefly in pain, then he slowly blinked open his eyes.

"Kagome…" His voice was little more than a raspy shell.

"Shh," Kagome gentled, trying to be composed and not betray her disbelief that he had woken. She smelled the contents of the ewer on the table. Plain water. She poured some in a cup and held it for him to drink.

He made another attempt at speech. "Weak." He gasped as his throat constricted. "More water."

Kagome alternated helping him drink and waiting patiently. After several minutes he was able to speak more comfortably. "I'm so weak. Help me sit." She grabbed a bolster and shoved it behind his back, awkwardly helping him up. It was then that he realized that his left arm was gone. Kagome did not allow herself to wince as he squeezed her hand, waiting for the shock to settle down, covering him like a layer of fresh dust.

She watched as confusion and remembrance played across his features, communicating far more than mere words were capable. "Your arm was burned by renegade miko. It couldn't be saved." She brought a candle close to his face and watched how his pupils reacted. Satisfied, she smiled softly. "Gina took good care of you, guarding against bed sores and atrophy." She set the candle back on the floor. "How does your head feel? They tried to murder you by bashing in your skull, but apparently hadn't heard that it takes a good bit of effort to kill a Taiyoukai."

"My head…has felt better." He reached up and touched the damage. "I can only imagine how pretty I must look now," he grimaced. "Did you use your powers? Is that why you are here alone?" She nodded. "We were attacked…after the hunt. Tell me what happened. All of it."

She told him. About her adduction and captivity; about Okuri conspiring with the Ningen generals. He looked fierce enough to rise from his bed and take revenge, but he stayed silent while she talked. She continued her tale—her time at Kurono and Akagawa's lair and kayaku. Her escape and faked death. Her time at the Sisterhood and returning to the West to save the peace treaty. Then Kagome's voice began to break. "Okuri built his house of lies, and they believed him. I know that the evidence was strong. Okuri killed Akeno before Sesshoumaru could ascertain the truth. I saw the letter—it looked exactly like my writing." The tears that had been held back now came out in force, and she did nothing to stop them. "He thought I did it. They all did except for Gina. I missed everyone so badly and I was so worried about you." General Inutaisho put his arm around her and pulled her down onto his good shoulder. "I don't blame them…I don't. But that doesn't mean it doesn't _hurt_." He stroked her hair and let her cry.

"Kagome…you're back now," he said some minutes later when she began to calm. "You're safe."

Kagome shook her head. "When I got here, Sesshoumaru fought me. He thought I came to finish you. He tried to kill me." She swallowed past the bilious lump in her throat. "Maybe he did. I died."

The General wasn't sure that he heard her correctly. He turned her face to his and saw she was completely serious. "You _died_?"

"Tenseiga." Her one-word reply explained much.

"Good gods," was all he could say. _He got the sword to work_.

Kagome sniffed hard. "He hasn't been to see me. Gina forced me to stay in bed, and I waited all day. She said he feels guilty because he didn't believe her that I was innocent, but I know it's more than that. I know he must have ignored his instincts to protect me…but I've already forgiven him. Wouldn't talking to me make him realize it doesn't matter?"

"It matters to him, child. He dishonored all we hold dear. He needs to forgive himself before he asks it of you. Give him time."

Kagome nodded. "There's something else," she said after a long pause. Crying, after years of denial, made her want to lay bare her soul and lose all her burdens. The words _I found my brother's diary_ were warm in her mouth when the General spoke.

"You no longer have his Youki. I didn't notice at first."

"Lady Seiobo think it died with me, but because I'm a Ningen, it wasn't part of my human soul, which was saved by Tenseiga. She said he won't abandon me because of it, but I don't understand what it means. And…I'm pregnant."

The General's mind reeled. He tried to laugh but it only made the ache throbbing in his head worse. "I feel like I've woken to a wholly different world, Kagome. Dear girl, my son loves you. He would never leave you. Things will be made right." He kissed the top of her head. "So I'm to be a grandfather. I was once, but I never even met him."

Kagome felt the tears come back, sooner than she thought possible. "I have forgiveness to ask," she blurted out. "Of you and your family."

"You have forgiveness to ask?" he said, confused.

"On behalf of my brother." She sat up. "When I was imprisoned at my family estate, I found my brother Daichi's personal belongings. Among them was a confession of sorts. He was there when Sumiko was killed—he was a member of the raiding party." She swiped viciously at her eyes; now was not the time. "He did it. He was the one who killed the babe." Then General grew stone still. Kagome bowed her head and shared the details, everything. Being swept along with the brutal brotherhood of Kurono and his officers, a drunken adventure that turned into murderous pillage, the shame and resulting madness. She had been dreading this conversation and did not know if the General deserved being burdened with the first hearing of it, but once the words began to flow she was able to stop them as much as she had been able to slow her tears. "He thought he was merciful. I know that is not an excuse, but he was not a monster like the rest of them. I can show you his diary. He wanted to atone, but only got misery and death." He protected me, Kagome wanted to say. He wasn't bad. He wasn't cruel. Please, please forgive him. But she couldn't ask it. She could only stay silent, head bowed, afraid of the response.

"The tragic interaction of our households is unending," he said at last. He grasped her chin and lifted her head. "We need to put an end to the tragedy. Now and always."

Their eyes met. His were sorrowful but not condemning. "His name was Kiba," Kagome said.

The General let out a long sigh. "Kiba. You have my gratitude for that. I now have a name to put to the tiny, blank gravestone on the hill. No gravestone should be blank. A second grandchild on the way. And because of you and the wonder you performed tonight, I can see them both. Don't look so grieved, child. You have done more for the honor and future of my family than I can possibly thank you for."

Kagome did not want to cry again. She bit her lip and said, "I should go wake Lady Seiobo and the others."

"No," he said sharply. "Help me stand. I want to greet them on my feet. I'm not dead and I refuse to look it."

Kagome, despite her tiredness, braced herself against the wall and wrapped her arms around his chest. His legs at first hesitated to cooperate, so weakened by disuse, but they both refused to give up. The going was slow and difficult with many stops and starts.

"Too bad my mate isn't here to be appalled at our antics," the General said once he was fully upright and stayed that way for more than half a minute. Their small progress made enormous strides at restoring his good humor. "We probably look like a couple of drunks helping each other up."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to laugh. "Perhaps I should sneak out past the sentry and find some wine. Gods know we deserve it." Then she thought better. "Or maybe not. Gina is going to be livid that I did this less than a day after dying…then without telling her. If she finds empty bottles in here, she may never speak to me again, and I already know you want to stay on her good side." Kagome winked at him.

He winked back. "I'd say we should risk it, but I fear these weeks have left me with a puppy's tolerance for strong drink."

They continued for the rest of the night. He practiced standing and walking, resting often. She was there to support him every step, grateful when he deemed it time for a break, and answered his many questions. They were both sweaty and exhausted when the sun began to rise and they heard several sets of footfalls plodding down the corridor and muffled voices. The sounds went past the door to the room that was Kagome's. After confusion and chaos, the door burst open. Gina, Taka, Lady Seiobo, and Sesshoumaru appeared therein, all stunned speechless at what they saw. General Inutaisho had his hand on Kagome's shoulder, but he stood with his weight on his feet.

Seiobo was the first to react. She rushed in and put her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "You…you're awake," she cried. "So many, many times I dreamed it. This is real?"

"This is real," he said. He had to lean on her, but remained upright.

Gina made her way in and ushered the General toward the bed, sparing a brief, exasperated, happy glance at Kagome. "Good gods uncle, how you've made me fret," she said, her characteristic nonchalance broken by a joyous lilt in her voice.

Taka took Kagome's arm just as she began to sway and led her toward the entrance. "You look exhausted. I can't believe you tried to do that after all you've been through…actually I can. But still."

Kagome grinned sheepishly. "It worked. I did it."

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. "Kagome," he said with a formal bow. "I was coming to see you. I owe you a greater debt than I thought. You have returned my father to me."

Kagome wanted to throw her arms around his neck and laugh and cry, but it was enough to see the deep emotion in his eyes as he looked at her. "Go to him. You need each other. Come to me when you can. I'll wait, but I don't want to wait long."

He nodded and tenderly touched her face. "I won't make you wait long."

Taka circled her waist after Sesshoumaru strode past them. "You need sleep."

Kagome let herself be led out, glancing over her shoulder at the reunion. She grinned. "And food. I'm famished. What a night."

A secret smile swept across Taka's lips. "Indeed."


	54. Reconnection

The quiet relief that the residents of the stronghold felt with Kagome's return and word of her innocence turned into jubilation when they learned that General Inutaisho had woken. Not only was he awake, Gina pronounced that he did not seem to suffer from any lingering ill effects of his head injury and prolonged period of unconsciousness. Following the chaos of Kagome and Taka's sudden entrance into the stronghold, word about the depths of Okuri's deception had spread, and talk of an inevitable resumption of War was now replaced by rumors of an alliance with the Council of Great Families to fight those Ningen who were responsible for the ambush on the day of the hunt. All the mourning and anxiety that had seeped into life at the manor over the past weeks vanished with the hope of lasting, permanent peace.

Kagome had tried to sleep after leaving the General with his family. She was exhausted, but the brief contact with Sesshoumaru and their looming confrontation had her distracted to the point of restlessness. Taka, driven by her concern about the handful of soldiers she sent to the infirmary, went to check on their injuries. The women were glad that the fight to find Gina had only resulted in minor burns, a few broken ribs, and a concussion. Kagome encouraged her to go, happy that Taka, who had never been content to sit and watch someone try to sleep, had found a way to be useful.

After her friend was gone, Kagome dressed and exited quietly. Without her overprotective minders, she was finally able to get out of bed and go for a walk. The manor outside the secluded infirmary was abuzz with activity and excitement. She hesitated, doubting her decision to come out alone. Everyone had heard the truth by now, but Kagome thought that perhaps it would have been easier to reenter the society of the manor and stronghold if she was escorted by Sesshoumaru, or at least by Gina or Lady Seiobo. She needn't have worried. Everywhere, Youkai, servants and nobles alike, greeted her with thanks and apologies. Some were enthusiastic about seeing her; others were visibly uncomfortable, as if they shouldered a bit of guilt for believing the worst of her. Kagome wondered how many of them had actively wished for her painful death, then, after remembering the number of Youkai who perished during the ambush, pushed those thoughts away. They now believed in her innocence—she could forgive that they once believed Okuri's lies. She accepted both the thanks and apologies graciously, but the feeling that the manor was no longer home pestered her and dampened the welcome back.

"Lady Kagome!" Ayame shifted her young son on her hip and waved from across the yard. She hurried over to where Kagome stood. "We're so happy to have you back." They embraced long and hard.

Kagome smiled, grateful that Ayame's easy nature helped lessen her awkwardness. "It's good to be back."

"Kouga told me everything he knows. I cannot imagine all you've been through. And now everyone is saying that _you_ healed the General."

"Give credit to Gina for caring for him so well these past weeks."

"Typically modest," Ayame said with a sad shake of her head. "I tried to see you yesterday, but Gina turned me away. She said you needed time and rest."

"She's…very attentive. And I, fool that I am, brought her a partner in crime. I'll introduce you soon."

"I had heard you were accompanied by another miko." Ayame lowered her voice. "Are the rumors true? You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Kagome said, blushing, "but please don't do anything to spread them. I've been gone for so long, and Sesshoumaru and I haven't even had a chance to talk about it."

"Say nothing more. I completely understand. I'll warn you though…once things calm down and the peace treaty is restored, Lady Seiobo—"

Kagome laughed. "Oh, I already know. I'm fully prepared for the onslaught of her affections over an impending grandchild."

Ayame looked at her with pity. "You really have no idea. When I was carrying this little one, I feigned I was on my way to take a nap every time I saw her because her excitement was overwhelming . And we aren't even kin. Sumiko actually forbid her from coming into her wing of the manor." Ayame noticed that Kagome blanched at that revelation and wished she'd held her tongue. "But don't let me frighten you," she said quickly. "She may have toned it down and will give you peace and quiet."

They looked at each other and burst into laughter at the lack of probability. "It's nice to laugh again," Kagome said. "I'm glad we talked. I feel better. Now I just need to see my mate."

"He's meeting with the Advisors right now. Kouga left a few minutes ago to join them. I'm on my way to have tea with Azami. She said she always knew her father had far too much ambition and too little conscience, but even she is shocked at what he did." Benjiro started to fuss and try to get down. Ayame pinched his cheek and hoisted him higher. "I've got to go. This one can't stand to be still for more than a minute."

They said their goodbyes and parted. Advisors' meeting, Kagome thought ruefully. She expected Sesshoumaru to seek her out as soon as he had left his father's private room. She knew the news about General Inutaisho was important, but the fact that he chose to meet with the Advisors instead of finding her stung sharp and painful. She could have gone to the meeting hall and taken her seat next to him; it was her rightful, deserved place. Instead, she turned from the manor and walked in the opposite direction. _I traveled for miles and miles to see him. He can cross the stronghold to find me_.

Her refuge was the kitchens and a visit with Shippou. The servants there had always welcomed her. She barely got through the door before a red-headed flash bolted from a corner and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Kagome!" Shippou looked up at her, smiled, and then hid his face against her skirt. "They said you did such bad things. I didn't want to believe them, but there were so many Youkai who died…and everybody said we were going to go back to War to punish you. But nobody told us anything else. And now they said…you are a hero." His voice broke apart in sobs.

Kagome knelt and hushed him. "It's all better now. No more crying. I'm back and the General is fine and we will have peace." She wiped his cheeks as he stopped sniffling. "I came here so you could cheer me up."

Shippou grinned at that. "I'm glad they were wrong about you," he said. "There's someone else who wants to see you, but she's afraid."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Who?"

Shippou led her through a maze of corridors and kitchen rooms to a table where Yukika stood peeling vegetables. When she saw Kagome, she broke into tears. "I'm so sorry," she wailed.

Kagome went to her and put a comforting hand on her head. She had a good idea of the source of the tears; she had heard that Akeno forged the letters and connected the dots between him, her maid, and her letters. "It's okay. You can tell me."

"Lady Inoue said yesterday that he forged the letters. I did it. I let him in." She burst into a fresh round of sobs as the words poured out. "I didn't know. I wouldn't…I believed him. You warned me but…but…he said he loved me and we would be together. I couldn't read. I didn't know what he was doing. He told me to tell him whenever you wrote or received a letter, but I thought it was because then he would know when I was going to the aviary…you know, like he was looking for an excuse to see me. I didn't know he was reading them. I know you must hate me."

"Don't cry, Yukika. Of course I don't hate you." Kagome found it impossible to be angry with her sweet, naïve maid. She was a victim of Okuri and Akeno as well. "Why are you here and not in the manor?"

"You were gone, so they had to find something to do with me. They put me on kitchen duty because there was no need for a lady's maid. No one lives in your quarters anymore. Not even Jaken. He tends his Lord in General Inutaisho's rooms."

Kagome hoped she hid her distress well enough. She excused herself with promises of future visits with Shippou and to send for Yukika as soon as she needed a maid again and hurried to the area of the manor that she had thought of as home. The wing that housed the rooms she shared with Sesshoumaru was set off from the most bustling sections of the manor. Sesshoumaru preferred quiet and privacy to the whir of social activity and petty gossiping of the noble families. Even expecting the typical silence of their isolated rooms, she was taken aback at the feeling of desertion that hovered there.

Everything was dark and cold and gloomy. No braziers, no lamps had been lit; no smells of habitation competed with the rank odor of musty tatami mats. She wandered from room to room and remembered the first time she had explored here, when she had arrived at the manor two days after they were wed. She had been alone that time as well, but the rooms were warm and clean. When she first came there, she was uncertain about her future. Bitter that she had been ripped from her life and brought to this place to live among strangers that she had consider her enemies. Angry that Sesshoumaru was such an overbearing ass. Determined that she would carve a place for herself. Now she only felt hollow.

The bedroom was the most changed. Kagome didn't own many possessions and had not tried to make a personal imprint on the furnishings; the physical mark she left on the residence was small. But it was in this room that she had kept the few things she had. Her trunk of clothes was missing, as were her combs and hair pins, her few books and writing implements. All traces of her were gone, like she had never lived there at all. That he was able to so thoroughly erase her was a revelation.

Her eyes strayed down to the bed. The blankets were flat and cold, and covered with a fine layer of dust. It hadn't been occupied in a long time. So much had happened to them beneath those blankets. They had taken pleasure in each other's bodies, and afterward they had talked. He told her stories of his childhood and Inuyoukai history, and she told him about life at the Sisterhood. It was the one place where they rarely argued, where he let go of his tight self-control and she let him play the role of lordly protector. It was where she had fallen in love with him.

She tore her eyes from the barren bed and went to the window. The gardens outside were covered in white, and the high late-morning sun gleamed bright on the snow, like a blanket of swan's down had been sprinkled with crystals. The view made the dim, empty room seem even more lonely. She shuttered the window and turned back toward the dark. The past weeks of fear and fighting, the disappointment, the melancholy enveloped her. She was so certain Sesshoumaru would have come by now, that he wanted to see her as much as she wanted him. When he looked at her and touched her face, his eyes were warm and welcoming. Was his affection in the infirmary merely gratitude for her healing his father? Her worries about her brother's part in deaths of his sister and nephew resurfaced. She had tucked them aside, waiting to face them until she and Sesshoumaru had their chance to reconnect. Now the doubts roiled her blood and festered in the bottom of her stomach. General Inutaisho was understanding and accepting. Would Sesshoumaru be as well, or would he condemn her along with her family? The possibility of the peace treaty further put in jeopardy chilled her, and she felt like this time it would be her fault for not letting the dead stay dead. She thought she was doing the right thing in confessing…but was it? I'm not the guilty one, she reminded herself, but the fear and unease were larger than reason.

XXXXX

Kagome's scent led Sesshoumaru on a circuitous route to their empty rooms on the far side of the manor. His steps quickened; he was filled with a primal need to be with her, if only for one last time. He dreaded the task ahead and wondered if he would truly be able to carry out his intentions. He had come to a decision the night before, after spending the day sunk in shame and guilt, but seeing her in his father's room that morning, he almost balked. He had little choice. Or so he told himself.

He found her in their bedroom standing by a window. How many times had he seen her there, lost in thought, staring at the gardens below? He crossed the threshold but did not come closer.

"I had heard you moved into your father's quarters," Kagome said without looking away from the lacquered wood of the shutter. "Were you trying to be close to him…or far from me?"

"Kagome…" His voice trailed off. The pain and accusation in her question strengthened his resolve that the right, honorable action was to let her go. He was convinced he could say the words…he was a fool to think waiting would make it easier.

As if she knew his thoughts, she said, "You didn't come to visit me yesterday."

_I was busy contacting the other Houses. I was occupied with my treacherous cousin. I needed to oversee inspection of the Ningen weapon_. The lies died in his throat. "I was too ashamed to face you." It was too late for a simple apology. Gratitude was safer. "Thanks are long overdue. I should have come sooner. Again, I thank you for healing my father. You have given the West a gift beyond price. The weapons specialists are making progress in the examination of kayaku. You brought it to us. The entirety of Youkai society owes you thanks."

She clenched her fists. _Kayaku_? That was what he wanted to tell her? "You're welcome," she said carefully and turned to face him.

"My Youki is no longer in you; the scar means nothing without it," he said, the blank mask of his face a shield. "I've consulted with my parents and the Advisors. We have received assurances that the peace treaty will hold indefinitely. There will be a military alliance between Youkai and Ningen for the purpose of defeating Kurono and Akagawa. Your presence here is not necessary."

Kagome shrank into her worst fears. "Are you…punishing me? For what my brother did?"

"What? No." He had forgotten that variable, her private source of guilt. "Taka showed me your brother's papers. Of course I don't blame you." _I blame myself_.

"Then what exactly are you saying?"

"We are no longer tied together. You are free. You can go." He said it. The words were out and he could not take them back. "Choose to have a normal life as a Ningen woman."

She stared at him, not believing what he said. "Normal life? I'm a pregnant miko. Normal ended for me when I was forced to be a party to the peace treaty." The old, familiar anger came creeping back. It was more comforting than she would have thought possible—it kept despair at heel. "Are you abandoning the child as well?"

"The child will be my heir. That won't ever change. You both will be provided for and will not have want of anything."

"This is my normal life. I was happy before as a miko, but here is where I belong. If you don't want me, then tell me that and I'll leave." She was not about to let him take the cowardly, easy way out. "But _you_ have to send me away. I do not choose to go."

He struggled to remain detached, if only to stay the course. His parents made it clear they disapproved of his decision, but they were not the ones who had to live with his burden. "I think you would be better off with your own kind." _Without me_.

Kagome flinched, like she had been hit. "Why?"

He took a step into the room, but the gap between them seemed even larger. "I hurt you," he said, the words tasted like loss. "I _killed_ you."

Kagome shook her head violently. "And then you brought me back to life," she shouted. "Why is the one more important than the other?" Her patience was at an end. "Is that what this is about? You don't want me here because I am a reminder of the sin you committed? Better _for you_ if I'm gone? Better for your pride?"

He wanted to run to her, to beg for forgiveness. Instead, he steeled himself and said, "Kagome, I believed you betrayed us. You deserve better than me."

"Oh, that is so typical." She strode toward him, her every step deliberate and forceful. "You are as bad as the worst of Ningen men. Telling me I am free to choose and in the next breath telling me what I deserve. I risked everything to come back. To prevent War and to clear my name, yes, but also to take my place by your side. I crossed the half the world for you. I fought and killed to be with you. And now here _you_ are, daring to tell _me_ what I deserve. _Let me tell you_. I make my life. I determine what and whom I deserve. You are unworthy? I wouldn't be here if that was true!" She was standing in front of him, inches away. "I'll tell you what I think. I think that you've always thought yourself infallible, and the one time that you aren't…you can't handle it. I've got news for you. You're just like everyone else, Sesshoumaru. You make mistakes."

He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Kagome, I am so sorry."

"I don't want apologies!" Her anger overflowed and she slapped him, hard enough to wake him out of his self-pity. "Don't you understand? I'm not interested in hearing how contrite you are. I already know it! I know you violated your social code and I know you blame yourself. I understand your shame. I've been living with your great Inuyoukai honor since I arrived here. I'm not blind or stupid." She paused to catch her breath. "You've been forgiven. I want to hear the other part."

The spark of hope that he had secretly nurtured and deliberately snuffed out, off and on for weeks, roared back to life. "The other part?"

Kagome itched to hit him again. Instead, she laid her palm against his cheek, her fingers threading through the hair at his temple. "Are you feeling nothing but penitence? Is that all you want to tell me? That you are ashamed…that you are grateful for my service and regret killing me? Is that all you feel?"

The anger in her face had gone, leaving only raw vulnerability. He finally understood. _I am an even bigger fool than I thought_. He enclosed her hand in his and stood. "I missed you. I dreamt about you every night." He wrapped his arms around her. "I was afraid…so afraid. Afraid you were hurt, you wouldn't come back. Afraid you would hate me. I love you."

She returned his embrace. "That," she said gently. "That is what I want."

He buried his face in her hair. "I'm happy you are here. I hope you want to stay with me, though I understand if you do not." He felt her stiffen and pull back, so he held her tighter and quickly said, "I want you to stay. Kagome. I want to raise our child together."

She relaxed against him and pressed her face into his chest.

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair and breathed in her scent. Familiar, wanted. Relief engulfed him—it was more than he had dared hope. "Are you crying?"

She nodded and gave a little laugh. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

He continued to run his fingers through her shortened hair, lingering on the bare nape of her neck.

"Leiko cut my hair. It will grow back," she said, suddenly self-conscious.

"Why did she do that?"

"To throw you off my scent. She gave it to a soldier and sent him in the opposite direction we traveled. She claimed your father's sword as well. Fortunately I was able to get it back before I slipped through Kureno and Akagawa's trap."

"That explains a lot." He recalled his confusion as he tried to find her. "I looked for you. I searched most of the night and found nothing but wind and snow. I failed."

"I know. It's over."

"I thought you took it. Knowing your history with the sword, I saw its absence as further proof of your vendetta against my father." He shook his head sadly. "You are so much stronger than I."

She smiled softly and reached up to return his caress. "I am as strong as I needed to be."

"Kagome, I am afraid that we will never be the same."

She prayed the fear and sorrow in his eyes would disappear someday. "I was afraid of that too. I was afraid that once you learned of what my brother had done, you would no longer want me here. Let's be hopeful instead."

"So many misunderstandings." He straightened and held her face in his hands. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

"Never more certain."

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her. A kiss both relieved and reckless. After he pulled away and caught his breath, he said, almost shyly, "So…you mean to make me a father."

Kagome nodded, playful and happy. "It seems so. Gods help us all."

XXXXX

Kagome entered the infirmary to see Taka and Gina standing very close whispering and giggling over nothing apparent. She cleared her throat.

The Inuyoukai and the miko spun around. Both looked like little children that had been caught stealing sweets, though Gina had a distinct naughty, amused glint in her eyes. "There you are," she said. "I trust all is good with you and my cousin? Lady Seiobo forbid anyone from disturbing you two yesterday." Seiobo had been most distraught at first, crying and ranting about how stubborn and ridiculous her son was, but after no one emerged from Kagome and Sesshoumaru's rooms for hours, she decided that Kagome had found a way to shake sense into him.

"Very fine," Kagome replied. The time reconnecting had been difficult at first. He was so tangled in shame, he had been reluctant to touch her, to undress her. With tenacity and patience she undid the worst of it, until he finally responded and they took back everything that had been stolen. He had a new tenderness, one gained from grief and regret. She loved him all the more for it. "How is the General?"

"Weakness is his main complaint…no big surprise there. I fear he will be a tiresome patient, continually overtaxing his strength. Inuyoukai males refuse to listen to reason when their pride is at stake." She shook her head dismissively. "Yesterday he was plagued by a headache, but it responded well to gingko and willow bark. I didn't even have to break out the poppy juice. Right now he is busy convincing Lord Sato not to commit suicide, so he—"

"Suicide?"

"Akeno's acts dishonored his house," Gina explained. "There is more than one way for Inuyoukai to be shamed. Fortunately the General realizes that Sato had nothing to do with his son's treason and that he is too important an Advisor to lose."

General Inutaisho's words the morning before echoed in her head. _We need to put an end to the tragedy. Now and always_.

"Kagome," Gina said, "there was a wax seal on your brother's papers."

Kagome nodded. "My family crest, made by my father's signet ring. I took it before I went to the Sisterhood and gave it to Sesshoumaru as a keepsake gift on the Longest Night. Sesshoumaru told me that it has been lost."

"I believe I found it. In one of the private rooms here."

"The infirmary?" Kagome said, incredulous. "How did it get here?"

"It was in Akeno's room. I sent it to the Ryouyoukai, thinking it might belong to them because that is where Haruto stayed."

"Do you think it has something to do with the conspiracy?" Taka asked.

Gina shrugged. "Maybe Akeno stole it to use to fake new letters. I'll write to Lady Seiryu at once about getting it returned." She gave Taka's hand a discreet squeeze. "I'll be back shortly."

Kagome couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on her face as she went to where Taka was labeling bottles. She began to put the finished ones away. "I noticed you and Gina have gotten cozy."

"Hush," Taka said, blushing bright. She stopped working and stared at her hands. "She doesn't make me feel like a freak."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her friend, briefly pinched by guilt for teasing. "You've never been a freak. You and Gina will be good together. Do you want to stay?" she said, pulling back. "I can ask Lady Kaede to let you stay here a while. You can help me train soldiers. Your presence will be crucial when we go into Ningen territory to destroy kayaku. And of course I'll need you with me for the birth."

Taka sighed with gratitude. Lady Kaede would not deny a direct request from Kagome. "I would love to be with you for the birth. But Kagome," she said shaking her head, "surely you don't mean to join this battle against Kureno and Akagawa."

"That's exactly what I mean to do." Kagome practiced her best expression of obstinacy. She would need it for when she told her mate about her plans. "I'm familiar with the area. It is my old family lands, after all. I've seen the weapon in action and I've seen the production—the warehouses and factories. And I know my way around the secrets of the manor house. I can't not go."

Taka knew Kagome too well to think she was joking. All she could do was roll her eyes. "And what has your husband said about this?"

"He doesn't know yet," Kagome admitted with a wink. "But after all that has happened, all I've been through, I don't see how he can deny me anything."


	55. The Last Battle

For hours, the three figures crouched in shadows of the tall pines watched their enemies prepare for war. Mounted men, foot soldiers, wagons full of the smaller weapons, horses pulling the larger—all disappeared down the long, wide road over the course of the afternoon. Now the last formations of troops followed, leaving the once bustling yard a muddy shell. Without a word, the three moved through the trees to the far end of the cleared land, where two large buildings stood apart from the rest of the compound. Each was guarded by two armed men, but the area was primarily deserted. So far everything was going according to design.

Kagome grinned at Taka. "Only two apiece, and we were assuming six. We could do this with our eyes closed." She could feel the heat of Sesshoumaru's glare before she even turned to him. "Don't look at me like that."

He shook his head. "I should have never agreed to this."

"I know," Kagome said. "I left you no choice. I am a horrible, ungrateful person who doesn't deserve you." His face didn't change; she shouldn't have expected her weak attempt at humor to move him.

XXXXX

Three weeks earlier, representatives of the Four Houses of Taiyoukai converged at the House of the West. They were joined by two members of the Ningen Council of Great Families, Generals Furuki and Miyamoto. Though the first face-to-face meeting in hundreds of years had happened months before at the peace treaty negotiations, this was historic because of the nature of the topic. They were there to discuss the joining of Ningen and Youkai armies in order to remove the threat posed by a common enemy, a meeting without precedent.

To accommodate the parties, General Inutaisho ordered a five-sided table constructed and had it put in the largest hall in the manor. Seated around it were the leaders and their heirs and the Ningen generals with their commanders. Crowded into the room were other senior military officers, spy masters, advisors, and additional important figures. Kagome, in compliance with protocol, stood behind Sesshoumaru, but General Miyamoto raised an eyebrow when Taka took her place next to Kagome instead of with the other Ningen.

"Perhaps," General Inutaisho said, once formal introductions had been made, "we should begin with our Ningen counterparts updating us on the status of the Council and Kurono and Akagawa's attempted coup."

General Furuki cleared his throat and spoke. "Since the testamony of Lady Kagome and capture of their conspirator, Kurono and Akagawa can no longer use Youkai aggression and the vulnerability of the peace treaty as tools to gain control of the Council. We have expelled Lord Okashita as an informer and stripped Akagawa of his guardianship of Lord Fukuguchi's grandson, both removing his stand-in Akeno Hino from the Council and ending his control of the Fukuguchi mines. We have also interrupted their supply lines from overseas. Though they command a rather large army, they are cut off, with no important allies. They are isolated and desperate."

"They must know they have no hope," said Lord Noboru. "Is there any chance that they will destroy this weapon in exchange for disarming and life under house arrest?"

"That is unacceptable," Sesshoumaru said. "They are responsible for the killing dozens of Youkai in direct violation of the peace treaty, the attempted assassination of my father, and kidnapping of my mate. Surrender for execution is the only possible alternative to war."

"And what of Lord Okuri and his followers?" asked General Suzaku. "Do we have your assurances that these succession disputes in the West are at an end? The vulnerability of one House is to the detriment of all."

"My cousin," General Inutaisho said, "is rotting in a cell. He will stay there until Kurono and Akagawa are captured, at which point all three will be executed together." Sesshoumaru had wanted to kill him days ago, but Seiobo told them to wait, that if he were to stand next to his accomplices, any Youkai who thought sympathetically of his motivations would be reminded that his deceit went beyond the old rivalry of Hisashi's grandsons and threatened all of Youkai society. The General looked over his shoulder at his mate. As usual, her counsel and skill at diplomacy were priceless. In more ways than one. "His supporters will find their cause lost. His daughter Azami has been betrothed to Lord Haruto, the next leader of the House of the South. That and the fact that my son will have his own heir before next winter will put to rest any disagreements about the line of succession in the House of the West."

Kagome blushed when Miyamoto and Furuki turned to her with raised eyebrows. Lady Seiobo had told the Taiyoukai—with a proud, ecstatic air that bordered on gloating—about her expected grandchild when they arrived for the summit. The Ningen generals, who had only come the night before, had not had an opportunity to hear the glad tidings. Kagome knew it was impossible to keep the news a secret, but she had hoped that her pregnancy would not be brought up at the meeting. She was confident in the course of action she was going to propose, but her advancing pregnancy would be a sticking point. Fortunately, the discussion quickly returned to the matter at hand.

General Inutaisho gestured to the huge map that was spread out across the table. The detail was meticulous, delineating tree cover, rivers and streams, roads and game trails, settlements, borders, and impassable landscape. He leaned forward and placed a wooden marker on it. "They are here. Through Higurashi family lands run two forks of the Teshio River. Kurono and AKagawa's base of operations surrounds the area of the manor, which is here." He leaned forward and placed another on the map. "It is bordered by the east fork, which is deep and fast right now from snow melt—a situation that will only get worse with continued warmer temperatures. Heavily forested lands surround it on the other sides. And the west fork, here, prevents access from the north. For now, this road," he traced a line toward the wood pieces, "is the only way to get near them. It spans the Teshio here. This bridge is the only crossing for miles. They couldn't ask for an easier place to defend."

"No hopes of luring them out?" asked Lord Sawaki, the chief of intelligence for the Ryouyoukai.

"They would be fools to abandon their position. They may be ruthless and without honor, but stupid they are not. We take the battle to them." He placed three more tokens on the map. "Youkai troops have been amassed here and here. They have been ready to march for the past month. If we meet the Ningen army here, we can be at their doorstep within two weeks."

Furuki nodded. "We will combine our armies and cross Ningen lands together. It will show that the peace treaty is still strong. We are willing to fight together and willing to die together."

"Kurono and Akagawa are aware of the hopelessness of their position, though I cannot see them surrendering," Miyamoto said. "I imagine their goal now is to inflict as much damage as possible. Over the decades they fought, that has always been their primary objective."

"And how much damage is that exactly?" Lord Seiryu asked. "We outnumber them, to be sure, but no one knows how kayaku will change the game. Is it possible they can still win?"

"In all honesty, the only bright side I see," Furuki said, "is that they have not used it in battle yet, so tactically they are operating an untested weapon, something we can acknowledge as a point in our favor."

General Suzaku nodded slowly, reality sinking in. "By now we have all heard what Lady Kagome said about the demonstration she was shown. Swordsmen are at great risk. This weapon has a longer range than arrows, and given the large size of the projectile, lack of accuracy will not be an issue. Even if they have little strategy and less discipline, the losses on our side will still be severe."

The Taiyoukai and Ningen seated around the table regarded each other with trepidation. It was a given that the last battle of the War with No End would be bloody, but they were all confident in victory. No one wanted to admit the opposite was possible.

"How much of this weapon do they have available?" asked Lady Nekoko, eager to get back on track. "They can no longer import raw materials. Are their supplies exhaustible?"

"I believe Lady Kagome can best answer that," Lady Inoue said.

Kagome stepped forward. "While I was held prisoner, I made contact with one of the miko who had allied with Kurono and Akagawa," she said. "Hiroko has since returned to the Shrine of the Miko Sisterhood. We've been writing and she has given me invaluable information. She told me that Kurono and Akagawa have enough of the instruments, bamboo tubes and large weaponry, to arm their entire force and then some, but only enough black powder to last for a limited number of days. She said when she left they were working nonstop to manufacture as much as they could in preparation for an impending attack."

"It would be nice to know how much they are able to produce with the materials they have on hand," Nekoko said. She looked at her curiously; the Ningen woman seemed equal parts eager and apprehensive. "Did this miko perhaps mention that?"

"She did not. But it really does not change the situation," Kagome said, shaking her head. "We must strike quickly. As soon as possible, before they are able to make what they need."

"How much time do we have?" Lord Byakku, who had been sitting back listening intently, spoke up. "It would be ideal if we could wait for reinforcements from Nantai. We've had a report that this early spring has begun to clear the mountain passes already. The Teshio won't be swollen forever and we would have other options for passage than marching straight up that road and into their trap."

"And wait for the enemy to increase their production of kayaku?" Lord Noboru said. "The addition of Commander Shiratori's troops won't matter if waiting just means they are able to kill more of us."

Kagome cleared her throat. "I think there is a way to avoid heavy casualties." All attention again was on her. She steeled herself and continued. "If we can destroy their weapon before it can be used, we will increase the chances of victory. Hiroko told me that the black powder is behind in production. They had an accident in which many soldiers died and the supplies were damaged. You have said the supply lines have been disrupted. But as we have established, we don't know how much they already have. I say we get there as soon as possible and destroy the rest before it can be made and used. They have enough to wage battle for less than a few days. What if, by means of sabotage, we could guarantee that was all they had?"

"How?" Nekoko asked, trying to cover her wide grin. "Is that even possible?"

"The black powder is now being stored in two large buildings at the far end of the compound. They were set apart and the local spring was diverted to them." Kagome paused to gauge the reaction. The faces appeared receptive. She had her first idea of a possible tactic as she and Taka traveled toward the stronghold, while she feverishly recalled the flash of fire before pain tore through her side. If a small bit of black powder burned up so quick and deadly, what would happen to a very large amount? When Hiroko gave her information about its production and the accident, the plan took shape in her mind and the more she thought about it, the clearer it became. "They are terrified of fire."

"Ah," Sesshoumaru said. "It's combustible. I think we can deduce the nature of the accident."

Kagome nodded. "That's how the black powder works. One spark is all it will take. We won't even have to worry about the bamboo tubes or metal balls. Take away the powder and the weapon is worthless."

"I see," said Sawaki. "And you are certain about this information?"

"I am," Kagome replied. "I trust everything she told me. And the information is less than a week old."

"How do you propose we provide the spark?" Byakku asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"A small group sneaks in and lights the storage buildings on fire."

"But how will this small group gain access?" General Inutaisho asked. "The area is heavily guarded. And once inside the compound, how will this sabotage occur?" He could feel waves of disapproval begin to spread from his son seated next to him.

"I don't doubt that there are patrols, but their attention will be focused on the large army moving up the road. Nearly every soldier will be manning the front lines, constructing barricades and towers. They won't be looking for two miko sneaking through the forest. I know the area, the secret caves and passages. Once in, Taka and I—"

"Stop right there," Sesshoumaru interrupted, turning toward his mate. "You can't possibly mean that you—"

"That's exactly what I mean." Kagome hoped she successfully navigated the line between standing firm and disobedience. "It is our best chance."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"It's worth the risk. And not even that risky. As I was saying, Taka and I will use arrows tipped with oil. We will channel our miko energy into the arrows before we let them fly. It will set whatever it hits ablaze, and the buildings and everything in them will be nothing but ash and smoke. We won't even have to get that close."

"You'll excuse us." Sesshoumaru rose, grabbed hold of Kagome's upper arm, and led her out of the hall. Once they were alone in a different room, Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at her. Though there was a noticeable spark of respect in her eye as she faced him, she was entirely unrepentant. She looked as stubborn as she ever had. "No. I forbid it."

Kagome anticipated at least a high level of difficulty from her mate and she was grateful he hadn't chosen to argue with her in front of the assembly, though she wondered if part of that was because he knew that she would not back down. "I thought we had gotten past you acting like you can control me." She softened her tone. "Sesshoumaru, this is the only way to ensure success."

"I don't disagree. Removal of their advantage is an excellent strategy, provided it will work like you've described. But you are not going."

"I know the land. I have been to the compound. If I were any other member of the troops, you wouldn't hesitate—"

"Kagome," he said, his voice rising in exasperation, "for the love of the gods, you are _pregnant_."

"A fact, my love, that I haven't forgotten, which is why beginning this soon is so critical. My only physical limitation right now is an occasional need to throw up. I won't be able to say that much longer. We don't have the time to argue."

He stared at her, incensed. "You are serious. I can't believe _you are serious_."

"Very. I think I've more than proven I have equal skill of anyone here. I can handle this."

"Why not send the miko who had been there, the one you spoke of?"

"No," Kagome replied. "Leiko has sympathizers at the Sisterhood. Lady Kaede can't trust that they won't find out and inform her of our intentions. And besides, waiting for her to come here would waste too much time." She was encouraged by his arguing logically instead of simply stating _no_. "Your aura is no longer in me. The miko remaining there will not be able to sense me." She put up a hand to stop the protest that was at his lips. "The child's Youki is still weak, barely discernable. And that is another reason why we cannot wait. The baby's Youki will only get stronger."

"Is this why you wanted to wait for me to mark you again?" He had broached the subject several days before, when Kagome seemed fully recovered from her injuries. She told him she wanted to wait, and despite her reassurances that it was only for a little while, her refusal wounded his pride. That she had subterfuge as a motive turned his hurt feelings to a shade of anger. "When did you stop being honest with me?"

She smiled sadly and put her arms around his neck. "Just another few weeks. Then you can bite me as much as you want."

He gathered her close and breathed in her scent. She was asking so much. "Kagome, I almost lost you forever. I can't take that thought of you in harm's way again."

"Sesshoumaru, I've not had an easy, risk-free life in years, if ever. Besides…giving birth puts me in harm's way. This is reality we live in. Our child deserves a world in which the societies of his parents can exist in peace. Real peace, not just a scrap of paper. Don't worry. I won't take any unnecessary risks."

"Miko," he sighed, "this whole idea is an unnecessary risk."

Kagome's face blossomed into a grin. "That's the first time you've called me _miko_ since the day I was taken."

He was confused at her reaction. "I didn't know you liked it."

"I hated it at first…thought you were mocking me. But I've come to realize it's the closest thing to a term of endearment that I'm likely to hear from you."

He laughed softly. "I can't believe I'm going to agree to this." She tightened her arms around him in thanks. "But only on the condition that I accompany you."

XXXXX

The plan, crafted through the afternoon and late into the night, was simple—a two-pronged attack and sabotage. There were few variables to account for, the most contentious had to do with which of the numerous generals would be given command of the joint force, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru arguing about the extent of her participation. The Youkai and Ningen armies would meet and combine, then march on Higuarshi lands. Kurono and Akagawa would by then be well-entrenched and ready to defend at the bridge over the Teshio River. As the joint force neared, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Taka would split away and go through forested lands to the compound, where they would hide until the heard the battle begin. Then Sesshoumaru would attack the rear of the enemy guard, and Taka and Kagome would destroy the stores of weapons that Kagome was so confident were vulnerable. Unable to replenish their supply, Kurono and Akagawa would be overwhelmed by the superior numbers of the combined force and the War would be over.

This particular strategy hinged on two things—that the majority of Kurono and Akagawa's stores of black powder was in the buildings Hiroko described and that Kagome and Taka would be able to destroy them. Without both of those, the combined Ningen and Youkai army, despite overwhelming size, would face death against the enemy's weapon or retreat. Neither option was discussed that evening.

XXXXX

In the distance, the first sounds of battle, shouts and horns and the ring of metal, could be faintly heard. It was time to put the next phase into motion.

"My sign to go." Sesshoumaru placed a cool hand on Kagome's cheek. "Be careful."

She covered his hand with her own. "I promise." She moved to kiss him. "You too. Be careful. I love you."

Sesshoumaru held her a moment before moving, quickly and silently, toward the sounds of the far-off din. Kagome watched until he disappeared into the trees, white silk ghostly in the dim light. The look of unhappiness on his face made her feel miserably guilty. She knew that leaving her at edge of the battleground warred with his instincts to keep her safe. "I hope he can forgive one day," she whispered. Their relationship had been different—not hostile but strained—since the meeting. Kagome told herself, again and again, that it would be better, back to normal, once the War was over for good. They would return to the manor, he would mark her, and they would spend the rest of the year preparing for the birth of their first child…chewing over names, constantly correcting the other for saying "pup" or "baby", avoiding his mother whenever possible. But part of her, haunted by the heavy sadness in his eyes, was terrified that she was crafting a beautiful lie.

"He's just scared," Taka said. She recognized in Kagome the worries that troubled her when they traveled together. She also saw the way Sesshoumaru looked at her—the pride and admiration and trust. "He's already forgiven you, and right now we can't afford to be distracted."

Before Kagome could answer, the near-quiet was split by new sounds of violence, a crack and echoing boom. They were using kayaku. "From far off it sounds like thunder," she said. There was another loud, percussive sound, and another and another. Her stomach dropped. She wondered how many had died already.

Taka touched her bow and sword, reassured that she was fully armed. "Ready?"

Kagome nodded once and focused. "Let's go."

They left the safety of their hiding place and crept the remaining distance to the edge of the trees. The buildings loomed large and had several long open windows near the roof. They women needed to get close in order to see the inside and get a visual of where to aim their arrows for the maximum damage. It did no good if they did not hit anything that would catch fire. But first they needed to take out the guards. They ran from the cover of the forest into the open air, straight to a pile of masonry. Just as they began to move, Taka grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Wait," she whispered. "Can you feel that?"

Kagome paused and blanched. The smell had been unfamiliar until only recently, but she recognized it now. "The hanyou slaves. _Oh gods_. We can't just shoot. We have to get them out." Panic edged her voice. The plan couldn't fall apart this easily.

"Kagome, it's okay. Nothing has really changed. Our next move is still to kill the guards." She had to force her thinking as a miko to change. She wasn't attacking other Ningen; she was attacking her enemies. It was easier when she remembered back to Kurono and Akagawa's men trying to kill them, when she thought of Kagome's blood on her hands as she fought to stop her bleeding. "There are still only four of them outside, but we must be prepared for more inside. We can handle this."

Kagome took a deep breath and willed herself to calm. "I'll take the building on the right."

Taka nodded. "Go."

They snuck up behind the buildings and easily dispatched the guards, who were anxious about the battle unfolding a mile away and not expecting to have to fight. They peered through the cracked door of the building on the right. Inside were three additional guards. Whips in hand, they were keeping watch over the several dozen slaves busy at work. The hanyou, chained by the ankle to each other, were seated at long tables. They worked with an assortment of objects—mortar and pestles, scales, measuring implements, and an array of containers. The information that Hiroko gave to Kagome seemed to be good; they were still busily making the black powder.

"I can see three," Taka said. "I'll go in first and take out the one nearest the door. That will draw the other two closer."

"They shouldn't be a problem. Intimidating bound slaves is a world away from fighting under pressure."

"As long as they don't raise the alarm."

"Well let's be quick and careful then."

Taka pushed the doors open and strolled through like she owned them. The first guard barely looked at her, as they were used to seeing miko about the compound. "Shouldn't you be with Kurono at the—" The question died in his throat as Taka sunk her knife into his windpipe. By then, the attention of the other two was on the scene near the door. They hurried to where Taka stood, only to have Kagome, armed with a sword, suddenly appear in the yawning opening. They were dead before they could say a word.

Kagome surveyed the room and released a held breath. There were no other guards. "We're here to free you," she said as loudly as she dared. "No doubt you've heard that an army is poised to attack. It is a joint force of Ningen and Youkai, here to bring down your captors. Are there the same number of guards in the next building?" At first there was only shocked silence, but after a moment a general murmur of relief swept through the warehouse.

A hanyou near Taka and Kagome spoke up. "There are usually only two. The group in the other building is mostly children."

Kagome glanced at Taka. "I'll go. Hopefully the dead men have the keys to the locks on these chains."

"I'll manage," Taka said. "Go free the children."

Kagome slipped through the doorway and back into the shadows. She heard a guard cursing inside and adjusted the grip on her sword. The door to the second building was shut tight, so she peered through the slats of wood to discern the position of the guards. They were on opposite sides of the building, neither near the door. Kagome hesitated to charge inside, worried that they may use the young slaves as shields. She briefly considered screaming Fire, but thought better of it when she realized if there was a general panic, she would not be able to control the situation. So, lacking any other ideas, she walked up to the door and pounded on it. Several moments later, the door swung open and a soldier appeared.

"What now? I told you this would take longer than they said it would. These slaves can only work so fast." He looked around, confused. There was no one there. "Hey," he said, stepping out. "Where—"

Kagome stepped from the shadows and drove the hilt of her sword into his temple. He went down without a sound. Before she could turn the other guard was running at her, sword drawn. She got hers up just in time to deflect his strike.

"_You_. You're the one who escaped," he grinned. "Won't Akagawa be pleased when I bring you to him."

"I don't think pleased is the correct word," Kagome said. "And you won't be bringing me anywhere."

He circled around her slowly, occasionally thrusting and blocking all her attempts to engage. He was toying with her.

"I don't have time for this." Kagome pressed hard, getting inside the guard's defenses. He tried to use his brute strength to push her back, but she soon had him off balance. It was over after that. Kagome rushed inside. The building was full of hanyou children. Most of them were busy at work, deftly pouring black powder into small tubes. The few older children were packing crates. When they saw Kagome, covered with blood spray and breath heaving, the younger ones shrieked and hid under the tables.

Kagome quickly sheathed her sword. "It's alright. I'm here to get you out, but everyone has to stay calm. Okay?"

The children didn't budge. "Where are the guards?" one of the older hanyou asked. "They'll kill us if we move."

"The guards can't hurt you anymore, I promise," Kagome answered. "Get up and come with me."

"Where are we going?" another of the adolescents challenged. She strode over to where a group of younger hanyou were huddled crying. "You are scaring the little ones."

Kagome wondered if Taka had such suspicion with the adults. "I'm going to take you into the woods for now, until the fighting is done. There is an army here fighting Kurono and Akagawa. After that you go back to your parents."

The protective girl scoffed. "My parents are dead. They killed them for not moving fast enough. Why should we trust you? Are we just going to be slaves for the other army?"

"My parents are dead too," another one said. "The guards told them they were going to be part of a test, but then they never came back. What's going to happen if we go with you?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She was reminded of herself, years ago when she was afraid to trust any adult. "I'm here to free you. No more slavery, no more hurting you or your families. My friend is at the other building letting the adults go."

"The other miko left the guards beat us."

"I'm not like them. We are going to leave this building and stick together and go into the forest. Then my friend and I are going to set this place on fire." That got their attention.

"You know what will happen?" the protective girl said, a wicked grin on her face.

Kagome nodded. "Can you help me get the little ones out safely? Can _I_ trust _you_?" Kagome helped a few hanyou children out the door, then ran to the next warehouse. The adults were streaming out, and when they saw the children, they ran over and helped the rest.

"We need to get into the cover of the forest now," Taka announced. "Soon this will all be up in flames, so you need to get as far away as possible." She turned to Kagome with a relieved smile. "Took you long enough. Problem?"

Kagome shook her head. "Those poor children."

"I know," Taka said. "As soon as this is over, I'm going to speak with General Furuki about safe places to resettle them."

There was a loud crash, louder and closer than the distant booms that had been in the background since shortly after the fighting started. This noise came from nearby. Fear, sour and hot, rose in Kagome's throat. "_Sesshoumaru_." She glanced at Taka. "Get them into the thick of the forest. I need to go. I'll be back."

"Kagome…" Taka nodded. It was pointless to try to argue. "I'll be ready and waiting."

Kagome ran in the direction Sesshoumaru had gone, praying that he was not the target of the blow that made the noise. Unbidden, the memory of the obliterated wall and Kurono's gloating face preyed at the back of her mind. Even the most powerful Youkai to ever live could not hope to survive such a thing. She drew her sword again and ran faster.

She crossed the main part of the yard, and the closer she got to the road, the thicker and more acrid the smoke became. It was thick on her tongue and stung her eyes. Kagome put an arm over her mouth and nose and slowed her steps. She scanned the area in front of her, searching for a sign of Sesshoumaru. There were bodies everywhere. A strip of white cloth sticking out from a pile of rubble caught her eye and she froze in place. "_No_." She rushed to the debris and realized that the white silk was a fragment of a banner, not a piece of clothing. She sighed with relief and got up. The clash of metal on metal drew her on, deeper into the smoke.

Suddenly he was there, not fifty yards in front of her, fighting five soldiers at once. The deadly power he wielded was mesmerizing, his speed and grace as he killed. Kagome was transfixed for a moment, then she saw another group of at least twenty soldiers running down the road toward them. Some were armed with the hand-held version of the weapon. She ran to join the fight, but before Kagome could get closer, a woman stepped out from the side of a building, blocking the way.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Leiko said, drawing her sword. "He fights like nothing I've ever seen, and able to mask what I assume is an impressive Youki. But I would like to watch what he can do against more interesting odds."

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru would be fine for at least a little while and she could afford to buy a bit of time. "Leiko, it's over. Leave this place and surrender to Lady Kaede. She'll treat you fairly."

"Sorry, a life wearing subjugation beads doesn't interest me," Leiko said. She and Kagome began to circle, neither taking her eyes off the other. One did not blink in this deadly game. "The rest left already. Once Hiroko abandoned us, the others didn't take long." She stopped and stared. "Your aura, that demon aura, it's changed. Hanyou…" she said, her eyes growing wide, "you're pregnant, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded and her left hand went reflexively down to her belly. "It is the future, Leiko. I'm here with Taka. Come with us. We'll take you back to the Sisterhood. You don't belong here."

Leiko struck a blow, more to emphasize her point than a real attack. "Don't tell me where I belong. You live with Youkai, our sworn enemy. How can you still call yourself a miko?

"The Earth never intended for his children to fight for all eternity. He created miko to establish balance. We will always be needed."

"Spare me the philosophy lesson," Leiko spat. "Kaede liked to point out that the two of us were so much alike. Same age within a month. Same size, same fighting style, same strengths. If you had never been offered up as a bride, if you would have watched from the sidelines as the Council sold us out, you would be next to me, _fighting against_ Youkai."

This time she attacked in earnest. Kagome met her strike for strike, until they leapt apart and began to circle again.

"You're right about us being alike…we should have been friends at the Sisterhood. But you're wrong about me. I would not have fought against peace. I saw my mother and brother brutally killed, little more than an arm's reach away. I could smell their blood and felt their screams ring in my bones. Even after all that, I've never wanted revenge. Becoming a miko is about protecting others. And I know this peace is the best way to protect us."

"Look at him," Leiko demanded, with a quick nod in Sesshouamru's direction before she thrust again. "Do you see how lethal he is? Do you honestly believe Ningen are safe from him? Kurono and Akagawa may be corrupt idiots, but they won't sell our people out to Youkai like him, who will enslave or murder us all."

"Kurono and Akagawa are monsters. They will _destroy_ Ningen society." Kagome spared a glance toward her mate. He was still easily holding back the Ningen soldiers, killing all who came too close. "Leiko, he's my husband. He hasn't mistreated me. He wants peace for both races. He wants a safe future for our child as much as I do."

"He's…" She trailed off, uncertain. Leiko suddenly looked tired and sad. She lowered her sword. "I hated you so much at the Sisterhood."

"Why?" Kagome asked. She kept her blade pointed straight at the other miko.

"Because—" Suddenly she jerked, and a bright stain of red bloomed on her white shirt. "Because…"

Kagome caught her as she fell and eased her down. "Leiko, hold still," she said, undoing the ties to her shirt. "Let me see if I can stop the bleeding."

Leiko caught Kagome's hand and stopped her. "No. It's better this way," she sighed. "A shot gone astray. I watched them practice. Hardly any of them had a decent aim." Her bitter laugh turned into a wet cough. "Men are such fools."

"Don't talk. Let me try–"

"Kagome, stop." She held tight to Kagome's hand. "I hated you because I didn't think you deserved to be gifted with your talents. My entire village had been massacred a month before I arrived at the Sisterhood. I saw almost everyone I loved put to death by Youkai." She shuddered and closed her eyes, remembering . "I was so full of anger. Kaede saw that I was hurting and told me to find you. She said we were the same age and you had only been there a few months, that we could be friends. I found you talking with some other girls. One of them said something about how evil Youkai were, and you immediately stood up and said that Ningen were just as bad. I decided then and there that we would never be friends. I, of course, didn't know what had happened to you, but by the time I did, it was too late. You were Kaede's Pet Kagome and my hated rival, and my loathing of Youkai had so hardened that I refused to admit that Ningen were anything but martyrs and heroes.

"You're right. We should have been friends." She paused and relaxed her grip on Kagome's hands. "Kagome, I'm dying. You are right. You were the whole time. I believed evil Ningen were better than any Youkai…tell me I was mistaken. Promise me."

"I promise. They aren't evil. They want to live in peace together."

Leiko nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry. For all of it." In death, her face lost its expression of hostility, looking almost happy.

Kagome mumbled a brief prayer to ease the passing of a miko into the beyond. She swiped at her tears, got up, and went to take her place by Sesshoumaru's side.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru was surrounded by the dead and dying. The handful of the Ningen soldiers he hadn't killed yet were fleeing back up the road, hoping to escape from his deadly sword. He had no intentions of letting them, but before he could give chase, he caught the scent of his mate through the smoke and blood. He turned and saw her, running toward him. Her face was streaked with tears and sweat and her hands were coated in blood.

"Kagome, are you okay? What happened?"

Kagome sheathed her sword and threw her arms around his neck. "I was worried. There was a frightful noise and so many soldiers."

"Miko, I'm fine." He quickly drew back and glanced around to ascertain they were not in immediate danger. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no," she said, shaking her head. "We killed the guards as planned, but the buildings were full of enslaved hanyou. Taka is taking them to the forest, and we were right–their stores of black powder are still in those warehouses. I need to get back there before they send more troops."

"I'm going with you."

When they returned to Taka at the edge of the clearing, she was waiting with her bow and arrows and an open container of thick oil.

"Any trouble?" Kagome asked.

"A couple guards who were standing sentry found us in the forest, but the hanyou are taking care of them." She had the forethought to give the dead guards swords to the healthiest looking men. "Ready? We need to aim at the northwest corner of the building on the right and near the doors of the other." They dipped the pointed tips of their arrows into the oil.

"I'll take the one on the right." Kagome notched an arrow to her bow. "Draw, aim." Their eyes and fingers began to glow. "Fly."

With a soft whistle that contradicted the deathly force, the arrows sailed toward the buildings and through the open windows. A bright pink glow flashed in the windows and between wooden slats. There was a striking moment of silence that was followed by first one loud crash, then a second. Then the world became a cacophony of powerful bursts and bangs and crashes. The pink light died and was replaced by a small orange ember deep inside the buildings. It grew within seconds. A great warm whoosh filled the air, and the buildings were suddenly radiant like the sun.

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Taka retreated to the edge of the forest to watch, confident that the course they had set could not be altered. Flame began to lick at the wooden walls, growing in height until the roofs were consumed. From their vantage point, they could see the few people who remained at the compound rushing back, only to be repelled by the increasing heat of the fire and continued explosions.

"They're trapped," Sesshoumaru said. "I need to rejoin the fighting." He laid a finger against Kagome's lips. "You are staying here. I don't know how fierce the fighting is yet and I'll not have you in the thick of it. Stay here and protect the hanyou. There are more soldiers crawling through these woods."

Kagome didn't want to be left behind, but she had sworn to him that once the black powder was destroyed, she would back off. "Come back as soon as you can. Stay safe."

"Always." Sesshoumaru looked over Kagome's shoulder at Taka with an expression that clearly stated _don't let her do anything stupid_.

XXXXX

Hours later, Sesshoumaru came back for them.

The last battle in the War with No End was over. Both sides had taken heavy losses, but when Generals Kurono and Akagawa's troops realized that their supply of black powder had almost run out and there would be no more coming, the tides turned. The Youkai and Council troops had no reason to hold back and stormed the barricades. The Ningen force tried to retreat back to the compound and learned that Sesshoumaru had destroyed the rear guard and had cut off their escape. The few surviving soldiers were quickly overwhelmed and allowed to surrender.

Unfortunately, Kurono and Akagawa were gone.

"Shouldn't you be out looking for them?" Kagome asked. They were reclining together in a make-shift tent at the edge of the forest, watching the dawn sky lighten as the last of the smoldering ruins of the warehouses undulated in the breeze.

"I should be here with you. Kouga is an excellent tracker."

Kagome smiled to herself. Sesshoumaru lay against her chest and seemed content, but more tired than she had ever seen him. She combed her fingers through his hair and sighed. The death toll would be tallied; the wounded tended. The surviving enemy imprisoned until their fates decided; messengers sent to bring the news to the rest of the land. War was a bloody beast, and she was grateful to see its haunches. "After Taka escorts the hanyou to their new homes, I want her to come back to the West. I want her help with the birth."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and shifted so his head was resting on Kagome's slightly rounded belly. He had a suspicion his mate's desire to have the other miko at the manor had something to do with his cousin...an indulgence he was more than willing to grant. "If you think her presence is necessary."

Kagome's smile widened. "I think I will write to Lady Kaede about the possibility of finding a permanent place for her. I know we don't need three healers, but once this baby is born, I won't have much time to spend in the infirmary or the training yard."

"Thank the gods for that." He squirmed when she poked him, but didn't lift his head. "I hear two heartbeats."

Kagome laughed quietly. "I have one too, you know. And Gina said the placenta makes it own sound. Wait until I eat something richer than travel rations and you'll hear all sorts sounds. I don't look forward to the heartburn."

They lay in silence, happy to be alone for a few moments before the aftermath of the War needed him back at his father's side.

"It's over," Kagome said.

"It is."

"I want to reclaim this place. I turned my back on it. All the horror and pain I experienced here eclipsed everything else and I wanted to pretend it faded with my childhood. I don't want to pretend anymore. I want to replant the orchards. I want to repair the manor and if it is too far damaged, I want to rebuild it...with libraries like my father had. I want to tear down the rest of these buildings that were constructed to support murder and enslavement and treason. I want to bury the dead and make peace. This was my home once. I'd like to return it to what it was and give it to one of our children someday."

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome staring off in the distance. Her face matched the optimism and determination in her voice. "I'll help you."

She lowered her head and kissed him. "I'd like that."


	56. Family

Kagome shifted the pile of pillows on her chair in an attempt to get comfortable, a seemingly simple goal that had become more and more elusive over the course of the summer. Sitting, standing, lying down—each carried a variety of challenges and discomforts, and made Kagome constantly aware of the changes in her body. She was seated at the window in her bedroom that overlooked the grounds of the manor, a spot that had become her private refuge, and even it brought her little relief. The late summer sun shone directly on her face, making her flushed and sweaty. And unfortunately the view of the pond and flowers did not distract her from missing her mate as much as she had hoped it would.

Sesshoumaru and General Inutaisho had gone to Shiga, the meeting place of the Council of Great Families and perhaps eventual capital city. The hope was to one day have a central governing body made up of representatives of both Ningen and Youkai societies, primarily to oversee trade and also ensure that War would never again threaten the future. For now the strategy was to shore up the structures that would hold the new system in place. Ningen and Youkai leaders were gathering to finalize trade contracts and discuss additional, now-advantageous, marital alliances. Most important they were there to deal with kayaku, a subject that had been the source of months of heated debate. Rather than destroy the last stores of the weapon and formula for the black powder, they decided to give its secrets to all, in the belief that it was more dangerous only known to a select number. If everyone had access to it, the power would never be concentrated in the hands of only a few. It was a testament to the amount of trust that had developed between the races that this was seriously discussed, never mind actually decided to be implemented. And it emphasized to all the importance of continuing the peace treaty.

Kagome sighed and ran her hands over her huge, round belly. She would have liked to be present for the final culmination of the peace process that she had been so integral to, but her time was nearing and travel was unwise. And truth be told, she was happy to not go. There was one more event to be carried out at Shiga—the execution of Generals Kurono and Akagawa. The renegade Ningen had evaded capture for a month after the last battle, but they could not hide forever. Kouga and General Miyamoto caught up with them hidden in Akagawa's ancestral lands. The trial was complete; death for treason was the verdict. Lord Okuri had already been judged according to Inuyoukai laws and had been delivered to Shiga. In a concession to Azami, General Inutaisho agreed to let his cousin commit ritual suicide the night before the executions rather than face the shame of a public beheading. Even if it meant being parted from Sesshoumaru, Kagome was happy not have to be witness to any of it. After so much killing, she had no interest in watching more death. She had future life to think about.

Once they returned to the stronghold after the last battle, Kagome and Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of the normal life they had craved. And clung to it as if it were a wild thing that would flee if they blinked. Gone was the shame and fear, the awkward way the tiptoed around each other, not sure how to behave. Sesshoumaru waited a week to mark her. He wanted to be able to be with her and not torture himself, for the dreams where she died in his arms to go away. He waited until she could look at him without the dull gloss of guilt in her deep blue eyes, for her to know that she didn't need his forgiveness for her recalcitrance and independence. When he finally bit the other side of her neck, it felt right, like they had had a proper courtship. After that, they spent the summer months refusing to be parted. Kagome understood, as she never had, the true nature of Inuyoukai males and what it meant to be protected by him. There was nothing overbearing or domineering about his presence, no doubt that she couldn't competently care for herself; it was, rather, the feeling that he would willingly die for her, a feeling of trust, safety, and love.

The closeness they had achieved made the current separation that much more cutting. Kagome also finally appreciated what it meant to share Youki with him. She smiled to herself to remember how she had bristled at the physical connection with him, resentful that the bond had been imposed on her. Now she understood that her feelings toward him and the pull of Youki did not need to be split apart. They were as intertwined as the vines that grew wild in the forest beyond the stronghold walls.

"Time for a walk," Kagome said aloud. "Now that I am officially incapable of getting comfortable, I may as well get some exercise." She breathed heavily as she rose to her feet, slowly balancing her weight to avoid dizziness. There was a brief tightening across her wide abdomen. It was easy enough to ignore, but she silently implored her mate to return home soon.

XXXXX

Gina carried the last basket of herbs into the infirmary and dumped the contents next to the other bundles waiting to be tied up to dry. End of summer was a busy time of year for harvesting the medicinal plants that she would use throughout the autumn and winter months, and she was happy the end was ever more in sight. "That's the last of it," she announced. "We got it all in before the rain started." She had watched as the ominous dark clouds rolled in, knowing that if she wanted to stay dry, they had to finish by mid-day.

Taka glanced up from where she was helping a hanyou apprentice and grinned. "No standing around in the mud tomorrow? And I was so looking forward to you getting dirty." Gina was not quite as fussy about her appearance as Taka liked to tease her, but it was a useful, jokey remark that acted as a stand-in for the flirtation they shared when they were alone. The infirmary storerooms no longer offered them convenient privacy, though there was no denying that the tall Inuyoukai was happy to have help in the gardens.

Taka had brought three older hanyou orphans back to the manor with her after the last battle. They were too old to fold into one of the intact families of freed hanyou slaves, and Taka refused to simply assume they would find places to call home. It felt too much like abandoning them. She instead spoke directly with General Inutaisho about bringing them back to the West to be trained by her and Gina to be healers, increasing the odds that one day they would overcome the unfairness that had been heaped on them since birth.

Gina watched Taka's strong hands sort through the pile of herbs and smiled to herself. Those hands and the woman attached to them had brought her more contentment than she had ever had in her life. She knew her time with Taka was limited. The miko was upfront in saying that if she was called to go to a village or city, she was obligated to honor her vows. But she seemed confident that Lady Kaede would allow her to stay at the manor at least until Kagome gave birth, if not until the hanyou orphans were competent enough to serve as a healer for a village. Gina fantasized that she and Taka would have years together to travel and train healers, serving as an example of tolerance between the two races…keeping the exact nature of their relationship a secret, of course. For now though, she would take whatever time was given to them.

There was a distant rumble of thunder, and the door to the infirmary opened. Kagome came in and slumped in the nearest chair. "I'm in labor," she said without preamble.

"What?" Gina and Taka asked simultaneously.

"It started yesterday evening when I went for a walk. I went to bed thinking the pains would go away, and they did. For a few hours. I was able to get some sleep, but with morning came a definite rhythm that I can't ignore. I sent Jaken to the aviary right away, but the bird won't arrive at Shiga until this evening." Kagome closed her eyes and tears squeezed out. "This wasn't supposed to happen until Sesshoumaru got back. I thought I would go another few weeks. It's only been eight months."

Taka went to Kagome and affectionately squeezed her shoulder. "Since we don't know the gestation period of a Ningen-Taiyoukai hanyou, I'm confident in saying that, based on the size of your belly, you're ready."

Though she felt sympathy for Kagome, Gina was glad her cousin was still gone. She was not looking forward to his worried interference while his mate was in labor. Inuyoukai males were nothing but a hindrance in the birthing room, so frantic in their inability to take away their mates' pain. Sesshoumaru would have been no different. "Kagome, he would be here if his presence wasn't required in Shiga. I know he didn't want to leave, but he'll be back soon enough. Have you eaten yet this morning? You'll need your strength."

Kagome nodded. "A bit. I'll have more in a little while. I think I'd like to walk around outside before it starts to storm." Taka helped her to her feet, and as soon as she stood, Kagome stopped with a look of calm concentration on her face. "Still around the same intensity," she said when she opened her eyes. "Come with me?" she asked Taka, a shy look on her face.

"I'm not going to leave your side." Taka took her hand and looked over at Gina. "We'll be back."

"I'll finish here and gather some things. I'll meet you in Kagome and Sesshoumaru's quarters." She paused a moment, thoughtful. "Is there anything you'd like me to tell my aunt?" Gina knew the bond between Kagome and her mother-in-law had blossomed in the past few months. Once Kagome got over the self-consciousness of being newly pregnant, she was less horrified by Lady Seiobo's exuberance, and, since her own was dead, Kagome naturally turned to Sesshoumaru's mother for stories about birth and infants. "It is custom for Inuyoukai females to choose those they want present when they birth."

Kagome smiled at Gina with gratitude. She would have assumed Seiobo knew she was welcome. "Tell her I'll need her." The desperate lonely feeling that Kagome had when she woke in her empty bed began to dissipate. She was surrounded by those who love her.

XXXXX

"Kagome, you can't run away from this." Gina followed Kagome into the dining room shared and held her as another labor pain crashed down. Kagome had been doing well, content to lean against the window frame in her bedroom and watch the gathering storm's bluster as she breathed through the pains. During the past hour though, things had changed. She was restless, going from room to room with an increasing agitation that bordered on panic. "I know walking earlier helped, but now you are just going to make yourself tired. You need to relax and let it happen."

Kagome breathed deeply and rested against Gina; the respites between contractions were becoming shorter and less satisfying and it was all she could do to not get carried away on a sea of pain and fear. "Piss off, Gina." They both laughed for a brief second. "I feel like such an ass. For years I've been at the side of birthing women telling them they are doing fine, that they are almost done. I had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. I feel like a fraud."

Gina had the words _Kagome, you are doing great_ on the tip of her tongue. She bit them back and motioned for Seiobo. "I think she'd like a bit of your motherly wisdom."

Another pain hit Kagome just as Seiobo reached her side. The Youkai quickly traded places, and Seiobo rubbed Kagome's lower back as hard as she could.

After a minute Kagome looked up weakly. "That helped." She straightened, sighing convulsively. "_It hurts_."

"I know," Seiobo said sympathetically. "It hurts and it stops. Then it hurts worse and just when you think you are at your limit and you can't possibly go another moment, the bad part is over. Then the tiring pushing part and you've never worked so hard and you don't think you have any more energy. Then you hear the sound of your pup's cry and all the pain and work was worth it. By the next day, you've forgotten it all. Holding your infant for the first time is a powerful amnesiac."

Another pain swept through her, gripping her middle like a vise. Kagome grimaced and shook her head.

"Just breathe, Kagome. Don't fight it." Taka had entered the room and was ready to offer a drink of water.

Kagome took deep breaths until it was past. "Fighting is what I do," she said. There was no trace of humor in her voice, but she accepted the drink.

"You can' fight this battle, darling," Seiobo said. "It is a practical first lesson of the powerlessness of being a mother. Admission that there are some things that are bigger than you."

Kagome's laugh was more like a sharp exhale. "You make it sound so wonderful. Is it too late to change my mind about this?"

XXXXX

A half an hour later, the storm was whipping into a frenzy. Winds pummeled the trees, scattering leaves that were not ready to fall. The rain that began as ponderous plunks against the roof tops, now came in driving sheets. The sun was completely lost in the heavy black clouds. Inside, the inhabitants of the stronghold lit candles against the unnatural dark and prayed the storm would quickly pass.

Kagome was in her bedroom, braced against the window ledge. She was soaked with sweat and shaking. "Not again. Not already," she whispered, tensing up.

Seiobo stood next to her and winced as Kagome squeezed her hand. Kagome, with all the eloquence of a foot soldier, had requested that no one touch her during a contraction. "You are doing wonderfully, darling. You are almost done. Keep breathing." She glanced at Gina and Taka, who were standing nearby, for confirmation. The pains were close and difficult—it would not be much longer.

"I want…Sessh," Kagome gasped.

"I know," Seiobo said. "By now surely he has gotten the message and is speeding to you. He'll be here in two days." She wrapped her arms around Kagome when the pain passed. "Move away from the window, my sweet. It's not safe to stand here any longer." She eyed the violence outside and spared a thought for the safety of the Youkai at the stronghold. There hadn't been a storm this intense in many years.

Kagome nodded and let her mother-in-law wipe the sweat from her face. She wanted to cry but didn't, afraid that it would make the pain worse. It was enough to know that he was thinking about her and was coming home. She leaned her forearms on the wall and rested her head on them. "I'm so tired." She was quiet a minute, then her deep breathing turned to low moans.

Gina and Taka watched Kagome, waiting for the familiar signs. "She's starting to bear down, isn't she," Taka whispered.

"It appears so." Gina gently guided Kagome onto the bed and laid her on her left side. "How does this feel?"

"A little better. I feel…" She closed her eyes and blew out, making another low, throaty noise. "Pushy."

Taka helped her bend her legs and rubbed her back in wide, firm circles. "Just rest. Push when you feel you need to. We can get you on your hands and knees—"

"I need to," Kagome said quickly. She remembered all the things she had told other women. _Listen to your body, relax your face, breathe out._ She closed her eyes and moaned as she pushed and was rewarded by a large gush of water and an instant lessening of pressure. "Oh that's better. It feels better." Another contraction came, and this time she was ready. She bore down and almost laughed with the way she felt like her body was obeying her again.

Taka and Gina had already laid towels and extra blankets on the bed. Taka brought over dry towels and a clean robe. "I was wondering when your water would break. Sit up a second and I'll change—" Her eyes widened as she pulled at the towels and lifted Kagome's robe. "Good gods, Kagome. I think I see the head. Slow down!"

Kagome grinned between her light shallow breaths. "Hair?"

"Can't tell quite yet," Taka replied, while gesturing at a pile of smaller blankets and giving Gina a pointed stare that said she wasn't kidding. She looked at Lady Seiobo. "Bring all the candles we have." Gina grabbed the blankets and rushed to Kagome's side, Seiobo right behind her. "I'm surprised a baby this big is coming so fast. You must be a very efficient pusher." After a few minutes of Kagome bearing down, Taka announced, "White hair."

Gina and Seiobo, sitting at the side of the bed and holding Kagome's hands, smiled at each other. Kagome would have sung if she hadn't been so focused. "Okay, here it comes. Go slow," Taka instructed. Suddenly a slippery body slithered out and into Taka's waiting hands. "A girl!" Taka said before her voice broke. Kagome rolled onto her back, stretched out her arms. Taka passed the baby under Kagome's bent leg and placed her on her mother's chest. The newborn started to howl immediately.

"Oh baby…my own sweet baby," Kagome gasped. Gina took a thin blanket and wiped some blood and fluid from the little body, then covered the two up with a warmer one. "Gina, look at how pretty she is." Kagome was mesmerized. She hadn't known what to expect her child to look like. She knew it would be part demon and part human, but she wasn't prepared to see something look so much like Sesshoumaru. The infant's head was covered with copious amounts of wet white hair, she had a beautiful face, her ears came to a soft point, and a faint blue crescent adorned her forehead. She was her father's daughter. "I suppose I had better get used to calling you a pup," she said between choking sobs.

Seiobo and Gina held each other and cried, both overcome with joy of the easy, safe delivery.

Taka, on the other hand, looked concerned. "Kagome…that baby is tiny."

"She's perfect," Kagome said automatically.

"Yes…" Taka reached for the suture string and her knife on the nearby table. "Let me check something. Hold still." She laid her hands on Kagome's belly and her face fell. "Kagome, there is another one in there."

Kagome blanched and clutched the infant on her chest tighter. "_What_?"

Taka had already tied off the cord and started cutting it. "Give the babe to Lady Seiobo and lie back so I can feel how it's positioned," she said as calmly as she could, despite her racing heart. Gina took the pup and handed her to Seiobo, then helped Kagome move off the pillows. Taka tried not to let the panic she felt show in her face. "It's lying sidewise. Don't move and whatever you do, don't push."

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed through the contractions and the discomfort of Taka pushing on her abdomen. She had seen Taka turn a breech baby before, but that time was well before labor had begun and without the inherent risks of a twin birth. After what seemed like forever, Kagome heard Taka breathe a sigh of relief. "Head down?"

"Head down," Taka said. There was no way the baby would have come out lying the way it had been. "Thank all the fucking gods above and below." She moved back down to the end of the bed. Again her face reacted to what she saw. "Shit."

"What is it?" Gina asked, though she had a good idea. Gushes of deep red blood.

"Kagome," Taka said, "we need to get it out. _Now_. You need to push for all you're worth."

Gina got behind Kagome and helped her into a squat. "It'll be okay, love. Just push hard."

Kagome was too stunned to do anything other than follow their instructions. She took a deep breath and blew as she pushed, then immediately another and another.

"Okay, it's coming down. Push harder." Taka said nothing about the shocking amounts of blood. There was a possibility that not only would they lose the second baby, but her best friend as well. "Gina once this baby is out, I need you to take care of Kagome."

Gina nodded, grim faced. So precipitously had their elation turned to horror. She had never attended a twin birth—they happened so rarely to Youkai that she had never had an opportunity to witness it. But Taka told her of the dangers, one being the afterbirth detaching too quickly. The second infant could be bleed to death before it was born and the mother faced fatal blood loss. Taka guided the limp, blue body of the second baby out. Gina grabbed the suture string and tied the cord before any more blood loss could occur. They cut the cord quickly and Taka carried the little body to the other side of the bed.

Kagome sat back, still in a state of shock. "It's a boy?" Her voice sounded hollow.

"Kagome, I need you stay with me," Gina said and reached for her herbal tinctures. She didn't have to use them often but always kept them on hand in case. This was one of the times—Kagome was bleeding too much. "The afterbirth _needs_ to come out." She gently tugged on the cords. "Push as I pull, Kagome."

Kagome didn't care about anything than Taka and the second baby and the deathly quiet that came from them. She fought the rising tide of despair. "Taka, wake him up. Please. _Please_, wake him up."

Taka's hands glowed pink and she rubbed, trying to get the blood moving and the baby breathing. "Come on, little guy. Your mother wants to hear you cry."

They waited, all focus on Taka and her glowing hands and gentle urging words. Even the female infant had stopped crying. Finally, the silence was split by a hesitant, mewling sound. It was the softest, weakest cry they had ever heard, but it was a cry nonetheless.

XXXXX

Seiobo entered her quarters and began to untie her kimono. She had slept in it the night before and worn it that day, and the thought of fresh clothing kept her afloat on the river of emotions. She looked at the fine silks hanging in a chest in her bedroom and shook her head. It felt so strange to see her wing of the manor looking exactly as she had left it the day before, after so much had happened. The infants were born the previous afternoon, in the middle of a furious storm—one that she hadn't even realized had been so destructive until later when she went out to announce the birth to the Advisors and was told that several dozen trees had blown down, causing quite a bit of damage to the roofs of almost every building in the stronghold.

"Lady Seiobo," her maid asked, "is everything alright?"

"Yes, Hannya. Everything is fine. I'm just here to change and give Kagome a chance to be alone. She has a lot to process and sometimes the best way is solitude…or what resembles solitude for her now."

Seiobo allowed Yukika to help her don a new kimono. She would have liked to visit the bathhouse, but Gina and Taka were there and she thought they deserved an hour of privacy in which to relieve some stress. It was only late the night before that the two healers lost the fearful, serious expressions on their faces. The anxiety of the male pup's slow, frightening beginning was soon enough matched by Kagome's heavy blood loss. She, Taka, and Gina had taken turns all night watching the new mother and her infants, one whose very life seemed miraculous, for any signs of danger. With the rising of the sun, it became apparent that, not only Kagome's bleeding had slowed to a point that Gina finally approved of, she was quickly regaining her strength. And her stubbornness. The argument that Kagome and Gina had over the employment of a wet nurse was only stopped by the loud, beautiful scream of the male pup, which promptly woke his sister.

Seiobo considered returning to Kagome's room, worried by thoughts of being needed, but decided against it. Kagome was dealing well with both pups before she left, and she would have to figure out how to manage them eventually. She sighed and wiped a tear, remembering her first moments of being alone with a brand-new infant. The tentative, clumsy attempts at nursing; the incongruous combination of pride of accomplishment and humility in the face of something so large; the bond that felt stronger than the heat of the sun and the force of the wind. _Sumiko_. She straightened and remembered herself. She would not drown in that river. There would be time for melancholy later.

"I suppose I should go out and inspect the storm dam—" She paused, then smiled. The familiar twinge of her mate's Youki rose in her soul. "He's close. They're back."

Seiobo finished dressing and hurried out to the courtyard. General Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru were already strolling up to the manor, looking haggard and grim. She threw her arms around the General's neck. "You're back. Darling, you are never to leave me again." Reunion was always sweet, no matter how difficult it was to be parted. She looked at her son and smiled her welcome. "I'm surprised you made such good time."

"Good time?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "We left four days ago."

General Inutaisho kissed Seiobo on the mouth and hugged her tight. "The meetings went well, and Sesshoumaru was anxious to get back to his pregnant mate. You know I was more than ready to leave after the second day of talks." He chuckled. "We left Sato and the guard there. He can help hammer out the finer points as well as I, and he has more fondness for diplomacy."

"You left four days ago?" Seiobo said, looking suspicious.

"One-armed travel, we learned on the way there, is a bit more tedious…much like one-armed anything. The same was true on the return trip, but it was the storm that hit early yesterday that delayed us so long." He looked around at the scattered debris and tarps thrown over roofs. "I see the stronghold wasn't spared."

Seiobo grinned a sneaky grin. She embraced her son and said, with as much seriousness as she could, "Sesshoumaru dear, leave your father and I to deal with this mess. You need to go straight to your quarters. Your mate has missed you."

"Is she okay?" Sesshoumaru asked quickly.

"She's fine. Go. Go straight to her. I left her only a bit ago in your rooms." She took her mate's arm after their son had left and whispered in his ear. "Do I have some news for you."

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru went at once to his section of the manor. It seemed to have escaped most of the damage from the storm—no leaks coming from the ceiling, no splintered shutters—though it was strangely quiet. Jaken and Yukika were nowhere to be found, and Kagome, who would normally be in his study pouring through books at this time of day, was not there.

The amount he wanted to see her, to touch her was palpable. His duty to the West as his father's heir meant accompanying him to this event, crucial for the future of Youkai-Ningen relations. Leaving his mate warred against all his instincts and was almost physically painful, and now it didn't matter—he was back and she was here. Somewhere. She wasn't taking tea in the dining room, the other place he expected to find her, but everywhere were the smells of his mother, Gina, and Taka. He wandered down the corridor and into their bedroom.

There she was, curled up with her back to the door, apparently asleep. "It's not like you to nap," he said without reproach. Perhaps his cousin's constant suggestions that she rest more frequently had been taken to heart. As he neared the bed, two new smells hit him with the force of a typhoon. He slowly walked around the bed to face her. Sesshoumaru silently gasped and sank to the mats on the floor. He watched them, unable to move. He had no inkling for how long he sat and stared. Time had become inconsequential.

XXXXX

Kagome's sleep was tickled by the Youki in her veins soaring. It didn't take long for her dream state to step aside and allow her to wake. She was unsurprised when she opened her eyes and saw him, sitting next to the bed. She smiled. "You're back. Thank the gods. I missed you."

"Kagome…I didn't…I'm sorry I wasn't here. I would never have left you if I had known—"

"You're here now. That's the important thing." She tried to sit up and groaned. Sesshoumaru got up and had her lean on him as he propped up pillows. "Thanks. I wasn't even expecting you for another day. The message must have traveled more quickly than I thought."

Sesshoumaru looked confused for a brief second, then he gave a short laugh. "My mother is a professional secret keeper," he said, shaking his head. "How do you feel?"

"Sore. But good. Happy." Kagome gestured for him to sit next to her. "I know from attending other women that it will get even more…interesting when my milk comes in." Kagome was not looking forward to the engorgement and nipple chafing that seemed unavoidable. That and the soreness didn't matter though; nothing mattered more than the two infants snuggled up beside her. "Would you like to hold your first born?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't make his mouth work. He simply tried to look very receptive. Kagome laughed and picked up the sleeping pup swaddled in the red blanket, then gave her to her father. In his muscular arms, the infant looked hopelessly tiny. "Just hold the head…yes, like that." Kagome gently took off the woolen cap that covered her head, exposing the white downy hair that she had discovered was almost impossible to stop touching. "For a hanyou she looks remarkably like a Taiyoukai. Your mother said she looks exactly like your sister."

Sesshoumaru touched her cheek. The pale skin was smooth and warm. The hair was wild and soft as a kitten's fur. "My daughter." Her face pinched into a grimace, and she blinked her eyes open. They were a deep, dark golden brown that Seiobo said was typical of an Inuyoukai newborn. "So serious."

"Yet another way she resembles you." Kagome watched the two lock eyes and connect. The powerless fear of the birth disappeared, replaced by so much contentment. She picked up the other, still slumbering, pup and held him close. She knew she would do anything to protect both her children, but he was the one she had almost lost. "This one was born blue, but now he cries just as lustily and sucks as greedily as his sister." Kagome decided not to tell him any other details about the birth. He would hear them soon enough from Gina, and she didn't want this moment spoiled by unnecessary drama.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in amazement. "You gave me a son." It was part a statement to make sure it was true, part a question of whether he could be any happier. "May I hold him?"

"Of course. Put the girl on my legs. Here." Kagome handed the baby to Sesshoumaru and picked up her daughter. She held her breath as she watched. Sesshoumaru took the cap off the baby's head. He had black hair, not as long as his sister's but certainly as thick. His ears weren't quite pointed, though they weren't exactly rounded like human ears. There was no mark of any kind on his forehead. "His eyes are dark blue," Kagome said, almost defensively.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome. She had a mother-bear tone to her voice, but her face looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid…I don't want you to reject him." The tears began to flow. "I had horrid waking nightmares that you wouldn't love him as much because he looks more human than Youkai."

"Miko, stop. He's perfect. They both are. You are." He stroked her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "He is my heir. I've spent over a week away from you ensuring the peace treaty will last indefinitely. This pup embodies the future that we've all sacrificed so much to have. I wouldn't have him looking any other way."

Kagome smiled and sniffed back her tears. She suddenly felt ridiculous for having doubts.

"Where are Jaken and Yukika? And Gina for that matter. You shouldn't have been left alone."

Nothing could make Kagome snap out of her insecurities like the suggestion that she was dependent on others. "They spent this morning scrubbing and carrying loads of bedding to the laundry. Birth is a bloody business, and yesterday was no exception. I told them to take the rest of the day to relax. Don't worry," she said, "I've been well attended. Gina and Taka should be by any minute with more of Gina's nasty blood tonic. I think she made it extra foul because she's mad at me."

"Why?" He was no stranger to Gina's vindictive side, but he never thought it would be directed at Kagome.

"Because I refused her when she said I should employ a wet nurse. I don't care how much blood I lost," she muttered. "Mine is the only face I want these two to see when they feed."

"Gina gives sound advice," Sesshoumaru said hesitantly. "Perhaps now is not the time for being stubborn."

"I'm as knowledgeable as Gina about nursing," Kagome bristled. "And I'm not stupid. If I think I need help, I'll ask for it. And for the record, you have seen _nothing_ of my stubbornness."

Sesshoumaru's laugh startled his son awake. He was afraid at first that he would cry and Kagome would want him back, but the baby only yawned and opened his eyes. "I thought newborns were supposed to bawl," he said softly.

"Oh, they do," Kagome said. "And when one starts, the other isn't far off. So far I've managed, but I've had a lot of help." _I have help now_. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're home. This is how it should be."

Sesshoumaru reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, and she relaxed further against him. This was what he had craved their entire separation, and now their family was whole. "Do they have names?"

"Well…I started calling them Twig and Pebble because they are so small, but that won't be the case for long." Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru. His imperious raised brow and dubious expression at the temporary names made her heart ache with love. "When they were crying this morning and I was trying to calm her, I called the girl Inuko."

"Inuko?" Sesshoumaru said. "Not very creative. How did she react?"

Kagome smiled. "She seemed to like it."

Sesshoumaru stroked the pup's white hair. "Inuko. Would you like to be called that?" Inuko closed her eyes and yawned. "They find the work of naming to be boring. What about this one?"

"Arashi," she said, her voice resolute. "Born in the middle of a wicked storm, he will make his mark on the world."

Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat. "A good name for my son," he said after a minute. He looked into the dark eyes, unable to fully believe the gods had blessed him so much. "I expect my parents will be along soon." The time Sesshoumaru spent traveling with his father, despite both of them missing their mates, had been a precious opportunity for them to reconnect. They hadn't been alone together for an extended period in years, and they were reminded of the decades of affection and instruction and tragedy they had shared. He couldn't wait to see his father hold his grandchildren.

"Gina and Taka will want to check on us as well." Kagome shifted and winced. "I'm under strict instructions not to get up without their supervision, so it's probably for the best. Until they get here though, I'm going to freeze this moment and remember it forever."

They sat together, staring at their offspring, neither willing to break the spell.

_Finished! Thank you all for supporting this story, especially all who stuck with it through the year off I took and the many weeks in between updates. This is the end...I will probably add a handful of drabbles I wrote a few years ago as an epilogue. I appreciate all reviews and, more than anything, anyone who simply gave this story a chance._


	57. Destination

I wrote these drabbles for Livejournal communities a couple years ago, though I've tweaked a few words here and there. They are set in the world of this story, and I always intended to add them to the end as a bit of an epilogue. The first three can be read as belonging somewhere in the previous chapters; the last two happen decades after the end of the War. If you don't want the story to end on a sad note, you may want to skip these last two. Thank you, everyone, for reading and for the supportive and kind reviews. 

Title: Unprepared  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Glimpse  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Sexual suggestion  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets a hint of his future.

I had always considered myself ready, prepared for any challenge.

But when I settle my weight upon you and our bodies tangle and thrust, the world outside becomes nothing. Nothing beyond your arms and your legs around me; your close wet, heat enveloping.

I had no idea everything would change with hearing the sound of my name as you moan it, with feeling your mouth as it burns itself into my ageless memory.

One glimpse into the future of me as a part of you told me…I knew nothing. I was utterly unprepared. You are unexpected.

So be it. 

Title: The Blue Hour  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Fan  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Sometimes pleasure comes from the simplest of things

His favorite time of day was early morning, when the sky was beginning to lighten, but the sun remained unseen. He would watch her slumbering beside him, breath slow and even, still inhabiting the hidden world of her dreams. Though he ached to touch, he never did, choosing quiet contentment in her nearness. Her full lips, parted slightly; her dark hair fanned out against pale skin, like black lace draped on a pearl. Occasionally she would wake and drowsily ask if something was wrong. His answer was always the same.

"No. Just watching you. Go back to sleep, Kagome." 

Title: Bodies in Motion  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Candle  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Sexual suggestion  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Kagome also liked to watch…

She knew he liked to watch her while she slept. Sometimes she'd wake and catch him, the weak light of false dawn just enough for her to see amber eyes, intent and vigilant. What he could possibly find so interesting in her motionless form, she never understood.

Kagome also liked to watch, but the thing that drew her to him was seeing his body while he trained. She would stand deep in the shadows, trying to stay unnoticed, as he drew his sword, set stance, and sprung.

The speed and grace with which he performed kata stole her breath; even after observing him so many times and she knew his dance from memory. His face, adorned with the marks of his heritage that she had once touched so shyly, was all calm concentration, focused and sharp. Hands that held and caressed her at night now easily gripped the sword, and as he moved it became a part of him, an extension of the death-dealing power coiled within. She continued to watch, entranced by his command of the art, the precision of every motion. Her appreciation of his mastery quickly turned to longing…to feel his bare skin hot and smooth beneath her fingers, his body in hers, his whispering mouth at her neck.

He finished and approached; the scent of her desire called him from her hiding spot. His ageless beauty and compelling presence struck like a blow, and she felt small and plain. It reminded her of the first time she laid eyes upon him. "Sometimes you make me feel like a candle next to the sun."

Sesshoumaru liked the analogy, but not in the way she meant. He picked her up and kissed her mouth. "A candle lights the dark," he said simply and carried her to their bed. 

Title: A Solitary Arrow  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Arrow  
Genre: Angst, Drama, Introspection  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Imminent character death  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sesshoumaru reflects on his life with Kagome

He had always known this day would eventually come. She was only human, after all. But its inevitability did not make watching her age and fade any easier. In their fifty years together, the discrepancy in their life spans was rarely mentioned; it was an unfortunate fact…no amount of talking or tears would change it. They realized early on that simple acceptance was the only way to maintain happiness and, at times, sanity. Each day was a precious gift, never to be squandered, and treated as such by both.

And now she lay in his arms dying.

"Kagome, can you still hear me?" he asked. "Are you comfortable?"

She smiled up at him weakly and closed her eyes as he brushed an errant hair from her brow and cheek with gentle fingers. A long-practiced gesture, but now her hair, blanched with the passage of time, was as white as his. He recalled a winter morning years before, spent indolently in bed. She had laughed as she braided their hair together in a single plait, silver and ebon woven and transformed into glittering grey, then cut it loose and fashioned it into a bracelet. He hadn't looked at the keepsake in years, but knew it was safely tucked in the bottom of a chest with other treasured family relics—a signet ring, oft-read letters, orchid petals, several pairs of tiny shoes.

A long, solitary life awaited him, but truthfully he had no interest in a new mate. No one could possibly come close to replacing her, and he wouldn't try. Memories would become his constant companion; they would have to suffice.

Their lives were like two arrows shot together, flying straight and steady, and it was his destiny, now a curse, that his arrow was meant to travel farther than hers. 

Title: Garden of Stone  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Bleak  
Genre: Drama, Introspection  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Character Death  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: A small rock, carved with a name and a word, was his destination.

Winter, like a guest who abused hospitality, had finally exhausted her stay and took leave, and with her absence came a noticeable ripening of the air. After long, bleak months whose cold dryness hurt the lungs to draw breath, a green, welcome damp rose from the ground, making the air heavy with life.

Sesshoumaru walked through the cemetery, winding a well-worn path through stones, some ancient, some new. He often came to this place to sit and think of her, though this time of year always brought on a strange, anticipated melancholy. So many memories he treasured, but the best were connected to spring.

Years ago, in his grief after losing her, he had wanted to build a grand monument, a tribute fitting the woman who had shared her life with him, blessed him with children, taught him that true power does not always wear a warrior's face. But in the end he knew that spectacle was not who she was.

A small rock, carved with a name and a word, was his destination.

Under the shade of a large gingko, it was still surrounded by slow-melting snow. He brushed the rough surface clean and traced the symbols.

_Kagome_.  
_Beloved_.


End file.
